Sailor Moon Tokio de Cristal: El Angel Negro
by abc55
Summary: 3DA TEMPORADA.La leyenda de Tokio de Cristal. Una traicion y un amor jurado al futuro que se termina, un nuevo enemigo y nuestras heroinas tendras que usar todo su talento para escribir una nueva leyenda. Acompaña a Serena en esta nueva aventura
1. La graduacion

"_Historias que con el lento paso del tiempo se convierten en leyendas."_

**1. La graduación**

"_Cómo contar esta historia, cómo explicar las pasiones humanas que se desatan en pro del amor y al final, los relatos se convierten en historias increíbles donde la gente olvida que son la verdad de seres iguales a ello__s, personas que tomaron decisiones marcando sus propias vidas y las ajenas… Que el amor se mezcla con otros placeres y entonces la vida se vuelve un torbellino de emociones, un sin fin de sensaciones y sentimientos. Cómo explicar el amor, cómo contar una historia sin sentido, en donde la única razón para ser contada es no repetir errores, explicar cómo el amor construye y destruye, lo importante de buscar dentro de uno mismo su propio camino, su identidad, su destino…"_

Es tarde, pasa ya de la media noche y a lo lejos se percibe esa romántica canción que invita al amor, mas no a ella, no cuando él se ha marchado para siempre. Cada palabra resuena en su cabeza mientras su desesperación la mantiene quieta. Sus ojos azules observan la mesa en espera de la reacción que se quedó suspendida en el aire ¿O sería que no se dio cuenta ésta se expulsó? Ya no importa, no para un corazón marchito como el de ella.

Silencio. Una nueva melodía, más amor que prodigar a la nada, su corazón está demasiado tiste, demasiado vacío para percibir que un pedazo de su ser se ha esfumado, uno que de verdad le pertenecía no él, no ese segundo, no ese llanto desesperado, sino esa energía, la misma que en las lejanías se conforma en una bola de humo roja que da vida al inicio de una nueva era. Pero a ella no le importa… ni le importará… él le robó la felicidad, se llevó consigo todas las promesas de amor eterno, sus ilusiones y la ficción entera del amor. Y la música continúa mientras ella sigue embriagando al corazón destrozado que le quedó… ¿Por qué¡Por qué!

& & & & &

Un año después…

Rei despertó cerca de la media noche. Sudaba y su corazón latía aceleradamente pues vivió tan de cerca esa pesadilla que aún se encontraba aterrada. Se levantó buscando un poco de paz pero su cuerpo tembloroso se portó torpe. Terminó por sentarse mientras sus pensamientos se apaciguaban.

-¿Insomnio señorita Rei? – le interrogó Nicolás

-Algo así – sonrió con torpeza mientras sus ojos buscaban evitar esa penetrante mirada enamoradiza que evadió por tantos años

-Tal vez está nerviosa, mañana será su último día en la preparatoria

-Sí – no, no era ello, su sueño fue demasiado aterrador, tanto como para no poderlo recordar. Aún sentía ciertos sentimientos, como el miedo y una agonía difícil de explicar pero más allá de ello seguía siendo un sueño

-¿Esta contenta?

-Sí, iré a la universidad, a una muy prestigiada – sonreía ensanchada de orgullo – y el abuelo prometió regalarme una camioneta del año por mi graduación

-Como si fuera a cumplirlo – musitó el chico

-¡Lo cumplirá o morirá achicharrado por mentiroso!

-Oh sí – tembló de terror al ver esa mirada furiosa que solamente el fuego mismo podría generar – debería irse a dormir, mañana será un día muy largo

-Es cierto

Quiso volver a dormir pero su mente seguía en ese sueño, ese instante en que la angustia, el dolor y el odio se mezclaban formando esa sensación tan terrorífica que la despertó. Tuvo la intensión de llamar a Mina mas optó por dejarlo de lado, primero porque fue un sueño y no una premonición y segundo, quizá lo más importante, por puro y llano orgullo. Sí, odiaba a Mina Aino y qué, guardó apariencias por muchos mese a favor de Serena así que ya no le debía nada a nadie, ni siquiera a su dulce amiguita de coletas. Pensando en ellas se quedó profundamente dormida.

& & & & &

Serena se despertó demasiado emocionada y torpe esa mañana. Corrió de un lado a otro mientras gritaba lo feliz que se sentía pues éste sería su último día en la preparatoria y mañana estaría de vacaciones. Su gata Luna la observó por buen rato en espera que la chica se tranquilizara pero al cabo de una hora se dio cuenta que eso no sucedería.

-¡Serena! – gritó el animalito desesperado

-Ah sí – se detuvo en su largo correr – Lo siento. Es que es muy emocionante ¿Te gusta mi vestido de graduación¿Crees que me den un premio? Soy la alumna más… más… Muy bien – se paró frente al espejo enfurecida – Debo de haber hecho algo bueno en tres años de escuela ¡Piensa Serena!

-Fuiste la más floja – musitó el animalito algo enfadado

-¡Eso! Sí, deben darme un premio por ello, fui muy constante en… ser floja – soltó una gran carcajada mientras su gata escondía la cabeza debajo de las colchas sintiendo pena ajena

-¡Serena! – gritó su madre llamándola a desayunar

-Voy

Debía ser el día más feliz de su vida. Lo hubiera sido si no fuera por Darien, pero ya no se lamentaría por amores que pasaron hacía ya un año. Se encerró en el baño, abrió las llaves de la regadera para ver si así dejaba de escuchar a su gata reprendiéndole. No tenía idea qué haría ahora, no pudo entrar a ninguna universidad y tal vez terminaría teniendo un año sabático ¡Y qué! Se miró fijamente al espejo repitiéndose debía superarlo. Ya era hora de dejar de ser una niña, lo afrontó con gran valentía, el amor se acabó, por lo menos del lado de Darien y ahora solamente restaba seguir su vida sin él ¡Por todos los dioses, cuál vida! Él era su principio y fin, él era su mundo entero, el sol de sus mañanas, la razón de existir, el por qué giraba el planeta, etc. ¿Por qué se termina el amor? Golpeó con furia el espejo mientras su llanto mudo se vertía desesperado como otros días

-Serena – llamó a la puerta su hermano

-¡Qué quieres! – gritó enfadada la jovencita sin decidirse a abrir la puerta

-Apúrate, es de mal gusto llegues a tu graduación tarde

-¡Y qué te importa! No estás invitado

-¡Mamá dice que te apures! Pero qué genio se carga esa niña – se encaminó de regreso a la cocina – Cómo puede ser tan voluble ¡Mamá¿La neurosis es de familia? Serena está loca… ¡Loca!

-Déjala en paz – sonrió Ikuko – está nerviosa, es todo

-Está loca –afirmó el chico cansado de las disputas que a estas alturas de sus vidas seguían sosteniendo – Bien loca

& & & & &

Cepilló el cabello del pequeño niño sabiendo que para dentro de una hora estaría igual de enmarañado y tal tarea habría resultado infructífera. Emitió un suspiro mientras observaba esos bellos ojos castaños, no pudo evitar sonreír viendo lo hermoso que era. Oyó los gritos de su madre y supuso que de nuevo había tenido una pésima noche. Se sentó en la cama y respiró profundamente.

-Amy – entró intempestivamente la mujer enfurecida – Te estoy llamando desde hace horas… ¿Dónde tienes el móvil?

-No sé, es…

-¡Te he dicho que pongas atención a ello! Ahora que entres al hospital a trabajar tendrás que vivir pegada a un localizador… No importa

-Supongo no

-Necesito recojas la ropa de la tintorería, lleves al niño a la guardería… Ya voy retrazada

-¿Retrazada? – se quedó perpleja ¿No se acordaría que hoy era su graduación?

-Recuerda que hoy es nuestro gran día… es una fecha muy especial – le guiñó el ojo con cierto júbilo – Bien, me daré una ducha, anda lleva al niño para que puedas hacer las tareas que hacen falta y… – pero ya no pudo escucharla porque había entrado a la ducha

-¿Lo recordaría Henok?

-No, si, no, si – repetía la criatura enloquecida por el exceso de chocolate

Lita le sirvió su cuarta taza de café temiendo ya que aquello fuera una pésima idea pues Mina ahora hablaba más rápido que de costumbre, demasiado para que alguien pudiera entenderle. Entre aquel mar de palabras y frases mal hechas comprendió que la chica tenía serios problemas con la policía. Se rascó la cabeza, había creído que la levantó a las cuatro de la mañana con el afán de hablar sobre el escabroso tema de Rei

-¡Rei! – rió la rubia a carcajadas – ¿Qué tiene Rei?

-Que juró no dirigirte la palabra nunca más… La otra noche, en el antro – le recordó

-Ah eso – musitó algo enfadada por el tema – Rei se tragará sus palabras… ¡Te lo apuesto! Me preocupa más ese nuevo teniente de la policía… Es un novato que cree tener más cerebro que yo

-Pues no se necesita mucho para superar tu intelecto – masculló entre dientes

-¡Te escuché Lita Kino! – se paró encima de la silla convertida en una fiera – Ahora Mina Aino te reprenderá en nombre de la Diosa Venus

-Mina cada día estás más loca… A ver dime, qué le hiciste al famoso teniente para que ahora te odie

-Nada, simplemente lo dejé en ridículo cuando fui yo quien atrapó a los ladrones… ¿Qué quería? Es un incompetente y eso no se puede disimular tan fácilmente ¿Espera haga milagros por su pobre inteligencia? Él y su título de especialista criminal… Ahora resulta que yo soy una criminal o algo así, entre tanta palabreja rara que el hombre emite es raro entenderle si no se tiene un diccionario cerca

-Ay Mina

El teniente Yaro Hakama, el hombre más joven en ocupar el puesto de subjefe de la policía de Tokio, graduado con los más latos honores, especialista en criminología, psicología del criminal y otras tantas especialidades de las que Mina hasta entonces supo existían. Era demasiado joven y orgulloso como para permitir que una niña con antifaz vestida de marinerito le ganara en su lucha contra el crimen. La ciudad jamás funcionaría con dos héroes que se odiaban o por lo menos encontraban cierto placer en llevarse la contraria. Apenas la semana pasada había voletinado a la famosa Sailor V como una persona peligrosa para el país. Y Lita esperaba una pronta venganza por parte de su loca amiguita pues desde muy niña siempre tuvo cierta aberración por la policía y ahora tenía motivos suficientes para buscar venganza

-Mina, ocúpate de otra cosa, deja que el teniente haga su trabajo y tú haz el tuyo

-De hecho – tomó otro gran sorbo a su taza – pensaba retirarme este mes pero ahora…

-Ahora no – casi quería llorar pues tal parecía que éste sería el comienzo de una guerra jurada al pobre e ingenuo hombre

-Soy buena en lo que hago y quiero él lo reconozca

-Iré a dormir – terminó la conversación convencida que Mina estaría en graves aprietos por necia

& & & & &

Rei iba en una preparatoria diferente al resto de sus amigas así que fue hasta la fiesta que se pudieron ver. Cada una tenía una mesa especial en el gran festejo pero aún así estaban juntas de corazón. Serena casi llenó tres mesas con toda la familia que invitó y es que su padre estaba tan orgullo de que su hija terminara su preparatoria que no le importó apenas si lo lograra, hasta estuvo a punto de matar al pobre Sami de una mirada colérica cuando se burló de las notas de la jovencita.

-Qué importa – le palmeaba en la espalda orgulloso

-Ya vez tonto, cállate que a mi papá le da gusto sea su hija

-Si así se pone contigo, cómo será cuando yo termine… Porque a diferencia de ti yo tendré excelencia académica, una beca a una prestigiada Universidad y ¡Ganas de seguir estudiando!

-Papá – gimoteó la rubia de coletas

-Ya basta

Rei por su parte solamente invitó a su abuelo y a Nicolás por lo que su mesa estaba un tanto llena de ancianitos que no conocía porque su abuelo se le ocurrió invitar a sus amigos y colegas a la fiesta. Emitió un suspiro pensando en la estrategia para desaparecer de su propia mesa.

-Felicidades hija – escuchó una ronca voz que bien conocía

-¿Qué hace él aquí? – agredió de inmediato a su abuelo

-Es tu padre Rei, creí que debía invitarlo

-¡No!

Ya era demasiado, esto no lo soportaría. Hacía tantos años se peleó con él que casi había llegado a olvidar el motivo real de sus disputas. Él era insoportable, se volvió un tirano que encontraba un buen pretexto en su trabajo para abandonarla cuando las dificultades llegaban. Se odiaron al punto de ya no poder vivir en el mismo techo, así que su padre optó por dejarla ir con el abuelo.

-A estas alturas no puedes seguir enojada con él

-¡Invitaste a tus amigos! Y lo permití pero esto es demasiado – se levantó de la mesa dejándolos solos

-Era de esperarse – musitó el cansado hombre – Rei nunca me perdonará lo de su madre

-O el hecho que la abandonaste

-Ella se quiso ir – refutó el hombre

-Ah claro y a los 11 años se es suficientemente maduro para tomar decisiones de ese tipo… Eso es genial ¡Brindis por ello! – gritó animado a sus amigos

-Olvídalo padre

Lita y Mina decidieron compartir mesa al ver que su lista de invitados se reducía a nadie. De Lita se comprendía pues quedó huérfana siendo un bebé pero Mina tenía una historia un poco más compleja para hoy no tener a nadie en su mesa

-No me dio la gana – le contestó a Serena con cierto desdén

-¿Nada más así? – se asombró Luna

-Así – musitó Artemis enfadado – Dice que su mamá es…

-Una lata, no valora nada de lo que hago y no tenía caso invitarla, luego mi padre, él pues, él sobra… sobra… Así que quedaba invitar a mis novios pero en definitiva no tenía ganas y punto

-Bien

La joven alta se sentía disgustada por ello. Mina era muy cruel, tenía familia y amigos a quién invitar, no necesitaba seguir siendo tan arrogante y grosera con aquellos quienes la querían. Le hubiera encantado abofetearla y mostrarle cuánto la envidiaba porque ella de verdad estaba sola sin embargo eso haría que se quedara sola.

-Anda, bailemos – invitó la rubia coqueta

-¿Alguien ha visto a Amy?

-Creo estaba en el baño – musitó Luna

-Su madre la ha hecho buena… Lo olvidó… ¿Pueden creerlo? – y su tono denotaba una furia algo inconstante en Mina para ser entendida

& & & & &

Amy se había quedado encerrada en el baño. Oía afuera a su pequeño hermano gritando y jugando con las llaves del lavabo pero a ella ya no le importaba. Cómo le importó más su trabajo que ella. De nada valían los premios, las menciones honoríficas o ser la alumna más brillante en muchas décadas. Siguió llorando desesperada sabiendo que sus amigas tenían razón y su madre la abandonó dejándole la carga de su segundo hijo

-Es más tuyo que de ella – le decía Mina enfadada

-Bueno para serte franca – tartamudeaba Lita cuando le preguntaba – pues pareces más su madre que su hermana pero…

Los peros sobraban porque era cierto se quedó con el trabajo de madre, ama de casa, estudiante, hija y al final nada satisfacía a su madre. Terminaba su día dos horas después de iniciado el siguiente para dormir un par de horas y volver a esa rutina sofocante.

-Lo olvidó – sollozaba desesperada – su prisa estaba en esa cena con su jefe… Su oportunidad ¡Y yo! Qué tonta fui al creer que lo había recordado

Y las lágrimas se vertieron de nuevo. Esta vez fue diferente ese llanto. Cada sollozo, cada lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla iba cargada de esa energía pura y magnífica que solamente la divinidad puede crear. Cada gotita caía a su vestido azul mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba presa de emociones contradictorias. Dentro de su mente resonaron las palabras de ese ser una y otra vez hasta que perdió el control.

-No puedo más – musitó

La tierra entera tembló. Todo Tokio sintió aquella fuerte sacudida y Amy dejó de llorar observando en la ventana las tormentas eléctricas que acaban de desatarse.

& & & & &

Comenzó como un fuerte viento que sacudió la tierra, como si advirtiera la venida de la fatalidad. Aquel espíritu indomable sacudió a los habitantes del tercer planeta hasta emprender de nuevo el vuelo. A este fenómeno siguieron fuertes descargas eléctricas que hicieron retumbar el cielo entero y entonces las nubes cubrieron la atmósfera terrestre pues cubrían el rastro del que estaba por descender. Y entonces sobre esa llana extensión de azul pardo se posó la más colosal de las estrellas jamás vista: La Estrella Negra. Parecía una nave, alguna de tipo extraterrestre, como si fuera un triángulo en forma tridimensional que si no se veía claramente se confundía con la imagen que dibujan los niños de una estrella.

& & & & &

Aquella colosal piedra negra comenzó a girar lentamente, en cada giro de ochenta grados emitía un haz de luz que dejaría ciego a quien la contemplara. La Estrella Negra volvió a elevarse treinta metros para emitir cuatro distintos destellos hacia los lados, uno más se disparó por encima de ella. La tierra entera se abrió dejando salir de ella todo ese fuego que guardaba en su centro. Las jóvenes Scouts corrieron a ponerse a salvo sin dar cabida a lo que sucedía. Las mareas se elevaban pidiendo el retorno de su señor, clamando por aquel que debía subir al trono.

& & & & &

Unas cuadras no lejos del centro de Tokio se encontraba un precioso gato pinto presenciando aquel mar de destrucción. Corrió a ponerse a salvo sabiendo que lo siguiente sería ese estridente y ensordecedor ruido. En su loco afán por no perder detalle del suceso olvido fijarse por dónde corría. Cayó del techo.

-¡Estás bien! – gritó una voz familiar para el hermoso animal

-¿Luna? Soy yo… Orión…

-¡Orión!

Entonces la Estrella lanzó ese poderoso chillido rompiendo los tímpanos de los animales pues el oído humano resultó menos sensible a tal sonido. Mina sujetó a su gato al verlo caer sin sentido a sus pies. Miró a través de la ventana dándose cuenta que aquello podía tratarse de un fenómeno cualquiera y no un enemigo como apuntaba Rei

-Es un Tsunami – gritó Serena intentado ponerse a salvo

-¿Y Luna?

-La vi en el techo… ¡Artemis despierta!

La gata había corrido con suerte. Orión tapaba con un algodón especial sus hermosas orejitas impidiendo que aquel horrible sonido llegara a ellas.

& & & & &

La Estrella Negra dejó de generar esos espantosos chillidos. Se elevó lo bastante sobre el cielo para perderse totalmente de la vista de los seres humanos. Mientras en los edificios de Sinclair uno de los ejecutivos sucumbía a los intensos dolores que los ruidos le produjeron, cayó hincado y luego se desmayó. De su cuerpo tendido en el piso se escapó un humo denso color rojo y azul. Lentamente cada color mezclado comenzó a diferenciarse, el azul regresó al cuerpo del mortal y el rojo comenzó a crear una figura, primero dos brillantes y ardientes ojos, después un horrendo y deforme cuerpo. Un espectral grito sacudió el lugar.

-¿Está bien? – llamó su secretaria a la puerta

-Sí, no entre – gritó el hombre intentando ponerse en pie

-Tiene una llamada… Su esposa por la línea uno

-Sí – buscaba a su alrededor por respuestas. No había nada. Se tendió en su sillón para tomar la llamada – ¿Sí¿Puedo llamarte después?

Sus ojos seguían impregnados de ese color azul marino del humo, emitió un pequeño quejido, existir dejó de ser divertido cuando perdió su contraparte… Cuando él prefirió envejecer pues su tiempo había terminado ¿Sería posible que fuera el único ahora? Cerró los ojos escuchando de nuevo cada plegaria, cada rezo a él… Había permanecido tanto tiempo en su letargo que casi olvidó como controlarlo. La cabeza comenzó a dolerle con gran intensidad. Pronto escenas vinieron a su mente, imágenes difusas que se confundían entre ellas. Pidió porque cesaran pero no había a quien pedir pues él era principio y fin. Vio esos ojos verdes, esa alma de niño que se convertía en el alma de los condenados. Y el ruido cesó quedándose en un solo pensamiento

-Por favor Dios, te lo pido ayúdame… Por favor… Dios escúchame, te lo imploro que Henok esté bien… Que Henok esté bien

Él era Dios. Sus ojos ahora se tornaron rojos como el mismo fuego, él era el todopoderoso y omnipotente, no había nadie más que él… Jamás permitiría que el Heredero destruyera su eternidad. De nuevo se desmayó y para cuando regresó en sí había vuelto a ser un humano común.

& & & & &

Se sentía desfallecer, su razón ya no estaba en facultades de tomar decisiones pero quizá esta vez más que nunca en su vida era su propio corazón el que la estaba guiando. Un corazón destrozado por la pena, la amargura, la desolación de aquellos que eran y vivían como ella… abandonados… eternamente perdidos y sumidos en la desesperanza. Se sentó en el fondo del bar, pidió una cerveza y esperó por él.

-Me parece un poco extraño pidieras verme – saludó el deforme ser que se disfrazaba de humano con aquella gabardina y sombrero

-¿Aún quieres ese trato conmigo?

-¿Y a qué debo tu iniciativa? Hace un mes me negaste la oportunidad de negociar

-Las circunstancias cambian – afirmó Amy sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos temiendo él leyera su miedo

-Como sea… El trato es sencillo, y sabes tendrás toda mi protección mi hermosa niña… "Vida y Muerte"

Así la llamó la primera vez que la vio. Estaba fuera del hospital llorando desesperada pues el parto de su madre se había adelantado poniendo en riesgo su vida y la del bebé. No sintió a qué hora aquel impresionante monstruo se sentó a su lado. Lloraba como nunca, rogando sin cesar a cuanto dios conocía por su familia y tal parecía que el milagro se cumplió. Sus lágrimas cesaron al escuchar el pequeño ruido de una moneda deslizándose por la banqueta. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver aquel pequeño octágono que esa bestial mano le ofrecía.

-¡Quién eres!

-Soy el Ángel Negro mi bella Sailor Scout

Se levantó dispuesta a transformarse pero algo en esos ojos verdes la dejaron paralizada de terror. Había una mirada humana que se confundía con la de una bestia, un odio descomunal imposible de explicar.

-Tu alma me pertenece ahora ¿Eso lo entiendes?

-Perfectamente – contestó Amy

La llamó "Vida y Muerte" pues su poder era suficiente para dar vida o para arrebatarla pero la jovencita en esa ocasión se asuntó y huyó. El ángel volvió a intentarlo un par de veces más sin embargo Amy era más fuerte y necia de lo que creyó, hasta hoy…

-Quiero a mi hermano de regreso

-Ah el mocoso ese – sonrió la abominación divina – Eres Vida y Muerte ahora…

& & & & &

Serena siguió observando el firmamento en espera de esa cosa que tanto aterró a Rei pero el cielo solamente mostraba pequeñas nubes que anunciaban la tormenta. Sus pensamientos fueron ahora para Darien, eso hasta que un gran grito terminó su concentración.

-Qué sucede

-¡Tú! – gritaba Artemis furioso – Miserable – musitaba entre chillidos y su llanto de niño dulce

-¡Luna como te atreves! – gritó Mina ahora

-¿Qué sucede? – llegaba a la escena Rei

-No es lo que parece – tartamudeaba la gata

-¡Te odio!

En una sola palabra se podía explicar aquel arranque de ira: amor. Sí, el amor que se convierte en mil cosas en ese pequeño instante de arrebato. Artemis estaba realmente preocupado por Luna, salió a buscarla olvidando por completo a las Scouts pero el destino le tenía una gran sorpresa preparada, el momento perfecto para destrozar toda su vida: Infidelidad. Él… ella… él… ella… Mil pensamientos en su mente… me ama… No me ama… Infidelidad… él… ella…

-Artemis – dijo Luna sorprendida de verlo y separándose a toda prisa de Orión

-¡Qué haces aquí!

¿Faltaban las palabras? No cuando una escena lo decía todo. Él la besaba y ella parecía corresponder al gesto. Pobre gato blanco, pobre corazón enamorado. Gritó, maldijo y en su arrebato destruyó cuando tenía. Ya nada importaba. Los gritos cesaron cuando Orión confesó que tenían más tiempo del que parecían saliendo juntos

-Pero, pero…

-Lo siento Artemis, no pretendía esto

-¡Eres mía!

-¡No lo soy!

Llantos y pleitos sin sentido. El amor se convierte lentamente en dolor, la agonía comienza y el idilio que se creyó eterno se despedaza lenta y dolorosamente frente a nuestros ojos. El fin. Artemis no lo comprendía, ni pretendía hacerlo, ya no buscaba explicaciones sino soluciones, algo que apagara de una buena vez ese cúmulo de sensaciones que hacían temblar a su pequeño cuerpecito.

-Te odio

Y este momento cruel quedó marcado para siempre como el "incidente"


	2. El Angel Negro

"_Historias que con el lento paso del tiempo se convierten en leyendas."_

**2. El Ángel Negro**

Y el cielo entero retumbó, la fiereza misma de los dioses se estaba desencadenando. Lejos de allí Haruka había cedido al fuerte dolor de su abdomen. También ella estaba cansada de vivir entre sombras y presa de miedos, sentimientos y pasiones sin sentido como su hermosa sirena. Ya no más. Levantó la mirada y sus ojos azules se impregnaron de un tono cristalino que le daban un toque hechicero y mágico. Se escucharon un par de relámpagos que presagiaban ya una fuerte tormenta. Ella se levantó del piso, sacó del cajón la daga que había adquirido en una subasta hacía un par de meses.

-No lo permitiré

Nadie más impediría hacer verdad su felicidad. Ella era dueña de su destino, ella escribiría la nueva leyenda donde contaría la verdad, donde triunfaría el amor y la justicia… Donde los condenados como ella serían los vencedores. Caminó con parsimonia entre las calles de Tokio, sus ojos aún tenían ese destello exótico y celestial. Miró con tranquilidad al cielo sabiendo que hoy era el día.

-¿Quién está allí?

Gritó el hombre rubio al escuchar ruidos en su sala. Su mirada severa se cambió por una sonrisa un tanto sarcástica y llena de desprecio. Se sirvió un poco de agua y se sentó frente a la chica rubia en espera de lo que ella tenía que decirle pero no sucedió. Silencio

-Creí estabas en Francia en tus absurdos jueguitos de autos

-Estaba – contestó Haruka

-¿Te das por vencida?

-Es mío y lo sabes – musitó con voz grave – No pretendas ahora arrebatármelo… No sabes de lo que puedo ser capaz

-No me interesan tus amenazas de niña, haz lo que quieras – volvió a reír

Haruka se puso en pie decidida. Un nuevo rayo, la casa se quedó sumida en las tinieblas. El hombre se levantó de su silla, observó esos ojos azules que mostraban todas las pasiones desencadenadas. Exhaló un suspiro sabiendo que algo más buscaba que una herencia ¿Qué podría querer realmente? Pero ya no pudo pensar más. Un sentimiento extraño lo sacudió al contemplar la verdad en su mirada: Venganza. Retrocedió un tanto asustado. Demasiado tarde. Un trueno resonó con furia haciendo vibrar los cristales de la casa. Sangre. Un nuevo relámpago iluminó el rostro de la joven, la última imagen que vio pues había perecido a manos de su heredero.

-Por fin libre – musitó la joven rubia

Se tendió en el sillón observando el cielo a través de la ventana. Había hecho demasiadas cosas malas en su vida, se llenó tantas veces las manos de sangre inocente que casi había jurado estaba ya en el infierno pero aquellas ocasiones siempre fueron buscando un bien común. Hoy cómo explicaría lo que acaba de hacer. Soportó demasiados años la tortura, y hubiera seguido así de no ser por Setsuna. Hizo una mueca de enfado segura que la joven jugaba con su mente ¿Para qué revelarle el gran secreto de su futuro? Nunca comprendió del todo a su amiga, y ahora menos podía entender a dónde quería llevarla. Emitió un pequeño suspiro pues el tiempo había terminado, cuando la tormenta cesara ella debía estar de vuelta en Francia para su competencia sin rastro alguno de su inesperada visita

-Lo siento padre… Los sacrificios son inevitables…

& & & & &

Se sentó frente al gran auditorio vacío, con su violín en mano se preparó para ejecutar la pieza maestra que había escrito ayer. Cerró sus hermosos ojos verdes intentado concentrarse pues sus pensamientos seguían en Haruka. Hoy regresaba de una competencia en Francia, los diarios la había llenado de elogios y cómo no hacerlo…

-Eso sonó horrible – sonrió la jovencita

Pudo haber teniendo unas hermosas vacaciones. Ahora mismos, mientras veía a la chiquilla engreída se imaginaba en la rivera francesa paseando con su torbellino pero no, la vida de artista era cruel y mal pagada, en lugar de rivera se tuvo que conformar con Tokio y como premio a la ironía la compañía de esa niña ¿Por qué se empeñaba en ser tan irritante?

-Intento algo nuevo

-¿Desafinar? – sonrió de nuevo mostrando sus dientes blancos

-Ver qué tan buen oído tienes – se arrepintió de sus palabras antes de terminarlas. Lo dicho y hecho esa niña sacaba lo peor de su ser – Lo siento no quise decir eso – siempre olvidaba que la chiquilla era sorda.

-¿El qué? – frunció su naricita

Sus ojos verde esmeralda la miraban con tanta intensidad que se empezaba a sentir intimidada. ¿Por qué se empeñaba en ser tan molesta? Llegó a pensar que le tenía envidia pero, lo cierto es que tocaba tan bien como ella, después cambió de idea asegurando que se trataba de la pubertad eso hasta que supo que la chiquilla tenía 15 años aunque la idea seguía siendo útil, aún sus hormonas mantenían una guerra campal.

-Me alegra llegaras temprano – cambió el tema

-Sí – se recogió su cabello negro en una coleta

-¿Y tu infección de oídos? – se quedó mirando su aparato auditivo

-Bien – contestó con enfado que a Michiru le pareció más bien nervios – Se le hizo tarde al director… Tengo hambre y sueño

-Yo también – silencio

-Traje emparedados ¡Quieres uno! – invitó con una euforia que desconcertaba a cualquiera

-No lo creo – se siguió de largo sabiendo que ésta era su línea para terminar la conversación antes de terminar en más ironías de las que podía soportar

-No tienen nada de malo – decía la niña sacándolos de su mochila – es comida – mordió uno de ellos

& & & & &

Su vida había cambiado tanto desde la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia que a veces le daba la razón a Haruka, cambió tanto que podía jurar se convirtió en otra persona. Con el tiempo el dolor de lo sucedido en sus vidas se trasformó en irritación, amargura y hasta cierto desprecio por la humanidad. Hubo un tiempo en que dejó de tocar, a veces anhelaba escapar como lo hacía su rubia compañera pero al final tuvo que quedarse, aferrada a la idea que un día sería el tiempo para volar lejos de esa prisión.

-¿Cómo estuvo el día? – le recibió el encantador jovencito la mochila

-Pésimo – con un tosco movimiento lo quitó de la puerta – Odio mi vida – se sentó en el asiento del copiloto

-Bueno ya somos dos – contestó el chiquillo a señas – Mi mamá está algo enfadadita… ¡Qué novedad! Es que tuvo mal día en el trabajo y pues ya sabes… Cosas… Cosas – pobrecillo empezaba a cansarse de sus monólogos sin sentido – Me gustan las vacaciones tal vez vaya a la preparatoria, tengo 15 años y debo estar en preparatoria… Haré el examen de nuevo ¿Crees lo pase?

-No sé Kared – contestó por fin Michiru siendo parte de esa conversación para nadie – Es, a veces, cuestión de suerte…

-Tú la tienes – sonrió el chiquillo un tanto entristecido

-Me refiero a que hay tantos estudiantes que a veces uno no lo logra por una milésima…

-Supongo – se rascó la cabeza inquieto pues sabía que su hermana tenía la mejor intensión pero la realidad era otra, él era torpe para la escuela… muy torpe

Tal vez para ella él no significaba nada pero para Kared ella era todo su mundo. Nunca olvidaría la primera vez que la vio. Quizá lo recordaba tanto por la tristeza que sintió. Ella se veía tan desprotegida, tan triste y tan vulnerable. Su madre la llevó una noche de invierno. Recordaba nevaba y ella lloraba sin poder explicar el por qué. Pedían entre sollozos por una explicación, por respuestas a miles de preguntas pero él era aún un niño y solamente se quedó allí con la mano extendida ofreciéndole un vaso de leche tibia y un pedazo de pan

-Vete por favor – sollozaba

-Es que no puedo – musitó un tanto cohibido – Si te dejo y te pasa algo…

-No pasa nada… nada… Por favor déjame sola

Sabía que con el tiempo se acostumbraría a la casa, a su nueva vida y hasta a su nuevo papá. Para él su padre era el hombre más genial y maravilloso que podía existir en todo el planeta pero para Michiru resultó una pequeña molestia, alguien con quien terminaba discutiendo por casi todo hasta que Melissa, su madre, le ordenó al pobre hombre dejar de llevarle la contraria a la niña…

-¿Esperas diga sí a todo lo que ella pretende?

-Exacto – gritó encolerizada la mujer

-Es mi casa

-Es mi hija… Decide dos niños o ninguno

-¿Me amenazas? – gritó fuera de sí

-Necesita tiempo, es mi niña, déjame decidir cómo lo manejo

-Te arrepentirás

Kared pensaba que el único arrepentido después de estos años era su padre. Pero luego vino ese sombrío tiempo en que los secretos se volvieron parte de su mundo y él se volvió un ser inexistente. Casi lo entendía, Michiru siempre estaba tan triste y solitaria que él también le cedía más derechos de los que debieron ser. Una tarde su padre habló con él, intentaba sostener una charla de hombre a hombre solamente que su querido viejo era hasta gracioso cuando intentaba aparentar seriedad.

-Eres el hombre de la casa, debes de cuidar de es aniña, con todo y que eso significa dejarla hacer lo que se le de la gana… Es una niña muy linda, cuando te da permiso de tratarla porque ah qué imposible es ¿Me odiará?

-Papá – reía el niño encantado del monólogo de su padre – No necesitas decir más…

Esa charla siempre sobró pues la ternura que le inspiraba Michiru siempre lo llamó a cuidarla, protegerla y velar por su felicidad. Hasta que se fue. Creyó no regresaría y contra pronósticos la vio volver unos meses después, un tanto cambiada, otro tanto cansada y al final supo que como sucedió con su madre Michiru Kaioh se acostumbró… se convirtió en un Sinclair

-Ni lo sueñes – reía la joven violinista conversando al móvil

-Tal vez un día mi suerte cambie y quien sabe – sonrió a sí mismo

& & & & &

Despertó esa mañana con ese sentimiento latente que ya no regresaría a Japón. Sabía que un día su madre terminaría cansándose de ella y para su asombro superó la fecha. Sus padres decidieron por fin que era mejor su pequeña y fuera de todo control hijita se fuera a estudiar la universidad en Inglaterra. Mina se sintió dichosa por fin haría sus sueños realidad pues en su lista estaba todo menos seguir estudiando. ¿Entonces qué le pasaba esta mañana? Tal vez era la nostalgia, el anhelo por lo que se dejará o simplemente ese fatal amor que se clavó en lo profundo de su ser.

-Y entonces qué harás Artemis

-Llorar – se sonó la nariz para continuar sus sollocitos

-¿No crees te puede caer bien la distancia?

-No quiero volver a saber nada de ella

-Por eso nos iremos a otro continente – de verdad que el animalito era necio

-No, quiero que sepa no soy un gato bobo… Me quedaré

-No puedes – ahora sí se estaba enojando – Mi madre no te dará de comer ni te cuidara ¡Y antes que diga yo no lo hacía ten en cuenta que a mí me puedes hablar!

-No quiero irme – gimoteaba desesperado

Que se quedara, ya le hablaría rogando por ser enviado por paquetería a Londres ¿Y si le pasaba algo en el viaje? Se mareaba hasta en la bañera. Emitió un pequeño suspiro. No había más remedio, lo dejaría con Amy o con Lita o…

-No quiero estar con ninguna de ellas – lloraba

-Bueno y entonces qué voy a hacer contigo

-Déjame en un bote de basura, alguna niña linda se compadecerá de mí y me llevará con ella… ¡Qué triste es mi vida!

-¿Puede haber alguien que sienta más pena por ti que tú mismo?

Y tronó los dedos encontrando a la niña ideal que tal vez podría ayudarlo: Hotaru Tomoe

-Bueno ya que – masculló el gato cediendo a los deseos de su protegida

-Gracias por el favor – rechinó los dientes la rubia

Amy esperaba a su madre, su mirada se había convertido en un témpano de hielo. Clarissa Mizuno se asombró de verla afuera del departamento, sonrió con cierto sarcasmo esperando que esa mirada gélida desapareciera del rostro de su hija mas no sucedió. Entró al departamento observando a Henok jugando.

-Vaya así que no le pasó nada ¿Dónde estaba el niño?

-En objetos perdidos – contestó la criatura

-Ve a tu cuarto – le ordenó Amy – Mamá y yo necesitamos hablar

El niño obedeció y la mujer sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la espina dorsal. Se sentó sin poder evitar que una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujara en su rostro. Anoche fue muy severa con su hija, tal vez más de lo necesario. Estuvo a punto de ser ella quien comenzara la conversación pero Amy le extendió un fólder evitando cualquier diálogo insulso entre ellas

-Helo allí

Clarissa no podía dar cabida a lo que leía. Se trataba de una beca para ingresar a los laboratorios Ohk, aquellas becas se daban solamente a los mejores promedios del último año de Ingeniería Bioquímica. Intentó salir de su asombro para gritar de felicidad pero su hija ya se había ido a la cocina a continuar sus labores

-Es fabulosos – por fin salía del asombro – Amy sabes lo que significa ¿lo sabes?

-Sí, el pago a la traición – musitó para sí misma sin poder borrar de su mente la idea de haberse condenado

-¡Iremos a celebrar!

Mamá no puedo, necesito te hagas cargo del niño hoy… tengo que ir a despedir a una amiga… Se va a estudiar a Londres y…

-Esta bien

-¿En serio? Bien antes que te salga un compromiso me voy – dejó todo para salir de la casa – Como pude hacerlo… Cómo

-Quizá porque era la vida de tu hermano… de la única persona en este mundo que te ama

-¡Cállate! – volteó buscando esa espectral voz pero solamente se encontró sola a media calle – Sal de mi cabeza… ¡Déjame en paz!

& & & & &

La despedida fue más breve de lo que esperó. Rei estaba muy enfadada pues su abuelo no contento con echar a perder su fiesta invitando a su padre la timó de nuevo regalándole una camioneta del año de 1980. Estuvo a punto de asesinarlo si no es que Nicolás lo impide. En realidad no importaba, no esperaba cumpliera pero se sentía tan defraudada y engañada por las personas que amaba que cualquier cosa era suficiente para explotar.

-Me voy – dijo Mina ya lista para abordar su avión

-¡Cuídate! – lloraba como desesperada Serena – Nosotras nos haremos cargo de Artemis

-Ya no llores – la consoló la joven – Volveré en un par de meses, cuando termine el semestre y quien sabe tal vez ya sea una modelo o cantante o…

-Como sea – interrumpió la morena cansada de sus tontería – Yo espero no vuelvas – le susurró

Sonrieron y Mina se despidió. Subía los escalones pensando en por qué no le decía nada, tal vez ya no la volvería a ver. Se detuvo y dio la vuelta para contemplarla, Rei la miraba. Sonrió como tonta y con la mano dijo adiós. Hacía mucho dejaron de ser amigas, hacía tanto que se perdió cualquier cariño y hoy resultaba tan difícil decirle lo importante que era en su vida… expresar dos tristes palabras con lo que se dice todo y el alma guarda de nuevo calma: Te quiero.

-Bien

Fue la última palabra que le dijo…

& & & & &

Orión gritó al punto de morir de la rabieta ¿Cómo dejo Luna irse a su líder de Scouts? Claro que dada la situación en que conoció a las jovencitas ninguna quería si quiera verlo. Qué importaba la amistad o esas tonterías de fraternidad, nacieron para ser guerreras para defender el planeta y jurar lealtad a la princesa ¡La princesa! Ahora recordaba Luna le dijo que la chiquilla seguía sin encontrar una universidad o qué hacer con el resto de su vida

-Hola mi bella princesa Serenity

-No me llames así – se tendió en la cama la jovencita – Eres un gato muy malo sabes, destrozaste vivo a Artemis

-Es tema a parte princesa… Nuestra vida amorosa es nuestra

-Bueno – se dio la vuelta para acomodarse a dormir

-He sabido que su alteza aún no decide qué estudiará

-No, realmente no creo tener talento para la escuela

-¿Y si? – se acomodó cerca de ella – si se decidiera por ciencias políticas o economía o…

-¿Un año sabático? Mira Orión – por fin lo observaba a los ojos – ya pasaron inscripciones así que no puedo lograr un lugar

-Pero puede acudir a los exámenes especiales – la respuesta no se hizo esperar tanto la chica como Luna estallaron en sonoras carcajadas – ¡Cuál es la gracia!

-Bueno esos exámenes – comenzó a explicar la gata – son para gente extremadamente inteligente, tú sabes gente especial…

-No para mí – seguía destornillada de la risa

-Puede intentar su alteza

-No tengo dinero – contestó entre carcajadas. Y su risa se volvió aún más intensa cuando vio los folletos que el gato le traía – ¿Crees mi familia es rica? Tal vez soy princesa de la Luna pero aquí en la tierra se ocupa de dinero y padre que ganen mucho para pagar estas universidades

-¡Eres la princesa debes ir a una escuela muy buena y prestigiosa! – gritaba enfadado – Podríamos conseguir una beca – y de nuevo la respuesta fueron más carcajadas

-Qué graciosos es, con razón te gusta más que Artemis – reía Serena – Artemis era muy gracioso pero él… él se lleva el premio

-¿Cuál es la gracia?

La joven dejó de reír dándose cuenta que de verdad el gato la creía un genio. Respiró profundamente para explicarle el por qué resultaba tan graciosa la plática.

-Orión – se paró la rubia enfrente de él – mírame bien ¿te parezco una princesa¿una persona inteligente¿una persona estudiosa u ordenada¿una persona con una inteligencia media¡No! Tendré suerte si logro terminar la universidad y punto

-Eso fue muy graciosos – seguía riendo Luna – me dolerá la panza

-¡Podemos conseguir algo!

-Si lo consigues lo pensaré – renegó la rubia fastidiada de ver lo necio que era

& & & & &

Kared estaba demasiado ocupado en su videojuego como para darse cuenta que su madre había llegado a casa. Melissa frunció el ceño cansada de ver cómo su niño se saltaba sus órdenes. Por fin se decidió y con furia colosal le tiró de una oreja atrayendo toda su atención.

-Tienes que estudiar para el examen – le dijo a señas

-Pero madre – rengó el chiquillo – jamás de los jamases aprobaré ¿para qué me martirizas?

-Hazlo y punto. Deberías aprender algo de Lindsay, ella se empeña como nadie y ve hasta dónde ha llegado, qué hermoso toca

-Si – musitó Michiru enfadada – Es tan talentosa e imposible – rió intentando animar a su hermano – Vamos madre lo que esa niña tiene de talentosa Kared lo tiene de simpático, amable, dulce, tierno…

-Como sea estudia cabeza dura – se retiró a la cocina dando por finalizada la discusión

-Mamá tiene razón ella es tan… tan ella – reía ensoñado por la idea – es que a mí me falta suerte y talento… Hay gente que nace especial como ella o tú pero – una sonrisita traviesa se dibujó en su rostro – No me veas así ¿Quieres saber por qué ella se porta raro contigo?

-Me encantaría o por lo menos saber cómo es que es tu mejor amiga

-Ah, es que para entender a Lindsay hay que pensar como tarado… Está enamorada de ti y mucho, te ama con fascinación

-Claro sonso – le golpeó con cariño en la cabecita – Ahora lo veo todo claro es igual que lo que yo hago con Haruka sí, definitivamente cómo no lo vi antes

-No seas sarcástica – reía el chiquillo encantado de sus gestos – Lindsay es Lindsay además la menosprecias tanto que es un reflejo involuntario de autodefensa

-Ah más claro ni el agua

-¿Y si tenía razón? Ya había buscado cuanta respuesta era posible, que ya era buena idea buscar las imposibles ¿Por qué le interesaba? Qué más daba qué tuviera esa niña. Tenía que ser franca, le llamaba la atención tanto como su torbellino, era un enigma completo para ella, desde su manera extraña de ser, esa forma rara y extravagante de vestir, sus ideas, sus charlas poco convencionales, la comida que llevaba y el carácter, cómo adivinar qué reacción tendría. Se decidió, recogería esa tarde a Kared y vería si era cierto.

-Yo recojo al niño grandote – llegada la hora le dijo a su madre tomándole las llaves de la mano

-Bien – regresó a su estudio a trabajar

& & & & &

No era sorpresa la niña viviera en un enorme palacio diseñado para seres ricos y poderosos como ellos. La mujer que le atendió era la ama de llaves, algunas veces la vio en los concierto y hasta llegó a pensar era la madre de la niña, eso hasta que su hermano la sacó del error. La mujer era demasiado amable, tanto que asustaba, como si aquella fortaleza nunca fuera ningún humano y era tal su alegría por ver otro ser que imploraba porque no se fueran.

-Juegan en la azotea

-¿Nunca se ha caído Lindsay de cabeza? – si era sí, daría por terminada su investigación

-No – la miró extrañadísima de tal pregunta

-Olvídelo

Siguió sola hasta la azotea. Esta vez si se sorprendió. Nunca se había preguntado qué tanto harían Kared y la niña juntos, así que mientras subía las escaleras pensaba en las miles de opciones que había excepto la que estaba viendo. Una ciudad completa extendida en todo lo largo y ancho de la azotea: edificios, carros, calles, centros comerciales, todo lo que hace a una ciudad.

-Bienvenido a Lindsaypolis – saludó el chiquillo poniéndose en pie

La niña se quedó petrificada, de sus manos se cayó el pequeño carrito mientras Kared seguía hablando. Para ella dejó de existir el tiempo y hasta la realidad completa. Entre tartamudeos logró por fin saludar a la joven.

-Así que sí juegan – reía Michiru

-El Martes es Kaledpolis

& & & & &

Decidieron salir de compras pues necesitarían ropa nueva para el verano… irían a la playa, a escalar las montañas, a centros comerciales… Y Serena no lo resistió, su llanto comenzó tan abrupta y escandalosamente que Rei brincó sobre Lita creyendo se trataba del fin del mundo.

-Mina – sollozaba

El grupo se dividió por fin. Hizo un puchero infantil para volver a llorar con la intensidad de un niño pequeño. Debía dejar de lamentarlo pues si era sincera hacía mucho el equipo de amigas se desvaneció. Dejaron de ser las cinco para convertirse en una independencia. Primero Amy que con sus deberes maternales terminó quedando rezagada de sus asuntos. "No tengo tiempo" "No puedo" "Quizá la siguiente semana" "Mañana tal vez" Hasta que Amy dejó de ser parte del grupo. Intentaban ayudarle mas ella pronto se negó a recibir aquella cálida amistad aferrada a un algo que no lograron entender.

-¿Tendrá razón Mina y a la señora Mizuno le falta un señor Mizuno?

-No creo – rió la morena pues si tuvo un segundo hijo era porque existía un señor Mizuno

Y el siguiente año vino el peor pleito jamás visto entre ellas. La guerra se declaró, Mina vs. Rei y aunque más de una vez Lita y luna intentaron explicarle el por qué, ella nunca lo entendió. ¿Qué tenía que ver Haruka y Michiru con ello¿Por qué las sacaban a colación al tema siempre? La gata fue la primera en cansarse de ello, ya un día dejaría de ser una niña para comprender lo que involucraba el odio mutuo que se juraron las jovencitas

-Ese vestido se ve hermoso – suspiró Lita babeando en el aparador

Ese mismo año vino lo de Darien… La cruel y brutal separación… Sus ojos se empañaron deseosos de estallar en su llanto desesperado mas esta vez tuvo razones para dejarlo de lado. Un poderoso viento se formaba en el centro de la calle, varios autos tuvieron que detenerse abruptamente causando algunos choques. Del centro de aquel remolino descendía lentamente ese majestuoso y grotesco ser

-No puede ser – masculló Amy observando lo que el viento trajo consigo

-¡Qué es eso!

Delgado y alto, superando el promedio de estatura de un humano por mucho. Su piel negra le daba un toque siniestro mientras sus vestimentas un tanto anticuadas en tonos oscuros se confundían con su piel. Sus grotescas manos parecían feroces garras pues sus dedos largos se veían como pequeños ganchos listos para desgarrar. Sin embargo lo qué más impresionó a Serena fueron sus ojos, esas preciosas esmeraldas relucientes que la miraban fijamente. Por un momento el tiempo pareció desvanecerse en ese cambio de miradas.

-Sus ojos – musitó al cabo de unos minutos

Juraba los había visto en otro lado. Pero no había tiempo para ello, las alas de pluma negra del poderoso ser se extendían mostrando un pedazo de su omnipotencia. El aire se dejó ir sobre ellas arrastrándolas contra el muro. Buen momento para correr y transformarse… Excepto para Serena que seguía sumida en el hechizo perpetuo de esa mirada escalofriante

-Princesa Serenity – masculló esa profunda voz

Ese gutural sonido parecía provenir del mismo inframundo, hueco, vacío de todo sentimiento o humanidad. Rei se congeló completamente creyendo que aquella temible bestia se dirigía a Serena pero en realidad dirigió sus palabras a cualquiera que lo escuchara

-Yo soy el Ángel Negro, y busco a la princesa de Luna… He venido a reclamar el Cristal de Plata, pues el tiempo ha llegado, la oscuridad y el silencio se posarán sobre la tierra trayendo la gloria a los condenados…

-Somos las Sailor Scouts que luchan por el amor y la justicia – se escuchó el tremendo grito de guerra de cuatro poderosas Scouts

-No hay tiempo – musitó el ángel mientras sus alas se extendían de nuevo, esta vez para emprender el viaje

-¡Espera! – gritó Júpiter – ¡Trueno de Júpiter resuena!

Demasiado tarde el ángel había emprendido la retirada. Sailor Mercury perdió su transformación sin ser ella quién lo quisiera, cayó al piso vencida por el cansancio y su mirada se posó sobre aquel con quien juró pacto eterno de lealtad: El Ángel Negro

-Traición – resonó la perversa voz dentro de su cabeza

-Lo siento – musitaba desesperada


	3. Una extraña noche

"_Historias que con el lento paso del tiempo se convierten en leyendas."_

**3. Una extraña noche**

**_Diecisiete años antes de Fin del Mundo…_**

Sus ojos verdes observaban con cuidado a las dos mujeres que con ánimo sostenían una gran discusión. A sus escasos cuatro años no lograba comprender qué sucedía o el por qué los ojos de las mujeres irradiaban tal furia. Tapó con sus manos sus orejas para dejar de escuchar aquel griterío, sin embargo resultó en vano. Caminó entonces hasta la escalera pero antes de pode llegar a ella ya una de las mujeres la sujetaba con fuerza. La pequeña niña observó con cierto desdén esos ojos vedes iguales a los suyos que irradiaban un temor descomunal, era una sensación que nunca había visto ni percibido en otro ser humano.

- Es mía – gritó la mujer de ojos verde azul

- No, el engendrarla no la vuelve tu propiedad – gritó la otra mujer acercándose a ellas

Pero la dama no dejaría que le arrebataran a su niña. Sujetó a la criatura con mayor fuerza a su pecho mientras con la mitad de su cuerpo la protegía. Respiraba de forma entrecortada por lo acalorado de la discusión. Los ojos verde azules de la mujer escrutaban cada rincón de la mansión buscando una salida fácil y rápida. Su piel blanca ahora se veía brillosa por el sudor. Había dejado de escuchar lo que su hermana gritaba.

- Es mía – repitió ya sin voz

Pero sabía perdería… Miró a los ojos a la pequeña, entre balbuceos intentó explicarle el por qué se rendiría hoy ante el poder del dinero. Miró de nuevo a la mujer y las lágrimas estuvieron a punto de escapar. Emitió un pequeño suspiro para mirar de nuevo esos tiernos ojos verdes.

- Eres mía – le dijo a la criatura – Pero a veces… Las cosas no son como debieran, no me es posible llevarte conmigo – y por fin las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos – De verdad te amo y un día regresaré por ti –miró esta vez a su hermana de manera amenazante

- Espero no – sonrió la elegante dama – De hecho sé no lo harás, esperaste casi tres años para venir a reclamarla y ahora ¿cuántos más debe esperar por ti?

- No tenías derecho…

- ¿Y tú tienes alguno después de tres años?

Hubo un profundo silencio. La mujer de ojos verde azul bajó su fiera mirada. Cómo olvidar que por una aventura abandonó a su criatura. No tenía disculpa alguna más allá de las pasiones que se desencadenan por el amor, cómo un romance sincero y real se perdió en una noche de locura, en un segundo de temor y duda. Intentó buscar la normalidad, la aceptación y al final se quedó vacía. Después la historia fue más compleja, prefirió abandonar al fruto de su noche desmedida, olvidar que alguna vez esa niña existió y ahora…

- Lo lamento – repetía entre sollozos

- No hay redención – sentenció la elegante dama y éstas palabras se quedaron grabadas en la mente de la niña.

- No lo quería así –gritó desesperada sujetando con fuerza a la criaturita – devuélveme a mi hija… Devuélvemela por favor

Por fin había enloquecido. Sujetando a su hija con fuerza y con el último impulso del corazón se abalanzó contra su hermana, de un golpe la retiró de su única salida. Pero la suerte no estaba hoy con ella, por la puerta principal entraba su cuñado. La mujer de ojos verde azul se desvió entonces hacia la cocina. Bajó a la niña y con presura buscó un cuchillo entre los cajones.

- ¡Qué haces! – gritó el hombre

- Defender lo que es mío – ahora lo amenazaba con un cuchillo de carnicero – Ella se va conmigo – gritaba fuera de sí. Sujetó de nuevo a la pequeña y con cuchillo en mano hizo que aquel hombre retrocediera

Corrió de nuevo a la salida. Ya no habría nadie ni nada que la detuviera. Miró con alegría la libertad hasta que sintió un jalón desde atrás. Su hermana la sujetaba con fuerza del brazo, a ella se unió el marido y en seguida uno de los guardaespaldas de la familia que entraba en acción sometiendo a la intrusa.

- ¡Michiru! – gritó desesperada la mujer mientras veía cómo le era arrebatada de las manos sin piedad

Por largos años se dedicaron a huir, cualquier razón era suficiente para sentir que alguien llegaría a arrebatarles la niña como sucedió aquel día. La sobreprotegieron del mundo perverso y entonces esa pequeña creció solitaria y taciturna, ensimismada en ese vacío y aislamiento al que su madre biológica la condenó. Durante los siguientes diez años no volvieron a saber mucho de la mujer que la engendró, llegó una noticia perdida de un intento de suicidio y después de un romance que la dejó de nuevo embarazada, pero ya no importaba, no para Saytori Kaioh…

& & & & &

_**Actualidad…**_

Se frotó el arco de la nariz cansada de sus vanos intentos. No podía negar no sonaba tan mal su soneto pero había algo que le disgustaba cuando lo interpretaba. Le faltaba Haruka, le faltaba paz. Los últimos seis meses parecían ser Haruka vs. Michiru, las rencillas iban desde las cosas más simples hasta situaciones tan complejas como para ya no evadir un pleito de proporciones inimaginables. Ella la llamaba necia, caprichosa, testaruda… Y Michiru enfadada le colgaba o la dejaba hablando sola segura que regresaría a suplicar su perdón. ¿Y si un día no sucedía¿Si ella ya no regresaba? Tal vez hoy sería ese día. Frunció el ceño pues ella empezó. Estaba cansada que todo terminara y empezara por Melissa ¡Era su familia! Era feliz en su nueva vida

- No soy pesimista sino realista – gritó esa mañana

- ¿Cuál es tu problema?

- Esa mujer te corrompe… No puedes ir por la vida siendo así…

- ¡Así como!

- Como ella, las personas no se dejan ni se tratan como basura… ¡No soy un objeto más de tu colección!

- ¡Tú empezaste!

- Ella te dice salta y sabes qué haces tú

- ¿Salto? – ironizó sacándola de sus casillas

- ¡Preguntas qué tan alto¿Dónde quedó la Michiru de la que me enamoré? La mujer segura, emprendedora, sensible y…

- ¡En el mismo sitio donde dejaste a la Haruka que yo amé! En el pasado – Se dio la vuelta dejándola de nuevo hablando sola

Chistó y dio una patada a la pared cansada de esta situación. Siempre era ella, hasta parecía buscar el momento adecuado para ponerlas una contra la otra. ¿Esto era su definición de vida perfecta? Estaban mejor solas ¡Ella lo estaba¿Cómo pudo cambiar tanto¡Cómo dejó que pasara! Michiru se volvió indiferente, algo apática y hasta amargada. Miraba a todos con indiferencia, a veces su arrogancia era tanta que ni a ella se dignaba a hablarle. Se volvió caprichosa, obstinada y solitaria… Intentaba entenderla, hasta que con el tiempo comprendió que solamente restaba amarla. Un día le decía esto y al otro lo opuesto. En un segundo la amaba y era capaz de llegar al fin del mundo por ella y al siguiente momento la abandonaba. ¡Ella tenía la culpa! Melissa Sinclair la corrompió al punto de volverla fría y despiadada.

- ¡Michiru! – corrió detrás de ella

- ¡No me hables! Eres realmente odiosa cuando te lo propones Tenoh

- ¡Yo¡Qué me dices tú! Si te vas no iré a suplicarte como otras veces – sentenció al verla subirse al auto – lo prometo

- Bien pues me atendré a las consecuencias – dio un portazo y arrancó el auto

- ¡Lo juro, lo cumpliré!

-¿Y si esta vez era verdad? Tenía todo el día sin saber de ella. Tal vez estaría en el autódromo destrozando llantas o como sea que se dijera. Ya no pudo más, se soltó a llorar sintiendo que toda la amargura de esos años afloraba dispuesta a llevarla al infierno. Un pequeño sonido la hizo levantar la mirada encontrando esos ojos verdes inquietos observándola con cierta ternura

- ¿Estás bien? – interrogó Lindsay

- No es nada – se limpió las lágrimas – cosas de críos

- Ah de eso debes saber mucho – sonrió sintiendo que de nuevo la joven la agredía sin razón

- Es en serio, son tonterías… No lo digo por ti ¿Cómo estuvo el curso¿Ya hablamos inglés?

- No – se masajeó detrás del cuello un gesto repetitivo que realizaba cuando estaba tensa – reprobé… No puedo pasar del primer módulo – siguió frotándose el cuello y moviendo la cabeza bastante tensa por el tema – No es normal verte llorando… ¿Te sucede algo?

- Nada – contestó a señas – Nada que importe mucho o no tenga solución

& & & & &

Todas las miradas estaban clavadas en él. Orión, el gato ladrón, el que le robó la felicidad a Artemis. Y si alguna vez necesitaron unirse para enfrentar a un enemigo hoy lo hacían con toda la pasión de sus corazones, sus fuerzas enteras se destinarían a combatir el mal personificado en ese gato pinto. Luna intentó en vano calmar los ánimos recordándoles sobre la macabra aparición pero ninguna estaba a gusto con él siendo parte del equipo y Artemis lejos.

- Siento la tardanza – apareció en la venta una hermosa gata blanca

Cesaron los murmullos pues por un momento creyeron se trataba del gato blanco de Mina. Eran idénticos tan solo las facciones finas de su rostro la diferenciaban del otro gato y sin duda la dulce vocecita. Era tan hermosa, tanto que podía superar la belleza rara de Luna. Rei decidió dejar de lado las discusiones y ponerse a trabajar

- Gato – decía el niño a su hermana mayor

- Sí, es un preciosos gato… o gata perdón

- Mi nombre es Andrómeda – saludó coquetamente el animalito – También formé parte de la guardia del Milenio de Plata y Orión y yo estamos aquí por los constantes cambios que ha sufrido el planeta

- Eso es por la contaminación – habló Serena – No me vean así, soy despistada pero eso todos lo sabemos… Estamos destruyendo nuestro ecosistema y muy pronto lloverán rocas incandescentes, tal vez hasta ácido que derretirá todo, grandes tsunami que se llevarán a las personas, terremotos devastadores… El deshielo y finalmente moriremos

- Serena hoy estás muy pesimista – rió Lita

- Es acertado su pronóstico – comentó el gato pinto

- ¿Ah sí? – se asombró Rei de ver que su amiga daba una

- El planeta entero esta por convulsionar… No se trata simplemente de lo que la humanidad hace sino lo que vive y siente… Algo muy extraño sucedió con la línea del tiempo, parece se modificó sin alguna explicación coherente…

- Ahora tenemos un nuevo enemigo

- Él pidió verme – refutó Serena – eso no lo hace el enemigo

- Bueno no pero peligra princesa – el gato estaba muy nervioso pues las miradas severas y llenas de odio seguían sobre él – Necesito ver a las guerreras pues nuestro futuro ha cambiado y es hora de restaurar el orden ¿Ha sucedido algo inusual en los últimos dos años? Algo que se salga totalmente de lo normal

- Serena y Darien terminaron – masculló Lita entre dientes

- ¿Eso es anormal? – preguntó Amy – Creo que es parte de la vida

- Se supone se casarán y tendrán a Rini, ella será reina y él rey… pero separados no creo tengan nada – contestó la chica alta algo enojada por cómo su amiga veía al amor

- Bueno investigaré eso con Setsuna… Si es que la encontramos – contestó la gata Andrómeda – Resulta – esta vez miró a Orión quien la veía con expresión de asombro – Resulta que las puertas del tiempo están selladas y Setsuna creo salió de vacaciones porque no está por ningún lado

- ¡Mina tenía razón y se la comió el fantasma del tiempo! – gritaba aterrada la joven de coletitas

- ¡Cállate Serena tonta¡Cómo crees esas tonterías!

- Ahora viene por mí – se levantó corriendo de un lado a otro en busca de refugio – por eso el ángel me buscaba, me vino a advertir

- ¡Basta de tonterías! – gritó enfurecido Orión observando cómo todo se tomaban a juego

- ¡Por todos los dioses! – fue Amy esta vez quien gritó – Olvidé recoger la ropa… Lo siento chicas, después hablamos y me dicen como quedamos

- ¡Nadie te ha dado permiso de irte niña!

Ahora los pensamientos de Serena estaban en ese momento, en esas hermosas esmeraldas verdes que la contemplaban. Cómo podía una mirada contener ese sin fin de pasiones. El amor agonizante, un fulgor desmedido de pasión, de odio, dolor, amargura… amor… amor. Como si aquel ser mantuviera una constante lucha en su alma. Le faltaba esa pizca de felicidad, un poco menos de soledad y… seguía sin entender cómo alguien podía albergar tal tristeza, tanta soledad y oscuridad. Sentía pesar por ese ángel, por su mirada que la llamaba a protegerlo brindándole un poco de la calidez que tanto ansiaba ¿Dónde vio esa mirada antes?

- Se acabó – gritó Orión cansado de la discusión entre Luna y Andrómeda – Iremos a ver a las guerreras

& & & & &

Como lo predijo Mina encontrar a Haruka no sería ningún problema. Les había mandado por mail toda la información, ahora quedaba en sus manos. Rei se encargó de llevarlas ahora tenía una camioneta de 1980 que entre sus miles de fallas y antigüedad podía llegar en una pieza a las afueras de al ciudad donde estaba el autódromo.

- No hay entrada al público – dijo el guardia y Rei dio media vuelta regresando a la carretera

- Llama a Mina – y contra sus deseos tuvo que hacerlo pues cómo más entrarían

- Mencionen a Haruka y lo mucho que se enfadará eso bastará

- ¿Sí¿Y por qué?

- Porque es Haruka

En verdad funcionó. Quién no conocía los berrinches y desplantes de la rubia corredora. Su poder llegaba más allá de solamente manipular su auto como un verdadero dios del viento. Lo que ella quería se hacía, en el medio del espectáculo se le conocía por sus constantes escándalos, el romance que mantenía con Michiru kaioh y sus desplantes dignos de una diva. Tenía arranques de ira y una neurosis tan alta que muchos temían dirigirle la palabra pero eso no evitaba la reverenciaran y veneraran con pasión. No podía ser de otra forma, no conoció la tierra semejante prodigio. Haruka Tenoh era más que un Dios.

- No puedo creer lo lográramos – musitaba entre dientes sin quitarle de encima la vista al guardia pues esperaba de un momento a otro se diera cuenta del embuste – ¿Dónde estará?

- Pues donde haya autos – contestó Serena sintiéndose un verdadero genio por su deducción

- Es un autódromo cabeza de chorlito

- Ah, entonces estamos en el lugar correcto – ahora era toda un sapientísimo

- ¡La mato! – gritaba la morena siendo sujetada por Lita y Amy – La mato

- ¡Hola preciosas! – sonó esa encantadora y varonil voz detrás de ellas

- ¡Haruka!

Las miradas de Serena y Rei se embelezaron perdidas en su encanto. Haruka se movió segura y con embrujo seductor para saludar de beso a cada una de ellas. Serena fue la primera en experimentar esa sensación. Primero ese destello de perfume que enamoraba y enloquecería a cualquiera, luego esa sonrisa perfecta que arrastraba a la pérdida total de la razón y finalmente su mirada que simplemente hipnotizaba sumiéndola en un amor perfecto, en el misterio, en ese hechizo perdurable que la volvían irresistible. Ellas corrieron con la fortuna de sentirla de cerca, probar el roce de esos labios carnosos en sus mejillas para saborear la fantasía del paraíso y la eternidad de la explosión de pasiones.

- Wou estás wou – decía Serena sin encontrar las palabras para definirla

- Hola cabeza de bombón… Nunca las hubiera reconocido de no ser por tus coletas, son inconfundibles

- Nunca te despediste – lloriqueó Serena

- Cabeza de bombón – volvió a reír – te despides cuando te marchas y yo solamente salí a trabajar… Viajo mucho

- ¡Y no es mucho tiempo dos años!

- Yo no me he ido por más de seis meses

- Nunca nos visitas – lloraba ya la joven de coletas

- Oh es eso… he sido muy desatenta con mis hermosas amigas ¿verdad? – guiñó con esa coquetería que se había vuelto parte de ella – ¿Y si las invito a comer…?

- Sí – gritaron Lita y Serena al mismo tiempo sin permitir que la joven terminara la frase

- Hay un restaurante nuevo, es comida española… Comeremos una paella

- Sí una pa ella y otra pa mí – reía Serena encantada con su mal chiste

No esperaban la joven rubia hubiera cambiado tanto, la madurez le sentó de maravilla, se había vuelto tan guapo y tan seductor que no dejan de sentir ese penetrante y raro hechizo. Amy asintió, su respuesta era obvia para tal enamoramiento, cómo no sentirse atraída por ella, esa seguridad con que se movía, la elegancia y perfección de cada gesto, el estigma de misterio y finalmente creía que tanto tiempo con Michiru hizo que terminara adoptando ciertas maneras de ella.

- ¿Y dónde está Michiru? Necesitamos hablar con ustedes

- Eh bueno – hizo una mueca de enfado – tuvimos un ligero problema y no creo tenga muchas ganas de verme… yo no las tengo – dio un pequeño sorbo a su cerveza – Hotaru vive con su padre y Setsuna tiene poco que la vi, creo trabaja en la embajada… no me pregunten haciendo qué porque con ella nada es lo que parece

& & & & &

Michiru Kaioh gozaba de una vida perfecta que nunca soñó poder tener. Su talento le aseguró desde niña un lugar privilegiado en los seres que escriben la historia de frente y tiene nombre. Un verdadero prodigio, pero la vida le cobró caro tal don negándole una vida familiar estable. Constantes mudanzas, enfados que no entendía y finalmente llegó la pubertad y estalló. Deseaba amar, deseaba tener sus propias alas para volar. Ya no era una niña, ella escribiría su propia historia… su destino. Pelaba tanto con su madre sin entender el por qué la trataba así, qué temía hasta que un día el escabroso secreto fue revelado…

- Hola – contestó su móvil

- Quiero un móvil de cumpleaños – escuchó la voz de su hermano – Dijiste querías ver dinosaurios ¿Dónde estás¿o ya no irás?

Sabía que su padrastro estaba detrás de la llamada, pues para su hermano sordo un móvil resultaba improductivo. Llegaron a comprarle aparato auditivo pero su problema era demasiado serio como para que el aparato le ayudara si quiera un poco. Michiru lo consideraba especial, nunca conoció a un niño tan dulce y tierno. Se le escapó un fuerte suspiro, había olvidado lo de los dinosaurios. Rió, esta vez encantada de imaginar a su padrastro escribiendo los diálogos para su hijo ¿por qué no hablaba con ella? Vivían en la misma casa desde hacía más de dos años

- No puedo, estoy ocupada

- Iremos en helicóptero hasta Alemania a verlos… ¡En helicóptero! – gritaba emocionado

- Lo siento estoy ocupada

- Dijiste que querías ver el show de dinosaurios – renegó el niño – Lo dijiste ayer y me desgasté mucho consiguiendo esos ¡Papá esa es una palabrota! Papá escribió una palabrota refiriéndose a los boletos y al helicóptero

- Bueno sí, dije ayer que quería ir pero hoy ya no… Además no tengo tiempo

- Estas de vacaciones y no tienes ensayo Lindsay me lo dijo

- Lo lamento de verdad Kared ¿hola¡Me colgó! – soltó una gran carcajada sabiendo lo que seguiría en casa, el niño gimotearía pidiendo una explicación del por qué de su enfado si después de todo él sí iría…

A veces Michiru podía jurar que Isaac intentaba comprar su cariño y de verdad la molestaba mucho creyera que un viaje en helicóptero, un show privado o una visita al Vaticano la impresionarían. Extrañaba demasiado a su padre, a Saytori como para permitirle a Isaac entrar en su vida ocupando ese lugar especial.

- Casi termino aquí – miró complacida su labor

Hacía seis años comenzó su martirio. No solamente se enamoró de Haruka o se convirtió en una guerrera sino entró en la adolescencia. Los pleitos con su madre comenzaron a tomar proporciones caóticas. Parecía una competencia de poderes y soberbia hasta que un día Michiru amenazó con irse de casa.

- Así nos pagas lo que hicimos por ti – gritó furiosa Dana, su madre

- Estoy harta – le agredió la chiquilla enfurecida

- ¡Hubiera sido mejor abandonarte!

Dana prefirió callar a seguir diciendo más necedades pero Michiru sabía cómo convencer a su padre para que dijera la verdad, lo engañó con el afán de descubrir lo que sucedía.

- Ya lo sé todo, sobre tú ya sabes qué de ya sabes quién, mi madre me lo dijo

Y aunque sonaba risorio Saytori cayó en la treta revelándole ese doloroso pasado. Primero la triste y penosa historia de Melissa Kaioh y su locura momentánea, la pequeña bebé que llegó a bendecir sus vida, ella regresando a reclamarla como a un objeto cualquiera.

- No somos tus padres biológicos pero te hemos criado como si fueras nuestra… Dana no podía tener hijos y…

Y lo demás se convirtió en una guerra sin cuartel, llanto desmedido y corazones que se envenenaron lentamente. Melissa apareció en su vida ofreciéndole el mudo entero, la felicidad y la aceptación que Dana le negó. Le daba igual si quería a Haruka o a un perro, para ella solamente importaba su felicidad…

& & & & &

Melissa no paraba de reír, si lo veía Isaac desde afuera vería que era divertido. Los constantes desplantes y menosprecios de sus detalles costosos empezaban a enfadarlo lo suficiente como para querer despedazar a su esposa por consentirla tanto. Qué podía decir ella, nunca creyó que fuera tan fácil recuperar a su hija y es que Dana prácticamente se la entregó. Había pasado un mes completo convenciéndola que ella no la abandonó, ya estaba por rendirse cuando Dana estalló al descubrir el romance que su niña sostenía con una chiquilla corredora de autos. Así Michiru fue a sus brazos suplicando por ayuda. Desembolsó mucho dinero para llevar la custodia a juicio y finalmente ganó.

- No volverás a verla de eso me encargo yo – reía Melissa esa tarde en el juzgado

- ¿Para eso querías verme¿Crees esto es una competencia?

- No sé que sea, pero esa niña se va conmigo

Fue la última vez que la vio. También fue la última que ellas se vieron. Michiru estaba tan desesperada, dolida y perdida que se atrevió a retarla. La esperó a fuera del juzgado, pelearon de nuevo, esta vez como nunca lo había hecho, se hirieron en lo más profundo hasta jurar no querer volver a saber la una de la otra. A Melissa le dolió mucho ver así a su hija pero no intentaría solucionarlo cuando eso podía causar problemas a los planes que tenía para su primogénito. Un día el dolor se desvanecería, la amargura se convertiría en soledad y con el tiempo las heridas sanarían lo suficiente para poder empezar de nuevo…

& & & & &

Era ya la hora. Ahora Haruka no volvería a decir que solamente ella regresaba a suplicar por perdón. Prendió las velas y dejó las luces apagadas. Contuvo la respiración esperando verse lo suficiente encantadora para evitar preguntas. Necesitaba enloquecerla a primer vistazo para que la noche terminara en un romance lleno de pasiones. No se disculparía, no, no fue su error, no fue ella la que tenía ánimos para pelar… Ya no pudo pensar más pues acaba de escuchar la cerradura. Se quedó recargada en la pared mientras su mirada seductora se calvaba sobre la puerta. Las luces tenues se encendieron al escuchar el clic de la puerta que se abría.

- Hola

Y la escena que siguió fue lo suficientemente comprometedora como para poner roja a la joven corredora. En la puerta las cuatro pequeñas Inners observando el camino de pétalos de rosas que invitaban a la pasión, velas románticas destellando ese aroma afrodisíaco que daban un toque místico a la atmósfera, un viejo disco con baladas que robaba suspiros y finalmente el anhelo de los deseos: Michiru Kaioh. La joven estaba recargada en el umbral de la habitación. Esa pose hubiera sido suficiente para enloquecer a cualquiera pero ella agregó un toque especial. Vestía hermosa ropa interior roja de encaje que deja ver sus encantos lo suficiente como para adivinar que las pequeñas Inners sobraban esa noche

- Ahm – fue lo único que dijo Michiru antes de marcharse a la habitación

- Eh – reía nerviosa Haruka sin saber que decir

- Una alfombra de pétalos que lindo recibimiento – comentó Serena tontamente sin poder borrar de su mente esa figura divina y hermosa

- ¿Volvemos después? – comentó Amy entre dientes y tartamudeos

- Claro que no, ya lo arruinamos, eso no soluciona nada – contestó Lita enfadada

Haruka meneó la cabeza, corrió a la habitación y gritó que tomaran lo que quisieran del pequeño refrigerador. Se reprochaba mentalmente pues la única vez que era Michiru quién corría a sus brazos suplicando por amor ella tenía invitadas ¡Y qué esperaba!

- Un lo siento estará bien – estaba Michiru tendida en la cama con su mirada seductora fija en esos ojos azules

- Eres mala conmigo – rió

- Ah y tú en lugar de contentarme corres a buscar amiguitas para divertirte y vaya encontraste cuatro… Ah con razón te pareció gracioso que te dijera te fugaras conmigo – frunció el ceño

- ¿Me odias? – le susurró al odio dejando que su aroma penetrara todo su sistema y la enloqueciera

- Lo suficiente como para dejarte así… sin nada… Que mal momento para visitas ¿No crees?

- Muy malo… me enloqueces – le susurró al oído y la piel de la joven violinista se erizó – lo lamento de verdad, créeme que ahora lo que más quisiera es escapar contigo tan lejos como pudiera y amarte eternamente…

- Llévame contigo … llévame contigo – susurraba mientras el deseo la consumía

Sus miradas se cruzaron en ese jugueteo de pasión y deseo. Haruka se enamoró de ella, hoy se rendía y sin explicaciones entregaba el amor y el corazón. Michiru cerró los ojos, besó con lentitud esos labios carnosos permitiendo a sus instintitos salir lentamente y consumirla totalmente. Entre susurros le habló de amor mientras Haruka enloquecida se aferraba a las sábanas de seda para evitar estallar. Michiru acarició su rostro y se aferró a su cuerpo para seguirla besando. No pensaba, vivía, sentía, minuto a minuto un arrebato, poco a poco las caricias las llevaban al paraíso. Haruka repetía tenían visitas pero Michiru era necia y la deseaba, la anhelaba como a nada más en ese mundo. Le susurró no le importaba, la amaba.

- Y ahora – dijo Lita observando el reloj

- No sé… creo metimos la pata – cuchicheaba Serena

- Nah que va – contestó Rei – Claro que la metimos – la pellizcó con furia

- Pero ella nos invitó – replicó la joven de cabello castaño

- Eso sí – sonrió Serena –…esto es raro

- ¿El qué?

- No puedo borrar de mi mente esa imagen… de Michiru… es muy bonita, no, no es bonita, es como un ángel, como un espectro maravilloso y tan increíble que es difícil creer sea un humano, es hermosísima, es… ¿Me vendrá bien un traje como el de ella?

- ¿La ropa de Michiru? – Rei la veía con cierto asombro y recelo ¿Entendería que pasaba en ese cuarto lujoso?

- Sí – contestó la rubia – eso, eso tan… rojo…

- Sí rojo – se sonrojaron Amy y Lita

Y sin más Michiru la aventó lejos de ella. Haruka se quedó perpleja sin entender qué sucedía primero le pedía no la dejara, que la besara y la volviera loca.

- Me odias – afirmó la rubia

- No es eso – rió animada – Es…

- Es nada – terminó la frase. Su nariz rozó su cuello en un lento recorrido de arriba a bajo que sabía la enloquecía. Entonces Michiru buscó sus labios para saciar su pasión pero fue esta vez Haruka quien la detuvo – No más besos malvada… Yo no cumpliré más tus caprichos y tonterías

Con el dorso de sus largos dedos recorrió el cuerpo desnudo que tenía frente a ella. Miró con atención cada lugar de esa piel perfecta, de sus labios carmines que llamaban a saborear el néctar de los dioses. Preguntó si la amaba y ella contestó que con todo el corazón. Pero ni así sedería a sus deseos. Entonces Haruka se abotonó la camisa y los pantalones para salir a atender a sus amiguitas.

- Te odio – masculló Michiru vistiéndose de mala gana

- Ah, ya sabes lo que yo siento con tus juegos tontos – rió animadamente

Las Inners estaban instaladas frente al pequeño refrigerador consumiendo cuanto encontraban

- Eh cabeza de bombón eso es vodka no tomes tanto. Cocinaré – abrió el horno – mejor no – aspiró el exquisito aroma de la cena que Michiru tenía preparada para esa noche especial – Y a qué debo su visita, supongo no es nada más a reclamarme nunca las visito ¿Oh si?

- No, es sobre – empezó a decir Rei – el Heredero – Haruka no pudo evitar la sorpresa, la botella se le resbaló cayendo pesadamente al suelo

- Lo siento – comenzó a recoger los cristales rotos – Es interesante

- ¿Y a Setsuna cuándo la podemos ver? – cambió Amy el tema viendo lo nerviosa que la joven estaba

- Déjame pensar… ah sí creo que tengo el número de su trabajo, en algún lado

Y Michiru se decidió a saludarlas, esta vez vestida. Pero la cena termino en nuevos alegatos sostenidos en lenguaje a señas entre las dos guerreras. Era parte de todos los días, por un lado el carácter de Haruka se volvió más obstinado y salvaje, se sentía con el derecho de reclamar y pelear con fiereza por aquello que tanto tiempo le costó: el amor. Necesitaba saber conservaba a su hermosa sirena, que de alguna forma el giro tan brutal de sus vidas en los últimos años no afectó su manera dulzona y noble de ver la vida. Por otro lado Michiru empeñada en vivir la vida tan intensamente que se sentía dueña misma del universo, no había nada que no pudiera tener o hacer. Simplemente la arrogancia se volvió una constante muy fuerte que nublaba su razón. Mientras para la joven corredora todo se explicaba en una sola palabra. Melissa, para Michiru era más sencillo de entender: malas manías. La rubia se enfadó, la tomó del brazo llevándola a otra parte de la lujosa habitación

- ¿Encuentras algún tipo de satisfacción en envenenarte el alma? No, creo te acostumbraste ya a hacer sufrir a las personas… No creo tenga sentido las venganzas – le musitó al oído pues insinuó varias veces cuánto le gustaba otros sufrieran.

- Yo no me vengo, tú misma lo dijiste, es costumbre, es el placer de ver sufrir a la gente – rió pero esa mirada colérica ya presagiaba otro mal día. Emitió un suspiro antes de quejarse la estaba lastimando – No diré ya nada

En cuanto las Inners se fueron Haruka la acorraló contra la pared cansada de esa rara situación en que vivían. No importaba lo bueno que viera su amante en Melissa Sinclair, esa mujer le envenenaba el alma tan lentamente que la joven no se daba cuenta. Le enseñó el poder de la venganza, el anhelo y las crueles pasiones.

- Quisiera entenderte, juro que lo deseo – besó sus labios

- Me enfada… No era mi intención

- ¿Y lo que dijiste? Encontrar satisfacción en el dolor y sufrimiento ajeno

- No lo pensé… sabes no es así – se abrazó a ella

- Deja de hacerte daño sin razón y lastimarnos, nosotros no somos el enemigo… Ni creo lo sea tu madre, me refiero a…

- Shhh – la besó con pasión – no lo digas, olvídalo… no lo digas – lloraba desesperada – No existe nada mas que tú y yo

Notas: Definitivamente las chicas hicieron mal tercio XDDD


	4. La reaparicion de Sailor V

"_Historias que con el lento paso del tiempo se convierten en leyendas."_

**4. La reaparición de Sailor V**

La dualidad perfecta sin el uno el otro jamás existirá. Fue una leyenda de hacía tantos milenios que muchos lo consideraban cuentos de niños. Palacios sumergidos en las entrañas de los planetas, dioses dotados para sentir pasión, vivir al extremo el amor y ser capaces de engendrar seres iguales a ellos: Herederos. Pero Orión lo sabía, ésta era la era, el tiempo marcado por la fatalidad pues los dioses habían descendido al mundo mortal en busca de su dualidad, sin embargo encontraron algo más que a su contraparte, descubrieron las pasiones humanas, el amor, el odio, el poder… Y así se engendró el Heredero, que como el padre mantiene una naturaleza divina y eterna pero él nació amparado bajo la estrella de la corrupción, un pequeño Dios capaz de ser más humano que divino. El fin estaba cerca, el equilibrio natural había sido roto y la historia hoy daba la oportunidad a sus protagonistas para volver a ser escrita.

& & & & &

Kared Sinclair había sido hasta hacía seis años el hijo único de la familia Sinclair. Había nacido pese a todas las predicciones y fue así como se creó su fama. Tuvo suerte de nacer. Para su padre, Isaac, él se convirtió en todo su mundo. Anhelaba tanto un hijo que ya no importó cuando el médico le dio el diagnóstico final, sería sordo toda su vida y hasta quizá tendría algún retrazo mental. Era su bebé, tan hermoso e idéntico a su madre. Era un niño muy torpe y distraído, lograba ensimismarse en cualquier bobería para enfado de su madre. Sus maneras de ser y su discapacidad lo volvía un blanco fácil para las burlas de sus compañeritos. Toda su vida vivió discriminado, humillado y llorando por la crueldad de las personas hasta que conoció a Lindsay. Nadie más se reiría de sus chistes, nadie más lo admiraría por ser capaz de escribir un dulce poema, nadie lo elogiaría por aprender una canción y tocarla a media calle con maracas… A nadie más amaría como a ella pues nacieron iguales.

- Hola – dijo con torpeza

Pero Lindsay tal parecía no quería entablar ningún tipo de trato con nadie en ese día. Kared lo entendió, él tuvo la fortuna de tener un padre, un hombre bueno que lo amaba pese a su torpeza. Pero ella se quedó sola, presa de la fiereza de una madre que anhelaba una hija normal. Emitió un pequeño sonido que sonó a quejido.

- ¿Quieres algo?

- No – contestó la niña pero ya no pudo reprimirse más y se soltó a llorar. El niño se acercó lentamente acariciando su cabello sedoso – No es justo – lloraba – quiero que esto termine quiero mi vida de vuelta y… termine

- Lo siento – le tomó del mentón guiando su mirada a la suya – soy sordo y no sé que me dices pero sé que estás muy triste y quisieras todo fuera diferente, lo siento… Un día el sol saldrá de nuevo – le sonrió con esa ternura que solamente un niño puede dar

Se conocieron en el pequeño hospital donde atendían sus discapacidades. Habían formado un lazo de fraternidad tan fuerte que pronto las palabras sobraron. Eran ellos contra el mundo eso hasta que Kared entendió que era ellos intentado sobrevivir a la tempestad humana, la perfección y la normalidad. La besó delicada y tiernamente en la mejilla a lo que la niña respondió con un cálido abrazo.

& & & & &

¿Por qué dijo la palabra Heredero¿Se perdió de algo en esos días? Era Serena Tsukino lo que equivalía a un sí. De nuevo su mente se perdió en la ensoñación completa, ahora pensaba en lo hermosa que era Michiru y lo bien que se veía siempre, lo divino de sus ojos y… Esa mirada se parecía un poco, pero no podía ser. ¡Sí! Se parecía a la mirada del Ángel Negro. Esos ojos verdes, esa tristeza y embriaguez de soledad. No. Bueno sabía que en algún otro lado había visto ya esos ojos. ¡Qué bonita era Michiru¿Sería algún día tan elegante y hermosa como ella? Pronto un pellizco la sacó de toda cavilación. Sus ojos contuvieron las lágrimas hasta ver esa mirada severa de Rei.

- Me pellizcaste ¡Y me dolió!

- Pon atención… ¡Michiru qué gusto! – se levantó a toda prisa de la silla

- ¿También vinieron a la conferencia? – preguntó asombrada de saberlas tan deseosas de aprender física cuántica

- Sí – musitó Serena adormilada – Nos encanta la física mantica

- ¡Cuántica! – se apenaba la morena – Podemos sentarnos en la misma mesa –invitó con voz casi inaudible temerosa de recibir un no como respuesta

- Si quieren – se sentó lista para la comida que ofrecía el ciclo de conferencias – Así que les gusta la física – reía encantada

- En realidad no – confesó Serena – Ese gato latoso nos envió – se estiró perezosamente – tal vez ese físico llamado Marcus Delayd pueda explicar el fenómeno ovni

- Serena – rechinaba los dientes avergonzada de su amiga y sus nulos modales – Sobre la Estrella Negra, la poderosa y colosal nave que surcó los cielos hace unos días anunciando el despertar del Heredero

- ¿Tienen idea a lo que se enfrentan? – para qué preguntaba si sus miradas se lo decían todo: No – Dios engendró un hijo, que como el padre cuenta con una naturaleza divina y perfecta, él despertará o mejor dicho se dará cuenta es un Dios así que anhelará subir al trono ocupando el lugar de su padre… La guerra de sucesión y finalmente tenemos una hermosa nave negra que abrirá la tumba de Dios revelando oscuros secretos

- No las asustes – musitó a su oído por detrás Haruka

- Es cierto – reía alegremente – ¿Dónde se metieron esos niños? – hasta entonces recordó a su hermano – Con permiso creo debo ir a buscarlos

- No hace falta – sonrió la rubia –Helos allí

Serena volteó de inmediato. Su mirada se quedó clavada en el chico. Era el vivo retrato de Michiru pero en masculino. Era un muchacho muy alto, su tez blanca contrastaba con sus hermosos ojos verdes y su cabello azul oscuro. Entre titubeos le extendió la mano para saludarlo.

- Por fin comeremos – interrumpió Haruka las presentaciones

- Creo que te atrajo más la comida que la conferencia

- Qué quieres comida es comida… eso nunca se menosprecia – le guiñó el ojo con cierta coquetería

Pobre Serena seguía sintiéndose fuera de sitio en esas conferencias. Ahora la comida resultaba manjares extranjeros que no adivinaba cómo comerlos si es que se debían comer. Miró a su lado viendo como Rei se volvía parte de ese mundo elegante y luego volteó al otro lado observando al torpe muchacho que le hacía compañía: Kared.

- Que cosas tan extrañas ¿no crees¿Sabe bueno eso que comes?

Pero el chico parecía ser más pedante de lo que reflejaba porque no le contestó. Pronto la jovencita se sintió ofendida al punto de suplicarle a Rei le cambiara el lugar.

- No te responderá – interrumpió la rubia el pleito

- Oh perdón – hacía de nuevo pucheritos

- Es sordo – terminó Haruka la frase – Kared… Kared –lo golpeó ligeramente en le brazo

- Te habla Serena

- Qué – se sentía intimidado con las miradas encima de todas las jovencitas

- ¿Lees los labios? – preguntó Amy esta vez

- Sí y de hecho es muy parlanchín – agregó Michiru

Era asombroso y aunque su madre lo menospreciara era toda una proeza. Aprendió a hablar sin escuchar, aprendió a leer los labios con tal exactitud que bien podía pasar como una persona normal la mayor parte del tiempo. Michiru lo admiraba.

- Sí – agachó la cabeza continuando con su tonto juego con los cubiertos – Debo irme – dijo por fin ya cansado de sentir a todas sobre él – Quedé de comer con Lindsay

- Pues trae a tu amiguita y comemos todos juntos – renegó Michiru sintiéndose ofendida

- Lo pensaremos… Con permiso, fue un placer conocerlas

Sus ojos verdes miraron con dulzura a Serena. Ella sonrió un poco cohibida sintiendo un no sé que recorrer la sangre y hacer palpitar con violencia su corazón.

& & & & &

Hotaru le había hecho un gran favor a Mina al quedarse con su gato blanco pero en realidad fue la propia niña quien terminó recibiendo todos los beneficios. Ahora tenía un compañero de juegos, alguien a quien cuidar y quién la cuidara. Emitió un suspiro y el gato se quedó atento a sus expresiones, temeroso que siguiera sintiéndose tan triste como en días pasados. Su peludita mano se deslizó por la mesita de té hasta rozar esa mano humana que se había vuelto amiga. Él sonrió y ella contestó a esa cálida amistad.

- ¿Más té?

- Por favor señora Hotaru

- Y dígame ¿ya se ha decidido por alguna? Está usted en graves problemas Doctor Artemis

- Lo sé mi bella consejera es solo que es difícil… Por un lado la fabulosa y alegre Clementina con sus hermosos jugueteos pero por otro Faustina y sus ojos bizcos

¿Cómo se enredó en aquella farsa? Simple, en un juego absurdo que Hotaru llevaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. Era como estar en una telenovela con la ventaja que él se divertía más que los actores promedio. Aquel drama ridículo tenía de todo, acción, romance, suspenso a veces algo de terror y al final la idea era divertirse al máximo

- ¿Más galletas Artemis?

- Oh no gracias, guardo la línea

- ¿La línea gorda?

- ¿Crees estoy gordo Hotaru?

- Oh no – sonrió la niña atenta a sus gestos – Atraes miradas, eres el médico más guapo del Hospital…

- ¡Otra vez hablando con ese gato! – entró intempestivamente a la habitación su hermanastra

- Mande – emitió un pequeño suspiro que sonó a quejido – Estoy ocupada Irán…

¿Cómo pudo el doctor Tomoe casarse con aquella mujer? No solamente se trataba de lo mala que era con Hotaru sino con todo aquello vivo que le rodeaba. A él lo odiaba, hasta creía que a sus propios hijos los odiaba. Claro que como eran los niños no había otro sentimiento que pudieran inspirar. Tenía cuatro hijos de su difunto esposo. El primero de ellos era un chico dos años más grande que Hotaru llamado Bruno, luego venía una niña de su misma edad: Irán. Y finalmente los mellizos más latosos, groseros, sucios y salvajes que pudo conocer: Kery y Hanna. No había día en que no molestaran a Hotaru o la hicieran llorar… estaba harto

- Hotaru apúrate – le regañó su madrastra – Saldremos al club

- ¿Puedo quedarme en casa? Solo esta vez Jurey

- La respuesta es no, lo preguntes hoy, mañana o la semana que viene… Apúrate niña

- Odio mi vida – masculló molesta

Él mismo la odiaba. No era justo, cómo pudo Tomoe cambiar a su hija por esa familia insoportable. Cómo dejó que esa mujer despiadada se hiciera cargo de Hotaru. Cambió todo por nada. Sintió un pesar profundo y unas ganas tremendas de llevar lejos a la niña, allí a ese pedazo de mundo donde se puede ser feliz…

& & & & &

Se cansó de seguir esperando a su hermano y de muy buena gana se hubiera ido a casa pero él tenía las llaves del auto. Haruka volvió a reír para terminar ofreciendo sus servicios de chofer y llevarla de vuelta a su hogar. Si no lo encontraba en esta vuelta por las instalaciones lo dejaba con todo y las llaves de su flamante auto. Su compañera propuso separase para poder encontrarlos más pronto a lo que la joven pintora estuvo de acuerdo. Michiru iba ya muy molesta cuando lo vio. Estaba abrazado de Lindsay en lo que parecía la despedida más dulce y romántica nunca antes vista. Rechinó los dientes creyendo que a veces el niño exageraba. Entonces se detuvo en seco al ver a la madre de la niña.

- Te dije que te quedaras en casa mocosa – Le tiró con fiereza de la oreja sin importarle arrebatarla con crueldad de los brazos del muchacho. La mujer le propinó una tremenda bofetada como sentencia final a su desacato

- Lo siento – se encogió esperando un segundo golpe

- Ya con eso solucionas las cosas, eres necia – la tomó del brazo con bestial ira

- Señora – interrumpió Kared asustado – Fue mi culpa… es que era una conferencia – tartamudeaba como sólo el terror que sentía por la mujer podía lograr

- Vete a la casa ya – se marchó la mujer enfurecida

- Lo siento – tartamudeaba aún Kared

- No importa – se limpió las lágrimas la niña – Es normal… a estas alturas lo es

- Anda, te llevaré a casa, de seguro Michiru ya se largo con Haruka y yo tengo las llaves – le decía a señas con picardía para terminar abrazándola y mordiendo su oreja en un juego tonto

- A que me llevas cargando hasta el coche

- Ya parece – rió. No acaba de decirlo cuando Lindsay ya estaba trepada en su espalda gritando porque comenzara a caminar – ¡Bájate! Me tumbas, no soy un burro – chillaba el niño tambaleándose

- Arre – y cayeron pesadamente al suelo. Entre risas contempló sus divinos ojos verdes de niño – ¿Me quieres?

- ¿Por qué me lo preguntan todos¿No se nota que los quiero¡Te adoro! – gritó a todo pulmón – Y quiero que el mundo entero lo sepa, quiero que el Universo se entere ¡Yo Kared Sinclair amo con todo el corazón a Lindsay Castelo¡Y Juro! – tomó aire para seguir gritando con toda la intensidad que tenía – ¡Juro que seremos amigos por siempre! – la niña le respondió con un cálido beso en su mejilla

Michiru ya no quiso interrumpir aquella escena tan hermosa. A veces creía que su hermano no tenía idea qué era el amor. Negó con la cabeza, ella no sería quien le robara la felicidad.

& & & & &

¿Existía alguna forma de disculpar la traición? Quizá sí, podía usar como defensa salvar la vida de otro ser humano que se ama. Necesitaba sentirse viva, sentir que existía y era más que un monstruo horrible. Alcanzó a Marcus Delayd justo a tiempo, necesitaba estar segura de cómo bajar esa nave del cielo sin terminar con el planeta en el intento

- ¿La Estrella Negra? Mire señorita los informes decían…

- Usted y yo sabemos que se trata de un fenómeno inexplicable, no me salga con las patrañas de la guardia nacional… Algo sobrevoló Tokio

- Es difícil saber dónde aparecerá pero una constante que se ha registrado antes de sus apariciones son vientos contradictorios y un incremento de nivel de energía eléctrica, creo que con los cálculos que tiene podía predecir su aparición unos minutos antes solamente pero es difícil saberlo, se mueve demasiado rápido…

Su comunicador comenzó a sonar como loco. Pero ella no tenía tiempo para defender la tierra, su misión era más importante… Lo apagó sabiendo que ya no solamente se trataba de deslealtad sino engaño.

- Gracias

- Tenga cuidado, para cualquier científico esto es solamente tontería

Corrió hasta el edificio donde ya le había anunciado el Ángel Negro que atacaría. Se escondió observando las dos pequeñas monstruosidades que atacaban a sus amigas. Y sus pensamientos se quedaron en Rei

- ¡Saeta llameante de Marte!

¿Adivinaría lo que le deparaba a la humanidad? Eran dueños de su destino pero dentro de su inconsciencia y buscar sobrevivir, destruyeron lo hermoso y celestial de ese mundo. ¿Se daría cuenta Rei que su energía cambió¿Cuánto tomaría para que su amiga descubriera ella vendió su alma? Y la respuesta llegó más pronto de lo que imaginó pues la guerrera del planeta rojo clavó su mirada al escondite donde Amy se mantenía, como si supiera estaba allí observándolas.

- ¡Auxilio¡Me quemo! – gritaba y daba de saltos por todos lados Sailor Moon pues acaba de atravesarse en el ataque de Sailor Marts y conseguir incendiar su faldita blanca

- ¡Tonta!

Amy no era la única que se mantenía escondida, también las guerreras mantenían su posición observando a las Inners. Sailor Neptium estuvo a punto de entrar a la lucha pero su compañera la sujetó con fuerza impidiéndoselo. Con una seña le indicó que esperara, ellas podían con este enemigo. La mirada de Uranus entonces se clavó sobre el Ángel Negro.

& & & & &

Creyó que tal vez la práctica haría al maestro pero mucho tenía que ver el talento con el que se fue dotado o las simples ganas que se tenían por ello, las de Serena excedían el promedio por lo que casi todo terminaba mal. Se rascó la cabeza preguntándose como su obra de arte terminó tan fatal. Con el rabo del ojo intentó observar lo que Kared había pintado y al sentir que sería descubierta volvió su mirada al frente. Debía ser bueno en la pintura era hermano de la talentosa Michiru Kaioh, aunque aún no entendía bien cómo quedó el enredo familiar. La risa inquieta del niño la hizo voltear por fin olvidándose de todo

- Me quedó bien feo – reía el niño

- Creí serías bueno para esto, tú hermana es Michiru Kaioh ¡Michiru Kaioh!

- Sí, la verdad también mi madre lo pensó pero se llevará el chasco de su vida – le guiñó el ojo en lo que a Serena le pareció un descarado flirteo – ¿Y el tuyo? – de nuevo rió – Se ve mal también aunque es más bonito que el mío

- ¡Sinclair y Tsukino ya terminaron! – les reprendió el profesor de arte

- En eso estamos señor – gritó el chiquillo

Por fin terminaba la clase. La próxima idea que Orión le propusiera diría no sin pensarlo o escucharlo. Ella no tenía talentos, era Serena y servía para cosas más simples como los videojuegos, comer, ver televisión… Ahora tenía media hora libre pues también se inscribió a clases de piano.

- Me aburriré mucho esperando la próxima clase

- Es solo media hora – sonrió Kared – Yo debo esperar una hora hasta que Michiru salga de su práctica ¿Y si vamos por un helado? Tengo hambre

- Eres tan extraño – musitó – Qué bueno no oyes porque de seguro es de muy mala educación decirle a alguien que es extraño… ¡Qué culpa tengo yo!

- Serena leo los labios – reía el chiquillo encantado

- Oh, es que no te pareces a Michiru ella es tan… propia…

- Supongo

¿Qué le sucedía que se quedaba como estúpida observando esa sonrisa encantadora? Intentaba explicar cómo dos seres tan diferentes eran hermanos.

& & & & &

Michiru le golpeó ligeramente en la espalda buscando despertarla, la niña al momento levantó la cabeza agradeciéndole tal hecho con una mueca de desdén. La joven se sintió agredida pero hoy estaba tan de buen humor que no le importó así que se sentó frente a ella. Se veía realmente agotada, parecía que seguía sin recuperarse de la infección. Emitió un suspiro sabiendo que ser amable con ella solo le ocasionaría más problemas.

- ¿Quieres que te taiga algo?

- Nada gracias – volvió a recostarse en la mesa

- Bien practicaré mi soneto

- ¡No por favor!

- ¡Te escuché! – empezaba a enfadarse – No está mal

- Mas bien pésimo – estornudó la chiquilla – A ver presta acá la partitura, me asombra que del dueto la que tiene el sentido del oído no perciba dónde desafina ese soneto – comenzó a revisar las hojas

- Suena bien, es solo que le falta algo… La composición no es del todo

- ¿Agradable? – sonreía con cierto encanto por fastidiarla – Esto está mal y esto no suena bien, allí esta tú problema por lo demás la pieza es muy buena… Tienes mucho talento – le regresó la partitura

- No sonaba mal – ya se había hartado de la niña

- No, tú lo dijiste le falta algo en esas dos partes que te señalé – volvió a dormir

Se compadeció de ella, después de todo arregló su soneto así que salió a buscar a su hermano para llevar a la niña a su casa. Pero Kared estaba tan ocupado con su nueva amiga que prefirió irse ella sola.

- Anda Lindsay, llegamos ya – la despertó en el coche

- Gracias

- Qué onda ¿Qué te paso?

- Se siente algo mal – saludó Michiru extendiendo la mano a la jovencita que las recibía

- Disculpa – sonrió con coquetería – Natalie Castelo, soy su hermana – la joven violinista la observó con cierto menosprecios el mismo que le prestaba toda la gente. Se quedó observando sus preciosos ojos marrones hasta que estuvo segura que no era de familia, los ojos esmeralda de Lindsay irradiaban ese furor y encanto por ella

La chiquilla se recostó en la cama esperando que un poco de sueño le devolviera la salud. Se quedó dormida y soñó por un rato con Michiru. Despertó un poco desorientada a causa de la fiebre. Su ceño se frunció al ver que la joven violinista seguía allí.

- Deberías tomarte el tratamiento tal vez eso ayude a que te alivies

- Ah sí – rió con agrado

- ¿Sabes que tienes unos ojos hermosos?

- Ah – se sonrojó y Michiru se dio cuenta que acaba de salir de la plática

- Me refiero a que son muy expresivos y sería maravillosos si me dejaras… Me refiero a… Si te gustaría posar para mí – ahora eran las mejillas de Michiru las que se coloreaban de rojo

- No – cerró los ojos

& & & & &

Primer día de trabajo. Su carta de presentación sabía le traería muchas enemistades pero no estaba allí para hacer amigos sino para… Convertir sus sueños en realidad, los pocos que le quedaban. Miró de soslayo a su nuevo jefe mientras él seguía leyendo las hojas sin borrar de su rostro esa mueca de hastío. Con la mano hizo un movimiento que denotaba aburrimiento ante aquella brillante vida estudiantil.

- Como sea – cerró la carpeta dando por terminada la inspección – Es muy brillante y espero lo sea en la vida real, viene tan bien recomendada y con tantas advertencias que me temo está más aquí por uhm cómo se dice ¡Ah! – tronó los dedos – por conocidos que por logros

- Soy excelente estudiante – contestó molesta

- Como sea, ya lo dije no me interesa. Haga su trabajo y déjeme hacer el mío. Vaya y vea en qué ocupa su tiempo

- ¿No me dará un trabajo?

- No – se sentó en su escritorio para seguir revisando sus cifras

En otra ocasión aquella actitud la hubiera encolerizado pero hoy le favorecía, si ella podía decidir qué área trabajar o en qué proyecto podría más pronto hacer descender esa latosa nave. Salió de la oficina convencida de demostrar que si bien logró con artimañas sucias el puesto su permanencia sería por propios méritos.

- Voy a trabajar en el proyecto… – se presentó a su jefe inmediato

- Ah sí ¿Amy Mizuno? La presentaré ante los colegas, no se tome muy apecho si la ignoran para algunos es pérdida de tiempo estas becas pero yo sé que es importante, ustedes aprenden y nosotros conseguimos mano de obra barata

- ¿Cómo?

- Nada que progresamos junto… juntos

No podía ir mejor su primer día. Tomó su tarjeta de acceso y se decidió a bajar a los almacenes de refrigeración. Estaba tan nerviosa que no podía introducir la tarjeta, creía fervientemente que guardaban allí toda clase de sustancias químicas tóxicas. Pero el encanto se rompió al abrir la colosal y pesada puerta. Había música, una balada romántica de años pasados y allí en medio de ese cuarto oscuro y frío ese joven. Amy hizo una mueca de enfado, tenía la impresión de haberlo visto en otro lado pero no recordaba dónde. Él ceso de bailar para sonreírle

- ¿Necesitas algo?

- Nada en especial – ¿Dónde lo vio?

- En un bar – contestó a su pregunta – Hace unas noches, allí nos vimos – sonrió mostrando sus pequeños dientes – ¿Trabajas aquí?

- Sí… ¿Qué hay en esas cajas?

- Es clasificado y no puedo decirte – guardó la compostura de gravedad como si se tratara de algo sumamente importante y valioso – Es nuestra comida y ¡helado gratis! Sam el de mantenimiento perdió una apuesta y tuvo que traernos helado ¿sabes cuántas ventanas hay en el edificio? Él las limpia todos los días y aseguró era 52 pero haz cálculo y sabes es no

- ¿Guardan juntos agentes bioquímicos y la comida?

- Aquí no guardamos nada peligroso. Eso es en los sótanos pero allí ¡Nadie tiene acceso!

Mitche Fabela sin duda era el hombre más guapo que hubiera conocido y estaba segura de ello porque si algo aprendió con sus amigas fue a diferenciar un hombre guapo de entre un montón de galanes. Le había calculado cerca de 28 años aunque podía estar errada pues lo calculaba en proporción a su físico y su comportamiento. Esto último no ayudaba mucho. Tenía una sonrisa encantadora, todas las mujeres caían rendidas a sus pies y es que no solamente era guapo sino galante y tan…

- ¡Mizuno! – le gritó su compañero

- Perdón – se sonrojó apenada de haber perdido el hilo de la conversación por estar observando a un hombre

- Es el don Juan tenorio de nuestra era – sonrió el chico – es normal

- ¡Normal qué! – gritó aterrada de pensar que ella podía sentirse atraída por Mitche – mi urticaria – se rascaba desesperada

- ¡Helado gratis! – bailaba en el pasillo

Había algo aún más atrayente en él que su carisma o su físico, saberlo con un intelecto superior al de ella misma. Era un genio de eso pocos que la humanidad tiene el placer de contemplar. Su genialidad no tenía precedentes, la sola idea de conversar con él la dejaba helada.

& & & & &

Nunca Sailor V tuvo tantos problemas para ser una heroína. La ciudad de Londres se había vuelto compleja y sus ladrones difíciles de vencer. Ya no era esa ciudad donde un robo era la noticia del día. Ahora sentía su corazón latir desenfrenadamente. Su respiración agitada y el sudor corriendo por su frente delataban su estado de ánimo así como físico. Se había quedado escondida entre algunas cajas mientras su mente recorría cada segundo de su vida: Iba a morir, se cubrió la cabeza por un instinto natural al escuchar los balazos.

- Rei

Repitió en una súplica. Debió despedirse, fue lo primero que vino a su mente, luego el por qué nunca dijo la verdad o se disculpó. Cerró los ojos recordando esa balacera en la ciudad de Tokio, esa misma noche en que el pánico se apoderó de su ser. Perdió el control, se sintió desvalida y tan desprotegida pero sin duda su mayor motivo para huir fue sentirse responsable de vidas ajenas, muchas de las cuales amaba.

- Sailor V – gritó un muchacho

¡Sí, eso temía! Perder… Despertar un día sabiendo todo terminó y ella quedó como la gran fracasada, saber que su madre siempre tuvo razón y ella no sirvió ni para defender a quienes amaba. No quería morir, anhelaba escapar y olvidar de una buena vez ella era Sailor V.

- Cuidado – gritó de nuevo el chico viendo cómo la joven estaba totalmente paralizada. Se cubría los oídos y con los ojos cerrados jamás vería el peligro en que estaba

Salió a toda prisa de su refugio para ayudarla pero fue demasiado tarde una bala ya había dado en el pecho de la joven. Cayó lentamente al suelo, entre la ráfaga de balas, y el caos nadie lo percibió más que él

- V – repetía asustado

La tomó entre sus brazos. En un intento desesperado cubrió su herida pero emanaba demasiada sangre como para creer la joven pudiera salvarse.


	5. El amor que se termino Darien

"_Historias que con el lento paso del tiempo se convierten en leyendas."_

**5. El amor que se terminó… Darien**

Se trataba de una invitación a comer, no tenía por qué lucir bien o sentirse tan ansiosa por ello ¿y si lo olvidaba? Con Michiru todo era posible. Se lo pidió tantas veces que casi creyó tenía que implorar para que cediera. Respiró profundamente pensando que se haría la interesante, fingiría no acordarse y en el último segundo si ella no decía nada se iría a casa a llorar porque lo olvidó ¿O debía recordárselo? Su hermana le golpeó con fiereza en la cabeza buscando molestarla así que tuvo que olvidar el tema por unas horas.

- Iré a comer con una amiga – le recordó a su madre – No llegaré temprano

- ¿Ella te llevará a casa?

- Sí – igual daba, podía tomar el autobús pero eso podría a su madre histérica – Sí, me llevará a casa

- Está bien, deberías tener más amigas y no juntarte con ese niño retrazado

- Bueno tal para cual – contestó Natalie en un intento raro y peculiar de defenderla

- Tu hermana – puntualizó la áspera mujer – No es retrazada como ese niño, ella hasta puede escucharnos con el aparato auditivo y él tendrá suerte si sirve hamburguesas. Lo lamento por sus padres

- Ya basta mamá, en todo caso creo que Natalie tiene razón – una gélida mirada cayó sobre ella – y debería quedarme calladita

- Su corazón se aceleró como nunca al ver a Michiru llegar. Se veía tan hermosa como siempre. Exhaló y esperó.

- ¿Lista para hoy?

- ¿El qué?

- ¿Lo olvidaste? – sonrió con ese gesto angelical que tanto amaba – Iremos a comer ¿o no?

- Ah claro eso – intentaba fingir no le importaba pero era mala actriz – no lo olvidé

- Bien… ¿Quieres ir a Donato? La comida Italiana es maravillosa

- Donde quieras – cómo opinaba si la única comida que ingería era la que había en casa. Una vez fue a un restaurante pero eso hacía mucho tiempo

- Espera – contestó su móvil – Hola, sí… Dijiste que no, yo pregunté – reía animadamente – Voy a ir a Donato ¿Uhm? Pues ya vez, sí claro… te veo luego

¿Sería Haruka? Apostaba que sí. Esperaba no aburrirla pues la pequeña diferencia de años podía dejarla en desventaja

& & & &

Mina despertó en un pequeño cuarto de algún hospital barato. Olía tanto a medicina que lo primero que sintió fue unas náuseas espantosas. Entre ascos y dolores de cabeza recordó estaba convertida en V pero eso debió haber pasado pues ahora tenía una bata de hospital. Hizo rabieta al sentir había sido descubierta.

- Hola niña – la saludó un muchacho que si bien era guapo no conocía

- ¡Quién eres!

- Tu nuevo mejor amigo…

- Lo recuerdo ya eres uno de los narcotraficantes… ¡Policía! – comenzó a gritar a todo pulmón para desesperación del joven – Espera, no, creo no es buena idea… No quiero ver un policía

- Guarda silencio, no soy un narcotraficante, estaba allí porque soy de la INTERPOL, estaba en cubierto

- ¡Y qué quieres un premio por eso!

- No niña tonta… Sabes esperaba un gracias de tu parte

- ¡Por traerme a un hospital pirata!

- ¡Salvé tu vida niña boba! – gritó exasperado. Sus ojos cafés se clavaron sobre ella, esa mirada severa la convenció de reír, era un muchacho muy simpático y hasta agradable – Protegí tu identidad – musitó desviando su mirada

- Ah – rió animadamente – Estoy disfrazada todavía

- ¡Eso no es cierto!

- Claro – tomó del buró su pequeña polvera con la cual se podía transformar en lo que quisiera así lo engañaría

- Tú ganas – musitó – Como sea guardaré tu secreto – dicho esto se encaminó a la puerta y ya a distancia prudente le dijo adiós con la mano sin voltear atrás

- ¡Qué tipo tan loco!

Pero su pesadilla apenas comenzaba pues había desaparecido de casa de su tía cerca de una semana. Cuando se enteró de todo el tiempo que durmió estalló en carcajadas. Consiguió un teléfono y marcó a su casa, le dijo a su tía había llegado bien a Tokio y la disculpara por olvidar llamar…

- ¡Cuándo te fuiste Mina!

- Tía la semana pasada ¿No habías notado mi ausencia?

- Pues realmente no… Hijita soy vieja y apenas si me noto a mí…

Eso era lo extraordinario de tía Marian, jamás vivía en la realidad el suficiente tiempo para recordar algo o darse cuenta de todos los desastres que hacía. Colgó. Ahora a esperar que la dejaran irse a casa y volver a Tokio… ¡Qué más quedaba!

- ¡Con qué voy a pagar el avión! Y yo que creí no regresaría

- Pues casi niña – rió la enfermera

- ¿Ah si?

- Estuviste muy delicada… Pudiste morir

- Vaya – sonrió con alegría

Consiguió otra monada y manera de escapar del cuarto para llamar. Tenía que pensar muy bien a quién acudir pues ésta podía ser su única oportunidad. No había discusión, llamaría a Amy. El teléfono comenzó a dar tono.

- Hola – Mina estuvo a punto de colgar pero entró en pánico antes de poder hacerlo – ¡Rei!

- ¿Mina?

- ¡Qué haces con el móvil de Amy!

- ¡De qué hablas tonta! Marcaste al mío

- Qué mal… Debo estar muy mal entonces – hablaba consigo – supongo debo tomarme más en serio eso de usted tiene más de 40 grados de temperatura no puede andar por los pasillos…

- Mina – interrumpió a la rubia

- Lo siento. De casualidad no está Amy contigo… Creo no. Necesito dinero

Ya no podía colgar, ya no tenía más monedas para llamar. Por ese ruidito extraño supuso que Rei se estaba enojando mucho, debía estar rechinando sus dientes, así que no pudo evitar reír pensando en cómo se vería.

- Toma el primer vuelo, yo te recibiré

- No es necesario – pero ese gruñido le hizo entender mejor era callar y acatar órdenes

& & & &

Sus ojos negros se quedaron fijos en él. Hizo una mueca de hastío pues esta vez sí la había dejado sin palabras. Se veía fantástico, tal parecía que su nuevo puesto en el hospital le había dado cierto ánimo para decidirse a cambiar. Lo escudriñó con tal descaro que Darien no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Por fin la joven habló

- Me he quedado sin ironías para tu vestir

- ¿Eso es todo? – sonrió buscando provocarla – Vaya que me decepcionas – la tomó de la cintura en su jugueteo de galán

- Así que eso te gusta de mí – se acomodó su cabellera rizada castaña dejando descubierto totalmente su hermoso rostro

- Qué te puedo decir – la besó con ánimo

Se quedó abrazado a ella, respirando ese dulce perfume sabiendo que no podía encontrar mayor felicidad en otro lado. Su vista se desvió al sentir una penetrante mirada. Casi por un instinto difícil de explicar soltó a la joven. Se rascó la nariz sin saber cómo evadir esa severa mirada

- Michiru – saludo entre titubeos – Ella es, es – cómo podía ponerlo una mujer tan fuera de sí – Darina

- Mucho gusto – pero su mirada seguía clavada en él – te veo después – le dijo la joven temiendo que esa niña fuera una más de la larga lista de enemigas que adquirió su Darien cuando terminó con la niña simpática de coletitas

- Es… Teníamos mucho de no vernos

- Sí – contestó la joven pintora sin quitarle la mirada de encima

- Puedo explicarlo… Serena y yo terminamos…

El problema nunca fue que terminara con Serena, ni siquiera que la dejara de amar sino cómo termino aquel hermoso idilio. Ya no sentía nada por ella, la quería y seguía sobrellevando la relación en un vano intento por salvar lo insalvable, el corazón es necio y no sabe de buenos modales pues un día se le ocurrió entregar toda su pasión a otra joven. Qué quería que le explicara, sucedió y punto. El amor nace, crece y también muere. Ya no había rastro de ese dulce romance entre Serena y él, sólo sollozos y pleitos que ya presagiaban un duro final. Darien no lo resistió más, no cuando sabía que podía perder al amor de su vida: Darina.

- No te he pedido explicaciones – tomó el café que le ofrecía

- Lo sé es sólo que todas creen que yo engañé a Serena… y

- ¿Y?

- Y no fue así

- Te debería interesar qué piensa ella de eso no sus amigas. Lo siento debo irme

No podían obligarlo a seguir con Serena. Hacía poco había aparecido un gato parlante que dijo llamarse Orión, parecía solamente querer platicar con él pero ya temía intentara persuadirlo pues de una u otra forma el futuro dictaba que ellos debían estar juntos…

- ¿Y Rini?

- No soy del futuro – rió el gato

- ¿Eso significa que debo quedarme con ella?

- No, nacerá… Creo que al final de cuentas hay cosas que suceden a su manera

- ¿El qué?

- No sé – rió el gato mostrando sus colmillos – Príncipe Endimio yo no vengo a decirte qué debes o no hacer con tu vida, solamente a saludar, ver la supervivencia en que termina un príncipe como tú

¿Exactamente qué quiso decir con eso? No era rico, ni poderos pero tenía una buena vida. Compró un departamento más grande, tenía un excelente empleo en el hospital más importante de la ciudad de Tokio, vivía con la mujer que amaba y ahora tenía una hermosa familia

& & & &

No podía pedirle más a la vida y hasta le daría las gracias al molesto gato pinto pues si no fuera por él jamás se hubiera inscrito en tantas clases para ser una persona elegante y… Y al final encontró un buen amigo con quien podía platicar, divertirse, ser… existir sin temor de ser ella: Serena Tsukino. Lo observaba encantada de ver la maestría que tenía para la cocina, ni Lita tenía aquel don. Ahora cortaba las verduras tan fina y rápidamente que ella no podía dejar de babear

- Es mi pizza especial – decía Kared agregando los ingredientes a la pasta

- Eres excelente cocinero… Me encanta todo lo que preparas, ahora que te he conocido no podría vivir sin ti

- ¿Eh¿Por la comida? – sonrió el muchachito un tanto extrañado por el comentario. Ella afirmó sin evitar sonrojarse – y luego dices que yo soy el raro, tú me haces muy bien la competencia ¿Qué harás el sábado?

- Este nada

- Voy a entrar a una competencia de cocina, si quieres puedes ir habrá mucho que comer ¡Demasiado para ser verdad! Y gratis

- ¡Gratis! – gritó a todo pulmón mientras él reía – la puerta – gritó de nuevo corriendo par abrir – ¡Mina!

- ¡Serena déjala en paz!

Cómo era cruel Rei pidiéndole portarse fría con su amiga. Estaba demasiado contenta por tenerla de regreso que no quería soltarla. Le pareció se veía un poco más pálida y algo más delgada. Su morena amiga ya no la dejó seguir preguntando si se sentía bien pues parecía disfrutar mucho llamándola tonta

- Huele muy bien ¿Qué cocina tu mamá? – preguntó Lita intentando desviar la tensión

- No, no es mi mamá

- ¡Tú cocinas! – gritó Mina al punto de la histeria

- No – se enfadó por la expresión de asombro, ella un día lo haría bien, claro no tanto como – es Kared, el hermano de Michiru

- Es cierto me dijeron tiene un hermano. Pero no entiendo cómo es eso, nunca supimos mucho de sus vidas privadas pero un hermano de la nada… eso fue más sorprendente que el embarazo de la señora Mizuno

- En realidad es su medio hermano, su mamá biológica se volvió a casar

- Ya casi está Serena – salió por fin el chico de la cocina

Mina se quedó boquiabierta observando al guapo muchacho. Lo miró de arriba a bajo sin miramiento analizando cada centímetro de ese perfecto espécimen. Era tan semejante a Michiru, sus ojos hermosos y llenos de encanto, esas finas facciones y si no fuera tan escuálido habría quedado entre la lista de los más guapos. Si lo pensaba bien más que ser atractivo tenía un carisma extraño de definir, quizá por su rostro de niño o esos movimientos torpes y dulzones que movían a los corazones más duros y fríos. Inspiraba a la ternura, parecía un verdadero angelito.

- Mina Aino – se adelantó a presentarse

- Déjalo en paz – amenazó de inmediato la rubia de coletas

- ¿Tienes novia?

- No lo creo – retrocedió el chiquillo aterrado de la mirada de la rubia – creo se quema algo en la cocina

- Con ustedes no se puede – chilló Rei cansada de sus niñerías. Cómo podían pelear por ese muchacho

& & & &

Volvió a reírse sabiendo que tal vez su gesto provocaría la furia de los mares y qué podía hacer era tan gracioso. A vece creía que Michiru tenía esa mala manía de creer era cupido, lo cierto es que su sirena no tenía muchas nociones del amor, por lo menos no más que ella. Exhaló un suspiro para besarla en el cuello. Tal vez Darien había decidido estar con una mujer más grande que él y con hijo pero el amor era así, poco entendía de razones.

- Si él se atreve a herir a Serena estaremos allí para impedirlo

- Bueno ahora tienes una oportunidad con ella

- Supongo – estalló la rubia en carcajadas

El amor es… es todo. ¿Quién podía como ella decir que encontró a su otra mitad? No imaginaba su vida sin Haruka Tenoh. Ya bastaba de caprichos, de creer que por ser Michiru Kaioh tenía la vida la obligación de darle todo. Era talentosa, la fortuna la favoreció y como le decía Kared nació con suerte, nació con estrella que la guió a su perfecta felicidad.

- Te toca invitarme a comer – le musitó al oído la rubia

- ¿Te arriesgarás a morir envenenada?

- No importa – le guiñó el ojo – Algún día tienes que aprender

- ¿Lo crees? – la miró con incredulidad

- En realidad no pero así te quiero – la besó jugueteando

Se fingió enfadada buscando ese instante, el romance que aterriza sobre corazones y enloquece a las pasiones. Entonces recordó que tenía algo especial que mostrarle la tomó de la mano arrastrándola prácticamente al auto. La rubia no tardó en quejarse de cómo apagaba el romanticismo pero ella tenía algo muy lindo que mostrarle

- Yo conduzco – se sentó en el asiento del piloto

- ¿Y cómo sabrás dónde está tu sorpresa?

- Por instinto – rió alegremente – te conozco y apuesto puedo adivinarlo

- Tonta – le contestó con una sonrisa – Te amo

- Yo también… Sabes que mi alma te pertenece

Se estacionó a las afueras de una bodega. Si no se equivoca el edifico pertenecía a la compañía de sus nuevos padres. Se bajó un tanto ansiosa por saber qué sorpresa tendría para ella. Habían parado varias veces, primero para comprar bebidas, una botella de vino y botanas. Luego decidió comprar una pizza y velas aromáticas.

- Y bien

- Ahora verás el lugar más fantástico y extraordinario que has imaginado, mejor que los sueños. Estas a punto de entrar al mismo paraíso

- ¿Una bodega?

- Usa un poquito de imaginación – le reprendió Michiru

Abrió la puerta trasera de las bodegas, tomó la lámpara y entre la oscuridad se movió sigilosamente. De repente sintió que Haruka ya no le seguía. Regresó sobre sus pasos para tomarla de la mano de nuevo arrastrándola hasta su aventura. Pero la rubia ya se había aburrido del juego así que la acorraló contra la pared, apenas si podía observar esos ojos verdes inocentes. Su corazón se aceleró sintiendo el roce de esos labios mortales. Se dejó llevar por el deseo hasta ese cuarto de conserje. Terminó contra la puerta aferrada a esa cintura en busca de algo más que un beso mientras ella entre jadeos y suspiros lograba abrirla.

- Ven – la tomó de la mano

- ¿Qué es? – se acomodó la camisa

Pequeñas luces tenues comenzaron parpadear hasta que el lugar entero quedó perfectamente iluminado. Haruka miraba a uno y otro lado encantada con aquel recinto. Miró la entrada, a esas dos poderosas estatuas que custodiaban las ruinas secretas. Su vista se quedó clavada en los ojos vacíos de las bestias

- El Palacio de Dios – la besó buscando distraerla de aquellas temibles bestias

- El palacio – musitaba entre jadeos mientas sus manos se ocupaban de recorrer aquel bello cuerpo

Dos grandes seres, mitad humano mitad monstruosidad, custodiaban la entrada, medían cerca de tres metros. Cada uno de pie sosteniendo una espada clavada al piso en sus manos. Sus cascos cubrirían gran parte de sus rostros recordando los uniformes de los soldados romanos. La poderosa armadura resaltaba sus pectorales dejándolos verse como verdaderos y fieros guardianes. Sus piernas largas y viriles terminaban en garras. Los ojos de las bestias comenzaron a emitir un destello de luz como si respondieran a los besos de los amantes que se entregaban el uno al otro en la tumba de Dios… El palacio

- Ámame – suplicaba Haruka

Michiru se asió con fuerza a sus caderas mientras sus manos acariciaban su rubia cabellera. La pasión se desbordaba entre aquel mar de besos y caricias. Haruka respiraba de forma entrecortada hasta que su cuerpo entero cedió a ese perfecto ser que tanto amaba. Sus dedos fríos por el clima y el miedo a perderla recorrieron la tersa piel hasta detenerse en su ombligo. Michiru se estremeció, estiró los brazos dejando que fuera Haruka la que guiara. La rubia miró a su alrededor observando el fabulo palacio.

- Es hermoso – musitó para besar su abdomen desnudo

Paredes macizas de oro puro. En cada mural se escribió la leyenda del universo, la verdad de los dioses y el futuro… su futuro. Del salón principal salían tres corredores más que llevaban al interior del palacio y uno más que descendía a las entrañas mismas del Universo: La tumba de Dios. Sus ojos azules siguieron escrutando el sitio, observando el sin fin de riquezas que revestían a la morada de Dios. Varios dibujos de los murales contenían piedras preciosas, sin contar las estatuas hechas de metales preciosos y con la magnificencia que solamente puede ser para el todopoderoso. Desvió su mirada a su bella amante. La esperaba, la amaba y entonces encontraba sentido en esta guerra, pues si hoy se llenaba las manos de sangre era por amor, por la pasión que nace cada día al contemplar esos hermosos ojos verdes y muere cuando ella se aleja

- Te amo – besó sus labios

Acarició suavemente ese tierno rostro que hoy inspiraba a la dulzura. Contempló esa mirada llena de melancolía intentando adivinar en qué pensaba. Michiru se incorporó lentamente para besarla, para con ese roce de labios llevarla al mismo paraíso. Los ojos de las bestias guardianas volvieron a brillar y pronto ese brillo se trasmitió a lo largo de los corredores hasta el interior del palacio donde el resto de guardianes aguardaban por Dios. Los ojos de ellos también reflejaron esa luz para crear la propia. El haz de luz continuó a velocidades sorprendentes hasta llegar a la tumba de Dios. El brillo rodeó el sarcófago que allí se encontraba para finalmente penetrar en el emblema. El resplandor ascendió hasta salir al exterior iluminando el cielo mismo.

- La tumba – masculló Andrómeda aterrada – Orión ¡Orión!

El universo convulsionó ligeramente mientras el haz de luz regresaba a la tumba para unir el emblema roto. La pequeña luminosidad generada en el cielo se convirtió en energía que corrió por todo lo largo y ancho de los pisos del palacio. Haruka lo sintió como un fuerte escalofrío pero creyó se trataba de lo helado que estaba el suelo. Besó los labios de su sirena y una pequeña chispa eléctrica sacudió aquella muestra de amor. Michiru rió llamándola corriente.

- Me diste toques – reía la joven pintora

Ninguno de los amantes podía percatarse de lo que allí sucedía. Vivían con toda la fuerza del corazón su romance, pues fue allí donde el mundo dejó de existir, ya nada importaba, no había un ellos sino nosotros, no habría nadie más en sus vidas pues entregaron sus almas para formar uno solo. Los guardianes de la entrada se deslizaron suavemente hasta que la puerta quedó totalmente sellada, resguardada del mal que habitaba fuera del Palacio. Ellos eran los guerreros destinados a proteger el amor de los amantes. La puerta entera quedó electrificada. Nadie entraría, nadie saldría y así serían solo las frías paredes los únicos testigos de la entrega y el amor…

& & & &

Mina tenía la música a todo lo que daba la pequeña grabadora de Nicolás, eso equivalía a un sonido entre moderado a nulo. Se movía de forma seductora al ritmo de la música intentando que el pobre muchacho aprendiera a bailar. Su mirada se desvió a Rei, se veía lo bastante enfadada como para volver a pelear. Esperó tanto tiempo por el reclamo de su regreso a Tokio, el dinero prestado, que mintiera a sus padres por ella pues decidió esconderles regresó, pero no sucedió, como si su temperamental amiga esperara por ese instante preciso en que puedes hacer más daño del previsto

- Calla eso – y de un golpe apagó la música

- Amargada – contestó la rubia enfadada

- Señorita Rei, hay un gato en la puerta y parece querer ¿Una cita?

- Vete Nicolás yo me encargo de sacarlo

- Necesito su ayuda – exigió Orión – La Estrella Negra sobrevuela Tokio, podemos estar en peligro…

- Lo siento – se dio la vuelta Mina – Yo no te ayudaré… No después de lo de Artemis

- ¿No¿Tienes ganas de tener una vida miserable¡Hazlo! Rei, tú eres más ecuánime, la princesa puede estar peligrando – musitó con su voz más aterciopelada pues si ella estaba en peligro la haría pelear

Como lo dijo Andrómeda la Estrella Negra seguía sobrevolando las afueras de la ciudad. Entre destellos leves de luces podía observarse que su movilidad había llegado a niveles casi nulos. Sailor Júpiter esperó ansiosa por indicaciones pero ni el propio gato tenía una idea clara de cómo hacerla descender lo suficiente para atacarla

- ¿Dónde está Amy? – pidió el gato

- No contesta. Necesitamos un plan – se movía inquieta Sailor Marte intentando escapar a los ligeros destellos luminosos que generaba la Estrella

- ¿Y si la derribamos?

- No – contestó a Júpiter – Esperaremos… Esperaremos

No tuvieron que aguardar mucho, pronto la nave comenzó a descender atraída por las pequeñas descargas de energía eléctrica que estaba generando el palacio de Dios. Orión vio la oportunidad para atacar.

- Trueno de Júpiter ¡Resuena!

Impactante fuerza pero no lo suficiente para causar ni un pequeño rasguño a la colosal nave. Retrocedió entre asustada y sorprendida.

- Ni siquiera se da cuenta estamos aquí

- ¡Qué es eso!

Una bola de energía color azul se dejó ir sobre las dos Scouts y los gatos. La explosión alcanzó a sacudir los alrededores. Luna levantó la vista y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver que la nave estaba por lanzar un segundo ataque.

- ¡Dulce luz de las estrellas de las Sailor Scouts!

El cristal de plata comenzó a brillar con una intensidad jamás vista. Un nuevo haz luminoso se unió a la oleada constante de luces que iban al palacio, esta vez la luz provenía del cuerpo de Sailor Moon.

- ¡Invoca otro rayo! – pidió Orión aterrado de ver cómo la princesa se elevaba arrastrada por la energía de la Estrella Negra

- ¡No lo permitiré! – gritó una voz conocida

- ¡Tuxedo Mask!

- ¡Espada de Luz!

La mortal arma atravesó la luz que generaba la nave haciendo que Sailor Moon quedara Libre. Ahora la Estrella volvía a elevarse lentamente mientras ellos observaban cómo se iba sin poder hacer nada

- ¡Pusiste tu vida en peligro! – gritó enfurecida Sailor Marte

- ¡No pueden pasarse la vida protegiéndome!

- En eso tiene razón – secundó Tuxedo – es hora que ocupes tu lugar como princesa… Como Sailor Scout, la tierra nos necesita…

& & & &

No podía creerlo, había pasado ya más de un año. Se reprendió a sí misma por su llanto desesperado. Debía olvidarlo, pero entre el deber y lo que es, se quedaba sola en un parque llorando desesperada por el amor que se fue, el dolor que se quedó y los sueños que él robó. Miró al cielo esperando por una solución. Ya nada valía la pena. Un par de meses se martirizó pensando que quizá con el tiempo las cosas cambiarían y su amor renacería… Mina decía que las reconciliaciones eran lo más hermoso que podía existir

- A quién quieres engañar Serena – se decía a sí misma

Entre infidelidades, amores que duelen y su soledad la única constante era el deseo de no querer olvidar, atarse a ese momento eternamente, al instante en que su vida se destruyó. Su mirada se clavó en el piso y así se hubiera quedado hasta el día siguiente pero unos zapatos cafés acaban de quedarse quietos frente a ella. Subió lentamente la mirada encontrando el rostro de Haruka

- Hola cabeza de bombón

- Haruka – musitó anhelando se fuera – es noche para estar en la calle

- Eso mismo pensamos – y la niña rubia de coletas se dio cuenta que venía con Michiru – Cree que te entiendes mejor conmigo a solas – rió – ¿Te llevamos a casa?

- No tengo muchas ganas de ir, gracias, estaré bien

- Es muy noche y no es buena idea ¿y si te invito un café? Conozco un sitio hermoso que abre las 24 horas

- ¿Y Michiru?

- Si prefieres platicar con ella le diré eso… Ella se puede ir a casa con mi hermoso Ferrari, vamos cabeza de bombón, mírame, ve todo lo que hago por una taza de café contigo – logró que sonriera, era buena señal – Puede estrellar mi auto…

Se sentaron afuera del pequeño café. El cielo estaba tan despejado y la madrugada lo bastante cálida como para disfrutar estar allí. Haruka vacío más de diez paquetitos de azúcar en su café y Serena siguió meneándolo como si esperara él le diera la felicidad que Darien se llevó.

- ¿Crees que soy fea¿O torpe? La realidad es que no tengo ningún talento, ni soy especial… Solo soy yo, la niña torpe Serena Tsukino

- Si lo dices por Darien siempre hay un roto para un descocido

- Es sólo que nunca soy de utilidad… ni para las Scouts, hoy quise salvarlas y casi me traga esa cosa

- Suele pasar – la tomó del mentón – Eres muy especial para mí, y creo que para tus amigas también, a veces nos enojamos y decimos cosas que hieren pero eso no signifique de verdad lo creamos o mejor aún, sea cierto. Tú eres nuestra luz

- Soy una princesa

- No, eres quien da esperanza a nuestras vidas. No permitas que nadie te robe tu alegría.


	6. El concurso de cocina

"_Historias que con el lento paso del tiempo se convierten en leyendas."_

**6. El concurso de cocina**

André Castelo Meloni era el más íntimo y viejo amigo de Isaac. Su amistad se basaba en esa mutua rivalidad que los llevaba a querer siempre tener algo más que el otro. Pero con el tiempo maduraron hasta terminar siendo socios. Meloni, sin duda, había sido el gran ganador, hasta hacía tres años cuando las empresas Sinclair triplicaron sus ganancias abruptamente. Podía seguir sintiéndose dichoso, a comparación de su amigo él tenía dos hijas y aunque una de ella presentaba ciertas discapacidades por lo menos era más brillante que su único hijo.

- ¿Y no vendrá Samanta? – interrogó Melissa al verlo solamente con las niñas

No, te odia y me lo dejó muy en claro… así como odia las estupideces en que tu retoño mete a la mía ¿Cocinar¡Eso es para la plebe! Bien no lo dijo así – rió animadamente – es solo que no cree tenga nada de especial un concurso de cocina patrocinado por – y cambió su tono a musical para sonar tal como los comerciales baratos de la radio – galletitas patito esas que se venden por costal

- ¿Y crees yo estoy de acuerdo? Tú amigo lo patrocinó

- Ay con Isaac si no mete la pata no está contento ¿verdad? – se acercó peligrosamente a su oreja buscando provocar sus pasiones – Como sea podemos aprovechar e ir a otro lado

- Shh – sonrió Melissa – Tu niña nos ve con muy malos ojos

- ¿Cuál de las dos?

- ¿Importa?

- Mmm – se lo pensó unos segundos – realmente no

Si algo podía envidiarle a Sinclair era haber sido él quien se quedara con Melissa. Fue la fortuna pues esa noche que la conoció él también iría a ese evento de caridad solamente que odiaba ser altruista, odiaba dar dinero a causas que no generaban ganancias pero más odiaba tener que asistir a un evento para tales cuestiones. Isaac fue solo, se aburrió tanto que decidió darse a la fuga cruzando a al fiesta de enfrente. ¿Cómo se coló a la fiesta? Pura y llana suerte. Allí la conoció. Y seguía preguntándose por qué una mujer como Melissa seguía con un hombre como Isaac

- ¡Mira mamá! – gritaba emocionadísimo Kared luciendo su gorro de chef

Ojala la tortura terminara pronto, no iba poder guardar mucho tiempo la calma viendo lo torpe que podía llegar a ser su hija. Samanta tenía razón, Kared lograba sacar la torpeza de Lindsay. Meneó la cabeza, tendría un serio problema si esa niña no lograba entrar a la secundaria, su esposa gritaría, le exigiría que pusiera orden y viera la manera en que la niña ingresara y él tendría que hacer su labor de padre… Con lo que odiaba eso

- ¿Cómo tienes planeado escapemos? – musitó Melissa pues también ella no soportaba mucho las estupideces de su hijo

- Ah, eso supongo equivale a un sí me fugaré

- Eso equivale a que hasta tú suenas más divertido que esto

- Me amas reconócelo – le retó con su mirada seductora de galán y ella rió enamorándolo como ninguna otra mujer lo lograría

Haruka no terminaba de agasajarse con aquellos ricos manjares. Si había algo que amara a parte del automovilismo eso era la comida. Se sentó en una de las mesas y pidió cuanto su vista alcanzó a ver. Todo lo comería sin importar consecuencias. Sus ojos brillaron llenos de júbilo al recibir su primer platillo. Tomó un tenedor dispuesta a juzgar severamente al pequeño dulce tradicional de Tailandia hasta que recordó que Michiru le seguía muy de cerca, levantó la mirada percatándose que su sirena estaba muy ocupada vigilando cada movimiento de la chiquilla con la que tocaba.

- No me gusta comer sola

- Lo siento – volteó angustiada y algo sonrojada – Es que… ¿Qué pediste?

- Todo – sonrió mostrando sus preciosos dientes que en un rato más estarían mordiendo cuanta comida había allí

- No esperes coma todo lo que tú comes… Engordaré

- Sí y en televisión la gente se ve más gorda

- Cállate aún busco como librarme de eso

- Y le dejarás de gustar a esa niña – señaló a la chiquilla con el tenedor – No entiendo por qué te llama tanto la atención, se supone que soy yo la que se emboba con las mujeres, es más discutimos demasiado por eso

- No es eso… Y no me llama la atención – hizo una mueca de duda – ¿estás celosa de ella?

- No, no es rival para mí ¿Cuántos años tiene¿Catorce?

- Dieciséis y diez meses, ella me lo dijo

- Entonces sí me apuraré… creí era más niña, me preocupa ese casi diecisiete – rió animadamente – Mira preciosa – esta vez señaló a una pareja que se aproximaba a las mesas de competencia

- Darien – dijo con desdén – así que la famosa Darina es chef profesional

- Un chef poco valorado para estar en estas competencias… Bueno el premio es bastante grande, llamativo para cualquier buen chef, pediré me aumenten el sueldo, ese premio es lo que a mí me pagan por día

- ¡Deja de comer si vas a platicarme algo! – le reprendió entre risas mientras le limpiaba las mejillas llenas de dulce

Sus miradas se quedaron clavadas en la hermosa pareja. Se veían demasiado contentos, más felices de lo que alguna vez se vieron Darien y Serena. Y aunque Haruka no consiguió conocer mucho de la versión de Serena sobre la separación su instinto salió a flote de inmediato

- Haremos esta competencia un poco más equilibrada

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Cuida mi comida – señaló los doce aperitivos que tenía servidos – ella no ganará y punto. La furia de los dioses – le guiñó el ojo con coquetería

- Espera – la sujetó de la manga de la camisa – haz una buena acción de paso y ve que Kared y Lindsay gane

- Como quieras

No quería saber cómo haría semejante proeza así que volvió su mirada al frente donde no podía ver qué haría. Se preguntaba si había hecho bien al mostrarle el Palacio de Dios, pues Melissa estaba convencida de que era mala idea mostrárselo. Y también sabía que era pésima idea seguir ocultando más secretos ¿Qué pasaría cuando Haruka descubriera que Melissa lo sabía todo? Ya encontraría la forma de decírselo sin que las consecuencias fueran tan graves. Había que darle un poco de crédito a su madre, en muy poco tiempo encontró el palacio y en menor pudo adquirir todos los terrenos.

- ¿Te comerás todo? – escuchó la voz de su padrastro

- No, no es mío, solamente lo cuido

- ¿De verdad? – pues para lo delgadita que estaba debía ser cierto

- ¡Te estás comiendo mi pastel!

- Creo sí, pensé que se regalaban como todo aquí ¿No dijiste no era tuyo?

- ¡Haruka me matará! Dame eso

- Ya lo mordí

- Y qué, no lo notará… No, espera sí lo notará son las cosas raras que nota – se recargó en el respaldo de la silla – Creí no vendrías

- Sí, mucho trabajo pero creí debía tomarme un tiempo para mis hijos

- No me quedaré mucho – se levantó de la mesa

- No te podrás llevar doce platos… once por el que me estoy comiendo y te matarán, perder uno es uno pero ¡Todos! Yo me enojaría

- Igual da, te comiste uno y se enfadará

- Vete entonces – extendió la mano para tomar otro de los postres pero Michiru lo fulminó con la mirada y como niño regañado regresó sus manos debajo de la mesa muy lejos de los manjares que su linda e histérica hija vigilaba – la semana que viene iré a Rusia ¿Quieres venir?

- Tengo trabajo, gracias

& & & &

Serena no lo podía creer, todo era gratis. Miles de dulces, postres, refrescos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no reía tanto, era la primera vez desde que terminó con Darien que era feliz. Se colgó de Kared y entre gritos de júbilo lo arrastro hasta una ruleta de tiros. Rogaba para que él ganara algo para ella y él seguía repitiendo que tenía mala puntería. Sus miradas se cruzaron y por un instante el mundo dejó de existir, ya no escuchaba nada más que no fuera su voz, hasta que los dos se quedaron hechizados en el silencio.

- Tira o no

- Ah sí – rió el chiquillo

- ¡Vamos Kared!

Qué tan mala puntería podía tener. La suficiente para atinar al neumático de un hombre bastante iracundo. Se echaron a correr y no se detuvieron hasta que sus corazones acelerados rogaron por un respiro. Se tiraron en la hierba fresca riendo como un par de tontos.

- ¿Cómo se dice a señas te quiero?

- Así mira… No así no, veme

Cómo terminó queriéndolo tanto. Cuánto anhelaba la escuchara para poderle decir qué importante era en su vida, confesar en un murmullo casi sordo que él le devolvió un poco de esa felicidad que se esfumó. Kared se puso en pie y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Los aspersores de agua se encendieron. De nuevo a correr

- Me encantas Serena Tsukino, eres la persona más simpática que he conocido

- Sí – se hinchó de orgullo – soy una persona extraordinaria

- Yo te quiero – le masculló al oído. Serena se quedó un poco desconcertada – Más agua – gritó sintiendo los chorros de agua pues ahora los aspersores de esa zona se habían activado – ¡Sabes que somos una calamidad juntos! – reía y bailaba bajo la brisa que éstos generaban

- Y Sin ti también lo soy…

Este sin duda se convertiría en el día más feliz de su vida, por lo menos en el que más veces le dolió le estómago por reír tanto. Kared la tomó de la mano para emprender una nueva carrera pues el concurso acaba de iniciar y ellos aún estaban muy lejos.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – le regañó la hermosa niña

- ¿Quién…? – pero ya no pudo preguntar nada Serena. Soltó su mano dejándolo ir con esa bella niña

- ¿Quién es? – le preguntó Mina – Parece su novia

- No sé – contestó molesta – Yo que sé

- Qué genio… ¡Necesitas un novio nuevo! – le gritó

& & & &

No quería asesinarla primero la despellejaría viva, luego la cortaría en pedacitos y tal vez entonces se apiadaría de ella y la mataría. Aunque su excusa era muy buena: Isaac. El hombre al ver que la jovencita no tendría otra salida mas que escucharlo comenzó a platicar con ella pero su joven amante no lo resistió mucho, de nuevo esa vaga y rara lealtad que le guardaba a Saytori o tal vez se trataba de esa oscura fuerza que la obligaba a deshacerse de todas las personas que la amaban. Así que se levantó de la mesa dejando sus doce paltillos abandonados y a Haruka sin la oportunidad de comer el dulce tradicional del sur de Colombia

- Es

- ¿Es? – fruncía el ceño la rubia – es comida pero era mi comida

- Me refiero a Isaac, es tan… Le encantaría ser mi padre, lo he escuchado cree que soy una niña odiosa

- Y nos ofendimos por lo de…

- ¡Niña!, no soy una niña – y es que si Michiru comenzaba a gritar sobre Isaac ya no sabía exactamente cuál debía ser el problema

- Te dejaré invitarme una cerveza como disculpa a tu descuido, además estoy muy triste, perdí doce postres en menos de una hora… eso deprime a cualquier – se abrazó a ella – te amo mi hermosa princesa

Gritos llenos de horror y terror llamaron la atención de Michiru. Tal parecía que de nuevo el famoso Ángel Negro atacaba buscando obtener la energía humana. Hizo una mueca de enfado, ya había encontrado con quién desquitar toda su rabia. Iba ya en camino cuando un fuerte tirón la detuvo

- Iremos por una cerveza primero

- ¡Atacan la ciudad!

- Me la debes

- Qué más da, están las Inners – rechinaba los dientes

& & & &

Y el poderoso Ángel Negro extendió sus alas atrayendo la energía humana de aquellos seres débiles. Uno a uno fue cayendo, cediendo su vitalidad a una mejor causa que su pobre y decrépita existencia. Eso hasta que escuchó detrás de sí el grito de las famosas Scouts. Dio media vuelta para contemplarlas de frente, empezaba a ser molesto esas niñas estuvieran donde quiera que fuera.

- ¡No te saldrás con la tuya!

- Tengo un anuncio para la princesa: el tiempo ha llegado, la oscuridad y el silencio invadirán su mundo, la tumba de dios ha sido abierta y sus oscuros secretos serán revelados. La muerte es su única esperanza

- Gracias yo se lo daré – gritó Júpiter para después invocar sus poderes.

El Ángel no tenía tiempo para juegos, ya había conseguido la energía que necesitaba. Sus alas volvieron a extenderse, esta vez para emprender el vuelo. Escuchó los gritos de las Scouts pero sabía volaba muy alto para que pudieran hacerle algún daño. Siguió su camino a esa pequeña cloaca donde mantendría escondido el contenedor de energías hasta que tuviera la suficiente

- No puedes ir por allí robando energía a los mortales – le recriminó Amy

- ¿Alguna mejor idea?

- No – echó la cabeza hacia atrás – tal vez deberías dejar que yo lo hiciera

- ¿Le sacarás la energía a los humanos¡Cómo niña!

- Con magia – contestó con desdén

Podía evitar por un tiempo los ataques del Ángel Negro, el suficiente para que sus amigas se prepararan bien o entendieran que no podían hacerle frente. Temía cada que sonaba su comunicador, un día descubrirían las traicionó y en el peor de los casos el ángel las mataría sin miramientos. Ya no importaba, necesitaba sacarlo de su sistema. Cerró su laptop y dio por terminado su trabajo en esa apestosa cloaca

- Madre – llamó a casa – tengo mucho trabajo llegaré muy tarde, sí, sí, gracias

Necesitaba una noche para ella, poderse relajar y olvidar hasta donde podía llevarla su genialidad. Ella era Amy Mizuno, el prodigio de Japón y con esta idea se encaminó al primer bar que encontró. Si pudiera hacer entenderles que no había más aliados, había un momento en sus vidas que debían escoger estar con los ganadores ¡Qué defendería! Entre el Ángel, la nave y el Heredero no habría planeta que salvar sino apostar al mejor. ¡Qué cosas pensaba! Lo cierto es que buscaba disculpar sus sentimientos, esa ansiedad loca por algo de venganza y otro tanto una traición en un arrebato de pasiones. La música lograba apagar un poco los sonidos en su cabeza.

- Gracias – había pedido una copa hacía cinco minutos pero prefirió pedir la botella completa pues estaba segura perdería la cuenta

- Hola Mizuno – se sentó Mitche a su lado – Cómo nos encanta este bar

- Cómo estás – tartamudeó sin poder evitar hacer notar su extremo nerviosismo

- Intentando relajarme… Una botella para ti sola, no creo sea buena idea ¿o trajiste a alguien?

- No te interesa – masculló esta vez molesta

- Como quieras – tomó la botella y se regresó a su mesa

- ¡Es mía! – pero con lo alto de la música tenía suerte si se escuchaba ella

Se paró frente a su mesa sin importarle que hubiera más gente del trabajo con él. Su mirada severa se clavó en esa sonrisa perfecta que tanto le gustaba y hoy la tenía furiosa. Mitche sonrió, con un ademán la invitó a sentarse pero ella solamente quería su costosa botella

- ¿No me la regalaste?

- Sabes la respuesta

- Siéntate, anda – la invitó con un coqueto ademán

- ¡Eres odioso!

Y las risas burlonas no se hicieron esperar, unas dirigidas a Mitche pues ésta era la primera vez que una mujer lo encontraba odioso y no cedía a su galantería, otras para la tonta, siempre intelectual y niña Amy.

& & & &

De nuevo terminaron peleando. Se sentía traicionada y quizá tenía razón Michiru: esta vez exageró, pero cualquier cosa relacionada con Melissa le crispaba los nervios. Nada hubiera pasado si desde el principio le hubiera dicho que fue ella quien compró los terrenos donde estaba el Palacio de Dios. ¡Qué importaba! Tenía acceso ilimitado y eso debía interesar. Aventó su carpeta al escritorio y se sentó en un rincón de su pequeña oficina para llorar.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – sonrió Joan

- Nada – pateó la pared

- Es sábado, creí que alguien como tú tendría mil fiestas a donde ir

- No tengo nada, déjame sola

- Lo siento

Recargó su cabeza en la pared. Joan se había convertido en su asistente hacía un par de meses, casi sufre un colapso cuando la vio por primera vez. Ella fue su amor platónico en la secundaria durante mucho tiempo. Era la niña más hermosa de su escuela, podía tener lo que quisiera lo que dejaba a la rubia fuera de toda posibilidad. Aunque hoy las circunstancias eran un poco diferentes, no podía negar que sentía aún ese palpitar extraño de su corazón cuando la veía ni que cometía las peores torpezas cuando le hablaba o se sentía observada por ella.

- Los amores de niños – musitó para sí mientras su cabecita golpeaba ligeramente la pared

- Apuesto un café que adivino lo que te pasa – se sentó a su lado para tomarle la mano a lo cual la rubia respondió buscando soltarse con presura para irse más lejos de ella – No muerdo – mustió enfadada

- Lo siento fue un reflejo involuntario

- ¿Entonces? Veamos de seguro el problema se llama Michiru Kaioh – sonrió

- Algo así – se tiró en el piso completamente – estoy cansada

- ¿Eso es un vete? – la mueca de enfado le contestaba – Como quieras, oye voy a ir por mi mandado podría comprar el tuyo también… Si quieres

Ojala dejara de ser tan amable con ella. Odiaba su sonrisa encantadora, odiaba su extrema amabilidad, odiaba se interesara en ella, odiaba la tratara con esa ternura, odiaba la cuidara como a su mayor tesoro… ¡Odiaba sentir cariño por ella! Por qué no superaba de una buena vez su amor de niño, fue algo pasajero, uno de tantos. No, ese fue especial. Se quedó observando sus bellos ojos castaños y luego, esa sonrisa un tanto boba que mantenía cuando se trataba de lidiar con su mal carácter y sus rabietas de niño pequeño. Le encantaba su hermoso cabello dorado tan semejante al color de las espigas.

- Es… te llevo al supermercado

& & & &

Había sido un día largo y cansado, por lo menos para Lindsay. Ya pasaban de las once y su padre no aparecía, se suponía Kared la llevaría casa pero lo vio tan contento con sus nuevas amigas que prefirió dejarlo. Tal vez ahora él estaría buscándola, si es que recordaba existía ¿Estaba celosa? Sí y mucho. Se quedó sentada en la banqueta rogando a los dioses no fuera a llover.

- No es posible – renegó al sentir las gruesas gotas de agua que anunciaban una fuerte tormenta

El cielo se veía aterrador, parecía se caería en mil pedazos. Se incorporó encaminándose a la carretera, quizá alguien se apiadara de ella y la llevara al centro de la ciudad. Ningún auto se detuvo, pero más de uno la bañó, ya no tenía importancia si se estaba empapada. Se paró de nuevo para ver si algún vehículo venía. Su aparato auditivo se había estropeado y se sentía aún más desorientada que de costumbre.

- Por favor que se detenga

- ¿Lindsay? – Michiru abrió la puerta del auto – ¿Qué haces a estas horas en la calle?

- Nada ¿me llevas a casa? – se subió al auto – Es que creí que sería un buen momento para salir a pasear ¡Apestas a alcohol! – abrió la puerta para bajarse – No iré contigo

- ¡Sube! – avanzó el auto al mismo paso que el de la niña – No seas necia no nos vamos a estrellar, me tomé una sola

- ¿Botella?

- ¡Maldita sea sube al mugroso auto!

- ¡Qué miedo! – gritó fingiendo terror – Ahora sí te enojaste ¡No me importa! He tenido un pésimo día y no quiero termine con un y se estrellaron juntas

- Vamos a mi casa – respiró buscando calmarse – está más cerca, por la desviación a cinco minutos

Qué más daba, ojala se estamparan contra algo muy sólido para que así por fin su vida se terminara. Se subió al auto y cerró los ojos, estaba demasiado cansada. Odiaba cuando Michiru tomaba aún si esto había ocurrido la noche anterior pues su estado de ánimo era más depresivo y sin duda ella más insoportable. Por fin llegaban, sintió cómo el auto disminuía la velocidad.

- No pasó nada – le reprochó – puedes llamar a tu madre para que venga por ti

- Sí, gracias – ya no pudo saber qué mas refunfuñaba la jovencita porque se adelantó en el paso y ella sin su aparato no escuchaba nada

- ¡Qué horas! – dijo su padre al verlas llegar. Estaba asaltando el refrigerador en busca de un pequeño aperitivo nocturno

- ¡No tengo por qué darte razones¡No eres mi padre!

- ¿Tomaste? – la miró un tanto perplejo – Creo estás un poquito – y la mirada gélida le hizo guardarse sus comentarios para él – No es mi asunto, lo sé – subió las escaleras

- ¡Maldita sea! – golpeó con furia la mesa

Se llevó a la niña arrastrando hasta su habitación. Sacó una muda de ropa limpia y seca para que se cambiara. Le indicó donde estaba el teléfono y se salió de la habitación

- ¿Cómo marco sino escucho¡No oigo! – gritó esperando alguien fuera a su ayuda

& & & &

Una vez fue a la disco de su escuela primaria. No podía bailar con ritmo o siquiera saber si tenían o no el sonido puesto eso hasta que Lindsay le enseñó un útil truco, si se ponía en cierta dirección a las bocinas o al DJ principal sus pies le avisarían exactamente qué estaba pasando. Con el tiempo y un par de ridículos obtuvo la práctica necesaria para ser un bailarín malo con muchas oportunidades de progreso

- Es genial este sitio – brincaba enloquecido

- No creí te gustara – gritó Serena pues no podía escuchar nada con el ruido de la música – ¿Y quién era esa niña? – se movía al ritmo de la música

- ¿Lindsay?

- ¡Así se llama! – y sus ojos se llenaron de pesar – ¡Qué hermoso nombre! – Gritaron al unísono Mina y Serena

- ¿No es algo joven? – le interrogó esta vez Mina

- Ahm pues no sé, pero es muy madura para su edad

- ¡Me encanta la música en vivo! – gritaba Lita quien bailaba con Rei

- Y espera un poco – sonrió con cierto toque de exotismo encantador que hizo perder el paso a Mina – esta noche se presenta Ismael

- ¡Ismael! – gritaron las cuatro a una sola voz

Rei se dejó caer en la silla, ya no podía seguir a ese paso. Comenzó a juguetear sus dedos al ritmo de la música. Hacía mucho que no veía a Serena sonreír de esa manera y si no estaba tan equivocada era la primera vez en toda su vida que veía esa chispa en sus ojos, la felicidad se reflejaba con una fuerza singular como si antes de ese día no se hubiera inventado tal término.

- Me encanta – reía el chiquillo tomando asiento junto a Rei – necesito un respiro. A que no bailo tan mal, digo, para estar sordo

- No, bailas tan mal como Serena – sonrió algo cohibida por esa aura que amparaba al niño

- Vaya nunca creí verte en un sitio así – dijo esto la joven mientras su mano guiaba la mirada del chico a sus labios – De todas las personas que pude encontrarme tú eras el menos esperado – sonrió la joven

- ¡Natalie!

- No sabía te gustaran estos lugares

- Mira – sonrió encantado del encuentro – ella es Rei y…

Sus ojos marrones se posaron sobre ese bello rostro. Rei no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante esa mirada seductora, entre frases maldichas por los nervios se presentó y explicó que habían decidido ir a festejar la victoria del concurso de cocina. La chica se acomodó su cabello castaño con un ademán más que coqueto y provocador para después sentarse a su lado

- Mi hermana va con este bobo – explicó Natalie – hasta me extraña no verlos juntos, donde está el uno está el otro… como siameses – rió

- Son muy buenos cocineros

- Tienes unos ojos preciosos… en realidad toda tú eres hermosa – la dama del fuego abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos sin dar cabida a lo que estaba pasando allí – Mi hermanita también es sorda, es un poco difícil sabes – cambió de tema – ¿No te molesta si te robo al pequeño bobo? le enseñaré a bailar

- ¡Estás en mi lugar! – llegaba intempestivamente Mina dispuesta a todo pues desde la distancia donde estaba pudo ver cómo esa niña flirteaba descaradamente con su Rei

- Ya me iba – sonrió enfureciéndola más – Mucho gusto Rei – y sujetando a Kared de la mano se dirigió a la pista mientras la joven morena buscaba por todos los medios salir del encanto

& & & &

Ya pasaba de las dos de la mañana y pese al frío o la hora se había metido a bañar. Se frotó de nuevo el cabello con la toalla para secarlo. Se tendió en la cama muy cerca de la niña, tenía mucho frío y ganas de llorar. Le habló a su madre ya pasada de la media noche, cuando notó que la pobre chiquilla había destrozado su aparato auditivo y ahora estaba totalmente ajena al mundo. La mujer no pudo ocultar la furia que contenía pero accedió a que se quedara con ella, ya mañana la llevaría a casa y tal vez entonces la mujer estuviera más tranquila.

- Michiru

- Uhm – medio despertó

- Está muy oscuro para poder leerte los labios o saber si despertaste y me oyes pero sólo así lo podré decir, sino jamás lo diré: ya no tomes tanto, es muy feo y de mal gusto

- ¡Duérmete – le reprendió en tono severo

- Ya lo dije así que buenas noches

Despertó aturdida. Miró el reloj, apenas las ocho de la mañana, esa niña debía entender que los domingos eran para descansar. Entre dormida y despierta se levantó de la cama para cambiarse y llevarla, tal vez así dejaría de ser tan latosa

- Qué linda habitación tienes, la última vez que vine a esta casa aún no llegabas

- ¿Quieres desayunar antes?

- Si quieres… Me gusta la vista, apuesto tú elegiste la habitación

- Sí, vamos a almorzar y te llevo a casa… hablando de eso debo mover el auto, lo dejé estacionado a media banqueta

- Sí – rió la chiquilla

Bajaron juntas a almorzar. Michiru la dejó en la cocina con Kared y su padrastro mientras ella salía a mover su auto. Lindsay se portó indiferente con el chico, argumentó no servía su aparato para que la dejara en paz pero el niño necio quería saber qué hacía allí, cómo es que pasó la noche en su casa y no se dio cuenta y aún mejor por qué estaba molesta…

- Se va a enojar – decía Isaac hojeando su diario

- ¡Dónde está mi auto! – entró directa al responsable o por lo menos a quien creía lo era – Mi auto – exigió

- No sé, ayer vi saliste en él pero no sé, a lo mejor lo olvidaste anoche

- ¡Lo traje! – gritó enfurecida – ¿Acaso es tu manera de "castigarme" por lo de anoche? No me puedes quitar mi auto

- Qué griterío – bajaba por fin Melissa a desayunar – ¿Te divertiste anoche Kared¿Pasa algo? – miró a uno y otro lado. Por un lado la sonrisa burlona de su esposo y por otro la furiosa mirada de su hija. Demasiada tensión

- Dile que me devuelva mi auto, no es mi padre

- Isaac – primera advertencia para que parara este pleito

- Tu hija es un poquito descuidada y no sabe dónde dejo su auto

- ¡Sé dónde lo deje! – estaba por perder completamente los estribos

- Bueno a mí que me revisen, yo no lo tengo

- No puedo estar sin auto madre…

- Te compraré otro – chistó enfada

- Si claro – rió Isaac encantado de haber ganado

- Dale su auto cariño – exigió entre dientes

- No – masculló escondido detrás de la sección financiera – debiste ver cómo llegó anoche, que salga a destramparse pero sin auto así no pagaremos mas que su ataúd. Te imaginas, aparte pagar daños a la vía pública y el auto ¡El auto! – cuchicheaba

- Dale el maldito auto

- Si tanto te preocupa la niña se vaya en camión como el resto de mortales, que use el tuyo

- ¡Lo ocupo! – gritó aterrada de pensar en quedarse sin él

- Entonces dale la camioneta

- Claro que no

- Bueno qué pena, suerte con el autobús porque yo no te prestaré ninguno de mis autos, no soy tu padre ¿lo recuerdas?

- ¿Disfrutas esto? – Michiru le dirigió una mirada gélida

- Sinceramente sí – rió con placer

**_NOTAS:_**

_Este fue un capitulo muy divertido y como vemos Michiru esta muy consentida. Algunos enredos amorosos salen ya a la luz y Amy comienza su plan maquiavelico para ¿Salvar al mundo o condenarlo? No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo._

Muchas gracias a Isis Janet y Mimitalinda por sus comentarios a los demas no olviden dejarlos buenos o malos son bien recibidos.


	7. Raras Artimañas

"_Historias que con el lento paso del tiempo se convierten en leyendas."_

**7.Raras Artimañas**

Latía su corazón desenfrenadamente. El dolor se hizo más intenso hasta que la hizo caer hincada a los pies de aquella monstruosidad. Ella era la dama del tiempo. Sus lágrimas se deslizaron suavemente por su rostro. El universo se sacudía abruptamente presa de esa cruenta batalla. Respiraba de forma entrecortada. El temor se apoderaba de su razón y enloquecía su corazón, cerró los ojos para dejar de escuchar aquellos gritos de batalla y terror. El mundo perecía bajo sus pies. Una oleada tremenda de calor se hizo presente bajo su piel. La única salida se llamaba Dios. Pero aquel Dios al que tanto tiempo le rindió tributo y una adoración ciega hoy se negaba a mostrarse, eran asuntos que a Dios no interesaban pues los mismos humanos debían hacerse responsables de las monstruosidades creadas. ¿Pero no fue su contraparte quien ayudó a ser tangibles aquellas bestias que hoy desolaban la ciudad? No había tiempo de pensar.

& & & &

Y en medio de aquel mar de destrucción y muerte se levantaba el pilar mayor: El Palacio de Dios. Era allí, en ese majestuoso templo donde empezaba la historia, donde las pasiones desataron leyendas que jamás fueron contadas. Silenciado el amor en la eternidad de la oscuridad, allí mismo donde nació Dios, donde el poder se quedó habitando dormido como un plácido niño para despertar miles de años después en el cuerpo de un infante… Del hijo, del Heredero.

& & & &

Miles de imágenes venían a su mente. Sensaciones que se encendían y pagaban en segundos. Su cuerpo vibró presa de las emociones que la sacudían. Esos ojos azules que alguna vez irradiaron amor hoy se llenaban de odio, y el ángel que con sus alas voló para convertirse en un Dios despiadado que cobraba venganza. El Dios que el mundo entero adoró se quedó observando.

& & & &

Despertó aterrada. Sudaba y su cuerpo aún vibraba presa de esas sensaciones que generó el sueño temible. Buscó a tientas su pluma transformadora presa de un raro instinto de supervivencia. Prendió la lámpara de su buró. Su cabello negro verde estaba totalmente empapado, sus ojos negros tristes ahora se habían contagiado del terror que observaron en esa pesadilla. Se repitió a sí misma que solamente se trató de un sueño. ¿Y desde cuando sus sueños llevaban ese toque siniestro que se confundía con las premoniciones? Desde que comía tantos manjares extranjeros. ¿Habría sido que le cayó mal el mole poblano? Ah pero qué rico estaba. Sonrió torpemente. Volvió a la cama para ahora soñar con pozole y tamales. Qué más daban sus sueños, selló para siempre las puertas del tiempo y lo que sea que vio se quedó atrapado en su tiempo, no podría tocar el pasado, presente o futuro y ella se quedó sin trabajo… Momentáneamente en lo que recordaba el hechizo que desactivara la trampa.

& & & &

Cada paso lo acercaba más a la divinidad. Por fin regresaba al punto donde la historia comenzó. Ascendió lentamente por las escaleras del edifico Kaioh mientras su humanidad se quedaba en esos escalones. Por fin estaba en su trono, de nuevo contemplaba uno de sus tantos planetas. El viento lo reverenció como al Dios que era, la naturaleza lo clamaba y ente gritos de júbilos pedía por piedad y venganza. Levantó su mano derecha apaciguando las mareas. Se elevó lentamente hasta que el corazón de la tierra dejó de palpitar para otorgar la vida eterna que Dios guardó durante tanto tiempo en su tumba. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente. Ya no quedaba nada de humanidad, ya no había rastros del pecado cometido por él pues de nuevo era perfecto

- ¿Buscas provocarme? – musitó al viento

Levantó ambas manos haciendo que las tempestades y cataclismos se desataran en la tierra sin control. Gritó pidiendo por su contraparte pero éste nunca apareció. El universo convulsionó presa de su lamento. Ya nada quedaba, estaba solo, demasiado solo en ese universo.

- Te has ido – musitó con tristeza

Lo cumplió y lo abandonó, cedió a esas pasiones y amores pero de alguna manera entendía sus razones, se estaba demasiado solo después de ser un mortal. Comprendía lo que el amor dolía y la dicha que también entrega. Él estaba cansado, demasiado para proseguir en esa constante lucha, para si quiera querer pelear contra el Heredero. Ya no era el mismo. Se sentó en su trono de nubes para contemplar su mundo y a esos extraños seres mortales que tanto lo adoraban.

& & & &

No iba a pasar todo el verano sin auto por la necedad de un hombre como Isaac. Tal vez podía pedirle a Kared la llevara. Solamente que eso tampoco le daría mucho resultado, el domingo el chiquillo hizo enfadar a Melissa y su padre intentado apoyar a su esposa y entrampar más a Michiru lo castigó prohibiéndole conducir hasta que fuera un mejor estudiante. Si no se hubiera peleado con Haruka podía pedirle la recogiera. Se tendría que ir en autobús.

- Mamá dile que le retire el castigo

- No puedo – sonrió apenada – Si lo contradigo cuando haya un problema con Kared no me apoyará alegando yo no respeté su castigo, esta vez la hizo buena, lo siento de verdad, me dejó contra la pared… en cuanto pueda te compraré un auto nuevo

- ¡No quiero un auto nuevo!

- Michiru, de verdad sigue mi consejo, no te enfrasques en batallas campales con tu padre, él tiene artimañas muy sucias para conseguir lo que quiere

- ¡No es mi padre! – chistó saliendo a la calle

- ¿Te llevo? – se ofreció Isaac a hacerle el día más fácil

- ¡No! Tomaré el autobús y sabes qué no me importa ¡No me importa!

- Como quieras – rió viéndola marcharse – Qué necia

- ¡Dale su maldito auto!

- Sí también te quiero cariño ¡Qué gente! Y tú Kared – lo amenazó con esa furia que le causaba gracia – No digas nada

Una oportunidad ¿pedía demasiado? No había motivos para odiarlo de esa forma, era un hombre galante, simpático y bastante agradable. Está bien era pésimo para las relaciones humanas, era sarcástico, burlón y algo competitivo sobretodo cuando las personas fanfarroneaban demasiado o eran soberbias. Le gustaba ganar por ganar y qué ¿eso lo hacía mala persona? Era buen padre, eso sí hacía bien. Kared se lo decía todo el tiempo, él era el mejor papá que ningún niño podía desear. A menos que es niño se llamara Michiru porque entonces resultaba un ser nefasto roba autos.

& & & &

Lindsay nunca fue una niña enfermiza. Todas las veces que fueron al hospital fue por su problema de nacimiento. No hubo raspones, heridas graves, o enfermedades hasta donde recordaba escasamente llegaba a gripe. Pero desde hacía un par de mese la pobre chiquilla tenía cuanta enfermedad aparecía. Samanta se sentía mal porque si no se hubiera enojado tanto por el aparato auditivo tal vez se hubiera dado cuenta que su hija estaba muy enferma

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Sobreviviré – esquivó su mirada severa

- Vino a verte es niño molesto

- Si quieres dile que duermo

- ¿No quieres verlo? – le extraño mucho hasta creyó deliraba todavía

- Estoy cansada

Y aún molesta porque la abandonó y ni cuenta se dio. Sentía que él se volvía una persona normal, se adaptaba tan bien al resto de humanos. Se sintió dichosa al principio hasta que entendió que él ya no la querría a su lado. Hacía unos días le había hablado de la niña más linda que pudo haber conocido, de esas hermosas coletas rubias y sus ojos azules encantadores. Tanto prodigar amor por ella la empalagó al punto de quererse lanzar de la azotea

- Mamá ¿puedo jugar en la azotea?

- No, hace frío. Juega en la sala

- Pero mami – rengó la niña – Luego llega Natalie y destroza mi ciudad

- Lindsay – bramó la mujer – No tengo tiempo para eso, resuélvelo tú

Jugaba con su hermosa ciudad, entre grititos y risitas de niños movía cada muñequito. Estaba tan concentrada en ello que no vio a su hermana llegar. Natalie la observó pensando en lo estúpida que se veía, seguía creyendo a esa edad que no existía mayor alegría que jugar en Lindsaypolis. Se sintió ofendida de saberla parte de su familia. Con furia derrumbó un par de edificios y pisó dos autos más. Pero Lindsay era sorda y no escuchaba la destrucción que se desataba detrás de ella. Entonces la joven dio un puntapié a otra casa y ésta fue a dar a la cabeza de la niña

- ¡Alerta roja! Natzilla, Natzilla – reía corriendo por las callecitas que construyó recogiendo sus autos favoritos

- Deja eso… ¿Por qué no haces algo menos tonto?

- Natzilla – gateaba recogiendo lo que podía aún salvar

- Sonsa, te hablo – le tocó la cabeza

- Me duele – levantó la cabecita mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una mueca de dolor – me duele la cab…

Se tocó las sienes hasta apretarlas con fuerza, un intenso dolor penetraba su cerebro intentado destrozarlo. Se levantó viendo las imágenes borrosas y confusas. Todo a su alrededor daba vueltas. Algo dentro de su cabeza resonaba, un sonido hueco y espectral que la llamaba. Comenzó a sangrar de la nariz para unos segundos después desmayarse. Natalie se quedó pasmada

- ¡Lindsay! – gritó asustada la jovencita

- ¡Qué le hiciste¡Lindsay¡Lindsay! – bajaba la madre asustada por los gritos

La jovencita se quedó observado cómo la ambulancia se llevaba a su hermana, su madre estaba tan enojada con ella que hasta la había abofeteado. Ahora estaba sola en casa y con la tarea de recoger todos los juguetes. No le hizo nada, ni siquiera le golpeó la cabeza como otras veces, pero Samanta no quiso escuchar. Emitió un fuerte suspiro, ella no la quería lastimar por lo menos no de verdad.

& & & &

Si lo hubiera sabido antes, se hubiera evitado tantos problemas. Las jóvenes de ese tiempo eran muy complejas. Demasiado. Cortó una rosa. Haría uso de toda su galantería y tal vez así consiguiera una aliada entre los suyos. Admitía que gritar y ordenar como todo un líder no estaba dando frutos, tal vez, sólo tal vez, la idea de Luna, ser amigable, pudiera funcionar… Sobretodo si podía darles algo tan importante como…

- Mi preciosa guerrera – saludó el gato con la rosa en el hocico

- ¡Orión! – le hizo un espacio en aquella mesa de trabajo – Qué raro vengas ¡Espera! Es casi media noche no saldré a ninguna rara misión

- No vengo a eso – qué mala fama tenía – Te traje un regalo mi bella Scout

- Dime Lita – se sonrojó pues pocas veces la halagan con tanta insistencia – Siéntate, te traeré leche y panquecitos ¿Te gustan?

- Creo no los he comido mucho, me gusta cuidar mi físico

- Por uno que te comas no te morirás – sonrió la chica encantada pues él era tan diferente, tan aferrado a una naturaleza humana que negaba.

- Tú eres la más responsable de las Scouts, eres una extraordinaria guerrera y me gustaría te convirtieras en mi mano derecha… Junto con Ismael podemos trabajar para…

- ¿Ismael? – interrumpió Lita pensando si sería el famoso cantante

- Sí, ese mismo. El que sale en televisión ¿no les había dicho? Somos amigos, muy amigos, él es otro de nuestros aliados.

- ¿También estuvo en el Milenio de Plata?

- No pero da igual para lo que sirve la gente reencarnada – musitó enfadado recordando al tonto gato que complicó tanto su vida

- ¡Ismael! Conoceré a Ismael – gritaba histérica – Trabajaré con Ismael. Tenemos mucho trabajo – se abalanzó sobre su closet para sacar cuanta ropa pudo – debo verme bien… La primera impresión jamás se olvida

- Claro – sonrió viendo cómo algo tan bobo como una celebridad humana causaba aquella locura

Se retiró ya casi en la madrugada de la casa de Lita. Eran tiempos difíciles y apremiantes, la mayoría de esos seres humanos vivían tan llenos de fobias y enfermedades causadas por sus acelerados ritmos de vida que no podían ver el verdadero peligro: ellos mismos. Sus Scouts eran tan humanas y él estaba tan solo. Siguió su camino contemplando ese cielo perfecto. Pensaba en ese Dios eterno, aquel al que rindió tributo por tanto tiempo. Subió a la barda de una impresionante mansión. De allí siguió hasta la tercera ventana de la casa. Esa que siempre permanecería abierta para él

- ¿Mal día Ismael? – saludó al muchacho

- Pesado – se tiró en el sofá – Nunca creí que ser famoso pudiera ser tan complejo – cerró los ojos buscando un poco de paz – ¿y sigue mal la cosa con esas niñas?

- Mañana conocerás a una… Necesito le hables bien de mí, por eso de Artemis y Luna

- ¡Eres todo un Don Juan! – estalló en carcajadas – Es muy hermosa tu amiguita parlante. No te apures amigo, yo convenceré a esas niñas, tú eres el mejor amigo que alguien puede tener – acarició su cabeza

¿Amigo? Eran aliados. Hizo un gesto dubitativo, se había quedado sin palabras. ¿Amigos¿Por qué decía eso? Negó con la cabecita para acomodarse a dormir en su casita de gato.

& & & &

Quizá podía hablarle por teléfono, pero no, era sordo. ¿Y si le escribía? Sólo habían pasado unos días y todo había cambiado. Qué le pasaba, si era sincera lo extrañaba, le hacía falta un amigo, un alma idéntica a la suya. Cerró los ojos trayendo a su mente esa hermosa imagen, tenía una sonrisa encantadora y unos ojos preciosos. Qué iba a hacer el resto de la semana sola. Hoy se daba cuenta que le hacía más falta de la que imaginó. No, estaba tan sola que empezaba a confundirse. Kared era… era Kared.

- Serena – se levantó temprano para asombro de la gata – ¿A dónde vas?

- A correr ¿no vienes?

- ¡Vas a correr!

- Sí – ¿De verdad era tan extraño? Había llamado a sus amigas para invitarlas y todas reaccionaron igual – me alegra que Amy aceptara. Llegaré tarde

- ¡Te sientes bien! – pero la jovencita ya no contestó. Se había ido – Tal vez Orión tenía razón y se debe ser un poco más duro… O se cayó de la cama y se golpeó muy fuerte la cabeza… muy fuerte… demasiado

Calentamiento preliminar. Necesitaba que él saliera de su cabeza, desaparecer esa sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro cuando lo recordaba o escuchaba su nombre. Volteó la vista viendo al pequeño Henok brincar lleno de alegría y energía. ¡Qué diferente era de su hermana!

- ¿Lista Serena?

- ¡Vamos Amy!

¿Cuánto le duraría su ánimo? Esta vez un poco más que el aguante de su cuerpo: Media vuelta al parque. Ahora estaba tendida en el césped húmedo a punto de sufrir un desmayo por la carrera mientras Amy se destornillaba de la risa.

- Creo moriré

- Necesitas condición – le ofreció un poco de agua

- ¿Cómo es que tienes tan buena condición física?

- Porque hace mucho que hago ejercicio

- ¡Mizuno! – gritó – Hola Mizuno – jadeaba el hombre

- ¿Qué quieres? – refunfuñó molesta aún por lo de la noche pasada y su costosa botella

- Qué guapo – sonrió la rubia mirando esos ojos azules seductores del hombre

- Vamos genios – suplicó Mitche – no puedes estar enojada eternamente conmigo – silencio y le parecía se estaba sonrojando – Hagamos un trato corremos una vuelta entera al parque, si yo llego primero me perdonarás y si lo haces tú te pago lo doble de lo que te costó la botella

- Hecho – aceptaba más por el deseo de deshacerse de él

- ¡En sus marcas! – gritó Serena – Listos ¡Fuera! Vamos Amy… Tú puedes – se perdieron en la primera vuelta. Mitche gritaba algo sobre darle ventaja y tal parecía así era porque iba muy despacio – Tú hermana y un desconocido – puntualizó a Henok

- Conocido – agitaba su manita diciendo adiós a su hermana mayor

& & & &

En lo alto del edificio Dios contemplaba a esos descomunales seres humanos. No podía dejar de sentir aberración por ellos y ahora se llenaba de cierta emoción pues quería saber cómo esos seres autosuficientes serían capaces de defender su mundo. Emitió un pequeño suspiro que se ahogó en ese perpetuo silencio. Por unos instantes pensó en su contraparte, que había perecido. Se sentía solo¿Sería posible que ya no hubiera otros como él? Entonces volvió a suspirar pues si la respuesta era sí sería triste y desoladora la eternidad. Volvió adentro del edificio, ya era noche. Algo llamó su atención haciendo que regresara sobre sus pasos. Una mueca de hastío se dibujó en su rostro al ver a ese bello y poderoso Ángel Negro surcando los cielos. Entre dientes maldijo era lo que le faltaba, no solo se quedó sin contraparte por una torpeza de amor sino que ahora tendría que lidiar con una de sus creaciones. Refunfuñando regresó a su despacho ya un día se las cobraría.

- Más sorpresas – masculló enfadado para sentarse en el trono de esa poderosa compañía: Empresas Kaioh

- Siento molestarlo – musitó el hombre. Se llevó la mano al cabello buscando acomodarlo – Ella vino… el tiempo ha llegado

- ¿Ella? – se frotó las sienes pues no recordaba mucho aún de su vida como ser divino.

Cerró los ojos. Imágenes difusas se mostraban a él, cada escena tomaba forma y la nitidez perfecta para sentir la vivía. Vio a Michiru en ese antro y luego la música resonaba en su cabeza. Estaba allí. Ella lo llamaba con desesperación. Su rostro quedó frente al suyo. Esa mirada glacial mostraba más que la furia contenida de un humano, llevaba un toque siniestro de miedo que pretendía disfrazarse para no ser lastimada…

- ¿Y entonces? – le sacó de su visión

- Es tiempo… entregó su hija a Dios. Tal vez querrá deshacer el trato y recuperar el alma de esa criatura

- No lo creo – sonrió con cierta burla pues para ser Dios su ingenuidad era demasiada – Los seres humanos como ella no saben amar

- Entonces que traiga a la niña ¡No espera! – su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca de soberbia y satisfacción – creo que ahora mataré dos pájaros de un tiro. Le dejaremos eso al pequeño Ángel Negro

- ¿Quién?

- Ya es tiempo para conocer de frente a Vida y Muerte – dicho esto se desvaneció entre humo y luces tenues

& & & &

Hotaru ya no lo soportó más. Había sido un pleito de rutina con Irán que terminó con su madrastra. Podía permitir cualquier cosa menos que maltrataran a su hermoso gato blanco. Perdió el control a l punto de echar de su casa a la molesta familia que su padre adquirió con esa estúpida boda

- Es mi casa ¡Es mi casa! – gritaba encolerizada

- Dije basta – amenazó la mujer

Y lo que pudo ser un día normal con problemas rutinarios terminó en el peor de los arranques de ira que pudo haber tenido en toda su vida la niña. Entre empujones y gritos decidió que si no se iba Jurey se iría ella. Ahora estaba en la calle llorando desesperada en espera de su padre… Y sabiendo que él le daría la espalda como siempre

- Hotaru por favor, ella es una buena mujer pero tú no la dejas… No te está robando mi cariño

Le robó más que afectos, le quitó la felicidad y cualquier mínima esperanza. Oyó ese carraspeo que la mujer hacía para anunciar estaba allí. Su mirada iracunda se clavó en ella pero ni así creía ganaría esa pelea.

- Entra a la casa

La mujer levantó la mano dispuesta a abofetearla pues no iba a permitir más niñerías. Cesó en su intento al ver que una de las asistentes de su esposo acaba de llegar. Hizo una mueca de desprecio, si había algo que detestara en el mundo era a Setsuna Meiou.

- Buenas tardes – saludó la bella mujer

- Mi esposo no está – bramó enfurecida y aún sujetando del cuello de la blusa a la niña

- ¿Puedo esperarlo?

- Como quiera. Atiéndela Hotaru – se metió a la casa

- ¿Cómo estás Hotaru?

- Mejor de lo que se ve – musitó mientras intentaba calmar el río de sentimientos que se vertían en ella – pasa te traeré té o café… ¿Qué prefieres? – sonrió con melancolía

- Yo quiero un panquecito – asomó la cabeza Orión

- A un lado – gritaba Artemis corriendo como bólido.

Eso hasta que el gato pinto le salió al paso. Se escuchó como un pequeño trueno. Setsuna creyó que se había estrellado contra la pared pero en realidad se llevó al otro gato hasta que ambos quedaron empalmados contra el muro. Orión gritó de inmediato llamándolo tonto y finalmente le arañó el rostro

- Gato malo – gritó la niña tomando a su pobre animalito algo perturbado aún por el golpe

- ¡Idiota! – se sacudía su pelaje sucio – acabo de bañarme

Entró en la cocina. Golpeó con furia el fregador. No podía ir más mal su vida. Deseaba escapar, irse tan lejos que nadie jamás pudiera alcanzarla. Sus lágrimas cayeron limpiando el dolor. Artemis acarició su mano con su patita peluda. La observaba con tristeza y es que hubiera dado cualquier cosa porque su vida se llenara de felicidad. Se levantó en dos patas para con una suave caricia de su hocico intentar mostrarle que él la amaba. No, no estaba sola, lo tenía a él, su precioso gato. Se secó las lágrimas y antes de volver a la sala con Setsuna le dio un pedazo del panquecito que le llevaría al prepotente animalito

- Te quiero – musitó el gato blanco

- Yo también – contestó entre pequeños sollozos

& & & &

Su cuerpo humano se materializó en ese hospital. Miró a uno y otro lado buscando a la persona que guardaba un pedazo de su divinidad, uno mayor que el resto de mortales. Al final del pasillo se encontraba el único humano a la vista. Dormía sobre el escritorio. Caminó con paso seguro hasta ella. Afinó la garganta buscando despertarla. Ella levantó la vista y las luces se volvieron lo suficientemente tenues para no poder distinguir sus facciones.

- Vida y Muerte – saludó el caballero

- ¡Qué quieres! – retrocedió aterrada

- Eres sólo una niña – musitó encantado pues esperaba con dolor que uno de sus cristales estuviera en manos de un ser perverso y no de una chiquilla paranoica sin mucha malicia – esto es mejor de lo que imaginé

Amy miró a todos lados buscando una salida ¿y si el Ángel se había dado cuenta que llenaba el contenedor con su propia energía? Insistía tanto en saber cómo la conseguía porque a pesar de ser poca era muy fuerte y con demasiada descarga de sentimientos y pasiones. Suficiente de miedo. No tenía secuaces, si la descubrió él mismo vendría a matarla

- Tenemos un amigo en común: el Ángel Negro

- No es mi amigo – intentaba que su voz sonara segura

- Te manda un mensaje, quiere hagas algo por él – su mano humana rozó el brazo de la jovencita – Dale Vida a un ser humano que morirá. Salva una niña, eso podía aliviar un poco tu culpa

Salió del hospital aterrada. Caminó cabizbaja pensando en todas las veces que las traicionó. Despertó un día para mirarse al espejo y descubrir en la bestia en que se convirtió. Lo peor era saber que cada día la consciencia guarda silencio muriendo en la soledad ¿Por qué sentirse culpable? Nadie más se esforzaría por ella, nadie se preocupaba por su hermano ni vería por su familia… Henok era su vida, él existió para que ella tuviera luz y sentido en su existencia.

- Hola – le saltó encima Serena – Te pasa algo ¿Es por lo de Orión?

- No

- ¿Pasa algo con Henok?

- No, estoy cansada es todo – sonrió forzadamente – ahora debo regresar al hospital… ¿Quieres venirte y aburrirte un rato?

- No, creo no, la última vez que fui contigo casi me sacas mis tripitas – lloraba inconsolable – No tengo la culpa que no haya pacientes para que practiques así que mejor no

- Como quieras – sonrió esta vez con gran ánimo

Respiró profundamente segura de lo que estaba por hacer. Sus manos comenzaron a generar una cálida y fugaz energía. A su paso las lámparas parpadeaban, algunas incluso se rompían por las fuerzas generadas. Allí estaba ella, la luz de las tinieblas: Lindsay Castelo.

- Amy – le llamó una enfermera – te quiere ver tu madre en cuanto te desocupes

- Sí

Esperaba por la tomografía. Jugaba tarareando esa tonta canción de un comercial de pollos. Miraba sus dedos pues estaba tan nerviosa que ya no hallaba qué hacer con ellos, golpeó los pies contra la lámina de la camilla ansiando ya terminaran. Y sucedió. Una sacudida tremenda fue lo primero que la batió. Cayó tendida en la camilla. Apenas se recuperó del impacto recibió otra descarga más de energía. Su corazón dejó de latir. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en el techo. El tiempo se detuvo. Miles de sonidos vinieron a su cabeza con brutalidad. Y entre aquel griterío escuchó las voces de los dioses, los famosos ganadores que contaron la historia. Aquella energía destructiva por fin cesó, ante sus ojos el maravilloso palacio emergía de las entrañas de la tierra resurgiendo como un fénix desde las cenizas. El mundo entero se veía sacudido por el silencio. Y en lo alto del edificio Kaioh, Michiru siendo una y otra vez devorada por las bestias mientras el nuevo Heredero ascendía al trono…

- Michiru – masculló

Y el sonido cesó dejándola sin conciencia

& & & &

Colgó su móvil más que angustiada. Miró a su padrastro y contuvo la respiración. No le daría el gusto de verla sufrir, sonrió con esa mueca de ironía que se empezaba a volverse parte de ella. Isaac se levantó del sillón. Simplemente era el peor padre y qué más podía hacer cuando ni siquiera podía mantener una plática que superara los de diez minutos porque la niña no quería ni verlo. Se aferraba demasiado a sus amores, como él. Y no podía negar eso traía mucho sufrimiento pero también fue así como Melissa se quedó a su lado. Luchó mucho por su amor y ahora se esforzaría más por Michiru eso si no lo sacaba de nuevo de sus casillas, era un desastre si de retos se trataban porque entonces su orgullo era lastimado y él sentía esa penosa necesidad de ganar a cualquier costo.

- Isaac – musitó la muchacha. Por su voz tan dócil no supo qué esperar – Me puedes prestar el auto

- ¿Me preguntas o me afirmas? – ¡Lo hizo de nuevo! La contestación fue fruncir la boca, ya mucho le costaba pedir el favor como para ahora tener que rogar

- Por favor ¿me puedes prestar el auto¿O quieres te ruegue e implore?

- ¿Se puede? No, espera – la sujetó de la muñeca al ver que definitivamente era el peor de los padre – Soy algo sarcástico y pesado pero no es por… Bueno no importa, es… Sí, claro quieres un auto… Sí por qué no… ¿Pasa algo¿te puedo ayudar?

- Si me prestas el auto me ayudas mucho… Y tal vez algo de dinero

- ¿Drogas? – por la mirada inquieta de la joven sin contar se tragó su orgullo pidiéndole ayuda debía ser grande su problema – ¿Cuánto?

- Aún no sé – emitió un pequeño suspiro

- Las drogas hacen tonta a la gente – masculló entre dientes

- ¡No son drogas! Siempre logras sacarme de quicio

- ¡Es talento de familia! – le gritó al verla irse – Bien hecho Isaac – se felicitó a sí mismo con su toque sarcástico que tantos problemas le daba

Corrió como nunca en su vida hasta llegar a su auto. Michiru se iba pero no se iría sin él y su cartera llena de billetes. Se sentó atrás ya que apenas esa puerta alcanzó a abrir. El auto ya estaba en movimiento y por la expresión de la jovencita muy pronto lo bajaría. Se pasó adelante mostrando el dinero, tal vez así lo dejara acompañarla

- Me encanta cómo manejas ¡No me veas así no es un sarcasmo! Eres estupenda en el volante. Eso no es de familia

- No somos familia – masculló con un hilo de voz mientras daba vuelta a la derecha

- De hecho sí, tú madre es mi esposa y eso nos dejó emparentados… aunque no te guste ¿Y a dónde vamos? Si puedo saberlo

- Haruka tuvo un problema… pero si no quieres ir te puedo bajar en la siguiente esquina

- No, me da miedo caminar solito tan noche en la calle. ¿Quién es Haruka?

Y Michiru emitió un fuerte resoplido de disgusto

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NOTAS:**

Hola pues un poco tarde pero actualizado... Prometo apresurar el paso pero tambien dejen comentarios ok? Muchas gracias a los fieles seguidores y mas a lo q dejan su review :)

Ahora los anuncios:

Actualizaciones listas de Superestrellas, proximamente final de En el Silencio Primera Temporada


	8. La bestia

"_Historias que con el lento paso del tiempo se convierten en leyendas."_

**8. La bestia**

Entró corriendo sin escuchar al doctor o alguna enfermera. Le importó muy poco que el policía la amenazara. Se abrazó a ella desesperada sin poder evitar llorar. Esta vez se asustó. Isaac la observó con cierta incomodidad pues hasta entonces averiguaba que Haruka era el nombre de la chiquilla con quien su hijastra salía. Se rascó la cabeza mientras se repetía mentalmente debió bajarse del automóvil cuando ella se lo ofreció.

- Estará bien – le dijo por no quedarse en ese silencio

- Lo siento – repetía entre sollozos la joven

- Lo siento también – la abrazaba con fervor la rubia – lo siento de verdad

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Adolorida es todo

- Las drogas no son buenas… Hacen tonta a la gente y la dejan bruta para conducir – de nuevo Isaac y sus comentarios fuera de lugar. Haruka se quedó viéndolo algo extrañada por su presencia y otro tanto por el comentario

- No son drogas – repitió cansada del tema la chica de cabellera aguamarina

- ¿Trajiste a tu papá?

- No es mi padre – contestó en tono grosero – y él quiso venir

- Gracias – sonrió la rubia

- Como que sobro – murmuraba para sí mismo. De nuevo la joven se quedó desconcertada esta vez su amante le hizo una seña indicándole que estaba loco y no le prestara más atención

Salió de la habitación al cabo de un rato. La rubia necesita dormir un rato. Estaba fuera de control. Tenía que aprender a dominar su carácter. Por su mal genio había tenido otro incidente con un corredor y éste cansado de sentirse humillado la persiguió en la carretera para retarla. Lo que terminó en un choque y una detención por carreras ilegales.

- Vaya lío – comentó Isaac – Pero está todo pagado y ella bien… Hasta donde cabe

- Gracias – mustió sentándose a su lado

- ¿Esta vez lo hice bien? – y ella asintió mientras sus ojos se cerraban cediendo al cansancio – Que bueno empezaba a cansarme de meter la pata

- Supongo

- ¿Te molesta si permanezco callado hasta mañana? No quiero arruinarlo

Michiru sonrió. De verdad no lo entendería nunca. Quería saber por qué se esforzaba tanto en querer ocupar el lugar de Saytori.

& & & &

Necesitaba un buen plan ¿Cómo podía obtener energía humana sin dañar a nadie? Ahora entendía cómo se sentían sus enemigos. Si hacía algún movimiento por mínimo que fuera sus amigas aparecerían y por tanto el peligro de un enfrentamiento directo con el Ángel. Se acomodó el cabello mientras seguía atenta a su computadora.

- ¡Mizuno! – gritó con euforia a su oído – Gané la carrera debes cumplir y perdonarme… Podría arrodillarme pero mis pantalones son nuevo y muy costosos … más que tu botella barata de licor

- Estoy ocupada – esta vez su tono de voz era tranquilo

- ¿Qué te pasó? – la tomó con ternura de la mano mientras con delicadeza dejaba descubierto su brazo lastimado

- Me quemé en la cocina – se apenó un poco por ser tan grosera cuando él era tan amable

- Tengo unan pomada maravillosa para esas cosas – comenzó a quitar la venda pero Amy retiró su brazo un tanto asustada – No te haré daño boba

- No es nada

Para lo furioso que estaba el Ángel la frase era cierta: No fue nada comparado con el daño que pudo hacerle. El darle un poco de vida a un ser de un tamaño más grande la había dejado muy exhausta. Si lo que depositaba en el contenedor de energía era poco ahora resultó insuficiente en cualquier sentido. Y entonces aquel perverso ser la atrapó con sus garras. Pronto esas toscas manos comenzaron a emitir fuertes oleadas de calor que la quemaron. Por suerte tenía una muy buena excusa a su ineptitud: Lindsay

- De qué hablas – la soltó

- Uno de tus sirvientes dijo que debía darle vida

- Yo no tengo emisarios ni te mandaría recados niña

- ¿Y cómo lo iba a saber yo? Me llamó igual como tú lo haces

Si no era un aliado del Ángel podía decir que la batalla que estaba por desatarse tenía más involucrados de lo que parecía. Un buen plan, cómo robar energía. Y de nuevo Mitche la distrajo

- ¿Y si vas con nosotros al bar? Nos encanta ese lugar… Casi vivimos allí

- Mira que cobrarnos porque nos roben nuestra energía – contestó otro de los muchachos

- ¿Cómo? – volteó Amy extrañada por el comentario

- Sí, piénsalo bien, es caro el licor, te cobran entrada y sales sintiéndote tan mal: cansado, apenas distingues tus propias manos y a la mañana siguiente no puedes levantarte para ir al trabajo

- Se llama cruda – rió animadamente Mitche – y no a todos les pasa

- Es cierto… Un antro es el mejor lugar

- Supongo – su sonrisa daba miedo. Podría ser contagiosa la locura

- ¡Es perfecto! – y sin más besó a Mitche en la mejilla para salir corriendo – Gracias

& & & &

No tenía nada de malo tomar el autobús todos los días, empezaba a encontrar gracia en ello. La primera vez que se subió, casi se mata, pues nunca nadie le dijo que aquellos conductores eran unos verdaderos salvajes del volante con delirios de corredores. Disfrutó caminar más de seis cuadras cuando se le pasó la parada y hasta sintió que esta vez Isaac había fallado con su mal plan pues ahora hacía ejercicio y respiraba aire puro… contaminado… Lo deprimente podía estar en cosas un poco más banales como la escena que veía ahora: Kared prodigando de amor a Lindsay. Era muy tierno, atendía tanto de su amiguita y con tanto cuidado como si se tratara de una muñequita de porcelana… En realidad era una muñequita.

- Hola – saludó la niña un poco agitada por el juego – ¿Ya encontraste tu auto?

- Aún no – sonrió con cierta melancolía

- Iré ya la próxima semana a los ensayos

- No te apures por ello, descansa.

Kared no podía tener mejor compañía, aunque últimamente no entendía bien porque los dos niños reñían tanto. Si ni el mismo chiquillo encontraba el problema menos ella que nunca lograba descifrar a Lindsay. Se sentó en la sala, tenía unas ganas tremendas de llorar.

- Qué día – se sentó Isaac a su lado – ¿Cómo sigue Haruka¿Se llama así?

- Sí – ni siquiera tenía ánimos de enfadarse con él – está bien

- Me da mucho gusto – se le terminó el tema. Perfecto para ella

- ¿Por qué lo del auto? No me lo devolverás pero me encantaría saber qué te pasó por la cabeza… ¿Se supone es un castigo¿Sabes que Haruka le dio un ataque de risa cuando le dije? Soy mayor de edad y eso suena un poco – rió – raro. Se rió mucho.

- Me cansaste la paciencia, es todo… reprobaste Historia del Arte y no por falta de capacidad ¡Te saliste a medio examen!

- Tenía un compromiso importante

- ¡Mas que un examen! De verdad no te entiendo. Te ves muy triste

- Estoy cansada es todo

- ¡Déjame! – entró gritando la niña interrumpiendo la conversación – señor Sinclair ¿puede llevarme a casa?

- ¡Dime qué hice ahora! – desesperado le decía a señas

- Yo la llevo – intervino la joven al ver a su padre en un gran dilema – si me prestas tu auto

La riña entre los chiquillos siguió a toda su intensidad, señas que ni uno ni otro alcanzaban a leer. Kared gritó desesperado e Isaac extendió las llaves a su hija. Que terminara el pleito antes que llegara a mayores porque Melissa no estaba y él nunca fue bueno consolando a su niño

- Ya fin de la discusión, es empate – y a jalones se llevó a la niña

- ¡Me odia! – chistaba en el auto

- ¿Y por qué pelaban? – sonreía encantada de sus gestos infantiles

- No sé – se encogió de hombros

- ¿Quieres ir por un helado?

- Sí

Y el helado se convirtió en una ida a los videojuegos. Michiru se había subido muchas veces a la moto de Haruka así que una de juguete no podía resultar mucho problema. Solamente que nunca creyó Lindsay tuviera tanta habilidad en los videojuegos. Alzó las manos victoriosa y con los dedos le señaló cuatro, el número de carreras jugadas y que el había ganado

- Eres mala y punto – se bajó de la moto

- Quiero verte en una de verdad

- Cuando quieras ¡Soy la mejor! – gritó jubilosa la niña – Ven voy a darte algo que alegrará tu vida

- ¿Ah sí? – la miró con recelo y burla

Después de cuatro intentos logró sacar de la máquina de premios un precioso pingüino que hacía graciosos sonidos al apretar su estómago. Michiru no pudo evitar reír, eran exactamente los sonidos que Lindsay hacía cuando se enfadaba o algo le gustaba, como si hubieran copiado cada ruidito que la niña emitía.

- Te lo dije

- Gracias

- ¡Anímate! – la abrazó con todas su fuerzas para después besarla ligeramente en una mejilla – La vida nunca es tan en serio como parece

- Si nada es tan enserio entonces posa para mí

- No – mustió antes de hacer ese ruidito raro igual al del pingüino que denotaba molestia por insistir en lo mismo – soy copyright

- Anda arrogante, ya deberías estar en casa

& & & &

Si Dios tenía el descaro de descender de su trono para usurpar su lugar diciéndole a los suyos esa patraña de mentiras ahora ella también usurparía su sitio sin remordimiento alguno. La pregunta interesante en este tema era qué tenía de especial para Dios Lindsay Castelo. El estudio arrojado por la tomografía indicó que la chiquilla tenía un tumor alojado en el cerebro. Operarlo resultaba riesgoso.

- Vida y Muerte la sanaría ¿por qué quiere con vida a esa niña?

Ya no podía seguir cuestionándose. Acaba de llegar su víctima. Sonrió e invitó a que se sentara. Samanta se veía algo molesta y hasta fastidiada de esos asuntos. Aventó a la mesa todos los papeles que tenía sobre la niña así como un álbum de fotos

- Creí a Dios le gustaría tener un recuerdo de ella

- ¿Fotos?

- Estaba demasiado interesado en un bebé que creí tenía la tentación de un hijo. ¿No es lo que fascina a los padres? Recuerdos de sus hijos y cómo crecieron…

- Exactamente cuál fue el trato con Dios

- Melissa – su fiera mirada la apuñalaba – No me agradas, no sé por qué debo entregarte mi hija pero lo hago. Ése era el trato, cuando Lindsay cumpliera los 14 años se la entregaría a Dios como tributo a sus favores. Soy favorita de un ser divino y el qué me dio, no te importa. Allí esta la niña – señaló el auto

- No es necesario, Lindsay seguirá viviendo contigo

Su enemigo era astuto, se escondió en las tinieblas evitando que Amy pudiera verlo ¿Seguiría aún en ese cuerpo humano? Qué difícil resultaba su trabajo cuando su rival se trataba de un alma divina capaz de escapar a otro cuerpo a su antojo. Pero eso todavía no sucedería pues la tumba no se había abierto completamente y su alma seguía morando en la penumbra, muy cerca de donde ella podía destrozarlo sin piedad. Miró de reojo a la niña. La llevaría directo a la cima del edificio Sinclair…

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí señora?

- Espera un poco – la tomó del brazo para subir al ascensor – Te lo diré arriba

& & & &

Joan se había enterado del accidente de Haruka hasta ya muy entrada la mañana. Se preocupó tanto que pidió permiso para ausentarse. Iba camino a su casa a ver cómo seguía y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarla vestida de chica. Usaba una falda de pastelones color mezclilla acompañada con una blusa estampada que dejaba ver sus atributos femeninos. Por un momento se paralizó completamente embelezada por la belleza de la rubia, después del asombro pasó a la duda ¿Qué haría a Haruka vestirse así?

- Nada – rió la joven – nada, me dio la gana y punto – contestó a la pregunta

- Y ya

- Y ya – reía más animadamente – qué¿me veo mal?

- No, para nada, es raro… Muy raro, digo nunca te he visto así… así

- Quita esa expresión, no soy un fenómeno, vamos a desayunar, huele muy bien lo que me trajiste

- Sí – hasta entonces se acordó que aún tenía con ella el almuerzo de la joven. Qué hermosa era, hubiera dado cualquier cosa porque se fijara aunque sea un poquito en ella, por sólo una milésima de la idolatría que le guardaba en la secundaria…

Haruka tomó asiento, cruzó la pierna y siguió su lectura en el periódico mientras Joan intentaba mantener su monologo como todos los días que desayunaban juntas. La corredora miró su reloj y de reojo a su invitada, hora que la joven se marchara, dentro de unos minutos haría muy mal tercio. Se levantó acomodándose su cabello en un movimiento coqueto que creyó se le pegó de la vanidosa de Michiru.

- ¿No deberías estar descansando?

- No es para tanto – sonrió torpemente – son cosas que pasan

- Sobretodo cuando pierdes la cabeza ¡Eres un caos!

Llamaron a la puerta y su rostro se iluminó de felicidad. Joan por fin conocería en persona a la famosa Michiru Kaioh. La había visto sollozar por ella, hacer que el mundo perdiera sentido con una sola palabra y la felicidad volviera con una llamada. La podía llevar al mismo cielo o al infierno y eso era raro con una persona tan especial como Haruka Tenoh. Sus miradas chocaron con una fuerza descomunal por un lado Michiru quien no necesitaba de mucho para darse cuenta lo que su amante sentía por ella y por otro la propia Joan entre el dilema de la mejor amiga y saber que sentía unos celos espantosos sobretodo cuando pensaba en el daño que ella le hacía

- Te veo después – se despidió la joven no sin antes dirigirle una férrea mirada a quien destrozaba la vida de su berrinchuda rubia

- Te veo la semana que viene – la acompañó a la puerta

- Creo tu amiguita nueva se enceló conmigo – decía observando a Haruka morder su pizza

- ¿Cuál amiguita? Qué rica te quedó mi pizza

- Cómo cuál, la que estaba aquí… Me levanté desde las cuatro de la mañana a hacerla ¿De verdad te gusto? – creía mentía, la veía pelear a cuerpo limpio con la dura tortilla untada de salsa y algunos ingredientes que era mejor no preguntar qué eran – Kared quiso ayudarme pero creo se hartó de intentar

- Está sabrosa – la tomó del mentón de forma cariñosa – de verdad chiquita me gustó… además me encanta el servicio – rió – Y no sé cuál amiguita…Ah – tronó los dedos – Ya, Joan… No me fijé, estaba interesada en mi pizza como para poner atención a algo más

- No le agrado – rió – Oye y cómo no te interesas en mí ah claro tienes nueva amiguita y te da igual si se me venía o no encima

- ¿Debe interesarme? Digo eso lo veo casi a diario

- ¡Me puede dejar los dos ojos morados!

- Que va, para eso eres buena – Michiru hizo un pucherito de enfado – eres una hermosa niña hasta con los ojitos de mapachito – volvió a tomarla del mentón en una caricia juguetona

& & & &

Lindsay no se dio cuenta de nada pues su sordera le impidió escuchar el aterrador grito lanzado por el Ángel Negro cuando apareció. Sus ojos verdes la observaban, ella esperaba por Melissa sin saber que la muerte había llegado. Alzó las manos invocando a sus poderes y fue en ese momento que la niña se dio la vuelta. Tal vez por un instinto natural, quizá alguno adquirido por su sordera o simplemente por el hecho de haber sido tocada por los dioses.

- No escaparas – murmuró sobre su oído

El pequeño tributo a Dios sería masacrado sin piedad. Del suelo surgieron enredaderas de concreto que sujetaron a la niña. El Ángel se había convertido en una bestia fuera de control. Sus garras se incrustaron en el pequeño abdomen esperando que la criatura gimiera y pidiera clemencia. Nada sucedía. Sacó su garra ensangrentada del cuerpo del infante. Dio un salto impresionante par ahora lacerar su espalda.

- ¡Me engañas de nuevo! – gritó con su cavernosa y espectral voz

- Ayúdame – musitó Lindsay

- ¡Ruegas a tu Dios! Éste es tu Dios niña, uno que te pide como tributo para regocijarse con tu sufrimiento ¿Eso quieres¡Seguir siendo un títere de Dios!

El concreto se rompió y él la dejó caer del edificio. Ya nada importaba, solamente jugaba con su mente. Quizá quería probar el poder de Vida y Muerte. Si no la necesitara tanto ya hubiera ido a matarla. Cerró los ojos dejando que su energía volviera a la calma. Él no era el perverso. Nunca hubiera lastimado a Lindsay… Nunca, si Dios no lo hubiera retado. Un haz de luz atravesó su brazo

- Qué

Sus ojos se llenaron de terror al observar cómo aquella luminosidad divina rodeaba a la niña. Se había detenido en su caía y ahora se elevaba a los cielos envuelta en ese calor y fuerza que solo generan los Dioses. Las luces cesaron y el cuerpo herido de la niña sanó. Lentamente abrió sus ojos verdes mientras las mareas desencadenaban una furia colosal.

- Detente niña – pidió la temible creación celestial

- Mi tiempo aún no ha llegado… Falta poco para que el universo se arrodille ante el Heredero

Las mareas ascendían y como feroces guerreros arrastraban cuanto al alcance tenía. Tornados impresionantes se posaron sobre la tierra y la humanidad lanzaba plegarias al divino pidiendo ayuda… pidiendo paz. Pero hasta la naturaleza ansiaba verlos sufrir, necesitaba su sangre para limpiar ese mundo marchito y corrompido. El cielo se nubló para dar paso a huracanes desafiantes de cualquier poder.

- Detente – musitaba el Ángel

- ¡Dios no existirá más!

& & & &

Lita estaba demasiado nerviosa para poder decir más de dos palabras. Ismael era más guapo de lo que se veía en televisión o en un cartel. Sus ojos castaños resaltaban mucho en esa tez bronceada y qué decir de su cabello chino castaño oscuro. No se veía como una estrella y no es que conociera muchos de cerca pero hasta los three Light se acercaban más a su versión de famosos. El chico le platicaba de todo y nada para volver al tema Orión, estaba convencido que debían darle una pequeña oportunidad al gato pues a pesar de lo que pudiera aparentar él era extraordinario.

- Es mi mejor amigo – cruzó los brazos detrás de la nuca – Es especial y a veces uno no sabe qué demonios le pasa por la cabeza – rió derritiendo el corazón de la alta joven

- Eres alto – musitó en un respiro de su amor

- Algo, juego baloncesto – se sentía incómodo ante esa mirada embelezada – será un placer trabajar juntos ¡Por la humanidad!

- Qué valiente – suspiraba sumida aún el ensueño

Pero el romance terminó demasiado pronto. Un temblor los hizo caer al suelo. La tierra estaba sufriendo toda clase de fenómenos atmosféricos. Ismael tomó a la joven para refugiarse debajo de una mesa.

- Se está partiendo la tierra – gritó asustado al ver cómo su piso se dividía en dos – estamos en el décimo piso, nos mataremos

- ¡Debo transformarme!

Nada podía detener aquella furia colosal. Los dioses sedientos de venganza clamaban por sangre. Las comunicaciones enteras habían sido suspendidas. El universo completo era sacudido por la furia divina. Nadie podía detenerlo… Nadie.

- Qué ocurre – Lita llamó al gato – ¿Orión es el fin del mundo?

- Es el poder del Heredero… Alguien desencadenó su furia

- ¡Pues que lo calmen – le gritó Ismael – debo cumplir un contrato y si me aplasta un muro no servirá de pretexto

Pero Lita no era la única que se encontraba entre la vida y la muerte. Serena corría entre las calles de la ciudad con su gata en brazos buscando un refugio. Veía a los autos volcarse, el agua ascender a niveles nunca imaginados

- Allí – gritaba Luna señalándole un refugio

Mina llevó a Rei a un lugar seguro, por un reflejo la tomó entre sus brazos y con su cuerpo la cubrió del derrumbe que sacudía al templo. Rei mantenía su vista en su casa sin poder dar crédito a lo que ocurría. La rubia la abrazó con mayor fuerza sintiendo que ya no habría un mañana

- Lo siento – decía entre murmullos

Amy estaba debajo de las mesas de su trabajo implorando porque su madre y Henok estuvieran a salvo. Cerró los ojos esperando porque todo terminara. Mitche la tomó entre sus brazos para protegerla.

- No temas, pronto terminará

Haruka no podía creer cómo alguien fuera tan torpe para enfurecer a un ser celestial que no tiene el mínimo control sobre su naturaleza divina. Puso su mano sobre la tierra buscando sentir de dónde se generaba aquella enorme cantidad de energía. Levantó la vista para encontrar la imagen de su hermosa sirena. Ya se había transformado.

- Viene de la compañía de tus padres

- ¿Sinclair? – preguntó extrañada

- No creo podamos detenerla… es tan fuerte, es como si fuera la energía del Heredero… Vamos a Palacio – la sujetó de la muñeca con ternura al ver en su mirada ese deseo vehemente de por lo menos intentarlo – No sobreviviremos afuera

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Busca la energía de los otros… Está tan desesperado y fuera de control que creo se matará a sí mismo… Así que hacernos daño por error es una idea que de repente parece más que cierta

El móvil de Michiru sonó. Haruka se fijó que en la pantalla se leía el nombre Melissa. Movió la cabeza en negativa. La sujetó con mayor fuerza en espera que se fuera con ella. Esa mirada triste y melancólica presagiaba la respuesta era no. Lentamente la soltó, su mano se quedó extendida con la esperaza que ella la tomara.

- Lo siento – apretó su móvil desesperada – No puedo

- No hay nada qué hacer

- Ven conmigo Haruka… No hay gran diferencia entre morir aquí o en Palacio… Ven conmigo

- No lo entiendes, el Palacio de Dios esta diseñado para protegernos… Ella no vale la pena… ¡No te mereces esto!

- Lo siento. Te veré en Palacio – echó a correr

Se quedó observando cómo se iba. Melissa tenía razón, perdió hacía mucho tiempo a Michiru. No la seguiría, porque quizá era momento para que sus caminos se separaran. Su vista se clavó en el suelo mientras su desesperado corazón gritaba por ir tras ella… Nada valía la vida si no estaba con Michiru. Prometió cuidarla, prometió protegerla y…

- ¡Michiru!

Pero la tierra la sujetó con fiereza impidiendo fuera con su sirena. Una fuerte descarga de electricidad sacudió todo su ser. Entre tirones y jaloneos buscó liberarse. Gritó desesperada sabiendo que morirían lejos la una de la otra. Ahora la paz regresaba, ella cedía dejando que las energías ascendieran por su cuerpo. Su vista se clavó en esos ojos rojos. No pudo observar nada más de aquel terrorífico ser. Esas bolas de fuego le observaban con malicia. Las pasiones más crueles y los instintos más bajos y sanguinarios se vertían una y otra vez sobre esos ojos de fuego.

- Michiru – mustió antes que la bestia traspasara su cuerpo

& & & &

En lo alto del edificio Kaioh Dios admiraba fascinado aquella oleada de poder. Chasqueó los labios mientras su vista recorría aquel mundo que sucumbía al poder de un Dios enfurecido. Grave error, debió darle una pista mejor al Ángel Negro. Demasiado pronto, su Heredero aún se mantenía en su letargo en espera de esa chispa que lo despertara. ¿Y ahora quién detendría esa destrucción? Él no sería, no pronto, aguardaría ansioso por ver si la naturaleza restauró el equilibrio, si la muerte de su contraparte originó un nuevo Dios. Alguien con quién compartir ese inmenso espacio… la soledad.

& & & &

Grandes rayos cayeron al suelo. Michiru ya no podía seguir esquivando la furia de Dios. Una intensa neblina cubrió el parque. Se sentía perdida sin Haruka. Empezó a sentir pesado su cuerpo y un sueño tremendo la invadió, al que en pocos minutos terminó cediendo. Cayó al suelo. Melissa la contempló con cierta ternura difícil de interpretar pues sus ojos hacían mucho se llenaron de tanto odio que ya no le era posible amar sin ese toque bestial. Miró el cielo observando la nada que se batía en duelo con la existencia. Su niña ahora soñaba.

- Despierta Neptium – escuchó la muchacha dentro de su cabeza

Neptium se sacudió brutalmente en lo que parecía una convulsión, la bestia de ojos rojos había traspasado su cuerpo. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron. Ahora ellos se fusionaban con el rojo fuego de la bestia. La bestia escupió y contenta de contemplar a sus víctimas destrozadas se dirigió a Kaioh Corp. Olfateó ese aroma único a divinidad perpetua. Mostró sus temibles colmillos y… El resplandor de Neptium lo llevó a elevarse por los cielos, luces de diversos colores la cubrieron. El largo listo de su moño se rehacía con un resplandor transparente lleno de luces. Ahora tenía un brillo de diamante parecido al de los ángeles, dos alas surgieron envolviéndola totalmente, lentamente dejaron ver a esa hermosa Sailor que se convertía en ángel perpetuo, una mariposa que se abría paso. Pequeños destellos dorados quedaron marcados en su traje, algunos plateados se impregnaron en su tiara y otros cristalinos en sus alas. Sus ojos se mantuvieron cerrados mientras la energía era absorbida a través de la estrella en el pecho. Surcó los cielos abriendo lentamente sus bellos ojos para observar la destrucción, su mirada se veía perdida, como si el alma se hubiera ausentado de ese cuerpo hermoso y divino. Miró a la bestia y con un movimiento de cabeza petrificó el tiempo. Con otro movimiento lento de su mano retornó a las mareas a su sitio e hizo cesar a la destructiva naturaleza.

- Éste es tu destino – escuchó de nuevo esa voz dentro de su ser

Una nueva luz resplandeció cubriendo de calidez a todo el planeta. Poco a poco el sol volvió a salir al igual que los seres humanos. La calma regresó, Dios apaciguó su ira. Sailor Neptium descendió lentamente, en sus brazos tenía el cuerpo ensangrentado de Lindsay. Sus alas se desvanecieron apenas tocaron el piso. En cuanto le fue retirada de sus manos la niña se desmayó perdiendo su transformación.


	9. Insomnio

"_Historias que con el lento paso del tiempo se convierten en leyendas."_

**9. Insomnio**

Había pasado una semana desde que la tierra vivió en carne propia la furia del Heredero. La naturaleza misma había regresado a la calma, todos los días eran bellos desde entonces, con un hermoso sol que resplandecía contento de salir y noches tibias con un bello cielo estrellado que invitaban al romance. No era extraño ver a nuestra pareja favorita deambulando en la playa. Michiru se quedó quieta sintiendo el roce de las olas en sus desnudos pies, volteó para dedicarle una sonrisa a su bella amante. Aún no podía recordar nada de lo que sucedió ese fatal día. Su última imagen estaba en Haruka hincada en el suelo intentando encontrar de dónde provenía aquella descarga de energía. Después nada hasta estar en su casa con su padrastro a su lado desesperado. Rió al recordarlo, el pobre hombre creyó que estaba lastimada a causa del terremoto.

- ¿No quieres nadar? – invitó a la joven rubia desvistiéndose

- No, me llevará la marea, no soy tan buena como tú – sonrió subiéndose en la cajuela del auto

- Te cuidaré… Lo prometo – corrió para recostarse al lado de ella

- Te amo mi bella sirena – le besó en los labios sacudiendo las pasiones de sus almas

Se veía cansada. Cuidaba todos los días de Lindsay y no era para menos. La niña no recobraba la consciencia del todo. A veces abría los ojos y con cautela observaba a su alrededor para volver a cerrarlos. Los médicos ya habían pronosticado un mal final para la jovencita pues podría tratarse del tumor en su cabeza y entonces ya nada humano habría que la pudiera salvar…

- Es muy extraño – musitó Haruka

- ¿El qué?

- Lo del Lindsay… Estoy segura que tu madre tiene que ver con lo que le pasó. - No soy paranoica, piénsalo, esas energías provenían del edificio Sinclair

- Sí y mi madre estaba en casa con ella – refutó su idea

- Si fue así cómo no te vieron allí

- Porque no sabemos cómo llegué – y esa mirada de disgusto significaba fin del tema

& & & &

¿De dónde sacaba tanto dinero el Ángel Negro? En menos de una semana y contra cualquier pronóstico habían terminado de construir el nuevo antro que serviría de trampa a los humanos. Amy supervisaba las obras así como las compras. Ese fin de semana sería la inauguración y la prueba perfecta, debía asegurarse que sus amigas llegaran lo suficientemente tarde, cuando ella hubiera extraído una gran cantidad de energía de los clientes para que así no notaran nada y pudiera festejar su victoria.

- ¿No quieres un par de demonios? Trabajan mejor que un par de guaruras humanos

- No – repitió por quinta vez la jovencita

Volvió al trabajo, necesitaba reajustar algunas cifras pues los extractores de energía seguían siendo peligrosos hasta para un ser como su aliado. Aventó los papeles desesperada pues el error debía ser tan simple y tonto que no lograba encontrarlo. Un mal cálculo, una cifra invertida… Una pieza mal puesta en su mejor invento… y quizá único porque ¡Ella no era inventora de armas mortales!

- Mizuno – sonrió Mitche – Qué buen día para hacer limpieza de verano miró los papeles tirados

- Supongo – quería contestarle todo lo que pensaba

- Te invitó a un desayuno, es eso o lavar retretes

- Prefiero – pero él la silenció colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios

- A las once

Allí estuvo, con expresión severa y el carácter agriado después de darse cuenta que tenía urticaria por culpa de un muchacho. Qué podía hacer, él la volvía loca y lograba sacarla de toda razón lógica. Admiraba sus ojos azules perdiéndose de toda realidad. Mitche cargó las dos bandejas, le platicaba sobre la comida y luego sobre su nuevo proyecto, saltaba de un tema a otro con gran irracionalidad debido a las constantes llamadas que recibía en el móvil. Su mirada se fijó en él cuando de nuevo se levantó para atender otra llamada. Era tan guapo que todas sus amigas hubieran muerto por estar allí, pero ella quería matarlo por chistoso. Un trabajador más se sentó a la mesa comentándole que si la dejaron de molestar era por órdenes de Mitche y no porque creyeran tuviera una pizca de talento o capacidad. Frunció el ceño molesta, no necesitaba protección y así se lo hizo saber

- Eso crees, los novatos sufren aquí pero vale la pena tú eras intocable por tu carta de recomendación y ahora lo eres por Mitche… detestamos a ambos… ¡Roban nuestra única diversión!

- Y qué esperas haga

- Que no vayas con nosotros al nuevo antro… eso ¡No nos agradas!

- No hagas caso – se sentó otra chica – Son unos envidiosos, los hombres se sienten tan defraudados de sí mismos al saber que alguien más supera su IQ y es que es tan fácil hacerlo

- Así que tú eres la protegida de Mitche – saludó una tercera chica

Amy no pudo dejar de observarla. Era realmente hermosa, sus ojos azules expresivos y seductores la veían con detenimiento, acomodó en un suave movimiento sus cabellos de oro que caían rebeldemente sobre su rostro. Jamás había conocido una mujer que le igualara en belleza, ni Michiru… Y quizá porque ella ya pasaba de los veintiséis años mientras su amiga violinista seguía teniendo cierto toque adolescente.

- Amy Mizuno – se apresuró a presentarse

- Solamente te digo una cosa, si quieres tómalo como un consejo, Mitche es algo mujeriego, le gusta tener a todas las mujeres… Claro que para ello deben ser bellas, muy bellas ¿Comprendes? No te ilusiones niña, si te protege es por esa manía que tomó de escuchar a su consciencia, tú estas fuera del rango que él maneja, jamás le gustarás ni se fijará en ti

Amy soportaría todo, menos semejantes estupideces. Se levantó de la mesa convertida en una furia, sus ojos llameaban mientras su cuerpo de niña contenía toda la ira que reservó durante esas semanas. Se encaminó a la puerta y siguió derecho hasta el estacionamiento, pateó con furia la pared y siguió de largo para ir a recoger a su hermano.

- ¿Y Mizuno? – preguntó Mitche contrariado al regresar y no encontrarla

- Tu queridísima novia la asustó – rió el muchacho mientras los ojos azules del hombre lanzaban una mirada de reproche a Arlet, su novia

& & & &

La vio en la cafetería y decidió entrar. Tenía un compromiso pero todo podía esperar con tal de saludar a la morena niña. Se acomodó la falda subiéndosela un poco más y con la mano arregló los pliegues.

- Hola – parecía también le daba gusto verla

- ¿Cómo estas Rei?

La plática siguió en todo y nada. Estaba por invitarla a salir pero sentía sobre ella una mirada constante y bastante furiosa, luego algo respiraba como un toro bravo sobre su cabeza. Volteó lentamente sabiendo a quién encontraría

- Nadie nos ha presentado – extendió la mano a la rubia

- Mina Aino ¡Y de nuevo estas en mi lugar! Creo empieza a gustarte eso

- Lo siento

- ¡Mina compórtate! – le reprendieron Lita y Rei

- Conozco a Ismael y tengo pases para camerinos – siguió la plática buscando ignorar a la molesta rubia

- ¡También mi amiga lo conoce! – y Mina empujó a Lita – ¡Dile!

- Somos amigos – completó Natalie exasperada de intromisiones – Nuestros gatos se aman y…

- ¿Tienes un gato? – interrogó Rei encantada de su plática

- Sí, es una gata blanca preciosa… y él tiene uno color…

- ¡Yo también tengo un gato! – rió la rubia

- Tenías – masculló entre dientes la joven alta – Mina ¿me acompañas al baño? – no esperó por respuesta y la arrastró muy lejos de Rei y su nueva amiga – ¡Qué haces!

- Protejo a Rei – se irguió de orgullo sacando el pecho como si de verdad estuviera su amiguita en peligro

- ¿Estás celosa?

- ¡Nunca! Y menos de esa… esa… ¡No!

- Señorita Aino… ¿Mina Aino?

La rubia saltó del susto pegando un grito espantoso. Al momento acudió Rei para ver qué podía querer el teniente Hakana con su amiga

- Ha estado en tantos casos donde hemos visto a Sailor V que me gustaría interrogarla

- Pero ella ya no ha parecido – chilló Lita sabiendo que esa mirada en su amiga significaba problemas

- ¡Sí déjala en paz! – sus ojos azules llameaban – después de todo ella no tiene la culpa de hacer un mejor trabajo que tú

- ¡Qué!

- ¡Mina! – gritaron Lita y Rei buscando callarla

& & & &

Por fin llegaba el momento de la verdad. Estaba un poco nerviosa, en una hora más se inauguraba Insomnio, su antro. Esperaba en la puerta por la persona que le ayudaría con las relaciones públicas. Echó un último vistazo a la lista de invitados sintiendo que la sangre se le iba a los pies del susto

- Lo siento – saludó la mujer bajando del vehículo seguida de dos guardaespaldas – Melissa Sinclair

- Mucho gusto, Amy Mizuno. Ya está todo listo, fueron colocados los sistemas de vigilancia y la comida como las bebidas acaban de llegar…

- Perfecto – observó atónita el lugar – quedó maravilloso, eres talentosa para esto

- En realidad no son todas ideas mías – se cohibió

- Es fantástico… Parece que después de todo, mi inversión sí generará ganancias monetarias. Muy bien necesito dos guardias allí, quiero meseros especialmente en esa zona y necesito refuerces el sótano no podemos permitir la gente ande fisgoneando por allí

Era una mujer muy distinguida, se movía con una seguridad impresionante. Tenía presencia, cualidad que jamás tuvo. Sus dotes de líder eran suficientes para manejar el negocio mientras ella se encargaba de absorber la energía de los mortales. Tenía la intención de preguntarle por cómo la convencieron del negocio… tal vez ella también estuviera atrapada por el Ángel Negro pero las prisas no lo permitían

- Ya es hora – señaló el reloj que colgaba de la pared – ¡Sonido! Necesito me verifiquen el sonido, escucho algo mal… ¡Allá atrás! Despejen el área tres y esas mesas ¡Vamos acomoden esas mesas!

Las puertas se abrieron por fin. Las celebridades comenzaron a desfilar por la alfombra roja mientras el DJ daba la bienvenida a Insomnio. La música comenzaba, el suelo retumbaba ligeramente mientras en el subsuelo la máquina creada por Amy comenzaba a funcionar. Dos hélices comenzaron a girar dándole vida a una de las creaciones más terríficas de la humanidad.

- Deben llegar tarde – decía sacando su laptop

Había colocado un pequeño aparato en la camioneta de Rei, así en cuanto salieran del centro de la ciudad el motor se pararía y le daría tiempo de absorber toda la energía de esas personas. Se conectó al satélite y puso en marcha la fase uno de su plan

- Lo siento chicas, llegarán un poco tarde

La gente se arremolinaba frente a la puerta ansiando poder entrar, gritando eufórica por aquellos que consideraban sus ídolos. La multitud clamaba por Insomnio, entre gritos de júbilo la máquina entraba en su segunda fase de operación. Leves energías convertidas en humo comenzaron a desprenderse. De la antena principal del antro se abrió un platillo que comenzó a recolectar la energía que a los alrededores se estaba generando.

- Te lo dije – sonrió Haruka sentada en la cajuela de su auto

- ¿El qué? – sonrió Joan sin entender por qué seguían allí si tenían pases VIP para el nuevo antro

- Es una trampa mortal… ¿Cómo construyes tan rápido un lugar así?

- Con mucho dinero

- ¿Invertir más de lo que generará¿Cuánta gente crees pueda caber? Sin contar los miles de pases que regalaron a cuanta celebridad encontraron…

- Haruka – se rascó la cabeza la joven sin entender exactamente qué hacían allí – no me desagrada la vista pero…

- Mira – la interrumpió – ¿Puedes ver ese humo denso rosa?

- Sí ¡Qué bonito! Ojala halla juegos pirotécnicos, eso prometió Insomnio

- Sí, por eso nos quedaremos un rato más afuera ¿o te desagrada mi compañía?

Las mejillas de la chica se colorearon de carmín. Había sido tan extraño la invitara a salir. Estaba terminando de organizar la correspondencia, tenía dos cartas para Haruka, una era el cobro de su tarjeta de crédito y la otra de un lugar llamado Insomnio. Se la llevó explicándole que se trataba del nuevo antro de la ciudad. Tenían una semana haciéndole propaganda y jurando que estaría abierto el siguiente fin de semana… difícil de creer, sobretodo cuando la construcción apenas estaba siendo iniciada

-¿Quieres ir conmigo?

- ¡A la inauguración!

- ¿Y a dónde más? – rió animadamente la rubia

- Por supuesto

& & & &

Lindsay abrió los ojos de nuevo. Michiru tomó su mano en espera que esta vez hubiera vuelto en sí. Su mirada dulce la dejó un tanto sorprendida, se incorporó lentamente buscando ese algo en la habitación. La joven pintora le preguntó una y otra vez si se sentía bien

- Sí – sonrió algo perturbada

Se llevó la mano al rostro para tocar la herida. El Ángel había hecho una incisión que iba desde la parte superior de su ceja izquierda hasta la parte inferior de su ojo derecho. La joven la tomó de la mano y con un movimiento suave la recostó de nuevo

- Tuvimos suerte – comentó – Fue un terremoto…

- No fue eso – musitó casi para sí misma

- ¿Cómo?

- Nada… Quiero irme a casa

Cerró los ojos regresando a su mente cada imagen de esa noche. Melissa se lo dijo antes de dejarla en el edificio, ella nació especial, muy pronto, se convertiría en un ser celestial. Dios la tocó para dejarla marcada por la divinidad eterna, y esa despiadada criatura la marcó para que recordara que su Dios solo jugaba con ella.

- Hazme caso – gimoteaba Kared

- No tengo mi aparato – le contestó con el lenguaje de señas

- Vine a sacarte de aquí ¡Heme aquí! – gritó a todo pulmón – me vestí de negro, soy un bandido – se daba la vuelta mostrando su atuendo. Lindsay levantó la ceja divertida, se veía como un refinado hombre de negocios ¿a quién se le ocurría traer pantalones casuales para un robo? O esa camisa fina y de cuello de tortuga

- ¿Y a dónde me llevarás?

- Esperaba que durante el escape se me ocurriera – contestó nerviosamente

No le volvería a decir que prefería a la niña de coletas sobre ella. Estaba allí, para sacarla de ese feo hospital en vez de estar con ella bailando. Se vistió la ropa que le había traído, se colocó su gorro café que tanto amaba y su madre odiaba. Kared le ayudó a atar las agujetas de sus zapatos.

- Por aquí – la tomó de la mano llevándola por los corredores del hospital

- Creo nos perdimos – reía la niña después de una hora deambulando

Por fin salían. Agachados se fueron hasta el taxi que les esperaba.

- Al edificio Sinclair por favor – pidió la jovencita

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer allí? – renegó el chiquillo

- Tú nada, te bajas en la siguiente esquina

- ¡Qué!

- Ve con esa niña al antro yo de aquí sigo

- ¡En serio!

- Puedes mostrarte menos jubiloso sabes

- ¡Voy a ir a bailar! – gritaba como loco

Ni siquiera se despidió de ella. Lo vio correr por las callejuelas con tanta alegría como nunca en su vida hasta que se perdió completamente de su vista. Indicó al taxista siguiera.

- Llegamos señorita ¿Aquí quiere la deje?

- Sí – pagó

& & & &

Fase tres. Toda la maquinaria funcionaba a su máxima capacidad, no podía creer que toda esa energía pudiera despedir una multitud de jóvenes. Ahora las hélices se detenían lentamente para comenzar a girar al lado contrario. Hora de que la máquina extrajera toda la energía de esos humanos. El denso humo rosa que cubría al sitio comenzó a tornarse blanco. En menos de una hora los seres humanos congregados allí mostraban un extremo cansancio, sus semblantes se tornaban pálidos.

- ¡Qué buen sitio! – repetía Haruka observando a las personas de su alrededor totalmente agotadas y ya solo con la energía suficiente para hacer latir sus corazones

- Sí – apenas pudo musitarlo Joan pues se quedaba profundamente dormida.

Los DJ's y los guardias del antro parecía no afectarles el humo. Los primeros seguían con la música sin tomar en cuenta ya nadie estaba consciente. Los segundos se mantenían quietos como estatuas en los puestos asignados. No emitían sonido alguno, pequeños títeres al servicio de Amy Mizuno… Al servicio del mal.

- ¡Perfecto! – gritó la jovencita sin poder creer que el contenedor de energía estuviera a su máxima capacidad

Corrió afuera contemplando a la gente dormida. Ordenó a los guardias de seguridad sellar las entradas y no permitir más ingresos hasta que el efecto del humo pasara en esos humanos.

- Fase final

Ahora la máquina paraba. Sus hélices giraban de nuevo con las manecillas del reloj generando el humo rosa. Esta vez iba tan lenta que lo único que hacía era generar humo normal.

- Un excelente invento – descendió las escaleras Melissa – Cada humano donará su energía al nuevo Dios – levantó la mano sintiendo aún correr la energía de esos seres por las paredes del recinto

- Esperaremos una hora y volveremos a abrir las puertas…

& & & &

Subió las escaleras con parsimonia. No había nadie, el edificio se veía un tanto aterrador. Abrió la puerta regresando al lugar donde ese algo divino la tocó. Pudo sentirlo, Dios descendió de su trono y ahora errante caminaba entre mortales. Se quedó fría al ver que Michiru la esperaba. Quiso huir pero el impacto la había dejado totalmente paralizada. Con un ademán la joven la invitó a sentarse cerca de ella.

- Kared no es bueno guardando secretos – sonrió la joven

- ¿Te lo dijo?

- En realidad fue su excesiva euforia… me hice la que no escuché y él dio por hecho que no me enteré… Además tenía que explicar por qué necesitaba dinero y ropa negra nueva…

- Quería un nuevo look – afirmó

- ¿Y por eso le pidió a tu hermana tu gorro?

- Quería ropa nueva y un recuerdo de algo muy viejo – rió la niña

El viento acarició sus rostros. El universo volvió a la calma, parecía que ese estallido de furia logró apaciguar los anhelos de esos seres perfectos. Lindsay cerró los ojos percibía algo más en ese extenso mundo, alguien la llamaba. Ahora sabía no estaba sola, otro ser estaba allá fuera esperando por ella porque eran iguales… nacieron diferentes, nacieron para ser Dioses

- Traje de cenar… podría ser como una cita

- ¿Cita? – rió la chiquilla

- Me da mucho gusto verte bien…

Sus dedos acariciaron esos cabellos negros despeinados, con un suave movimiento los retiró de su rostro para poder ver sus bellos ojos verdes. No importaba lo que pasó en ese edificio, la locura recorría con mucha frecuencia al ser humano entonces por qué no a un Dios o al Heredero al trono. Importaba ella estuviera bien. Importaba saber que no había hoy mejor vista que esa.

- Me encantan las estrellas – observaba el cielo

- Amo estar aquí… Puedes ver lo hermoso del mundo, sentir el aire fresco y saber que siempre habrá un mejor mañana…

La suave brisa besó sus labios para continuar en su largo viaje.

& & & &

No lo soportaría más. Si esa niña arrogante quería batalla la tendría, ella era Mina Aino, diosa del Amor y la belleza… ¡La belleza! Así que la presumida Natalie no podría superarla. Pero eso quedaba en pura teoría pues la niña acaba de presentarse ante Rei con un hermoso ramo de flores multicolores y unos boletos para la ópera de esa noche.

- Ni que te estuviera robando a la novia – reía a carcajadas Lita

- ¡La odio¿Cree puede venir y ser mejor que yo?

Tal parecía la respuesta era sí. Natalie superaba todo lo que Mina hacía: Videojuegos, ver televisión, chicos, belleza… Pronto la pobre niña rubia ya no tenía identidad alguna.

- Ya basta – se interpuso Rei entre ambas antes que se desmembraran

- ¡Ella empezó!

Conseguiría tener algo mejor que Natalie. Había ahorrado algo de dinero para la inscripción a la universidad, podía usarlo… sus sueños pronto se derrumbaron cuando Lita le recordó lo rica que la joven era.

- Es muy rica

- ¡Y más fea que yo!

- Me voy – se cansó Lita de discutir con ella

Mina se quedó sola con sus pensamientos, iba torpemente andando cuando recordó algo que la hacía especial: Ella era Sailor V. Estaba por gritarlo cuando sus ojos azules se fijaron en Yaro Hakana que la estaba siguiendo a una distancia prudente.

- Este no es mi día – se dijo a sí misma – ¡Por qué me sigues! – gritó saltando sobre él

- ¡Tú sabes la identidad secreta de V y no descansaré hasta detenerla!

- Yo no se nada – gruñó – deja en paz a ¡Sailor V! eres el único en este planeta que la detesta y sabes qué ¡Ella también te odia!

& & & &

Se daba por vencida, ni siquiera podía mantener el equilibrio sobra la patineta. Golpeó con furia el pedazo de tabla y se sentó en la banqueta. Lindsay estalló en carcajadas. Ahora fue la niña quien subió y con señas le indicó a Michiru la manera correcta de mantenerse en ella

- Soy muy grandecita para esto – suspiró

- Qué fácil te das por vencida… Tienes que aprender a sentir… y esperar, en tu caso es escuchar

- ¡Sí! Se oye fenomenal cuando azotas – reía a más no poder Kared

- Tú tampoco eres bueno en ello… ni escuchas – le regañó la niña – Haruka – saludó con tartamudez al sentir esa mirada retadora que siempre le dirigía

- Preciosa – saludó a su bella amante – Te he venido a invitar a un lugar fascinante… Insomnio

- ¡Yo voy! – gritó Kared entusiasmado

- No leas conversaciones ajenas – le reprendió su hermana – No puedo Haruka, tengo algunos pendientes

- Esta bien – no pudo esconder su pesar – te espero – susurró a su oído – en la madrugada en casa… tengo algo muy especial para ti

- Te toca venir – murmuró

- Odio salir por la ventana, casi me mato la última vez – cómo odiaba esa mirada suplicante en su sirena. Nunca podía decir no – esta bien, déjala abierta no quiero estar aventando piedras

Entraron a la casa cerca de las siete de la noche. Haruka se retiró a las ocho con la promesa de volver. Se recostó en el sillón, con sus rodillas adoloridas por la última caída. Lindsay prendió el televisor mientras Kared se ponía frente al aparato intentando que la niña le prestara atención

- ¡Muévete no me dejas ver!

- ¡Ponme atención!

- A veces eres tan egocéntrico – oyó Michiru la voz de su madre – Kared tu padre no tarda en llegar, yo voy a llevar a Lindsay a su casa.

- ¡Yo quiero ir! – gritó el niño desesperado sintiéndose abandonado

- ¡No! – y una gélida mirada lo obligó a retroceder

No la llevaría a casa. Ahora que tenía una buena cantidad de energía podía donarla a la criatura celestial de Dios y tal vez poder enseñarle cómo controlar aquel despliegue de poder divino. Lindsay miraba a todos lados esperando de un momento a otro algo tan horrible le volviera a pasar.

- ¿Hiciste el dibujo?

- Sí – extendió el papel – Es un perrito marino – sonrió la chiquilla

- Por todos los dioses ¿Qué no tienes nada de malicia en ese cerebro?

- Mi madre dice que no – hizo una pequeña muequita que pareció una sonrisa

- Michiru te puede ayudar con eso. Cierra los ojos – le ordenó

El suelo de la azotea comenzó a brillar, Melissa había soltado del pequeño contenedor la energía que traía para ella. Lentamente la luz comenzó a invadir el cuerpo de Lindsay alimentando la divinidad que en ella dormía.

& & & &

Una segunda cita con Haruka y parecía la fortuna regresaba a ella. Se había pasado más de tres horas arreglándose. Quizá no era el mejor sitio para platicar pero era el único al que Michiru no la acompañaba. Se sintió una estrella entrando del brazo de la rubia a Insomnio. Ocuparon una de las mesas VIP que había comprado la joven corredora. Joan no podía creer cuánto le fascinaba ese lugar a la chica, iba a diario y por la cuenta de la tarjeta gastaba mucho dinero.

- He probado todo lo que sirven… Sin duda su bebida pesadilla es la mejor

- ¿Y qué es exactamente?

- Un poco de esto y otro tanto de alguna droga para que te vuelvas adicto – rió al ver su expresión de asombro – No, nada de eso… Es…

Cómo le encantaba escucharla hablar de bebidas, antros, autos y al final ya no escuchaba. Nunca nadie la pudo embelezar de esa manera por lo menos no antes de sus doce años. Habían cambiado tanto, Haruka adquirió un toque exótico y hechizante difícil de evitar, su carisma arrastraba a cualquiera al punto de la adoración y a pesar de su mal carácter tenía dotes de buen líder, sabía cómo manejar a su equipo, a su gente. Subía al podium sabiendo que no solo dependió de ella. Levantó la vista después de probar pesadilla la rubia volteó a otro lado fingiendo no la miraba pero esas mejillas coloreaditas la delataban.

- Me encanta este sitio – repitió Joan sin saber cómo hacer que su tímida y singular compañera bajara la guardia

- ¿Bailamos?

- Claro – tomó su mano y su sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en ese bello rostro, enloquecía aún a Haruka tanto como cuando estaban en la secundaria

De nuevo el espeso humo rosa. Debía ser diferente del estándar porque con éste no sentía se ahogaba ni esa sensación de estar atrapada. Hasta parecía alguna toxina pues los jóvenes enloquecían en proporción a la cantidad de esa neblina que los cubría.

- Qué será este humo – le gritó al oído

- No sé – la besó en la mejilla, muy cerca del cuello – Hueles muy rico

- ¿Te gusta? Es nuevo…

- Es hora – musitó para sí separándose de la joven – Tengo una llamada, ya regreso

Los guardias acababan de inmovilizarse frente a la puerta del sótano. Haruka siguió de frente hacia ellos, ya no había duda allí abajo se debía encontrar la energía que colectaban. Poco a poco los seres humanos comenzaron a dormirse o desmayarse. Se anunció se cerrarían las puertas, cada guarura cubrió el acceso y como en otros días a esperar para la fase final. Pero esta vez el plan malvado de Insomnio tendría un defecto: ella.

- ¡Muévete de la puerta! – le gritó al guardia

- No hay acceso – se escuchó la voz siniestra del guarura

- ¡Tierra! – ni siquiera terminó de decirlo pues el piso había respondido a su llamado levantándose y echando lejos al guardia

- ¡Deténgase!

Se deshizo con algo de trabajo de otros dos guardias. Descendió con rapidez hasta llegar a las entrañas del sitio. Como lo supuso, allí estaba en el centro el gigantesco contenedor recolectando la energía de los humanos. El panel de control estaba en el fondo y miles de tubos que ahora brillaban intensamente se conectaban al centro.

- ¡Formo parte de una nueva era!

- Demonios –se escondió Amy aterrada

¿Ahora que iba a hacer? Si esperaba quizá destruyera la máquina y se fuera. Ella podía volver a construir otra…

- ¡Sal de allí!

No, no podía esconderse. Tal vez una mentira serviría.

- Qué desea – gritó aun escondida

- Es una máquina impresionante… Interesante, cada noche regresan y vuelven a donar su energía a tu causa, nadie lo nota ni necesitas elaboradas artimañas para que vengan o esconder lo que sucede

Oía su corazón latir desenfrenadamente, estaba muy espantada. Pensó en lo divertido que sería darle un susto de muerto con la probabilidad que la pobre se desmayara o la atacara. Sonrió, por ella que siguiera guardando su secreto.

- Me llevaré la mitad de la energía que tienes aquí… Si la humanidad te ha donado tanto tú también deberías dar algo a la causa de su salvación

- Esta bien – gritó temblando de miedo – llévatela toda pero no vuelvas

- Eso no es parte del trato – frunció el ceño

Tomó lo que necesitaba cargándolo en el pequeño octágono que tenía guardado. El objeto comenzó a resplandecer para terminar emitiendo un pequeño sonido, un clic indicó se había cerrado. Lo apretó en su mano para guardarlo de nuevo. Su cuerpo se cargó de la misma energía haciendo a sus ojos azules resplandecer.


	10. El dibujo de Lindsay

"_Historias que con el lento paso del tiempo se convierten en leyendas."_

**10. El dibujo de Lindsay**

Melissa Sinclair nunca creyó en el destino, las cosas sucedían en consecuencia a uno mismo y punto. Quizá por eso se aferraba tanto a retar a un Dios que desde su trono jugaba a ser omnipotente. Hoy más que nunca estaba segura eran los mismos seres quienes definían lo que serían. La naturaleza dotó de menos capacidades a su hijo y a Lindsay pero cada uno a su manera definió lo que quisieron ser. Por un lado Lindsay quien cansada de inspirar compasión agregó a su carácter dulce y tierno un toque aguerrido y desafiante. No podía seguir sintiendo pena por sí misma. Su fiereza y decisión causaban admiración. Ella tenía algo especial que en su hijo se desvaneció. Kared se daba por vencido con mucha facilidad, prefería la comodidad de ser el pobre niño sordo a luchar por lo que amaba y anhelaba. Nunca hubiera aprendido a hablar bien si no fuera por la niña. Dos almas, marcadas de igual forma por la naturaleza y cada una eligió su camino, la manera en que escribiría su historia entre esa humanidad.

- Quiero a mi hija – irrumpió en la oficina de la mujer

- Samanta – sonrió algo contrariada por su abrupto cambio de parecer

- Le llenas la cabeza de ideas ¡Qué pretendes! Ella nació para Dios, no para tu regocijo y crueles planes

- Dios quería un hijo, así que no me reclames a mí – gritó enfadada – sal de mi oficina

- Es mía – salió cerrando la puerta con fuerza

Esbozó una sonrisa cruel. El momento había llegado. Subió a lo alto del edifico para invocar a los dioses. Tiempo para que el alma del Heredero comenzara a latir. Convocó a las fuerzas de la naturaleza y bajo ese haz de luz el pequeño dibujo que le dio Lindsay cobró vida. Sus ojos negros miraban con fiereza a su nuevo amo. Sus tenazas se abrían y cerraban mientras sus largas patas resbalaban sobre el concreto. Dio un salto para escapar lejos de la ira de su creador.

- ¡Dios!

& & & &

Nunca fue partidaria de las mentiras y mucho menos cuando su vida peligraba. Odiaba tener que entrar a escondidas como un vil ladrón. No hacían anda malo, mucho tiempo vivieron juntas y ahora por ideas de una loca maniática como Melissa debía entrar por la ventana. La odiaba. Ya no debía quejarse tanto tuvo la mejor noche de su vida. Escuchó el despertador y con la almohada se tapó la cabeza.

- Buenos días – le golpeó en las costillas juguetonamente

- No me puedo levantar – chillaba la rubia – Tengo – se quedó dormida de nuevo

- ¡Haruka despierta! Se supone me llevarías al conservatorio

- Se supone tu lo dijiste – contestó adormilada – Anoche me saltaste encima y creo me rompiste TODOS mis huesitos ¿Qué hora es?

- Las seis… Shh – se recostó cerca de ella para taparle la boca y entre risitas murmuró – guarda silencio

- No tenemos quince años para estos juegos… ya no soy joven sabes…

- Anda abuelita cállate o tendremos serios problemas

- ¡No soy una adolescente!

- ¡Cállate! – moría de risa y emoción – se fue

- Por lo menos eso, sabe qué es ser inoportuna porque no creo conozca la definición de mal tercio… O suegra metiche… O…

- ¡Shh! – la besó esperando que con eso sí guardara silencio

- Te amo

Se apiadó de ella y se marchó sola. Hizo un esfuerzo por ponerse en pie pero de verdad necesitaba dormir unas horas más. Se quedó profundamente dormida. Soñó con Joan. Ayer la había despedido en un arranque de ira. Esta vez tenía motivos para enfadarse. Ella tenía demasiados secretos y la chica demasiada curiosidad. La siguió para descubrir en qué ocupaba su hora todos los lunes.

- Creo me excedí – se estiró perezosamente

No había nada de tierno como ella dijo en ir a visitar a su padre en coma. Hasta ella misma se sentía estúpida acudiendo a su cita para platicarle, leerle olvidando que era solamente ya un vegetal. ¿Entonces por qué lo hacía? Porque anhelaba sentir que él la escuchaba, anhelaba descargar sus culpas y saber que un día abría un mejor mañana. Se incorporó de la cama para vestirse.

- Definitivamente le hablaré… Exageré

Salió por la puerta principal. La servidumbre sabía pasaba la noche allí, qué sentido tenía esconderlo a una sola persona. Odiaba a Melissa. Pensando en ello se dirigió a casa de Joan.

- Qué bonita casa – fue lo primero que dijo al verla

- Gracias – se acomodó su cabello rubio castaño y la invitó a pasar – ¿Te ofrezco algo?

- No gracias… Yo quería – se movía inquietamente sin saber por dónde comenzar – lamento lo de ayer

- No te preocupes, tienes razón: Es tu vida y sé que hice mal siguiéndote

- Tienes tu empleo – dijo sin más

- No te preocupes – sonrió la joven – No creo deba seguir trabajando contigo

- De verdad lo lamento… Sé que me excedí – excederse era una palabra que se emplea cuando sobrepasa los límites pero Haruka llegó más lejos que eso.

- No puedo seguir trabajando contigo. Lo siento

La rubia se retiró. Entre titubeos y desconcierto apenas pudo decir adiós. Sabía cuánto Joan necesitaba ese empleo y si prefería dejarlo es por lo mal que lo pasaba a su lado. Se sentó en la banqueta mientras su cerebro la martirizaba con recuerdos, cada uno de Joan y ella. Cuando no la trataba mal, le gruñía o gritaba. Llegó a ignorarla y ayer fue tan hiriente que no entendía cómo la soportaba tanto. Emitió un suspiro que sonó a quejido.

& & & &

Por hoy estaba bien de preocupaciones. Tenía un día muy atareado. Necesitaba ir de compras y cambiar un poco la imagen de niña buena de sus dos criaturas: Amy y Lindsay. Sobretodo de la primera, necesitaba la respetaran y la vieran como lo que era, su socia. Con esa facha de niña ingenua todos ansiaban sacar algo de ventaja en el único punto débil que encontraban a Melissa Sinclair… Hacía unos días el Ángel Negro encontró a la jovencita llorando amargamente, sus nuevas compañeras de trabajo encontraban gracioso burlarse de ella.

- Por qué dejas te molesten… son humanos – musitó con sus garras clavadas al respaldo de la silla

- Si alguien te ve se asustará – le invitó a sentarse en la banquita como el resto de humanos

- Puedes decir que soy una estatua

- Causas demasiado terror como para que pueda dar una explicación. Saldrán huyendo antes que yo diga algo

- Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema? Que se vayan… Me gusta estar solo… Y creo a ti también

- Hago muy mal mi trabajo – masculló tristemente – Arlet es la novia de Mitche y cree compito con ella

- Si creyera eso no te molestaría sabes… No tienes rival

Pero sí demasiada inseguridad. Si bien no conseguía cambiar su imagen por lo menos se divertirían. Kared y sus ruidosas botas la sacaron de sus cavilaciones. El chico saltó encima del sofá y agitando las llaves frenéticamente le recordó ya era hora

- Quiero una patineta

- No

- Un patín

- No

- Una moto

- No

- Un auto propio

- No

- ¡Mamá!

- Lindsay cariño – saludó la mujer a la niña – Ven te compraré ropa nueva… necesitarás verte muy bien para la secundaria

- Llevamos uniforme señora… ¿Podemos comprar un juguete mejor?

- No

- Mi mamá no sabe otra palabra. Mira ¿Quieres estudie hoy?

- Sí Kared – gritó cansada de sus tonterías de niño

- Me falló – lloriqueaba

- Señora Sinclair – jadeaba Amy – siento llegar tarde

Tuvo que repetirle cuatro veces que dejara de ver los precios pues la pobre peliazul sentía morir al ver qué costosa resultaba una blusa. La tomó de la mano cansada de sus preguntas y cálculos para con el montón de ropa que tenía escogida meterla al probador

- ¿Lindsay encontraste algo?

- Me gusta esta corbata

- Escoge algo para niñas – no volvería a salir de compras con niños

- Es para niñas – indicó su error el chiquillo

- Esta bien – se la dio a la empleada para que lo agregara a la cuenta – otra cosa

- ¿Cómo qué espera elija?

- ¿Quieres te lo elija yo? – se sentía orgullosa de que le encomendaran tal misión

- A menos que quiera esto nos lleve todo el día – mató su ilusión

& & & &

La temible creación se quedaba sin energía. Sentía que la vida se esfumaba tan lentamente. Entre pasos torpes tomó la espalda de un humano absorbiendo su energía. Acaba de descubrir cómo seguir con vida. Su mirada se llenó de codicia y ansiedad. Corrió en dirección a la multitud.

- ¡Yo te lo advertí! – chilló Lita

- Es que… es que – ya no hallaba cómo explicar sus arranques de celos – esa niña roba mí vida… es igual que yo

- Pero en mejor

- ¡Qué clase de amiga eres¡Mira! – la conversación terminaba la pequeña abominación corría hacia ellas

De un salto Mina lo libró para caer transformada. Lita no corrió con tanta suerte, el ser la tenía sujeta del cuello absorbiendo su energía. Un poderos fuego hizo que chillara y la joven alta pudo transformarse

- ¡Qué es eso! – gritaba Sailor Moon aterrada – es feo… muy feo

- Parece… parece… ¡Es un reptil! Sí, mira su cola larga, sus ojos separados y ¡Cadena de amor de Venus!

Pero la criatura se volvió poderosa con la energía de Lita, ahora condensaba su propia energía para lanzarla en un poderoso rayo a través de la cadena. Sailor Venus salió volando

- Ya veras imitador barato

- ¡Ya vez lo que yo siento con Natalie! – le gritó a Júpiter

- No es momento de discutir eso ¡Trueno de Júpiter¡Resuena!

La bestiecita lo esquivó con maestría para atrapar entre sus garras a Sailor Marts. Alcanzó a escapar con una formidable pirueta. El animal molesto por su derrota corrió velozmente, esta vez hasta Venus que apenas se incorporaba

- ¡Suéltala! – la pateó Sailor Moon

- ¡No dejes te toque! – gritó Marts

Pero la criatura quería a Rei. Le gustaba el fuego que la jovencita generaba. Esta vez no se le escapó, la sujetó de la pierna absorbiendo su energía. Ahora ya tenía dos poderes más. De su boca desprendía grandes bolas de fuego y sus garras se convirtieron en llamas.

- Al suelo – le gritó a las personas que salían de Centro comercial

- ¡Sailor Moon! – gritó Amy

Melissa se quedó perpleja, creyó que su pequeña creación aún andaría deambulando por la zona industrial de Tokio. La próxima vez tendría más cuidado con lo que hacía. Sujetó a Amy cuando vio tenía intenciones de intervenir, no se arriesgaría a darle poderes excesivos a una creación fuera de control.

- Puede absorberte tus poderes como con las Scouts

- No puedo quedarme viendo

- Déjame pensar quieres

Y en un descuido imperdonable se le escapaba Lindsay. Sabía que era su dibujo y que esto tenía que ver con los poderes de Dios. Solamente ella lo podía detener, sin importar lo que Melissa dijera

- ¡No podrás detenerlo! Si te toca estaremos perdidos

Amy la miró con cierta curiosidad ¿perdidos?

& & & &

Artemis se había acicalado por más de tres horas. Ésta era la primera vez que la niña lo llevaría a un elegante lugar y quería verse atractivo. Se vio por el espejo retrovisor para darse cuenta que un pelito acaba de salirse de su sitio. Con presura ensalivó su peludita manita para aplastarlo de una buena vez. Iba tan distraído en ello que le tomó de sorpresa cuando el auto giró bruscamente. Ahora estaba embarrado en la ventana de la limosina

- Qué pasa Toiry

- Algo muy feo… – y la criatura salto encima de la cajuela. Sus colmillos aterraron tanto al chofer que se desmayo

- ¡Nos atacan Artemis!

- ¡Transfórmate! En lo que yo recobro el equilibrio – se movía mareado de un lado a otro

- Pero… pero… he perdido práctica y si esperamos… ¿Y si me come? Se ve horrible

No necesitó tomar valor para enfrentarlo. Sailor Neptium acababa de llegar. Invocó su elemento que casi destruye el auto. Hotaru salió y con grandes esfuerzos puso a salvo a su chofer. La pequeña bestia odiaba el agua. Abrió la boca generando una poderosa bola de fuego

- ¡Pediré refuerzos! – gritó la niña

- ¡Maremoto de Neptuno!

Era demasiado hábil. Cuando llegó al lugar estaba absorbiendo el poder de Sailor Moon y aunque no obtuvo mucho era el suficiente para ser invencible. Necesitaba a Haruka. Esquivó con maestría el nuevo golpe, si dejaba la tocara estaban perdidos. La criatura lo sabía así que esta vez ideó un plan. La cadena de Venus intento sujetarla, Neptium giró en el aire evitándola pero la bestiecita ya la esperaba donde pretendía caer. Apenas logró esquivarla.

- ¡Demonios! – se acababa de lastimar la muñeca derecha

La bestia aprovechó, lanzó un poderoso rayo para terminar de una buena vez con la molestia, después de todo no perdía mucho si no absorbía sus poderes, ni siquiera le gustaba el agua. Sus ojos contemplaron la explosión. Frunció el ceño pues se suponía debieron verse luces azules y escucharse el grito de la joven. El humo se despejó dejando a una niña parada frente a la criatura, protegiendo a la joven guerrera

- ¡Basta!

Con un solo movimiento se deshizo de la segunda oleada de fuego. Su mirada severa se quedó en esos ojos amarillos de lagarto. Tal parecía que la criatura entendía ella era su amo.

- ¡Toma! – y con su poderosa hoz Sailor Saturn destruyó a la criatura

- ¿Lo hicimos? – nadie podía dar crédito a lo sucedido – ¡Lo hicimos! – gritaban Artemis y la niña de alegría

En el piso quedó solamente un dibujo. Lindsay lo recogió.

- Lo siento – le ayudó a Neptium a incorporarse – Te lastimaste por mi culpa… Lo siento

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Lo siento

& & & &

Solo había pasado una semana pero por el caos parecían años. ¿Qué haría? Se había ido para siempre y hasta ahora notaba qué importante era, cuánto la necesitaba. Pateó las hojas del piso, cualquiera podía jurar que pasó un huracán allí. Su estómago comenzó a gruñir con fiereza reclamando por ese almuerzo a que ella la acostumbró. Ya no comía, porque lo olvidaba y para cuando lo recordaba ya nada había. Estaba aburrida de la comida enlatada y para microondas. No podía encontrar nada, sus cuentas no se pagana solas y de seguir así sus finanzas se vendrían abajo en menos de un mes.

- ¿No quieres te ayude? – se ofreció Michiru

- No, puedo con ello… Además ya contraté otra secretaria

- Si tú dices – veía a uno y otro lado buscando un lugar limpio o desocupado donde sentarse.

Su sirena tenía un esguince en la muñeca, ni siquiera podía tocar o pintar así que no la pondría a recoger su desorden. No tenía otra salida, suplicaría. Así esa tarde fue a comprar unas rosas y unos dulces… Tenía razón en haberla dejado, era tan irritante y molesta. Si alguna vez hubiera valorado su trabajo no tendría este problema ¿qué haría si no quería regresar?

- Hola – le saludaron las rosas más hermosa que hubiera visto

- ¡Haruka! – le invitó a pasar

Lo dulce y romántico se le daban bien. Hasta la cena a la luz de las velas en una pizzería sonaba bien cuando se trataba de Haruka Tenoh. Pero Joan no estaba dispuesta a seguir sufriendo por ella. Se había enamorado y no podía continuar así. Ella la odiaba o se aferraba a dejar en claro que no quería ni su saludo. Y la joven casi sentía morir de pasión. Cada negativa, cada rechazo, cada grito mataba sus ilusiones. Solamente con ella era reservada, tímida y recelosa y entonces ya no sabía qué hacer… Se convirtió en un amor que mata, de esos que tanto se aman y pocas veces se sobreviven

- No voy a envenenarte – decía observando esa mirada paranoica cuando le hacía de comer

- No es eso

Si hubiera sabido que la rubia desfallecía de amor. Que toda esa indiferencia y odio eran pura fachada para evitar hacer frente a sus sentimientos. Cómo explicaba amaba a dos personas. Quizá porque Joan significaba su amor platónico, ese momento dulce entre niñez y adolescencia en que se admira y se ama con toda la pasión de un corazón romántico. Y Michiru era la realidad, el sueño fantástico, paraíso de amor y la persona con quien deseaba pasar el resto de su vida.

- Pídeme lo que quieras, pero regresa

- En el corazón no se manda Haruka

- ¿Me odias? – ella asintió – Y qué – gritó al punto de la histeria – la gente odia su trabajo, a su jefe, su vida… ¡Y no por eso deja de trabajar o de vivir! Así es la vida ¡Así es! Te pago el triple

- No

- Triple, dos periodos de vacaciones y prometo no volver a gritar

- Sabemos que lo harás… Así eres tú y más de una vez gritarás, te enfadarás y volverás a hacer un berrinche, la diferencia es que yo no estaré ya allí

- Pídeme lo que sea… te extraño… No puedo vivir sin ti

- Necesitas una nana no una secretaria

- No, ni nana ni secretaria… Te necesito. Te extraño. Mírame te suplico porque regreses porque… porque…

- Porque – rió sabiendo que la rubia nunca le diría lo que tanto ansiaba: Te amo

La llevó a su casa. Ya mañana insistiría otra vez y si era necesario se plantaría a fuera de su casa para que accediera. Más que desear regresara a enderezar su desastrosa vida necesitaba saber no la odiaba, que aún la quería tanto como para seguirla cuidando… Entre risas intentaba abrir la puerta pero Haruka no tenía ganas de dejarla. La puerta se abrió

-¿Si te invito una copa me dejas en paz?

- No. Te necesito – musitó a su oído

Un fuerte escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la joven. Haruka se aferró a su cuerpo para besar su cuello. Sus ojos azules se encontraron con esa mirada sensual. Su corazón latía desenfrenadamente pidiendo por apagar la pasión. La radio se encendió, en esa misma estación que escuchaba en el trabajo. Cerró los ojos y beso sus labios, ya no podía perderla más. Esperó por la respuesta

- Besas muy rico – rió la joven

-¿Ya volverás conmigo?

- No insistas Haruka Tenoh – buscaba escapar de sus caricias

Lo que siguió fue parte de la locura que perseguía a la rubia. Se sentía tan perdida y acorralada que solamente anhelaba apagar el fuego de esas pasiones de las que era presa. Volvió a besarla dejándola acorralada totalmente en el sofá. La deseaba, la anhelaba. Le susurró que regresara con ella recibiendo como contestación esas risitas nerviosas.

- No – musitó en su oído haciéndola estremecerse por el deseo

Joan cedió a sus encantos. Besó esos labios con todo el anhelo que guardó, la sujetó con fuerza temerosa que huyera y esta vez la olvidara. Sus manos saciaban su curiosidad mientras Haruka la besaba sin cesar. Entre respiros le imploraba porque regresara. Repetía a su oído la extrañaba y la necesitaba mientras Joan enloquecida de amor se adueñaba de ese bello cuerpo. El móvil se cayó de sus pantalones quedando debajo de la mesa.

- Te quiero – musitó Joan

& & & &

No contestaba su móvil. Inhaló profundamente resignándose a ir sola. No había nada que odiara más que los eventos sociales. No era sociable y ahora con su mano lastimada no podía escaparse tras escenarios fingiendo prepararse para tocar. Su padrastro le dijo que por lo menos tendría tema de conversación: su accidente, pero para Isaac era tema de conversación haberse quedado atorado en la taza del baño de un país europeo… ¿Alguien encontraba interesante discutir el tamaño de las tazas del baño? Hasta hacía una semana creyó no, hasta Kared sabía era tonto pero Lindsay le siguió la corriente para terminar enfrascados en una acalorada discusión.

- Irá Lindsay

- Ella tocará – le decía a su madre – yo soportaré conversaciones banales y ella tocará… Yo tengo una plática y ella tiene la manera de librarse de esto. Me duele el estómago sabes

-¡Irás! – sentenció

- De verdad me duele – farfulló

La hora de irse había llegado. Tal vez podía escapar graciosamente por la puerta de atrás. Salió de la habitación sigilosamente, descendió las escaleras a toda prisa hasta llegar a la cocina… Bendita libertad, unos pasos más y cantaría victoria. Emitió un suspiro al ver sus sueños frustrados.

-¡Michiru! – gritó Kared

- Cállate – le reprendió el hombre sujetando con fuerza la chapa de la puerta – Ábrete – jalaba con violencia

-¿También quieres escapar?

No pudo evitar reír, así que eso los tenía en la cocina. Por lo menos ya no se sentiría estúpida, toda su familia anhelaba librarse del evento. Si eran mayoría por qué no hacer frente a Melissa para decir: No vamos. Quizá porque la mujer tenía métodos poco ortodoxos de convencimiento…

- Qué hacen – y los tres gritaron aterrorizados

- Cariño – saludó Isaac – Venía a buscar carbonato porque me duele una muela

- Yo – tartamudeaba Kared

- ¿Buscan esto? – agitó las llaves de su libertad frente a ello – Es una lástima pero no hay manera de escaparse. Vamonos

- Que niños tan malos son ¡Se iba a atrever a abandonar a su madre y a mí en esa aburrida reunión! La familia es importante y como familia debemos hacer cosas juntos. Como aburrirnos… eso es divertido. Aburrirse en familia

- Si no te callas Isaac tendrás serios problemas, sé que también estabas pensando en largarte

- ¿Yo? – gritó asombrado por tal reproche – sería incapaz. Yo amo esos evento, no me pierdo ninguno

Michiru reía a carcajadas, era muy divertido verlo en problemas o repitiendo como desquiciado ¡Niños malos!

& & & &

Creía soñaba. Fue tan espontáneo que ni siquiera lo pensó, eso era infidelidad aquí y en el otro lado del mundo mas ella aún no lo entendía. También un beso era un beso. Ahora necesitaba explicar qué y cómo sucedió porque de repente su corazón se quedó ansioso y a la vez enamorado por algo más que ella. Michiru. Éste fue su primer pensamiento consciente. Abrió los ojos aterrada y de un salto quedó de pie. Enloquecida comenzó a buscar su móvil

- ¿Y ahora qué?

- ¡Michiru me matará!

- Bueno sí – veía a su alrededor la comprometedora escena, tal vez la rubia ya había captado lo que acaba de hacer

- Quedé de acompañarla al evento ese. ¡Ese! – no lograba recordar cuál era – Y mírame – señaló su persona a medio vestir – Mi móvil… mi móvil – se metió debajo de la mesa donde escuchaba ese ligero ruido – Hola – contestó con presura – No, no… Ya voy para allá… He tenido mucho trabajo… Sí, no, no, no ¡En cinco minutos estoy allí¡Lo prometo! – colgó

- Estás en problemas – sonrió la joven

- ¿Verdad que si? Cómo lo olvidé – su mirada colérica se dirigió a ella – tú tienes la culpa, porque si estuvieras conmigo yo no lo habría olvidado¡eres buena en eso! De seguro lo habrías apuntado en tu linda agendita y hasta me tendrías un traje de gala preparado o algo así…

- Estas conmigo – rió a carcajadas – y creo por eso lo olvidaste

- Buen punto – se abotonó y fajó la camisa – Como sea, te espero mañana en el trabajo

- ¡No!

- ¡Me la debes!

& & & &

Melissa quería matar a la niña, por más que insistió no accedió a quitarse esa horrible corbata que engrapó a su camisa al revés. No solo le gustaba llamar la atención sino parecer una loca con esa ropa estrafalaria. Isaac le repitió que se veía bien, un poco rara pero bien y ese poco rara era lo que le preocupaba. En un descuido la llevaría al baño para componer su vestimenta

- Te ves genial – le dijo en el lenguaje a señas Kared

- Lo sé – sonrió Lindsay arrogantemente

Michiru se separó de su familia al ver llegar a su compañera. Cojeaba levemente del pie izquierdo y apenas vio a Michiru sacó del bolsillo de su saco una pequeña florecita un poco apachurrada por el viaje. Sonrió con esa encantadora sonrisa que derretía corazones.

- ¿Qué te pasó?

- Un mal atajo – respiraba de forma agitada – Lo lamento…

- No te preocupes ya había conseguido compañía – la desairó con ese aire seductor que la enloquecía – Mira te presento a Ismael Hassied Es cantante y un muchacho muy interesante

- Uhm – frunció la boca mientras sus celos explotaban lentamente

- ¡Michiru! – gritaba a todo pulmón Kared – ¡Lindsay! Lindsay

- Qué tiene

- ¡La boba nunca ha tocado sola¡Le dará un¡Un!

- Ya voy. No te vayas – le guiñó coquetamente el ojo a su torbellino

Haruka se sentó en la mesa. Cómo le encantaban esos eventos, servían la comida más extraña y deliciosa que pudiera imaginar o comer. Era una lástima que Michiru no fuera a tocar, le encantaba escucharla. De reojo vio a la mujer que tanto tiempo cuidó de Michiru: Dana Kaioh. Se levantó para seguirla. La última vez que la vio fue en el juzgado, Michiru y ella se lastimaron tanto que parecía imposible una reconciliación. Su sirena la buscó unos años después con el fin de limar asperezas pero el orgullo Kaioh era de familia y la fiera mujer se aferró a la misma idea de aquella vez: Para ella estaba muerta. ¿Aún lo estaría? De ser así qué era ella… ¿Hablaría con una viuda? Nada perdía con averiguarlo.

- Señora Kaioh

- ¡Haruka! – casi muere del susto – Nunca esperé verte aquí – se llevó la mano al pecho aún sentía el corazón acelerado por el impacto

- ¿Cómo ha estado? Michiru también vino – por el gesto de la mujer entendió debió hacer más conversación antes de hablar de ella – La extraña sabe… Ha estado – para qué seguir Dana estaba por dejarla hablando sola – Como sea

- ¿Todavía compites?

- Sí – por qué aún no se iba. Quizá sí quería escuchar sobre Michiru

- Ni te esfuerces – dijo al verla abrir la boca – espero para saludar a Lindsay. Es una niña muy talentosa, y muy hermosa, se parece mucho a su madre y espero que sea lo único que halla heredado de ellos

- Quizá el genio, la pedantería y esa mala manía de preocuparse por los demás – rió recordando cómo sacaba de quicio a su sirena. Levantó la vista buscando a su amante. La vio en el escenario con la niña, si las conocía bien el único muerto de terror por su primera aparición sería Kared

-¿Qué le pasó?

-¿A quién? – Por fin le daban una copa de vino – ¿Michiru? – se fijó que la mujer la observaba – ¿No dijo que no le importaba? – la mueca de enfado le contestó – pregúnteselo ahora que venga. Su padrastro la maltrata ¿no ve qué pálida se ve? – buena treta ahora Dana estaba absorta observando cómo estaba Michiru

- Se ve bien

- Casi bien… La extraña… demasiado diría yo – sorbió un trago de su copa – La ama


	11. El descenso

"_Historias que con el lento paso del tiempo se convierten en leyendas."_

**11. El descenso**

Se cayó del sillón presa de la risa. Entre chillidos y grandes carcajadas pedía clemencia. El gato pinto estaba cansándose de aquel teatrito bobo. Parecía que cada palabra pronunciada era un chiste demasiado bueno pues la princesa terminaba riendo a carcajadas. Bramó furioso y como un toro salvaje resopló. Por fin Serena regresaba a la compostura.

- Princesa lo dijo. Allí están ya los papeles y el lunes comienzan clases

- ¿Y qué el diré a mis padres? Ni modo que salga con semejante broma como que gané una beca

- ¿Y si dice que consiguió un patrocinador porque ansia estudiar? – de nuevo estallaron en carcajadas. Luna se cayó del buró y rodó por toda la habitación sin poder cesar

- Esta bien – se limpiaba las lágrimas – le diré a mi padre de la beca, se reía mucho pero cuando vea los papeles me tomará más en serio

- ¡Y qué hay del baile!

¿Sólo él veía la importancia de educar a la joven princesa? Un día gobernaría Tokio de Cristal, necesitaba aprender sobre política, buenos modales, refinamiento, artes… Presentarse a uno que otro evento importante para darse a conocer. Mucho le costó conseguir esa invitación a la fiesta anual de la compañía Siokok para que ahora ellas se rieran hasta morir

- Bien, irá – por fin la gata paraba de reír

- Necesitaré ropa elegante… ¡Necesito verme presentable!

- ¡Exacto!

- ¡Papá! – gritó y salió corriendo

- ¿Está loca?

- No, necesita dinero… de su padre. Orión deberías observar más a los seres humanos o nunca los entenderás

- ¿Ellos se entienden? Son latosos – frunció la nariz

& & & &

Mina Aino estaba más que lista, tenía todos sus ahorros en su pequeña bolsa de mano y casi un mes de ventaja para darle un excelente regalo de cumpleaños a su amiga Rei. Rió como una desquiciada parada frente al aparador de la joyería. Ella ganaría esta vez, pues sabía qué regalo ansiaba su amiguita. Entró con la cabeza en alto, sintiéndose la dueña del mundo. Su voz se volvió dura y prepotente.

- Quiero este – señaló el costoso prendedor con pequeños diamantes

- ¿Uhm? – la miró de arriba a bajo el encargado sabiendo que se trataba de otra adolescente más, alucinada por algún tipo raro de hormona – Claro señorita son 35 000 pesos

- ¿Eh? – se quedó boquiabierta

- 35 000 pesos ¿Se lo envuelvo¿Lo paga en efectivo o tarjeta?

- ¡Cómo puede costar tanto! Solamente tengo – se quedó callada al ver la risita burlona del encargado. Sus ahorros jamás pagarían ni la mitad – Quiero verlo, me parece me toma el pelo y no es genuino

- ¡Claro que sí! Lleva su póliza de autenticidad y otra de garantía… Son diamantes genuinos

- Son muy pequeños

- Bueno tenemos algo mucho mejor y más caro

Mina frunció el ceño ¡Qué bien! Algo más caro que no podría comprar. Debió oír a Lita. Natalie era rica, tenía buen gusto y toque aristócrata mientras ella era… era Mina Aino y algo se le ocurriría para poderlo pagar, después de todo Rei se lo merecía, era su mejor amiga. Volvió a reír a carcajadas, ahora que lo recordaba hacía casi un año que ya no lo era, fingían por mantener la paz, por simplemente sobrellevar la vida…

- Maldita la hora en que…

- ¿Mande?

- ¡Qué ese es muy feo¡Qué clase de joyería es esta¡Baratijas!

- Bien usted lo pidió, tenemos algo que ninguna otra joyería tendrá

- ¡Manos arriba este es un asalto! – gritó un hombre encapuchado

Mina alzó las manos tan precipitadamente que tumbó toda la joyería que el hombre le estaba mostrando. Fue un verdadero escándalo que asustó a los ladrones. El segundo asaltante que estaba entrando corrió a levantar cada joya mientras el tercero amordazaba al encargado. Mina también se agachó para ayudar a levantar todo lo que tiró

- Estúpida – gritó el primer ladrón

- Ya voy – entre levantar cada pieza la rubia vio la oportunidad de su vida, esa que tanto estuvo esperando…

… Fueron tres segundos, instantes inexplicables en que los pensamientos corren a velocidades sorprendentes, imposibles de ser meditados o si quiera darse cuenta de a dónde llevan. En sus manos sostenía el prendedor por el que inicialmente entró a la joyería, el ladrón que le ayudaba estaba entretenido contando y recogiendo las otras piezas, el encargado siendo amordazado por otro ladrón y el primero entretenido en vaciar las otras estanterías… Un segundo y su oportunidad. No pensaba o quizá demasiado, no veía ni predeterminó, solamente lo hizo. Agachada metió el prendedor a su zapato para continuar su labor como si nada pasara. Simples segundos, un acto en un momento de desesperación, una oportunidad en un instante donde no se puede pensar, donde los instintos dictan y la apremiante necesidad actúa…

& & & &

Parecían bailaban vals, ella se movía en un afán por lograr pasar y él deslizaba sus pies al ritmo de la canción que tarareaba cerrándole el paso. Por fin frunció el ceño observando eso ojos azules tan divinos que derretían corazones. Menos el de ella, no nació para el amor. Mitche volvió a reír, la tomó de la cintura para bailar la pieza que canturreaba. Amy por fin sonrió, era tan tonto, tan lindo.

- Esta será una misión peligrosa, si decides aceptarla conocerás el mundo estrafalario del glamour… ¿Me acompañas al baile anual de la compañía Siokok?

- No – rió

- ¿Por qué¿Soy muy feo¿Bailo mal¿Apesto? – se olió las axilas

- Estoy ocupada… es que – y con hilo de voz prosiguió – debo cuidar a Henok y…

- ¿Qué? – colocó su oreja cerca de sus labios para escuchar lo que la niña balbuceaba

- ¡Que no puedo!

- ¡Pero no grites me dejaste sordo!

El evento del año, la fiesta más importante que reunía el mundo financiero, tecnológico y artístico. La compañía Siokok brindaba una de las fiestas más glamorosas vistas en el mundo para celebrar un año más de su fundación. Aunque su rublo eran los juguetes y videojuegos sus reuniones atraían toda clase de personalidad. Amy ansiaba ir, dar una miradita al interior de una de las corporaciones con mayor tecnología en el mundo.

- ¡Irás a esa fiesta! Qué lindo – gritaba Mina contenta

- Sí, por eso necesito cuiden de Henok

- ¡Claro! Tres apuntadas para cuidarlo

- Que sean dos –se sonrojó Lita – a mí me invitó Ismael… Creo no tiene con quién ir

- ¡Qué! Bien, fantástico. Dos son un buen numero – aún su ánimo seguía intacto

- Una – ahora habló Rei – También me invitaron

- De cuando acá todas menos yo son famosas ¿Me he perdido de algo? Es el evento del año y me dejarán de niñera ¡Eso no es justo!

- Lo siento Mina – se disculpó Lita

& & & &

Lita no podía creerlo, ésta era la primera vez que iría a un evento con invitación. Pasó por la puerta principal del brazo del guapo Ismael. El chico no dejaba de saludar y firmar autógrafos. Ya era parte de su vida vivir con una multitud frenética persiguiéndolo. Se acomodó el cabello para descubrir quién invitó a la morena. Su semblante adquirió un tono pálido, en cuanto Mina lo supiera la asesinaría sin piedad.

- Ismael – saludó Natalie

Se veía radiante, como una princesa de ensueño. Era tan hermosa que no era para menos los celos de su amiga rubia. Rei parecía enajenada a toda realidad, se sentía en un sueño difícil de describir y del que no se desea despertar. Quién no se sentiría así entre aquel mundo de moda, belleza, sofisticación…

- Te matará mi madre – amenazó Natalie a la niña

- Buenas noches – saludó Lindsay – como sea me gusta mi disfraz

- No es una fiesta de disfraces

- ¡Y qué! Me veo mejor que tú

Por raro que sonara, la chica alta creía era cierto. No se trataba del atuendo extraño que usaba sino de es toque encantador y angelical, esa aura de perfección, seguridad y omnipotencia. A su paso robaba miradas, algo más allá de sus ropas hacían que la vista volteara, una fatal atracción…

- Es muy linda tu hermana

- Sinceramente sí, bellísima. Se compondrá cuando crezca – señaló su atuendo – y entonces será la mujer más divina del mundo…

- Seguramente – masculló Lita sin poder romper ese encanto

Serena también había asistido. Estaba muy bien acompañada por Kared. Lucían como una pareja. Él la llevaba del brazo y se movía entre la gente con una distinción que era difícil creer se traba de la torpe Serena.

- Chicas – sonrió la jovencita – Cuánta gente rara… Y mucha habla inglés

- No creímos que vinieras acompañada – en su rostro se esbozó esa sonrisita maliciosa

- Oh fue idea de Luna – musitó a su oído

- Buenas noches

El corazón de Serena palpitó aceleradamente. Su respiración fue de agitada a cesar completamente, lentamente volteó su mirada. Esa voz… esa voz. Soltó paulatinamente el brazo de Kared y se irguió intentando apaciguar su ansiedad. Él sonrió para besarla en la mejilla en un saludo más que amistoso

- Darien – musitó casi sin aliento

- Qué haces aquí – le agredió Rei sin miramientos

- Me invitaron – sonrió con esa cortesía que exasperaba a la morena – Te vi de lejos y vine a saludarte

- ¡Darien! – se colgó de su brazo olvidando por completo no eran novios. Sus ojos enamoradizos no habían visto a Darina y el pobre hombre intentaba hacer que lo soltara, primero por su novia y segundo porque le cortaba toda circulación sanguínea

- Lo siento – se disculpó por su torpeza

-¿Quién te acompaña? – dirigió su mirada al muchacho desorientado por el comportamiento de la rubia

- Es Kared Sinclair, un, un, un amigo

- Conozco a tu padre

- Todos en este sitio – masculló entre dientes cansado de la misma frase

& & & &

Si volvía a contar otro chiste tan malo como ese se iba aún si eso le costaba su auto. Isaac prometió devolvérselo si la acompañaba a la fiesta de la empresa. Odiaba estar solo y Melissa llegaría tarde, tenía que arreglar algunos problemas con uno de sus negocios personales. Él creía que intentaba dejarlo salir a flote de su paranoia a las personas.

- Soy claustrofóbico – se desabrochó la corbata – ¡Saytori Kaioh! – gritó haciendo que todos lo escucharan

Michiru levanto la vista observando a su padre. Se quedó congelada sin poder huir o pensar en alguna estrategia. Entre abrió la boca pero ya era tarde para cualquier artimaña de escape él ya la había visto. Isaac lo saludó con fraternidad, la misma que empleaba para casi cualquier persona, así que la joven no pudo saber si eran o no amigos.

- Señora Kaioh – besó su mano – espero su enemistad con mi esposa halla terminado, es molesto sabe, al final somos familia y la familia – le dio un codazo a la jovencita buscando terminara su frase pero ella estaba demasiado aterrada para ello – la familia es lo más importante, es lo que yo siempre digo ¿Verdad niña¡Con estos niños!

- Buenas noches – de un sorbo terminó su bebida la aterrada joven

- Ya le he dicho a Michiru que las drogas hacen a la gente estúpida pero no me quiere creer

- ¡Isaac! – murmuró entre diente

- ¡Te lo digo todo el tiempo! Traje al otro canalla, pero ese me abandonó antes que pudiera darme cuenta.

- Veo que no se te quita esa mala costumbre – rió Saytori – Bien pues…

- ¡Ah eso si que no! Nadie se va – sujetó a ambos impidiendo que hicieran cualquier movimiento

- Me lastima – chilló Dana

- Nadie se va

- Isaac – musitó Michiru viendo que de verdad había llegado al borde de la locura – respira. Profundamente y suelta a estas cordiales personas, vamos a fuera para que tomes aire, a un lugar muy abierto

- ¡Nadie se va! – gritaba atrayendo miradas

Haruka había estado al pendiente esperando por ese melodrama que tantos años se dejó pendiente y en su lugar tuvo la escena más cómica de pérdida de la razón. Siempre creyeron que Isaac era un poco raro y hasta un tanto loco pero nunca a llegar a estos extremos. Parecía estar sufriendo un ataque de pánico. Ahora estaban a media calle, él sentado en el piso sucio respirando en una bolsa de papel y Michiru a su lado buscando por todos los medios regresara a la calma.

- ¿Tu amiga huele a galletas? – dijo todavía fuera de sí

- Delira – masculló angustiada

- En realidad no, sí tengo galletas – sacó de sus bolsillos el paquete abierto

- ¡Y dulces! – vio las gomitas dulces que se asomaban – ¡Haruka! Por qué no me dijiste, moría de hambre… ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Sí – se comió de un bocado dos galletas – ¡Pero no regresaré allí a dentro! Es gente muy rara sabes… ¡No entraré!

- Si no lo supiera juraría son parientes sanguíneos – reía la rubia

La fiesta terminaba para ellos. Se sentaron en el piso para platicar sobre las estrellas, autos y fobias. Michiru recargó la cabeza en la pared, también ella empezaba a sentirse mal, por lo menos allí podía evitar a sus padres. Haruka también se divertía, siempre creyó que era agradable su padrastro, por lo menos mucho más que Melissa.

-¿Cómo sigue? – preguntó Dana – traje una pastilla

- Muy bien, hay aire freso – sonrió Isaac llenando sus pulmones de oxígeno – No espere regrese

- Anda amigo, te matará Melissa si te encuentra afuera – le animó Saytori. La conversación continuó y Michiru se retiró

- Te ves bien – la alcanzó la mujer

- Gracias – sonrió con esa melancolía que acompañaba su recuerdo por ellos

- ¿Qué te pasó en la muñeca?

- Un pequeño accidente… Nada serio… tú… cómo has estado

- Bien

Pláticas de dos sílabas, preguntas de cortesías y ninguna se atrevía a decir nada, a confesar cuánto sufría por esa separación. Qué difícil es pedir perdón, dejar de lado el orgullo y admitir que nuestras acciones no fueron las adecuadas. Demasiados años para seguir aún aferradas a sus ideas. Demasiado tiempo anidando en el dolor.

- Dana Kaioh – escuchó detrás suyo la voz de su madre

- Melissa Sinclair. Vaya no has botado a tus hijos, eso sí es un milagro… Tu esposo está atrás, creo está a punto de morir de un ataque de pánico

- Michiru – la llamó con esa ternura celestial que guardaba para ella

Sus miradas se cruzaron para perderse de nuevo en su amargura. El adiós no existió, pues para una la otra murió esa tarde, en que dos corazones sangrados y lacerados gritaron con todo el rencor contenido condenándose a la separación. Dana siguió su camino, molesta por la actitud irreverente y desafiante de su hermana. Nunca cambiaría.

- Espera – la alcanzó Michiru – Lo siento

- ¿El qué?

- Ese día – balbuceó – Lo siento

- No importa… nuestras vidas son mejor ahora

- Supongo – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que vertió en el momento en que ella dio la vuelta y la abandonó – me lo merezco por ilusa

- No llores preciosa – la consoló su amante

& & & &

De la nada apareció. El Ángel Negro extendió sus alas retando a la confundida monstruosidad, otra de las creaciones de Dios. Aquel ser se lanzó sobre él por un mero instinto de defensa. De una patada lo dejó en el suelo ¿Qué pretendía Dios? Ya no había tiempo para cuestionarse. Sobre ellos comenzaba a descender la temible Estrella Negra. Las luces de los alrededores parpadearon, el viento se volvió furioso y se arremolinó a su lado como si ansiara separarlos. Pequeñas descargas de energía sacudieron la tierra.

- ¡Sailor Mercury! – Le llamó el Ángel – Encárgate, yo tengo cuentas pendientes con esa nave

- ¡Y si es un humano!

Él ya no contestó. Cómo saberlo, las criaturas del Ángel Negro tenían la capacidad para convertirse en humanos pero ¿y las de Dios¿y si era un ser humano? La grotesca creación se había quedado quieta su mirada se fijó en ese ser que arrebató su vida. De un salto intentó alcanzarlo en su vuelo pero Mercury no le permitiría escapar

- ¡Rapsodia acuática de mercurio!

- ¡Qué haces! – gritó Kared apareciendo en escena – es un humano… No lo lastimes

- Demasiado tarde – musitó sabiendo que no tenía alternativas. Miró eso ojos hundidos que tenían un reflejo humano. No podía, no era una asesina. Se tentó el corazón demasiado tarde pues la bestia había enfurecido

- ¡Cuidado!

Y la calle se quedó en silencio. Una fuerte ráfaga de aire siseó rozando su oído. Sangre. El grito de Sailor Moon que despojaba a la bestia de esa embestidura diabólica dejando ver al humano triste del que se apoderó Dios. Silencio. Solamente quedó esa escena grotesca. La bella princesa de pie observando a la mujer que yacía en el suelo, Mercury en el piso con su semblante aterrado, Kared perplejo y Lindsay… Lindsay

- ¡Mamá! – gritó la niña acudiendo a ella – Mami ¡Cómo pudiste Sailor Moon!

- Lo lamento – se dejó caer de rodillas al piso – lo siento, es que Mercury…

- ¡Ella la atacó sin razón! – gritó el chiquillo interrumpiendo la explicación de la bella guerrera – Tú debes defendernos, no destruirnos – corrió para auxiliar a la mujer

- Nunca te lo perdonaré… ¡Te odio Sailor Moon!

Las palabras de Lindsay resonaron en su cerebro una y otra vez nublando su razón¡Te odio Sailor Moon! Atacó a un ser humano, lo que juró defender lo destruyó…

& & & &

Escapó de ella. Tenía miedo de sentir de nuevo. Corrió por las calles sin saber a dónde iba, hasta que se dio cuenta había vuelto a casa. Se le acabaron las energías para seguir huyendo. Ya no lo soportaba. Siguió su llanto hasta que sintió una mano amiga. Miró los ojos zarcos de su amante, cómo explicárselo, cómo confesarlo cuando ni siquiera entendía que le sucedía. Lloraba de rabia, odio, dolor y el saberse tan en desventaja, pero así era la vida, el amor era dejar ir y ella lo hizo. Cuándo fue que prefirió rendirse.

- No llores más preciosa – besó sus ojos anhelando regresarles ese brillo que les fue robado

Miró sus ojos verdes, quería penetrar a su alma por ellos y saber cuándo decidió que la vida podía vivirse así entre odio y amor. Besó sus labios con dulzura. Lentamente las manecillas se movían siendo los únicos testigos de aquel dulce romance. La penumbra durmió a los verdugos para dejar al descubierto el mundo entero, tiempo para los condenados para aquellos que rogaban por el eterno Dios que se perdió con sus promesas y como cada noche elevaron sus plegarias llenas de dolor por aquellos a los que se aman y viven en la oscuridad. Haruka cerró los ojos intentando que aquellos sonidos se apagaran. Hasta que el deseo la hizo sucumbir a los anhelos que susurraba Michiru. Y la noche de sollozos cesó.

- Eterno Dios – musitó una voz en la oscuridad

El llanto casi imperceptible de su sirena la despertó cerca de las tres de la madrugada. Michiru estaba en el móvil rogando a esa persona porque no le colgara, por esa ansiada oportunidad. Lloraba y renegaba suplicando al punto de hacer que su alma sintiera su dolor.

- Por favor escúchame – pedía la violinista

- ¿Michiru? – llamó Haruka

Sus cabellos aguamarinos caían sobre su rostro cubriendo el llanto que quedó. Golpeó con furia su móvil contra la pared mientras sus pasiones se liberaban en un grito desperado por recuperar algo de lo que un beso, el amor y el viento se robaron. La rubia la volvió a llamar pero Michiru no quiso tenerla cerca, con la mano la detuvo antes que se acercara más a ella

- He allí lo que gano por intentar – aventó a sus manos el aparato

- ¿Dana?

- Nunca me escuchará

Por fin sus ojos verdes la miraban, habían adquirido una chispa extraña, un reflejo entre odio y amargura que nunca vio pero la aterró. Maldijo su suerte y con un movimiento indicó que ya no se interesaría más en tonterías. Haruka quiso pararla pero ya su sirena había dictado sentencia: no la dejaría entrar a su corazón. La sujetó con fuerza del brazo para de nuevo observar sus ojos, esta vez las pasiones habían vuelto a dormir. O por lo menos eso creyó.

& & & &

Se sentía un tanto ridículo, no era su estilo ser romántico. Empujó con la cabeza la ventana e invitó a pasar a la hermosa gata. Luna observaba fascinada la casa de Orión, era sin duda un gato afortunado. El gato le mostró su pequeña casa y después la computadora que Ismael le había obsequiado. Tenía tantas cosas hermosas que la gata no hallaba cuál de ellas era más fascinante. Pero de esa noche lo más hermoso fue la cena, sentarse en la azotea de tejas a observar la luna y las estrellas, sentir que él la amaba de verdad y…

- Te quiero – se chiqueó portándose como todo un gato empalagoso

- Yo también – contestó la gata – ¿Tienes mucho de conocer a Ismael?

Observaba esa foto en la que un niño pequeño cargaba al gato. Orión hizo una mueca de hastío. Odiaba ser amigo de los humanos o ser considerado por ellos como tal, nacieron diferentes, ellos eran impredecibles, volubles, imperfectos mientras que los gatos de la luna eran más perfectos, responsables, serios…

- Es lindo tener alguien a quién llamar amigo

- Sí – evitaba discutir dándole la razón

Ismael… Despertó en la tierra sabiendo que siempre estaría solo. Por largas semanas deambuló entre aquellas calles esperando por el momento para aparecer ante las Scouts y entonces sucedió. Un auto lo arrolló cerca de la carretera dejándolo muy mal herido de su pata derecha. Casi no podía caminar y cuando vio el fin de sus días ese niño lo recogió.

- Era… y sigue siendo tan optimista… Tiene una energía espectacular

Pero nada impresionante para poderlo considerar alguien especial. Cuestiones extrañas de la vida porque para Ismael él era su gato especial, la suerte vino con él y después de tantos años en el orfanato lo adoptaron.

- ¿Y por qué no ten presentaste antes a ayudarnos? – de nuevo esa meca de desdén

- Porque podían sin mí…

O porque el chico le interesaba más de lo que aparentaba. En cuanto supo su nueva familia se lo llevaría a vivir a otro país el terror se apoderó de él y entonces ya no lo pudo abandonar… Cómo agradecer salvara su vida si no era cuidándolo, cómo evitar quererlo un poco cuando él le daba más que un simple techo o comida. Y el Milenio dejó de importar, eso hasta hoy que veía el latente peligro sobre su princesa

- ¡Qué es eso! – gritó al ver la luz en el cielo

- No puede ser – bramó el gato – es la Estrella… Está descendiendo ¡Llama a las Sailors!

& & & &

Escuchó cuando Ismael se lo dijo al gato, pero él no quiso darle importancia. Setsuna sabía que el chico no tenía ninguna habilidad especial pero tenía instinto suficiente para saber que algo nadaba muy mal. Le dijo que sintió una extraña y descomunal energía proveniente de Haruka Tenoh y algo que había cambiado en Lindsay como si una extraña fuerza se apoderada de su ser.

- ¿Qué es eso? – miró por la ventana asombrada de ver la aurora boreal a esa hora y en Japón

Los Castelo siempre fueron una familia acaudalada, gozaron de cierta magia para los negocios que con André se convirtió en leyenda. Desde que se casó parecía la suerte lo favoreció como a ninguno otro. Cada negocio que emprendía y pese a cualquier pronóstico terminaba en acertado y generando ganancias mayores a las esperadas. No sólo resultaba extraña su fortuna sino la manera como su esposa conseguía cualquier cosa, era como si los dioses la favorecieran… Y allí tuvo su respuesta. Ya era tiempo, la niña estaba por cumplir años, su energía cambiaba porque era el tiempo… Un intenso dolor comenzó en su abdomen hasta que cayó sin sentido al piso

- Eres demasiado astuta – mustió la voz de pie

La jovencita tomó la forma de Setsuna. Entre nubes de colores oscuros desapareció para reaparecer de nuevo frente a Haruka Tenoh. La joven rubia la observó con recelo.

- Hay algo diferente en tu mirada – contestó a esa mueca de interrogación por la forma en que la veía

- Quizá el miedo – musitó desviando su vista – Es ella… Es tiempo que la protejas porque será Melissa la que se apodere de su alma

- ¿Ella?

& & & &

Movimientos espectrales comenzaron a registrarse en los radares de Tokio. Al descenso de la Estrella continuaron fallas electrónicas, luces que se apagaban y encendía sin control y pequeñas sacudidas de la tierra. Por fin se detuvo encima de un templo en el este de la ciudad. Emitió un fuerte zumbido y sus luces se apagaron. De entre esa oscuridad en que se quedó la ciudad se escuchó un gemido tenebroso. El cielo retumbó y las luces regresaron a la normalidad. La Estrella Negra había desaparecido. Pero no sin dejar a un Dios desconcertado en lo alto del edificio Kaioh

- ¡Dónde estás! – gritó pidiendo por ese otro Dios que hacía tanto tiempo se esfumó

¡Despierta! Escuchó dentro de su cabeza ¡Despierta! Y se sacudió con brutalidad buscando liberarse de esa mano amiga que la sujetaba. Volvió a la calma, para entre sueños murmurar delirios. Dana pasó la toalla húmeda sobre su frente en un desesperado intento por detener el ascenso de temperatura

- ¡Saytori! – rogó al ver a su esposo entrar a la habitación – Ve con él… pídele venga, Michiru morirá

- No pasará mujer – no lo traería con su hija en el estado en que estaba

Michiru se movió con violencia, parecía estar soñando. Se quedó quieta al escuchar la voz de su madre. Entre murmullos otra vez le pidió por su perdón.

- Está helada… ¡Está helada! Su temperatura descendió demasiado

- No puedo buscarlo – salió de la habitación murmurándolo

Había aparecido en la madruga a su puerta gritando incoherencias, la mujer salió furiosa y bramando por aquel espectáculo que daba, la joven contestó con un arrebato en el que tiró varias macetas de la entrada. La discusión acalorada a penas comenzaba. De la nada su hija cayó de rodillas implorando por su perdón, iban tan rápidamente de un estado emocional a otro que creyó había bebido demasiado como aseguró Isaac se drogaba… eso hasta que se desmayó…

- Es todo tan confuso – repetía Isaac masajeándose la cabeza como si le doliera muy intensamente – Es tan diferente… Lo intento… lo intento

- Su vida peligra – y el hombre negó con la cabeza sin dejar de frotarse las sienes – siempre he seguido tus órdenes sin cuestionarte… Amigo mío estuve de acuerdo hasta en… Cuando se te ocurrió dejarla desamparada y hoy estuve contigo cuando decidiste apoderarte de esa indefensa mujer

- No sé de qué hablas

- Ayúdala por favor – suplicó esta vez Dana

- Ella no escucha – gritó refiriéndose a Michiru – lo intento, trato y trato pero ella no me quiere… Soy una molestia…

- ¡Carajo es normal! Está confundida, te necesita… ¡Te necesita!

- ¡Necesita de ti! – sudaba demasiado, parecía estaba a punto de sufrir otro colapso nervioso – Pide a Saytori, no a mí… pide a Dana, no a mí, pide a Melissa, no a mí… No a mí – balbuceaba

Dana le musitó a su esposo que se lo llevara, no fue buena idea traerlo, él no podía ayudarles, estaba tan perdido y confundido como su propia hija. Acurrucó en sus brazos a su hermosa niña, sus lágrimas brotaron presa de la desesperación pues solamente restaba esperar…


	12. Cumpleaños

"_Historias que con el lento paso del tiempo se convierten en leyendas."_

**12. El cumpleaños**

No podía olvidarlo. No pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera ese día. Había pasado ya un mes pero ella seguía intentando saber por qué Kared creía que Sailor Mercury fue quien atacó a la monstruosidad. Serena respiró profundamente, abrió los ojos viendo que faltaba media hora para levantarse. Cerró los ojos de nuevo para revivir la escena, Mercury estaba a punto de ser lastimada por la criatura… Y no había más explicación Kared se confundió, el mismo impacto de la escena lo hizo cree que era Mercury quien atacaba… Amy nunca le haría daño a nadie… Amy… Amy

- Hasta arrancó su póster de Sailor Moon… Me odia

- Te quiere como Serena – masculló Luna sabiendo que de nuevo se torturaría con lo de Samanta Castelo – Fue un accidente, y ella pronto estará bien

- Estuvo a punto de morir, quizá sea un peligro para la humanidad… ¿Por qué Kared dice que Amy atacó primero?

- Porque estaba asustado y llegó después… Cuando se defendía de esa criatura. No tuviste elección Serena, era esa bestia o tu amiga…

- Amy…

El despertador sonó anunciando la hora de correr para llegar puntual a la Universidad. Casi no podía creerlo, era un sitio para personas con IQ superiores, Amy debería estar allí no ella. En un mes lo único que pudo hacer bien fue encontrar la cafetería y eso por el aroma a café sino seguiría perdiéndose.

- Buen día – le saludó Sophie una de sus tantas compañeras intelectuales

- ¡Qué sueño! – bostezó perezosamente

- Eres rara sabes

- Y todos aquí no se quedan atrás

Se sentía extraña, estaba en un sitio equivocado, ella no nació para estudiar. En unos días más comenzaría exámenes y ella tenía dos clases en inglés una más en francés y otra de matemáticas que si bien estaba en español no entendía nada. Reprobaría. A esas alturas seguía traduciendo la lección uno de su clase de administración…

- No esta mal – le consoló Luna

Ella iba en la uno y sus compañeros en la seis. Demasiado trabajo, no lo soportaría mucho pero tenía la ventaja que ninguno más allí tendría, no importaba lo que sucediera o cuán mal fuera en su examen no la podía expulsar por malas calificaciones…

- Debes tener un IQ más alto del que aparentas

- ¿Lo crees?

- ¿O por qué estarías aquí?

- Porque gané una beca en una rifa de pueblo – Sophie estalló en carcajadas creyendo que la jovencita bromeaba

- ¡No puedo! – gimoteaba

- No te apures, no creo seas la única que está aquí por una rifa de pueblo – volvió a sonreír. Su mirada se clavó sobre la joven rubia

- ¡Haruka y Michiru!

- Cállate – casi quería morirse de la vergüenza – No grites. Michiru es – no pudo evitar que un suspiro se le escapara – divina… es tan hermosa y talentosa, daría cualquier cosa por hablar con ella

- ¡Pues hazlo¡Michiru! – gritó a todo pulmón

Sophie se sentía morir, no permitiría que la vieran más con Serena Tsukino y sus malísimos modales. Sus mejillas se colorearon de rosa intenso. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, Michiru Kaioh venía hacia ellas ¿y si estaba enojada por los imprudentes gritos de la rubia? No se quedaría a averiguar si era cierto que su nueva amiga conocía a la talentosa joven, echó a corre despavorida.

- Vaya qué gente – musitó la jovencita de coletitas

- Hola cabeza de bombón – le saludó Haruka – creí estarías en clase

- Se me hizo tarde desayunando así que esperaré la siguiente clase… Voy tan mal… ¡Reprobaré!

- Quizá pueda ayudarte – se ofreció Michiru

- Pero yo estudio economía y tú eres artista

- Te puede enseñar melodrama – musitó la rubia corredora – o cómo romper corazones

- ¡Haruka! Estudio arte pero eso no significa no sepa matemáticas , inglés o francés

- ¡Artista y genio! No puede ser – ahora lloraba a todo pulmón mientras las jóvenes hacían hasta lo imposible por hacer cesar su llanto desmedido

& & & &

No pudo evitar reír y mucho menos borrar de su rostro esa maravillosa expresión de victoria y arrogancia. Hoy había llegado a casa de Rei con algo más que buenas intenciones como Natalie. La niña le llevó un libro tonto y viejo, un raro pergamino y un papel doblado, algo insignificante cuando se trataba de Rei Hino. Pero Mina traía algo que dejaría a la niña maravillada, un bello prendedor de 35 000 pesos. Lo sacó de su mochila para entregárselo pero la pelinegra estaba demasiado ocupada observando el pergamino como para prestarle atención

- Es increíble¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

- Bueno, para algo sirve que mi padre sea contribuyente asiduo de los museos… Es una copia…

- ¡Una copia! – gritó Mina furiosa – Yo tengo algo original

- Es muy valiosa – gritó la morena – tú no entiendes de eso

- Pero yo…

De nuevo no le dio oportunidad. Natalie le robaba su atención explicándole sobre el libro antiguo que le trajo y le hablaba de ir a una exposición de esas raras que a ella en lo particular no le interesaban. Sus ojos azules llamearon furiosos al ver cómo las manos de esa niña horrible tomaban las de su amiguita.

- Ya basta – gritó harta Rei al verla parada entre ella y Natalie

- ¡Qué! Hazme caso

- No, déjame en paz, no me interesa qué deseas o qué quieres decirme ¡Tu entera persona es una estupidez!

- ¡Vete al diablo! – aventó a la mochila el prendedor y se marchó

- ¿Qué le pasa? – reía Natalie

- Está loca

& & & &

Más de un mes y no pudo Dios haberle dado mejor regalo que la oportunidad de deshacerse de esa molesta mujer. Fatales errores que coronan a los más audaces como vencedores. Lindsay le inspiraba un cariño indescriptible, la niña era todo lo que anheló en su hijo, ni siquiera Michiru pudo cubrir esas expectativas soñadas, pero Lindsay… ella fue diferente. La observó con orgullo de padre. Se deslizaba entre la multitud con esa seguridad y porte que dejaba a más de uno sin aliento. Robaba miradas, seducía a la misma cordura para atarla en esa temible oscuridad en la que se convertía en locura. Lindsay Castelo era capaz de hacer lo irreal posible y tangible, era un ángel perfecto. Su mirada cambió, se llenó de una seducción infantil incapaz de aborrecer o rechazar. Su voz se tornó más celestial y segura. Su porte se volvió férreo adquiriendo una personalidad muy propia y definida. Hasta su talento estaba a punto de superar al de su hija.

- Melissa – la saludó con ese hechizo envolvente que desataba pasiones

- ¿Y cómo te fue?

- Bien – sonrió de esa hermosa manera como solamente una criatura tan celestial como ella podía hacerlo – pero no me interesa – su mirada llena de chispa y vida se quedó fija en espera de su reacción – Lo siento pero me gustaría estudiar en la escuela técnica

- ¡Ve a la maldita secundaria! – se encolerizó pues por fin salió del hechizo y la perplejidad

- Claro que no, quiero ser chef

- No

Daba igual lo que Melissa opinara ella ya había tomado su decisión. Sonrió de nuevo. La mujer dio por terminada la plática no sin antes recordarle que no tenía ni voz ni voto sobre su futuro a lo que la niña respondió con una muequita juguetona.

- No vas a tirar tu futuro a la basura por un capricho

- No he dicho nada – volvió a reír

Nada parecía importar mucho o no lo suficiente para sacarla de sus casillas. Aprendió a estar en calma, a vivir intensamente y con las pasiones en un dominio tan perfecto que a veces aterraba. Aprendió el sarcasmo de los Sinclair y a manejar situaciones estresantes como ningún otro niño más lo haría. Lindsay Castelo se convirtió en algo más que un ángel de ensueño.

- Preciosa – le saludó Kared jugando con ella

- No des lata – le reprendió su madre – viene a estudiar con Michiru no a jugar contigo

- Qué mala

Michiru la recibió de mala gana, se sentía tan mal que ansiaba con todo el corazón irse a descansar. La dejó haciendo algunas operaciones mientras tomaba un poco de aire, la sofocaba su propia casa. La observó por la ventana… sentía tristeza por la niña, desde el accidente de su madre no era la misma. Había cambiado tanto, se veía más madura, jovial y celestial que nunca. Pero había algo que le preocupaba, ese destello de tristeza y agonía en sus ojos verdes. Se leía en su mirada algo más que el exotismo y la magia, ese brillo celestial iba acompañado por el dolor y la frustración.

- ¿Cómo sigue tu madre?

- Mejor – contestó la chiquilla sacando punta a su lápiz

& & & &

Aprendió la lección más importante de su vida: no sacar de sus casillas a Rei Hino. Serena reía encantada observando cómo Mina hoy tendría que cumplir todos los caprichos de la morena. Y es que empezó tan fácil, jugaban de nuevo en los emuladores hasta que Mina se hartó de Natalie y decidió apostar, pronto la arrogante niña no pudo evitar humillar a la propia Rei y ella cansada de su presunción la aplastó en la última ronda. Ahora era su esclava.

- Bien veamos qué nos falta Serena – reía la dama del fuego

- Pues ya esta limpio el templo – tronó los dedos pidiendo otra limonada

- Me parece que estaría bien nombrarla nuestro chofer… podemos hasta invitar a Natalie…

- ¡Sí! – gritaba Serena entusiasmada – Será como ser famosas

- Exacto… Mina… Mina necesitamos seas nuestro chofer

Moría de la rabia sentada al volante mientras Natalie se sentía una estrella con Rei en brazos y Serena tragaba cuanto dulce compró. Rechinó los dientes y puso el auto en marcha.

- Compremos… al cabo tenemos quién cargue las bolsas – reía la pelinegra

- Y podemos ir a un hermoso restaurante – le musitaba al oído la joven de ojos marrones

Se quedaría en el auto a esperarlas pues sabía ya no lo soportaría y terminaría intentando asesinar a las tres. Bramó ya sola espantando a un par de transeúntes. Sintió el anhelo de ir y confesarle que no podía olvidar, cada momento a su lado era hermoso…

- Hola – y la niña rubia volteó algo sorprendida pues nunca nadie conocido le hablaba en inglés

- Tú de nuevo – gimoteó observando se trataba de ese muchacho extraño de Londres – Creí estabas con alguna banda de narcotraficantes en Londres ¿O pediste a la INTERPOL tu cambio a Japón?

- Cállate – hacía señas enloquecido pues temía ser descubierto – es cierto, trabajo para laINTERPOL, no todos somos mentirosos como tú ¿Eres chofer en tus tiempos libres? – golpeó la visera

- Qué quieres – gimoteó

- Nada, saludarte. Estoy en un caso especial, es una banda internacional muy famosa y tal vez podrías ayudarme… mi japonés no es muy bueno y casi no conozco la ciudad…

- Vete ¡Vete! Yo no me asocio con policías ni ladrones… Menos la combinación de ambos

- ¡Cállate! – la sujetó con fraternidad de la cintura. Ella gritó y él rió animadamente

Rei vio la escena de lejos. Sus ojos adquirieron un rojo intenso parecido a las llamas del fuego. Serena comentó lo guapo que era el chico encendiendo todavía más a la morena. Se paró detrás de Mina y con su mirada penetrante y dura aniquiló al muchacho. Él se limitó a reír, a señas le indicó a su nueva amiga alguien se les unió a la plática.

- ¡Ah Rei! – gritó encolerizada pues el joven logró sacarla de sus casillas más de lo normal

- ¡Quién es él! –sulfuraba – Se supone eres nuestra esclava y no tienes por qué estar coqueteando con nadie

- ¿Coqueteando? – si no se equivoca su bella amiga estaba celosa. Por fin la haría pagar haciéndola sentir lo mismo que ella cuando la veía con Natalie. Se acomodó su pelo en un movimiento seductor – Es un amigo de Londres y no estoy coqueteando nos encontramos por casualidad

- ¿Amigo? – preguntaron al unísono

- Sí, sí, y claro que puedo ayudarte. Te mostraré mañana temprano la ciudad, no es tan difícil el japonés

- Entendí bien – dijo esta vez en inglés – me llamaste amigo y dijiste sí – afirmaba

- Sí ¡¿Eres tonto?! – gritó en el idioma natal del muchacho

- Esta bien – sacó una tarjeta – este es mi hotel – esta vez volteó con las otras tres niñas y con mal japonés se despidió de ellas

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó Serena – Es muy guapo

- Claro, mis novios siempre lo son – soltó una gran carcajada mientras Rei moría de la rabia

& & & &

Y a veces no nos damos cuenta cuánto una palabra nuestra, un gesto o un detalle puede herir a los demás. Kared le gritó apenas la vio y Michiru rió pensando que el amor le afectaba demasiado. Vivía enamorado sin darse cuenta de ello, negó con la cabeza pensando que se trataba de cosas de niños, tal vez necesitaba dejar de ser tan madura y consolarlo un poco por su mala noche.

- Hola guapo – lo saludó

- ¡Lárgate! – gritó furioso – Arruinas mi vida ¡Y la de todos los que te aman!

- ¿Por qué estás tan enojado conmigo? – de verdad no tenía la mínima idea. Intentaba recordar si hizo algo en especial o diferente en ese día que pudiera haberlo enfurecido tanto

- ¡Mírame! Parezco idiota – sollozaba desesperado – todos somos idiotas a tu lado

- No logro entenderte… ¿Qué hice? Tal vez pueda remediarlo

- ¡Tienes una hora¡Una! – al ver la expresión de su hermana cayó en la cuenta que la única tonta en esa habitación era ella misma – Fue el cumpleaños de Lindsay

Así que por eso la corbata y haberse bañado de loción. Eso significaba que la rara invitación era a su fiesta de cumpleaños. Había tenido un pésimo día así que cuando la niña le habló de cenas ella dijo no sin dejarla terminar.

- Lo lamento. Es que no pensé…

- ¡Nunca lo haces! Si pensaras no pelearías con Haruka y querrías a mi papá más de lo que quieres al idiota que te abandonó

- Basta Kared

- ¡Lindsay te ama! – gritó perdiendo totalmente la cordura

En una hora más terminaría el día. Aún tenía tiempo. Pidió un taxi.

& & & &

Un solo segundo. Él y ella. Sueños que renacen de las cenizas que quedaron, afectos que se fueron, amores que se esfumaron. Darien tan guapo y galante como siempre, entre titubeos se decidió a saludarla mientras ella lo contemplaba con esa admiración y amor que siempre le guardó. Ilusiones que pretenden salir a flote pues el alma no olvida tan fácilmente, esperanzas que resurgen en aquellos seres ingenuos capaces de seguir creyendo aún cuando todo se ha perdido. Serena lo invitó a tomar un café, tal vez podrían platicar y saber qué había pasado en sus vidas durante ese año.

- Es muy gracioso – reía escuchando sus divertidas anécdotas de estudiante

- Sophie es tan rara… ¡Como todos en esa escuela!

- ¿Y qué haces en una Universidad tan cara?

- Me gané una beca en una rifa de pueblo – el primero que la miraba con sorpresa sin destornillarse de la risa para después llamarla una joven divertida – lo siento

- Es porque eres la princesa – afirmó

- Sí

La suerte la favorecería siempre qué podía hacer por equilibrarlo. Darien le habló de su trabajo, sus nuevos estudios y otras tantas cosas de las que poco o nada entendía. Lo miraba embelezada en espera de es momento hermoso en que él confesara aún la amaba.

- Lo siento – miró su reloj – se me ha ido el tiempo – sonrió fascinado por el reencuentro –pero debo recoger a mi novia – se le había escapado

- No, esta bien – su mirada se tornó triste – Vete ya o no te lo perdonará – le guiñó el ojo

- Serena – regresaba sobre sus pasos – Sería bueno que hablaras con la demás… sobre lo nuestro, es incómodo apoyarlas sintiéndome el enemigo. Es todo

¿Y no lo era? Aunque Rei decía que sí ella no podía odiarlo. ¿Cómo se deja de amar¿Cómo se saca del corazón tanta pasión y amor por alguien? Porque ella lo intentó todo. Una lágrima escapó rodando por su mejilla. Se levantó de la mesa para caminar por la calle sin saber a dónde dirigirse. Siguió su caminar errante hasta llegar a ese antro que tanto fascinaba a la gente: Insomnio

- Qué tiene de especial – entró sintiéndose una tonta – Eres una ilusa Serena Tsukino

Él y ella. Tiempo de olvidar, dejar ir y empezar de nuevo. No, el corazón se aferraba con desesperación pues Darien se llevó un pedazo de su ser, le robó el alma entera cuando terminó con ella. Pidió algo de tomar dejando que el mesero decidiera qué le caería mejor para una noche de tristezas.

- Que lo disfrute señorita – tan sumida estaba en su tristeza que no se dio cuenta del brillo diabólico de sus ojos

- ¿Infierno? Hasta irónica resultó la vida – comentó al ver cómo se llamaba su bebida

Recuerdos incesantes que golpeaban en su cerebro. Tristes emociones ahogadas en un llanto leve. Fue una estúpida. Siempre su ingenuidad los tenía al borde de la muerte y ahora por fin, sin nadie quién la cuidara, destrozó su vida. Darien había comenzado a portase esquivo y extraño con ella el verano antepasado. Creyó que demasiada tensión estaban terminando con los nervios del joven hasta que un día el mundo le reveló la verdad

- Ustedes lo sabían – musitó recordando a su amigas

Fue una noche cualquiera, una de esas tardes en que los dulces le dieron la suficiente energía y viveza para atreverse a reconquistar a Darien. Ya temía hubiera algo más que un simple enfado por ella. Llevaba palomitas, una buena película y una gran botella de soda, nada mejor que una reconciliación. Tocó a la puerta, tocó como desesperada y entonces…

- ¿Serena? – Darien se veía asustado

- ¿No te da gusto verme? Anda no sigas enojado – reía la niña. Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y se pasó. El joven estaba tan asombrado que no pudo detenerla

- Serena – repetía intentando frenar la locura

Sacó el mandado, le presumió el helado que había comprado y empezó con su largo discurso de disculpas. Por fin sus ojos azules contemplaron la verdad, en el marco de la puerta estaba recargada aquella bella mujer. La contempló por largo tiempo, observó esos bellos ojos, su cuerpo escultural, el de una verdadera mujer, y su cabello que caía en pequeñas cascadas onduladas. Se perdió en su hermosura. Después vino la verdad, ella vestía una camisa de Darien sus brazos cruzados a la mitad de su pecho impedían ver su desnudes. Él se veía confundido, culpable y lo demás sería cosa de una pizca de imaginación y malicia

- Y compraré pastel… para…

- Ceo me voy – susurró Darina observando cómo Serena no quería darse cuenta de la verdad

- Serena – se acercó el joven a ella

- ¿No quieres pastel?

- No es eso – la tomó de la mano

- ¡Suéltame! – parecía por fin estallar – Eres un estúpido – y con furia lo aventó lejos de su lado. Y aún así la furia se quedó contenida.

Se dio cuenta de la peor manera, creyó que él la terminó por un mal entendido, hubiera dado cualquier cosa porque alguien le dijera había otra ¿Qué se hace cuando ya no se es amada¿Qué hacía si el amor se esfumó en los ojos de su amado¿Qué hacía con su propio amor? Por unos días se aferró a llamar desesperada rogando por su regreso, por un amor que ya no existía. Volvió a ir a su departamento y de nuevo ella allí. La miraba de arriba a bajo grabando cada detalle de esa hermosa mujer.

- Darien – lo llamó Darina – te busca tu novia

- Es – lo veía tan cambiado como si hubieran pasado años y no unos días – Quería regresarte tus cosas pero las olvidé… y mis cosas las quiero… No creo te sirvan de mucho ¿Ella vive aquí? – sí, debía atormentarse y fustigarse para poder seguir sintiendo lástima por ella misma

- Algo así – contestó nerviosamente esquivando su mirada

- Ah… es linda – lo aceptaba, era hermosa… Más que linda…

Lloraba desesperada hasta que las lágrimas de ese día se terminaron y el pecho dolió. Miraba el vaso vacío sin poder deshacerse de esa imagen. Ella recargada en el umbral de la puerta a medio vestir, sus brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, su bello cabello quebradizo cayendo en sus hombros y a Darien… Darien. Después veían los recuerdos, las noches hermosas junto a la ventana, las tardes en sus citas de amor, los regalos, san Valentín, cumpleaños, navidad… una vida entera que se esfumó con una sola imagen. Quería gritar, enfurecer y desencadenar todas las pasiones que se quedaron dormidas en ella por el asombro. Volvía a llorar, rogaba porque el dolor cesara… Por morir…

- Soy una tonta

La máquina estaba en su máximo apogeo, las energías humanas eran absorbidas y Serena no podía mirar le peligro en que se encontraba. Cada ser humano a su alrededor se desmayaba o se quedaba dormido mientras ella seguía con su vista fija en ese vaso. En el otro extremo Haruka Tenoh se había percatado de la presencia de la niña, se levantó para evitar que su energía fuera tomada pero el humo rosa, se volvió rojo intenso nublando su vista.

- ¡Soy una Scout! – resonó su voz rompiendo el silencio – ¡Que lucha por el amor y la justicia! Soy – el humo dio paso a la guerrera de al luna – Sailor Moon – el eco sacudió el recinto apagando las voces de los condenados…

& & & &

Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el viento que la acariciaba. En una horas más terminaría el día. Se paró muy cerca del borde y extendió ligeramente los brazos como si intentara contener a la tibia brizna. Sus latidos se volvían menos intensos con cada respiración. Quería que aquel ruido dentro de su cabeza cesara, quería que la agonía terminara. Inhaló profundamente logrando esperar, escuchar y sentir ese universo en llanto que clamaba por orden. Lentamente se hizo uno con ese mismo mundo hasta que sintió un deseo vehemente por lanzarse al vacío. Varios destellos de energía comenzaron a disiparse debajo de sus pies. El primero de ellos llegó hasta el edificio Kaioh. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente encontrando a ese ser que entre nubes habita: Dios.

- Feliz cumpleaños

Como en un ensueño, entre constelaciones y galaxias deslizaba sus pies. La bóveda celeste se convirtió en un pequeño lago con pequeños cristales de diversas formas y colores flotando en él. Se paró frente a ese celestial ser y con mirada severa lo contempló

- Eres más asombrosa de lo que esperaba. No creí pudieras conseguirlo

- ¿Escucharte? – musitó casi para sí misma

- Perfección… Siento mucho lo que te ha pasado estos días – su mano dibujó la vía Láctea – tú eres la luz de las tinieblas… tú serás quien restaure el equilibrio

- No quiero esto – su voz sonaba tan tranquila, había alcanzado la perfección más allá del nirvana

- Es tu destino…

Su mirada aún humana contempló la faz de la tierra. Ahora escuchaba, esos sonidos dentro de su cabeza que tanto la enloquecían eran las voces de los mortales. Ruegos, sollozos, agradecimientos y al final, esas siniestra voces el alma de los condenados, los olvidados por Dios. Contempló por largo rato al planeta hasta que él le volvió a hablar

- Lamento lo que ha ocurrido. Y no haber estado jamás como debí contigo… Eras tan irreal para mí

- Lo sé – musitó sabiendo que él nunca esperó ella fuera capaz de lograr la grandeza

- Te tengo un regalo, por tu cumpleaños número catorce… Pide un deseo – tomó una estrella de ese gran lago y la dejó en la mano de la chiquilla – Pídeme lo que quieras

Un haz de luz cortó aquel bello sueño. Una fuerte tempestad se desató alguien más la llamaba, otro ser espeluznante que anhelaba saborear su sangre y tragar su alma de niño. Una sacudida brutal la llevó al silencio. Las sombras cubrían ahora la faz de la tierra y de entre aquella infinita soledad surgieron dos grandes bolas de fuego. Una lucha terrible se desató dentro de su ser. Su espíritu de niño emergía de lo profundo para ser muerto por esa guerra colosal que se desataba dentro de ella. Y el viento susurró implorando a los dioses se detuviera. Sin más la niña se dejó ir hacia delante observando lentamente cómo la muerte la llenaba de caricias, la llamaba desde hacía tanto tiempo porque quedó marcado en su destino la fatalidad. De pronto sintió una fuerte sacudida que la regresó a la realidad, Michiru la sujetaba con fuerza de la mano.

- Nada de tonterías –estuvo segura le susurró

- ¿El qué? – musitó mientras sus ojos perdían ese destello rojizo

- ¿Estás bien?

- Me siento un poco mareada – se sentó en el piso del edificio

- ¿Todavía alcanzo? – llevaba en las manos una rosa – Feliz cumpleaños número catorce

- Gracias – disimuló su asombro demasiado bien – todavía hay pastel

- Lo siento no sabía era tu cumpleaños…

- No importa, mis padres nunca los celebran así que cada año somos Kared, yo y un enorme pastel… después una indigestión

No la dejaría hasta no estar segura, creyó que intentaba lanzarse al vacío y desde esa altura seguro conseguía matarse pero la niña se veía tan perturbada como si estuviera aún bajo algún hechizo o somnífero que bien podía ser que ni siquiera se diera cuenta la altura a la que se encontraban.

- Iremos a mi lugar favorito

- ¿Ah sí¿cuál es? – susurraba entre sueños

Abrió los ojos al sentir vibrar la tierra, sabía se trataba de música. Sonrió sorprendida del hermoso lugar en que estaba: Fuentes danzantes que deleitaban el paisaje, una orquesta al final de las cabañas y una pequeña mesa flotante en un lago. Todo a la luz de la luna ¿Podía pedir más magia?

- Feliz cumpleaños Lindsay – dijo en el lenguaje a señas

& & & &

Nació artista, con el don supremo para dibujar el ensueño y con su música llevar al infinito de ese perfecto universo, pero se quedó solitaria y errante demasiado joven, ahora se sentía sola, demasiado vacía para poder explicar la razón de ese pesar. Aún amaba demasiado a Dana y extrañaba como a nadie a Saytori. Con su madre supo los términos de su despedida: No quería volverla a ver. Pero con su padre fue distinto, sus miradas se cruzaron para entre lamentos silenciosos despedirse sintiendo que un pedazo de alma era arrebatado por el otro… Quizá por eso odiaba tanto que Isaac quisiera ocupar ese lugar sagrado. Nadie sería como Saytori ni permitiría que su nombre fuera usurpado, ella no olvidaría lo amaba, y lo honraría hasta su muerte…

- Buenas noches – ya la esperaba Isaac – el que tu madre encuentre más diversión en Lindsay me favorece sabes

- ¿Eso que significa? – abrió el refrigerador para prepararse un aperitivo

- Que estoy al mando – se hinchó de orgullo sacando el pecho como si de verdad creyera recuperó el control de su casa

- Como quieras – contestó la joven aún con los ánimos al máximo

- ¡Ve la hora! – señaló el reloj y Michiru se carcajeó

- Voltéalo o no podré leerlo – reía inclinando la cabeza para ver qué decía – Vaya es tarde. Buenas noches Isaac que duermas muy bien – volvió a reír

- ¡Espera allí! Estás castigada… ¿qué te castigo? No tienes auto… ¡No saldrás nunca más!

-¿Cómo? – estalló en carcajadas – Isaac es la una de la mañana y estuve trabajando – se llevó un pedazo de ensalada a la boca – ¿no quieres?

- ¡No! No me comprarás con comida… espera – se acercó para olerla – huele muy bien qué le pusiste

- Bueno es… te lo digo si olvidamos esto del regaño

- No sé, déjame pensar… Es que es un trato un poco injusto

- Te doy la mitad de mi ensalada

- No lo sé ¿Eso no me hace mal padre¡Ya sé qué te castigaré! No puedes comer, prohibido comer, a menos que sea pan y agua… ¡Estas en aprietos señorita¿lo hago bien? – y Michiru casi cae al piso de la risa

- ¿No comeré¿Qué no me dijiste era anoréxica? Piensa, eso sería un premio

- Demonios – se sentó en la silla ya muy frustrado – ¿Cuál era el otro trato?

- El secreto del mejor chef de ensalada y la mitad – señaló el plato

- Siéntate – le invitó volviendo un poco a la seriedad – en verdad te excedes, no soy un juguete o el perrito con el que puedes reírte. Intento ser divertido y una persona tratable pero estás llegando a mi límite. Sé que soy algo ruin pero lo intento he soportado tus desprecios y cada majadería que se te ocurre pero ya es tiempo te detengas o me conocerás enfadado

Michiru cruzó la pierna. Conocía demasiado bien a Isaac como para saber cuándo el hombre estaba hablando en serio. Lo odiaba, detestaba esa fachada de estúpido que daba para después devorar vivos a sus presas, odiaba sentir que compraban su cariño y sobre todas las cosas odiaba saber que él ocupaba el lugar de su padre. Hizo un gesto de desdén.

- Como quieras –se levantó de la mesa dejando la ensalada – puedes comértela, se me quitó el hambre

- Eso significa me seguirás ignorando y pasando sobre mi autoridad ¡Perfecto! – gritó enfadado – te declaro la guerra en el nombre del poco honor que me queda

- No intentes jugar conmigo – musitó antes de subir las escaleras

No era Kared, no podía impresionarla poniéndose de cabeza o llevándolo en helicóptero a una recepción. No era su hijo, porque hacía mucho cedió ese derecho a un mejor hombre.

**NOTAS:**

Muchas gracias a los que nos lee... En especial gracias a Isis Janet. Por favor den clic al pequeño boton de abajo y dejen sus comentarios diciendonos lo que piensan. Como ven las situaciones empiezan a tomar su cause y Serena ya esta en una prestigiosa universidad. Mas aventuras estan por venir, un nuevo amor para Serena y el inicio del fin ¡No se lo pierdan!


	13. Celos

"_Historias que con el lento paso del tiempo se convierten en leyendas."_

**13. Celos**

Por un tiempo la morena creyó estar enamorada de Darien, después de Nicolás hasta que se embelezó por la belleza que irradiaba su amiguita Mina. Y así comenzó su historia de amor, la pesadilla que jamás creyó vivir y hoy las tenía una contra la otra. Miró a Natalie encantada por esa seducción que desprendía. Pero no podía entregarle su corazón, no cuando éste le pertenecía aún a esa niña malcriada. Siguió bailando tratando de olvidarla por qué el amor es… un cúmulo de pasiones que desembocan en la nada o bien en la perdición.

- No lo soporto – Amy terminó con sus cavilaciones

- ¿El qué? – su vista se desvió a lo que la molestaba – ¿Quién es esa mujer?

- Nadie –se regresó a la mesa sintiendo la fría mirada de Arlet

Burlarse de ella le producía placer, al punto de aceptar salir con ellas a Insomnio llevando a ese guapo muchacho. Él se aburría, dominaba el inglés y más allá de esos solamente conocía dos o tres frases. Miraba a todos lados siguiendo los juegos de Mina, la besaba cuando ella lo hacía, bailaba y comía apenas se lo indicaba mientras Rei sentía que un calor pasional se deslizaba por todo su ser: Celos.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? – rió Natalie – ella se divierte y nos deja en paz ¿O acaso no te gusta mi compañía? – mustió a su oído enloqueciéndola

Su historia comenzó un día cualquiera. Rei iba a verla jugar voleibol, asistía sin falta a los partidos, entrenamientos, juntas… Y sin darse cuenta un día se enamoró, se dice que el amor entra primero por la vista y la jovencita rubia había adelgazado, ahora hasta trabajaba de modelo temporal, pero tal vez hacía mucho la amó y hasta entonces decidió darse cuenta. Rei ignoró el asunto, no tenía tiempo para complicar más su existencia, así que sin más se conformó con seguir siendo su amiga, escuchar sus pláticas y sin fin de romances…

- ¿Es o se parece? – musitó Lita extrañada

- Es Serena… ¿Por qué no nos dijo vendría? Me dijo tenía tarea y ni siquiera me dejó terminar de decirle por qué llamaba – comentó Mina

- Sí, mira cuanta tarea – reía la alta muchacha

Una buena tarde ese encanto de amor platónico que se sostiene con tanto fervor fue roto. Después de un partido de voleibol Mina no dejaba de maldecir su suerte, su misión como Sailor V le quitaba tiempo. Había llegado tarde y su entrenadora la castigó dejándola en la banca sin interesarle fuera el partido más importante de la temporada, eran las reglas. Gritaba y se reprochaba por no hacer ni lo uno ni lo otro. El resultado final: su equipo perdió y la temporada se terminó.

- ¿Bailas? – pidió el chico a Natalie

- ¿William verdad? – sonrió la niña encantada de provocar de nuevo la furia de la rubia – Claro, será un placer

Se quedaron solas en la mesa. Rei esquivó esa penetrante mirada y Mina siguió en silencio en espera ella la mirara, se diera cuenta cuánto sufría porque de verdad el amor le tomó por sorpresa, se halló perdida entre su identidad y el amor. Quizás cuestión de tiempo para aceptar lo que le sucedía… La morena se lo hubiera dado pero ella siempre hacía que todo se volviera juegos y dolor…

- Aprenderá nuestro idioma – comentó por no seguir en ese silencio

- Sí

La invitó ese día a su casa, tal vez eso la animaría. Iban por la calle jugando, bromeando sobre todo y nada. Mina gritaba exasperada por su ineptitud y Rei buscaba consolarla diciéndole que a todos les pasaba. Sus miradas se cruzaron, ojos que seducen, amores que laten con una fiereza indescriptible. La rubia acarició su mejilla anhelando que esas pasiones se callaran dentro de su ser. Un instante para destruir sus vidas.

- Tienes unos ojos preciosos – musitó acercándose peligrosamente a ella

- No quiero un empleo – rió pensando que se trataba de otra de sus ideas para hacerse famosas y ricas

- De verdad me gusta como eres – musitó a su oído

La sujetó con fuerza dejándola contra la pared, le musitó al oído cuánto le gustaba, lo maravillosa que era su vida con ella, que no podía vivir sin su amor. La piel de la morena se enchinó, si intentó seducirla lo logró porque todo su ser pedía a grito abierto por un roce de esos labios, una caricia, un segundo para amar… para la pasión

- Eres increíble, te admiro – ya no tenía salidas.

Entonces la rubia encendió la mecha de la fatalidad. Sus ojos se embelezaron observando la temerosa mirada de Rei Hino, miró cada centímetro de ese bello rostro, esas mejillas sonrojadas esperando por lo que venía. Movió su mano lentamente buscando entrar debajo de su blusa, la pelinegra no se movió, quizá por el asombro o por el anhelo de hacer verdad sus sueños adolescentes. Mina ladeó la cabeza un poco para acercarse a sus labios a los que tanto adoraba. La besó. Fue una fugacidad, un rayo que cae y resuena en todo lo ancho. Duró unos segundos pero marcó una vida entera.

- ¿Cuándo le dirás a tus padres estás en Tokio?

- Nunca – dio un trago a su bebida – para qué ¿o te molesta viva contigo? Ya te dije que podía estar con Lita

- No, por mí esta bien

Salvaje e intenso, como Mina lo era. Se aferró a sus labios, se entregó en ese jugueteo y siguió besándola a pesar de estarse quedando sin aliento. Suplicó porque nunca terminara. Su mundo se perdió y ella enloqueció en un solo roce de labios, en un estallido de pasiones. El juego terminó. Mina se separó de ella riendo como quien ha jugado una broma más. La soltó dejándola confundida y con el alma perdida

- Lo siento, me voy a casa

- ¿Te vas? – musitó la pelinegra demasiado tarde

& & & &

Su mirada recorrió aquellos rostros serios. Rió nerviosamente y tomó asiento. Se sentía corralada, había quedado en medio de las cuatro bellas Inners. Le pareció extraño quisieran verla con tanta urgencia. Suspiró mientras buscaba su corazón la calma. Rei afinó la garganta parecía sería la primera en hablar pero al final fue Amy quien tomó el control de la situación

- No es buena idea

- ¿El qué? – Michiru seguía sin comprender qué las tenía allí con esos semblantes sombríos

- Serena – masculló Rei – todas hermoso intentado enseñarle algo alguna vez… y

- ¡Es el trago más amargo de nuestras vidas! – gritó Lita – es tan animosa que a veces…

- Todo lo que ella hace termina mal. Lita le enseñó a cocinar por meses y a la fecha tenemos suerte si no quema el agua

- No voy a enseñarle cocina – reía más tranquila

- Pregúntale a Amy cómo le fue – gritó Rei – no se diga de mí o… ¡Mina! El inglés es tan fácil y ella no puede aprender nada. Es tan inconstante y cuando su entusiasmo nubla su razón pues…

- ¡Caos! – gritaron al unísono

- Solamente queríamos advertírtelo antes que fuera tarde – musitó Lita

- No creo sea tan complejo, solamente le daré un poco de ayuda… Un día ella gobernará Tokio de Cristal

- Y queremos sobrevivir para verlo – agregó Rei

Se fue a casa segura que exageraban. Serena debía tener algún talento escondido. Ella ya la esperaba en la entrada, parecía estar dormida de pie. Sonrió y afinó la garganta para despertarla sin tanta brutalidad, pero la jovencita estaba profundamente poseída por Morfeo.

- Serena – gritó por fin y la jovencita pegó un tremendo grito

- Es que me vine una hora antes para no llegar tarde

- Hubieras tocado… no tenías que estar afuera

- Luna dijo era de mala educación llegar muy temprano

- Vayamos a dentro

La casa olía delicioso, Kared había pasado toda la mañana con Lindsay preparando la comida y ahora la baba de Serena escurría dominada por su estómago.

- ¡A comer! – llamó el niño – Serena – se sonrojó notablemente

- ¡Qué rico! – corrió a la cocina olvidando que venía a prender cómo ser tan elegante y hermosa como Michiru

- Empiezo a creer es cierto – musitó la violinista

- Tú – musitó con enfado al ver a la niña

- Sí, yo – afirmó Lindsay – pero no me quedaré a comer… tengo una cita – sonreía como estúpida enamoradiza

- Cita – se veía más que celoso

- ¿Con quién?

- Aiko Renue

Michiru casi destroza la mano de Serena. Recordaba demasiado bien al joven para saber que no dejaría a Lindsay en sus garras. Era violinista como ellas, le gustaba mucho Michiru pero ella se resistió a formar parte de su pared de conquistas y él se aferró a hacerla sufrir de amor. Cada intento por enamorarla terminaba siendo contra él, la doraba como a ninguna otra mujer.

- Es una cita – bramó la chiquilla – debo ir sola

- No, vamos todos – tomó ahora de la mano a Kared

- ¡Mi manita¡Yo quiero ir! Me encanta la feria

- Y a mi las citas a solas – masculló molesta

- Que lo decida Melissa – terminaba la discusión la joven

- Que no íbamos a estudiar – por primera vez deseaba más quedarse en casa y dedicarse a sus deberes que una feria.

- Estudiaremos la cultura

- ¡Feria! – gritó el chiquillo enloquecido

& & & &

Se tiró en la cama sintiendo las caricias que le prodigaba Joan. Hacía mucho dejó de escuchar su plática, su mente había enloquecido por ese sin fin de voces que la sacudían. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza no sin antes quejarse del incesante dolor. La joven le ofreció una pastilla. El ruido seguía allí, esas voces que suplicaban, las que gritaban…

- Has mejorado mucho – le musitó – Tienes un control impresionante de la velocidad

- Soy dedicada

- Segura que no quieres ver a un doctor. Tal vez ese chico te golpeó más fuerte de lo que crees

- No

Se había peleado de nuevo. Perdió el control y se dejó ir sobre el molesto corredor. Entre empujones y discusiones los golpes llegaron pronto. Joan acarició su cabello y retiró ese rebelde mechón de su herida en la ceja. Sentía tanta tristeza de verla así. Se recostó en su pecho pidiéndole le dijera qué la tenía tan mal.

- Oigo voces – por fin lo confesó

- Ah – se quedó sin habla – podemos ver a un doctor

- Quiero descansar es todo

- Te quiero

Su carácter era más inestable de lo normal. Oscilaba con una facilidad increíble entre estados de ánimos tan opuestos que a veces asustaba. También había encontrado un placer fascinante por poner su vida en peligro. Peleaba por todo y no le importaba ser una mujer o verse en un latente riesgo, lo amaba. Joan tenía la ligera impresión que Haruka se dedicaba a correr en competencias clandestinas. Hubiera querido hacer algo pero ya temía que si pasaba a la fuerza esa barrera la joven nunca confiaría en ella.

- ¿Y si vamos a la feria? – la tomó por detrás para besar sus mejilla

- ¿Te siente mejor?

- Sí, además necesitamos divertirnos un rato

& & & &

Aiko sintió que la sangre le hervía. La última vez que vio a la violinista fue en una discusión que finalizó en muy malos términos. Se encaminó a Lindsay pero Michiru no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo irse sin daño. Colocó a Serena en medio de ambos.

- Lo siento – se disculpó la chiquilla – mi tutora cree que es buena idea venir juntos – señaló a los agregados

- No importa

- ¿Es una cita? – preguntó Serena sabiendo sobraba

- Sí – rió el joven

- En ese caso cómpranos a todos globos – dijo Michiru

- Sí, anda ¡Quiero un globo! – gritó Kared – No seas tacaño, yo cuando paseo con Lindsay hasta la cargo ¿Verdad linda?

- Sí – se sonrojó la niña

- ¡La cargas! A mí nunca me has cargado – ahora eran los celos de Serena los que explotaban

- Bien ya silencio – cómo odiaba los niños – un globo para cada uno – le pidió al vendedor

- Tengo sed – musitó el chiquillo – Michiru ¿Me compras un refresco?

- A mí también me dio sed – sonrió la princesa de la luna

- Bien… ¡Aiko! Refrescos por favor – pidió la joven

- ¡Qué piensan que yo compraré todo! – esa mirada fiera le confirmaba

Su primer juego sería el carrusel. Cada uno se montó en un caballito, entre discusiones, gritos y jaloneos Michiru los acomodó de tal forma que quedaran contentos. Aiko se inclinó en su caballito para besar la mejilla de la niña pero en su lugar besó un sapo

- Es mi sapo – decía contento el chiquillo

- Kared – musitó Lindsay algo hastiada de sus celos

- Lo ganaste en una feria para mí, creí le gustaría verlo… es grandiosa para eso del béisbol y le gustan los sapos ¿Te gustan los sapos? Bueno – miró al pequeño y horrible sapo – si lo besaste supongo los amas

Ahora seguirían los autos chocones, eso después de una parada al baño y otra más por un puesto de manzanas acarameladas. Aiko se resignó, sería su peor cita. Sonrió maliciosamente una idea cruzó por su cabeza, si Michiru quería jugar sucio lo haría.

- Es una niña – musitó la joven

- Y qué – rió animadamente observando a los autos chocar uno contra otro – es muy hermosa… Y le gusto

- No es cierto, es tan boba que no sabe qué es una cita

- Le gusto – afirmó de nuevo – mírala – se volteó de espaldas a los autos – me mira con tanto amor… Le llamó la atención por lo menos

Michiru dirigió una mirada colérica sobre Lindsay para darse cuenta que Aiko la engañó, la chiquilla estaba fascinada conduciendo como para prestarle atención a alguien más. Enfadada comenzó a caminar lejos de él

- No me digas te gusta esa mocosa… Tú lo dijiste es una niña – reía

- ¡No voy a dejarla para que el lobo se la coma viva!

- Mejor que se la coma la sirenita – reía encantado de haber descubierto qué tenía tan enloquecida a la joven – celosa… Como sea me prefiere

- Me importa un bledo

Hora de la casa de terror. De nuevo gritos y peleas, Serena no subiría y Kared a la fuerza la arrastró hasta el cochecito. Lindsay viendo que el pleito no terminaría decidió irse sola en otro cochecito, lo que dejaba a Michiru y Aiko juntos

- No subiré

- Miedoso – soltó una gran carcajada

& & & &

Su cabeza sentía estallaría. Miles de voces sacudían a su cerebro, empezaba a sentirse ante parabólica captando todo tipo de sonidos. Respiró profundamente pero ni así pudo distinguir lo que esas voces pedían. Más ruidos hasta que una voz se le hizo demasiado familiar y real para estar dentro de su cabeza. Su mirada se cruzó con los ojos furiosos de su sirena. Sonrió y Joan la soltó lentamente temiendo lo peor

- Creí estabas trabajando Haruka – musitó molesta

- No tenía ganas de trabajar – rió animadamente para abrazar a la joven que la acompañaba

- Así que tenemos nueva novia

- Bueno yo vengo con mi novia, y tú con la tuya – señaló furiosa a Lindsay – estamos completos… cita doble

- ¡Cómo te atreves Haruka Tenoh! – dio media vuelta para marcharse

Esa sensación de angustia creció dentro de su ser. Un intenso dolor comenzó en su lado derecho del cerebro, como una poderosa descarga eléctrica que muy pronto alcanzó al resto de sus neuronas. Haruka emitió un pequeño chillido para perder la consciencia. Su alma se desprendió lentamente. Miró sus manos dándose cuenta que había dejado de ser un mortal. Alzó la vista al cielo y su corazón dejó de latir momentáneamente

- ¡Quién eres! – gritó a ese ser que la llamaba con desesperación

Su vista se nubló, entre nubes de algodón se deslizaba ahora. Escuchó de nuevo esa familiar y dulce voz que le suplicaba porque no la abandonara… ¡Regresa! Miró hacia la luz que la llamaba para decir adiós.

- Haruka – lloraba Michiru abrazándola con fuerza

- Preciosa – se intentó incorporar pero un médico la recostó de nuevo – ya estoy bien

- No – su mirada se volvió colérica – te quedas quieta hasta que te revisen… Ya me dijo Joan que te has quejado todo el día de dolor de cabeza ¡Cómo es que volviste a pelear!

- No sé de qué me hablas… – se recostó otra vez, no tenía energías para luchar contra nada ni nadie. Ahora que dejó de escuchar ruido en su cabeza tal vez podría descansar

& & & &

Serena contempló por largo rato a la niña hasta que la hizo sonrojarse. Entre titubeos le preguntó porqué la miraba con tanta insistencia y ella rió como una loca. Kared la miró por el espejo retrovisor, a veces la gente era más extraña de lo que parecía. Se estacionó y en menos de un minuto cuatro jovencitas estaban encima de su auto listas para recibir a Serena Tsukino

- ¿Cómo te fue? – interrogaban ansiosas

- Creo chicas que me gusta más estudiar con ustedes – exhaló un suspiro – no estoy a salvo con Michiru… Y…

- ¿Y¿Qué le hiciste a la pobre¿La sacaste de sus casillas¿enloqueció¿Perdió su elegancia y casi te asesina?

- No… pasé una buena tarde, ella está en el hospital

- ¡Pobre¡Se lo advertimos! – gritó Rei

- ¡Rei! No, no es por mí… Haruka se desmayó, se veía tan extraña, como si no fuera ella y luego… se desmayó ¿Me dirás si sucede algo más Kared?

- Claro – sonrió el niño – yo creo se le olvidó ponerse el casco y se golpeó la cabeza. No te apures estará bien

Se despidieron de ellos. Serena no podía dejar de observar a la niña. Lindsay se rió cuando ya estuvieron lejos. A veces le daba la impresión que la niña de coletitas se encelaba de ella. Todos sabían que Kared adoraba a Serena, hasta el más tonto se daba cuenta del amor que le prodigaba a la jovencita… para su pesar. Se quedó sola y aunque sabía un día pasaría no creyó fuera pronto.

- Te quiero Lindsay – dijo sin más el chico

- Yo también bobo

- Te quiero de verdad – paró el auto – como a nadie más en este mundo… Eres mi solecito privado, tu sonrisa ilumina mi vana existencia y sé que soy torpe, un tanto tarado y otro poco estúpido y sordo, quizá nunca tenga nada bueno que darte pero… Quería supieras te quiero… Siempre seremos amigos

- Siempre tonto – lo besó en la mejilla con esa ternura natural que le dedicaba – siempre te voy a amar

- A veces creo me olvidaste – musitó para sí al encender de nuevo el auto

- Espera un poco…

No entendió bien para que quería pasaran por la playa. Se habían desviado mucho de casa pero ella juró valía la pena. Se bajó a toda prisa del auto, se quitó los zapatos y con los pies desnudos corrió por la arena.

- ¿Qué haces niña loca? – gritaba Kared confundido y entusiasmado

- Mira bobo, sube al auto para que lo veas

Allí estaba, escrito con esa caligrafía hermosa y ella parada en el centro para también gritarlo

- ¡Que todo el mundo escuche¡Yo Lindsay Castelo amo a Kared Sinclair¡Te amo!

& & & &

Recogería unas cosas y se quedaría unas semanas a su lado. Aún estaba muy molesta por lo de Joan pero ni así la abandonaría. Se aseguró de dejarla descansando y se fue a casa. Ya era tiempo de hacerle una cordial visita a Setsuna, necesitaban explicaciones porque si físicamente su amante no tenía nada malo entonces el causante era el nuevo enemigo… esa misteriosa nave que sobrevolaba la ciudad. Hacía unos días las pequeñas monstruosidades cesaron de aparecer, eran bestias sin mucho sentido y la mayoría de ellas fáciles de eliminar hasta para las Inners. Todos dibujos que ella le ayudó a componer a Lindsay. Pagó el taxi y entró a casa.

- ¡Te odio! – oyó la voz de Kared

Lo que vio a continuación fue la peor escena de su vida. El chiquillo encolerizado le reprochaba mil cosas a su padre y entonces él fuera de sí lo abofeteó sin piedad alguna. Cayó al piso por el fuerte golpe e Isaac corrió a su auxilio aterrado de lo que acaba de hacer

- No eres diferente… te defendí siempre pero no eres diferente – lloraba el muchacho

- No quise lastimarte – temblaba Isaac aún por el coraje – te amo tanto, pero por favor… por favor…

- ¡Déjame en paz! – salió del despacho chocando con Michiru

- ¿Qué sucede Kared? Espera… Ven – lo tomó entre sus brazos protegiéndolo de es hombre cruel – como te atreves a pegarle – masculló molesta

- No me retes Michiru – musitó Isaac mientras su vista seguía clavada en el piso

- No importa – se limpió las lágrimas. Continuó su camino no sin antes darle el sobre que cargaba a la joven – para mí dejaste de existir

- ¡No soy yo la monstruosidad! – gimió – Dame eso – le arrebató el sobre a la joven – No te interesa, no eres de la familia ¡Lárgate!

No le quedaba claro qué ocurría. Kared nunca le hubiera gritado a su padre e Isaac jamás tocaría un pelo de su amado y único hijo. Miró el sobre, tenía escrito con marcador rojo la palabra URGENTE. El hombre se dejó caer en el sillón, cubrió su rostro entre sus manos sin poder ocultar la amargura que se apoderaba de su razón.

- He intentado ser bueno contigo – le musitó a Michiru – pero siempre termino donde inicio… ya me cansé

¡No más! Escuchaba dentro de su cerebro mientras sus ojos adquirían un destello rojizo difícil de notar. ¡Ya no más! Gritaba su alma debatiéndose entre el bien y el mal

- Hablaré con él – musitó

- Eres mi hija – bramó – Se terminaron las idioteces, no más Haruka Tenoh, no más salidas por lo que sea, no más ir por allí sin rumbo ni idea qué se quiere… Ya es tiempo, es hora que te hagas la gran pregunta ¡¿Quién eres y qué quieres?!

Tomó el sobre entre sus manos. Algunas hojas que salían de él se leía su nombre. Isaac se quedó sentado esperando su reacción. Y Michiru leía con avidez cada línea del escrito mientras sus ojos se colmaban de furiosa, su labio comenzó a temblar ligeramente presa de los sentimientos que la sacudían

- No me interesa – aventó el sobre

- ¡Eres mi hija!

- ¡No! Lo dejé de ser cuando me regalaste – musitó hastiada de tonterías – un padre es aquel que cuida, el que te cría y educa, ese hombre bueno que pasó sus noches en velas cuidándome, ese mismo que fue a mis recitales, el que me regaló mi primer violín y me enseñó lo que era amar la música… ¡Saytori siempre será mi padre!

- ¡Melissa te abandonó no yo! Por qué ella sí puede ser perdonada… ¡Qué quieres!

- Que me dejes tranquila – se dio media vuelta para salir de allí pero Isaac fue más hábil y le cerró el paso junto con la puerta – déjame salir

- No te irás de aquí… Eres mi hija y necesito sepas la verdad – sus ojos ahora se habían inyectado de sangre. Esa mirada se volvió escalofriante y aterrante – era joven, me equivoqué y mucho tiempo pagué mi error.

Michiru estaba demasiado molesta para querer razonar. Isaac se aferró a detenerla a toda costa. Discutieron con fiereza, ella le reprochó la dejara y él su idolatría ciega por su madre. Pronto las palabras se volvieron hirientes hasta que Isaac perdió la cabeza y la sujetó con salvajismo de la muñeca

- No saldrás de aquí – bramó

- ¡No eres mi padre!

¡No más! E Isaac levantó la mano sobre el rostro de la jovencita dispuesto a callar ese odio y temor que le prodigaba. Ella cerró los ojos sin poder evitar el desenlace fatal.

& & & &

Después de ese fatal beso su amistad no fue la misma. No cuando Rei se armó de valor y le peguntó que significó aquel absurdo juego. Mina rió alegremente y hasta con cierto tono burlón que la enfadó, hizo un gesto de desdén y miró con detenimiento sus ojos negros. Volvió a reír y la morena molesta la abofeteó.

- No fue nada – contestó – Jugaba

- No vuelvas a besarme entonces

- No me digas que te gusto ¿Rei? – la miraba con asombro – vamos te juntaste mucho con Haruka y Michiru

- Esa broma es de muy mal gusto, nada tiene que ver esté o no con ellas… No vuelvas a jugar así conmigo

- Pero te divertiste… Te gustó –afirmó con saña

- Fue lo más asqueroso y repugnante de mi vida… No lo hagas de nuevo – esquivó su penetrante mirada para marcharse de allí – Para mí dejaste de ser mi amiga – musitó dándole la espalda pues estaba a punto de llorar. Escuchó la risa de Mina y su llanto ya no lo pudo detener

Cómo pudo jugar así con ella, tal vez fue muy evidente y en un afán por divertirse un rato y matar de una buena vez sus esperanzas la besó aquella tarde. Quizá no hallaba la forma de deshacerse de ella, hacerla que dejara de seguirla a todos lados. Con el tiempo la distancia entre ellas creció, dejó de ir a sus partidos, hasta si podía inventaba pretexto para no asistir a reuniones donde estuviera. Rei se sentía tan mal que deseaba cobrarse el dolor y la humillación diaria de la rubia, la engañó, desató su pasión y ansiedad por ella con el afán de burlarse pero en el fondo sabía no tomaría venganza porque en verdad la amaba o por lo menos la quería lo suficiente para olvidarlo. Con el tiempo el dolor se iría…

& & & &

La primera cita jamás se olvida. Lita había comprado un vestido para ese día especial, se sentía en un mundo de ensueño sin poder creer su suerte, saldría con Ismael. Desde que lo conoció su vida cambió, comenzó a tener un encanto especial, parecía mucho del carisma del joven ella lo absorbía. Se sonrió al espejo y luego al gato que estaba entrando a la habitación

- Te ves bellísima – musitó Orión anonadado por su hermosura

- Eres muy lindo – sonrió cohibida

- Ojala no tuviera novia y te rogaría porque fueras mi esposa

- Eh… bueno – su rostro parecía un verdadero tomate

- Te traje un obsequio – indicó le desabrochara la cajita que ataron a su cuello – una joya para una princesa

- ¡Qué hermoso prendedor! – miraba la fina joya anonadada – debe ser muy cara

- Es valiosa pero no costosa… El valor no siempre debe ser monetario niña mía

El gato observó atentamente cómo se colocaba su prendedor. En cuanto terminó una extraña energía la rodeó para conjugarse con su propio ser. Lita se sintió un poco cansada y mareada. Orión sonrió.

- Estás nerviosa es todo – acarició sus brazos desnudos

- Sí… Ismael es muy especial

- Lo sé – contestó el gato – Pero tú también lo eres ahora… Princesa Guerrera

- Sí – sus ojos se quedaron embelezados sumidos en el hechizo que el gato acaba de hacer a la joven – sí – repetía como un autómata

Despertó un poco aturdida, el reloj marcaba las diez de la noche. Sus recuerdos eran un poco confusos, extendió la mano buscando el latoso móvil que sonaba.

- Lo siento, se me hizo tarde, ya voy para allá Ismael

& & & &

Haruka la sintió cuando se acostó con ella. Se dio la vuelta para abrazarse a su cuerpo, la besó en los labios y después en sus mejillas. Fue en ese instante que supo algo andaba muy mal. Su amante temblaba ligeramente. Encendió la luz del buró. Sus ojos azules contemplaron con ternura ese angelical rostro. Sus dedos jugaron con su cabello y en una delicada caricia besó su frente

- Se supone soy yo la que pela con todos – musitó a su oído

- Sí – contestó autómata

- Tienes los ojos rojos… ¿Qué te paso? – rozó ese pequeño golpe en su mejilla

- Nada – se acomodó para dormir

- Se hará un moretón espantoso para mañana sabes

- ¿Alguna solución?

- Muchas – sonrió de forma traviesa

Una cena de microondas a la luz de las velas y ella con un bistec en su mejilla no era su idea idónea de romance. Miró a la rubia, devorando la comida como si tuviera días sin comer y no horas. Se había puesto la corbata encima para darle formalidad al asunto pero solamente hizo reía a Michiru

- A ver – escrutó con cuidado el golpe – Espera – fue al baño por el botiquín – ¿ya me dirás a quién debo golpear por esto¿o tengo que golpear a cuanto tipo me encuentre en la calle?

- Estaba tan molesta que me golpee contra la puerta del auto

- Ah qué puerta tan tonta… ¡No te muevas! – la regañó – Estarás bien – tiró el algodón a la basura cuando terminó de curarla – voy a salir – dijo sin más cuando terminó de vestirse

- ¿A dónde vas? Pasa de la media noche

- Le haré una visita a nuestro amigo Isaac…

- ¡No! – la sujetó implorando compasión – déjalo así por favor – suplicó – Yo lo arreglaré después… Además tengo algo mucho mejor en qué te desveles.

Le musitó, algunas de sus ideas al oído mientras el rostro de la rubia se dibujaba de mil colores. Dejó caer las llaves del auto y con un brusco movimiento se aferró a sus labios. De un manotazo quitó todas las sobras y trastes de la mesa. Acostó a su sirena besándola desenfrenadamente dando rienda a sus pasiones

**_NOTAS_**

Hola chicos y chicas, espero les agradara el capitulo. Gracias pro sus review y recuerden lo importante que son para nosotros los que jugamos a imaginar... Asi que no lo piensen tanto no tardaran mucho, dejen sus opiniones :)

**PROXIMAMENTE...**

ABC les informa que saldra en exclusiva para fanfiction _Sailor Moon: Child's Play (Alias Tokio 4)_ una alterna a esta historia en donde las Scouts deberan enfrentarse a su mas dificil aventura: **UNA VIDA NORMAL.** Han pasado 15 años y la paz casi reina en Tokio de Cristal pero los hijos de nuestras heroinas no les dejan gozar de esos bellos dias porque el dia que no planean alguna travesura no son felices (niños!!!) y lo peor estara por venir pues regresan a la ciudad Haruka y Michiru acompñadas de sus torbellinos: sus niños ¡Como los tuvieron! Enterate leyendo **Sailor Moon: Child's Play**


	14. La desaparición de Sailor Saturn

"_Historias que con el lento paso del tiempo se convierten en leyendas."_

**14. La desaparición de Sailor Saturn**

Para Isaac Sinclair pasó demasiado rápido. La historia podía contarla en breves segundos si empezaba desde el principio: se enamoró de la persona equivocada. Aventó la corbata dejando que el aire la llevara lejos. Exhaló profundamente para después respirar ese aire siniestro que lo llamaba a la muerte. Su vida entera se veía ensombrecida por errores fatales. Sí, Michiru tenía razón, la abandonó presa de sus propios deseos, sueños y anhelos… En qué momento creyó que la vida podía ser vivida para regocijo propio. Se subió arriba del barandal del puente. Escuchaba de lejos el tren venir. Ya no más. Cerró los ojos dejando que el seductor encanto de la libertad lo llamara.

- No – le sujetó con fuerza de la camisa – No más

- Melissa – musitó observando cómo el tren pasaba por debajo de ellos llevándose sus esperanzas

- He preguntado todo el día por ti – musitó enfadada – Bájate que me pone de nervios… te caerás

Se sentaron en ese puente, escuchando cada tren que pasaba y al viento sacudiendo el desolador paisaje. Eran jóvenes, llenos de sueños y la ingenuidad a flor de piel. Ella buscaba libertad, quería terminar con la maldición convirtiéndose en algo más que la sombra de su hermana. Él quería extender el imperio que heredó, buscaba las pasiones que sacudían el alma humana.

- Michiru fue a verme… estaba muy molesta

- No es para menos… ¡Me mentiste!

- No te engañé y lo sabes – gritó furiosa

El suelo vibró ligeramente por el paso de otro tren. Silencio. ¿Cuándo se volvieron enemigos? Cuando decidieron pasar por encima del otro. Para Isaac ella dejó de importar junto con sus vástagos y para Melissa solo interesó mostrarle que el destino no era nada comparado con la furia que sentía porque la abandonó.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando nació Michiru?

- Sí… Era un bebé hermoso

- ¿Y Kared? – le interrumpió Isaac

- También, él fue prematuro y nos asustó un poco… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Tú estuviste allí

- No puedo recordarlo… – se frotó las sienes angustiado

& & & &

La poderosa Sailor Saturn volvió a dormir en ese endeble y enfermizo cuerpo, tal vez para siempre. Orión no dejaba de vigilarla esperando el tan ansiado despertar de la Sailor de la destrucción. Se escondió al ver salir a Hotaru empujando su carriola, en la parte de delante del pequeño carrito como todo un temerario conductor de autos de Fórmula Uno iba Artemis, atrás llevaba un montón de bolsas y pañaleras. El gato blanco emocionado gritaba y hacía ruidos como si de verdad estuviera pilotando un auto de carreras. Orión no pudo evitar reír, ojala le hubiera sacado una foto para así reírse de él un rato más. Emitió un suspiro largo y monótono, su vida comparada con la de ese gato tonto, era un a ruina. Artemis vivía, gozaba, sentía mientras él contemplaba y vivía para defender ese universo.

- Muy bien¿Listos? – reía Hotaru sujetándose el sombrero mientras tomaba velocidad

- ¡Listos! – gritó Artemis

- Aquí vamos – empujó la carriola con gran fuerza y en cuanto ésta tuvo la suficiente velocidad se subió en ella sintiéndose una verdadera piloto de autos.

- ¡Transeúnte a la vista! – gritó el gato observando a la pobre persona con la que se impactarían

En menos de tres segundos el impacto terminó. La carriola rodó muy lejos de ellos, el pobre Artemis terminó patas arriba con el pequeño Artemiso encima de él, la niña estaba aún encima del ingenuo hombre que no vio venir la atrocidad…

- Lo siento – se disculpó la niña mientras se ponía en pie

- Auch – gimió y sus ojos azules se llenaron de vida – Eso es velocidad pero podrías ponerle frenos a esa carriola

- Lo lamento – repetía la niña

- No te apures ¿Estás bien?

- Sí parece estamos completos… Y la carriola sobrevivió – reía encantada de la vida

- ¿Eres la hija de Tomoe? – la observó con atención pues recordaba haber visto su foto en la oficina del científico

- Sí, pero no te molestes en subir la colina – señaló su casa – no está, salió de la ciudad pero mañana ya estará de regreso

- Mira – decía levantando las cobijitas y maletitas de la niña – Soy Mitche Fabela, tengo un trabajo importante para él ¿Podrás recordar mi nombre?

- Nunca olvido el nombre ni el rostro de quien atropello – reía – Mucho gusto, Hotaru Tomoe y éste es Artemis mi gato, aquel encima suyo es su futuro hijo Artemiso… ¿Si te invito unas galletitas disculparás mi torpeza?

- Será en otra ocasión mi bella señorita… Fue todo un placer conocerlos – y cojeando se encaminó de regreso a su auto

- ¡Fue un placer y lo siento! – gritó – ¿Crees debimos hacer algo más?

- No – sonrió Artemis –Anda subamos de nuevo a la colina y lo intentamos otra vez

- ¿Atropellar otra persona? – interrogó asustada

- No, bajar a toda velocidad – reía el hermoso gato

& & & &

Se veía muy triste esa tarde. Parecía estar tan solo y tan desamparado como ella misma se sentía sin Darien. Lo invitó a sentarse en los columpios para jugar a ver quién podía llegar más alto. A la cuenta de tres ambos se impulsaron buscando tocar el cielo. Kared sonrió con esa melancolía que deja el desamor. Serena hizo que su pequeño columpio se detuviera para quedar frente al rostro del joven.

- Somos amigos… Si te sucede algo sabes que cuentas conmigo

- No tengo nada – se paró sobre el columpio para impulsarse – Soy un ave – detuvo un poco el ritmo – así que verás a mi hermana… No sé por qué quieres tanto ser como ella

- Porque un día uno debe ser algo más que nada

- Eres buena… para hacer reír a la gente, para alegrar vidas… No sé para mil cosas. A mí me gusta como eres, yo te quiero así…

- ¿Siendo torpe hasta para ser torpe?

- Sí – rió animadamente el chiquillo

Pero Serena no lo creyó así. Tantas veces se torturó con la idea, si hubiera sido. Pero era un verbo sin sentido pues nunca habría manera de echar el tiempo atrás para cambiar la historia. Ya no valía la pena mirar el pasado

- No sé – esta vez fue él quien quedó frente a esos hermosos ojos azules – A veces las personas solamente son y punto… No pueden evitar su naturaleza

- De todos modos, no quiero seguir reprobando y Michiru dijo me traduciría las lecciones… ¡Darien! – casi se cae Kared del columpio al leer en los labios de la niña quién le robó esa encantadora sonrisa pues acaba de aparecer el molesto ex novio

- Ah, él – musitó cansado de ser paño de lágrimas por un hombre tan insignificante

- Hola Serena… ¿Kared? – no recordaba bien cómo se llamaba – casi no te reconocí

- ¿Vives por aquí? – sabía se había mudado pero no conocía su nueva dirección y verlo en esa zona le hizo deducirlo

- Sí – sonrió amablemente – en los departamentos de allá – señaló los grandes y lujosos edificios

- Demasiado costosos – se impulsó en su columpio el niño – La gente hasta para eso es torpe – Y Darien le lanzó una mirada colérica – Mi padre dice que los negocios son cosas de bobos pero como todos se concentran en querer aparentar solamente consiguen deudas

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A nada… ¿Crees que pueda alcanzar el cielo?

- No le hagas caso – sonrió Serena un tanto cohibida

- Tal vez podamos platicar otro día a solas – gritó harto del chiquillo y su ruidosos columpio – sobre los pendientes

- ¿Pendientes?

- Sí, sobre eso…

- ¿Eso? – de qué le hablaba Darien

- ¡El enemigo! – por fin perdió la cabeza

& & & &

Amy fingió no ver a Mitche en las escaleras, pasó de largo con la mirada clavada en sus notas. El hombre medio la saludó sabiendo que no le contestaría y como al resto de mortales de aquellos laboratorios lo ignoraría. La joven regresó sobre sus pasos, no podía dejarlo allí con los codos raspados, los pantalones sucios y la camisa rota. Lo miró fijamente como si su mirada quisiera penetrar y aniquilar el alma del joven hombre en un solo movimiento. Él rió e hizo ese ruido raro con la lengua que tanto le molestaba

- ¿Qué te pasó?

- Una carriola me atropelló – rió animadamente – un crío jugaba en la calle y creo no me vio a tiempo. Tengo una junta en una hora y me veo fatal – mostró el golpe en su mejilla que por lo reciente se veía más grotesca de lo que era

- Déjame verte.

Algo leía en los ojos de Amy más allá de esa furia contenida por tanto tiempo, pensaba todos los días en ella y es que no podía negar le parecía divertido verla asentir con la cabeza mientras su ser entero temblaba por la ira que la consumía y gritaba por salir. Se sentó encima de los lavabos del baño de mujeres, dejó que Amy lo atendiera y cuidara como a un niño pequeño a pesar que se sentía un tanto absurdo.

- Listo, con una camisa de manga larga no te verás tan mal y hasta puedes decir que defendiste a una de tus tantas novias, quedarás como héroe

- ¿Te enfadó lo de Arlet?

- ¡A mí¿Y por qué debía enfadarme? – tartamudeó nerviosa sintiendo esa mirada penetrante – No me interesas en lo más mínimo

Cómo olvidar que cada que deseaba acercarse, Arlet le recordaba ella jamás sería alguien en quien él pudiera interesarse. Frunció la boca cansado de que esa joven se jactara de saber qué era lo mejor para él

- Sí – bajó la mirada riendo – no soy tu tipo. Pediré una camisa a uno de los chicos y me veré presentable para la junta

- Sí – salió del baño

- ¡Gracias! – le gritó a todo pulmón pero temió ya no lo hubiera escuchado

Se quedó allí por largo rato pensando en cuántas veces lo hizo, contar los romances en su vida era un poco impreciso pero qué decir en su defensa sino que así era él.

- ¡Mitche! – gritó histérica Arlet

- ¿Hola? – miró a todos lados – Me divertía echando mi reputación al caño – explicó para terminar riendo, no le diría cedió a los deseos de Amy y entró al baño de mujeres

& & & &

Yaro iba distraído, algo inusual en él, estaba pensando en la jovencita de cabellos rubios y ojos soñadores. No iba a negar le llamaba mucho la atención, era tan peculiar y tan única, se preguntaba cuál sería su relación con V. Él estaba convencido que la supuesta heroína era una burla entera, una creación para dejar a la policía en ridículo y distraerlos de los verdaderos robos como había sucedido con el robo más grande a una joyería del centro, asalto al que no se presentó la famosísima Sailor V. Sin fijarse se estrelló contra la jovencita

- Lo siento – le extendió la mano para ayudarla – venía distraído

- Y más vale no me estés siguiendo de nuevo – frunció el ceño Mina

Ambos se agacharon a levantar las cosas que se habían salido de la mochila. La joven estaba tan molesta que no se fijaba en el riesgo en que se ponía, debajo de uno de los cuadernos estaba el precioso prendedor. Yaro lo alcanzó a distinguir, lo levantó con presura y la jovencita se quedó pasmada observando los ojos furiosos del joven teniente

- Lo robaron de la joyería en que tú estuviste… ¡Estuviste en ese robo!

- No sé de qué hablas – se lo arrebató de las manos

- Tú estabas en el robo… Y preguntaste por ese prendedor junto con mil piezas más bastante caras… ¡Eras cómplice!

- No es cierto – empezó a tartamudear nerviosa

- ¡Mina Aino estás detenida por complicidad en el robo a la joyería! Tiene derecho a guardar silencio todo lo que diga será usado en su contra, tiene derecho a un abogado si no puede pagar uno el estado se lo proveerá, tiene derecho a…

- ¡Espera! – Demasiado tarde, Yaro la esposó.

Llamó a la única persona que sabía le ayudaría: Amy. La joven emitió un suspiro tan fuerte que pareció el ruido de un toro cuando está por enfurecer. La peliazul ya tenía suficiente con Henok como para hacerse cargo de un embrollo de ese tamaño. Y para rematar su comunicador no dejaba de sonar. Lo apagó. No tenía tiempo para tonterías.

- ¿A dónde tan noche? – le saludó Mitche

- ¿Tienes tiempo? Te pagaré bien, necesito ir a la jefatura

- Anda sube, te debo una por salvar mi día – señaló el golpe de su rostro

Mina esta vez estaba en un gran lío, no había manera de comprobar que el prendedor lo adquirió de forma legal y a esas alturas la jovencita no creyó prudente confesar la verdad. Amy miró espantada la suma que pedían por la fianza, sin duda su amiguita se iría a prisión. Mitche le hizo una seña de desdén, esto lo podía arreglar.

- Diga – contestó molesta su móvil – No puedo ir – le colgó a Rei

- ¿Sucede algo?

- Nada

& & & &

Se levantó muy temprano para arreglarse, tenía una importante cita. Haruka la observaba por el espejo embelezada por su belleza. Emitió un suspiro y comentó se encelaría pues ni para ella se arreglaba tanto. Michiru rió animadamente, era vanidosa y punto. Le llevó el montón de pastillas que el doctor le dio junto con un vaso de agua. De un trago se tomó todas y sintió el sueño venía a ella de nuevo

- Por lo menos dejé de escuchar voces

- Veremos a Setsuna esta noche…

- Qué bueno – reía presa de los narcóticos – ella es muy graciosa

- ¿Te parece? – frunció el ceño

- Un día dice una cosa y al otro otra… Como si no fueran la misma persona – comenzaba a quedarse dormida – hasta su energía es distinta

- Creo que no será buena idea verla después de todo. Necesitamos saber qué te está pasando… Haruka – su torbellino se había quedado profundamente dormido – Tal vez solo necesites descansar.

Llegaba demasiado temprano. Estaba un poco nerviosa pero su amante tenía razón si aceptó es porque también quería verla y en un lugar tan concurrido como era un restaurante Dana Kaioh no le gritaría o haría una escena. Miró el reloj, ya era hora. Levantó la mirada observándola entrar. Se veía muy hermosa, si lo pensaba bien heredó la elegancia de ella. Qué diferente era de Melissa, y es que a su manera imponía respeto, tenía un aire aristócrata tan celestial que no quedaba otra que hacerle reverencia como a una reina.

- Buenos días –saludó a la jovencita – Qué te sucedió – miró el golpe que tenía

- Quería verte – masculló nerviosamente – Sé que nunca te di una oportunidad para explicar las cosas y lamento mucho lo que dije…

- No importa – tomó su mano con fuerza – eso quedó en el pasado. Yo también estaba muy enfadada. Supe que ya no estás en casa de Melissa

- No, creo viviré con Haruka… ¿Cómo está mi padre? Saytori

- Bien, poco deseoso de verte pero igual sabes es algo reservado… Sé que esta asustado… le dolió mucho perderte. No ha sido fácil para nadie… ¿Cómo está Melissa¿Sigue con sus ideas paranoicas?

- Es una buena persona

- Necesito me escuches – sostuvo sus manos entre las suyas – se acercan tiempos difíciles y será momento que decidas qué deseas hacer de ti… Eres más que la hija de Isaac Sinclair. Dale una oportunidad, sé que se ha portado como un imbécil pero… Melissa es muy hábil para engañar a las personas. No permitas que…

- ¿Viniste por eso? – se levantó de la mesa – quieres hacerle un favor a Isaac y es todo por lo que viniste… Perfecto – se encaminó a la salida del restaurante

- Espera – corrió tras ella – vuelve conmigo…

Michiru volteó a verla. Cómo podía ser tan manipulable, por lo menos Melisssa tenía una mente propia. Se dio media vuelta y continuó su camino. Su verdadera madre siempre tuvo razón, Dana Kaioh y Saytori fueron marionetas más de Dios.

& & & &

La Estrella Negra descendía y a su paso la atmósfera sufría brutales cambios. La energía cesó en el norte de la ciudad de Tokio. Rei había tenido una premonición hacía unos días sobre ese momento así que eso hacía a altas horas de la noche tan lejos de casa. Había llamado a sus amigas pero ninguna parecía responder. Se suponía Lita tenía una cita, Mina ni siquiera regresó a casa y Amy acaba de colgar diciendo estaba muy ocupada. Se transformó pues sabía de ella dependía.

- ¡Fuego de Marte!

Pero la nave estaba lo bastante alto que ni siquiera notaba era atacada. Emitió un par de luces y volvió a emprender su marcha. Iba lo suficientemente despacio para ser seguida. Sailor Marts estaba segura, la Estrella estaba buscando algo. Volvió a pedir refuerzos.

- ¡Qué sucede!

Un intenso remolino comenzó a crearse debajo de la Estrella. El torbellino comenzó a arrasar todo aquello que estaba cerca. La morena guerrea conjugó a sus propios espíritus logrando que el impresionante viento cesara. La nave se había ido

- No puede ser – musitó enfadada

- ¡Qué pasa Sailor Marts! – apenas llegaba Tuxedo – Me llamó Orión… Vine lo antes posible

- ¡Se fue! La nave se fue – de un brinco subió a un techo buscando algún rastro de ella – Qué sucede… qué buscas…

Nuevas mareas desataban su furia. Impulsadas por fuerzas extrañas se aproximaron demasiado a la playa anhelando traer consigo algo más que arena. El viento se hizo presente, su furia desatada sacudía cuanto a su paso encontraba. La Estrella Negra descendía lentamente. Por fin había encontrado lo que tanto estaba buscando. Emitió un pequeño sonido para después generar miles de haces de luces. Del subsuelo brotó ese pequeño octágono que comenzó a destellar una energía violeta.

- Hotaru – se quedó en seco el gato observando la luz que se aproximaba a ellos – corre… ¡Corre!

La niña apenas pudo esquivar el láser violeta. Se quedó tendida en el suelo sin dar cabida a lo que sus ojos veían. Artemis se posicionó frente a ella listo para defenderla.

- ¡Hotaru! – gritó Darien llegando a su auxilio – Debemos irnos de aquí…

- ¡Llévatela! – ordenó la sailor del fuego – yo me haré cargo

& & & &

No fue un accidente o uno de esos raros momentos en que la tensión nubla la razón. Mitche no podía explicar lo que sentía por esa hermosa niña pero sabía que algo más allá del deseo sacudía su alma. Ya habían llegado a su casa, él reía encantado pues no andaba tan pedido cuando intentó saber dónde vivía. Le comentó sobre su odisea para averiguar su dirección y ella rió llamándolo tonto: pudo preguntarle. Se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Te confieso un secreto? – le musitó al oído

Su espantosa comezón rompía el encanto. Necesitaba dejar de sentirse enamorada o jamás terminaría su urticaria. Mitche rió sin entender que era él quien generaba su malestar. Se inclinó para besarla pero su estúpido reloj comenzó a chillar volviéndolo loco.

- Qué cosa es eso – tomó la mano en que lo tenía puesto – ¿Acaso es un recordador?

- No – y sin querer lo encendió

- ¡Amy va para allá! Amy cuidado

- ¿Qué? – contestó Mitche – Quién viene… ¿Hola¿Se le acabó la batería…¡Al suelo!

Una poderosa ráfaga de viento les pasó rozando a lo que siguieron haces de luces. Amy levantó la cabeza buscando dónde estaba la Estrella Negra. Miró al cielo, estaba por cruzar los departamentos donde ella vivía. Su primer impulso fue correr pues su hermano seguía allí…

- Estará bien… No llegarás – la tiró de nuevo el suelo protegiéndola con su cuerpo del ataque

- ¡Basta! – gritó Hotaru generando una energía que superaba a la de la estrella

En su frente se dibujó la insignia del planeta Saturno. Su cálida luz hizo cesar a las generadas por la nave. El suelo vibró presa del miedo pues comenzaba la guerra. La pequeña niña se revistió con el traje de Sailor Scout. Sus ojos violetas miraron desafiante a ese extraño enemigo. Levantó su hoz y apuntó retándola a seguir pisando y devorando la faz de la tierra.

- Soy la sailor del cambio… Soy Sailor Saturn

Pero tal parecía que la Estrella no quería irse sin dejar daño. Emitió un fuerte chillido y el pequeño octágono comenzó a girar frente a los ojos de la pequeña guerrera. Un nuevo haz de luz violeta se generó y con una fuerza descomunal atravesó el cuerpo de la niña. A lo que siguió una fuerte explosión que sacudió el sitio. Tuxedo Mask abrazó a Sailor Marts para protegerla con su capa del estallido. Mitche sujetó con fuerza a Amy mientras ella gritaba desesperada por su hermano.

- ¡Hotaru! – gritaba Artemis

La neblina comenzaba a disiparse. Sailor Saturn se había desmayado y ahora era elevada por la nave. El gato blanco gritaba desesperado, intentó detenerla pero la energía que ambas partes generaban lo dejaba sin posibilidades. Gritó más fuerte y la nave cansada de su testarudez lo cayó con un rayo. El gato quedó inconsciente.

- ¡Mitche! – gritó Amy

La explosión lo alcanzó y su humanidad no le ayudó mucho, ahora estaba gravemente herido. Tomó su rostro ensangrentado y entre llantos pidió porque reaccionara. Tuxedo siguió a la nave que comenzaba su viaje mientras Sailor Marts pedía una ambulancia.

& & & &

Besó esos labios en los que encontraba paz. Sintió una potente descarga de energía pero nunca creyó se trataba de algo sobrenatural. Pasiones que dominan. Sucumbió al anhelo y al deseo pues se sentía fracasada y al punto de perderlo todo entonces qué daba si arriesgaba un poco más. Qué perder cuando ya no queda nada. Ese veneno que se desencadena de la faz de la tierra, ese momento mágico y glorioso en el que el ser humano se da cuenta que ya no queda nada qué perder sino todo por ganar. La pasión la consumía y su mirada en la que se perdía el eterno romance no le dejaba más salidas. Se enamoró de esa magia, de la divinidad de sus ojos verdes. No pretendía entender su locura sino entregarse a ella pues nunca podía escapar al mar. La besó descargando todos sus deseos. Se perdía entre aromas y ensueños.

- Te amo – musitaba Haruka enloquecida

Michiru sintió esa descarga de energía también. Cada beso se llevaba un pedazo de su ser y probaba los ímpetus que consumían al viento. Saboreaba cada caricia, anhelaba. Su comunicador comenzó a sonar y ella lo aventó lejos pues ahora no importaba si el mundo entero se terminaba. Cerró los ojos dejando que el amor la llevara a la perdición. Las luces tintinearon. Sintió su piel rozando la suya, sintió la calidez de la sinceridad en la entrega, en el amor. Murió el desaliento, la pena, dolor, tristeza… Se perdió entre suspiros y gritos

- No podría vivir sin ti… Me dejas en la oscuridad cuando te vas… No me dejes – suplicaba la rubia

Así sucedía, cuando se iba de sus brazos se quedaba en la penumbra perdida como un niño pequeño mas hoy no importaba porque la amaba con toda la fuerza del alma. Un nuevo destello de luces le alertó sobre el despertar del Heredero pero para Haruka ya no importaba no podía pensar en nada más allá de ella y las esperanzas que renacían. Se acabó la fatalidad y el anonimato. La besó de nuevo, acarició su piel y sus manos se quedaron quietas en ese rostro de ángel. Ella aspiró su aroma, por primera vez en mucho tiempo la rubia bajaba la guardia, sentía de verdad y dejaba aparte ese lado oscuro de su alma. Hoy por fin lo callaba.

- Nunca me he ido – le musitó la violinista

En ese último beso lo vio. Ese sin fin de secretos que hoy quedaron al descubierto. Estaba allí frente a esa lápida fría después a él, ese hombre rubio que hacía estallar sus peores y más bajos instintos. Venía el silencio, la oscuridad y después el amanecer teñido de sangre…

- Qué hiciste Haruka – se separó de ella después de observar de cerca su crimen

- Lo mismo que tú haces hoy… No queda nada más que perder

Esa era la lección. Debía separ aquello que la encadenaba eternamente a su deseos. Lo hecho, hecho estaba y ya no podía ni siquiera buscar remediarlo. El amanecer así se tiñó de sangre. Acarició el cabello de la rubia para acomodarse a dormir en sus brazos mientras el mundo entero luchaba por sobrevivir una noche más.

& & & &

Mitche despertó en el hospital preguntando por Amy, estaba totalmente fuera de sí y temblando como un cachorro huérfano en un día de invierno. Su mirada volvió a buscarla pero únicamente encontraba enfermeras y doctores. Intentó incorporarse en vano, ya había sido atado a la camilla. Se sacudió por quinta vez en una pequeña convulsión para volver a perder la conciencia.

- Prepárenlo para cirugía – informó la doctora Mizuno

- Sí doctora

Amy se sentó en la banqueta del hospital con la mirada clavada en esa bóveda celeste. Había escuchado dos horas seguidas llorando a Artemis y por sus pequeños gimoteos suponía pronto iniciaría otro llanto del mismo o más tiempo. Estuvo tentada a platicarle que estaba allí por él, por Mitche y no por una guardia como el gato creía. Se levantó y lo invitó a su casa, tenía helado y muchos pañuelos

- ¡Amy! – gritó uno de los colegas de su madre

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Es Fabela Mitche, no podemos controlarlo no deja de preguntar por ti ¿podrías ayudarnos?

- ¡Y yo que puedo hacer no soy cirujano!

- No a operarlo, si te escucha y le pides se quede en paz quizá haga caso y se calme

Se quedó a su lado escuchándolo llamarla. Le dolía el alma verlo así, apenas hacía un movimiento y las ataduras impedían continuara. Acarició su cabello ensangrentado para inclinarse y susurrarle al oído allí estaba. Cerró los ojos y su cabeza se reclinó muy cerca del rostro del hombre

- Amy – musitó de nuevo

- Estoy bien y tú también lo estarás si te quedas quieto – lo besó en la mejilla

Sus manos se quedaron quietas encima de su pecho. Acarició esa piel desnuda que pronto sería cortada. Un destello leve de energía emanó de sus manos y Mitche dejó de respirar por milisegundos. La máquina chilló como loca alertando al personal: el paciente caía en paro respiratorio

- Salga señorita

- Sí

& & & &

Rei la esperaba. Mina se sintió avergonzada, no pudo ser humillada de peor manera, tomó sus cosas de manos del policía. Soslayó la mirada dura de su amiga y se subió a la camioneta. Se quedó callada observando el paisaje de ese nuevo y brillante día mientras Rei seguía atenta a sus reacciones

- Te pasas – masculló la morena – Un amigo de Amy pagó la fianza pero si no consigues un buen abogado irás a la cárcel

- No lo robé – afirmó molesta

- No he dicho que lo hicieras… Necesitas un buen abogado es todo

- Necesito mejorar mi suerte. Tú no sabes lo difícil que es ser yo

- ¿Difícil? Claro debe serlo, eso de andar por allí jugando videojuegos todo el día, persiguiendo estrellas y chicos ¡Y¿Qué hacías con un prendedor de 35 000 pesos?

- Nada

Prefirió callar, dejar para ella ese secreto: cuánto era capaz de hacer por Rei Hino.

**NOTAS**

Hola mundo!!! Talalalala Anuncio el estreno de Se Renta. Una breve comedia romántica sobre Haruka y Michiru. Vamos a acelerar el paso con esto ¿Ya lo notaron? Para que pueda lanzar nuestra más arriesgada idea Child´s Play OK prometo parar en el capitulo 15 y dar un largo receso jajajaja

OK sobre el capítulo: Ser torpe hasta para ser torpe… A que ocurre, más cuando estás triste y no puedes ver nada bueno en ti. Eso le pasa a nuestra querida Serena. Michiru ya adivinó lo que Haruka hizo (el asesinato) porque de alguna manera penetró en su pensamiento y alma… Prepárense para ver la guerra de dos mundos: Darien contra Kared y díganos cuál es su favorito ¡Apuestas abiertas! También opinen sobre Mina, Rei y Natalie sí sabemos que a Mina se le va el capítulo en puras tonterías pero el amor es así de engañoso ¿No lo creen? Díganoslo

Y por último y lo más importante MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERNOS, también gracias a los que dejan review, gracias Pandora no Rea. A Isis Janet gracias espero este capitulo ya se te haga más interesante y emocionante igual ya vamos a entrar a mas intrigas :) No te lo pierda

Hasta la proxima


	15. Una hermosa cita

"_Historias que con el lento paso del tiempo se convierten en leyendas."_

**15. Una hermosa cita**

Tuvo una mañana muy accidentada para poder ir a clases. Se había caído de la escalera de la biblioteca y ahora su pierna tenía un ligero rasguño. Miró a Haruka con ternura, se veía tan asustada por la herida. Rió y con un golpecito en el brazo le dijo no se preocupara.

- No me duele – volvió a reír

- ¿Segura? – frunció el ceño la corredora – se ve mal

- Se ve, tú lo has dicho… ¿y bien? Cómo es que has peleado de nuevo.

Haruka siguió jugueteando con los botones de su saco. Michiru le tomó las manos en un afán porque dejara de hacerlo y la mirara a los ojos.

- ¿Qué te gustaría para tu futuro?

- No sé – reía nerviosa – mi sueño siempre ha sido el automovilismo… Y – musitó jugando – tú… En realidad el automovilismo – se sonrojó notablemente

- A veces no te entiendo – reía animadamente – ¿debo de enfadarme por estar después de los autos? Yo creo… Yo creo soy más interesante que una maquinaría

- Eso depende – musitó mientras sus mejillas se coloraban de un carmín intenso

- ¡Lindsay! – gritó separándose de Haruka – niña, has ruido, eres peor que un gato silencioso

- Sí ya veo – musitó con desdé – creo interrumpo

- En realidad…

- No – colocó su dedo índice sobre esos labios que anhelaba

- Como sea… debo hacer algunas tonterías… ¡Las veo después preciosas! – su línea para salir airosa de escena

Pasó a su lado sintiendo esa descomunal energía que acumulaba en su endeble cuerpo. Sonrió de forma maliciosa.

- Das miedo – musitó la violinista riendo – cuélgate un cascabel para saber dónde estás

- Tal vez no quiera lo sepas – musitó enfadada – me dijeron querías verme… ¿Qué te urge tanto?

- ¿Cómo está Kared?

- Más o menos… ¿Es todo?

- No… Eres muy impaciente – reía alegremente mientras buscaba en su portafolio – te tengo un obsequio de cumpleaños

- Ya pasó – masculló enojada

- Lo sé y te lo debía… ¡Mira! – mostró la pequeña cadenita con esa hermosa cruz

- Es muy lindo – observaba la pequeña cruz de oro y sus incrustaciones de piedra – debe ser muy caro – lo echó a la mochila

- ¡No hagas eso! Es una descortesía sabes… Intento ser linda y amable y tú me rehuyes – comentó fingiéndose enfadada

- ¿Intentas? – rió alégreme – eso nace del corazón

- Me nace pero no es fácil – tomó la cadenita – date la vuelta para que te lo pongas – su mirada extrañada se clavó sobre ella – No te lo daré si no prometes nunca quitártelo

- Sí – rió alegremente – prometo usarlo siempre…

Había hecho oídos sordos a su corazón y al mismo Kared: Esa niña la amaba. Más de lo que ella pudo imaginar. Se había ido muy contenta con su regalo de cumpleaños y Michiru sabía cumpliría la promesa, siempre lo tendría consigo…

- Me siento miserable de mentirle

- No es mentira – le musitó al oído la rubia – se lo diste de corazón… el que sirva para otros propósitos es extra – sonrió con cierta maldad difícil de descifrar – ahora sabremos dónde está siempre… Y cuando su energía ascienda a los límites necesarios para abrir la tumba de Dios, seremos las primeras en entrar

- ¡Y no terminamos nuestra charla! – gritó recordando que Lindsay la salvó

- Qué charla – musitó fingiendo haberlo olvidado

- Haruka, quedamos que te portarías bien. Sabes que estás en peligro de que te expulsen por mal comportamiento… Mírame a los ojos

- Y qué – masculló molesta – esto no es para mí – contempló la universidad

- ¿Y por qué ingresaste este año? No debes darme gusto sabes… Un día dejarás de correr autos y tal vez necesites de esto… ¿Qué deseas Haruka Tenoh?

- No lo sé – desvió su mirada – Intento… lo sabes… lo intento…

- Solamente pórtate lindo…

- Tú tampoco te portas muy bien – rió animadamente – recuerda aún debes una materia… Y que cuando se te da la gana te presentas a clases.

- Sí – la interrumpió bruscamente – pero yo no ando por allí peleándome con maestros y alumnos…

Haruka la calló besándola. Qué más daba dentro de muy poco ella se convertiría en algo más que un simple mortal y entonces… el mundo dejaría de importar…

& & & &

Su madre le relamió el cabello. Se vio al espejo del auto sintiéndose un tonto con el peinado, pero Melissa dijo se veía muy guapo. Miró las rosas que con tanto esmero cuidó durante el viaje. Pantalones nuevos, zapatos lustrados, camisa de seda y corbata… tomó la caja de bombones. Se encaminó lentamente tratando de recordar todo lo que su madre le dijo.

- ¡No es una cita! – gimió Serena – Kared solo me invitó salir

- ¿Segura Serena? – interrogó su gata desde su escondite – Míralo… allí viene. Y no viste para una simple salida – estalló en carcajadas pues de verdad el chiquillo se veía muy simpático peinado de esa forma

- ¡Kared! – lo saludó fascinada por su elegancia – qué te pasó en el pelo

- Mi mamá dijo que me vería mejor así ¡Te traje flores y bombones!

- Qué lindo – reía la jovencita

- Bien mi bella princesa ahora empecemos nuestra cita

- No es una cita – se sonrojó intensamente mientras su cuerpo temblaba temeroso de sentir de nuevo amor

Se lo pidió de improviso. Estaban a media calle, ella preguntaba por Michiru si se encontraba bien y el por qué se mudó cuando él solamente pudo contestar

- ¿Y si tenemos una cita?

- ¿Cita?

- Sí, salir… tú y yo…salir

- Salir

No lo podía evitar, se sentía confundida, su corazón se enloquecía y sin explicación sentía que todo su mundo volvía tener un mínimo sentido al verlo… Tonterías se decía a sí misma. Luna se había quedado atrás pero ella todavía la oía reír.

- Te encantará… es mi lugar favorito – reía el niño aún tapándole los ojos

- ¡Dime! Me muero de la emoción

- Llegamos – destapó sus bellos ojos dejándola ver ese hermoso sitio

Serena veía asombrada aquel santuario de aves. Corrió observando las bellas ardillitas que entre jugueteos recolectaban nueces. Un grupo de aves multicolores cruzaron muy cerca y un pavo real se presentó mostrando su bello plumaje.

- Y aún falta mucho por ver

Después al centro de videojuegos más grande de Tokio. Serena no paraba de reír. Kared la cargó de nuevo mientras le susurraba al oído qué mala perdedora era. Volvieron a reír. Se vio en uno de los aparadores. Él la abrazaba, era mucho más alto que ella, ahora entendía por qué Luna insistía tanto con la cita… se veían como una hermosa pareja…

- Juguemos en los go karts – invitó la rubia buscando liberarse de esos sentimientos

- Bien mala perdedora – reía el chiquillo

- ¡Déjame ganar! – chilló – sé cortés y déjame ganar – ahora jugaba

- ¿Eso es ser cortes? De verdad Serena Tsukino que eres compleja, como sea – le sacó la lengua – ni en sueños

& & & &

Fue una tarde tranquila. Sin contar los gimoteos del pobre Artemis. Rei tenía la esperanza que la nave apareciera pronto y esta vez descendiera un poco más, lo suficiente para hacerle algún daño. Lita fue aún más optimista. Ella estaba segura que podía lanzar un gran y poderoso rayo que la sacara de su escondite y de una patada la derrumbaría porque era la Sailor más fuerte y sin duda empezaba a tener más delirios que la propia Sailor Moon.

- Terminamos por hoy – señaló Orión por el comunicador

- Ya no llores Artemis – le consoló Lita – te haré panquecitos ¿Te parece?

- ¡Hotaru! – gritaba desconsolado – era mi responsabilidad… ¡La perdí¡Soy un gato tonto! – gemía como si de verdad lo estuvieran asesinando

- Calma – y ya no sabían cómo consolarlo

- ¿Esa no es Serena? – musitó Rei al ver pasar el auto de Kared – Qué hace esa niña con ese niño

- Tienen una cita – saltó del techo la gata – una cita con ese muchacho

- Se ven muy contentos – suspiró la joven alta – me da gusto encontrara su otra mitad

- Es Kared – masculló Luna molesta – no es alguien para Serena… es…

- Tiene diecisiete años – completó la morena – debe buscar otro muchacho

- Para el amor no hay edad – dijo detrás de ella la preciosa gata blanca – Buenas tardes – sonrió tan afable como siempre – Parece que seguimos sin encontrar esa nave – miró al cielo esperando verla

- Sí…

- Y qué – por fin reaccionó Lita – Serena no es muy madura y él es tan juguetón que me parece son la mejor pareja…

- ¡No son pareja! – gritó la gata alarmada por tal idea – son solo amigos… Serena me lo dijo esta mañana

- Y le crees tanto que por eso la sigues – musitó molesta – Necesitaba reír de nuevo y ese niño le regresó la alegría… ¿Qué te apura tanto Luna?

- Su energía – contestó con desdén y Rei no pudo evitar reír

- Será que tenga más energía que Serena porque no emana nada maligno – qué excusa tan boba, se reprendió la gata – lo que me apura es la niña esa con quien siempre anda… Lindsay

- ¿Se amarán?

- Ven – gritaba histérica Luna – podía hacerle daño a la torpe de Serena… y ella ya no lo soportaría…

Poco convencidas decidieron seguirlos. Acaban de entrar a un nuevo local de videojuegos. Se quedaron escondidas observándolos tomarse de las manos. Él era cariñoso, le ayudaba a vestirse para ingresar al juego virtual que eligieron, la abrazaba y ella sonreía con todo el esplendor que alguna vez la caracterizó

- Es muy tierno – musitó Andrómeda – No creo deban apurarse

- ¿Y Lindsay? – musitaron al unísono

- Pues… ¡Se ven felices!

- ¡Así que aquí esta Mina! – gritó Rei perdiendo toda la cordura

La rubia niña se había encerrado en su habitación después que pelearon y ella creyó que de verdad la había lastimado, hasta le compró un listón para disculparse, el cual ahora apretaba con furia. La jovencita salía de brazo de William. Demasiado feliz como para si quiera acordarse de la morena. Salió de su escondite dispuesta a cobrar venganza pero Lita ya sabía qué hacer. La sujetó con fuerza.

- Con razón eres tan fuerte… entrenas a diario – reía la gatita blanca

& & & &

Se trataba de una muestra gastronómica. Se suponía acompañaría a Lindsay a comprar un libro y unos utensilios pero de la nada se volvió una batalla campal. La historia comenzó así. Michiru se desapartó, había visto un pastel muy fácil de hacer. Pensaba que tal vez por primera vez cocinaría algo sin que terminara quemado. Leía las instrucciones de la caja cuando escuchó esa voz molesta e irritante

- Eso también se puede incendiar – le dijo

- ¡Qué quieres! – se dio la vuelta enfurecida

- Sorry – rió Isaac – de verdad… Lo lamento. Necesitamos hablar

- ¡No¿Acaso me estas siguiendo? – por su mirada supo la respuesta

- ¡Lo lamento! Perdí al cabeza y reconozco me equivoque – su mirada se clavó en el suelo – es muy difícil para mí, intento ser buen padre y me equivoco como nunca… ¡Espera no me dejes hablando solo!

- Eres un cínico

- ¡Michiru!

Haruka los vio. Una vez la lastimó pero ahora Isaac sabría que Michiru no estaba sola. Su primer impulso fue cobrarse ese golpe. Su puño pasó rozando su nariz. Su sirena la sujetó implorándole porque lo olvidara…

- Él ya se va

- No… No quiero irme… quiero me escuches… y si se puede me perdones ¡Aún si éste loco me golpea! Anda dame tu mejor golpe solamente te recuerdo que puedes lastimarme gravemente

- ¿Quieres dejarnos en paz?

- Voy por mi libro – se despidió Lindsay viendo lo mal que se pondría aquello

- Es… No es que crea no sabes cocinar… Hay cosas para lo que uno sirve y otras de plano… pues no. No he sido bueno contigo y sé que nunca debí lastimarte… ¡No sé que me pasó! Y quiero disculparme, si pudiéramos intentarlo otra vez, olvidar que me odias… ¡Por qué me aborreces! Digo ya tienes una buena razón pero antes no y me odiabas

- Puedo aprender a cocinar – musitó mientras sus ojos irradiaban una furia descomunal

- ¿Segura? – reía ahora – esta bien… tú puedes

- ¿Lo dudas?

- No, te estoy diciendo que tú tienes la razón… ¡Oh qué caramba digo sí y malo digo no y también malo! Mejor dime qué quieres que te diga…

Y así el paseo terminó en atrocidad. Michiru cansada de sus mofas pretendió mostrarle que podía cocinar el famosos pastel prepara fácil pero algo salió mal. Una pequeña descarga de la propia energía de la joven hizo explotar el horno.

- Había escuchado de gente explosiva – musitaba Isaac sin dar cabida a cómo sucedió – pero creí era sentido figurado

- ¡No digas nada! –amenazó a su amante

- ¡Cómo es posible! – lloraba el chef observando que después de todo no era tan bueno su producto – esa niña lo pudo quemar…

Se sentía algo estúpido, nunca había sido una persona agresiva ni recordaba haber dañado a alguien, quizá una vez pero jamás a una persona que amara tanto. Se sentó cerca de ella, observó que se había alcanzado a quemar. Sujetó con delicadeza su brazo contemplando aquella herida profunda.

- Espera – musitó cuando ella intentó liberarse de su opresor – puedo arreglarlo

Una pequeña energía corrió a través de sus manos. Poco a poco la herida comenzó a sanar para asombro de la joven. Ya no quedó rastro de la quemadura. Isaac desprendió otro poco de su poder sobre el pequeño golpe en su rostro para después sonreír

- Lo siento

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

- No sé… talento de familia… ¿Ya podemos hablar? Naciste para ser más allá de un ser humano promedio… Naciste para la eternidad

- Yo decido mi futuro

- Quizá…

Era ella la causa, era ella el fin y principio de esa leyenda de pasión. Esos ojos verdes de ángel que conservaron hasta el fin de sus días intacto su inocencia. Ese reflejo perfecto de magia y exotismo como si aquella mirada tuviera un toque entre celestial y perfecto. Ojos verdes que enamoraron, ojos perfectos que embelezaron. Ella sería quien se convertiría en Dios, por quien el universo se mantendría en armonía hasta que su alma se viera llenada de odio y corrupción, y cuando dejara de orar por ese perfecto amor, por esa persona especial que mantenía intacta su dulzura, entonces el mundo entero se sacudiría, el Dios perfecto caería de rodillas presa del amor y la pasión.

& & & &

Sonrió mientras jugueteaba en el ascensor. Serena se quedó mirando a través de las paredes de cristal la magnificencia del edificio Sinclair. Kared mencionó que pronto el nombre sería cambiado por edifico Kaioh – Sinclair, su madre estaba por compara varias acciones del decadente imperio de su familia y entonces la fusión de las compañías sería inevitables. Lo comentó porque creyó podía interesarle, estudiaba economía pero la pobre chiquilla solamente lo veía desconcertada. Hizo una mueca de indeferencia pues eran asuntos que a ninguno les importaba, por lo menos no esa noche. Le señaló el hermoso paisaje y susurró a su oído nunca olvidaría esa cena

- Yo cociné – se enorgulleció – y pregunté qué te gustaba… Así que tengo muchos, muchos ¡Muchísimos platillos!

- ¿A quién preguntaste?

- A Rei

- ¡No como mucho¡Ni soy la traga dulces¡O el monstruo come todo!

- ¿?

- ¿No te dijo nada malo de mí?

- No

- Qué bien ¡Qué linda es Rei! Ya era hora madurara y se portara bien – sonrió ampliamente

- Supongo – y sin más soltó una gran carcajada – sí que eres especial – le guiñó el ojo coquetamente

Se detuvieron en el último piso. La tomó de la mano para llevarla hasta la pista de aterrizaje donde ya un helicóptero aguardaba por ellos

- ¡Iremos en helicóptero!

- ¡Sí! Me encanta subirme en uno… Mi mamá dijo… bueno ella dijo que era buena idea… Yo lo dije en broma pero igual es genial

- ¡En helicóptero!

- ¿Le temes a las alturas?

- No, es que es grandioso…

- ¡Kared! – se sorprendió Melissa de ver a Serena – Buenas noches ¿Qué pasó con Lindsay?

- ¿Lindsay? – interrogó el niño algo sorprendido por la pregunta

- Sí, creí que tendrías una cita con ella – y Kared se soltó a reír como nunca en su vida. Las lágrimas se le salían mientras su madre y Serena lo contemplaban con recelo – ¡Yo! – volvía a reír

- ¿Amy? – se fijó la rubia niña de coletas en la joven que se escondía detrás de los guardaespaldas de Melissa Sinclair – ¡Amy! – gritó más emocionada que extrañada

- Hola – tartamudeó la peliazul – este… ¿Cómo estás?

- ¡Y Lindsay! – gritó la mujer cansada de boberías

- Te dije que tendría una cita no que saldría con Lindsay… Ella debe estar en casa

- Me pidió permiso para ausentarse esta tarde y creí saldrían juntos

- No – musitó – ¡Pregunta! – gritó eufórico como solamente él podía ser – Salí con Serena Tsukino ¿Ya la conoces?

- Sí – masculló enfadada y sin más lo tomó del brazo arrastrándolo lejos de las jóvenes – Deberías buscar otra…

- Mamá después –se liberó de ella – tenemos una cena y un helicóptero ¡Viajaremos en helicóptero! Eso fue grandioso madre

- Sí bravo por mí – masculló más enojada – si hubiera sabido ni siquiera te dejo salir

- Trabajo para Melissa – explicó Amy tartamudeando aún

- Con razón siempre estás tan ocupada… el laboratorio, Henok, un empleo y la Universidad… ¡Qué difícil! Eres una niña extraordinaria, no como yo que no doy una… Me da mucho gusto Amy

- Sí, gracias… es temporal…

- ¡Subamos! – invitó el chiquillo

- Maldita sea – refunfuñaba la mujer – creí saldría con Lindsay… ¡vaya suerte la mía!

Serena contemplaba la ciudad extasiada. Ésta era la primera vez que sus citas llevaban una sorpresa tan singular. Miró a Kared viendo la felicidad y la ilusión dibujada en su rostro. El chico señaló el sitio donde cenarían. Se trataba de otro edifico de la firma de su padre. En las esquinas de la azotea colocaron antorchas que con humos de colores resplandecían dándole al momento el ensueño.

- Se ve fantástico

- A que lo es… A Lindsay le fascina – masculló pero Serena ya no lo escuchó

Había dispuesto una mesa con todos los manjares que a la joven le gustaba y otra más para disfrutar la cena. Encendió las velas y dejó las luces apagadas. Ahora estaban en la cima del mundo, allí donde podían tocar las estrellas con solo estirar la mano.

& & & &

Setsuna no podía seguir jugando con el futuro del universo. Ismael lo sintió, esa sacudida brutal de energía que empezaba a despertar dentro de Lindsay. No otro error, ya una vez permitió que alguien se colara por los corredores del tiempo pero hoy remediaría su equivocación. Mataría a la chiquilla sin averiguaciones previas, hay sacrificios que se deben hacer por la paz del mundo. Dio un gran salto invocando a su poderoso "Grito Mortal" mientras por su cabeza solo pasaba un pensamiento "Ahora o nunca", moriría el Heredero, moriría esta noche. El rayo fue desviado y ante sus ojos la figura esbelta de su antigua amiga y compañera: Haruka

- Lo sabes – y con un movimiento le pidió se moviera

- No lo permitiré – jugueteaba en sus manos con una pequeña esfera

- Es tu destino, naciste para proteger este universo y ella destrozará nuestras vidas

- No más sacrificios por estupideces… No lo permitiré

- Muévete o te mataré también

- Inténtalo –su mirada severa se clavó sobre ella penetrándola como una daga que envenena mientras abre las entrañas

Setsuna invocó de nuevo a su elemento, Haruka no estaba transformada, de un golpe la quitaría del camino y así podría matar a la niña. Pero tardó demasiado o la rubia se movió a una velocidad majestuosa. De un fuerte golpe tumbó su arma y con otro más su abdomen dejándola tendida en el piso sin aliento.

- Entiende esto Sailor Plut yo conozco mi destino y para lo que existo, todos tenemos un fin y el mío no es proteger la tierra… Soy un Dios… Soy Dios

Un trueno resonó, se avecinaba una fuerte tormenta. Los animales se escabulleron a sus madrigueras y refugios temerosos de la ira que se desencadenaría. Pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer. Un viento helado cruzó por Tokio, un aura de miedo, desolación y muerte que estremecía al más valiente. Michiru levantó la vista, algo había despertado, un ente temerario y despiadado. Sailor Plut levantó la mirada, estaba a punto de perder la consciencia, observaba a Haruka envuelta en ese pálido y majestuoso viento que la amparaba, su mirada fría la dejó petrificada de terror. No veía a un ser humano, no era un demonio, nada que pudiera ser descrito. Las pasiones de todo un universo, vidas pasadas con sus experiencias y sentimientos renacían y morían en esos ojos zarcos

- No lo vuelvas a intentar – sentenció Haruka

Su voz ronca sonaba celestial como si proviniera de un ser desconocido, un ente divino que hechiza y a la vez aterra. La joven guerrero se volvió a poner en pie dispuesta a terminar lo que empezó aún si debía pasar por encima de Haruka. Tomó su vara de tiempo y convocó los poderes profundos del guardián Cronos. Aires majestuosos entre azul opaco y morado azulado serpentearon a su alrededor. Estaba muy mareada y apunto de terminar desmayándose

- ¿No lo entiendes? – sonrió Haruka – Soy Dios – y con un movimiento de mano desvaneció su poder dejándola ya sin consciencia en el piso

Respiró profundamente llenando sus pulmones de esas energías que el mundo entero generaba, del poder del Dios caído que cuando despertara se erguiría majestuoso ya no como un todo sino como un inconcluso pues perdió su dualidad en pro del amor. Las energías que generaba Lindsay se desprendieron de su ser, ya no acudieron al llamado de aquel que las invocó sino siguieron ese rastro de divinidad que hoy despertaba: Haruka Tenoh.

& & & &

Era su ángel, su pequeño destello de buena suerte, y al final del día Kared ni si quiera sabía que sentía, pero no importaba darle un nombre. No para él. Importaba sentir, vivirlo intensamente y saber que era el corazón noble y puro quien dicta acciones. Comenzó a llover. Entre risas corrieron al auto pero Kared tiró las llaves al agua. Serena lo llamó tonto y él se agachó buscándolas. Se levantó de improviso y casi tumba a una descuidada joven.

- Ha sido el mejor día de mi vida – suspiró la rubia ya en el auto

- Y el mío también… Me encanta la lluvia

- A veces hace que se vea muy triste la ciudad

- Pero la lluvia lava lo feo de Tokio y cuando sale el sol puedes ver un hermoso arcoiris

Llegaban a su casa. Se sentía una princesa de un cuento de hadas. Se quedaron en la puerta riendo por cómo habían terminado de empapados. Sus ojos azules frente a esos ojos verdes. Ojala pudiera leer su mente, entrar en lo profundo de su alma para saber por qué la veía de esa forma

- Porque no sé… Natalie dice que es amor, porque la persona que amo no me ama como yo quiero pero ni siquiera sé a qué… – guardó silencio perdiéndose en esos bellos ojos azules

Serena tampoco lo entendía, ni siquiera estaba segura fuera amor porque seguía jurando que amaba a Darien, él siempre sería su vida, su destino, su mundo… Y entonces ¿Kared que era? Una especie de magia, hechizo raro que cae de la nada, el ángel que te lleva a las entrañas de las pasiones, instintos fusionados de humanos y dioses. Sentía y no, vivía y no…Kared la tomó del mentón mientras ella seguía hablando sobre el bello día que pasaron juntos. La besó, primero en un toque apenas perceptible de sus labios, luego con mayor intensidad hasta que ese roce se convirtió en un desmedido deseo, el amor que se trasmite de uno a otro. Se quedó allí sintiendo sus brazos y lloró presa del amor.

- Te amo, por eso vuelvo a ti – le susurró al oído sin recordar que era sordo – Te amo Kared

El niño se quedó perplejo sin dar cabida a lo que sucedía. Cerró los ojos y le pidió se lo repitiera pues la escuchaba… oía su hermosa voz. Era mejor de lo que imaginó, un sonido celestial, canto mágico de arcángeles ¡Qué lindo sonaba en los labios de su preciosa niña! Se abrazó de ella para besarla en la mejilla. Ya no podía pedirle más a la vida

- Repítelo

- Te amo – le musitaba – Te amo


	16. Mal día

"_Historias que con el lento paso del tiempo se convierten en leyendas."_

**16.Mal día**

Haruka se cayó de la cama y fue tal el estrépito que despertó a Michiru. La joven violinista en lugar de ayudarle a levantarse rió animadamente observando a su amante enredada en las colchas en medio piso. En cuanto pudo dejar de reír se quejó de dolor de estómago. Por suerte la joven corredora ya había logrado encontrar cómo zafarse y regresar a la cama.

- Mala – rió Haruka algo apenada

- Anda ven – la cobijó entre sus brazos como a un niño pequeño – Tontilla

- Búrlate – volvió a sonreír

Pero su día de mala suerte apenas empezaba. Michiru en cuanto se fijó en lo tarde que era la aventó lejos para salir disparada a la universidad. La corredora se rascó la cabeza, su día pintaba entre extraño y algo malo. Volteó al calendario para estallar en carcajadas, era Domingo. Se recostó de nuevo y cruzó los brazos detrás de su nuca. Cuenta regresiva.

- ¡Es domingo! – gritó sabiendo que ella había vuelto, olía su perfume a kilómetros

- Lo sé – masculló enfadada – y hoy se lava la ropa – de un jalón quitó la ropa de la cama tirando a la confiada joven

Puso la ropa en la lavadora, odiaba el cacharro pues tenía un seguro a prueba de niños que ni ella podía quitar. Nada más qué lavar. Le dio gusto ver que toda la ropa cupo en una carga. Fue a la cocina a preparar su desayuno.

- No te escaparás malvada – la sujetó de la cintura la rubia

- ¡Bájame! – gritaba entre risas

Terminó sentada sobre la lavadora. Reía como nunca mientras Haruka amenazaba con hacerla pagar por tirarla de la cama. Buscaba su vientre, y ella enloquecida intentaba detener esas ágiles manos. Terminó pidiendo piedad pues le hacía demasiadas cosquillas en su absurdo juego. Su rubia amante la miró fijamente deleitándose con esa hermosa imagen.

- Mala – musitó besando su cuello

- Pido tregua – suspiraba sintiendo que la pasión se desencadenaba

Buscó sus labios saciando el anhelo. Una pequeña descarga de energía pasó entre sus labios y siguió corriendo a través de sus cuerpos. Michiru rió quejándose por siempre llevarse la peor parte de sus besos: descargas eléctricas

- Es raro…

- ¿El qué?

- Huele a quemado

- ¡El desayuno! – gritó la violinista

Efectivamente de su desayuno no quedaban más que vestigios de ceniza y carbón. Lo tiró en la basura y abrió el refrigerador en busca de algo qué comer. Entonces escuchó el ruido más atroz y espantoso que hubiera podido oír en su vida, hasta corrió por su pluma transformadora. No, no era un enemigo ni el famoso fin del mundo. Su cafetera explotó, a ésta siguió la licuadora, el microondas y todo artefacto conectado a la luz, hasta los focos tronaron.

- No puede ser – entonces recordó algo más que se conectaba a la luz – ¡La ropa!

No fue un buen día para levantarse, eso lo sabía ya Haruka y Michiru apenas lo averiguaba. Su ropa estaba regada por doquier algunas prendas rotas, otras llenas de grasa, aceite y ennegrecidas por la explosión, otras tantas mojadas y finalmente se vio media vestida y sin nada para ponerse. Se sentó en la sala y enseguida se activó el sistema contra incendios mojando todo el departamento

- No debí levantarme – se decía a sí misma – y recordaré no ser limpia, ahora no tengo ropa

- Es cierto – reía Michiru recordando que anoche llenó el tambo de ropa sucia

- Ah qué mal

Cómo saldría de casa, lo único que tenía era esa camisa que apenas si le llegaba a la mitad de los glúteos, su ropa interior para dormir y los calcetines de ositos que le regaló su sirena y siempre usaba en las noches.

- Me iré a la cama hoy no es un buen día para andar por allí

& & & & &

Lo soñó tantas veces que no podía creerlo, tal vez solamente fue una fantasía, tal vez despertara siendo aún sordo. Quizá por eso no quería levantarse aunque mucho de ello se debía que había tenido el más delicioso sueño: Él y Serena. Cerró con fuerza los ojos intentado volver a dormir pero el ruido de la podadora lo estaba enloqueciendo ¿Ruido? Sí escuchaba un sonido retumbante y horrible afuera. De un salto corrió a la ventana observando al jardinero trabajando. Nuevos sonidos vinieron a él. Primero ese ligero y dulce murmullo, luego las pequeñas voces y él sentía enloquecer sin encontrar qué estaba sucediendo. Se rellenó los oídos de algodón para que aquel torbellino disminuyera así como su dolor de cabeza.

- Kared – le golpeó su madre en la espalda – tú y yo tenemos que hablar

- ¿Llegué muy tarde?

- ¡De Serena Tsukino!

- Ah – musitó volviendo a la cama

- Isaac – bramó la mujer – ¿A dónde se supone vas?

- Al deportivo, estoy harto de ti… de esta casa… y de ser patético… Jugaré tenis

- ¡No sabes jugar tenis! – le gritó

- Cuando jugamos – regresó sobre sus pasos – siempre ganamos

- Porque son juegos de pareja y yo soy tu pareja…

- ¡Juego bien!

El niño se rascó la cabeza, qué diferente se oía la voz de su padre. Hubo un tiempo en que ansiaba escucharlo que la imaginó, pero hoy nada parecía lo que él creyó. Su madre tenía una voz temeraria, ahora entendía por qué todos le temían, en cada palabra que decía había una fiereza y determinación imposible de explicar, mientras la de su padre era dulzura un poco parecida a la de Serena… Rió animadamente para caer de la cama

- Cada día estás más loco – dijo su madre

- ¡Teléfono! – lo tomó y marcó el número a casa de Lindsay ¿Cómo sabría lo que la gente decía? No tenía idea qué significaban las palabras. Colgó

Se sacudió el cabello. Cómo supo que Serena le dijo que lo amaba ¿y si no lo dijo? Quizá dijo otra cosa. Nunca había escuchado a otro ser humano hablar, así que era difícil saber lo que significaban los sonidos que pronunciaba. Se vistió y salió corriendo de la casa

- ¡Lindsay! – gritaba en las calles como desquiciado

& & & & &

Mina ya no sabía qué más hacer por su gato. Cada cosa, olor o comentario le recordaban a Hotaru. Ya le dolía la cabeza. Se sentó en el piso en espera que el llanto del animalito despertara a Rei y le ayudara a resolver el problema

- Hola lindo – saludó Andrómeda

- ¡Así me dijo una vez Hotaru!

- Oh – se sonrojó – quería animarte no hacerte llorar más, lo siento

- No te apures TODO lo hace llorar

- Qué mal – sonrió – anda iremos juntos a buscarla… ¿O te quedarás a seguir llorando?

- ¿Puedo quedarme?

- ¡No! – gritó – ve y busca a esa niña – sí, su oportunidad para descansar un poco

- Bien – se sonó la nariz – Hotaru ¡Hotaru!

Mina salió a buscar a su hermosa amiguita. Ya se había levantado, estaba en el templo orando. Se veía tan angustiada, tal vez hubiera tenido otro terrible sueño. Se acercó para confortarla pero se detuvo por una sensación de miedo que le llegó de pronto. Temía tanto la rechazara de nuevo.

- Mina – saludó tranquila

- ¿Quieres salir? Es domingo y deberíamos divertirnos… Si quieres

- No, tengo trabajo

- Bien –se dio la media vuelta mientras una lágrima corría por mejilla – claro, fuera Natalie y tienes tiempo de sobra – por suerte la dama del fuego no la escuchó

Se quedó sentada en las escaleras del templo. Pensaba en ella, en lo que sucedió ese día, en cuánto la animaba Lita para retractarse y confesar que había algo más que una amistad. Pero seguía temiendo, a tantas cosas que ya era difícil encontrar qué la detenía de verdad.

- Buen día – la saludó William – necesito tu ayuda

- Hoy no, es domingo

- Por favor – suplicó el muchacho – he encontrado una pequeña red de fraudes y…

- ¿Y por qué no? Es domingo, será como una cita – sonrió la joven

- ¿Una cita? – y su mirada se quedó clavada en ese reflejo a lo lejos

- ¿Ella nos ve?

- Si te refieres a la jovencita que siempre me ve con ganas de asesinarme sí

- ¡Bésame William!

- ¿Cómo?

- Que me bese – lo jaló hacia sí para ser ella quien besara. El joven se quedó totalmente perdido. Saboreaba aquellos pasionales arrebatos con tanto ahínco que de pronto era él quien estaba besando con ese loco frenesí

- Besas muy rico – tomó algo de aire

- ¡Pues entonces sígueme besando!

Serena no supo exactamente qué hacer, sus ojos saltaban de su rostro en forma graciosa, como si fueran a salirse de sus cuencas. Tartamudeó sin poder quitar su mirada de esas piernas desnudas tan hermosas y fuertes, nunca la había visto sin pantalones, en sí siempre la veía vestida. Haruka la invitó a entrar con un ademán alguien podría pasar y verla a medio vestir.

- Tenía ganas de platicar contigo – comenzó a decir la niña de coletas

- Te escucho ¿Quieres agua? Es lo único que hay

- Qué le pasó a tu casa Haruka – veía atónita cómo aquel sitio terminó como un verdadero campo de batalla

- Nada – sonrió con esa seducción irresistible – ¿Qué tienes?

- Quisiera saber… Si… es que yo – cómo confesaba que estaba totalmente confundida – Es que tengo dudas de matemáticas

- Ah y de cuando acá te angustia eso

- Desde que descubrí que son útiles – sonrió recordando a Kared – ¿Te has preguntado si algún día podemos aspirar a una vida común? Hotaru desapareció, tenemos el problema del Heredero… que no acabo de entender… Luego el enemigo, la nave, el ángel… Darien diciendo mil cosas. Kared… – guardó silencio dándose cuenta que acaba de llegar al punto de su felicidad y agonía

- Nunca seremos iguales a los demás. Y sí, puede ser nunca aspiremos a una tranquilidad como el resto de humanos pero a veces amamos lo que somos y si no… es hora de cambiar – sonrió – Cabeza de bombón, no te angusties tanto, la vida siempre es más simple de lo que parece y a veces sólo debes vivirla y olvidar cuestionarse tanto o el cómo debe ser, el corazón dicta más verdades que la razón

Michiru llegaba por fin con el mandado y la ropa para Haruka. Serena se despidió.

- Parece algo perdida – comentó la violinista

- Un día debemos crecer y encontrar nuestro sitio, supongo no acaba de hallar el suyo – rió – Me da lástima cabeza de bombón, creo quiere algo más que ser princesa o estar con Darien eternamente

- ¿Lo dejó de amar? – frunció el ceño algo confundida

- ¿Y si así es?

- Ah no sé – rió Michiru – Por lo pronto creo me gusta tenerte así… a medio vestir – sus ojos seductores no dejaban de observarla pensaba en las bellas piernas que tenía, en sus caderas, su piel y sus labios. Haruka se recargó en la pared esperando por ese algo

Michiru la miró con seducción y ella contestó levantando la ceja divertida, se acercó a la rubia para darle un cálido beso y susurrarle al oído lo hermosa que era. Haruka rió, antes que se fuera la sujetó con fuerza del brazo. La deseaba. Con el dorso de los dedos recorrió su angelical rostro de artista ¿Por qué la provocaba? ¿Qué ganaba enloqueciéndola? Se acercó peligrosamente y su nariz quedó en su cuello, exhalo ese aroma único que reconocería a kilómetros de distancia. Repitió cuánto la anhelaba, cuánto la amaba y la extrañaba

- Pero si estoy contigo

- Yo qué se – renegó la rubia sin soltarla

La joven de cabellera aguamarina la abrazó .Se quedaron así dejando que el tiempo continuara en los seres ajenos al amor. La rubia besó su cuello y Michiru cerró los ojos cediendo por primera vez sin tanto jugueteo a los encantos de su amante.

& & & & &

La siguió presa de ese instinto extraño que la invadía cuando se traba de Mina. Ahora la feliz pareja platicaba animadamente con otros muchachos. Debía regresar a casa, olvidar y deshacerse de ese amor que la estaba destrozando. Respiró profundamente sabiendo que debía dejarla ir.

- Tengo algo especial para ti – oyó una seductora voz que la espantó

- No tengo tiempo

- La mejor inversión de tu vida… ¿Cuánto dinero tienes? – interrogó el extraño

Rei se quedó totalmente embelezada. Miró atentamente al hombre y sin más sacó cuanto dinero traía en su bolsillo. Unos segundos después se encontraba al otro lado de la ciudad sin saber cómo llegó allí o lo que sucedió.

- ¡Cómo llegué aquí! – gritó viéndose perdida

Miró su reloj. Había pasado cerca de seis horas. Se frotó el arco de la nariz intentando encontrar qué le sucedió. Su último recuerdo era ese hombre extraño y después nada. No tenía dinero para el autobús de regreso

- A caminar – se animó a sí misma – tal vez con eso recuerde qué sucedió

Llegó ya noche a la casa. Su abuelo corrió a recibirla, entre júbilos y gritos le dieron la bienvenida. Nicolás la abrazó con tanta fuerza y brusquedad que la pobre muchacha creyó moriría estrujada.

- Me perdí es todo

- Creímos no volvería – lloraba Nicolás

- ¿Y Mina? – observó que en su cuarto ya no estaban sus cosas

- ¡Cómo que y Mina! Señorita Rei no se acuerda que la echó

- ¡Yo!

- ¡Rei! – jadeaba Serena – Rei – gimoteaba – creí que nunca te volvería a ver

- ¿Qué paso chicas? – miró sus rostros preocupados

Enloqueció de repente. Había hecho una fuerte donación a un a compañía de la que todavía no lograban averiguar mucho. Cuando Mina la intentó detener ella le gritó que no se metiera…

- Después le confesaste la ambas

- Sí – rió Amy – lo siento, es que creímos que habías enloquecido de amor – volvió a reír

- Terminaste corriéndola

La abofeteó, le dijo lo cansada y harta que estaba de sus niñerías, de sus juegos sin sentido, necesitaba sentirse libre, vivir intensamente y la dejara ser feliz con Natalie. Confesó entre gritos que vivía para adorar a esa niña de ojos marrones.

- No puedo recordarlo

- Fue el peor pelito que han tenido… estabas muy rara – comentaba Lita – pero no tuvimos oportunidad de mucho porque tomaste un taxi

- Y ya no supimos de ti – concluyó Amy

- ¿Y Mina?

- En mi casa – dijo Lita

- Qué hice

& & & & &

Sus malestares ya eran demasiados para pasar desapercibidos. Michiru volvió a marearse. Se sentó y Lindsay al momento le acercó un vaso con agua, sacó un dulce de su bolsita y ella contestó a todas sus atenciones con una sonrisa. Le agradeció por acompañarla a recoger los resultados, odiaba tener a Haruka cerca, se ponía tan ansiosa que lo único que hacía era asustarla más de lo que ya estaba. Por fin salió la enfermera para darle sus estudios.

- ¿Y?

- Pues está embarazada…

- ¿Embarazada? – gritó la niña rompiéndole el tímpano

La joven violinista se quedó paralizada, los resultaron se deslizaron de sus dedos cayendo al suelo mientras su mirada se perdía en la nada ¿Cómo se embarazó? Oía a lo lejos los gritos de Lindsay… regresó a esa noche, a ese momento que sintió el amor de forma diferente, fue la noche que vivieron su romance en el palacio de Dios, entonces la rubia tenía razón y las estatuas sí se movieron ¡Se lo dijo tantas veces! Pero ella creyó deliraba de pasión o estaba intentando tomarla con la guardia baja… ¿Se embarazó? ¿De Haruka? ¡Y quién más!

- Felicidades señora – sonrió la enfermera

- ¿Tienes un amante? – fue directa

- No, debe haber un error

- Hola preciosas – llegaba tarde Haruka – deja ver eso – recogió las hojas del suelo – ¿Embarazada?

- Es un error – afirmó la chiquilla

- Felicidades corazón – abrazó a su amada sirena – Aquí dice que tienes dos meses de embarazo

- Sí – hizo una mueca de enfado – hablamos después necesito ir por eso de la vitamina

- Yo voy – y como perrito faldero se fue tras ella. Una mirada colérica la detuvo en seco. Se sentó en las banquitas a esperarla y con su mirada suplicante de cachorro desvalido le pidió a la niña la cuidara

Al terminar la consulta se fueron a un café. Lindsay estaba muy distraída, por un momento la joven pintora creyó que podía adivinar algo sobrenatural ocurrió

- Es un error – le musitó

- ¿El qué?

- El embarazo

- ¿Cuál?

- Olvídalo – miró a la rubia quien ya se carcajeaba – ¿Sucede algo Lind?

- Sí… Quiero saber cómo ocurre

- ¿Qué cosa? – se quedó esperando

- Cómo las personas cambian tanto – desvió la mirada – no es nada, tuve un mal día… Y me encantaría seguir la charla pero no tengo ánimos para ello – se levantó de la mesa – me voy a casa… ¡Yo se llegar! –agregó al ver que Michiru dejaba su lugar también

- Déjala – la tomó de la mano – a veces es necesario estar solos – musitó la rubia

- Por fin solas. Así que hora de saber qué sucedió.

- Cómo me embaracé – lo preguntó sin preámbulos

- Por no usar métodos anticonceptivos… ¿No te los enseñaron en la escuela?

- Tonta, cómo me embaracé de ti, por tu sonrisa boba sé que crees es tuyo

- Una prueba de ADN lo dirá – rió la joven – Porque somos especiales y es algo que puede darse, supongo esa noche algo se activó en el Palacio y adiós a nuestra vida pacífica, tendremos un bebé – sonrió encantada

- Espero se parezca a mí en el carácter – se abrazó a ella

- Será hermoso porque será idéntico a ti

La idea las llenaba de ilusión, nunca creyeron tener la oportunidad de tener un bebé y a pesar de los avances tecnológicos Haruka no parecía estar muy de acuerdo con la idea, quería un poco de paz y vivir la vida sin tensión ni responsabilidad… es decir no perseguir niños, no pañales, no llantos o desvelos, no juntas escolares, festivales… No ese tipo de ilusión que es tan fácil de desvanecerse

- Será lindo – sonreía la rubia llena de dicha

- Sí – y una sonrisa escapó del rostro de Michiru – No puedo creerlo… me haré otra prueba no quiero nos hagamos ilusiones a lo tonto

- ¿Y qué le dijiste a Lindsay?

- Nada, estábamos tan perplejas que no se me ocurrió nada… Le diremos a todos que fue inseminación o algo así… No creo quieras explicarles nuestros planes…

- Claro que no – rió a carcajadas – No te preocupes yo me encargaré de todo… Incluyendo a Setsuna – musitó a su oído sabiendo que era ella quien le preocupaba tanto

& & & & &

La vio sentada en el parque. Estaba totalmente ausente. Se paró frente a ella y con su sonrisa encantadora le gritó que nunca tuvo una amiga más bella ni con la voz más angelical que ella. A Lindsay esta vez no le hizo gracia pues ya le había dicho cuánto le fascinó besar a Serena, escuchar su voz, descubrir que la amaba más de lo que imaginó, bla, bla, bla…

- ¿Eso no son celos? – interrogó el niño

- Sí – musitó enfadada – ¿Le dirás a tu madre escuchas?

- No sé… es raro y no puedo saber qué sucede a mi alrededor… Sabes, me duele mucho la cabeza – se sentó cerca de ella – he pasado todo el día corriendo de un lugar a otro y es confuso, es nuevo… Quisiera silencio un instante

- Te puedo ayudar – balbuceó

- Me encantaría, gracias – silencio – ¿por qué te encelas? Yo no me enfadé por lo del estúpido regalito de mi hermanita

- Es lindo… y sí te enfadaste casi me lo arrancas

- Quería verlo – emitió un pequeño gruñido – ella es tan… linda… y me agradaba cuando sabía estaba equivocada. Tuvo razón con mi padre, supongo que…

- ¿El qué? – rió animadamente – ¿Celos?

- A mí me da igual ella, me importas tú y no quiero te lastime… Nadie… Ni ella o… Nadie… te quiero Lindsay

- Yo también – lo besó en la mejilla

- ¡Ajá! – casi salta Mina encima de ellos

- ¿Hola?

- "EngañaSerenas" – bramaba furiosa – Mina Aino te castigará en nombre de la diosa del amor

- ¿Qué le pasa? – gemía Lindsay aterrada por sus gestos

- "EngañaSerenas" ¿Son novios? Confiésalo – se fue sobre la pobre niña

- ¡No! – gritó Lindsay – es mi mejor amigo y punto

- Bien… ¡Porque te voy a vigilar! – su ojo derecho saltó y Kared también tuvo la intensión de hacerlo pero la loca niña lo había sujetado de la camisa con furia – Te veo – señaló sus ojos y luego los de él – y puedes ser el próximo niño mártir a manos de la diosa del amor

Lindsay meneó la cabeza. La próxima vez que quisiera estar sola se iría a su casa, por lo menos allí le podía poner seguro a la puerta y sentirse a salvo de niñas maniáticas. Rió animadamente, cómo podían creer que había algo más entre ella y Kared. Lo miró con detenimiento para reír más fuerte. Lo amaba demasiado pero no a esos extremos. ¿Cómo lo pensaron? Y si lo consideraba detenidamente eso parecían: novios.

& & & & &

Serena por fin hizo algo bien. Había investigado la serie de fraudes que azolaban la zona norte de Tokio. Todos coincidan con pérdida momentánea de la razón y memoria, los mismos síntomas de Rei. Ahora podía presentarle una buena disculpa a Mina pero la morena no quiso.

- Iremos allá – dijo terminando la discusión

- Pero y Mina… – parecía no importaba pues ahora la arrastraba en dirección al sitio

Allí ya estaba Artemis y Andrómeda. Esperaban por ellas para comenzar el ataque. Serena saltó espantada, no serían ellos quienes atacaran, siempre eran los malos y ellas defendían al planeta. Andrómeda rió alegremente. Se encaminó al hombre y antes de llegar a él una fuerza extraña lo sacudió.

- ¡Es energía maligna! – gritó Artemis – prepárense

- ¡Vamos chicas! – animó Serena

La energía ascendió a lo alto del cielo. De ella se desprendieron varios destellos más hasta que unas nubes cubrieron esa pequeña extensión de tierra. La Estrella Negra acaba de hacer su aparición. Emitiendo destellos de energía buscaba capturar al humano. La aguerrida Sailor Júpiter comenzó a disparar rayos a diestra y siniestra sin darse cuenta que ponía en peligro a sus propias amigas

- ¡Basta Júpiter! – gritó Sailor Marts sintiendo el roce de uno de su ataques

- ¡Chicas! – llegaba Sailor Venus – ¡Cadena de amor de Venus! – sujetó a la nave – ahora Júpiter un trueno como nunca lo has lanzado

Ahora se agregaba el poderoso Ángel Negro. Sus garras rozaron el cuerpo del indefenso humano. Éste cayó al suelo y la criatura comenzó a generar una poderosa bola de energía en su pecho.

- ¡Vamos Sailor Moon! Nosotros nos haremos cargo del ángel ¡Fuego de Marte!

La creación divina se dio la vuelta enfurecida. Gimió aterrorizando a cuanto ser pudo escucharle. Saltó sobre Sailor Marts y de un golpe la dejó inconsciente

- Detente – pidió Sailor Moon

- ¡Vete de aquí! Esto no es asunto de mortales… ¡El cristal me pertenece! ¡Me pertenece! Tú no sabes lo que está por venir

- Podemos ser amigos, ambos queremos defender el plantea…

- ¡Te equivocas! Tú quieres defenderlo y yo gobernarlo

Por fin el cristal estaba fuera del cuerpo del hombre. La luz brillaba dejándolas ciegas. Entre esos destellos distinguieron el pequeño octágono en el que resplandecía el símbolo de Plutón. El objeto se elevó por el cielo para lanzar un haz de luz al que se dio la tarea de seguir.

- ¡Debemos detenerlo! – gritó Júpiter – Sailor Moon ve tras él, nosotros nos encargamos de la nave

- Bien – corrió tras el cristal pero el ángel no estaba dispuesto a tener más contratiempo. Levantó la garra y con fuerza le propinó un golpe a la guerrera

- Tú no vas – y emprendió el vuelo siguiendo a su amado cristal

- No lo permitiré – tras él salió Tuxedo Mask

& & & & &

Las energías desatadas estaban reaccionando sobre los seres humanos. Lindsay rió, el pequeño sonido de siseo que generaba en su movimiento desquiciaba a más de un ser. Tenía suerte de ser sorda. Se retiró su aparato auditivo. No podía afectarle lo que no existía para ella, Kared se volvió a equivocar, no era tan especial escuchar. Elevó su plegaria a los dioses, dejó que su cuerpo se volviera uno con la naturaleza. Lentamente su energía comenzó a crecer haciendo brillar la cruz que Michiru le regaló. Cerró los ojos percibiendo con exactitud a dónde se dirigía el cristal.

- Eres mío – abrió los ojos apareciendo al final de ese hospital

- ¡Lo tengo! – musitó el Ángel Negro impactándose contra Lindsay

- Auch – se quejó la niña – eso dolió – el cristal rodó unos metros lejos de ella

- ¡Es mío! – gritaba totalmente desquiciada la criatura

- Creo también te afectó el cristal… Ve a tu casa ¡Vete! – descargó un poco de su poder en la bestia para calmar sus ímpetus. La momento el ángel cayó al piso inconsciente – ¿A dónde se fue el cristal? – miró a todos lados dándose cuenta desapareció – Esto es muy malo – musitó

Una fuerte explosión sacudió el lugar. Salió al aire libre observando el poderoso monstruo que se aproximaba. Tal parecía que a Dios le gustaban los juegos, había enviado a esa criatura a recuperar su preciado objeto. La niña levantó la ceja divertida y se retiró de su camino. Ella lo dejó de sentir así que esperaba de un momento a otro la bestiecita regresara sobre sus pasos dándose cuenta que el brillo del cristal cesó por completo

- ¡No! – gritó

- Mala suerte – musitó la niña – ni tuyo ni mío – se desvaneció entre pétalos de rosas

- ¡No! – pero olía en el aire otro cristal. La bestia enloquecida se lanzó a buscarlo

Se dirigió a los departamentos donde vivía Amy. Con furia arrasó con el parque buscándola desesperadamente. La jovencita ya lo había visto y apenas alcanzó a transformarse. Se preparó para atacar pero la criatura tenía prisa, no perdería tiempo y fuerzas con nimiedades. Con un movimiento de sus garras invocó a la tierra para que la sujetara. Sailor Mercury gritó sintiendo cómo aquella monstruosidad extraía toda su energía. Una pequeña luz que crecía comenzó a destellar en su pecho.

- ¡Amy! – gritó el pequeño desesperado viendo a su hermana morir

- ¡No! Aléjate Henok ¡No! – gritaba luchando contra las fuerzas naturales que la sujetaban

Dirigió su ira contra el pequeño latoso y el destello de energía que emitía. Sus garras apenas rozaron el rostro del infante pues el Ángel Negro llegó a tiempo. Sus colmillos se calvaron en sus brazos impidiéndole dañar al niño. Con sus alas provocó un fuerte aire que los elevó lo suficiente para dejarlo caer y hacerle daño.

- ¡No! – gritaba la bestia de Dios

- ¡Eres mío! – sangraba la criatura celestial

- ¡Rapsodia acuática de mercurio! – por fin lograba liberarse

La monstruosidad hizo jirones de su ala derecha. Con un golpe mortal lo dejó tirado boca arriba y clavó sus afiladas uñas en su vientre mientras el ángel gemía.

- Implora por piedad – le musitó al oído

- Piérdete

La sangre corría como ríos alimentando la tierra. La naturaleza enfurecida se sacudió pues bebía la divinidad de su creador. El sol se ocultó y la zona quedó sumida en las tinieblas gracias al poder de Sailor Mercury. El demoníaco ser levantó la mirada buscando a su enemigo sin soltar a su presa.

- Se acabó – musitó la voz de la niña

Y la bestia de Dios se desvaneció en un grito de terror.

& & & & &

La niebla se había disipado. Abrazaba a su niño, sorprendida de hallarlo con vida, no tenía más que un rasguño ligero y entre sollozos agradeció a su nuevo Dios por salvarlo, por escuchar su llanto y súplicas. Levantó la mirada buscando al Ángel Negro entre aquella espesura que se disipaba. La criatura se tambaleaba ligeramente, apenas había dado tres pasos volvió a desplomarse por lo delicado de sus heridas

- Espera aquí Henok

- No vayas – gimoteó su hermano aferrándose a su blusa – No vayas

- Escóndete y espera… Por favor, no me pasará nada. Te lo prometo – lo besó en las mejillas – estaremos a salvo

Observó con cautela a la poderosa bestia alada sin saber si debía ayudarla o aprovechar para deshacerse de una buena vez de él. El Ángel se sacudió presa de pequeñas convulsiones. Estiró sus garras aferrándose al suelo que bebió su sangre. Amy observó cómo lentamente aquellas grotescas manos tomaban forma humana. Su cuerpo negro se deshacía de sus alas dejando rastros de piel ensangrentada. Su rostro se deshizo de cualquier facción grotesca regresando a su humanidad.

- No puede ser – musitó Amy retrocediendo sin dar crédito a lo que veía

- ¡Dios! – gritó presa del intenso dolor

- Melissa – musitó observando lo que la metamorfosis dejó – Melissa

- ¡Dios! – convulsionó por última vez

Desde las sombras Haruka observaba atenta lo que su cedía. En sus brazos cargaba a Lindsay que yacía inconsciente. Su mirada se desvió al cielo, estaban tan solos como la mujer lo decía, nadie los escuchaba… eran los condenados y ella ahora sostenía entre sus brazos el futuro, al Heredero de ese Dios que los olvidó. Sus ojos destellaron un brillo rojo siniestro. Desapareció del sitio sin dejar rastros de su presencia.


	17. Los Dioses

"_Historias que con el lento paso del tiempo se convierten en leyendas."_

**17.Los dioses**

Había faltado más de una semana al trabajo, estaba tan pálida que le daba la razón a su madre: parecía un muerto. Se recostó de nuevo mientras su latoso hermano seguía brincándole encima preguntándole molesto cómo quitarle las pilas al gato llorón. Miró a Artemis y su montón de pañuelos desechables sucios por el llanto que no cesaba. Una semana más y Hotaru seguía sin aparecer. Buscaban todos los días con desesperación, esperaban en las noches por la Estrella Negra surcando los cielos, pero nada.

- El timbre – gritaba el pequeño corriendo a su alrededor

- ¿Quién?

- Fabela – dijo el hombre al otro lado de la puerta

Abrió lentamente observando al caballeroso hombre sosteniendo un ramo de rosas, unos chocolates y una especie de regalo. Ella sonrió con la poca energía que tenía, lo invitó a pasar y se tendió en el sillón observándolo.

- Pues veme, soy un milagro viviente – reía el hombre terminando de platicar su historia de sobrevivencia que Amy no había escuchado por no ir al trabajo – Me iban a sacar mis tripas

- Pulmones – lo corrigió – era una operación no sacarlos

- Bueno como sea aguafiesta – sonrió y el niño le saltó encima – Cómo estás campeón… Pues que nada de nada… estaba sanito, un poco intoxicado y con un buen arañazo en mi cabeza mira – se inclinó mostrando la herida

- Sí, mi madre me dijo, de hecho llegó echa una furia por la incompetencia de los residentes, casi te abre por un error de estudios – reía

- Pues me salvé… Y luego supe que enfermaste – se veía tan preocupado por ella

- No te apures

- Pues bueno – sonrió – campeón te traje un regalito – le sonrió al niño – Es precioso… No sabía que la doctora tuviera un niño pequeño

- Si puedes mantenlo en secreto, es mío… pero mi mamá creyendo era muy joven y lo adoptó como suyo – los ojos de Mitche se abrieron desmesuradamente. El niño seguía brincando sobre él. Ella rió a carcajadas – No es cierto

- Ah… ¿Quieres salir a que te de la luz? Te vez un poco lúgubre y de ultratumba

- Gracias por el cumplido… mejor hazme un favor

- El que quieras

Mitche no creyó que la haría de niñero, se sentía feliz con su niño trepado en sus hombros babeándole el cabello con caramelo y en el brazo su canasta con su gato llorón. No podía creer que hubiera una enfermedad del llanto como tal para los animales que afectara su lagrimal al punto de parecer lloraban. No importaba, se sentía feliz ayudando a la jovencita, tal vez la próxima vez salieran los tres… o quizá solo ellos dos ¿Sería posible que se estuviera enamorando de esa niña? ¡Era una niña! Tenía apenas… bueno muchos menos años que él.

&

Nunca existió la esperada disculpa y en su lugar surgió la guerra. Mina estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de cobrar venganza, qué importaba si un tonto cristal lo originó, la hirió demasiado. Rei por su parte no tenía paciencia ni ánimo para soportar tonterías. Y entonces… El día comenzaba con otro alegato más.

- ¡Ya basta! – gritó Orión al punto de perder su ecuanimidad – Ya es suficiente, es importante entiendan corremos un gran peligro

- Sí y que debemos apurarnos con esta tonta reunión, tengo una cita con William – y sus ojitos tomaban ese brillo enamoradizo

- Eso si la policía no te detiene por otra estupidez

- ¡Ellos me odian! En especial ese teniente

Y otra vez gritos, discusiones sin sentido… Amores que se esconden en un ferviente odio, pasiones que se abrazan a la enemistad buscando sanar un corazón. Rei dio media vuelta riéndose de la rubia, que hiciera lo que quisiera y Mina cansada tomó su mochila para irse de la casa

- Estamos en peligro – musitó sabiendo que a nadie le importaría

- Yo quiero saber – comenzó Serena a decir – qué son esos cristales

- A bien – se sentía importante pues alguien se interesó en el tema – pues resulta que los cristales son poderes divinos… dones que Dios sepultó en la tierra cuando reencarnó como un ser humano. Es muy peligroso anden por allí activándose solos

- Sobretodo cuando se anidan en algún ser humano… Producen talentos especiales como las de ese hombre… él lograba que cualquiera que lo escuchara hiciera su voluntad – agregó la gata blanca – eso es terrible

- Vaya – suspiró la niña rubia – ¿y cómo podemos hallarlos antes?

- ¿? – se miraron los gatos entre ellos – No sabemos – contestó Luna

- Entonces será una batalla muy larga – se estiró perezosamente

La dama del fuego lo sabía, necesitaban hacer las paces porque de su estabilidad dependía la vida de Serena. Cuando esa nave juntara los cristales activados buscaría a la dueña del cristal de plata para quitárselo y entonces… Entonces ella estaría esperando para defenderla

- ¡Señorita Rei! – gritó Nicolás alcanzándola

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Es… Solamente quería desearle suerte, con eso de su amiga

- Gracias – sonrió amablemente – la necesitaré – musitó encaminándose a casa de Lita

Lo intentaba, con todo el ahínco pero siempre terminaba sintiéndose ofendida, agredida y anhelando verla sufrir. No, lo cierto es que se desesperaba a tal grado que terminaba perdiendo la cabeza. Cómo se dejaba de amar ¡Cómo!

&

Llegó temprano al autódromo. Se visitó con tranquilidad y esperó, según su itinerario hoy era día de wafles. Le encantaba cómo se los preparaba, se le hizo agua la boca imaginándolos. Entonces escuchó ella llegaba. Se quedó quieta en su silla intentando disimular su ansiedad.

- Haruka – musitó Joan dejando caer el almuerzo

- ¡Lo tengo! – y en una proeza fantástica alcanzó a atraparlos – casi nos quedamos sin wafles – destapaba los recipientes saboreando ese exquisito olor

- Hoy te ves tan diferente… tan…

Jamás vio algo así. Desde que la vio sintió la presión se le bajaba, era un imán. Nadie podía evitar voltear a mirarla. Leía en su mirada el fuego de pasiones y deseos que se consumían unos tras otros, la magia y misticismo que choca con la realidad. Se imponía pues su carisma llegaba a un punto en que nadie podía resistirse a Haruka Tenoh

- ¿Y? – reía nerviosamente la rubia cansada de su mirada constante

- El desayuno – rió en un vano intento por deshacerse de ese hechizo

- Wafles –se acomodó en las cajas que servían de mesa

Tan espectacular como un Dios. Una verdadera deidad que no solo se admira sino se idolatra y se rinde tributo sin esperar nada a cambio por temor o por ese sin fin de hechizos que sacuden a la mente. Se quedó observando sus ojos zarcos imaginando el ensueño. No había nada que la joven no pudiera tener, nadie que no le hiciera una reverencia o se postrara a sus pies. Una mirada suya bastaba, la elegancia, el poder, la maestría y el ensueño que consumen a los mortales… pequeños seres normales incapaces de entender la perfección. Pero había algo nuevo, algo que pronto Joan descubrió, la frialdad: un toque entre oscuro y maligno.

- ¿Te hiciste algo diferente?

- No – rió la corredora – pero me siento un tanto contenta… Sí, eso debe ser, soy la persona más feliz del mundo eso es todo

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué?

- Nada importante – volvió a reír

No podía aún gritarlo al mundo, no hasta lograr atar los cabos sueltos que podían opacar su felicidad. Su vida se resumía a Michiru y el automovilismo. Vivían para ser dos y nunca creyó que su pequeña familia podía aumentar, que se convertiría en una familia ordinaria…

&

No lo entendía. Pelearon durante largo tiempo por el mismo tema: Serena. No, su madre se equivocaba, nadie en ese mundo podía hacerlo más dichoso que esa hermosa niña. Se rió animadamente solo mientras la rubia jovencita lo miraba inquisitivamente. Él negó con la cabeza para darle a probar de su helado. El mundo era extraño, la lógica le decía que se alejara de ella y el corazón imploraba por un minuto más de amor…

- ¿Y cómo sigue tu mamá?

- Mal – musitó el niño sin darle mucha importancia – delira tanto… Suplica mucho por Lindsay, y cuando ella va a verla la sujeta con una fuerza descomunal gritándole se proteja de … Dios

- ¿Dios? – lo observó con mucha atención

- Yo que sé… delira – rió el chiquillo

Ya era el momento. Preguntó demasiado y contra los deseos de su amiguita ya estaba listo para dar el paso final. Se enamoró de Serena Tsukino. Despertó un día presa de cupido, sin saber si iba o venía, sin entender por qué suspiraba o sentía el mundo lo devastaba cuando se iba, no explicaba esas sensaciones las vivía, no razonaba escuchaba al corazón, y al final descubrió el amor.

- Bien – afinó la garganta

- Te ves muy guapo con esa corbata

- Shhh –dejó su dedo índice sobre sus labios – no me interrumpas o no lo haré bien

- Esta bien – pronunció con dificultad

- No quiero seguir perdido, no anhelo esperanzas o sueños nuevos que no vengan del alma. No pido lo entiendas sino lo sientas, no pido lo pienses sino dejes al corazón responderme… Y es cada día es más hermoso si tu estás conmigo porque te amo Serena Tsukino. No soy listo, no soy feo y me encantaría fueras mi novia ¡Serena Tsukino! ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

- Kared – sus ojitos brillaron llenos de ilusión observando esa bella rosa y al niño con su rodilla en el piso – eres muy tierno

- ¿Y eso es…?

- Es tierno – volvía a ver su mirada, esa pose dulce y esa manera tan especial en que él la veía.

Lo animó a incorporarse, entre jugueteos le decía que lo pensaría y el repetía fingiendo enfado debía contestar ya. Lo besó, con todo ese amor que se quedó pendiente, con la entrega que se da a quien se ama, con el anhelo de descubrir cada día a ese ser maravilloso, con la esperanza de haber encontrado algo más que un amigo… el alma gemela

- Te amo – musitó la jovencita – te amo

- Y yo a ti conejito

- ¿Conejito? – frunció el ceño

- Pareces un conejo con esas largas coletas… eres el conejo de la luna

- Eso no es romántico

- ¿Conejo de queso?

- ¡Eso es delicioso!

- O conejo de los videojuegos… conejo chamuscado… conejo mala suerte

- ¡Yo no soy de mala suerte!

- Eso dice Rei

- ¡Rei!

- Eres todo para mí – volvió a besarla

Entre risas y juegos continuaron su paseo. No había día que no la hiciera reír hasta que le doliera el estómago.

- Oye mira – apuntó a una librería

- ¿Te sientes bien Serena? De cuando acá te gustan los libros

- No es eso – le golpeó las costillas con el codo en una de sus tantas chiquilladas – Es Amy y ese señor tan guapo

- Ah sí creo salió en la portada de una revista muy… ¿People? ¿Times, hay una que se llame así? ¡Eres economista tú deberías conocerlo!

- Con suerte conozco dónde es mi salón – lloriqueaba la niña

- Tiene acciones en la bolsa, bueno su familia, es uno de los hombres con alto IQ en todo el mundo ¡Ah recuerdo ya! – tronó los dedos – Salió en la revista "Cerebros" es un hombre realmente brillante y extravagante, es una rareza hasta para ser genio – reía el niño – creo compró un terreno en la zona residencial más cara de Tokio para plantarse allí con un remolque a vivir… Excentricidades que la comunidad científica ignora porque su genialidad no tiene precedentes

- Si se casa con Amy sus hijos saldrán muy cabezones – se destornillaba de la risa – o cómo explicarás dónde tendrían semejante cerebro

Se quedó callada. Su mirada se quedó petrificada mientras su cerebro enloquecido buscaba por una salida. Ya no había escapatoria. Darien observó al muchacho con tanto recelo que ella hubiera jurado aún eran novios. Entre tartamudeos intentó menguar la tensión pero ninguno de los dos quería dejar pasar el momento. Kared la abrazó con fuerza parecía temer que él se la arrebatara y Serena se quejó pues la estaba apachurrando demasiado

- Es mi novia – contestó al comentario hiriente del joven

- ¿En serio? – miró atónito a Serena

- Sí… algo así – musitó la jovencita sintiéndose atrapada

- No es algo así… Somos novios – gritó el niño enfurecido

- Creo no mucho – rió Darien sabiendo que Kared explotaba muy fácilmente

- ¡Casi lo olvido! – gritó a todo pulmón – debía verme con Rei – y sin dar tiempo a más interrogatorios salió huyendo

- Es mi novia – musitó fastidiado

&

Se sentía extraña, una fuerza diferente la acompañaba y quizá eso estaba enloqueciendo a las personas. Sacó de sus bolsillos el pequeño octágono contemplándolo con cierta ensoñación. Lo dejaría esta misma tarde donde tenía el otro antes que sus admiradoras enloquecieran más. Esta tarde tuvo que correr como si fuera una estrella de cine por media calle, alcanzó a dar una vuelta completa a la cuadra antes de perderlas y si no fuera por su gran velocidad ahora mismo estaría ya sin ropa.

- Buenas noches – sonrió con galantería derritiendo los corazones de las enfermeras

- Qué guapo… Y encantador – musitaban las mujeres

- Eh – se rascó la cabeza Haruka – vengo a ver a Setsuna Meiou

- ¿Setsuna? – vivían para adorarla – no tenemos idea… ¿Haruka Tenoh?

- ¿Cómo? – tosió nerviosa pues ya sabía cómo terminaría esta escena

- Cuando fuimos a verla ya no estaba… se fue… Y en el estado que va no debe llegar muy lejos… eres tan divino… ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

- ¡No, sal conmigo! – se peleó otra de las mujeres

- En realidad… creo

Y de nuevo corría a toda velocidad evitando a su pequeño séquito que se conformaban sólo con tener una prenda de ella. Giró en una esquina y se escondió entre botes de basura.

- Definitivamente éste es el cristal más problemático que he tenido… Si supiera como demonios funciona – lo golpeaba con furia contra la pared esperando saliera el instructivo

Se echó a caminar cuidándose de cuanta persona veía. Estaba paranoica. Ahora debía preocupare por algo más que un montón de fanáticas, necesitaba encontrar a Setsuna a como diera lugar. Unas cuadras más adelante volvió a escuchar un grito estridente y ella volvió a correr perseguida por un nuevo club de fans

- ¡No es justo! – pasó como bólido por unas tiendas

Respiraba de forma entre cortada. Su corazón latía aceleradamente y sus pensamientos estaban fijos en esas multitudes que se iban sobre ella. Respiró profundamente mientras su mirada buscaba un sitio seguro dónde esconderse.

- ¡La basura! – y de un salto se quedó en un tambo

&

Amy miró a Mitche y no pudo evitar sonreír y es que insistía tanto en lograrlo que era imposible resistirse. Volvió a hacer su imitación de cada científico del laboratorio para después cargar sobre sus hombros al poderos guerrero Henok cazador de cucarachas y otros bichos asquerosos.

- Sal conmigo

- No

- Consigo la niñera

- Te casarás en un año con Arlet

- Así que es eso – reía el hombre. Acomodó su cabello que por la falta del gel esa noche se salía de su sitio con insistencia – No, iba a casarme que es distinto, terminamos… Como te explico, su manera de ver la vida y la mía chocan mucho así que no podía casarme con alguien que me presiona tanto

- ¿Y cuál es tu forma de vida?

- Vivo en un remolque y me gusta, no quiero una enorme mansión o cosas de ese estilo, me encantan los animales, tengo una gata y un perro grande y latoso, odio vestir como científico o lucir nerd me gusta vestir así tal y como soy sin fingir apariencias y punto

- ¿Y las infidelidades?

- No he salido con nadie más que tú, ni Arlet, y puedes corroborarlo con cualquiera…

- No salgo contigo de todos modos – rió observando las muecas que el chico fingía

Se retiró cerca de las diez. Le repitió a Henok que él era el hombre de la casa y debía cuidar de su hermana, debía decirle si otro hombre la visitaba o la veía en la calle, también debía recordar que si algo sucedía, lo que fuera le llamara, lo hizo repetir su número telefónico y cuando el niño lo dijo volvió a cargarlo para llamarle su campeón.

- Es un tonto – reía animadamente

Cómo le fascinaba, y sólo escuchar su voz era suficiente para hacer enloquecer a su corazón o darle urticaria. Necesitaba librarse de él, quería de verdad no envolverse en falsas ilusiones pues hacía mucho entendió el amor no era para ella. Emitió un suspiro y se despidió de su niño

- Me da tanto pesar Melissa y pensar no me deja hacer nada

- ¿Nada? – frunció el ceño el pequeño sin entender qué le decía

- Nada – rió alegremente – pórtate bien con mi madre… Ha estado muy estresada

- Yo bien

&

Se preparó para llamar a su contraparte pues estaba listo para comenzar la guerra de sucesión. Hora de heredar el trono, ya era viejo para seguir jugando, para sentir anhelo de algo más que no fuera el descanso. Hizo un recuento breve de su existencia y agradeció a las estrellas por los buenos momentos así como los no tan buenos, en especial reconoció que el amor llegó a él, su bello ángel lo amó en algún tiempo pero hoy se empeñaba en aferrarse a las cuestiones comunes y humanas. Fue un ser dichoso y lleno de bendiciones… Fue Dios. Levantó la mano invocando desde la profundidad a los condenados. Con un grito emergió la marea roja de las pasiones y esos crueles instintos que matan y destruyen, el dolor se posó sobre la faz de la tierra y entonces su mano derecha llamó a las fuerzas divinas que se quedaron en el viento y cielo amparándolo.

- Ven a mí – le llamó con vehemencia

Recordaba la primera vez que conoció a su contraparte, habían sido otros tiempos, otros mundos y ellos diferentes. Hoy vería por primera vez al heredero de su antagónico, le rendiría el honor que merecía y tal vez así pudiera entenderlo

- Sólo tú y yo – invocaba las despiadadas fuerzas de los que resultaron vencidos

Y entonces el cielo contestó con furia colosal haciendo que las mareas se elevaran como magnos gigantes devorándolo todo.

- Soy Dios – musitó y el cielo se nubló

Haruka conducía su bólido cuando una sensación estremeció su cuerpo y la hizo salir de la pista. Sintió un fuerte dolor que entró por la parte frontal derecha de su cabeza y salió por la parte posterior. Sentía el mundo se sacudía brutalmente mientras la sangre le hervía hasta consumirla y volverla a renacer para morir de nuevo. Gritó pero nadie acudió a su ayuda. Bajó la mirada convertido en lo que era: un Dios. Escuchó las plegarias, cada pensamiento de aquellos seres, cada movimiento en ese planeta, el universo entero… la tumba la llamaba… la dualidad exigía su presencia pues necesitaba orden el universo.

- Soy Dios – y levantó su mano invocando a su elemento para acudir al llamado

Isaac observó ese torbellino que pretendía levantar el suelo de donde estaba la tumba. Ante sus ojos encontró la figura de Haruka, con sus ropas destrozadas y su rostro bañado en sangre por el choque. Sonrió de forma cínica mientras la joven enfurecía. Emitió un pequeño suspiro y con un ademán la invitó a sentarse a charlar en las nubes, allí donde debieron quedarse los poderosos y omnipotentes como ellos

- Quién eres – gritó y su voz hizo retumbar el edificio amenazando con colapsarse

- Soy el principio y fin, soy luz y oscuridad, soy Dios… Yo soy Dios, todas las noches oigo tus plegarias, y observo lo que eres capaz de hacer por temor – el cielo estallo y Haruka se quedó suspendida en el aire

- No te atrevas a retarme

- No pretendo ser tu enemigo… ¿No eres muy niño para ocupar el trono? No importa – sonrió – Pensaba, pensaba mucho en ti… Te escucho cada noche y hace tiempo sé de tu existencia… Debes sentirte sola, demasiado, es un mundo construido para ellos, no para nosotros – emitió un profundo suspiro

- ¡Qué quieres! ¿Cederás tu trono y pretendes saber quién será la contraparte de tu hija? – rió con malicia – No creo sea yo quien debe preocuparte – ironizó buscando provocarlo pues esperaba desde hacía mucho este encuentro

- Me preocupa escucharte tan perdida, te refugias entre las tinieblas solitaria y ausente… Dime ¿Ella te enseñó a ser Dios? Tengo tanto tiempo de no sentirla viva… La amaba sabes, la amaba, pero ella…

- ¿Ella? – Haruka se quedó pasmada sin entender de quién hablaba

- Ella… Dios. No te preocupes, no pretendo robarte tu gloria quiero saber el por qué siento esa descomunal energía que se ha desatado en la galaxia y no puede haber más explicaciones… es la tuya

- ¿La mía? – volvió a reír con burla – Siempre creí que Isaac Sinclair tenía una energía especial pero me engañaste bien no lo hubiera imaginado… Ahora dime qué harás poderoso señor porque tienes dos herederos ¿A quién entregarás tu imperio?

- No pretendas confundir las cosas, desde el principio has sabido quién subirá contigo al trono… Y la has manipulado muy bien Es una niña tan ingenua y cegada por el amor – rió afable para mirar ese cielo azul – ya te dije, no robaré tu lugar… Quiero irme – movió los dedos llamando al cristal que la joven tenía en su poder – esto es peligroso – jugueteó con él entre sus dedos – Debes terminarlo de activar o seguirá emitiendo esos destellos y tendrás muchos… demasiados problemas… El silencio pronto vendrá, la tierra se cubrirá de oscuridad y muerte – su vista se fijó en sus ojos azules – pero eso pretendes ¿no?

- ¡Son los mortales los que una y otra vez crean esas monstruosidades… el temor se apodera de su ser, las pasiones y bajos instintos los consumen… gritan y anhelan por la sangre que el Heredero beberá…! Tú Heredero

- ¿Mi Heredero? – rió con burla regresándole su cristal – no pretendas timar a un timador

Por fin las fuerzas de sus antepasados dejaron de emanarse, demasiado poder para que esos cuerpos humanos lo soportaran y ellos lo sabían. Y en un estallido que lo cegó se desvaneció la joven rubia. Por fin se disipaban las tinieblas, el fuego y el polvo, nada restaba, ni una huella de que el mundo se sacudió porque los dioses salieron de su letargo. Isaac cerró los ojos cansado. Haruka estaba muy sola, aprendía sin ayuda cómo ocupar su sitio. Sus pensamientos se quedaron en la idea de dejar a Michiru desamparada.

&

Se recostó a su lado esperando encontrar el sosiego en el sueño. Pero tal parecía ni la propia niña lo logró. La había encontrado vagabundeando a esas altas horas y aunque intentó averiguar qué tenía prefirió callar pues entonces ella misma tendría que explicar qué hacía en la calle. No tenía corazón para mentir. Lindsay despertó en la madrugada un tanto angustiada y otro tanto sedienta. Michiru se dio la vuelta para quedar boca arriba, le preguntó con insistencia qué tenía y ella negó con la cabeza. Se sentó y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de la chica en espera que la pesadilla pasar y decidiera regresar a dormir.

- Hueles a sangre – musitó entre sueños

- Mañana me baño – contestó adormilada la violinista

Cerraba los ojos y a su mente venía el recuerdo de su amiga: Setsuna. Cuando su viento habló de protegerla supo a qué se refería, la conocía demasiado bien para saber qué estaba pasando por su mente. No lo permitiría, no más atrocidades. Y fue que algo la incitó a cometer el crimen. La sensación de proteger, ese lado oscuro que todos guardamos y aflora escondido en mil sentimientos bondadosos cuando su única intensión es saciar su propio anhelo.

- No vuelvas a hacerlo – musitó en esa oscuridad

- El qué

- Lo sabes – se acomodó Lindsay para volver a dormir – ella me odia…

Durmió un par de horas. Entre sueños sintió la calidez de un beso y despertó encontrando a su bello viento. Sonrió, extendió la mano buscando la lamparita de noche pero en su lugar tumbó el despertador. Haruka rió

- Cállate, despertarás a tu amiguita – la besó de nuevo

- Es tarde ¿Dónde estabas?

- Se descompuso mi auto

- Sí, hueles a gasolina – se recostó en su regazo dejándola arrullarla como a un niño pequeño – Te amo…

- Iré a la cocina… tengo hambre

- No, quédate conmigo… Hasta que me duerma – suplicó – he tenido pesadillas… Quiero dormir… Quiero dormir…

- Ya duérmete – rió pensando que parecía un verdadero niño pequeño – ¿Quieres un chocolate caliente?

- No, te quiero a ti – y Haruka acarició su cabeza esperando que pronto Morfeo la llevara a un bello sueño – ¿Por qué?… ¿Por qué Hito Tenoh?

- No sé – se rascó la cabeza inquieta – a veces solo lo haces

- Haruka – abrió los ojos esta vez – no me digas no lo sabes

- Eh pues… Ya duérmete tengo mucho sueño para querer hablar de él

- ¡Es tú padre!

- Era – musitó con cierto agrado – en fin son cosas que pasan ¿Por qué te angustia tanto lo que yo pude o no haber hecho?

- Dime qué hiciste

- ¿Y si descubrieras que soy una persona diferente? Alguien terrible… ¿Me dejarías de amar?

- No… sé quién eres, te conozco demasiado – volvió a cerrar los ojos dejándose llevar por esas tiernas caricias – te amo

- También yo…

&

Quería estar allí cuando ella despertara, no le importaba si se tenía que quedar una semana o una hora. Mina desistió entonces de convencerla de lo contrario, ya tenía hambre y estaba por amanecer así que la dejó. Se sentía mal, no era justo que una persona como Setsuna estuviera sola en momentos tan difíciles. Luna seguía discutiendo con Orión la posibilidad que hubiera sido el ataque de una de las bestias que sacudían a la ciudad lo que lastimó a la guardiana del tiempo.

- Buen día – saludó Darien

- Hola… Es – se veía tan extraño con su bata de doctor y esos gruesos anteojos de aumento –Aún no despierta

- Te traje café. Va estar bien Serena, te lo prometo

- No puedo creerlo, ¿Quién puede ser tan ruin para atacarla de esta forma?

- No lo sé, esta vez tenemos enemigos muy poderosos que ni siquiera se muestran… son muy peligrosos… Debes cuidarte, por el bien del mundo

- Sí, lo intento pero no voy a dejar a mis amigas desamparadas – tomó la mano de la joven morena

Setsuna comenzó a reaccionar. Abrió los ojos buscando con ansiedad algo. Su mirada se clavó en los dos jóvenes, se llevó la mano a la frente para hacer una mueca de dolor.

- ¿Cómo estás? – saludó Serena

- ¿Quién? ¿Quién? ¿Dónde… dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres?

- ¿Cómo? – dijo Darien saltando de su sitio espantado

Se llevaron todo el día realizándole pruebas. Sufría de un serio caso de amnesia y lo más seguro era que jamás recuperara sus recuerdos. Darien sentía que había algo más en ese ataque mas no había respuestas. Se marchó dejando a Michiru con la joven

- Lo siento – le musitó la violinista – pero hay secretos que aún no pueden ser revelados

Y en su rostro de ángel se dibujó esa sonrisa de satisfacción y gloria


	18. Desamores

"_Historias que con el lento paso del tiempo se convierten en leyendas."_

**18.Desamores**

Mina participaría en un concurso de talentos. Se sentía dichosa, estaba a punto de alcanzar su anhelado sueño. No dejaba de bailotear en espera por Rei. Pero quien terminó saliendo fue Natalie. Se acercó a ella solamente para inspeccionarla, ella se sonrojó delatándose, olía a Rei, olía a ese aroma raro de misticismo que tenía el templo. Su mirada la fulminó.

- Mina – salió Rei impidiendo la masacre

- ¿Duermen juntas?

- A veces – contestó con naturalidad la morena – ¡Te refieres a dormir juntas! – gritó dándose cuenta se refería a otra cosa

- Dormimos – secundó Natalie – así – e hizo el movimiento que se enseña a los pequeños para indicarles era hora de dormir

- Venía a invitarte a mi presentación, es un concurso de talentos pero creo estás ocupada

- Allí estaremos – le arrebató la invitación la chiquilla. Sus ojos azules la miraban con odio, ella sonrió con esa coquetería con la que embelezaba a la morena

- Me voy – repetía a grititos

¿Cómo permitió sucediera las cosas así? Un día el pánico se apoderó de su ser y al otro la perdió. Tenía tanto miedo que pasó de heroína a ratón asustadizo.

- La odio – y Lita reía

- Tú te lo buscaste, lo que le hiciste a Rei fue perverso

-¿Ah si? – contestó como si no lo recordara

¡Y qué esperaba! Entró en completo pánico. La besó por ese instinto, ese sentido innato de buscar la felicidad, el amor y la eternidad de sentir que se amó con toda la intensidad del corazón. Se asustó, ya no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera Rei, temía por su seguridad, estaba al pendiente del comunicador en espera de la fatalidad, el pesimismo pronto la llevó a la depresión y terminó por decir cosas que no sentía ni pensaba…

- Si supiera que la amo tanto – suspiró en la puerta del departamento de Haruka

- Voy – oyó la voz de la rubia

- Te traje una invitación a mi presentación – explicaba la chiquilla

Hubiera querido retractarse, explicar que se sentía aterrada y por su cabeza solamente pasaba la idea de escapar, cómo deshacerse de esa mirada de gitana hechicera, ese toque enigmático. Podía saber dónde estaba por su aroma, cómo le encantaba abrazarla o tocarla, pues su piel era suave y delicada… Anhelaba volver a saborear sus labios, decirle con el corazón en mano que de verdad la amaba. Se equivocó. Pero seguía cometiendo más y más errores, la agredía, la provocaba al punto de querer enloquecerla.

- Pero la culpa la tiene esa estúpida

Sí, Natalie le robaba a su hermosa sacerdotisa… ¿No la perdió cuando se le ocurrió humillarla? La dejó ir en el momento que dejó al miedo apoderarse de su ser…

& & &

Era de noche. La bóveda celeste se veía preciosa luciendo en su máximo esplendor a las estrellas. Pero para Kared hoy era un día triste. Ya no sabía cuánto tiempo tenía corriendo. Su vida se terminó mucho antes de lo que pronosticó su madre. Sí, Serena no era para él, a pesar de lo que pareciera o dijera el corazón. Su madre empeoraba día con día. Algo consumía su vida y energías y de Melissa Sinclair ya no quedaba nada. Cerró los ojos anhelado apagar todos esos sonidos que venían a él.

- ¡No es justo! – gritó

Pero la vida nunca lo es. Fue como a las dos de la tarde que emprendió la larga carrera. Después que escuchó a su padre hablando por teléfono con Saytori. Tal vez para esas horas alguien notara desapareció, nadie lo notaba, él era como un fantasma.

- ¡Por qué!

Ella lo llamaba, desesperado buscaba a Serena en las calles. Por desgracia la encontró… en manos de Darien. Él la besaba y ella se dejaba llevar por ese amor que hacía tanto se esfumó. Lo sabía, nunca lo dejó de amar, pero la ilusión persistió por mucho tiempo aún por encima de su madre. Todavía cuando volvió a correr se repetía con desesperación que no era verdad… Ella lo amaba…

- ¡Lindsay! – gritó en medio del boulevard

Siguió huyendo y ahora no sabía dónde estaba. Su corazón se quedó destrozado y la historia de amor se convirtió en un cuento de horror. Un solo beso le dio la dicha y otro más le robó el aliento para vivir.

- ¡Lindsay! – tomó aire para empezar a correr otra vez

Subió desesperado las escaleras. Ella parecía estarlo esperando. Siempre tuvieron una conexión muy especial, se entendían más en el silencio que con palabras. La abrazó con fuerza aferrado a ella como un náufrago a una tabla. Temía perderse, morir en ese vano intento por amar. Lloró amargamente, gritó y maldijo su suerte mientras ella lo consolaba

- ¿Por qué?

- Pregúntaselo a ella – masculló – tal vez no fue así

- No importa – se sonó fuertemente la nariz – Te extraño, te extraño – la abrazó de nuevo suplicando entre sollozos porque lo amara – Escapa conmigo. Escapa conmigo… No puedo, no puedo…

- ¿A dónde quieres ir?

- A… a donde quieras – balbuceaba – ella también te lastimará…

- ¿Michiru?

- Sí

- Ah

Se quedó recargado en su hombro en espera del amanecer. Cerró los ojos inhalando ese perfume exótico que tanto lo enloquecía. Musitó la amaba. Sujetó su mentón y con delicadeza la besó. Ansiaba sus labios, desesperado y enloquecido buscó hacer eterno ese beso. Ella lo sujetó con fuerza dejando al amor hacer lo suyo.

& & &

Mitche tomó la invitación, le aseguró a la rubia niña que allí estarían para escuchar su melodiosa voz, suponía que cantaba tan bonito como se oía. Mina no dejaba de verlo, enamorarse de él y después dirigir una mirada de picardía a su amiga de pelo azul. Amy se sentía atrapada, casi nunca dejaba al hombre se acercara a ella y hoy Mina los encontró en el estacionamiento de su edificio platicando. Hizo señas a la muchachita para que se fuera sin burlas. La rubia rió, ya tendría tiempo para ello. Amy meneó la cabeza, ahora sería todo un chisme… la vieron con un guapo y muy mayor hombre…

- Qué – decía Mitche – ¿Vamos juntos?

- No – le arrebató su invitación

- ¿Por qué no? – notaba estaba sonrojada – Iremos en una cena de negocios, veremos a tu amiguita y compartiremos notas

- Lo pensaré

- Nada de eso, pasaré por ti a las siete y yo consiga la niñera – le arrebató la invitación – Hasta luego preciosa

- Como si me interesaras – farfulló Amy

Se sintió algo mareada cuando llegó a casa. Apenas pudo contestarle al pequeño Henok todo estaba bien. Su madre tenía tanta prisa que no lo notó, estaba retrazada para una junta importante con el jefe del Hospital, se despidió dando las mismas instrucciones de siempre que el niño ya había memorizado y repetía al mismo tiempo que la mujer haciéndola exasperar. La puerta se cerró. Se había ido por fin, el niño saltó en los sillones y Amy se desmayó.

- ¡Amy! – gritó Henok aterrado observando el cuerpo de su hermanita tendido en el suelo

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó así? Para ella fue una eternidad. Un sueño profundo en el que escuchaba las voces lejanas y tan irreales que parecía vivirlas en un sueño. Entonces vino ese estallido que convulsionó su ser. Sus ojos se abrieron observando el terror en que se sumió la ciudad. Grandes tormentas de fuego caían sobre Tokio, el palacio de Dios emergía de la tierra, mientras en lo profundo de ese mismo sitio, la tumba era abierta. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza la sacudió de nuevo, gritó sin poder ser escuchada pues no era la única que agonizaba en aquel mar de llanto y desesperación en que se convirtió la tierra. Unos segundos después estaba en la cima de Kaioh Corp contemplando el universo entero que se arrodillaba ante el nuevo y poderoso Dios. El Heredero había subido al trono.

- No te puedo dejar ni tantito – oyó la voz del joven – ni creas hoy irás a alguno de tus tantos trabajos

- No me regañes – musitó quedándose quieta en sus brazos

- Lo siento hermosa – y con una suave caricia le acomodó el cabello – Descansa yo me haré cargo de todo

Y en el final nadie se dio por enterado de la existencia de los amantes pues uno de ellos se convirtió en el todo poderoso mientras el otro con su vida pagó por la desdicha de los condenados. En el final cuando los amantes dejaron de rezar, dejaron de creer y de amar… entonces llegó el silencio, el caos y la desesperación de los nuevos condenados porque ya no había nada más allá de la penumbra y desolación.

& & &

Las cosas con Darien terminaron mejor de lo que imaginó, aún olía a él. La recibió con gusto, tal vez era cierto y el tiempo sanaba heridas. Le dijo lo hermosa que la encontraba y ella bromeó llamándole galán de cine. La besó en la mejilla mientras la rubia contenía el aliento sabiendo que quizá no volvería a suceder. Él busco sus labios, la ansiaba tanto y es que no hallaba cómo en ese tiempo cambió tanto. Entonces… Serena se separó de él, le regresó lo último que conservaba de ese bello amor y le deseó suerte con Darina pues sabía se casaría con ella. Tuvo su anhelada oportunidad pero ella decidió correr desesperada, alguien más la llamaba, el corazón ya no latía con la intensidad de antaño por él, anhelaba algo más, esa chispa, esa seducción que cada noche la llevaba a delirar: Kared.

- Serena – escuchó a su amado Darien gritando – apareció un demonio

- Sí

La monstruosidad era una sombra extraña que había estado aterrorizando a las personas. Orión lo vio y llamó enseguida. Decidieron separase.

- Creo está allá – musitó la gata

- Entro a ese edificio – musitó asustada la jovencita – qué miedo ¡Qué miedo! Es un edificio grande, feo y abandonado…

- Es el edificio Sinclair ¡No está abandonado!

- De noche sí – miró lo tétrico que se veía con sus luces apagadas, sin Kared y una cena esperando por ella

- ¡Vamos Sailor Moon!

- Ya voy – se apresuró a entrar

Subió las escaleras muy aterrada, esperaba hubiera sido un reflejo o de ser el enemigo llegara a él cuando estuvieran las demás. Cómo odiaba la oscuridad. Por fin llegaban a la azotea. Abrió lentamente la puerta. Su mirada de terror se llenó ahora de tristeza, las lágrimas escaparon y sin más echó a correr a la salida del edificio

- Sailor Moon – musitó la gata sin entender qué sucedía

La respuesta la trajo la escena. Kared y Lindsay. Él la besaba con todo el amor y ternura que juró serían para la rubia de coletitas y ella parecía estar disfrutándolo. Los ojos de la gata se inyectaron de sangre mientras sentía su cuerpecito peludo hervía al punto de quererlos asesinar. Estaba por hacerlo pero la sombra acaba de aparecer tomando forma

- ¡Dios! – gritó el niño protegiendo a Lindsay

-¡Patada de Sailor Moon! – y el demonio terminó unos metros lejos de los chiquillos – Soy una Sailor Scout…

- ¡También nos atacarás! – bramó el chiquillo

- ¡Yo te defendí! – cesó su presentación – y no deberías estar con tu novia estas horas de la noche en la calle

- ¡Qué te importa! – gritó molesto – tú no entiendes nada Sailor Moon… nada – se soltó a llorar

- ¡Nada! Me engañaste – gritó furiosa

- ¿De qué hablas? – levantó la vista Kared sin entender qué quería decir – Yo no he engañado a nadie y menos a alguien que mata personas ¡Yo vi a tu amiguita atacar a la pobre mujer!

- ¡Eres novio de esta niña!

- No es cierto – se defendió Lindsay

- Dijiste me amabas – lloraba la jovencita de trajecito de marinero

- ¿Serena? – musitó Lindsay asombrada del cordial encuentro

- ¡Y lo hago! – gritó Kared olvidándose de sorpresas – pero tú amas a Darien y qué quieres haga ¡Te amo! Y qué hago… ¡Dímelo! Porque lo he hecho todo por conseguir tu amor pero jamás me amarás como a él… ¡Vete Sailor Moon! ¡Vete!

- ¡No quiero volver a verte! – se dio la vuelta y el demonio aprovechó para llevarse entre sus garras a la niña

- ¡Lindsay! – gritó el chiquillo, apenas logró sujetarla de la mano – no te soltaré – la bestia la jalaba intentando emprender el vuelo con ella

- ¡Dulce luz de las estrellas de las sailor Scouts!

Pero la luz no resplandeció con la energía suficiente. La monstruosidad molesta por la interrupción lanzó una bocanada de fuego sobre la joven. Entonces el gato se abalanzó buscando distraerlo lo suficiente para que huyeran

- ¡Déjalos! – gritó Melissa – me buscas a mí – musitó jadeando

También la buscaba pero primero terminaría cuentas con la niña… tenía algo que le pertenecía a su amo: el cristal del tiempo. Lindsay apenas pudo sacarlo de la bolsa, se lo había robado a Haruka con el fin de activarlo correctamente y terminar de una buena vez con todo el caos que ocasionaba pero llegó Kared y ya no pudo hacer nada.

- ¿Quieres esto? – la bestia lo olfateó – ve por él – lo lanzó a manos de Kared – ¡Corre Kared! ¡Corre!

- ¡Voy! – y con toda su energía emprendió la huida

- ¡No lo permitiré! – Melissa se subió en su lomo dispuesta a detenerlo a cualquier costo – No dañarás a mis niños

& & &

Ojala su vida fuera más sencilla porque tantos problemas si bien la hacían interesante también lo llevaban a la muerte. Respiró profundamente, si Melissa sufría una metamorfosis con él adentro de su habitación seguramente ya no volvería a ver otro día pero moriría sabiendo que su hija apreció su entrega.

- Demonios –musitó al abrir la puerta – Michiru – bajó las escaleras espantado

- ¿Y ahora qué? – musitó enfadada

- Melissa… ¡Desapareció!

- ¡No puede moverse!

- ¿Y si la secuestraron? ¡Se robaron a mi esposa moribunda! – gritaba histérico – llamemos a la guardia nacional, al FBI, a la KGB, a… ¡Melissa! – corrió a la calle

- ¿Qué le pasa? – se quedó apopléjica – Hola – marcó a su móvil – desapareció… Sí, lo sé… el mar está por desatar su furia

Isaac siguió corriendo y no se detuvo hasta llegar a donde creía su mujer estaría. La vio, la temible bestia la lanzaba desde la azotea. Lanzó una fuerza de energía suficientemente potente para detenerla en su caída. Ahora Melissa estaba suspendida en el aire convulsionando presa de la metamorfosis

- ¡Dios! – gimió sacudiéndose con brutalidad

- ¡Detente! – ordenó a la criatura pero la pequeña abominación estaba fuera de control. No lo reconoció como su señor – Demonios ¡Mal día! – gritó echándose a correr de regreso a casa cuando vio a la bestia venir contra él

Llevaba unos metros cuando recordó no llevaba a Melissa con él. Se dio la vuelta y brincó encima de la monstruosidad. Tomó entre sus brazos a su esposa para ahora sí volver a casa, donde esperaba estar más salvo que allí

- ¡Maremoto de Neptuno!

- ¡Detenlo! Yo no tengo tiempo para eso… Ni ganas – se escuchó gritó ya muy lejos

- Sabes que tu padre está bien loco – musitó Haruka viendo ese punto en el espacio donde se perdió de vista

- ¿Quieres transformarte? Me pones de nervios

- Y para qué – musitó enfadada – no es tan difícil detenerlo

- ¡No! – la sujetó a tiempo – arriba está la princesa…

El cristal comenzó a girar sobre su eje emitiendo pequeños destellos de luz hasta que por fin encontró lo que tanto anhelaba, ese punto máximo de energía que acabaría de cargarlo. Lindsay lo soltó esperando que regresara porque si no estaría en grandes aprietos.

- ¿Y ahora? – se quedó Kared observando el pequeño objeto irse

- No sé – y el chico casi se desmaya de la impresión

- ¡No sabes! Esa cosa lo quiere, ahora que no está irá tras él ¿Verdad? ¡Verdad! ¡Verdad! ¡Dime que sí!

- Sí – musitó la niña bajando la mirada – en realidad…

- ¿SÍ? – la contempló con tanta ilusión que desarmó a la chiquilla de mirada penetrante

- Me parece que es buena idea huir – no pudo confesarle que la monstruosidad estaba diseñada para matar a quienes absorbieron un poco de las emanaciones del cristal: Kared, Haruka, Lindsay, Michiru…

- Yo me encargaré huyan – ordenó Sailor Moon

- ¡No! – gritó el niño encolerizado – yo puedo… es mi problema y mi vida la que peligra… yo puedo solito

- Kared – masculló entre dientes la niña – mejor hacemos caso

- ¡No quiero! Yo puedo y soy tan bueno como Darien

- ¡No es una competencia es tu vida!

Se distrajo un segundo pues volteó con el chiquillo malcriado para gritarle y el demonio se dejó ir sobre ella. Kared alcanzó a reaccionar anteponiéndose entre ese monstruo y Sailor Moon. Cerró los ojos esperando su fin, Sailor Moon gritó mientras sus plegarias se elevaban a Dios, demasiado tarde. Casi, porque el tiempo se había detenido y ahora los colmillos de la enorme bestia quedaban a unos milímetros del cuello del chico

- Qué pasó – musitó la rubia

- ¡Tiempo! – gritó Lindsay sosteniendo entre sus manos el pequeño octágono

Y la línea temporal volvió a su cauce. La monstruosidad se desvaneció en los cielos dejando caer ese pedazo de papel en que fue creada. Kared tomó el dibujo entre sus manos y dando pequeños gritos de furia fue y sacudió la hoja enfrente de los ojos de la chiquilla a señas le reclamó y Sailor Moon solamente se quedo como tonta observándolos

- Estoy entre locos – le regresó su obra de arte

& & &

No pudo evitarlo, la nostalgia y el anhelo de ese pedazo de alma robado le ganó. Una semana y él nunca la buscó, ella prefirió llorarle en el silencio y anonimato como hizo con Darien por que al final descubrió que mucho tuvo de culpa. Rei la abrazó con la calidez de siempre pero ella ya no era la misma, ya no tenía esa ternura ni alma de niña. Se separó lentamente de ella sin saber cómo explicarse, cómo decirle cuánto la amaba. Soslayó esa mirada triste resignándose a esperar.

- Siéntate ya – la regañó Rei

- Siéntate conmigo – la sujetó con fuerza la niña de coletas – No te vayas nunca

- Claro que no tonta… Te quiero demasiado para dejarte – musitó con voz casi inaudible

La noche de talentos fue toda suya, ganó el premio como sucedía siempre pero nunca llegó el busca talentos que le propusiera un contrato multimillonario. Se sintió feliz observando que Natalie se despedía de Rei. Su oportunidad, y esta vez no tendría miedo, ni dejaría que un instante le arrebatara al amor de su vida, detuvo a la morena pidiéndole un momento para hablar con ella. Natalie se volvió a despedir, se verían ya otro día.

- A solas – dijo cuando vio la morena se disponía a sentarse en la mesa con las demás

- Bien – la siguió

- Me alegra aclaren sus diferencias – decía Serena contenta jugueteando con los dedos de Amy sin importarle ella ni siquiera la mirara

- Son celos – le explicaba de nuevo Lita

Por fin estaban a solas. Se recargó en la pared sin saber por dónde comenzar. Exhaló un suspiro como si fuera a morir y comentó lo mal que se sentía por Serena, Amy…

- No es para hablar de ellas que estamos aquí – le detuvo en su larga perorata

- No… es sobre nosotros, sobre lo mucho que te lastimé… Te amo – bajó la mirada evitando ver la reacción de Rei o que ella viera sus ojos

- ¿Juegas de nuevo?

- No fue así… me asusté… Me pasa seguido, no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea cuándo moriremos porque vivimos en constante peligro y soy Sailor V pero no tiene sentido, mi vida no lo tiene sin ti… Te amo – se acercó para besarla pero Rei se escabulló a tiempo

- Demasiado tarde Mina – dio la vuelta para volver a la mesa

- ¿La amas a ella? A Natalie – completó cuando vio la mirada confundida de la pelinegra

- ¿Y si así fuera? Yo también te amaba y de verdad aguanté pero las cosas pasan y por desgracia reaccionaste tarde… Mina, me quieres porque no me puedes tenerme, no por amor verdadero, sientes Natalie te ganó la partida y eso no lo soportas no es tanto la idea de perder el amor de tu vida sino perder ante otra persona

- Rei – demasiado tarde se le escapó entre los dedos su muñeca y su mano, reaccionó tardíamente sintiendo el roce de esos dedos que se desvanecían, ya no la pudo retener. Lloró en la soledad de ese pasillo, lloró sabiendo de nada valieron sus esfuerzos

& & &

Lita comenzó a tartamudear nerviosamente, no esperaba hallarlo a fuera de su casa y menos a esas horas. Lo invitó a pasar y sabiendo su debilidad por los dulces se fue a la cocina para prepararle algún postre. Ismael se veía muy inquieto. Y en verdad era muy difícil lo que tenía que decirle

- Qué dirías si te dijera sé quién es el Heredero

- Ah – gritó la joven al oírlo detrás de ella – Ismael – musitó asustada – creí estabas en la sala – reía nerviosa

- Y dime qué dirías

- Pues que te has tardado en decírnoslo – le guiñó el ojo coquetamente

- Orión dijo que cuando los cristales fueran reunidos vendría por la princesa… Ella debe morir o rendirle tributo al nuevo Dios… Al silencio y la oscuridad

- Bueno todos sabemos que Serena no es buena negociando así que será mejor no lo dejemos llegar a ella o la tierra perderá más que un cristal – rió – el otro día jugábamos videojuegos y Rei de ventajosa como siempre hizo un trato con ella… Pobre, si no le dice Amy ni cuenta se da que la estaban haciendo tonta… Es tan ingenua

- Y si te digo quién es qué probabilidad tengo de que me creas

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A que confíes en Orión… y en mí… Porque lo que tengo que decirte no es fácil

- Te escucho – dejó de preparar la cena – dime qué debo creer

- Dime que confías en mí… sé que no es fácil pedirte confíes en mi gato gruñón pero yo mismo lo sentí… estuve allí ¡El fin está cerca!

- Está bien te prometo otorgarte el derecho de la duda

- El Heredero está formando su ejército… Setsuna y yo lo platicamos una noche antes de su accidente… El Heredero es…

- ¡Ábreme! – gritaban en la puerta

Ismael emitió un suspiro viendo llegar a Mina. Entre gritos de júbilo explicaba que consiguió su ansiada oportunidad, iría a una audición dentro de unas semanas…

- ¡Fabuloso! – gritó Lita

- ¿Interrumpí algo? – interrogó al ver al joven

- Nada – musitó Ismael – si ves a Orión dile que vaya a casa…

& & &

Artemis gimoteó de nuevo. Esta vez Andrómeda le tapó la boca impidiéndole emitir otro sollozo más. Le indicó debía guardar silencio o nunca más lo volvería a invitar a su casa. Entre pucheros asintió con la cabeza para deslizarse adentro de la casa

- ¿Te gusta?

- Es muy linda – contempló el gato la bella casa donde la gata vivía – pensé que ustedes no tenían dueños humanos…

- Orión vive con ese mugroso – dijo despectivamente – perdón, con Ismael. A veces no se baña y es tan desordenado… su casa es un verdadero desastre, aunque eso no me da derecho a llamarle mugroso

- Es extraño oírte decir algo malo de alguien… siempre fuiste tan dulce y buena… ¡Cómo Hotaru!

- ¡Cállate! A mis amos humanos no les hace gracia tenerme y ni siquiera saben hablo así que me meterás en un gran lío

Siguieron hasta la habitación donde dormía su dueña. Se parecía mucho a la recámara de un adolescente como Mina con la diferencia que ésta sí estaba aseada y con la cama tendida. El gato se tendió en el piso haciendo un ángel y sintiendo la suave alfombra en su pelaje mientras Andrómeda sacaba unos dulces de un cajón.

- ¿Y te quiere la niña?

- Sí – sonrió la gata – es una muchachita muy especial… y un poco desastrosa con sus romances…

- Se debe parecer a Mina – contempló el techo dándose cuenta que había pequeños puntos fluorescente – qué son

- Tonterías de adolescentes – musitó sin dar mucha importancia al tema

- Parece una constelación – movía la cabeza buscando formas al techo

- No es nada… Vamos tenemos mucho que visitar

- ¿No buscaríamos a Hotaru?

- Claro, después. Necesitas distraerte

Salieron de la habitación. La perdió de pronto y se siguió de largo atraído por el exquisito olor a atún.

- ¡Gato! – dijo Lindsay al sentirlo chocar contra su pierna – gato tonto – reía animadamente – se suponen ustedes ven en la oscuridad

- ¿Miau?

- ¿Quieres de mi emparedado? Es de atún – cortó un pedacito para él – apuesto a que eres amigo de Andrómeda… Hasta la gata tiene más amigos que yo – rió animadamente – qué pena – se sentó en la mesa

- ¿Miau?

- Debo irme hermoso – acarició su cabecita – tengo una competencia que ganar – le guiñó el ojos para tomar de su escondite el casco y su chamarra

- Qué niña tan rara – musitó Artemis cuando se quedó solo

- ¿Con quién hablas?

- Te perdí de vista – se cohibió el gato


	19. El regreso de Hotaru

"_Historias que con el lento paso del tiempo se convierten en leyendas."_

**20.El regreso de Hotaru**

Cómo odiaba los eventos académicos. Su director acaba de cortar el listón inaugurando la semana deportiva en la universidad. Serena emitió un pequeño quejido que se convirtió en un grito de dolor cuando Sophie la pisó con furia.

- No te duermas – le reprendió

- Ya te pareces a Rei y si sigues molestándome no te presentaré a Michiru

- Bien – bajó la mirada

Tenían todo el semestre intentado que la niña la conociera pero siempre en el último momento Sophie sufría de un ataque de pánico y cancelaba. Hoy no le daría oportunidad a ello. La tomó de la mano en cuanto finalizó el evento para arrastrarla hasta el edificio de arte.

- ¡No quiero! Debo estudiar

- No es cierto – le sacó la lengua – Michiru no muerde

- Pero es tan – y un suspiro profundo se le escapó – hermosa y talentosa… Aunque no creo la misantropía sea buena para ella… o un novio como Haruka Tenoh. Sé que a todas las niñas les gusta pero a mí no… siempre creí que ella le gustarían personas un poco más… más artísticas

- A su modo se entienden… ¿Qué es eso milopia?

- ¿Misantropía?

- Sí, eso

- Que no te gustan las personas

- Ah, sí tienes razón – se echó a reír como loca – aunque no es eso… es que es muy madura…

Llegaban y ya no tenía escapatoria. Michiru las observó con cierto recelo. Sonrió mostrando cordialidad pero eso fue más aterrador para la pobre Sophie. En segundos salió huyendo despavorida

- No puede ser – chilló Serena – apenas la solté y escapó

- Qué te trae por aquí – reía alegremente la joven

- Quería presentarte a una amiga que te admira mucho pero se ha dado a la fuga – miró la puerta haciendo pucheros – y algo me dijo Haruka que te dijera pero ya lo olvide… a ver, a ver… dijo que… es que hablaba muy atropellado y demasiado a prisa primero dijo algo y luego dijo mejor no, luego me dijo que era un secreto ¿Cómo te lo digo si se supone debo guardarlo en secreto? – Michiru volvió a reír

- Es nuestro aniversario ¿Ese es el secreto?

- ¡Sí! Y te tiene una sorpresa… déjame pensar… ¿Eso también era secreto?

- Serena si es sorpresa debe serlo

- Cierto… ¡Ah ya recuerdo! Dijo que te llevara a donde la encontré

- ¿Y recuerdas donde fue eso?

- Sí, cómo olvidarlo colgaba del edificio de rectoría

- ¡Cómo!

Iba por el pasillo cuando a sus pies llegó un pequeño auto dirigido por control remoto. Se agachó para recoger la rosa y leer la tarjeta: "Feliz Aniversario mi bella sirena" levantó la vista buscando a la dueña de tan hermoso detalle. Allí estaba, con los brazos cruzados recargada en la pared y esa sonrisa llena de encanto

- ¿Lista para nuestra celebración? Porque hoy pienso secuestrarte

- Haruka – rió alegremente

& & &

Rei Hino se sentía temerosa, este enemigo era diferente, lo hacía especial el saberlo detrás del cristal de plata y por ende detrás de Serena. No dejaba de pensar en ella, en los peligros que correría y la manera de mantenerla a salvo o lograr sanar sus heridas de amor.

- ¡Rei! – gritó su abuelo

- Ya voy… Qué pasa

Por qué su abuelo era así, por qué no podía ser un abuelo tranquilo, apacible y sereno como los demás… El suyo hasta bailaba rap. Quizá fuera que su cerebro se atrofió en aquella caída que tuvo de joven.

- Mira este estúpido anuncio que trajo Nicolás, ahora sabemos por qué no tenemos clientes

- Uhm – contempló con detenimiento aquel papel llamativo que invita a un templo en el este donde prometían todos los deseos puros y nobles se cumplirían – Son tonterías abuelo

- ¡Que la gente cree! – gritó Nicolás – Dicen que es cierto… Debemos poner pancartas y espectaculares que digan que nuestro Templo es el alma del mundo

- Nicolás cállate es un templo no un negocio barato

- Coca cola ¿Has escuchado de ella? O Mac Donald's son compañías cien por ciento publicidad sabes qué mal saben sus hamburguesas, ni siquiera necesitan mejorar, su publicidad lo da todo… Ah y la coca tiene una droga que te hace adicto a ella ¿Y si regalamos té con droga?

- ¡Deja de decir estupideces! – gritó la joven furiosa – No somos una compañía… Y si dices algo más acerca de espectaculares…

Pero su abuelo ya estaba marcando a una compañía de publicidad para ver qué podían colocar como anuncio y sacar un comercial en televisión, radio…

- Basta de tonterías – colgó Rei – Mañana iré a ver ese dichoso templo

- Bien – sacó sus pompones el abuelito – Rei, Rei, Rei ra, ra, ra – decía agitándolos

Por qué no tuvo un abuelo normal, por qué no era un hombre pasivo o por lo menos que pasara desapercibido.

& & &

Melissa ya no era la misma. Se veía apacible y serena, la calma regresó a su alma. Pero bien se dice que después de la tempestad la marea vuelve a su cause y sosiego. Amy quería también su alma viviera esa infinita paz. Se sentó en la mesa mostrando el balance de las últimas semanas así como el porcentaje de energía recopilada.

- Muy buen trabajo – sacó la chequera

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- El qué

- Que eres el Ángel Negro – musitó Amy aún temerosa de saberla esa bestial criatura – Qué te sucedió

- Nada – rió animadamente – no hay historias escabrosas o llenas de entrega y bondad como la tuya… A veces elijes simplemente estar del lado de los ganadores.

- ¿Qué haremos con esa energía?

- Ahora esperar y tú – extendió el cheque – cobrar tu sueldo… Ve a pasear con ese mocoso que tienes por hermano, diviértete… ¿No tienes novio? ¡Sal! Conoce el mundo

- Sí – ya no escuchaba se quedó perpleja observando la cuantiosa cantidad que ella escribió – es demasiado

- Pues has algo y gástalo – rió animadamente – ya no eres una niña, ni uno más, eres la responsable de nuestro pequeño y productivo Insomnio y de seguir así abriremos muy pronto otro

- No podemos, es peligroso

- ¿Ves? Eres lista, puedes tener lo que sueñes

¿Podía? Nunca fue así, la vida le cobró muy caro su naturaleza sobredotada. Emitió un suspiro para guardar el cheque. Observó los ojos de la mujer, hoy se veían un poco apagados y hasta opacos, perdió ese brillo lleno de furia y fuerza, sus pasiones volvieron a la calma… ¿Cómo lo logró?

- Es la semana Universitaria del deporte… Tengo que competir en algo

- Eres buena nadadora – emitió un pequeño suspiro – ¿alguna vez has pensado que ya nada puedes perder?

- No

- Es raro… Cuando descubres que ya no te queda nada

- ¿Cómo te convertiste en ese monstruo? Tal vez pueda cesar la metamorfosis

- No, déjalo… No quiero lo detengas

¿Le gustaba sufrir? Ya lo había visto dos veces. Cada que su cuerpo cambiaba sufría de dolores intensos que absorbía mucho de su energía vital, por eso requería tanta energía, no sólo alimentaba el poder divino del Heredero sino a sí misma. Quizá pudiera revertir el daño, hacer que dejara de padecer… ¿Por qué negarse? ¿Había perdido la esperanza?

& & &

Sus hermosos ojos negros penetrantes observaban con cautela el atiborrado templo. La idea de un deseo noble y puro no solamente convencía sino que hacía a la gente noble, viajaban de lejos para pedir un milagro por el ser que se ama. Pensó en Serena, ella pediría por la rubia, en realidad lo hacía, pero no solo por ella sino por todas sus amigas y seres queridos. Verla sonreír era como ver salir el sol cada mañana.

- Pida un deseo señorita, uno para usted y otro para los suyos – le dijo el muchachito encargado de la publicidad

- Gracias – recibió el volante

¿Qué pediría para ella? Nada, lo tenía todo, y su sueño sabía pronto lo alcanzaría. Quizá le falta el amor de una pareja, pero para eso había tiempo. No, podía ser sincera, nadie estaba cerca, nadie que pudiera incriminarla por sus pensamientos. Pasó tanto tiempo delirando y llorando por el amor efímero que el tiempo sanó la herida, entendió que nunca lo tendría y entonces decidió esperar… Olvidar que podría amar.

- Un solo deseo y tu vida cambiará

- ¿Y si no se me concede? – preguntó con tono arrogante la joven

- No era lo adecuado para ti

¿El amor no lo era? El amor de Mina no lo era, debía hacerse a la idea que el amor no siempre regresa, y a veces sólo se debe como ella, conformar con ver de lejos feliz a esa persona amada.

- Quiero pedir un deseo

- Aquí tienes linda, y recuerda pídelo con el corazón

Por fin se podría acercar al famoso sitio, donde la magia se hace verdad como rezaba el volante. De inmediato retrocedió, la energía que aquel lugar despedía era impresionante, hasta podía verse al levantar la vista al cielo. Sus ojos negros siguieron fijos en el cielo, nubarrones imposibles de ver para los mortales se erguían furiosos y latentes consumiendo aquellos ingenuos que se arrastraban allí por un sueño.

- Chicas – dijo por el comunicador – Hay algo muy extraño… Vengan

- Allá va Mina y compañía, es decir la manada gatuna – reía estrepitosamente

Siguió caminando por el sendero que llevaba al lugar de oración. Su piel se erizó por las sensaciones que las energías le generaban. Era una lucha descomunal, cada deseo generaba una nueva vibra que se convertía en un temible monstruo y en su afán de sobrevivencia, poder e imposición intentaba absorber a las otras que se estaban generando o bien se encontraban ya allí.

- Qué sucede aquí

Y la cabeza comenzó a dolerle. Escuchaba voces dentro de su cerebro, cada deseo y pensamiento de aquella multitud. Cayó hincada y al momento dos monjes acudieron a ayudarle. Gritó desesperada intentando que aquellas voces terminaran. Tapó sus orejas y se sacudió fuertemente presa de una aparente convulsión.

& & &

Por fin parecían familia. Miró contento a todos sentados en la mesa y aunque sabía no fue por causa suya que se unieron se sintió orgulloso. Tomó la mano de su esposa y por primera vez en muchos años apretó la suya con afecto. Se aventuró y la besó a lo que Kared respondió levantando la ceja divertido

- Me alegra verte mejor madre – musitó Michiru

- Y a mí que aceptaran venir a comer – miró a Haruka agradeciéndole de corazón se prestara a ello

- No tenía muchas alternativas – rió arrogantemente recibiendo un codazo como respuesta

- Tengo algo para ti – continuó Melissa diciendo – es un viejo auto que encontré. Te gustará mucho, está en mal estado pero nada que no puedas arreglar

- Te ayudaré si quieres – musitó Isaac

Al terminar se fueron a la cochera para empezar a trabajar en el vehículo. Melissa sentía la mirada escéptica de la rubia sobre ella. Prefirió dejarlos antes que seguirla molestando con su presencia. Dormiría un rato, estaba muy cansa da.

-¿Qué haces solo y triste en medio de las escaleras?

- Estorbar – musitó el chiquillo – por qué Dios se ensañó conmigo

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Soy tonto, torpe, sordo y bruto… cuando empiezo a ver luz en mi vida resulta que hay un corto y hasta me electrocuto… Me encantaría no escuchar – se apretó con fuerza la cabeza

- Podemos ver al médico de nuevo… Si quieres… Es una bendición y un milagro, así que no deberías pensar esas cosas… No es saludable – se sentó junto a él para abrazarlo con fuerza

- Ahora estoy más solo, ya no tengo a Lindsay

- Te quiere mucho – hizo una pequeña muequita que denotaba pensaba – veamos esto es por Serena ¿Verdad? Ah con esa niña… Mira si tanto la amas creo que es hora que vayas e intentes arreglarlo ¡Qué puede pasar!

- Que me diga me odia o que ama a Darien o…

- ¡Y qué ya lo piensas!

- ¡No es lo mismo mamá! – se levantó de las escaleras para irse a su habitación

& & &

Mina y Lita apenas llegaban al templo cuando empezó a oscurecer. Luna miraba el cielo impactada por el poderío que hacía gala la Estrella Negra. Se veía tan magnífico y soberbio que solamente se quedó allí observando como un espectador más. La Estrella Negra se situó en lo alto del templo, pequeños destellos de luces multicolores salieron de ella causando terror en las personas que se encontraban allí. De inmediato Mina y Lita se transformaron en Sailor Scout

- Soy la Sailor del Amor y la belleza soy… Sailor Venus

- ¿Y a todo esto atacamos la cosa esa?

- Yo qué sé – renegó la líder de las Scouts

Esa era la pregunta crucial qué atacar. Los destellos continuaron sobre el templo que pronto se convirtieron en pequeñas descargas eléctricas que caían al suelo. Pronto las cargas adquirieron un color rojizo que cambiaba constantemente de tonos. La joven rubia ya no esperaría más.

- ¡Cadena de Amor de Venus!

- Bien Sailor Venus ahora la tienes atrapada, jálala

- Ya parece – se quedó perpleja deteniendo su cadena sujeta a la Estrella Negra – Creo no era la idea

- Espera tengo un plan – Y entonces la tierra vibró al sentir cómo en un grito descomunal Sailor Júpiter llamaba a su poder – ¡Centella relampagueante de Júpiter!

La descarga eléctrica corrió a través de la cadena de Venus hasta llegar a la nave. El sonido estridente hizo que las jóvenes Scouts cayeran al suelo.

- Mira creo resulta – sonreía Sailor Venus observando la nave tambalearse

- Bien intentemos otro igual

De nuevo el rayo poderoso de Júpiter corrió a través de la cadena hasta llegar a la Estrella negra. Esta vez la nave no solamente perdía altura también empezaban a caer pedazos de cristales, como si se rompiera. Júpiter no pudo evitar su alegría, sin más lanzó un ataque directo. De los pequeños cristales se empezaban a crear pequeñas abominaciones, monstruosidades temibles y sanguinarias

- Esto no es bueno – repetía Júpiter

- Miau – gritó Luna presentándose al frente para defender a su protegida – Es hora de algo de acción

Un ataque no bastaba, parecía que se duplicaban a cada segundo y del que eliminaba salían tres más. Júpiter dejó de usar sus poderes y empezó a golpearlos como hacía Luna. Estaban perdidas, aquellos monstruos no terminaban.

- Beso de Amor y belleza de Venus – gritó

Estaban acorraladas. Venus intentaba pensar pero el terror se apoderó de su mente. Júpiter no conocía otra manera que la fuerza física que se le agotaba y Luna ya no veía escapatoria. La Estrella Negra volvió a generar algunos sonidos estrepitosos, parecía caería a tierra.

- Mira eso

La perplejidad las hizo olvidar el peligro en que se hallaban. El cuerpo de Rei era elevado lentamente envuelto en luces rojas que se convertían en su traje de Sailor Scout. El brillo del uniforme era diferente, algo sin igual y espectacular, de un rojo diamante difícil de describir. Por fin la tiara se creó desprendiendo una luz blanca cegadora del centro. La tierra de nuevo se sacudió y de las entrañas del templo salió un pedazo de cristal, un octágono que empezaba a inflarse creando la simulación tridimensional mientras seguía elevándose en el cielo para ocupar su sitio en la tiara.

- Dios, creo algo muy malo sucederá – decía Júpiter recuperándose del impacto – Vamos Venus debemos llegar a Rei

Pero Sailor Venus seguía paralizada. El cristal se incrustó a la tiara y los ojos de Rei se abrieron. Su mirada estaba totalmente ausente, como si la joven hubiera dejado de existir y ahora su cuerpo fuera el títere de alguien. Levantó lentamente su mano derecha y de la tierra surgieron furiosas ráfagas de fuego, que exterminaron a las abominaciones. Júpiter gritó pidiendo a su amiga se detuviera.

- No es posible, se apoderó de Rei – decía Luna

El aire olía a azufre. Sus ojos negros ahora se veían traslúcidos, un color que en un humano sería imposible. Su vista se fijó en una de las abominaciones que intentaba recrearse y con una sola mirada aquel ser explotó. Júpiter se quedó a distancia de su amiga, el poder que desplegaba era tan soberbio que acercarse podía matarla aunque la intención de ella no fuera esa. Entonces el octágono se desprendió de la tiara y Rei cayó inmediatamente al suelo perdiendo la consciencia y su transformación.

- Es mío – gritó Orión

Fue un giro increíble. Usando una teja suelta creo una catapulta que lo envió muy alto, lo suficiente para atrapar el pequeño octágono. Júpiter se dio cuenta que la nave volvía a generar algunas chispas, así que sin piedad lazó rayos hasta que sus poderes la dejaron ya exhausta hincada en el suelo. De nuevo la tierra vibró y la Estrella Negra desapareció

- Lo tenemos – reía nerviosamente Orión – Lo tenemos

& & &

Rei no podía recordar nada de lo ocurrido, la última imagen en su mente era el camino hacia el templo para pedir su deseo. Exhaló un suspiro tendida en su cama mientras su abuelito se desvivía por atenderla. Sí, tenía al abuelo más extraño del mundo pero también a uno que la amaba con todo el corazón. No pudo evitar sonreír. Nicolás entró con la bandeja llena de fruta para que ella no pasara hambre en su tarde de reposo.

- Estoy bien – dijo la joven

- El doctor dijo estricto reposo por tres días – le recordó el abuelo – Y después a trabajar como burro

- Siempre es así – renegó la joven

Un desmayo por fatiga, eso dijo el médico. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa porque Mina la visitara, pero ni siquiera se quedó en el hospital hasta que despertara. Se había ido del templo con Orión en cuanto la Estrella Negra desapareció. No se lamentaría más

- Anímate – pidió Lita – tenemos un cristal

- Estoy cansada es todo

- Y triste ¿Me puedes decir por qué?

- Esperaba… Mina… No importa – suspiró

- ¡Rei! – llegaba Serena

- Tranquila – la abrazó contestando a su efusividad

- No vuelvas a poner tu vida en peligro – lloraba desesperada – No te perdonaré si te pasa algo malo… ¡Rei! – se abrazó a ella con fuerza anhelando jamás perderla

Se quedó hasta la noche cuidándola. La morena la obligó con regaños a volver a casa, ya estaba bien y no debía seguirse preocupándose. Sonrió pues nadie la amaba tanto como Serena. Sus pensamientos la llevaron a sus premoniciones, muy pronto se desataría una cruel guerra y Serena sufriría mucho, ya lo hacía porque el amor se volvió contra ella…

- Ojala pudiera impedirlo… ojala hubiera alguna manera de evitarte el dolor

& & &

Visitarían a Setsuna esa noche, pero Haruka no llegó. Le daba alegría saberla mejor de salud y a pesar que su memoria no se recuperó la joven se veía bastante bien. Estaba aterrada, pensaba en qué haría cuando saliera, a dónde iría o si tendría alguna familia que la esperara. Michiru sonrió, ellas eran su familia y siempre la esperarían con los brazos abiertos. Sonó tan extraño, pues esa misma noche del ataque se lo dijo, ésas fueron sus razones para pedirle se aliaran pero la dama del tiempo no tomaría caminos fáciles, nació para honrar a su envestidura de Sailor Scout… El honor fue primero

- Mi padre… – rió era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre – Isaac dice que la familia siempre es primero

- Es hermoso sentir te aman y no estás sola… Agradezco vengan a verme

- Eres nuestra familia y puedes ir con nosotras si así lo quieres… Siempre hemos vivido juntas, aunque siendo sinceras no te gusta mucho compartir tu vida con Haruka y conmigo

- Supongo debo ser muy solitaria…

- No te atormentes un día tus recuerdos regresarán

- Buenas noches – saludó la rubia – siento llegar tarde – sacó un ramo de flores – para una linda joven – le dijo a Setsuna

- Gracias qué encantador

Se enloqueció de felicidad. No había día que no fuera maravilloso y celestial. No quiso esperar y le mostró el pequeño auto que había comprado. Michiru y Setsuna rieron creyendo que tenía alma de niño pero la violinista alcanzó a entender que se trababa de un obsequio para su bebé

- Ah el bebé – rió – lo olvidé

- Este es su primer regalo – decía maravillada apretándolo para escuchar ese sonido chillón – y es sonaja – lo agitó con fuerza

- ¿Bebé? – interrogó Setsuna extrañada

- Eh sí – dijo con seguridad la corredora – Michiru y yo tendremos un bebé ¿Qué te parece? Serás tía – la mirada de Michiru se convirtió en terror ¿Cómo se atrevía a divulgarlo? En especial a la dama del tiempo

- Maravilloso ¿Y si es niña?

- ¡No importa! Será un bebé lindo y le gustarán los autos, tenlo por seguro

- Si tú dices – reía la joven de mirada melancólica

Estaba demasiado feliz como para seguir guardando el secreto. Ansiaba ya el fin de semana para empezar a comprar algunas cosas para el bebé pero Michiru seguía insistiendo en no adelantar hechos, no sabían qué estaba sucediendo y de un momento a otro sus sueños podía derrumbarse

- Nunca – musitó molesta – no seas pesimista… sin Sailor Plut no peligramos

- Estás muy optimista sabes

- Nada de eso – rió alegremente

- Fui a ver a tu padre

- No hagas eso – le musitó con su mirada perdida en el horizonte – él no tiene importancia

- Dime entonces por qué él… ¿Qué tiene de especial Hito Tenoh?

- No sé – reía haciéndole cosquillas

- En verdad – la sujetó de las manos deteniendo su juego – quiero saberlo…

Comenzó en un delicado beso que rozó su mejilla, siguió una caricia leve con la que sintió esa suave y tersa piel. Michiru cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por aquellos mimos. Se sentía segura en sus brazos. Haruka la sujetó con fuerza mientras le hacía coquillas. Pidió se detuviera, le mordió la oreja y la rubia le robó un beso más. Se quedaron abrazadas observando el firmamento.

- Te amo – musitó a su oído

& & &

Se quedaron parados, ella miraba el suelo y él cualquier lado que no fuera sus ojos azules. Sacó la hoja arrugada de su bolsillo donde le escribió lo sentía. Serena la tomó entre titubeos y miedo. Y entonces sus ojos se encontraron. Ojos verdes llenos de pesar, solitarios y ansiando volver a vivir dichas pasadas. Ojos azules sedientos de paz, cansados del llanto por amores pasados y lejanos. Ya no lo pensó más la besó y entre sollozos le pidió lo amara

- No me dejes nunca – se sujetó a él con vehemencia – Nunca

- Jamás Serenita – limpió sus lágrimas y besó sus bellos ojos – jamás mi princesa guerrera

- No me digas así – desvió la mirada – no quería descubrieras mi identidad

- ¿Por lo de Sailor Mercury? No debí gritarte llegaste después y no lo viste pero tu loca amiga atacó a la mujer… es cierto que estaba convertida en una fea monstruosidad pero créeme hasta cuando es humano es así de horrorosa… Es una mala persona pero… también tu amiga… Ella no es lo que parece

- ¿A qué te refieres Kared?

Lo comentó tantas veces con Lindsay que no podía sacarlo de su mente: No decir nada. ¿Y si Serena no le creía? Ni él mismo lo hubiera creído si no lo hubiera visto: Sailor Mercury y esas bestias estaban aliados. Mejor callar después de todo él era Kared Sinclair el niño más emprendedor de la tierra y juraba hoy por hoy cuidar de Serena con su vida

- Mi corazón es tuyo – le musitó – olvídalo… Creo me asusté y no sé ya que vi

- ¿Me dirás si algo anda mal?

- Mejor aún… te protegeré siempre ¡Porque estoy enamorado de ti! – gritó a todo pulmón

- Ejem – tosió el señor Tsukino – buenas noches jovencito

- Hola señor – saludó jovial

- Mi papá – musitó sabiendo que ahora seguía el forzado interrogatorio primario de inspección

- ¿Y qué intenciones tienes con mi hija?

- ¿?

- ¿A qué te dedicas? ¿Cuántos hijos quieres tener? ¿Eres de buena familia? ¿Tienes licencia de manejo? ¿Eres bueno en la escuela? ¿Qué haces en tus tiempos libres? ¿Alguna vez consumiste drogas? ¿Estarías dispuesto a enfrentar a un jurado? ¿Puedo pedir una carta de antecedentes penales? ¿O una prueba sanguínea? ¿Tienes tu cartilla de vacunación completa?

- ¿?

- ¡Papá! – gimoteaba la niña

& & &

Luna no podía creer cuánto podía llorar Artemis, lo saludó con cierta pena y sentimiento de dolor hasta que él la enfado y lo amenazó, se le terminarían las lágrimas de seguir así y cuando de vedad las necesitara no podría llorar. El gato enfadado la corrió, le gustaba estar solo, llorar su pena y seguir abrazado de Faustina y su pequeño hijo. Luna arqueó la ceja sin entender nada pero como estaba el gato bien podía habarse vuelto loco

- Hiciste lo que pudiste

- ¡Y se fue! La estúpida estrella se la tragó

- Yo estoy orgullosa de ti eres un buen gato guardián y a como dé lugar recuperaremos a Hotaru

- ¡Hotaru! – y de nuevo el llanto desmedido

Tomoe estaba también inconsolable, pensaba en todas las cosas que dejó para después, cuántos días no dijo estaba cansado para escucharla o que no tenía tiempo para sus preguntas tontas. Su esposa lo besó, seguramente la chiquilla aparecería, con el tiempo las cosas mejorarían. No acaba de decirlo cuando se escuchó la puerta se abría

- ¡Hotaru! – gritó Tomoe corriendo a abrazarla

- ¡Dónde estabas malcriada!

- Qué te importa – contestó con enfado

- Mi niña – la prodigaba de besos pero ella ni se inmutaba, parada en medio de la sala dejaba a su padre derrochar todo el amor que le guardó en esos meses – Te llevaremos con un doctor

- Estoy bien – masculló molesta y se siguió a la alcoba

Artemis lloraba aún, escuchó la puerta se abría y corrió a esconderse dejando en el suelo el montón de pañuelos desechables que usó esa hora. Luna no pudo ni moverse ante la sorpresa: Hotaru regresó. El gato blanco saltó de su escondite lleno de alegría, se empalagó a la niña entusiasmado y platicándole sobre lo mucho que la extrañó

- Ah – contestó con sequedad y hasta apatía

- ¿Dónde estuviste? – interrogó Luna

- En ningún lado, anda vete, no vives aquí y ya suficientes problemas tengo con un gato como para tenerte aquí

- Les diré a las demás

Había algo diferente en su mirada, una sensación de odio conjugada con el temor. Apenas la vio, la gata sintió un tremendo escalofrío que erizó su piel. Salió lentamente observando cómo ella se tendía en la cama cansada por ese algo que le sucedió.

- Niña malcriada – entró su madrastra – Ni creas puedes escapar cuando se te dé la gana

- ¿No? ¿Y quién lo impedirá? ¡Ah lo tengo! – tronó los dedos – tú

La mujer enfurecida levantó la mano dispuesta a abofetearla pero la chiquilla la detuvo en su intento. Apretó con furia su muñeca hasta que la mujer emitió una terrible mueca de dolor. Entonces ella sonrió de forma perversa.

- Ahora las reglas las pongo yo, no vuelvas a entrar aquí a menos que yo te lo permita

- Tu padre lo sabrá

- Ya veremos – amenazó

Artemis siguió escondido temeroso pero esta vez no de la mujer y su mal carácter sino de Hotaru. Físicamente era ella, olía y hasta creía si la lambía sabría a ella pero algo cambio, las pasiones guardadas por tanto tiempo la consumieron.


	20. El ángel negro II Parte

"_Historias que con el lento paso del tiempo se convierten en leyendas."_

**20. El Ángel Negro**

Rini se despedía de Serena y Darien para regresar al futuro, sus sentimientos eran encontrados. Por una parte se sentía dichosa de volver con sus padres y por otro triste de dejar a la tonta Serena, las Scouts y su guapo Darien. Hora de partir. Levantó la llave del tiempo invocando al guardián del tiempo Cronos. Ráfagas de luces comenzaron a expandirse pero una extraña lluvia de estrellas impidió al padre tiempo abrir las puertas. Se trataba del regreso de Negerenia la reina de las pesadillas. Las Scouts no imaginaban que estaban por librar una gran batalla contra la mujer que antes las aterrorizó apoderándose de los espejos de los sueños. Ahora ya no estaba el Pegaso para ayudarlas.

& & &

No muy lejos de allí, donde las puertas del tiempo decidieron no abrirse ante la extraña lluvia, se encontraba un famoso sanatorio psiquiátrico. Se trataba del Hospital Saint Efrén uno de los sitios más costos y lujosos para personas con problemas mentales. Allí se encontraba una bella y joven mujer encerrada en la habitación marcada con el número 304. Ella observaba por la ventana esa lluvia, uno de los cristales quedó en el borde de la ventana dejando que el reflejo de las luces abriera temporalmente un hoyo negro, un pasadizo que tragaba todo tipo de energías. Ella lo observó con cuidado, entre temerosa y angustiada, pero no tenía nada que perder, ¿Para qué seguir viva si estaría eternamente encerrada allí? No había nada que perder, nada que le interesara. Entonces se introdujo en el agujero generando una fuerte explosión.

& & &

Tiempo presente.

Domingo. Y Serena se lamentaba mucho pues su fin de semana terminó convertido en días de entrenamiento. Estaba cansada de no lograr sobresalir, ser siempre la niña torpe y floja, tal vez, si ganaba un premio en la semana del deporte los chicos de su universidad la vieran con mejores ojos. Hasta donde sabía Haruka no era buena estudiante, tenía un promedio algo bajo pero era la mejor deportista… Así que su viernes comenzó en casa de Rei

- ¡Corre Serena!

Se sentía Rocky Balboa bajando y subiendo escaleras. Aunque solamente logró una subida ya que se quedó sin aire y estuvo a punto de desmayarse. La morena gritaba y a empujones le obligó a ponerse en pie mientras el resto de sus amigas reían a carcajadas

- Ni tú puedes – musitó la niña de coletas

- ¡Ok! – habló Mina – una carrera a ver quién aguanta más ¡En sus marcas!

Pero para desgracia de Orión todas tenían pésima condición física. Lita completó más de ¾ de vuelta, Mina se quedó con media vuelta, Rei llegó seis escalones más que Mina y Amy ni siquiera lo intentó.

- ¡Ya ven! – gritó la rubia

- Bien pero no somos nosotras las que debemos ganar algo – le sacó la lengua la pelinegra

Y su sábado comenzó con dolor de piernas por el exceso de ejercicio del día anterior. Michiru le propuso ayudarle después de todo qué tan difícil podía ser dar una vuelta corriendo al deportivo de Tokio

- ¡Ya no puedo! – casi la arrastraba

- Cabeza de bombón llevamos cinco metros

- Más de lo que puedo correr

- ¿Y si caminan? – propuso Michiru. Ella eso hacía y las alcanzó – tal vez cuente de algo termines la carrera

- ¡De verdad! – se iluminaron sus ojitos por la felicidad – eso lo puedo hacer

- ¿Lo crees? – se mofó la violinista

- ¿?

- ¡Déjala Michiru! – reía – A la cuenta de tres, cabeza de bombón…

Pero hoy era domingo, el día que dedicaría a practicar con Kared. Y tal vez debió especificarle que practicaba para una competencia real. Tenía más de una hora en su casa jugando videojuegos de fútbol. El partido iba tres a dos a favor él. Claro que para la jovencita estaba bien esta clase de entrenamientos, hacía demasiado sol para querer salir a correr

- ¡Vamos! – gritaba el chiquillo emocionado

- ¿Qué no iban a ir a correr? – interrogó Melissa observando el juego y el tiempo que se marcaba en él – llevan 70 minutos jugando eso

- Y casi me ganan – musitó sin prestarle gran atención

- ¿No iban a correr?

- Ya lo hicimos señora, le dimos una vuelta a la casa

- Ya – desconectó el televisor – Iremos a correr

- ¡Mamá!

& & &

Visitó al latoso gato blanco. Luna intentó detenerlo pero él no tenía intenciones de guardar temor por un animal tonto o por una niña Sailor Scout. Siguió su camino a pesar que también Andrómeda le pedía no provocara problemas

- Hola tonto – estaba ya en los jardines de la residencia Tomoe

- Qué quieres – se quitó sus pequeños lentes oscuros

- Ver a tu Scout ¿Y cómo está?

- Ocupada, juega atrás en el patio… ¡Por qué te doy razón! ¡Vete! – se erizó

- Como sea – rió animadamente para ir a ver a la chiquilla

La niña se estaba deshaciendo de sus muñecos mientras repetía todo eran niñerías, tonterías que se debía olvidar. El gato se preguntó por qué la nave se la tragó, por qué a ella precisamente.

- Vete – gruñó Artemis detrás de él

- Ya déjate de niñerías – reía Orión

- ¿No oíste? Lárgate – gritó Hotaru provocando un bólido de viento que vino desde atrás de ella

- Ya basta – sentenció Luna y Hotaru regreso a la casa

- Qué quieres – chilló Artemis – Queremos estar solos

- Quiero entiendas esto gato cabeza de chorlito, ella es una Outer y por tanto me pertenece

- Pues tómala – y su sonrisa reflejaba esa satisfacción de ya haber vencido

- La nave sacó de Hotaru un cristal y necesitamos recuperarlo tal vez así la niña se vea más ella… ¿No temes nunca vuelva a ser esa dulce niña que conociste?

- No – gritó enfadado

No importaba mucho lo que el gato blanco opinara, no perdería por niñerías. Se retiró con Luna ya después regresaría.

- Algo está mal en Hotaru –musitó Andrómeda – siento una energía maligna muy fuerte

- Sí también yo – musitó Luna – será mejor sea yo quien hable con Artemis

- No, deja yo lo haga – pidió la gata blanca – a mí no me guarda resentimiento – sonrió y a Luna le pareció fue más una mueca de burla

& & &

Serena gritó de felicidad viendo que también allí se encontraban Amy y Michiru. Ambas platicaban recostadas en las tumbonas. Michiru se veía fantástica y Amy… Amy se veía especial, cambió tanto que ni cuenta se dio a qué hora ocurrió. Se sentó con ellas observando el despejado y hermoso cielo azul así como la piscina. Platicaban sobre el posible cambio de universidad de la joven peliazul

- Te ofrecieron una beca, no a cualquiera – sonrió Michiru colocándose sus gafas oscuras

- Es sólo que…

- Te falta confianza – musitó Melissa – Muy bien pues vamos a correr ¿No quieren venir?

- No, gracias señora – dijeron Amy y Serena al unísono

- Tú si vas – la tomó de una coletita para llevarla a los vestidores. En el camino atrapó a su niño quien también buscaba darse a la fuga y lo tomó de una oreja para evitar se fuera – qué flojos son

Se cambió con parsimonia, le dolía todo su cuerpo y si de ella dependiera se quedaba en las tumbonas tomando el sol con Amy y Michiru. Se tendió en la banca, haría tiempo ¿Quién quería ser martirizada? El pequeño gritito de Kared llamó su atención. Salió al pasillo.

- No quiero verte – gritó enfadado

- Pues cierra los ojos – musitó la chiquilla sacándole la lengua – anda ayúdame con el cierre

- Bueno

- Chicos – apuró Melissa – los espero afuera

No podía creer que Amy estuviera rechazando una beca a su universidad. Allí contaban con todo lo que alguna vez su amiguita soñó, era un recinto sagrado para el estudio y ella vivía para estudiar ¿Por qué no querer? Sí, Melissa tenía razón la inseguridad y los miedos que guardamos tanto tiempo nos vuelven impredecibles… al punto de tomar malas decisiones…

- Es cuestión de tiempo – se estiró la mujer – eres muy inteligente Amy, así que anímate

- No es eso – musitó desviando la vista

- Como quieras entonces – sonrió afablemente – Muy bien ¿Van a correr? – miró a las jóvenes. Michiru negó con la cabeza y Amy se apuntó para una vuelta – Es una lástima ninguno de mis hijos se parezca a mí – masculló enfadada

- Isaac es deportista ¿tampoco a él nos parecemos?

- Michiru, tu padre no es deportista, le encanta venir a asolearse – y la joven se sonrojó pues es lo mismo que ella estaba haciendo – Yo era muy buena en la escuela para deporte, gané varias medallas…

- ¡Mamá! – lloriqueaba el chiquillo pues Lindsay se subió en su espalda y ahora ya estaba lista para dar la vuelta maratónica sin cansarse y disfrutando del paisaje – Mamá dile que se baje

- Díselo tú… ¿De cuando acá me necesitas?

- Desde que no le hablo, voy a sostener mi promesa… No hablaré con ella, fingiré no existe…

- ¿Por qué pelearon ahora? – se cansaba de sus niñerías

- Casi nada – masculló iracundo – porque destruye la ciudad y a la personas con su séquito de demonios – dijo entre dientes

& & &

Hotaru la invitó a jugar, aunque Artemis cambió de idea y ahora quería casarse con otra aún podría ser la madrina o solamente estar allí. La gatita se contoneó coqueta mientras dirigía sus pasos al gato blanco para reclamarle cómo elegía a una muñeca sobre ella. Él sintió un fuerte escalofrío de deseo que erizó su cuerpecito, y es que cómo negarse a esos encantos de mujer, a esa piel lanuda y suave. Al oído le susurró ella tenía la culpa por ser siempre la sombra que dice sí a todo lo que Orión manda

- Ah es eso – se enfadó Andrómeda

- ¿Y qué más creías?

- Pues nada, es que cada uno es bueno a su manera y mientras tú sigues con estas ridiculeces nosotros trabajamos… ¿Quieres juegue todo el día?

- Puedo ser como él – gritó enfurecido

- No y lo sabes, eres tú y por eso nos agradas, porque cuando seas él entonces descubrirás que nada cambia como deseas – y se marchó regresando al lugar de trabajo

- Vaya genio – rió Hotaru

Setsuna se quedaría un tiempo con la familia Tomoe. Los gatos sintieron alivio pues temían mucho por su seguridad, en especial después que Ismael se opuso a dejarla en manos de las guerreras. Había una fuerza extraña que las amparaba y mientras descubrían qué sucedía en casa de Haruka era mejor mantener a Setsuna a salvo en otro lado.

- Necesito verla tal vez podamos devolverle la memoria con los poderes del cristal de plata – dijo Orión

- Nos turnaremos para vigilarla - contestó Luna

- Ni lo sueñen – sonrió la niña – Ninguno de ustedes estará en mi casa… Si quieren envíen cartas, mails, llamen, telegrafíen o hagan señales de humo… Pueden cuidar la casa y a Setsuna desde ¡Afuera!

- ¡Y quién te crees niña pedante! – contestó enfadado Orión

- Estúpido animal – y Hotaru lo pateó con saña – eso es por todo el daño que le has hecho a mi gato – de nuevo volvió a patearlo – No te atrevas a retarme pedazo apestoso y pulgoso de bestia

Los demás gatos se quedaron sin habla. Andrómeda fue la primera en reaccionar yendo con su amigo para saber si estaba bien, él solamente se quejó de un ligero dolor en sus costillas. Luna siguió a la niña que llevaba en brazos a su gato blanco pero le cerró la puerta de la casa y solamente le quedó verla marcharse

- Qué le sucede

- Creo no entendí – decía la gatita – pero a mí no me odia, si le digo que Artemis es mi esposo… por eso del juego tal vez me deje entrar a la casa

- Iré le guste o no – sentenció el gato pinto

- No la provoques algo anda mal en esa niña – con su hocico Luna acarició la mejilla del animalito – te puede matar si se le da la gana

& & &

Se le escaparon comprobándole que la pereza hacía milagros. Iban atrás y ella temerosa que en un descuido se esfumaran de su vista decidió reducir el paso y dejarlos adelantarla para presionarlos. Entonces Kared contó hasta tres y con Serena echó a correr a toda velocidad desapareciendo en el horizonte. Última vez que intentaba hacer algo bueno por su hijo. Rió animadamente disminuyendo su velocidad.

- Qué velocidad – aún reía Amy

- Bien ya sabemos que tu amiguita puede ganar una medalla

- Claro, puedes ir y asustarla para que corra así mañana – rieron al unísono

Para Melissa la vida nunca fue fácil. Ser parte de la familia Kaioh más que un privilegio se convertía en una maldición. Kaioh era sinónimo de perfección y ella tenía una hermana mayor imposible de superar. Dana siempre fue la más bella, no solamente tenía un mejor físico sino también su carácter la llevaba a tener más amistades. Cualquier cosa que hiciera era perfecta. Con el tiempo se dio cuenta que tenía una nueva oportunidad: El amor

- ¿Y ese joven molesto?

- ¿Mitche? –se sonrojó – Esta bien… él… yo…

Cómo olvidar su primer amor. Era joven y despiadada, jugaba a tenerlo todo, jugaba a amar y desbordar pasión. Se enamoró perdidamente del ensueño, del hombre más extraordinario y fascinante: Isaac Sinclair. Pero todas lo hacían, vivían para adorarlo.

- Vaya – habían vuelto a la piscina – el gran atleta Isaac vino a asolearse

- Oh – se levantó de la silla – ¿Quieres una cerveza cariño?

El mundo dejó de importar, encontró la felicidad. Y ahora se preguntaba cómo su historia de amor se convirtió en un juego de poderes. Tal vez esa noche, ese momento exacto en que engendró a Michiru. Él era arrogante y pretenciosos, si lo pensaba bien había cambiado mucho, se volvió más humano y hasta un poco mejor persona. Demasiado tarde.

- ¿Y dónde está Kared?

- Se dio a la fuga – se tendió en otra silla – un brindis por el destino

- ¿De cuándo acá crees en él? – musitó extrañado

- Desde que sé puedo controlarlo a mi favor

Isaac no quería un hijo, no podía asumir semejante responsabilidad. Pero el caos entre los dioses había iniciado un poco más atrás, el otro dios había engendrado a principios de ese fatal año un heredero e Isaac enloquecido por la idea de tener que afrontar una guerra de Dioses decidió acomodar las cosas…

- ¿Cómo te atreviste a escondérmelo? – gritaba encolerizado el día del nacimiento de Michiru

- Sí Isaac nació bien… es muy hermosa ¡Y fue niña! Gracias por preguntar – musitó enfadada viéndolo más preocupado por qué haría que por ellas

- No lo comprendes… Ella… el otro… y otro…

- ¿Tienes más hijos?

- No – gimió – me refiero a que… No podemos tener un bebé ¡Y no lo dejaré en tus manitas!

- Has lo que quieras

Habían terminado su relación seis meses antes de dar a luz. El mismo día que pelearon se enteró así que prefirió esconderlo… si no le importó ella menos el producto de su amor. Ahora sabía se equivocó al buscar su ayuda. Isaac estaba preocupado por él mismo ¡Nadie más importaba! Salió del hospital sabiendo que estaba sola y con una criatura.

-¿Quieres unas competencias de natación? – animó Isaac a su hija

- ¿Quieres ser humillado? – contestó ella

Un año después se la arrebataron de sus manos. Perdió a su hija y su alma. Sabía que si protección al menor fue a su casa no era por ser pésima madre sino por órdenes de Sinclair. Enfurecida fue a buscarlo dispuesta a todo… Y entonces descubrió el horrible secreto… él era Dios

- Lo siento – dijo Sinclair riendo – No tengo idea de qué me hablas

- ¡Cínico!

Discutieron. No le importaba quién fuera o si su destino fue solamente engendrar al Heredero. Él la amenazó moriría esa noche para terminar de una buena vez con el eslabón débil de la poderosa familia Kaioh. Algo más sucedió esa noche, a esas fechas no lograba explicarlo aún. Cuando él la tomó con fuerza para matarla destellaron una energía, sintió que su propio cuerpo generaba esa luz que la atacó y también la protegió de Dios. Huyó.

& & &

Otra reunión y los ánimos estaban algo perturbados pero a Luna no le interesó, siguió tecleando tratando de reducir el mapa de búsqueda, apenas tenían un cristal y aunque la ciudad había sido apacible desde entonces no podían confiarse, el fin del mundo estaba cerca. El comunicador de Mina sonó.

- Parece que Artemis tiene problemas – comentó la joven

- ¿Artemis? – la miró la gata extrañada

- ¿Se le atoró un caramelo? – preguntó Orión

- No sé – y no importaba ella estaría siempre para su amigo, aún si era para una tontería.

Corrieron varios metros sin poder encontrar el punto donde se encontraba Artemis. De repente vieron venir a toda velocidad un pequeño go Kart que como ráfaga pasó cerca de ellos. Orión apenas pudo saltar. Se estaban recuperando del impacto cuando vieron venir cuatro enormes velociraptores.

- Corran – gritó Orión

No importaba qué tan rápido huyeran, aquellos veloces animales los estaban alcanzando con gran facilidad. Mina se detuvo para transformarse.

- Cadena de amor de Venus

Y el primer velociraptor cayó pesadamente al suelo. Lita y Rei también se transformaron. Rei saltó hasta una barda para de allí invocar su poder

- Saeta llameante de Marte – pero la saeta nunca brilló como si solamente se hubiera quedado con su traje y su poder se hubiera ido lejos

- Qué sucede – gritó Júpiter

- Beso de amor y belleza de Sailor Venus

Otro más al suelo y ahora el pequeño go Kart conducido por Hotaru venía en reversa. Se acomodó de frente y se dejó ir sobre las piernas del tercer velociraptor. Quedaba uno. Éste dio un salto quedando encima de la barda, justo enfrente de Sailor Marts. La joven se quedó paralizada observando esos ojos diabólicos.

- No te atrevas – gritó Sailor Venus y de una patada tumbó al animal pero éste se llevó en su caída a la chica.

Venus intentó huir sin embargo fue tarde, el animal la sujetó con fuerza del tobillo y de manera despiadada comenzó a destrozarlo. Los gritos de dolor asustaron a Sailor Marts, sin pensar en su propia seguridad saltó de la barda encima del cráneo del feroz reptil. El animal rodó varios metros.

- Venus – la llamaba desesperada

Venus estaba tendida en el suelo bañada en sangre. Marts suplicaba porque reaccionara. Un sonido estridente sacudió el suelo, de la parte sur provenía a una enorme velocidad una luz color amarillo.

- Cuidado – gritó Luna

Marts protegió con su cuerpo a su amiga. El cristal pegó en su espalda lanzándola lejos y dejando a Venus desprotegida. La luz envolvió a la Sailor del Amor, la levantó cerca de diez metros, varias centellas de color amarillo y naranja envolvieron a la joven, su traje adquirió un tono diamante extraño y deslumbrante muy parecido a lo que ocurrió con Rei. De inmediato las heridas de su cuerpo sanaron y el cristal se colocó en la tiara desapareciendo de un solo golpe a los velociraptores. Un nuevo ruido ensordecedor separó el cristal de la tiara. Venus cayó en brazos de Júpiter. Todo había terminado

- Estuvo cerca – reía nerviosamente el gato blanco

- ¡Tenemos un cristal Artemis! – gritó Hotaru contenta – Mira lo atrapé – mostraba en su mano aquel pedazo de vidrio amarillo

- Dame eso – gritó Luna

- Es mío – se interpuso Artemis – Cada quien hace su trabajo y yo tengo uno, seré yo quien detenga al Heredero

- No seas tonto – chilló la gata

- Déjalo – intervino Orión – cuando sea tiempo se lo quitaremos si es que por su ineptitud no lo perdió a manos de al Estrella Negra

- ¡Rei! – el grito desesperado de Lita terminaba la discusión. La morena no despertaba – Rei – repetía inconsolable

Allí dejaron al gato y a su pequeña protegida. Luna volteó una vez más y con la cabeza negó.

& & &

Estaban en casa de Lita. Rei estaba en la silla del comedor con la espalda desnuda mientras Lita intentaba curarla después que la pelinegra se rehusó a ir a un médico.

- Son rasguños – dijo de nuevo sin poder evitar hacer una mueca de dolor

- ¿Te duele mucho?

- No, estoy bien – su vista se desvió a Mina. Estaba tan perdida, como si aún siguiera bajo el poder de ese cristal – Mina

- Qué – musitó desde el otro lado de la habitación – no fue buena idea dejarle el cristal a Artemis, es un blanco para esa cosa ¿Y si lo atacan de noche? Tiene el sueño tan pesado que bien pueden invadirnos, quemarse la ciudad y llegar el fin del mundo y él no despertó…Si hablara con él – miró el piso – Si él quisiera podría cuidárselo sólo por un tiempo y sería suyo…

- Estará bien – afirmó Luna – es un tonto – refunfuñó

- Iré por agua limpia –le dijo Lita a Rei y la dejó sentada allí en la silla

Mina se levantó lentamente, parecía intentar no verla hasta se veía algo sonrojada. Se sentó cerca de la pelinegra para con el rabo del ojo mirar sus heridas.

- ¿De verdad estás bien?

- Sí – contestó Rei – No fue nada, ni siquiera me pegó directamente

- Vaya qué suerte sino ahorita estaríamos en tu velorio… Eres una boba – rió – Gracias – sus ojos azules se llenaron de nostalgia – gracias

- Agua limpia y panquecitos para el susto – colocó la bandeja en la mesita

- ¡Panquecitos! – enloqueció Orión

- Me voy – dijo Mina despidiéndose – tal ves Artemis ceda y me lo dé

& & &

Se recostó en la cama pensando en la llave del tiempo y el destino. Su familia la condenó a ese hospital psiquiátrico después que reveló las intenciones de Isaac. Todos aseguraban él ni siquiera estaba en la ciudad esa noche y ella sin pruebas solamente se le ocurrió intentar secuestrar a su bebé. Con el tiempo el pesimismo le ganó y se acostumbró a su pequeña y lujosa cárcel. Hasta que esa lluvia de estrellas le devolvió la oportunidad de cambiar su destino.

- ¿Recuerdas cuánto nos amábamos?

- Aún te amo – musitó entre sueños Isaac

El amor se convirtió en odio. Ella tenía en sus manos el poder del padre tiempo y la posibilidad de cambiar la historia. Regresó a esa noche en que intentó asesinarla, pero hiciera lo que hiciera la brillante luz que ambos generaban impedía cambiar la historia. Entonces decidió convencerlo que ella podía hacer un excelente papel como madre.

- ¿Y eso significa te quieres casar conmigo?

- Significa que te amo

Se volvió astuta, aprendió a engañar y mentir. Timó tantas veces al todopoderoso. Y a los pocos años volvió a embarazarse. Aterrada de pesar lo que sucedería, que él protegiendo a su Heredero intentaría matar al nuevo miembro de la familia huyó. Ahora existían dos hijos pero el legado de los dioses no podía ser dividido, uno de ellos perecería a manos del otro… La guerra de sucesión llegaría cuando el mayor cumpliera los catorce años. ¿Ella tenía corazón para escoger a quién salvar? No, pero Isaac hacía mucho ya había decidido quién sobreviviría.

- No te irás – masculló cerrándole el paso en la calle

- Es mi bebé

- Ni siquiera es un niño sano

- ¡Es nuestro hijo!

Llevaba la llave del tiempo colgada. Ella no podía tocarlo pero él tampoco y ahora con el poder del guardián Cornos en sus manos tenía una mínima oportunidad de ganar. Lo que sucedió fue catastrófico. Dios cansado de la rebeldía de su ángel desató su furia sobre la faz de la tierra. El mundo convulsionó y Melissa emprendió la huída

- No permitiré te opongas a mí… ¡Dame ese niño!

- Es tu sangre… No le hagas daño… ¡Te lo suplico!

- He permitido juegues con el padre tiempo pero ya es suficiente… Ese niño morirá y tú con él…

De una patada se lo quitó de encima. Corrió por las calles mientras convocaba a las puertas del tiempo. Ante sus ojos una ráfaga de color rosa comenzó a generarse, el corredor se había abierto.

- No te preocupes – le decía al pequeño – te cuidaré

- ¡Ven acá ángel mío! Te perdonaré la vida si me das a ese niño

La encontró a tiempo, estaba por pasar por la puerta del pasado. Con furia la sujetó de la muñeca y con terror observó el niño ya no estaba con ella. El humo era demasiado denso en los corredores para poderlo ver a simple vista. La levantó del piso mientras sus ojos irradiaban ese brillo azul celestial. Melissa hizo brillar la llave para dejarla sobre el pecho del hombre, muy cerca del corazón. Él gritó sintiendo la sacudida de poder sobre su cuerpo y con un fuerte golpe se la quitó de encima

- ¿Dónde estas? – miró a uno y otro lado

Alcanzó a distinguirla. La sujetó con fiereza dejándola tendida bocabajo. Descubrió su espalda mientras los gritos y las energías que ambos emanaban sacudían los corredores del tiempo. Él la golpeó con furia buscando callarla pues estaba seguro escuchaba un ligero llanto, el del bebé.

- Me tienes harto. Eres mi ángel más bello… a quien más amo pero ya no te soporto…

- ¡Suéltame! – pelaba valientemente

- Entiéndelo, yo soy Dios… No puedes ir contra mí – Levantó su mano derecha que empezaba a emanar energías – No puedo matarte. Por alguna extraña razón, pero sí te dejaré en claro quién es quién en este mundo ¡No olvidarás nunca esta noche!

Sobre su espalda desnuda, donde termina las costillas escribió una frase. La sangre de Melissa comenzó a emanar formando las letras en su piel. Dios generó su poder "Vida y Muerte" para sanar los órganos internos lastimados. Ella gritaba presa del intenso dolor. Entre sacudidas y manoteos intentó liberarse de su opresor pero el poder de Dios era demasiado. Por fin la soltó.

- Dios – musitó entre jadeos sintiendo el poder que corría por sus venas

- Lento veneno – masculló sintiéndose satisfecho con su dolor – Ya que no me amas ni deseas seguir a mi lado te he convertido en lo que tanto anhelas… ¡Libre! ¡Eres libre mi bello ángel!

Entre gritos de agonía de su espalda se abrieron dos pequeñas zanjas que daban paso a esas colosales alas blancas. Las extendió mostrando el poder de su naturaleza celestial. Convulsionó de nuevo y la sangre de su espalda comenzó a caer al piso. Su cuerpo se cubrió de rojo intenso que pronto se convirtió en negro. Un nuevo grito y extendió sus poderosas alas negras… Melissa Kaioh dejó de existir, el bello ángel que tanto amo Dios se convertía en el ángel caído… El Ángel Negro

- ¡Morirás!

Una cálida luz plateada brilló intensamente y el llanto del bebé se volvió más fuerte. Isaac cayó al piso presa de esas energías que lo comprimían. El ángel emitió un fuerte chillido, tomó entre sus brazos al niño… A su nuevo Dios…

- Te amo – musitó jugueteando. Sus dedos rozaron la cicatriz

- Duérmete – masculló Melissa cansada

Hasta la fecha Melissa no lograba recordar cómo llegó a casa. Lo cierto es que después de esa noche sus vidas quedaron marcadas eternamente. El poder de Dios volvió a dormir en la tumba donde se guardaría eternamente junto con los secretos más profundos de ese celestial ser. Y ella se convirtió en el Ángel de la oscuridad.


	21. Primer Final: La bestia

"_Historias que con el lento paso del tiempo se convierten en leyendas."_

**21.Primer Final… La bestia**

Casi no reconocía a Haruka, estaba enloquecida empujando su carrito de un lado a otro sin saber exactamente qué comprar: Lo quería todo. Michiru estalló en carcajadas sintiéndose una tonta contemplándola. Hacía un día tan frío y despejado que estaba segura hoy sería la primera nevada, los constantes escalofríos se lo decían

- Qué pronto se fue el año – musitó la corredora

- Sí – sonrió abrazándose a ella – ¿Ya podemos irnos? Tengo hambre sabes

-¿No comprarás nada para el bebé?

- No, ya te dije que compraré algo hasta saber que estamos a salvo

- ¿Seguros de qué?

- Me refiero a que – se mordió el labio – a veces los embarazos no se logran… ¡Mira! – intentó distraer esa mirada colérica – ya está Santa Claus instalándose ¡Qué emoción!

- Sí – se apartó de ella – ¿Puedes terminar las compras? Olvidaba tengo una reunión…

- Espera – la sujetó del brazo – Lo siento… No me dejes

- Te dejaré el auto – miró el carrito atiborrado de mandado – que te ayude Lindsay a bajar las cosas… Te ama, no creo no quiera pasar tiempo contigo aunque éste sea bajando mandado

- Lo lamento – la besó con pasión desmedida pero la rubia no contestó a ese amor – esta bien – se separó de ella – sabes creo me gustaba más cuando me gritabas y me decías lo mucho que odiabas como me portaba… Es horrible tu silencio y tu frialdad

- Como sea… No tengo tiempo – se despidió con un lánguido beso en su mejilla

-¡No te guardaré de cenar! –amenazó esperando volviera – Cómo detesto esto… Ahora irás a dar vueltas en la moto sin un rumbo y yo cargaré con todo sola…

- ¿Hablando sola?

- ¡Príncipe!

- Vaya – masculló Darina – hasta te dicen príncipe – rió animada – te veo en cajas – empujó el carrito para dejarlos solos

- Lo siento – reía nerviosamente la pintora

- No te preocupes… Me llamó la atención verte aquí – señaló la sección de bebés

- Ah… Es… Cosas de mujeres – volvió a reír

Ellos también casi terminaban las compras, gracias a que el pequeño Lian, el hijo de Darina, estaba vuelto loco. Se ofreció a ayudarle, podía empujar dos carritos y cargar todo el mandado hasta los autos respectivos. Michiru terminó aceptando sino cómo se llevaría todo.

- Es mi impresión o te ves diferente – comentó Darina

- ¡Mamá! – gritaba el pequeño sentado en el carrito – hambre

- Te tragaste tu mini hamburguesa, la mitad de la mía, todas las papas y dos refrescos así que dudo tengas hambre… ¡Dios mío! No tengas hijos – comentó en broma – y nunca… pero nunca a pesar de lo que diga tu esposo – lanzó una mirada de reproche al joven – les des nada dulce… ¡Los enloquece!

- Es precioso – tomó su manita – Y tan pequeño…

- ¿Estás embarazada? – preguntó sin más Darina

- No – rió animadamente la violinista y un poco después Darien pues no pudo reprimirse más

- Tienes esa mirada… No importa, últimamente mi sentido femenino anda un tanto descarriado

**& & &**

Se quedó quieta y sus ojos se abrieron muy lentamente. El frío comenzaba a llegarle hasta los huesos. Tomó la mano del muchacho entre las suyas. Cerró de nuevo los ojos y entre murmullos escuchó a Kared preguntando por la hora, se suponía la llevaría a casa y en su lugar dormían.

- No importa – contestó Serena – Me encanta estar contigo

- A mí también – la abrazó – Estás fría… Deja te cobijo – a tientas buscó la colcha – creo se la robaron

- Kared ¿Me quieres?

- Sí

- ¿Cuánto?

- Pues muchísimo… Tanto como el infinito…

- Kared – se abrazó a él dichosa de volver a sentir amor

Y la bestia de ojos infernales se posó en la ventana de la habitación de su presa. Allí durmiendo plácidamente entre sábanas de satín estaba su enemigo, quien lo derrocaría. Sus ojos brillaron con furia, invocó a las mareas de fuego estallando la rabia de la tierra pero tuvo que detenerse pues en ese preciso instante vio que allí también dormía la princesa de la luna llena. Sus ojos se impregnaron de un toque arrogante y sediento de sangre aferró sus garras a la ventana. La jovencita entre abrió sus ojos y creyendo aún dormía lo contempló con ternura. ¿Por qué no terminar con la princesa también? Porque no permitiría al cristal de plata brillar con ese mágico esplendor.

- ¿Qué es ese aroma? –musitó sintiendo en el aire una nueva vida latiendo

Emprendió el vuelo. Sus alas se extendieron y entre nubes se desplazó siguiendo esa vitalidad que le robaría la gloria. En su vuelo observó a uno de los guardianes de la tumba que contemplaba con recelo sus movimientos. Sonrió y se siguió de largo ya que no nacieron para confrontarse

- Mi señora – musitó el guardián de Saturno preocupado

**& & &**

Setsuna se sentía extraña en casa de Tomoe y más aún recibiendo tantas atenciones. Él juraba lo hacía por lo que alguna vez hizo por su hija pero aún así creía el hombre se excedía. La esposa no la vio con buenos ojos sentía su mirada acribillándola a cada segundo. La dejaron a solas y prendió el televisor pero el sonido pronto la fastidió.

- Hola – saludó Hotaru – me da gusto tenerte aquí, jugaremos a busca y patea pero creo no es apropiado porque necesitas descansar así que podemos jugar cartas o dominó

- Creo prefiero descansar

- ¿En serio? – miró con tristeza a la joven

- Bien juguemos cartas – no desairaría a una nueva amiga

-¡Sí! Traeré al resto

Setsuna estaba impresionada, la niña tenía a todos sus hermanastros totalmente dominados, hasta cierto punto parecían aterrados. Jugaron durante una hora, como si fueran una familia normal y común, lo gozó como nunca y se sintió normal, llena y plena. Besó a cada niño agradeciéndoles los dulces que le llevaron, ya mañana jugarían más

- Ni quería venir – musitó Irán, la niña mayor – pero Hotaru nos obligó – masculló

- ¿Qué pasa? – se cercó la niña de ojos violeta

- Nada Hotarito que Setsuna me cae muy bien y le preguntaba si quería un cojín más… tengo uno muy cómodo

- No, muy amable – contestó la mujer mirando con desconfianza a Hotaru

Pero la niña no fue la única visita esa noche. Una hora después llegó Mina, Lita y dos hermosos gatos que se portaban bastante extraños. Por suerte para Setsuna se fueron pronto. Empezaba a sentirse vigilada.

- No eres así ¿Qué sucede? – lo alcanzó en los pasillos Mina

Se había portado tan insoportable que la joven creía más el extraño era el gato y no la niña de ojos violeta. Él no era él y punto.

- Nada , me encanta ser un gato mimado es todo – reía feliz el animal

- Necesitamos cuidar de Setsuna…

- No puede venir Orión – le interrumpió Artemis – yo lo prohíbo y punto

- Sabemos lo mal que te sientes y el daño que te ha hecho pero sus pleitos amorosos …

Y el gato la dejó hablando sola como a cualquier ser inferior. Mina se quedó boquiabierta ante la actitud hostil de todos en esa casa. Ahora se sentía feliz de no tener familia ni a nadie a quién soportar en casa de Lita

**& & &**

Llegó a casa noche, se paró dos veces en el camino, una para tomar un café caliente y otra para admirar el paisaje. Cómo odiaba estar sola. Cerró el auto y se dijo a sí misma no bajaría el mandado, que lo hiciera Haruka cuando llegara, después de todo no dijo nada malo, ¡era cierto! Podía ocurrir y aunque anhelaba con todo el corazón tener un hijo tenía un muy mal presentimiento en todo esto. Entró a la casa y se tendió en la cama. La ventana estaba abierta y un viento helado se colaba a la habitación haciéndola erizar su piel. Se levantó de su reposo para cerrarla y entonces sintió esa presencia

- No la cierres, ya nos vamos – musitó la bestia

- ¿Quién eres? – sacó su pluma para transformarse

- No es necesario – y en un parpadeo el demonio recorrió la enorme habitación quedando frente a ella

Michiru se quedó petrificada de horror. Aquel colosal ser media casi dos metros, su cuerpo musculoso estaba resguardado por una armadura de plata. Sus ojos rojos llenos de fulgor la contemplaban con cierto gozo. Ella miró de cerca esos crueles instintos que duermen en la humanidad, los veía en esos carbones incandescentes. Sintió esa garra rozando su mano derecha, pretendía quitarle su pluma pero Michiru opuso resistencia

- Como quieras

Con saña la sujetó de la muñeca para en un segundo destrozarle el brazo. La joven gritó del dolor y la pluma cayó al piso. La bestia la pateó lejos de su alcance. La sujetó con fuerza a su cuerpo para emprender el vuelo

- Te advierto – le musitó al oído – mi intención es matarte… no necesito llegues con vida así que si me das problemas en el viaje no tendré contemplaciones y te dejaré caer

- ¡Quién eres!

- ¿Acaso no me reconoces? Qué Dios tan torpe eres… ¡Yo soy la bestia!

Colosales tormentas eléctricas se desataban a su paso, el cielo dichoso y a la vez temeroso intentaba aplacar a esos que se revelaban al nuevo poder. Daba la bienvenida a la noche más escalofriante y sanguinaria de todos los tiempos. El sol perecería al ser devorado por la luna, todos los días lo hacía y así cada atardecer los seres podían levantar la vista observando la sangre del que desfallece… pero al día siguiente él renacería, lleno de majestuosidad, gloria y omnipotencia porque él era el señor sol… Pero esa tarde el sol no pereció por completo por primera vez escapó a la luna quería contemplar de cerca el nuevo principio

- Por fin hemos llegado – descendió sobre el desolado edificio – me encanta la majestuosidad de mi mundo

Y a su grito la tierra se abrió, el edifico colapsó llevándolos al interior de uno de los recintos sagrados de Dios.

**& & &**

Haruka tuvo un mal presentimiento desde que llegó a casa y no la encontró. El corazón le decía ella la necesitaba. Se bajó de la moto a toda prisa y buscó desesperada cómo entrar al edificio. Pero no era la única que había llegado al sitio, la enorme cantidad de energía que se generaba allí también atrajo a las Scouts

- ¿Qué pasa? – interrogó Sailor Moon

- ¿No pudiste dejar a tu novio? – gritó Sailor Marts enfurecida de verlo

- ¡No! – gimió el niño – a donde va ella voy yo – el valiente muchacho traía consigo un cuchillo

- No tenemos tiempo… Michiru desapareció… ¡Está adentro! – dijo Júpiter

- Quizá si hacemos la teletrasportación…

- ¡Sailor Venus falta Mercury olvídalo! – gritó la dama del fuego

Pero ya no había necesidad de entrar al edificio. La bestia con su séquito de seguidores acaban de salir. Pequeños y diabólicos seres alados semejantes a ella a su grito comenzaron a destruir la ciudad. En lo alto del edificio se levantó la torre donde Michiru había sido atada y preparada

- Hora de beber su sangre – musitó

- ¡Detente! – gritó Haruka desesperada – Michiru

- Ve por Michiru – ordenó Venus a Júpiter

Muy tarde para proteger algo más que no fueran ellos, las creaciones del perverso ser se lanzaron sobre cada uno buscando satisfacer su sed. La bestia desgarró lentamente el vientre de Michiru y algo aburrido por la falta de agonía sopló sobre ella para que recobrara el conocimiento. Volvió a su tarea y la joven no gritó ni pidió piedad cosa que empezó a enfadarlo.

- Detente – el poder de Dios despertó de nuevo en Haruka Tenoh

- No habrá otro… Nunca – clavó sus garras en ella mientras la jovencita se sacudía brutalmente pesa del dolor

Estaba encadenada incapaz de poder moverse o hacer algo por ella mas que observa cómo esa bestia la devoraba viva. Su mirada se clavó en la bóveda celeste soportando el tormento. Lo había visto en sus premoniciones, como a Perseo, sería encadenada a esa roca y las bestias la devorarían cada atardecer para que con su sangre se tiñera el cielo. Sólo que esta vez ella serviría como lección a los condenados para que contemplaran el castigo por retar el poder celestial y descubrieran nadie podía contra la naturaleza divina…

- Suéltala – pero Haruka no pudo hacer mucho por rescatarla del tormento pues las bestiecitas impidieron se acercara al nuevo señor de la oscuridad

- Una vez… una vez… alguien me retó y no puedo seguir permitiéndole a mis ángeles rebelarse contra mí, creyendo que pueden ser más que yo ¡Soy Dios! – gritó desatando tempestades

Michiru se sacudió en una convulsión, su cuerpo parecía doblarse en dos pero ella no gritaba porque su pensamiento seguía fijo en Haruka y su bebé…

- No lo permitiré – se levantó Haruka por fin

Pero los emisarios de la bestia no permitiría llegara a ella. Emergieron de lo profundo de la tierra y la dama del viento ya no era un simple mortal incapaz de controlarlos, con un movimiento de mano todas las bestias cayeron al piso sin vida.

- No podemos – decía Sailor Marts ya sin fuerzas para esquivar a la abominación que se empeñaba en seguir jugando con su presa un rato más antes de devorarla

- No desistas – rogó Venus con voz temblorosa pues otro demonio la tenía sujeta

- ¡Fuego de Marte! – logró que la horrible abominación soltara a su compañera

- ¡Haruka! – gritó Michiru siendo destrozada aún por la bestia

- ¡No sigas! – suplicó Sailor Moon

- ¡Dios! – gritó Haruka implorando por su contraparte

La joven volvió a escupir sangre. Ya no lo resistiría más. Oyó los gritos de Haruka que la llamaba y su llanto creció al no poder ni siquiera mirarla o tocarla por última vez. Se sacudió de nuevo mientras la bestia deshacía sus entrañas buscando la vida que en su vientre se generaba. Ansiaba la muerte, bebería su sangre y después se regocijaría con su agonizante final.

**& & &**

Lindsay se tapó los oídos mientras susurraba que se detuviera. El alma se helaba al escuchar las voces de los condenados. Escuchaba a Mina gritando por ayuda para Rei pues una bestia la estaba masacrando. Escuchaba los gritos desgarradores de Michiru y Haruka pidiendo la una por la otra, llamándose en esa penumbra en que quedaron a causa de una guerra sin sentido, no podía soportar tanto dolor, no quería seguir escuchando. Se puso en pie para asombro de Melissa y convocó a su poder intentando abrir el techo que la protegía pero la mujer la detuvo, ella ya no contaba con su poder divino de Ángel y esa bestia era demasiado poderosa para que la pudiera detener

- Invoca a Dios – musitó la niña enloquecida – detenlo

- ¿Cómo? No tengo poderes sobrehumanos para enfrentarlo

Ni siquiera sabía que sucedía. Si se enteró de la batalla desatada era por las sacudidas brutales de la tierra. La niña corrió a la azotea creyendo que podía lograrlo

- ¡Escúchame! – gritó pero la bestia infernal se regocijaba demasiado con el sufrimiento del Dios caído para querer ir a ver a un pequeño crío celestial

Gritó, lloró y suplicó. Una y otra vez invocaba a los dioses sin embargo ellos seguían en su dulce letargo contemplando la guerra. Ya no quería ver a nadie más sufrir, que esa matanza se detuviera, que se detuvieran ¡Que se detuvieran!

- Si no viene, yo iré – se levantó

- Manda emisarios – musitó Melissa sujetándola

- ¡No lo comprendes! No puedo controlar a mis creaciones, pierden el sentido y se vuelven despiadadas ¡Debo ir! ¡Kared!

- ¡Qué! – gritó la mujer – no puede ser… está con su padre

- No… Debo ir… Debo ir…

Entre luces se desvaneció, contestaba al llamado de su otra mitad a ese ser a quien le prometió amor y fidelidad. Su mirada se clavó sobre las pequeñas bestias que venían contra ella, se detuvieron en su vuelo y sus sonrisas cínicas desaparecieron. Cayeron sin vida.

**& & &**

La rubia aprovechó su distracción y de un golpe lo derrumbó. Estaba a uno pasos de poderla tocar, le gritaba estaba allí y la salvaría pero la bestia la tomó de la cintura. La desesperación se apoderó de la guerrera del viento. A patadas y golpes limpios intentaba soltarse de su opresor, correr a brazos de quien le llamaba y calmar su dolor… Ya no podía seguir contemplándola sufrir de esa forma. La bestia clavó sus garras en el pecho de la joven

- Por favor – suplicó Michiru – ya basta

Un pequeño destello de luz emanó de su frente. El símbolo de Neptuno se dibujó en lo alto de la bóveda celeste. En ese mismo instante un brillo parecido resplandeció, provenía del cuerpo de Haruka. Los dos símbolos, Urano y Neptuno, se unieron en el cielo. Michiru se vistió de luces, su traje de Scout vino a ella, con esos mismos destellos de plata y oro como había ocurrido hacía un tiempo. Extendió sus alas y la tiara brilló con intensidad destruyendo las monstruosidades cercanas. Levantó su mano derecha invocando a los dioses. Ahora era ella quien sonreía. Cerró sus ojos para deleitarse con aquella melodía, los gritos de los dioses.

- ¡No lo harás! – gritó la bestia infernal

Pero se olvidó de Haruka. Las luces se disiparon dejando ver al poderoso Dios en que se convirtió. Su traje de príncipe resplandecía cegándolo. Lo sujetó con fuerza y la bestia sintió el roce de la muerte, su destrucción había llegado. La rubia lo tenía listo para que su compañera lo eliminara. Michiru dejó que su poder emanara y en un rápido movimiento su amante escapó a su ataque mientras la creación divina se desvanecía entre gritos de horror

- Y ahora lo que resta – musitó Michiru contemplando con dicha lo que hoy era – ¡Soy Dios! – gritó sacudiendo la tierra

Convocó a las mareas profundas. El viento se convirtió en esclavo del mar. El cielo retumbaba y la tierra agitada comenzó a desquebrajarse. Las Scouts no sabían a ciencia cierta qué hacer. Júpiter miró a Orión esperando respuestas pero el animalito estaba tan aterrado como sus protegidas. Del subsuelo emanó fuego.

- ¡Detente! – gimió Sailor Moon – Vuelve a ser tú Michiru… Haruka por favor…

La rubia seguía quieta con su mirada totalmente perdida, como si estuviera bajo el poder de Neptuno mientras Michiru desencadenaba miles de atrocidades sobre la faz de la tierra. A pesar de la altura a la que estaba alcanzó a escuchar los ruegos y sollozos de la princesa. Dirigió su mirada a ella, momento de tener el cristal de plata y comenzar su legado. Convocó a las mareas

- ¡Cuidado! – gritó Sailor Marts observando lo que planeaba la violinista

- ¡No! –se interpuso Lindsay – Ya es hora que cese este caos

- ¡Muévete! – bramó la joven

- ¡Ya basta! ¡Basta!

Pequeñas luces destellaron. Los cristales brillaron con intensidad desde donde se encontraban brindándole a la niña todo ese poder divino que se quedó dormido. En la tumba el símbolo roto se volvió a unir formando los símbolos de Urano y Neptuno. Dos dragones se entrelazaron quedando inscritos en las tumbas. La luz cegó a todos. La luna desapareció y la ciudad se quedó sumida en la total oscuridad…

**& & &**

Había pasado una semana y Artemis aún creía que podía encontrar un rastro del enemigo en ese viejo edificio. Hoy solamente eran ruinas pero el gato lo exploraba con devoción, hasta hizo que Hotaru le comprara un sombrero muy parecido al de Indiana y estaba viendo la posibilidad de pedir un pequeño avión a control remoto. Era noche, la niña se preocuparía por él. Emitió un suspiro, un día más y nada parecía tener lógica

- ¿Y aún crees hallarás aquí respuestas? – oyó la molesta voz de Orión

- ¡Vete! Déjame hacer mi trabajo – bramó

- Como quieras… Pero la cosa es más sencilla de lo que te imaginas, El Heredero despertó… dos para ser exactos, la guerra de sucesión ha sido iniciada y muy pronto un nuevo Dios ocupará el trono…

- ¡Vete! – se tapó sus orejitas peludas y comenzó a cantar a todo pulmón – ¡No te oigo!

- ¡Todos vamos a morir! La tumba se abrirá cuando se reúnan los cristales y sus secretos serán revelados… ¡El silencio sacudirá el universo! ¡Las tinieblas cubrirán nuestro mundo! ¡No hay escape!

- ¡Que te vayas! – arremetió contra él

Ambos rodaron entre el escombro. De un manotazo Orión lanzó lejos al gato blanco. Artemis sacudió la cabeza y cuando se incorporó el piso se derrumbó.

- Perfecto – masculló viéndose atrapado en un hoyo profundo y sucio

- ¡Estás bien estúpido! – reía el gato ya tranquilo al ver que el latoso estaba a salvo – iré por ayuda, no te muevas ¡Ni te vayas a ir!

- Búrlate

Un pequeño ruido lo hizo estremecerse. Llamó a Orión pero tal parecía se había quedado solo. Emitió un gruñido reprochándose a sí mismo por ser tan temeroso. De nuevo ese molesto ruido. Su vista se quedó clavada en esas pequeñas piedras que se movían.

- ¡Y ahora qué!

Ráfagas de viento se desataron sin control. Poco a poco el remolino cesó dejando ver a la temible bestia infernal. Sus ojos rojos buscaban desesperado ese algo que lo llamaba y entonces la criatura se destruyó. Artemis pálido y al punto de morir del susto se aproximó al sitio lentamente. Allí solamente quedaba un dibujo del cual se desprendía una energía roja

- ¿Qué es…? – la energía entró a su cuerpo haciéndolo gritar

El dolor cesó y los ojos del gato brillaron adquiriendo un color rojo intenso. Su sonrisa dulce cambió por una sonrisa maléfica. Rió a carcajadas mientras en las sombras una joven negaba con la cabeza

- Odio pase esto – musitó enfadada a su acompañante gatuno

- ¿Quiere lo recupere para usted?

- No, ¿Cuánto puede durar en un gato la energía maligna?

Esbozó una ligera sonrisa siniestra y sus ojos marrones brillaron contagiados por las mismas fuerzas que invadieron a Artemis.

**& & &**

Tenía más de una semana así. Sólo dormía y cuando abría los ojos era para llorar. Haruka se cansó de suplicar, de pedirle no la abandonara pues también ella la necesitaba. No quería ver a nadie y parecía la incluía. Se recostó a su lado como otras veces en espera que aunque sea le dirigiera una mirada de reproche porque ni siquiera eso. Nadie existía para Michiru Kaioh… Nadie…

- Señor – se quedó la enfermera un tanto nerviosa por verla allí – lo siento creía la señorita Kaioh estaba sola

- Da igual… No existo… No sin ella… – cerró los ojos suplicando a los dioses porque esta vez se quedara dormida eternamente

La enfermera salió de la habitación en cuanto llegó Melissa. La mujer contempló con pesar a ambas. Agitó fuertemente a la rubia esperando despertara pero esta vez la joven no tenía ánimos ni siquiera para arremeter contra ella. Cerró sus ojos al ver estaba allí.

- ¿Te quedarás aquí eternamente? ¿Esperas la muerte?

- Quiero dormir – musitó molesta – estoy muy cansada

- Anda levántate… Kared hizo brochetas

- No importa, no tengo hambre

Nada importaba ya cuando Michiru la dejó. Melissa se quedó observándolas esperanzada a que alguna de las dos volviera a tener un poco de esperanza. Negó con la cabeza hoy tampoco era ese día milagroso. Salió de la habitación para ir a comer con su niño

- Mamá – mustió Kared al verla – papá dijo que tenía algo lindo para Michiru – y mostró la hermosa rosa que había traído – ¿Crees un día vuelva? Es decir, está allí pero como si no lo estuviera

- No sé

Era demasiada su tristeza, tanto dolor ya no pudo contenerlo. La misma Melissa la comprendía, esa agonía semejante la sintió cuando la perdió. Dejó para después sus cavilaciones, su esposo ya había llegado a la mesa, listo para arrasar con la comida

- Necesitamos hablar – musitó Melissa

- ¿De Michiru?

- Sí, algo así

Al terminar fueron al despacho. Melissa contuvo la respiración y sujetó con fuerza la llave del tiempo en espera del momento en que Isaac dejaría de ser un humano para convertirse en Dios, solamente que nunca sabía cómo sucedía y por tanto su vida peligraba. Parecían dos seres totalmente separados y ajenos entre ellos.

- Necesito hablar contigo como Dios

- ¿Y luego?

- Michiru estaba embarazada…

- ¡Cómo! – y su mirada cambió. Melissa arqueó la ceja divertida, así que provocándolo aparecía su lado divino

- Estaba embarazada… Perdió al bebé… Sé que debí decírtelo pero esperaba fuera ella quien hablara contigo… Ayúdala… Arregla este desastre antes que nuestra hija termine… termine perdida…

**FIN DE LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA: **

"TOKIO DE CRISTAL:

EL ÁNGEL NEGRO"

¡No se pierdan la próxima temporada!

Tokio de Cristal: La Guerra de Sucesión


	22. Y después de la tormenta

NOTAS: DADAS LAS NUEVAS REGLAS DE LA CORPORATION LA CONTINUACIÓN SE REALIZARÁ TANTO EN ESTA COMO EN LA NUEVA ABIERTA. SI ALGUIEN SABE DE ALGUNA REGLA QUE IMPIDA HAGA ESTO FAVOR DE COMUNICÁRMELO (JAJAJA SONÓ A LOS VERSOS DE HASTA QUE LA MUERTE LOS SEPARE)

**SAILOR MOON TOKIO DE CRISTAL: "LA GUERRA DE SUCESIÓN"**

"_Historias que con el lento paso del tiempo se convierten en leyendas."_

**22. Y después de la tormenta…**

¿Por qué todas las reuniones terminaban siendo en el templo Hikawa? Serena creía que Rei era impositiva, ni siquiera preguntaba dónde verse simplemente ordenaba, pero la guerrera del fuego seguía argumentando que su casa era más grande que la de cualquiera, allí no tendrían interrupciones ni problemas de ningún tipo pues era un sitio sagrado…

- Y mi casa es más bonita que la tuya – con ese válido argumento finalizaba la discusión

- ¡Qué! – gritó Serena enloquecida

- ¿No se suponía era una reunión para hablar del enemigo? – reía inquieta Andrómeda viendo que ya tenían veinte minutos sobre el mismo alegato

- Es triste – musitó Mina. Había estado tan callada y ausente que ni siquiera notaron su presencia

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Lita sin entenderla – te ves muy triste ¿Te pasa algo?

- Pensaba en Michiru y Haruka… Es tan triste… ¿te imaginas que sentirías si perdieras a un ser querido? Pero ellas perdieron algo más… un hijo ¿Qué sentirías Serena si perdieras a Kared? ¿O a Rini? Aunque como van las cosas dudo nazca

- ¡Cállate! – le reprendió la morena viendo cómo la felicidad se esfumaba del rostro de su amiguita de coletas – Orión aseguró nacerá. Esto es parte de la vida y punto ¿Verdad Orión? ¿Orión?

El gato pinto estaba a punto de estallar. Mientras discutían sobre cuál casa era mejor para reuniones él se tragó todos los panquecitos, ahora entendía Lita por qué el pobre animalito veía con recelo la comida ¡Se volvía loco con los sabores! Amargas consecuencias: sufría de una grave indigestión

- Y luego el tonto es Artemis – musitó Mina acariciándole la pancita – ¿Qué caso tiene ser Sailor Scout cuando no puedes proteger a lo que amas? ¿Para qué salvas al planeta si no habrá en él nada para ti?

- Eso es egoísmo Mina

- ¡Lita piensa! – gimió – Michiru y Haruka pedieron a un bebé… No es para menos cómo están y no se recuperarán… Esta pelea quedó para nosotras… Si es que sigue allí el enemigo ¿Crees importa quién Heredará el trono de Dios? No a ella… Dime para qué pelear, arriesgar tu vida e ir por allí recibiendo balas perdidas si nadie te lo agradecerá y en su lugar recibirás dolor… O un montón de policías persiguiéndote ¡No tiene sentido! – su mirada se clavó en el suelo – Cómo me encantaría dejar de ser Sailor Scout

- ¡Qué! – gritaron todos al unísono

- No hagan caso – rió alegremente – es que me siento muy mal… Creo pudimos hacer más por ellas… Y ahora su vida es…

- No te preocupes – intervino Luna – mira, lo interesante de vivir es que hay siempre altas y bajas… A veces las cosas irán bien y otras tantas no pero al final sabemos podemos cambiar nuestro destino, superaran las dificultades porque es parte de vivir

- ¡Estoy pintada! – gritó Hotaru entrando a la habitación

- ¿Hotaru?

- ¡Soy una Scout deberían haberme invitado a esta estúpida reunión! – bramó

- Quién demonios la entiende – gimió Orión desde su cómodo lugar donde aún sufría retorcijones por tanto comer – Primero dices que no y luego que sí… ¡Qué querías! Además me prohibiste entrar a tu casa

- Llama ¿o Ismael no tiene para un teléfono? ¡Escribe! ¿Eres analfabeta?

- Me duele demasiado la panza como para contestar a eso – se tendió de nuevo en el cojín – Y ahora que recuerdo tu estúpido gato dijo que él haría solito las cosas

- ¿Yo qué hice? – asomó la cabecita Artemis

Y los pleitos no terminarían. Andrómeda mejor se dedicó a leer una revista. Artemis gritó viendo que se había comido todos los panquecitos y Orión entre sentirse una pelota peluda y oírlo gritar terminó explotando. Rei soslayó la mirada de Mina, entendía lo que sentía pero no había en ello razones suficientes para retirarse, no para ella porque al final si se rendía llegaría al mismo punto: Perder a sus seres queridos. Así por lo menos sabría hizo lago por salvarlos…

**& & &**

La besó en la mejilla, sabía estaba despierta, vio cuando cerró los ojos. Se recostó en la cama y la abrazó, tal vez esta vez se decidiera a dirigirle la palabra. Se quedó profundamente dormida esperando por ese bello momento. Soñó con ella y le pareció fue tan real que despertó ansiando saber Michiru no la abandonó. Sus miradas se encontraron.

- No me abandones – musitó para besar su frente

No podía pasar otra noche así. Se marchó. Necesitaba apagar su dolor, por un segundo matar el alma y su corazón para dejar de sufrir. Lloraba todas las noches abrazada de Michiru, perdió a su bebé y también a su amante ¿Qué más podía ya perder?

- Pase VIP, es usted nuestro mejor cliente – sonrió el muchacho de la entrada – ya hacía tiempo no lo veíamos por aquí… Es más para que vea lo valoramos mucho le daré la mejor mesa del sitio y una botella de cortesía

- Qué amables – musitó con saña

Nunca se sintió más segura en otro sitio que no fuera Insomnio. La noche era larga y ella estaba ansiosa por vivirla intensamente. Apagó el móvil y su comunicador, hoy era su noche. Bailó y gozó como nunca dejando que la descomunal máquina le arrebatara su vitalidad. El suelo retumbaba, el humo rosa se introducía por sus fosas nasales extasiándola, estaba a punto de desmayarse, gritó pidiendo otra botella. Regresó a la mesa en cuanto vio el mesero la traía. Casi cae al suelo

- ¿Se siente bien?

- ¡Mejor que nunca! – aspiró profundamente sabiendo que esa cosa estaba destrozándola por dentro – ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿El qué señor?

- Apagaron la maldita máquina ¡Apagaron la máquina!

- ¿Cuál? – miraba el chico a todos lados sin entender a qué se refería. Hasta que vio que el humo rosa descendía – ah eso, Disculpe las molestias es que tenemos mantenimiento

- ¡Enciende la maldita máquina! – lo sujetó de la camisa con violencia

El pobre muchacho salió huyendo. Aterrado avisó a los guardias pero éstos en lugar de ir a la mesa del impertinente se dirigieron al sótano…

- Maldita sea – reía como loca la rubia

- Hola – saludó Amy – ¿No crees has bebido demasiado?

- No – volvió a reír – ¿Por qué apagaron las máquinas?

- ¿Qué máquinas?

- Las del sótano… esas que hacen las nubecitas rosas

- Porque necesitan mantenimiento y reparación… Hoy parecen un poco… – cómo explicar que el contenedor esta desbordándose.

Ahora sabía por qué su máquina enloqueció, la energía que Haruka despedía era de proporciones sin igual, de seguir así en unas horas más se desplomaría ya sin vida alguna y su aparato explotaría. Emitió un fuerte suspiro.

- No habrá más humo rosa… Lo siento

- ¡No puedes hacerme esto!

- Sí puedo… Y mejor vete

- ¡Sácame! –la amenazó

El poco humo que quedaba siguió intoxicándola. Su mirada triste se quedó clavada en esa multitud regocijante. Pidió otra botella y entre murmullos pidió por Michiru.

- Haruka – escuchó esa dulce voz hablándole y después esas caricias llenas de bondad

- Cabeza de bombón – lloraba desesperada – anda siéntate y tómate algo conmigo

- No Haruka, vamos a casa… ya bebiste mucho… Vamos a casa ¿Sí?

- Por favor – se abrazó a ella desesperada – por favor no me dejes – musitaba entre sollozos – tómate algo conmigo – se recostó en la mesa dejado al alma verter en llanto su dolor. Escondió su rostro entre sus brazos para seguir murmurando cuánto lo lamentaba

- Haruka – acarició su cabello rubio – Ya no llores, por favor mírame…

**& & &**

Artemis se sentía un piloto de fórmula uno en su pequeño auto deportivo. Daba vueltas en el parque con Andrómeda a un lado suyo mientras Hotaru lo controlaba a distancia. Rei sonrió, era la primera vez desde que la niña apreció que la veía feliz sin esa mueca de maldad. La morena sintió el roce de esa mano y su piel se erizó respondiendo al anhelo…

- Te ves triste sabes – le masculló Natalie al oído

- No es anda… estoy preocupada por Michiru ¿Sigue sin decir nada?

- Ni se mueve – su mirada se veía llena de pesar – eso dijo Lindsay… Dale tiempo al tiempo preciosa – la besó en la mejilla haciéndola sonroja

- ¡Tú! – gritó Mina saltando sobre la pobre chica – oh no – acaba de fallar. Fue directo al suelo con un fuerte estrépito que dejó más herido su orgullo que sus rodillas

- Otro poco y esa hubiera sido yo – reía viéndola en el piso – me voy – dijo a su amiga – antes que esta loca siga con sus juegos brutos y me lastime – echó su cabello hacia atrás en un ademán más que seductor

- ¿Estás bien Mina?

- Es odiosa – era un milagro su mirada fulminante no matara de verdad porque de ser así quién sabe ya cuantas veces la hubiera asesinado – Venía a ver a Artemis… Mira esa niña descuidada se va sin su gato

- Hoy cuidaré de Andrómeda – la pellizcó – sabes que eres insoportable

- Lo siento, es que – se sonrojó – bien pues ¿de verdad te gusta Natalie?

Cómo explicarlo. Había algo especial en ella, una hechizante sensación de seguridad y bienestar. No debía esconderse, no tenía que explicar o si quiera intentar entenderla solamente era ella, disfrutaba de esa libertad exquisita que le otorgaba, del amor sincero y una amistad un poco menos dolorosa que las vividas. Negó con la cabeza no sin antes sonrojarse notablemente

- He decidido dejar a las Scouts

- ¡Cómo! – gritó Hotaru quien a pesar de la distancia había escuchado – tú vas a qué – y el pequeño auto acaba de estrellarse

- ¿Es por lo nuestro? – musitó Rei temerosa. Tanto tiempo sostuvieron ese juego de enemistad que hoy temía ser la culpable.

- No es eso… No quiero seguir en esto, necesito hacer realidad mis sueños… Ir y buscar mi destino… lejos… muy lejos de ti

- ¿De mí?

- Lo siento no puedo seguir… Así que en vista que tu casa es cede oficial de scouts quería ver si podíamos convocar a una reunión para notificarlo a todas

- ¡Claro que no! – bramó Hotaru furiosa – no renunciarás solamente porque a Michiru le fue tan mal – arqueó la ceja pensando en lo que acaba de decir – tienes razón después de eso cualquiera quiere tirar la toalla… Mal ejemplo ¡Artemis! – lo llamó la niña – Artemis – esta vez gritó aterrada viendo el cochecito de cabeza y a ellos tendidos en la hierba – cómo te estrellaste gato tonto

- Será porque dejaste de conducirlo – renegó Andrómeda

- Lo siento – rió la niña – Lo siento – esta vez su disculpa se dirigió a la rubia

- No puedes irte Mina

No, no podía irse y dejarla desamparada ¿Cómo protegería a Serena sin ella? ¿Cómo sentirse a salvo si ya no estaría? La sujetó con fuerza de la mano mientras sus ojos suplicaban porque se quedara. Pero lo vio en esa mirada, su decisión estaba tomada y nada, ni el amor, la retendrían en un país donde solamente vivía la decepción. Lentamente la soltó deseándole la mejor de las suertes ahora que volviera a Inglaterra… esperaba hiciera sus sueños realidad porque a pesar de todo la quería…

- Nosotras podemos solas – le guiñó el ojo – así que ve y sé famosa Mina

- Gracias – dio la vuelta mientras las lágrimas se vertían. Ya no podía más, no viviría eternamente temiendo y anhelando sueños que jamás alcanzaría como Sailor Scout…

**& & &**

Había comenzado a beber sin control alguno. Escapaba todas las noches, corría desesperada anhelando poder ser libre como el viento. A veces competía en carreras ilegales esperando encontrar un reto o esa vaga sensación de felicidad que el automovilismo le proporcionó en otros años. Otras veces iba a Insomnio esperanzada a morir presa de esa máquina loca pero Amy siempre sabía estaba allí y la apagaba. Hoy era una de esas noche, Insomnio resplandecía sin su preciado humo rosa intoxicante.

- ¿Te pido un taxi?

- No – le contestó a Amy

Había bebido demasiado. Estaba algo eufórica para darse cuenta qué tanto ponía su vida en peligro. Aceleró su moto y con todo el fervor de volar hizo una pequeña pirueta, el famoso caballito, se deslizó un buen tramo con una llanta al aire hasta que pedió el control y cayó.

- ¡Estás bien! – gritaban los chicos angustiados por el accidente

- No es nada – se incorporó entre tumbos – Y qué a qué hora vamos a jugar una competencia

- La neta – dijo uno de ellos – ni ganas de dejarte volver a subir a la moto… Apenas lo lograste y casi te matas – reía nervioso – eres el mejor corredor de todos los tiempos y me cae que me encanta verte correr así que no vamos a verte estrellarte ¿ok?

- A qué mal – se subió a la moto para caer de nuevo

Llegó a casa en taxi. Se sentía muy mal. Entre tumbos logró llegar a la habitación de Michiru. Se hincó a un lado de su cama y entre sollozos suplicó de nuevo porque no la dejara. Ya no podía seguir viviendo así, necesitaba saber que no se fue. Lloró desesperada y como un niño pequeño se sujetó a las sábanas de la cama implorando por un poco de amor o piedad…

- Por favor – tomó sus manos pálidas entre las suyas – te lo suplico – musitaba observando sus ojos verdes – háblame, dime cuánto me odias por dejarte esa noche… Porque por un pleito tonto perdimos a nuestro bebé – lloraba más fuerte – no te protegí ni te cuidé… ¡Y no pude evitar te lastimaran! Todo esto es mi culpa… mi culpa… te abandoné y lo siento. Créeme lo estoy pagando muy caro…

- Tienes razón – musitó la joven por primera vez en casi un mes – es TU culpa ¡Perdimos a nuestro bebé por tu culpa! ¡Te odio! – en un acto violento retiró sus manos de las suyas – Quiero desaparezcas de mi vida… ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!

- Por favor – imploraba – por favor no me dejes – lloraba desesperada aferrándose a esa sábanas

- ¡Lárgate! – se paró en seco de la cama con las pocas energías que tenía

- No me hagas esto – se quedó hincada suplicando – yo también sufro… No seas cruel

- Apestas a alcohol… ¿Crees que no sé? Tienes dos semanas bebiendo sin control… sigue sufriendo lejos de mí

- No volveré a tomar… Lo juro… Haré lo que quieras pero perdóname – ya no podía mirar sus ojos, ya no podía soportar ver ese odio que le profesaba.

Michiru se dejó caer en la cama llorando amargamente su condena. Lamentó ese día tanto que hubiera dado cualquier cosa por volver atrás y hacer algo más. Le dolía demasiado el alma para fijarse con sus palabras hería a la persona que más amaba. Se quedaron así por largo rato en ese murmullo de llantos en que se convirtió su vida.

- No es cierto – musitó levantando la vista al cabo de un rato – No querías al bebé Michiru

- ¿De qué hablas? – la miró con odio descomunal – lo quería tanto como tú

- ¡No! Nunca lo quisiste… Te atreviste a ir a enfrentar a Setsuna sabiendo que ella podía lastimarte junto con mi bebé

- ¡Uno! No es tú bebé y dos intentaba salvarnos… salvarte – musitó esta última palabra casi para sí – No me digas ahora que yo tuve la culpa

Y del llanto vinieron los gritos. Haruka había bebido demasiado para tener algún control sobre ella o lo que decía. Michiru cansada de sus necedades se salió de la habitación cerrándole la puerta en el rostro. Y la rubia convertida en una verdadera fiera comenzó a patearla gritándole ella también la odiaba… los suficiente para irse y nunca volver

**& & &**

Se despertó muy tarde. La cabeza le dolía demasiado. Estaba sola y tirada en el piso de la habitación, entonces recordó lo sucedido. Con parsimonia se levantó para ir a ver dónde había pasado la noche su sirena. En el camino encontró a Kared, se lavaba los dientes. Con la mano le indicó ella había dormido en su habitación. Siguió de largo. Entró a la recámara y al momento recibió un fuerte empujón así como un duro golpe cuando le cerraron la puerta en las narices

- Toca – gritó Michiru

- ¿Puedo pasar? – no quería oírla gritar, su cabeza la estaba matando

- No, no puedes, me estoy cambiando

- ¡Abre la maldita puerta! – rechinó los dientes – Ábreme por favor

- Qué demonios quieres – con un ademán la invitó a pasar

- Me da gusto regresaras – esquivó su mirada colérica – aunque solo sea para pelear – no terminaba de decirlo cuando ya le estaba dando el portazo – eres muy maleducada – gimió

- ¡Qué bien dan lata! – gritó Isaac saliendo al pasillo – ten cuidado con lo que deseas… Cómo quería ver a Michiru andar por la casa fastidiando y todo eso y ahora creo prefiero esté en cama melancólica y al punto del suicidio

- ¡Cállate! – le reprendió Melissa sabiendo que la broma era de muy mal gusto

La rubia se encerró en su habitación con la mirada fija en la ventana. Su dolor la estaba convirtiendo en un monstruo. El amor resultaba la mayor perdición para un Dios, para un ser humano común. Quizá toda su vida era un completo error pero lo único cierto en ese sin fin de acciones era el amor que le profesaba a su bella sirena y hoy exterminaba sin piedad. Se levantó lentamente de la cama para encontrarse con esos bellos ojos de mar. Sonrió pensando le diría que la amaba…

- Sal de mi habitación – musitó la violinista – quiero dormir

- Como quieras – y antes de irse le dirigió una última mirada esperando ella regresara y la amara

Se quedó largo rato parada pensando en ella. Se veía muy enferma, estaba tan cansada y agotada. Si la cuenta no le fallaba tenía un mes viéndola agonizar. Ya no comía y si lo hacía era mínimo, ya no dormía fingía lo hacía, nada importaba mas allá del llanto. Haruka admitía esta vez la perdería para siempre y no le importaba, se sentía tan atrapada por ella, vivía para dorarla y cómo hacerlo cuando sus caprichos iban de un lado a otro sin lógica, cuando un día la amaba y al otro la odiaba. La rubia se sentó cerca de su niña, sabía fingía dormía, la conocía tan bien. Destapó el chocolate esperando que eso atrajera la atención de la joven pero estaba lo suficientemente molesta y encaprichada como para no querer ni un dulce de ella.

- Anda berrinches te traje un chocolate – qué más daba si otra vez le estrellaba la puerta en el rostro

- No quiero – musitó

- Bueno más para mí – de nuevo reinó el silencio. Nunca la perdonaría

- Haruka – musitó con temor – ¿Vas decirme por qué intentaste matar a tu padre?

- No – se quedó pasmada por la pregunta – Quiero dormir… Estoy muy cansada – se recostó a su lado – tienes razón, hoy el chocolate no sabe bien… Nada sabe igual…

- Da igual si mientes, eres tan transparente ante mí que no importa cuanto te esfuerces – sollozó

- ¿Me amas?

- Sí, mucho

- Ya no llores, es… no es fácil, ni siquiera yo entiendo qué me sucede, hago las cosas por hacerlas, por un instinto difícil de describir… Porque también estoy muy triste y lamento lo que paso – la abrazó con fuerza – porque no hay nada que ame más que a ti… y a ese bebé.

- Vete

- Te amo y eso nunca va a cambiar, voy a amarte siempre – la besó tiernamente en la mejilla para dejarla sola

La encontró por error en el mercado. De lejos se parecía mucho a Haruka pero nunca creyó que podía estar en esos lugares. La rubia iba confundida por entre los puestos chocando con la gente, hasta que se llevó unas cajas dejando una hermosa alfombra de limones así como a un tendero molesto.

- Muchacho tonto – gritó – hazte, estúpido

- Lo lamento

- ¿Haruka? – musitó Lita aún dudosa

Se veía muy perturbada, estaba tan ausente que no se fijaba en lo que hacia o decía. Lita insistió en invitarla a almorzar pero la rubia solamente quería dormir al aire libre, sintiendo el cálido sol sobre su cuerpo

- Creo estás enferma

- No – masculló – estoy triste… Demasiado…

- Si vienes a desayunar prometo hacerte un rico pastel de chocolate para ti sola… Ay no – musitó viendo su error – eso anima a Serena

- Esta bien, también a mí me animaría

Metió el pastel al horno, esperaba lograr distraerla un poco de su pesar y tal vez animarla. Tomó sus manos entre las suyas pero la rubia se estaba quedando dormida. Estuvo tentada a dedicarle una caricia sin embargo el temor de lastimarla más la hizo detenerse. Nunca había visto a Haruka así, se veía tan frágil y vulnerable. Se levantó de la mesa para ver su guiso y cuando volvió la corredora dormía profundamente.

- ¡Llegué! – gritó Mina

- Silencio, despertarás a Haruka

- Deberíamos llevarla con Michiru… o llamar a la casa de los Sinclair

- No – la miró suplicante – déjala que duerma, solamente necesita sentirse segura y estará bien… Te prometo – continuó al ver la mirada inquisitiva de su amiga – que si cuando despierte sigue tan mal llamaremos ¿Sí?

- No creo nosotras podamos ayudarlas mucho… Necesita de Michiru

- ¡No le habla! Apenas se mueve y ni siquiera la ve ¿Crees pueda ayudarle en algo?

- Sí a darle la fuerza suficiente para salir adelante por las dos

- Por favor – suplicó por segunda vez pues no sostendría otro alegato que podía perder

**& & &**

Estuvo en la junta de las Scouts o mejor dicho en los últimos cinco minutos de ella. Se suponía recogería a su hermosa Serena para llevarla a la universidad. Ahora conducía a toda velocidad a la casa de Lindsay. En sus manos tenía el dibujo que las jovencitas encontraron en las ruinas. Explotó presa de sus pasiones y hasta dejó a Serena. Iba a terminar de una buena vez con todo esto.

- No está – le dijo Natalie – pero igual puedes pasar y esperarla

- ¿Dónde está?

- En el conservatorio… o en tu casa… da igual

- ¡No para mí! Dile que la estoy buscando

Tantas noches que Michiru lloró, tantas botellas que Haruka bebió, tanto dolor y sufrimiento por ese dibujo, por lo menos quería saber qué se proponía. Entender qué convertía a un ser humano en una abominación. Arrugó la hoja y bajó del automóvil. Allí estaba.

- ¡Explícame que demonios es esto!

- Una hoja – contestó la niña

- ¡Es un dibujo tuyo!

- A ver – intentó quitárselo de las manos pero él la empujó enfadado de sus tonterías

- ¡Qué pretendes! Tienes una remota idea de lo infeliz que es mi hermana… ¡Se supone la amas! Por qué enviaste esta cosa a matarla

- ¿Qué? – interrogaron Michiru y Lindsay al unísono

- Yo pregunté primero – expresó la niña sin darse cuenta que la tempestad se desataba sobre ella

- ¡Es tuyo! – bramó Michiru arrebatándole la hoja a su hermano

- ¿Me preguntan o me afirman? ¿Tengo derecho a defensa? – miró a ambos y esa mirada sulfurante – si me dejan verlo les diré… ¡Por todos los dioses enloquecieron o qué!

- Mandaste una bestia divina a destruirme ¡Te das cuenta que mataste a mi hijo! – la abofeteó con furia para sujetarla con fuerza de la muñeca

- No sé de que me hablas – musitó haciendo una mueca de dolor – me lastimas – y ahora la joven la sujetó del cuello

Sus ojos se encendieron por la rabia que sentía. Su mirada colérica se clavó en ella mientras su cuerpo entero comenzaba a desprender una energía celestial incontrolable. Lindsay gimió sintiendo su piel quemarse por las energías que emanaba.

- Creo me equivoqué – reaccionó tardíamente Kared – no pudo ser ella porque… porque no

- ¡Lo mataste! – gritaba fuera de sí – destruiste mi vida

- Michiru suéltala – suplicó el niño – ¡Suéltala ya!

Pero ella anhelaba venganza. Kared se colgó de su hermana y entre pleitos de niños comenzaron a forcejear mientras ella escapaba. Corrió un corto trayecto para después regresar y recoger el famoso dibujo

- ¡No es mío! – gritó echándose de nuevo a correr – Yo no lo dibujé – gritó lejos de ella – No soy buena en eso

- ¿Qué? – la soltó Kared – a ver… Yo qué sé, eso debes saberlo mejor tú – dijo a su hermana – tú le enseñas dibujo

- Presta acá – tomó entre sus manos el papel – No – seguía contemplándolo con recelo – no, esto lo hizo una persona zurda y ella no es zurda

- ¡Bola de tarados! – y viendo que su vida ya no corría peligro comenzó a llorar – Casi me matan y ni por consideración averiguan primero

- ¡Cállate! – bramó Michiru – hay trazos diestros. Así que no estás del todo descartada

- ¡Estoy harto de esto!

- No eres el único – masculló Lindsay masajeándose el cuello

Una pequeña lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Michiru. Kared titubeó entre la idea de consolarla o fingir no lo vio, pero la niña no la dejaría sola, aún si eso significaba terminar masacrada o con una nariz rota. Y en los brazos de Lindsay se desplomó a llorar su amargura.


	23. Amy pierde el control

"_Historias que con el lento paso del tiempo se convierten en leyendas."_

**23. Amy pierde el control**

Comenzó en ese punto en que la soledad se volvió tan pesada y escalofriante que no se quería ser vivida. Buscaba con anhelo apagar la desesperanza. Se cansó de vivir así, tomó sus cosas y empacó para marcharse lejos, donde ya nadie pudiera seguirla lastimando. Ahora estaba en su casa, durmiendo plácidamente en espera del ansiado final ¿Qué más podía hacer? Ya no quedó nada. Se fue el amor, los sueños, las ganas de vivir y la ilusión.

- ¡Vamos! – y Joan golpeó con furia la pared – me pasé toda al mañana cocinando así que más vale vengas y te lo tragues

- No tengo hambre – musitó con los ojos cerrados

Como sucedía todos los días. Se levantaba a las siete de la mañana para cambiarse de ropa, volvía acostarse a las siete y quince y allí se estaba con la mirada fija en ese punto en la nada, a veces comía, otras prendía el televisor para en diez segundos recorrer todos los canales y volver a la cama, después llegaba la cena que casi nunca tomaba y al final ponerse de nuevo su pijama e intentar dormir… Otro día más en la vida de Haruka Tenoh

- ¡Y qué si te quedaste sola! – gritó un día Joan fastidiada

- Sí, y qué – musitó cansada de visitas

Si no era Joan era Mina contándole sobre algún artista, Serena llenándola de mimos, Rei hablándole de mil cosas que para ella dejaron de tener sentido, Lita llenándola de ese amor tierno y dulce que solamente una niña como ella puede dar y al final anhelaba mudarse de casa para poder estar sola con su tristeza.

- ¿No es día de visitar a Michiru Cabeza de bombón?

- No – tartamudeó la niña nerviosa – ella se ve mejor que tú… Mucho mejor… De hecho el otro día nos gritó y nos dio con la puerta en la nariz – se quejó – pobre Kared – rió recordando lo gracioso que fue verlo gemir por el golpe

- Qué mal educada – cerró los ojos – no hables voy a dormir

- ¡!

Una semana. Y pudo haber seguido así eternamente hasta que llegó ese día, ese momento en que despertó dándose cuenta que ya nada le quedó… Momento de resignación, hora de reasignar a su vida un nuevo sentido. Fue un sábado cuando le sucedió. Abrió los ojos y su mirada cambió, se vio en el espejo dándose cuenta qué tan mal se veía ¿podía sufrir más? No, pero sí podía seguir causando más lástimas ¡Qué patética era! Rió a carcajadas pensando que ni Michiru se veía en ese estado tan deplorable y por primera vez en siete días su rutina cambió.

- "Hoy no estoy aquí… Fui a comprar una nueva moto. Gracias por su visita vuelvan pronto" – escribió en un papel que pegó en la puerta de entrada

**& & &**

Si comía ya era ventaja para la familia, excepto para Isaac pero él nunca contó mucho como parte de esa familia. Mientras la veía juguetear con la ensalada separando lo verde de lo no tan verde pensaba en ello. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cómo dejaron de ser los Sinclair y se convirtieron en los Kaioh menos un único Sinclair (Melissa, Kared y Michiru menos él). Se quedó abandonado y apenas hoy lo notó. Sonrió y Michiru volteó a verlo con cierta arrogancia difícil de descifrar esa primera intensión

- Puedo remediar lo de tu brazo – la tomó con delicadeza

- No quiero – musitó enfadada

- Tienes muchos nervios lastimados y recuperarás sólo las tres cuartas partes de movilidad con dolorosa terapia ¡Qué fantástico! ¿No lo crees?

- Sí

- Pero yo puedo sanarlo

- No

- Mira – comenzó a generar un pequeño haz de luz que posó sobre el brazo derecho enyesado de la jovencita

- ¡No! – y con violencia retiró su brazo – no quiero tu ayuda… Cuando hiciste algo bueno por Melissa ella cambió, al punto que se convirtió en un ser sin vida ¡No lo permitiré para mí!

- ¿Cómo? Sólo se porta menos neurótica… ¿Eso tiene algo de malo? Como sea no te ayudaré si no lo quieres pero eso no quita te diga un par de sugerencias ve a un maldito psiquiatra… ¡Estás más loca que tu madre! Si te contara – rió animadamente – pero claro la culpa la tengo yo siempre… ¿Yo estuve en un sanatorio mental? ¡No!

- No quiero tu ayuda – comenzó a sollozar presa de sus sentimientos encontrados

- No quieres olvidar que es otra cosa… Cuando estés lista te ayudaré… No lo olvides, siempre estaré para ti – besó su cabeza en un acto más que tierno

No volvería a pintar ni a tocar el violín, dejaría que la vida siguiera su curso pero sin ella. Intentar explicar su repentina decisión resultaba imposible, se sentía traicionada, dolida, olvidada y sobretodo demasiado sola. Nada valía la pena ya. Se quedó sentada en el sillón observando el paisaje por la ventana.

- ¡Está Nevando! – gritó Kared descendiendo las escaleras – anda – y era tal su ánimo que sin quererlo la tumbó

- ¡Bruto! – chilló la joven, la tomó desprevenida y ahora estaba en el piso

- Vamos a fuera, está nevando, jugaremos a lanzarnos bolas de nieve ¡Y te dejaré ganar! ¡Te dejaré ganar!

- Qué mala manía tienes de repetir frases. No gracias – tomó la mano del chico que le ofrecía ayuda para incorporarse

- Sabes, no me interesa si quieres o no jugar conmigo… Lindsay no me habla así que – y sin más la cargo – vamos a jugar tú y yo

- ¡Bájame bruto! – gritaba sintiéndose mareada por las vueltas que el niño le daba – Nos caeremos

- Que va… ¡Afuera! ¡Nieve! ¡Nieve! ¡Qué emoción! ¡Está nevando!

- ¡Bájame! – pataleaba

Su euforia y alegría era equiparable a la de Serena. Apenas estuvieron a fuera la soltó para correr despavorido y refugiarse entre unos árboles. La guerra de bolas de nieve había comenzado. Michiru cansada de sus niñerías se encaminó de vuelta a la casa pero él no parecía querer aceptar un no como respuesta. Corrió con toda la velocidad que sus piernas debiluchas le dieron y con el impulso la tumbó en un montículo de nieve

- Mira – agitaba sus piernas y manos haciendo un ángel de nieve en el piso – me encanta esta época

- A mí también – sonrió con melancolía

- ¿Y si te invito a patinar?

- No quiero, por favor Kared ya déjame en paz – suplicó la muchacha viendo que la fuerza bruta con él no funcionaba

- ¡Ya sé! – gritó rompiéndole el tímpano – es que no sabes patinar. Pero no te apures no es difícil aprender

- No es eso – musitó molesta

- No te apenes Hay cosas que no sabemos hacer y eso no tiene nada de malo

- ¡Qué es de familia no escuchen! Sé patinar

- Entonces vamos – y no pudo resistir esa encantadora sonrisa llena de alegría y optimismo. Asintió con la cabeza

**& & &**

Regresó noche a casa montada en su nueva moto. Se sentía extraña y su energía hacía resplandecer al cristal del tiempo con tanta fuerza que empezó a temer algo malo le sucediera. Se bajó y entre jugueteos lanzó al aire una y otra vez el pequeño objeto brillante. Miró extrañada a la joven que le esperaba en la puerta y soltó una risita traviesa. Estaba sentada, recargada en la pared y con la cabeza en las rodillas durmiendo

- Bu – le susurró a la jovencita

- ¡Haruka! – gritó Joan cayendo al piso por el susto – estaba, yo… te esperaba… ¿Fuiste de verdad a comprar una moto?

- Mírala – sonrió por primera vez en semanas – ¿Quieres dar una vuelta?

- Es preciosa – gritó. Sabía mucho sobre vehículos y motocicletas así que de inmediato aceptó – ¿Y me dejarías conducirla?

- No, la puedes estrellar – reía estrepitosamente – eres mala conductora ¿o crees no lo he visto?

- Mala

Dieron una vuelta corta por los alrededores. Joan la abrazó con fuerza sintiendo el poder del viento sobre su ser. Ansiaba la libertad tanto como la rubia, entendía el susurro de ese elemento y comprendía la velocidad. La dejó conducir una vuelta, le enseñó algunos trucos y regresaron a casa.

- ¿Tenías mucho esperándome? – se quitó el casco

- No, sí… No importa – tartamudeaba nerviosa entrando a la casa

Y sucedió. Los ojos de Haruka destellaron un tono azul intenso. Joan no podía esconder cuán enamorada estaba. La rubia la sujetó con ternura del mentón y en ese silencio buscó sus labios para besarlos con dulzura. Se separaron lentamente pero Joan no quería el amor se desvaneciera tan pronto. Se aferró a ella dando rienda suelta sus instintos.

- No me gusta verte así – musitaba entre suspiros sintiendo esos labios en su cuello

- No hables –susurraba mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo

- Te amo – se aferró a su espalda anhelando nunca olvidar

Entre juegos y besos Joan cayó en la cama. Haruka con un brusco movimiento tiró las fotos que allí había dejado esa mañana.

- Ella te ama – musitó la jovencita observando esa fotografía de la rubia y Michiru

- Bésame – cerró los ojos mientras su mente gritaba pidiendo por más

Entre risas la corredora se detuvo, se tendió a un lado de su compañera. Cerró los ojos y ella se recargó en su pecho.

- Tu corazón está muy acelerado Haruka – se separó de ella observando por tercera vez esa fotografía – te ama – musitaba casi para sí

Pero la conversación terminaba. La puerta se abrió y Haruka levantó la mirada encontrándose con los ojos de su amante. Sonrió y se tendió de nuevo en la cama mientras Michiru volvía a cerrar la puerta. Cerró los ojos sintiendo la cama moverse pues Joan emprendía la retirada. Sujetó a la joven antes que se fuera de su alcance

- No te vayas – le suplicó

- ¿Y Michiru?

- No sé – bajó la mirada – yo creo ya se va…

- Te veo después – se soltó de su mano

Se levantó con parsimonia. Escuchaba ruidos en la cocina por lo que supuso su sirena seguía allí. Recogió sus fotos y las acomodó en el cajón del buró.

- No es lo que piensas – rió Haruka con cierta burla

- ¿Y qué crees pienso? – se sirvió el café que acaba de preparar – Siento haber interrumpido… Venía a disculparme por lo que pasó, no debí ser tan malcriada

- Es mi amiga, es todo – volvió a sonreír

- ¿A quién pretendes convencer? ¿A ti o a mí? – respondió encogiéndose de hombros

- Quédate conmigo esta noche – pidió pero ella negó con la cabeza – está bien, lo entiendo. Iré a dar una vuelta en el Ferrari ¿Quieres venir?

- ¿Me llevarás? – levantó la ceja divertida pues siempre que se sentía mal conducía ya fuera la moto o el auto sin rumbo y sin compañía – eso es raro en ti

- ¿Y tiene algo de malo? En realidad – se rascó la nariz inquieta pues el flirteo con su amante siempre resultaba en catastrófico – en realidad quiero hacer tiempo para convencerte – la abrazó por detrás para susurrarle al oído – quédate conmigo… Ámame… Ámame Michiru Kaioh

- Eres mala conquistándome

- Lo sé – se separó de ella. Tomó las llaves del auto

**& & &**

Amy gritó encolerizada y las chicas saltaron del susto pues ella venía atrás leyendo el periódico para darse cuenta de su existencia. Serena exhaló un suspiro y Rei vio la hoja que tanto hizo enfurecer a su amiga. Se trataba de un nuevo club nocturno, tal parecía que podía ser más prometedor que Insomnio y hasta tenía noche de Karaoke para compositores. La morena de inmediato saltó de gusto, ella tenía ya varias canciones y aunque su voz no era tan prodigiosa como la de Mina bien podía conseguir el premio de la noche por su composición

- ¡Quieren dejar de ignorarme! – gritó como nunca la peliazul

- ¿Cuál es el problema?

- Ese chico pretende retarme – musitó mostrando la fotografía del galante jovencito – quiere apoderarse de la ciudad

- Eso no es algo exagerado – musitó la niña de coletas a su amiga – creo a Amy se le botaron las tuercas

- ¡Es mi vida la que va en juego!

- ¿Qué no dijiste que solamente les ayudabas con un sistema de cómputo? – intervino Lita, se acaba de unir al grupo

- Eh, sí… pero me siento parte del equipo, hay que ser parte de algo

- Que tal de las Sailor Scouts – contestó Orión con tono irónico saliendo de la mochila de la joven alta – digo si hay que ser mosqueteros, uno para todos y todos para uno, que tal de tus propias amigas porque ¡nunca vas a las juntas!

- ¡Tengo trabajo! Y ahora más… por ese estúpido – musitó arrugando las hojas

No lo entenderían. Se marchó para ver con Melissa una nueva estrategia de campaña. Pero no solamente sus amigas no comprendían la importancia de Insomnio, hasta su propia jefa se rió de su paranoia, se trataba solamente de sana competencia sin mucho problema

- ¡Sana competencia! – gimió

- Te estás tomando muy en serio lo del antro… ¡Tómate unas vacaciones! – le sugirió

- ¡Nunca!

Así que esa noche se coló a la inauguración del famoso Nocturno Light. Nadie le robaría a sus clientes, su gloria y la energía que tanto le costaba reunir. Pero para su sorpresa había algo más en es sitio. Otra máquina que absorbía las energías de los seres humanos. Cuando pasaba ya de la media noche comenzó una lluvia ligera de colores y pequeñas esferas de luces comenzaron a encenderse absorbiendo cualquier vestigio de vitalidad de aquella multitud

- ¡No te lo permitiré! – gritó convertida en sailor Mercury

- Vaya pero si son las famosas Scouts – salió de las sombras el elegante y sofisticado jovencito – mi nombre es Kio. Veta ya tengo trabajo, esta noche te perdonaré la vida

- ¡Sueñas! – gimió furiosa – Chicas – encendió su comunicador – ahora probarás la furia de Sailor Mercury

- Entonces saldrás de mi club por la fuerza – y una sonora carcajada resonó en todo el sitio

**& & &**

Él perdido en esa oscuridad y en sus pensamientos. Su aroma la delataba, estaba allí como siempre, tal vez cuidándolo, o vigilando solamente. Se declararon la guerra hacía tanto que olvidaron la razón real para hacerlo, hoy sólo importaba el odio, la venganza y el deseo de sobrevivir al otro. Ella mirando en esa penumbra en espera de su fin, aguardando por un milagro para salvar aquellos a quien se ama y hasta lograr llegar allí donde nadie puede hacerlo. Se contoneó en un acto sensual innecesario.

- ¿Y cómo sigue nuestra niña?

- Se fue – rió Melissa

- A qué mal… Ya regresará… siempre lo hace… Te pertenece ¿lo sabes?

- Sí – musitó en su oído provocándole un fuerte escalofrío

- El otro día Kared me preguntó por qué él no podía heredar el trono – hizo un ruidito con la lengua que denotaba disgusto – ¿acaso fue idea tuya?

- No

- Hasta Michiru quiere "abdicar" a su favor… Dijo " Pues no decides tú… yo no lo quiero y él sí a ver cómo nos detienes a los dos" se oía igual que tú mi bello ángel

- ¿Y qué contestaste Isaac?

- Nada… Yo qué sé de eso – la tomó entre sus manos

Y con una ternura sin igual comenzó a besarla. Anhelaba volver a ser parte de ella, sentir de nuevo ese corazón vivo y así entregarse sin recelo, sin venganzas o la crueldad aún latiendo. Ella respondió con amor, siguió besándolo para rogarle entre susurros la amara como cuando se conocieron.

- Nunca te dejé de amar – musitaba sin detenerse en su romance

Se recostó en la mesa dejándolo saciar su instinto. Le desabrochó la camisa y él jugó con su blusa. Buscó en medio de la oscuridad sus labios, la besó con toda esa descarga de energías que se quedaron suspendidas. Una pequeña chispa surgió de sus labios. Melissa soltó una carcajada quejándose de la descarga y él se sobó los labios renegando por sus besos mortales. Un segundo intento. Esta vez el beso fue más intenso y la energía penetró en ambos cuerpos.

- Cómo te amo mi ángel

Sentía cómo por su sangre corría un lento veneno que lo quemaba. El fuego se expandió hasta llegar al corazón. Dejó de latir. Y segundos después se apoderó de su cerebro. Dejó de pensar, sentir, vivir. Una leve energía roja brotó de su espalda para viajar a través del espacio hasta ese joven que enfrentaba a Sailor Mercury

- Libérame – musitó Melissa

Sintió esa cálida energía que la abandonó. Su cuerpo saltó presa de una convulsión y sus ojos se desorbitaron para quedarse fijos en esa nada. Se asió a la mesa con furia pues sus brazos comenzaron a partirse al igual que su espalda. El dolor era tan intenso que hubiera gritado como nunca pero sus cuerdas vocales acaban de mutar dejándola en el silencio. La sangre corrió a través de su cuerpo tiñéndolo.

- ¡Dios! – gimió convertida en el Ángel Negro

**& & &**

Estaba por ganar. Ya había destruido dos de las cinco esferas flotantes y la máquina principal. Se felicitó a sí misma. Su mirada se desvió al joven Kio. Sintió lástima por él pero siempre había ganadores y perdedores. Hoy Sailor Mercury lo superaba por mucho.

- ¡Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio!

Y cuando el poder de la joven Scout se desvaneció quedó frente a ella la poderosa bestia infernal. Retrocedió espantada observando esos ojos rojos ardiendo con colosal furia. Con paso firme absorbió lo que quedaba de energía del joven y sus garras se clavaron sobre el hombro de la jovencita

- ¡Saeta llameante de Marte! – interceptó el golpe

- ¡Mercury! ¿estás bien?

- Sí Sailor Moon – se levantó del piso aún aterrada por el odio descomunal de la bestia

- ¡Se supone lo derrotamos! – gritaba enloquecida Sailor Júpiter – ¡Y ahora!

La poderosa bestia infernal expulsó dos bocanadas de fuego. Las jovencitas apenas logran esquivarlo. Él reía regocijándose por su sufrimiento

- ¡Dioses del inframundo! – gritó el Ángel Negro

- ¡Quítate! – musitó la temible criatura aventando lejos a Sailor Moon

- ¡Esto es entre nosotros! – agitaba sus alas mientras las energías que emanaban de ellos causaban turbulencias en el ambiente

- ¡No te lo permitiré! – gritó Sailor Moon – no harás daño a nadie más

La luz de su cetro lunar simplemente lo traspasó. La bestia rió a carcajadas llamándola ingenua él era parte de esas energías. Marts hizo un gesto de interrogación sin entender bien a qué se refería. Sailor Mercury no permitiría más daños de lo que podía contener, así que hizo que su niebla los cubriera dándoles oportunidad a sus amigas de escapar. Excepto que Sailor Moon no quería hacerlo, defendería al Ángel con su vida

- ¿Y eso a cuenta de qué? – bramó la dama del fuego

- No lo puedo explicar – balbuceó

**& & &**

Hotaru iba de regreso a la cama cuando fue capturada por sus hermanastros que cansados de sentirse aterrorizados y viviendo a los deseos de la niña pensaron en darle un buen susto, la dejarían durmiendo en la calle. Pero Hotaru de un golpe se quitó a todos de encima, gritó enfurecida y los chiquillos asustados se echaron a correr.

- ¿Qué haces Hotaru? – saludó Setsuna

- Juego con los tontos – reía viendo cómo corrían

- No los tortures así

- Ellos empezaron

- ¿No los provocas todos los días?

- A veces – renegó la niña

- Bueno piensa en cómo te sentirías si tu fueras un juguete, si alguien abusara de su fuerza física o su inteligencia para hacerte miserable y así te ves tú, ahora de eso puedes decir muchas cosas a tu favor y yo te digo la superioridad está en no rebajarse al nivel de las bestiecitas como los llamas ¿O eres una?

- No – y la niña se enfadó

Movió con cuidado a Artemis a su lado de la cama. Se acostó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás pensando lo que Setsuna le dijo, si tendría razón y sería una pequeña bestia humana como sus hermanastros. Estaba en ello cuando un gato le saltó sobre el abdomen

- Tenemos que hablar niña – dijo Orión mirando fijamente sus ojos

- Te dije no entraras a mi casa

- ¡Y como te aviso entonces!

- Ya te dije – gritó despertando a su gato – Mails, cartas, invitaciones, teléfono, señales de humo, telégrafo, etc…

- Como sea ya vine y lo siento, ahora ¿La señorita podrá acompañarnos en nuestra importante junta?

- No sé – sonrió con burla – le preguntaré a mi gato guardián – miró a Artemis que se limpiaba la baba con la garra aún adormilado

Orión salió enfurecido, tener que suplicar a Artemis no era su idea de una buena noche, pero un día la niña perdería su don de nuevo y entonces él se las cobraría todas. Volvió a gruñir para encaminarse a la salida. Vio a lo lejos a Setsuna y Tomoe en el jardín. Negó con la cabeza y si su curiosidad por saber qué sucedía entre ellos no hubiera sido tanta se hubiera perdido el evento del año: Un beso. Frunció el ceño.

- Tonto – le golpeó Artemis echando a correr – yo llegaré primero – reía encantado el animalito por la ventaja que adquirió

- ¡La pagarás! – Apenas pudo alcanzarlo y cuando pretendía cobrar venganza tuvo que desistir pues Hotaru ya estaba allí

- Qué bueno viniste – expresó Andrómeda y contoneándose coquetamente acarició al gato blanco

- Hotaru necesitamos que nos digas qué pasó en esa nave… Antes que digas algo escucha, tenemos motivos para creer que el Heredero es nada menos que Michiru Kaioh… Ella subirá al trono de Dios y con su poder traerá el silencio y la oscuridad a nuestro mundo

- ¿Por qué haría algo así?

- Que tal venganza

- Nosotros no le hemos hecho daño ¿o sí?

- No – musitó contrariado Orión – pero es algo complejo de explicar, el universo ha sufrido cambios brutales por un desequilibrio, la naturaleza intenta restaurarlos… y…

- En pocas palabras creemos que alguien puede pretender engañar a Michiru y convencerla que ascender al trono ayudará al mundo

- ¿? – Artemis se quedó en la parte tenemos que juntar los cristales

- Gato tonto – lo golpeó el gato pinto – pon atención porque no lo volveré a explicar: Los cristales son el poder de Dios. La nave los guarda para abrir la tumba y pasar el poder al nuevo Dios, el Heredero… así que cuando Michiru suba al trono ¡El mundo se destruirá!

- ¿Y la niña a la que vigilaban?

- ¿No lo entiendes? Hay personas malas que resguardan al actual todopoderoso Dios y gente más mala que pretende apoderarse del trono… Pero nadie puede tocarlo, ni usar los cristales hasta que el Heredero no los active ¡A fuerzas necesitan de Michiru!

- Gasté muchas energías – lamió su pálida mejilla Andrómeda – para averiguar quién era el Heredero Artemis… Así que necesitamos lograr encontrar los cristales y tal vez tu niña pueda no sé… ¡Detener la destrucción! No he tenido una cita en mucho tiempo y no tuve la oportunidad de conocer Paris ¡No quiero morir! No sin conocer Francia antes – sonrió regresando a su compostura

- ¡Yo también! – gritó emocionado

**& & &**

Un café a la luz de la luna, violines que se escuchan a lo lejos, unas flores y unas velas. La noche romántica perfecta. Pero Michiru parecía ausente, quizás pensara en lo que vio esa tarde o en la muerte. Ella lo hacía. Pensaba en morir cada día que despertaba. Sonrió. Se alegraba de verla levantada y le hablara. Pasó tres horribles semanas envueltas en el silencio y la soledad, cuando Michiru decidió encerrarse en su propio mundo olvidando ella también sufría… la amaba. Emitió un suspiro y tomó sus manos entre las suyas

-¿No comerás?

- No tengo hambre – contestó regresando sus pensamientos a ese bello momento

- ¿Has pensado?

- ¿El qué?

- Lo que sucederá con nosotros – musitó a su oído – es hora de continuar nuestro plan… Si tú y yo fingimos nada sucedió el mundo entero se volcará contra nosotros…

- ¿A qué te refieres? – soltó lentamente sus manos

- A ascender al trono… Terminar nuestra misión

¿Y exactamente cuál era esa misión? Michiru frunció el ceño como si supiera ella la manipulaba. Haruka rió alegremente. El razonamiento era tan fácil que no necesitaba de mucha lógica para entender que el mundo sería pronto devastado por la bestia… Mientras no hubiera un nuevo Dios, aquel que ocupara el trono e impusiera un orden perfecto

- ¿Te refieres a que la bestia se originó por el caos?

- Por algo mejor que eso – ahora se comía el platillo de su amante – piensa y dime ¿Quién sabía del bebé?

- Con tu gran bocota creo medio Japón – musitó enfadada

- Bien – rió animadamente – como quieras – se incorporó de la mesa para hincarse a su lado – cásate conmigo… No es cuestión de razonar es cuestión de amar… Te amo y no hay nada ni nadie en este mundo que quiera más… Quiero estar siempre contigo

- Yo también – besó sus labios

- Sube conmigo al trono… sabes que la ausencia de un Dios obliga al Heredero a ocupar su sitio… Debo ocupar el lugar que me pertenece

- ¿Debes? Yo sigo sin entender eso – rió alegremente – tú misma buscaste desequilibrar el orden deshaciéndote de uno de los dioses ¿O crees puedes mentirme? Eres transparente para mí

- Entonces mírame preciosa – buscó sus ojos verdes – No quiero esta misión pero no tenemos más salidas… El universo colapsará muy pronto… Y necesitamos subir al trono ¿O crees que le haría daño a Serena?

- No – besó su mejilla – pero yo no cuido a la princesa – musitó a su oído – te protejo a ti…

- ¿A mí? ¿De quién? – cerró los ojos saboreando el beso que acaba de recibir

- De ti misma


	24. Visita al circo

"_Historias que con el lento paso del tiempo se convierten en leyendas."_

**24. Visita al circo**

Cerró los ojos escuchando las plegarias de los mortales, sonreía al oír algunas que se pedían con fervor y el corazón, otras tantas que solamente eran caprichos de humanos. Y escuchó la voz de Michiru pidiendo por ella, porque siempre fuera feliz y los dioses la cuidaran. Escuchó otra oración, Artemis esta vez que con fervor pedía porque esa fea y horrible señora se divorciara del doctor Tomoe. No pudo evitar soltar una gran carcajada pues el gato hasta para pedir favores a los dioses era un poco torpe y tonto. Una oración más, Henok que pedía inconsolable por recordar los números que Mitche le enseño, porque su mamita regresara y salvara a su hermana. De un salto Haruka dejó la silla, marcó a emergencias para pedir una ambulancia a los edificios donde vivía la jovencita. Tomó las llaves y salió presurosa.

**& & &**

Una carrera más y se coronaba campeona como tantas noches atrás. Se quitó el casco mientras su cabello se movía con el viento. Frunció el ceño observando al niño que la esperaba. Con una mueca de desprecio lo saludo mientras él sonreía como un verdadero tonto. Kared se encogió de hombros para volver a reír qué podía hacer si la quería tanto

- No sabía supieras correr motos Lind

- No mucho, es para principiantes y lo hago bien – lo tomó de la mano temerosa de perderlo

- He venido a decirte que lamento mucho lo que pasó con lo de tu dibujo…

- ¿Ya averiguaste que no fue mío?

- No del todo… Pero igual me parece que somos amigos y la amistad implica…

- ¿Credibilidad? ¿Amor? ¿Honestidad? ¿Lealtad? ¡Qué tal preguntar primero y luego agredir!

- ¡Lo lamento! Soy tonto

- Eso no cabe duda – rió animadamente

- Quiero ocupar el puesto de mi padre… Y quiero hacerlo bien

- Ah qué bueno tengas expectativas

- Es en serio… Michiru dijo que estaba bien. No le interesa nada de él y yo, quiero algo más para mí… para Serena… ¿Te parece es tonto?

- No – rió animadamente – No es tan fácil. Supongo quieres ayuda

- No exactamente…

Lindsay haría cualquier cosa por él. Así que no creyó hubiera tanto problema si decidía apoyarlo pero la reacción de Melissa la asombro. Estaba satisfecha, parecía encantada con la idea y hasta pensó que ya lo esperaba. Frunció el ceño, no había para ella nadie más desagradable que una persona manipuladora. Era una lástima que su amigo confiara ciegamente en las personas.

- ¿Te paso algo? – le preguntó Michiru cuando dejó de tocar – erraste más de la mitad de la pieza

- No me puedo concentrar ¿Y es cierto no volverás a tocar?

- Sí… eso se terminó para mí

- ¿Se terminan los sueños?

- Cambian – desvió su vista evitando esa mirada de reproche

- No siempre, a veces solamente uno los puede dejar pendientes para un mejor momento – apretó su mano para brindarle apoyo – no desistas nunca Michiru

- ¿Y qué te tiene tan mal?

- Nada – rió animadamente Lindsay – ¿y cuánto me cobrarías por un retrato? Quiero me dibujes

- Ya no lo hago – frunció la nariz en un gesto gracioso que denotaba enfado – ahora que no te lo pido accedes… Eso es muy…

- Muy Lindsay – terminó la frase – ¿Y si hago méritos? – atrajo la atención de Michiru – podemos salir… Digo algo parecido a una cita…

- ¿Cita?

- Cita – rió nerviosamente

- No, eso es aburrido – contestó usando ese acento sensual y seductor que tanto la enloquecía – Hasta mañana Lindsay – la besó en la mejilla con coquetería

**& & &**

Amy había pedido la conciencia golpeándose con fuerza la cabeza con la esquina de una mesa. Estaba solamente con su hermanito y él asustado por la sangre no pudo recordar los números del móvil de Mitche, sin embargo milagrosamente la ambulancia llegó. Darien miró a Haruka escuchándola decir que tal vez una vecina escuchó los sollozos del niño o… ¡Y al final nada explicaba qué hacía ella en casa de Amy a esas horas!

- Mami – agitó sus manitas desesperado cuando vio a la doctora

- ¿Cómo estas? ¿Y mi hija?

- Sigue en observación, aún no recupera la consciencia – explicó el hombre – Fabela Mitche – extendió la mano

- Ya te conozco – lo desairó de la manera más prepotente que podía ser la mujer

- Así es – le musitó Mina – pero todas las suegras son así – Mitche sonrió y Rei la pellizcó por su inoportuno comentario.

Recobró la consciencia cerca de las once de la mañana del día siguiente. Apenas pudo preguntar por el pequeño niño, su madre enseguida entró para verificar recibía la atención adecuada. Se quedaría en observación otras horas más y de seguir estable la mandarían a casa para en la tarde. Clarissa la miró con preocupación, acarició su mejilla y le dijo que descansara

- No fue nada

Haruka seguía allí en la sala de espera con los ojos cerrados escuchando todas las plegarias de aquellos humanos. Era un hospital, rezaban con tanto fervor y ella sentía su sufrimiento, el pesar de sus corazones. Escuchó la oración de su sirena por Amy, por la batalla que se aproximaba, por su Dios… ¿Por su Dios? Abrió los ojos, algo perpleja por tal petición pero quizá oyó mal o ella erró la frase. No, ella sabía la escuchaba.

- Estará bien – informó Lita

Amy fue dada de alta antes, no había nadie que la recogiera pero no le importó, caminaría o tomaría un taxi, para qué molestar a alguien.

- Eh Mizuno a dónde – gritó a todo pulmón su querido Mitche

- A fuera, me gusta ser médico no paciente

- Te llevo y no recibo un no por respuesta – la cargó haciéndola gritar – cállate es un hospital… gritona

- ¡Bájame!

- Ni maíz. Te llevaré a casa y allí me quedaré hasta ver que alguien adulto y responsable se quede contigo, así que tus amigas NO CUENTAN

- Bájame – reía encantada de la vida

**& & &**

Orión la observó con cierto recelo, le parecía se estaba arreglando demasiado para recibir a Haruka Tenoh pero a él no le importaba como había dicho Luna además que quería hablar con la joven. Lita se estaba probando su nuevo vestido, se veía realmente hermosa pero ella no parecía muy satisfecha. Ahora intentó con un peinado diferente que termino siendo la misma coleta con un moño del mismo tono de verde que su ropa.

- No quiero inoportunes a Haruka… Ha sufrido mucho para que tú estés con esas cosas raras del Heredero

- Pero ella debe saber qué piensa Michiru o si se ha portado distinto, de hecho su energía es tan normal que me parece algo anda mal. Tal vez debimos seguir vigilando a la mocosa esa

- No me interesa – musitó hastiada – no quiero arruines la comida

- ¿Cómo?

- ¡Por favor! – suplicó a gritos – solamente dame esta tarde, yo misma veré qué sucede y hasta te prometo vigilar a Michiru así ustedes se encargan de Lindsay

- ¿De verdad? – qué cosas tan extrañas lograba el amor. Si lo pensaba bien Lita le convenía más así de singular que cuando deliraba por Ismael – ¿Te gusta Haruka?

- No – gritó sonrojándose – ella es mujer… Yo… yo… me gustaría ayudarla mucho porque ella nos ha ayudado y…

Qué excusa, la misma del doctor Tomoe para brindar protección a Setsuna. Ahora que lo recordaba le pareció la otra noche se besaron ¿Le importaba? No mientras eso no significara peligro para su princesa.

- ¡Ya llegó! – corrió a la puerta

- Qué bien – se recostó en la cama

- ¡Vete!

- Ya qué – se salió por la ventana

Respiró profundamente. Abrió la puerta y su sonrisa encantadora se borró de su rostro. Se trataba de Mina, traía un muy interesante artículo sobre ella y el teniente. Lita a empujones la sacó de la casa recordándole quedó de pasar tiempo a solas con su gato todo ese día. Entre gritos Mina le llamó mala amiga. Y la joven le cerró la puerta.

- ¡Que te vayas! – abrió la puerta diez minutos después

- ¿Me voy? – musitó Haruka un poco desconcertada

- ¡Lo siento! Creí eras… No importa… Es que Mina… Pasa – se sonrojó intensamente

- Traje vino tinto… Espero vaya con la comida…

- No te hubieras molestado – le invitó a tomar asiento – te ves mejor – tartamudeaba – me da gusto… es bueno verte de pie y haciendo algo…algo… ¿Y qué has hecho?

- Nada – rió animadamente – todavía no vuelvo al trabajo pero Michiru ya me habla así que eso es ventaja – cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza – huele muy bien… Me fascina cómo cocinas

**& & &**

Casi se muere al saberlo. Se molestó por ser el último en enterarse. Hasta que una mirada colérica de Hotaru le hizo darse cuenta que su amiguita Mina sufría mucho. Se rascó la cabeza, inquieto sin saber qué decirle. Si se marchaba de Tokio era por amor, buscaba a toda costa olvidar e iniciar una nueva vida lejos, donde las heridas pudieran sanar y sobretodo no viera a Rei en brazos de otras personas

- Quiero sea feliz, Artemis – musitó con tristeza – pero no quiero verlo… Es decir… ¿Soy egoísta por eso?

- No – contestó el gato – es muy difícil hacernos a la idea que no podemos tener el amor

- Sí, supongo… Pero no importa sabes, porque después de todo Natalie la hace muy feliz

- ¿Y de verdad crees se amen?

- No sé – echó la cabeza hacia atrás – y prefiero no saberlo

- Mucha suerte Mina – comenzó a gimotear presa de todos esos sentimientos que causan un adiós

- Todavía no me voy tonto… Y si quieres puedes ir conmigo – ansiaba dijera sí

- No puedo… mi deber es proteger a Hotaru…

También lo fue protegerla a ella. No quería crecer, lo necesitaba. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por detener el tiempo, seguir siendo una niña para tener siempre con ella a su precioso gato. Todas las noches se preguntaba dónde dormía, si comía bien, si Hotaru lo cuidaba, si sabría qué hacer cuando tuviera una pesadilla o se le atorara un caramelo ¡Y si se volvía a caer a una alcantarilla! ¿Quién lo cuidaría? Hotaru lo hacía. Mucho mejor que ella.

- Es cierto… y eres feliz con ella… ¿Verdad? Porque si no lo eres sabes que en mí tienes a una amiga… yo puedo… bien como sea… Hotaru te ama

- Y yo a ella – se rascó la nariz – Andrómeda – saludó a la gatita blanca

- Qué tal – se contoneó coqueta – vine a invitarlos a una exposición gatuna… Mi ama me llevó esta mañana… hay tantas cosas por ver

- ¿Vamos Artemis? – invitó Mina – con Hotaru… Yo llevaré a Andrómeda como mi gato… ¡Será divertido!

- Sí – y tal vez la última vez que hicieran algo juntos

**& & &**

Se quedó impactada de ver por qué la urgencia de acompañarla. Sus ojos azules se abrieron desmesuradamente hasta que se soltó a reír como desquiciada. Lita Kino quería convertirse en una violinista. Ese era el gran favor que le pediría a la dama de las profanidades marinas. Dejó de reír cuando se dio cuenta iba muy en serio. Levantó su inquieta manita

- También yo

- ¿Y por qué creen soy maestra de violín? – interrogó Michiru

- Quizá porque tocas muy bien y tienes algo así como cierta paciencia – musitó Kared comiéndose la naranja de Serena

- ¡No te la comas! – chilló la niña bajando la mano para pelar su fruta – me la regaló Haruka

- Y qué… Dame la mitad

- ¡No quiero!

- ¿Y de verdad esperan les de clases?

- ¡Por favor! – gritaron los tres al unísono

- No – punto final

Serena se sintió muy mal por Lita, ella lo pidió viendo una oportunidad para aprender un poco de arte. Orión hablaba tanto sobre conocimientos y prepararse para ser princesa que le pareció le gustaría la idea al gato y más que otra cosa el hecho de pasar tiempo con Kared. Lo arruinó para su amiguita. La dejó en la parada de autobús, debía suplicarle a Michiru…

- Para Lita, ella lo desea de verdad

- No

- ¡Por favor! Ella se empeña mucho y sé será muy buena alumna

- No

- ¡Te lo suplico!

- No

-¿Y si consigues un maestro para ellos? – intervino Haruka con su costalito de naranjas en manos – así las ayudas sin afectarte

- Veré que puedo hacer Serena

- ¡Gracias! – la besó en las mejillas al igual que a la rubia

- Esa efusividad mata – reía la corredora pues casi la tira del escritorio y sus frutas terminaron regadas en el piso

-¿Por qué a todos les gusta de repente lo que yo hago?

- No sé… Quizá porque extrañamos una pieza bien interpretada o un cuadro… O que seas feliz… No sé… cosas raras de la vida, sucede cuando amas a otra persona

**& & &**

Mina quería llorar pero las lágrimas se habían terminando hacía tanto tiempo que solamente se quedó allí en espera de consuelo. Lita la abrazó sabiendo sufría. Sus ojos azules observaron con sosiego a Rei divirtiéndose, riéndose y abrazando a Natalie, se quedó atrapada en esa emoción que no podía explotar. Como si estuviera en un sueño se despidió de Lita para caminar a casa. Iba totalmente ausente de vida, se movía por un mecanismo interno pero su alma seguía en ese momento en que Rei la rechazó, en el instante que la besó y después se acobardó.

- Mina – gritaba Lita siguiéndola – Vamos de compras

- No gracias – contestaba autómata – tengo pendientes

Llegó a casa sin deseos de entrar así que siguió de largo en espera de encontrar a dónde anhelaba ir, pasó los videojuegos y siguió así por horas hasta que estaba ya en plena carretera. Quería rehacer ese momento, sentir su corazón regresar a la vida aunque fuera para llorar. No sentía nada, dejó de existir sin una aparente razón. Se quedó inmóvil en medio de la nada pensando a dónde iba, sus pies estaban muy cansados, tenía ya ampollas y su mecanismo autónomo había cesado. El viento acarició su rostro, regresó a ese preciso instante pero esta vez no tuvo miedo, ni esa sensación de sentirse llena de ansiedad por la muerte. Lo observaba como en una película de la que nunca fue partícipe.

- ¡Mina! – el gritó la regresó a la realidad

Rei apenas logró rescatarla a tiempo antes que el trailer se la llevara consigo. Se quedaron tendidas en el suelo, la joven rubia sintió el latido constante y acelerado del corazón de la morena. Vio la sangre que emanaba de su mano y su rodilla.

- Con un demonio reacciona ya – y sin más le propinó una fuerte bofetada a la jovencita

Mina comenzó a llorar, en un brutal empujón quitó a la morena de encima suyo para echar a correr. Unos metros adelante cayó de rodillas llorando desesperada, por fin ese sentimiento se escapó para verter las lágrimas que creyó perdidas. Maldijo, lloró y gritó. Estuvo allí por largo rato el suficiente para que sus ojos terminaran hinchados y rojos. Ahora solamente emitía pequeños sollozos como los de un niño regañado.

- No es justo – y la verdad ya no sabía exactamente por cual de todos sus motivos seguía sollozando

Rei se sentó a un lado suyo contemplando el atardecer. Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y ella la miró con súplica. Bajó la cabeza, no era tan fácil como creía Mina.

- Siento te lastimaras por mi culpa

- Casi te atropellan boba – sonrió Rei – una cosa es… Natalie y otra te mate un trailer aunque como son las cosas capaz nada más lo abollas y te imaginas el gasto, no acabas en toda tu vida de pagar el camión

- Lo haré… seré famosa

- Pues no si sigues caminado toda sonámbula… ¿Cuándo has visto una modelo desfigurada o con la piernas chuecas?

-¿Por lo menos me estimas?

- Sí – sonrió la morena – Tomemos el autobús a casa… de verdad eres una boba – comentaba mientras caminaban a la parada – eres peor que Serena, por lo menos ella no se tomó tan a mal lo de Darien

- Es diferente – bromeaba – él regresará – afirmó con demasiada seguridad

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque Rini nacerá…serán el príncipe Endimio y la princesa Serenity

- ¿Y si no? – volvió a sonreír – te encanta ganar eso es todo

- Me hubiera encantado ganarme tu amor… o mejor dicho no perderlo – musitó con melancolía

**& & &**

Investigó mucho a Kio al punto de hasta perseguirlo. No podía negar era muy guapo, hasta figuraba dentro de los más brillantes estudiantes de medicina y tenía cierto aire intelectual que le gustaba pero ella afirmaba lo perseguía por cuestiones de negocios. Nadie, y menos un jovencito como ese, le robaría su lugar. Y fue en ese punto que Melissa preguntó ¿Cuál lugar? Porque realmente no le quedaba muy claro qué pelaba la jovencita

- Mi lugar…

- Bien – rió la mujer sabiendo entonces que solamente se trataba de una absurda rivalidad – como sea déjalo en paz es uno de mis becados y…

- A eso me refiero – masculló entre dientes – es una competencia, él tiene la misma puntuación que yo en los exámenes, tiene una beca, pretende robar mi negocio y es deportista

- Bien – sonrió

Si Melissa contrató a otra persona para su perfecto plan significaba que ella no era suficiente. Kio podía hacerles daño a sus amigas, y al final, se trataba de ser la primera en la escuela. Era para lo único que servía. Miró los ojos de la mujer intentando adivinar el por qué de sus acciones pero solamente observó ese vacío que de vez en cuando se llenaba de pasiones encontradas, un chispazo increíble con el que volvía a la vida.

- ¿Y si trabajan juntos estarás más feliz?

- Me da igual – tomó sus notas para marcharse

El próximo mes vendrían las pruebas nacionales. Cargó su montón de libros segura que volvería a ocupar el primer sitio, muy por encima del muchacho. Iba caminando sin fijarse, sintió un libro se caía pero éste nunca llegó al piso.

- ¿Y ahora? – reía animadamente Mitche – mucho estudio para una niña tan burrita

- ¿Por qué me dices así?

- Porque olvidaste recoger a Henok – y Amy asomó la cabeza por encima de la pila de libros observando al enojado niñito

- ¡Olvidaste! Yo maque a Mit ¡olvidaste!

- Qué mala hermana – reía tomando parte de la pila para ayudarla – nah, ni así recuperarás las neuronas muertas por el golpe de ayer

Amy se sonrojó y ya fuera de control todos los libros cayeron al piso. Cómo odiaba cuando él reía, cómo odiaba la llevara al punto de perder su ecuanimidad… cómo odiaba no poder odiarlo de verdad.

- Lo siento Henok, pero te compensaré… deja ver – y de verdad no tenía tiempo – el próximo mes

-¡! – abrió la boca mostrando asombro, lanzó muy lejos el libro de química y se siguió de largo a casa

- Necesita amigos, no que le prometas salidas hasta dentro de un mes cuando te sepas de memoria todos estos libritos – hojeó uno de ellos – te puedo ayudar a estudiar para que tengas tiempo y lo lleves al circo

- Lo pensaré – tartamudeaba nerviosa

**& & &**

Ir al circo era para él su tarde perfecta. Pero no esta vez, se habían encontrado con Darien y ahora la pequeña salida con Serena se convirtió en un compartirla con el indeseable rival. Era celoso y apenas se daba cuenta. Haciendo rabieta se salió para comprar las palomitas de la jovencita. Se quedó afuera pensando en qué mala era su vida y cuánto anhelaba irse a casa… sin importar que aún no hubiera visto a los salvajes tigres de bengala o dejara a su princesa con otro.

- ¿Y ahora? Tienes cara de enojón – le golpeó Lindsay

- ¿Viniste al circo? ¡Cómo odio me pasen estas cosas! – la jaló llevándola al lugar exacto donde se podía ver la escena de su desdicha

- Ah ya veo, qué mal… Pero Darien no viene solo

- ¡Y qué! ¿Con quién viniste? – la niña le respondió encogiéndose de hombros – ¿Sola?

- Es igual – sonrió – te regalaré un algodón de azúcar… para que te alegre el corazón y quites esa cara

- ¡No tengo otra! – le sacó la lengua jugueteando

Kared regresó a su lugar, vio alejarse a su amiguita y pensó que le encantaría correr a la salida. Le entregó a su novia sus palomitas y extendió el brazo para abrazarla, aun cuando ella ni siquiera le prestaba atención alguna

- Me da mucho gusto esté mejor Michiru – comentó el joven

- Sí, y muy pronto tomaremos clases… ¡Te imaginas a Lita tocando el violín! Ya nos dio el nombre de un excelente maestro… Y Haruka también se ve mejor

- Es muy difícil perder a una persona amada…

- Sí – bajó la niña de coletas su mirada

-¡Exacto! – tronó los dedos el chiquillo – ese es el punto interesante de esto – Serena se rascó la cabeza pues creía otra vez su nuevo novio intervenía sin tener conocimiento alguno del tema – Mi hermana perdió un ser que amaba mucho pero hay gente que va por allí haciendo miserables a las personas… Es más difícil seguir viendo a quien perdiste y saber que nuca te amará

-¿Y qué puede saber del amor un niño como tú?

- Nada – esquivó su mirada – también eso es interesante

La plática concluyó. El comunicador de Serena sonaba. Hora de cumplir su misión. Se levantó de su asiento y Darien la siguió de cerca

- Quiero ir – la alcanzó Kared

- No por favor – suplicó la niña – esto es peligroso y no quiero nada te pase

-¡Y crees me quedo tranquilo viendo a esas cosas persiguiéndote! No ¡Vamos los dos! Nos cuidamos mutuamente – sonrió ampliamente anhelando convencerla

- No irás – musitó Darien – es muy peligroso para una apersona como tú

-¡Como yo! ¡Qué tienen las personas como yo de malo!

- Corres peligro es todo – masculló molesto

- Si él va yo voy

- No otra vez – contestó entre dientes la joven

Pero las calamidades apenas empezaban. El pequeño demonio era de medio metro muy parecido a un dragón. Corría enloquecido sin control alguno ni Marts o Júpiter podían capturarlo. Orión mató con la mirada a la jovencita observando de nuevo trajo a su novio

-¡Soy Sailor Moon…!

-¡Atrápalo! – y por debajo de sus piernas se escabulló – No tiene grandes poderes pero qué difícil es…

-¿Y si lo acorralamos en el estacionamiento? – sugirió Sailor Júpiter

Por fin lo tenían contra la pared. Estaban muy cansadas. Sailor Marts fue la primera en abalanzarse contra la criatura y resultó que tenía alas. Sailor Moon se quedó boquiabierta observándolo volar por encima de su cabeza

-¡No puede ser! – gemía la dama del fuego en el piso

-¡Lo tengo! – un salto digno de alabanza y Kared ahora lo sujetaba de sus patitas

-¡Sí! – gritaba emocionada Sailor Moon – Bien ¡Luz de las estrellas de las Sailor Scouts!

El pequeño demonio se esfumó entre un remolino de agua. El chiquillo cayó pesadamente al piso junto con el dibujo que quedó de su enemigo. Sailor Moon corrió a auxiliarlo mientras Darien revisaba el pedazo de papel.

- Se parece al otro que nos mostró Orión… El que encontró Artemis – observó Rei

-¿Todos vendrán de donde mismo?

- Mi brazo – hizo un mueca de dolor

- Por eso te decía que no vinieras – lo abrazó – No quiero te pase nada – sollozaba

-¿Quién es nuestro enemigo? – musitó Tuxedo Mask angustiado. En ese momento el papel resplandeció y se desvaneció de sus manos

Unos segundos después. Muy cerca del circo Lindsay sostenía el mismo dibujo. Lo contempló con cierto desinterés, lo soltó lentamente mientras éste levitaba para ir a las manos de su verdadero dueño: una mano enyesada

**& & &**

Pateó las piedras mientras Serena le explicaba el por qué no podía seguir arriesgando su vida. Kared anhelaba tener poderes como ella, no como Tuxedo ni su traje le gustaba, además que creía estaba tan bien armado como él ¿Rosas? Quién podía defender algo con rosas… A menos que tuvieran veneno… ¿Qué tenía de grandioso el tal Tuxedo? Frunció el ceño. Su mirada se volvió aún más colérica.

- Auch – acaba Serena de chocar con él – ¿Por qué te detienes?

-¡No vino sola! – gimió pateando cuanto halló a su alrededor – ¡Qué soy juguete de todos!

-¿De qué hablas?

Y su mirada buscó esa imagen que lo disgustaba tanto. Helo allí: Lindsay y Michiru. La niña sostenía entre sus manos una foto que veía una y otra vez para reír mientras Michiru intentaba arrebatársela. Serena lo miró extrañada ¿Celos?

-¿Estás enamorado de Lindsay? – lo preguntó sin rodeos

- No – gritó enfadado – nunca… ella es como mi hermana, pero una hermana un poco más real que Michiru ¡Alguien como yo!

-¿No estás a gusto conmigo?

- No es eso – volvió a la calma – últimamente estoy muy enojado… Y lo siento – la cargó intempestivamente – te amo Serenita ¡Te amo! – la besó en las mejillas con efusividad – discúlpame mucho. Tienes razón, no volveré a meterme en tus asuntos… después de todo yo solo soy yo: Kared Sinclair

Llegó a casa tarde. Su madre estaba trabajando y él se sentó a un lado en espera lo viera, claro que conociéndola nunca sucedería. Golpeó la mesa con insistencia hasta que ella levantó la mirada algo irritada por sus niñerías

- Quiero el trono de Dios

-¿Cómo? – casi se cae de la silla de la impresión

- Quiero el trono… Michiru no lo quiere y papá dijo que no lo puedo tener pero sí puedo ¡Soy un muchacho inteligente y responsable! ¿Confías en mí?

- Kared

-¡Confías en que lo puedo hacer!

- Sí – volvió sobre sus notas – pero no creo lo quieras de verdad… Cuando estés menos enojado lo platicamos

-¡Quiero ser alguien más!

-¿Cómo quién?

- No sé… Alguien más… Olvídalo

Se fue a la cama pensando en ello. Hasta que sus recuerdos lo llevaron a Serena. Si alguien lo amaba por ser él era esa hermosa niña. Nunca se sintió más orgulloso de ser Kared Sinclair cuando descubrió que ella lo amaba ¿Y entonces? Sí, su madre tenía razón, no quería ser alguien más buscaba competir contra un verdadero titán al que sabía nunca derrotaría… ni era rival: Darien. El teléfono sonó

- Diga – contestó el niño

- Te amo – musitó la dulce voz de Serena

- Y yo a ti princesa…

**& & &**

Llegó tarde a casa. Haruka estaba profundamente dormida. Le gustaba fuera a visitarla y sabía la amaba demasiado pues seguía cumpliendo su capricho y entraba por la ventana. Acarició su cabello cenizo y ella susurró algo inaudible. Sonrió para recostarse muy cerca de su pecho, donde escuchaba a su acelerado corazón latiendo con fuerza y desesperación. Recordó todavía tenía en el bolsillo el dibujo de Lindsay. Se levantó y lo dejó en uno de los cajones

Eres muy simpático amiguito – y en el cajón se quedó el pequeño dragón que esa tarde tantos problemas causó a las Scouts

Se recostó otra vez, mientras con una pluma se rascaba el brazo enyesado. Estaba algo desesperada y apunto de aceptar la ayuda de su padre. Se volvió a rascar con fuerza sin poder llegar a ese sitio recóndito donde surgía su comezón. Haruka la tomó de la mano impidiéndole siguiera haciéndolo

- No te rasques

- Quiero quitarme esto

- Sé buena y déjatelo en paz – musitó aún con los ojos cerrados

- Odio este yeso… me da mucha comezón

- Pues resígnate hasta dentro de dos mese te lo quitarán

- Qué comezón

- A ver – por fin despertó completamente. Se sentó y tomó el brazo de la chica – te vas a lastimar con eso

- No me importa, prefiero el dolor a la terrible comezón

- Espera un poco – musitó

Un pequeño destello de luz surgió de su dedo índice y pulgar. El destello apenas rozó el yeso y Michiru quitó la mano furiosa como nunca.

- No hagas eso… No dejé a Isaac curarme menos a ti

-¿Menos a mí? Dijiste que querías te quitara la comezón

- No quiero lo sanes

- Te quité la comezón – musitó hastiada de su actitud – haz lo que quieras, yo dormiré

- Lo siento – besó su mejilla

Silencio. Sus ojos verdes se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad. Memorizaba cada sitio de esa habitación, cada gesto de ese bello rostro.

- Funciona – rió alegremente – se me quitó la comezón

- La próxima vez ráscate con un cuchillo

- No soy tan torpe – frunció el ceño molesta

- No es por torpeza… te gusta martirizarte – se recostó boca abajo – duerme ya, es muy noche…

- Gracias – besó sus labios


	25. Lita toma clases de violín

"_Historias que con el lento paso del tiempo se convierten en leyendas."_

**25. Lita toma clases de violín**

Sus constantes dolores de cabeza la llevaron a repentinos desmayos, luego vino esa falta de energía y ahora se veía tan agotada que parecía alguien le robaba la vida. Oyó los fuertes gritos de su madre reclamándole por la ropa que no recogió pero estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para levantarse y atender a sus quejas.

- ¡Qué haces todo el día! – gritó y aventó al piso la pizza congelada – te pedí un favor y…

- Sí – contestó Amy anhelando terminara la conversación

Se quedaba dormida en clases. Ese mes había sacado un nueve por primera vez en toda su vida. Pero ni siquiera competir contra Kio la animaba a seguir estudiando. Llegaba a casa y jugaba diez minutos con Henok hasta que se dormía. Esa mañana decidió no ir a la escuela ni al trabajo, dejaría que la vida siguiera curso sin ella corriendo tras el tiempo… tras mil deberes…

-¡Eh! – gritó Mitche en la puerta – caramba qué desastre de casa – miraba todos lados fijándose en el terrible desorden

- Mami no… ¡Amy! – gritaba el niño corriendo a la habitación de su hermana

-¡Eh! – gritó el hombre despertándola de su bello sueño – son las tres de la tarde y sigues en cama y con pijama ¿Estás enferma?

- Tal vez me resfrié – cerró los ojos buscando regresar a los brazos de Morfeo

-¿Y si vemos a un doctor?

- En realidad estoy cansada

- Bien, vamos mi poderoso guerrero Henok hoy es día de luchar contra la mugre y el desorden

-¡Voy! – gritó arrastrando la escoba

Ya no podía seguir así su vida. Llamó a Melissa para pedir la noche, necesitaba descansar. Ella le contestó que se tomara la semana pues podía dejar a Kio a cargo mientras ella se tomaba un merecido descanso. No le importó ya, que se quedara con todo, que le robara sus premios y si quería también su nombre. Ella anhelaba dormir.

-¡Amy! – gritó su madre. El reloj marcaba las seis de la mañana

- No tengo clases – mustió regresando a la cama

-¡No compraste la despensa! ¡No bañaste a Henok! ¿Hace cuanto no te bañas? Apestas a… – y de verdad que el niño olía mal

- Sí, hoy voy por el mandado… Es mi día libre

- Me voy… No olvides llevar al niño y…

Ya no escuchó. Se volvió a dormir hasta cerca de las cuatro y media cuando el llanto del pequeño la despertó. Se levantó con parsimonia. El niño estaba en brazos de Melissa, ella lo arrullaba pero algo le apreció estaba haciendo antes que notara su presencia. Como si le estuviera absorbiendo su energía. Frunció el ceño

-¿Cómo entraste?

- Él me abrió – señaló al niño – dijo que dormías y que podía sentarme y esperar a que despertaras

-¿Por qué lloras Henok?

- Golpeé cabeza – señaló la pequeña herida de su frente

- Ten cuidado hermoso

-¿Te sientes bien? Te oías muy mal por teléfono

- No es nada… he trabajado mucho – clavó su mirada sobre ella

¿Y si pretendía robar la energía de su hermano? Sí, estaba segura vio un pequeño destello que emanaba del cuerpo del niño y se posaba en la mano de la mujer. Melissa rió inquieta por su intensa mirada de recelo y para Amy eso fue suficiente, se delató sola.

**& & &**

La mejor maestra de violín conocida en el Japón: Kimiro Yang. Una mujer seria, respetable y bastante recatada, demasiado para poder soportar a su nuevos alumnos. Serena abrió grandes los ojos antes de taparse la boca para no reír a carcajadas. La mujer se vestía demasiado anticuada. Usaba faldas oscuras largas y blusas de cuello alto manga larga. Rei levantó la ceja divertida, era más anciana de lo que espero pero Lita brincó de emoción.

- Y bien ¿Quiénes quieren tomar clases? – sonó su gruesa y severa voz

Gozaba de un prestigio si igual. Figuraba entre las mejores violinista del mundo y muchos de su alumnos se habían convertido en famosos músicos. Ella elegía a quienes serían candidatos a recibir su enseñanza, su manera elitista de ser había causado gran controversia en el conservatorio por muchos años hasta que ella tomó como alumna a una niña con intelecto debajo del promedio y sorda: Lindsay

- No es solo talento lo que se requiere

-¿No? – Serena ya no estaba entendiendo

- Es decisión, responsabilidad, entrega, pasión, fortaleza, persistencia…

Un corazón de guerrero y mucho amor a la música. Sin duda el concepto del conservatorio hacia la mujer cambió, convirtió a Lindsay Castelo en una verdadera eminencia… la niña torpe demostró más entereza que ninguno de sus alumnos.

- Estarán a prueba dos semanas…

-¿De qué te ríes Rei? – cuchicheaba Serena

-¿Oíste lo que te pidió para darte clases: Responsabilidad, entrega, persistencia…? ¡Eres una holgazana!

-¡Silencio! – con fuerza golpeó la mesa

- Lo sentimos señorita Yang – musitaron las chiquillas

- Nunca dejo a nadie a prueba pero por un favor especial haré excepción con ustedes pero escuchen bien: a la primera falla o infrinjan las normas ¡Se van definitivamente! ¡Lindsay! – le gritó la mujer y la chiquilla regresó a su postura recta

- Me duelen las piernas – musitaba la niña de coletas

- Es todo por hoy

-¡Hurra! – y antes que la regañaran por perder la posición salió huyendo

- Esa es nuestra Serena

Michiru Kaioh la admiraba mucho, más de una vez le pidió ser su alumna pero ella siempre la rechazaba argumentando mil excusas. Se recargó en la pared observando cómo la mujer terminaba de guardar su instrumento. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por una oportunidad como la que hoy tenía Lita, se hubiera esmerado como nadie en este mundo…

- Kaioh – saludó Yang – ¿Y es cierto el rumor?

-¿Dejar la música? Sí – desvió la mirada

- Qué rápido desistió – miró su brazo enyesado – qué lástima

-¿Por qué? No creo fuera buena, nunca me quiso como su alumna

-¡Lindsay! Qué estás comiendo niña

- Nada – escondió las manos

-¡Dame eso! – le quitó el chocolate – no quiero comas tantos dulces… sigue la dieta ¡Oíste niña!

- Sí – su mirada se quedó triste observando a su chocolate irse con la mujer – qué mal – sacó otro cuando estuvo lejos de su vista

- Dame eso – ese lo arrebató Michiru – ya te dijeron que no puedes comer dulces

- No sabes que lo prohibido sabe mejor… Como sea – se limpió las manos embarradas en la falda – ¿Iremos a comer?

- No… yo no voy contigo así – miró su falda con manchas de chocolate

- Es mi impresión o me evitas – y con un movimiento sensual acomodó su cabello

**& & &**

Setsuna no lograba recordar mucho de su vida, su último recuerdo era un hermoso café en donde platicaba con alguien más, podía recordar el aroma de la otra persona pero no el rostro. Se sentía muy sola y sin encontrar un sitio que le fuera familiar. Agradecía a Haruka por brindarle un poco de tiempo, mostrarle esos lugares donde estuvieron y contarle sobre su vida… esa que se esfumó. Se sentía tranquila en ese hermoso acuario

-¿Y exactamente qué hago en las puertas del tiempo?

- No sé – se encogió de hombros – no eres una mujer de muchas palabras

- Desde hoy hablaré más con la gente…

- No te apures – sonrió abrazándola – siempre nos tendrás a nosotros aunque no nos quieras… Nosotros te amamos Set

Volvieron a casa tarde. La acompañó hasta la puerta de la casa y se despidió con esa calidez y sinceridad de un verdadero amigo. Entonces Setsuna se sintió mejor. Había algo en ella que la inspiraba a creerle y confiar. Cerró la puerta

- Buenas noches – dijo la niña y Tomoe

- Buenas noches – respondió la mujer

-¿Cómo estuvo la cita? – preguntó Hotaru emocionada

- No era una cita – rió – solamente salimos al acuario… y tomamos un café

- Quería mostrarte algunos datos para tus trabajos… – comenzó a decir Tomoe

Pretextos, quería compañía, no sentirse tan solo y en el abandono como ella se sentía entre esa humanidad. Platicaron de todo y nada, el tiempo se desvaneció y ellos ni siquiera sintieron hasta que vieron ya el reloj del doctor marcaba las cuatro de la mañana. Rieron pues era la primera vez que conversaba con alguien de su especie tanto tiempo sin que éstos fueran asuntos de trabajo…

- Descansa

Por qué Tomoe se casó con esa mujer, quizá le pesó la soledad y no había mejor esposa, tenía hijos, cuidaría de Hotaru, era seca y no pedía mucho, le daba igual cuánto pasara en casa o el dinero que pudiera darle, ella quería esa gloria que tenía el apellido Tomoe. Setsuna no podía creer cómo los humanos terminaban juntos por esas pequeñas estupideces, por cosas tan banales pero a veces esas insignificancias los llevaban a las puertas del paraíso y entonces de ellos dependería abrirlas o seguir de largo en busca de esa mitad que se pedió…

- Haruka y Michiru

Musitó antes de quedarse profundamente dormida. Su amor fue tan puro y noble que no existió una razón banal para continuar juntas. Las apuestas siempre estuvieron en contra suya, el mundo entero se empeñó en destrozarlas y ellas le dieron la espalda dejando de lado la trivialidad. Vive y deja vivir. Ansiaba amar así, soñar despierta por un amor que aparece y crece hasta el punto de enloquecer, de estallar y tocar el cielo…

**& & &**

Se sentía muy cansada, pero no quería preocupar a Haruka, no después que estuvo tres días en el hospital por un simple desmayo. Había ido a la oficina de Isaac y de repente se desvaneció, su último recuerdo era esa mirada asustada y después despertó en la clínica. Rió al ver cómo su viento componía un motor: de una patada. Su risa atrajo esa mirada celestial.

- A veces con unos golpecitos funciona

- Si tú dices – reía encantada de su técnica especial

-¿Te sientes bien?

-¡De maravilla! ¿Y a dónde saldremos? – sentía que perdería la consciencia de un momento a otro. Esperaba eligiera un lugar apacible…

- A patinar

- Ah – mala suerte, necesitaba un poco de buena suerte para no desmayarse

Estaba tan agotada que se durmió todo el camino a la pista de hielo. Entreabrió los ojos cuando sintió que la velocidad del auto descendía. Habían llegado a un pequeño restaurante.

- Comeremos y te llevaré a casa

-¿Ya no quieres salir conmigo?

- Te ves mal

- Y qué… Quiero estar contigo

- Podemos estarlo en un lugar donde puedas descansar – le abrió la puerta del restaurante – lo discutiremos con el estómago lleno

- En realidad, no tengo hambre – se mordió el labio sabiendo que desató la tormenta

- Dijeron te faltaba comer mejor, estás más que anémica. Olvídate de mi ternura y lindura, mano dura y si no te dejas – la abrazó por detrás – te doy una patada como al cacharro

- Mala – rió animadamente

- Ya no me comeré la comida que no quieres o no te comes… Así que como yo haré un gran sacrificio tú corresponderás con uno igual comiendo…

- Lo pensaré – rió animadamente

La obligó a llevarla a la pista de hielo, no quería siguiera pensando se sentía mal o debía protegerla como a una muñequita de cristal. A regañadientes Haruka cumplió sus caprichos no sin antes amenazar que si veía algo extraño en ella se regresarían a casa de inmediato

- Hace mucho no patinamos juntas

- Eh… creo me gustaría quedarme aquí – señaló el piso seguro de la pista

- Ah sí – rió recordando lo mal patinadora que era. Cada invierno desgastaba horas y horas en enseñarle para que ella al siguiente año lo olvidara todo – No es tan difícil solamente es cuestión de recordar

- Es como la natación… No me gusta y punto… Disfruto más mis autos

- Qué raro – reía encantada de sus gestos – sujétate bien a mí – la abrazó – Niega que es divertido – mordió su oreja provocándole un fuerte escalofrío

- Este año – se separó con torpeza y Michiru apenas pudo sujetarla evitando se cayera

- Aún no estamos en la pista – reía deteniéndola

- Este año quiero cambiar de instructor

-¡Escoge! – señaló la enorme pista llena de niños y adolescentes un tanto feos

-¡Haruka, Michiru! – gritaron las jovencitas al unísono

- Bellezas – le susurró a su compañera

- Como quieras – esta vez la soltó

Y la pobre rubia se fue de bruces

-¡Estás bien! – corrió en su auxilio Lita – Dios qué golpazo te diste

- No es nada – su mirada fulminó a su burlona compañera

- Te veo en la pista – saltó al hielo – Adiós – agitó la mano mientras sonreía con burla

- No es nada – miraba a su dulce y traicionera sirena – ¿Sabes patinar Cabeza de bombón?

-¿Si es no nos enseñarás? – se adelantó Mina a preguntar

- Eh no lo creo – tomó asiento quitándose los patines – tengo hambre

-¡Qué casualidad también yo! – se colgó de su brazo. Al instante se cayó de la banca por el peso y su mal equilibrio con los patines puestos. Mina quedó encima de ella y de inmediato los gritos y risas estallaron

-¡Casi la matas! – le ayudaba la joven de cabello castaño – eres muy bruta Mina…

**& & &**

Sudaba y su corazón palpitaba fuera de control. Buscó en todo el parque con ayuda de su computadora por esa energía poderosa que se emanaba. De pronto la máquina se apagó y ella desconcertada levantó la mirada encontrando solamente paz. Siguió buscando hasta que vio frente a ella a Lindsay y Kared

-¡Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio!

-¡Cuidado! – gritó Kared pues él alcanzó a escuchar el grito de guerra de la joven – qué loca – apenas escabulleron el impacto

-¿Le dijiste algo a Serena sobre lo que vimos Kared?

- Define decir algo

-¡Lo hiciste!

- No, bueno no del todo – tartamudeo

- Burbujas de Mercurio ¡Estallen! ¡No podrás huir de mí!

- Has algo, eres el Heredero – chilló el chico

- Algo como qué

Demasiado tarde para planes, Mercury acaba de encontrarlos. Su poderoso ataque de agua rozó la oreja de la jovencita. Kared se escabulló entre la confusión y buscó con desesperación marcar a Serena.

- Creo hay una confusión… Y podemos aclararla si lo hablamos…

-¡Morirás! – invocó de nuevo a su poder

- No lo creo – sus ojos resplandecieron tomando un intenso color verde cristalino – Escudo – musitó

-¡No es posible! – su ataque acaba de rebotar

La joven Sailor echó a correr. El poder del Heredero hacía mucho había despertado ¿Qué estaba entonces esperando Lindsay para ascender al trono? No, no eran Haruka y Michiru quienes debían preocuparles… ¿O sí? Perdió su transformación unas cuadras antes de llegar al templo.

- Rei – jadeaba

-¿Está todo bien Amy?

- Sí – tartamudeó

Sudaba y estaba segura que alguien la siguió. Tenía alucinaciones y ya no podía pensar con claridad. Su amiga le ofreció un té.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-¡Dije que sí! – gritó encolerizada – lo siento… ¿Has tenido alguna premonición?

- No – sonrió con dulzura

-¿Crees que Michiru y Haruka sean el enemigo?

- Por qué debían serlo – rió – Si te refieres a eso de quién es el Heredero creo que no nos será posible saberlo hasta ese día… Cuando la tumba se abra porque me supongo él también permanece en un letargo… Como Dios. Sin uno el otro no existe… ¿no crees que por eso han ocurrido cosas extrañas? Intentan que ambos despierten

-¿Y la bestia? Esa horrible bestia…

- No sé. Pero no te angusties tanto ¡Sailor Marts salvará el día! – le guiñó el ojo – somos amigas y juntas podremos derrotar a cualquiera

- Sí

Su mirada recorría con terror cada espacio de esa habitación. Estaba segura que las sombras se movían de forma maliciosa. Sí, debía ser la bestia, estaba tras ella y de un momento a otro la tomaría por sorpresa matándola. Sólo con su sangre pagaría por la traición.

**& & &**

Se recargó en la barda observando a las jóvenes inners. Lita patinaba muy bien estaba segura que si se lo pedía le enseñaría y no armaría una revuelta con el tema como las demás. Mina seguía divertida con el joven que llegó, tenía la impresión de haberlo visto antes sólo que no recordaba dónde. Serena seguía cayendo al suelo mientras la jovencita alta reía intentando mostrarle la manera correcta de hacerlo. Así debía verse ella. Emitió un largo suspiro.

-¿Y no patinarás? – reía Michiru

- No

- Tú escogiste el sitio – refunfuñó

- Sí porque creí sería divertido – y al contemplar esa sonrisa burlona agregó – para las dos

- Te prometo ya no reírme – extendió la mano invitándola a tomarla

- Eh no – la jaló hacia sí para besarla pero se detuvo en el intento al ver a Lita acercarse – mejor no, me da miedo caerme

- Te cuidaré – levantó la mano – palabra de explorador

-¿Se quedarán allí? – reía la niña de cabellos castaños

- Eres muy buena – comentó Michiru – así que solamente nos quedaremos disfrutando de tu talento

Lita se sonrojó cohibida y Haruka abrió grandes los ojos sin entender la razón del comentario de su amante.

-¿Quieres vayamos a un mejor sitio?

- No – sonrió la rubia – no te detengas en tu diversión por mí

- No es divertido así… sola – musitó con coquetería

- Bien – bajó al mirada apenada – supongo podemos hacer otra cosa

Se fueron al acuario. La rubia se encontró a uno de sus colegas, estaban platicando y Michiru se había quedado un poco atrás. La joven comenzó a marearse, a penas logró sujetarse de una jardinera para no caer. Haruka corrió de inmediato en su auxilio

- Tu novia se ve muy mal – musitó el chico

- Iremos al hospital

- No – de recordar la última visita forzosa sentía temor – estoy bien

- Te ves pálida

- Esta vez no Michiru, iremos a un médico

Hubiera seguido discutiéndolo pero un fuerte escalofrío la hizo estremecerse. Despertó en un hospital y con un intenso dolor en su cuerpo a causa de los medicamentos. Maldijo su suerte.

**& & &**

Lita se paró derecha. Había practicado su postura todo el fin de semana. La señorita Yang se veía muy satisfecha de su trabajo, se esforzaba como ninguno de sus latosos alumnos. Serena no lograba recordar qué pie dijo iba adelante, se movía graciosamente mientras Kared reía creyendo que parecía un muñequito. La mujer llamó al orden con unas palmadas.

- No es posible – chilló desde la ventana Orión

- No tiene madera de princesa – reía Andrómeda

- No te metas… pasas tanto tiempo con el artebobo que has perdido el derecho a opinar

- Qué miedo – se burlaba de él – ¿Estás celoso? Tú tienes a Luna

- No estoy celoso, si te casaras con tintín lo sentiría mucho porque eres mi amiga pero tú serás quien viva con él y tenga hijos estúpidos

- Eres malo – y soltó una gran carcajada viendo como la princesa en su intento por guardar el equilibrio se llevaba consigo a Lita y a Kared – necesitas un sustituto de princesa – se destornillaba de la risa

-¿Cómo? – la miró emocionado

- Sí, alguien un poco mejor… Tú sabes no siempre el rey es quien dirige la nación… para eso están los otros…

- Es la primera idea sensata que dices en este día

-¡A dónde vas! ¿Qué idea? ¡Espera! – echó a correr detrás de él

Serena no podía ser más torpe pero qué podía hacer si el corazón la amaba con tanta pasión. Extendió la mano ayudándola a incorporarse. La señorita Yang la reprendió y con una advertencia dio por terminada la clase

- No más juegos

- Lo siento – lloraba la rubia

- Puntual y lista – saludó Lindsay

- Señorita Yang quería ver la posibilidad de tomar clases particulares, creo puedo avanzar más si soy su única alumna

- Así que te estorba Kared y Serena – buscaba zaherirla la niña

- No es eso – musitó con hastío – me esfuerzo mucho y puedo superar a cualquiera – Lindsay abrió la boca lista para decir otro comentario burlón pero su maestra le indicó con un gesto guardara silencio

- Está bien. Ven mañana temprano y practica mucho

- Qué horror con esa niña – rió

- Compórtate Castelo… Hoy la práctica terminará temprano, quiero visitar a Kaioh

-¿A Kaioh? ¿Y como para qué?

-¿Debe el maestro rendir cuentas al alumno? – sonrió despectivamente – eres una muchachita muy irrespetuosa… ¡Cuida tus modales!

Lindsay se alineó al grito. Erguida con esa elegancia y encanto sin igual dedicó una mirada burlona a Lita. La joven apretó los dientes sintiendo la rabia correr por sus venas, pero pronto vería lo equivocada que estaba, se convertiría en un rival digno de cualquiera en ese conservatorio

**& & &**

Michiru frunció el ceño al verla entrar con Kimiro. Emitió un suspiro, debía estar desahuciada para tener tan magnífico honor. La invitó a sentarse, agradeció su visita. Era una mujer de pocas palabras, estaba preocupada por su salud y decepcionada por su deserción, esperaba en estos días de reposo recapacitara. La joven rió, nada en ese mundo la convencería de volver a tocar.

- Lindsay, platicaré a solas con la señorita Kaioh

- Qué mal – salió de la habitación

- Niña qué te puedo enseñar yo, tienes un talento único que en toda mi vida nunca vi, eres más que un prodigio ¿para qué tomarte como mi alumna cuando ya no hay nada que te pueda enseñar?

- Hay tantas cosas, es usted tan talentosa…

- No niña, tu talento no tiene comparación, amas la música y en tus interpretaciones hay más que buenos acordes… Si he venido es para pedir tu ayuda

-¿La mía?

- Sí – sonrió observando el asombro de la joven – ya soy vieja y no tengo la misma energía de antaño… Me encantaría me ayudaras con mis alumnos, en especial Lindsay, ya no hay nada que pueda enseñarle. Pensaba terminar las clases con ella este mes pero la niña está incontrolable. Ella necesita de una mano amiga, no un maestro… y tú necesitas alguien que te devuelva un poco de esa chispa que se apagó en tus ojos

- No puedo – esquivó su mirada

- Piénsalo

No pensaba dar clases, no se retiró de la música por vejez sino porque dejó de interesarle, lo que significaba que no quería ni siquiera pararse en un conservatorio o asistir a una ópera. Su padre hacía ese ruido molesto con la lengua. Ya no pudo seguir pensando. Isaac estaba demasiado contento esa mañana pues Melissa lo dejó a cargo de la casa mientras ella estaba fuera. Su primera orden como señor absoluto fue obligarla a bajar a desayunar. Su idea de la familia primero a veces superaba la idolatría. Kared se sentó vistiendo aún su mandil, se le hacía tarde para la escuela.

- No, hoy todos van con papá al trabajo – y los dos jóvenes se miraron entre sí – ¿No les da gusto? En lugar de la escuela verán a papá ganándose el sustento… ¡Les dejaré sentarse en mi sillón! ¡El sillón!

- Ah – contestaron a una misma voz

Y el día pintaba entre mal a peor. Los llevó hasta su oficina y acomodó un lugar para cada uno. Kared ocupó el escritorio principal y Michiru la mesita de café. Ahora les repartía crayolas y unas hojas, iría a ver algunos asuntos mientras ellos dibujaban y después les tenía un recorrido por la empresa como otras lindas y divertidas actividades

- Alguien debería decirle ya no tenemos cinco años

- Es mejor que la escuela – coloreaba su hoja – ¿Has pensado qué serás cuando seas grande? Me refiero a que serías violinista pero ahora que no tocarás más ¿Qué harás?

- No sé – sonrió – ¿Te quedas o te vas conmigo?

-¿Harás algo más divertido que colorear? – y la mirada se lo dijo todo – bien papá está un poco mal de la cabeza – se levantó del sillón

Paseaban por el centro de la ciudad. Ella pensaba en Lindsay y Kared en comida. Acabaron en un pequeño y elegante café.

- ¿Qué hace Lind en la calle? – se quedó mirando la ventana

-¿Cómo? – y al mirar se dio cuenta que la niña estaba pasando frente al sitio

- Vaya qué cosas, eso de ir a una escuela técnica deja mucho tiempo libre ¿Crees mamá me deje entrar al instituto con Lindsay?

-¿No entró a la secundaria? – preguntó asombrada

- No quiso, dijo que no era lugar para ella… ¿Qué hará a estas horas en la calle?

-¿Quieres averiguarlo? – sonrió Michiru con picardía

-¡A la orden!

Y ambos salieron corriendo para alcanzarla. La distancia que les llevaba era muy corta así que pronto estuvieron lo bastante cerca de ella. Lindsay iba con la mirada baja y un tanto ausente para notar ese par la seguía. Kared reía encantado de no haberse quedado coloreando, sin duda su hermana siempre tenía maneras más divertidas de pasar el día. Entre risitas se escondieron detrás de un anuncio al ver que la niña se detenía.

- Qué feo lugar para pasear – observaba las desoladas calles de la zona baja de Tokio

- Sabes Kared, necesitas salir más seguido…

-¡Mira! – la interrumpió – entró en ese feo lugar ¿Qué es?

- Parece una tienda de frutas y verduras…

-¿Tendrá hambre? ¿Y si la acompañamos a comer? – y un codazo a su abdomen fue la respuesta


	26. La plaga de los insectos

"_Historias que con el lento paso del tiempo se convierten en leyendas."_

**26. La plaga de los insectos**

Nueve cristales. Nueve llaves que abrirán la tumba de Dios. Grandes secretos que se revelarán al nuevo Dios, el Heredero que subirá al trono y gobernará por una nueva eternidad al universo. Y Rei soñaba con el fin del mundo en lugar de escuchar al profesor en turno. Grandes tormentas eléctricas anunciaban la ascensión. Ella contemplaba como en una película la destrucción. El suelo se abría y de él emanaba lava hirviendo. La furia de la naturaleza no tenía fin, el mundo entero se sacudía buscando restauran el orden perdido. De lo alto de Tokio caía Eterna Sailor Moon con sus alas despedazadas. Los nueve cristales resplandeciendo, mientras el Cristal de Plata se elevaba para llegar a manos del nuevo Dios. Los feroces guardianes de la tumba acaban de despertar al llamado de su señor. Y Rei pudo contemplar de cerca el rostro del Heredero: Haruka Tenoh. Sus ojos azules la veían fijamente, como si supiera había entrado a la visión. Empuñó su espada y con furia colosal se dejó ir sobre ella. Despertó asustada

-¿Pasa algo señorita Hino? – la interrogó su profesor

- No es nada – sudaba aún mientras las palpitaciones de su corazón delataban su estado de ánimo – No es nada

- Bien entonces continuemos…

En cuanto la clase terminó se fue a casa. Se encerró en una de las habitaciones para meditar. Necesitaba descifrar el sueño y entender cómo es que Haruka ascendería al trono.

-¿Qué tienes? – entró Mina

-¿Qué haces aquí? – se sorprendió de verla

- Nada en especial – sus mejillas se colorearon de carmín – Vine a visitar a Nicolás

- Sí, claro – su mirada fiera la penetró

- Como sea, te ves mal ¿Qué te pasó?

- No es nada. Cierra la puerta y siéntate por favor – así lo hizo la rubia – Sé que ya no eres una Scout pero esto es un consejo de una ex líder a nueva líder… ¿No crees que Serena no está lista para ser princesa? ¿O Scout?

-¿Y lo estamos alguna? – rió animadamente – creo que no somos exactamente las heroínas perfectas… No somos como Haruka y Michiru o Setsuna… pero hemos mantenido la paz y salvado al mundo muchas ocasiones así que tal vez nos salimos un poco del estándar pero cumplimos nuestra misión

- Este enemigo es diferente… Ni siquiera hemos visto su rostro o sabemos a ciencia cierta qué quiere… Si es el Ángel Negro Serena habla de cuidarlo porque ve algo especial en él… si es la nave es un objeto controlado por algo más… si es un Dios, si un Heredero… Y al final ¿Qué se supone hacemos?

- Pues no sé

No era la primera vez que tenía un sueño tan horrible. Varias veces el fuego le señaló a las Outers como el peligro pero ella seguía sin entender a qué se referían sus visiones. A veces pensaba que tal vez el enemigo venía del exterior pero lo cierto es que se engañaba.

- Acompáñame, quiero visitar a un colega que nos lea nuestro destino

-¿Crees en el destino? – y con su silencio la morena le contestó – pamplinas – rió alegremente la rubia – podemos cambiar nuestro destino eso te lo aseguro – le guiñó el ojo para tomarla de la mano – Te prometo estaremos bien

**& & &**

La Universidad se convirtió en un martirio para Serena. Ya no podía seguir así y ahora que acaban de iniciar el segundo semestre estaba segura también reprobaría todas las materias. Dentro de dos semanas más presentaría los extraordinarios y de no aprobar por tercera y última vez tendría que ir directo a recurso. Pensaba en ello cuando se dirigía a la última clase del día. Todas intentaron ayudarle, hasta Mina puso un empeño especial para que aprendiera inglés pero ella era torpe… Siempre sería la buena para nada de Serena

- Soy torpe hasta para ser torpe – musitaba

- No te desanimes – la alcanzó Sophie – a todos nos pasa y verás que con un poco más de empeño

¿Más empeño? Estudiaba como nunca en su vida, casi no dormía por hacer tareas, traducciones, memorizar conceptos complejos, repasar todo lo que nunca estudió en la escuela elemental… Ya no podía. Hablaría esa misma tarde con Orión y le explicaría que ella no nació para ser princesa…

- Creo me iré a casa

- Como quieras – bajó la mirada su amiga sabiendo que nada la animaría – Te pasaré los apuntes… Y si quieres puedo ayudarte

- Gracias

Caminó a casa cabizbaja. Ahora sus pensamientos estaban en Mina y su salida de las Scouts. Se imaginaba su vida sin ser Sailor Moon o pensar que un día se convertiría en reina de Tokio de Cristal ¿Podía ella también renunciar? Quería una vida apacible y normal, poder salir con Kared y no sentirse aprisionada hasta con sus seres amados… Anhelaba escapar… pero si ella dejaba de ser Sailor Moon quién cuidaría del Ángel Negro… ¿Quién protegería a Kared? O a Rei… O…

-¡Serena! – la cargó el chiquillo riendo como loco

- Por poco – jadeaba Michiru riendo traviesamente

-¿De qué escapan?

- De Lindsay – reía animadamente – Mira qué carita ¿Qué tienes? ¡A que adivino!

- No quiero hablar de eso Kared

-¿Es la Universidad? – musitó Michiru

- No importa – sus ojos azules se clavaron en lo alto de la bóveda celeste

- Sino importa no deberías tener esa miradita – la tomó el niño del mentón para besar sus labios – Te invito a comer eso nos reanimará a ambos

-¿Reanimar? ¿Ha pasado algo malo?

- Pasará – rió de nuevo Michiru – Te veo en casa Kared

-¿Qué pasa?

- Nada, nos aburríamos y hemos estado siguiendo a Lindsay y se dio cuenta así que salimos huyendo – soltó una gran carcajada – ahora estará furiosa así que será un mal día… ¡Qué haces cuando la curiosidad te mata!

-¡Kared!

**& & &**

Mina se sintió mejor lejos del templo y el adivino. Ahora estaban a salvo y es que a pesar que nunca creyó en ello siempre esas personas le inspiraron mucho respeto y temor. Para ella no era ese tipo de lugares en cambio un centro comercial como en el que estaban era perfecto.

- Repíteme exactamente qué busca – pidió la niña rubia

- No sé – dijo Lita viendo la ropa

- Es demasiado costosa – comentó Rei

- No importa, gastaré todos mis ahorros

- Debes estar bien loca – reía Mina alegremente – a ver déjame ver ¡Qué tal esto! – mostraba la blusa azul claro perfecta para ella

- Quiero algo elegante y conservador

-¿Quieres verte como tu maestra de piano?

-¡Es violín! – gritó algo exasperada – Mina no te burles

- Lo siento – bajó la mirada – algo elegante y conservador… Si nos dijeras exactamente cómo quieres verte sería más sencillo – refunfuñó buscando entre la ropa

-¿Y de donde venían ustedes dos? – cuchicheó al ver lejos a Rei

- Pues fuimos a ver a un adivino para que nos leyera las estrellas o algo así… Nuestro destino

- Pues parece que es estar juntas – se rió alegremente

- Ahora eres tú la que se burla – frunció el ceño fingiendo molestia – Está muy preocupada por el enemigo… ¿Y si la atacaron sola y por eso está así?

- Esta así porque te saliste de las Scouts es todo – masculló – ¡Mira que bonita blusa!

- Haberlo dicho antes – musitó frunciendo la boca – quieres un estilo parecido al de Michiru – tronó los dedos sabiendo qué buscar – eso es fácil… Aunque Michiru tiene estilo por sí sola… creo que se ponga lo que se ponga siempre se ve genial ¿No crees? – y al voltear para verla se dio cuenta que estaba un tanto enojada – ¿Dije algo malo?

- No – se dio la vuelta – nada… ¿Y qué dijo el adivino?

- No sé… yo no entiendo de eso… supongo que nos moriremos… Todos debemos morir un día

- Ay Mina a veces tus chistes son demasiado pesimistas

-¡Es cierto! Todos nos moriremos un día

Lita volteó a ver a Rei. La joven se veía un poco ausente. Seguramente lo que el dijo el adivino no fue bueno o algo claro. Orión se lo dijo en varias ocasiones, a veces no se trata de encontrar las respuestas sino saber el tiempo para ellas pues no siempre pueden entenderse. Y de verdad ella quería entenderlas ¿Cómo sería posible que un día Michiru Kaioh se convirtiera en su enemiga? Peleaban por lo mismo, lucharon tantas veces juntas que resultaba tan risorio pensar en ello.

- Es el Heredero – gritó el gato e Ismael una tarde cualquiera

- No importa – la defendía – ella nunca le hará nada a Serena

-¡No lo entiendes niña ingenua! El poder corrompe a la gente

El poder… Y ella ya no se preocupó por entender su respuesta sino por prepararse para el fin. Temía tanto por lo que pasaría con Haruka, el gato estaba seguro que cuando la joven violinista ascendiera al trono la aniquilaría. Pero para eso estaba Lita Kino, cuidaría de ella, la amaría y sanaría sus pesares…

**& & &**

Amy estaba tan aterrada que pasaba casi todo el tiempo transformada y encerrada en su habitación. Sus ideas fluctuaban tan rápidamente dejándola fuera de control. Como todos los días se encerró en su habitación. Su madre llegó temprano, estaba preocupada por sus reacciones hostiles y lo mucho que descuidaba al pequeño Henok.

- Abre la puerta

-¡Lárgate! – gritó furiosa

- Me llevo al niño ¡Ya basta Amy! Tienes que detenerte

¿Detenerse? Pero si apenas había comenzado. Traicionó a sus amigas buscando salvar la vida de dos personas que la olvidaron, vivió toda su vida para estudiar y hoy no tenía nada más que un insípido talento que la tenía atada a una terrible condena.

- Niña – oyó la voz de Mitche – ábreme soy yo

-¡Lárgate!

- Oye, si no te presentas a trabajar te despedirán y eso no es gracioso

-¡No me interesa!

- Ya no puedo cubrirte sabes… Y estás empezando a asustarme ¡Abre la puerta odio platicar así!

Y la puerta se abrió. Amy estaba sentada en un rincón de su habitación. Estaba tan paranoica que ya no quería ni salir a la calle, temía que algún ser humano se convirtiera en un horrible ser y la tacara. Estaba segura había un complot contra ella para robarle toda su energía y su hermoso cristal. Ya muchas veces Mitche la escuchó hablar de ello pero nunca le dio mucha importancia, generalmente los genios como ella eran muy excéntricos y quisquillosos, algunos de su temores y complejos los llevaban a la irrealidad interpretándolos con fantasías bastantes irreales, pero Amy estaba llegando a un punto en que esas ideas nublaban completamente su razón y su vida

- Ya basta sabes – comenzó Mitche – estás asustando a todos… Y me estoy cansando de mentir por ti

- No te lo pedí – mantenía su mirada fija en el piso

- Bien entonces – tomó su mentón – ¿Me harías un favor?

- No

- Por favor

- No

-¿Y si suplico?

- Menos

-¿Y si lloro, ruego y pataleo?

- No – sonrió o por lo menos eso le pareció

- Ni siquiera sabes cuál es el favor, qué mala eres… ¿Y tus amigas?

- No sé

-¿Y si vamos con ellas?

- No

- Una cosa es cierta Amy eso de la soledad está complicando tu problema… estas llegando a un punto donde ya no habrá retorno… Este es el favor que quiero me hagas, ve al trabajo, no hagas nada, sólo no estés aquí encerrada todo el día, ve a trabajar o a la universidad, escoge una cosa, solo una

- No voy a salir

- Te prometo no volverte a molestar… Ve al trabajo, nos divertiremos mucho y trabajaremos juntos, te prometo no harás mucho… Es más mañana me acompañas… solo irás a ver qué hago a parte de perder el tiempo ¿Te decides?

- No quiero ir

- Vendré por ti a las ocho y más vale me abras, hace frío afuera y no me iré sin ti

- Te odio – musitó escondiendo la cabeza entre sus brazos

- Yo también te quiero linda – besó su cabecita – trata de dormir, nadie te va hacer nada… Te lo prometo

**& & &**

Serena finalizaba su clase. Kared se destapó los oídos dando gracias a los dioses. Sonrió y tomó de la mano a su novia para llevarla a comprar un helado. Ya iban de salida cuando vieron a Lita llegar. La joven se quedó boquiabierta observando el cambio de su amiga. Se había maquillado, pintó sus labios de un rosa intenso precioso y su cabello lo dejó suelto, se rizaba de forma tan hermosa que se veía como una princesa. Lucía su nueva ropa y esas zapatillas de tacón alto tan finas que la hacían verse como toda una dama.

- Te ves muy bien – dijo Kared – eres el vivo retrato de la elegancia

- Qué linda te ves – es lo único que pudo expresar la rubia aún presa del asombro

- Gracias – sonrió con coquetería – ahora me veo más femenina, creo que éste es mi estilo

- Supongo

- Bien ¿Y como estuvo su clase?

- Bien – musitó Serena – pero qué linda eres Lita… ¡Te ves preciosa!

- Gracias – se sonrojó

Su clase terminaba a las seis y media. Hora en que la recogería Haruka para ir a cenar. Irían hasta otra ciudad, un pequeño restaurante que mucho le gustaba a la corredora. En cuanto finalizó la clase corrió al baño para darse un retoque, necesitaba verse más que hermosa para ella. Se miró al espejo dándose cuenta cuánto había cambiado. Se sonrió y acomodó su cabello para que cayera sobre sus hombros.

-¿Lita? – se quedó Haruka pasmada

- Hola, qué puntual – sonrió con coquetería

- Te ves hermosa… Bien ¿Nos vamos?

- Por supuesto – tomó el brazo que le ofrecía – ¿Y qué dijo Michiru de nuestra salida?

- Nada – sonrió con picardía

**& & &**

Lo había intentado todo pero tal parecía que Lindsay no cedería. Aún no comprendía por qué estaba tan molesta, solamente descubrieron que ya no iba ni al instituto sino que se dedicaba a trabajar en la cocina de un restaurante. Tal vez era orgullo, o esa mala manía de mantener a las personas alejadas de su vida. Se sentó frente a ella y esperó porque se decidiera a mirarla

-¿Hasta cuando seguirás molesta conmigo?

- No sé – levantó su libro bloqueando el contacto visual

- Lo lamento – bajó el objeto – ¿Qué hago para que me perdones?

- Nada – se incorporó de la mesa

- No te vayas – la sujetó con fuerza de la mano mientras su rostro expresaba esa mueca suplicante y angustiante – por favor

- Bien – emitió un fuerte suspiro – qué quieres

- Ya te dije que me perdones

- Lo haré si me haces un dibujo

- Sabes ya no pinto – frunció el ceño molesta

- Bien pues ni modo no te perdono – se incorporó de nuevo

-¿Qué ganas con esto? – de nuevo la sujetó impidiendo se marchara

- Nada en especial… Me gusta fastidiar

Esta vez la soltó, mejor que se fuera. En cuanto se perdió de su vista fue a uno de los estantes de la biblioteca para sacar unos libros. Ella también debía irse a casa ya, era tarde.

-¿Es todo?

- Sí

Se encaminó al auto. Miró su mano enyesada y luego el cuaderno arrugado y pisoteado donde solía dibujar. No volvería pintar o a tocar quería olvidar. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. Cerró los ojos sintiendo al viento para implorarle viniera a ella.

- Qué lástima no llegará para verte con vida – sonó la grotesca voz de la bestia detrás de ella

-¡Qué quieres! – retrocedió asustada

- Terminar lo que empecé ¡El Heredero debe morir!

- No te comprendo

- Tú eres el Heredero, no intentes fingir conmigo… Siempre lo has sabido y pretendes robar mi gloria… ¡Yo soy el todopoderoso!

-¡Por el poder de Neptuno!

La bestia lanzó un poderoso rayo sobre ella que esquivó con gran maestría. Invocó a las mareas, dispuesta a terminarlo mientras el suelo retumbaba presa de la ira de los dioses. La temible creación divina sonrió observando esos ojos llenos de odio.

- No eres el único Heredero… y en cuanto termine contigo iré por el otro

- Eso lo veremos

Pero todos sus intentos por destruirlo eran en vano. Después de varios ataques ya no tenía energías para seguir la lucha. Sentía que se desmayaría. Su vista se volvió borrosa, la bestia se burlaba y reía de ella.

**& & &**

Haruka le sirvió otra copa a Joan. Se sentía demasiado feliz esa noche como para dejarla meterse en su vida. Le preguntó por su padre y ella rió dejándole en claro no importaba, no había nada de loable en sus visitas de cada semana cuando ese pequeño detalle llevaba consigo un beneficio. La jovencita frunció el ceño sin entender a qué se refería

- Un día te lo explicaré – la besó con pasión

- Espera – rió a carcajadas sintiendo sus labios en su cuello – me haces cosquillas ¿Y quién ese esa niña con quien pasaste la tarde

-¿Lita? ¿Estás celosa?

- No – se ruborizó dándose cuenta que eso parecía – yo te amo y no me importa me seas fiel o no… Te amaré siempre

- Ella no me interesa, es una buena amiga. Eres una tonta – la besó de nuevo – sólo amo a una persona

- Michiru Kaioh ¿Verdad?

- Eh no – volvió a besarla para callar la tonta plática

Despertó cerca de las once de la noche. Escuchaba desde hacía horas el llamado del mar pero algo más pedía su presencia. Abrió la ventana sintiendo el aire fresco en su rostro. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por al brizna. Poco a poco se desvaneció para aparecer en ese sitio oscuro y tenebroso donde él la esperaba

- La bestia ¿Quién es? ¿Acaso tú lo has creado por error?

- No – sonrió al rubia – creí lo había destruido Michiru

- La bestia infernal… ¿Quién es? Dice que es Dios – musitó Isaac observando al poderoso ser sobrevolando la ciudad – busca a Michiru ¿por qué no has ido a ayudarla?

- No necesita mi ayuda… ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Eres muy molesto como Dios sabes

- Lo sé… ¿No detendrás a Michiru? Está a punto de destrozar la tierra

-¿Y crees me interesa lo que haga?

-¿Qué pretendes?

- Me voy… y no me invoques, empiezas a cansarme – se desvaneció entre pétalos de rosa.

**& & &**

Michiru cerró los ojos. Sollozaba como un pequeño niño abandonado y temeroso. Siguió en su leve llanto hasta que estuvo de nuevo en ese momento en que su vida se destrozó, cuando esa bestia mató la ilusión y esperanzas. Ahora entendía, porque su vida siempre fue así, pagaba por culpas ajenas… Ella nació entre los condenados. ¿Fue justo? ¡Lo fue! La bestia de ojos infernales se lo dijo, la vida no era justa, no existía justicia ni piedad, no había espacio en ese infinito universo para alguien como ella. No cuando eran ellos quienes gobernaban.

- Hora de cambiar la historia – y levantó su mano derecha invocando a la naturaleza

Se irguió imponente en ese sitio donde acudía Dios a observar a sus creaciones, su mirada se transformó en una férrea y fuerte. Ella sería quien subiría al trono, ahora escribiría la historia y así tal vez, podría por fin poner un final feliz a su vida

- Reescribiré mi historia y así contaré un final feliz en donde estemos tú y yo – repetía poseída por esa energía de la que la dotó la propia naturaleza

- En el final – comentó Dios apareciendo frente a ella – No importa quién es el ganador sino qué hemos obtenido y a quienes hemos pasado buscando nuestros sueños… Importa los que se quedaron por amor, los que en las buenas y las malas permanecieron allí…

- Importa ganar – gritó molesta y de un golpe de energía desapareció su reflejo

- Me importas tú – susurró la imagen que se desvanecía

Y la furia del Heredero se desató sobre la faz de la tierra. Grandes tormentas y rayos cayeron sobre ella. La tierra se cuarteó y de ella surgieron poderosas ráfagas de fuego que se convirtieron en insectos

-¡Cucarachas! – gritaba Serena saltando de un lado a otro

Millones de insectos invadían el planeta. Pronto la atmósfera terrestre se cubrió de color negro. Los habitantes corrían refugiándose de la plaga. Las Scouts se quedaron pronto sin armas para continuar el ataque. También se guarecieron observando cómo la ciudad se bañaba en asquerosos insectos sin entender que se trataba de la furia del Heredero.

-¡Marea alta! – invocó la dama de las profundidades

-¡Detente!

Haruka se irguió omnipotente como un Dios en ese mismo edificio donde Michiru la llamó. La joven corredora apareció entre susurros deteniendo el poder que la joven desencadenaba.

- No te metas

- Ven – extendió la mano – escúchame

-¡Cuál es la diferencia!

- Nosotros mismos

Y Michiru guardó silencio. Sigilo y después el grito de los condenados, clamaban por venganza ya no pedían la gloria que les fue arrebatada ya no suplicaban por piedad, gritaban muerte, imploraban por el sufrimiento ajeno. Ellos, los dioses, robaron el sueño, destruyeron la ilusión y ampararon las tinieblas con ese espectral brillo lleno de temor, soledad, vacío y odio. No quedaba nada más que venganza. Michiru cerró los ojos contemplando con el alma la tierra corrompida donde habitaba. De nuevo estaba en ese momento en que desató la pasión y el pecado. Quería amar, quería saciar el fuego de su corazón, esa noche besó a Haruka con toda la furia y fulgor que aquel encuentro originó encontrando la verdad, respuestas que no quieren ser conocidas. Entonces lo vivió como si fuera la primera vez, con la conciencia que ese momento de locura desvaneció. Sus besos sabían a hiel, sus labios tenían la chispa de muerte, las energías generadas eran un cóctel de emociones encontradas, el latido de un corazón desesperado y perdido. Y en ese segundo de descuido Lindsay le lanzó una descarga de energía que la dejó fuera de sí

- No puedo ir contra mi destino – musitó cayendo lentamente del edificio

-¿Destino? – sonrió con malicia la niña – es hora de afrontar algo más que el destino – se preparó para terminar el ataque

- Espera – la detuvo Haruka – no es necesario

Tenía su vida vacía, no había dicha en esa desolación pero entonces llegó ella. Y fue Haruka quien la llenó de ilusión, le dio alas para volar de nuevo, para soñar sin miedos, sin sentimientos que a la menor ventisca cambian de rumbo. Abrió lentamente los ojos deteniendo su caída y Haruka observó con alegría como esas esmeraldas se habían impregnado del exotismo de los ángeles de las tinieblas. Bajó de inmediato para rescatarla.

- No me vuelvas a utilizar para tus tonterías – musitó la niña observando a Michiru inconsciente en manos de la rubia

- Cállate – se enfadó elevándose

-¡Detente! – y una ráfaga de energía sacudió la tierra haciendo cesar la plaga – No más Dioses – y cada ser divino regresó a su mundo atemorizado por el poder del usurpador. Los insectos cesaron.

-¡Qué haces! – gritó Haruka observando a Lindsay desatando las fuerzas celestiales

- Yo dije que haría lo que me pedías… Nunca hablé de no meterme en estas tonterías… Ah y yo que tú tendría cuidado, Michiru no es el único heredero

- Kared nunca ascenderá al trono

-¿Crees no puede? – rió con burla – lamentablemente ésa es la perdición del actual Dios: subestimar al enemigo – se desvaneció entre pétalos de rosa

- Estúpida – y su mirada se clavó en el rostro angelical de su sirena – mi bella Michiru… Muy pronto ascenderemos juntas al trono y entonces nadie podrá detenernos – y sus ojos destellaron un intenso azul

**& & &**

Rei soñaba de nuevo con el fin del mundo. El adivino le interpretó las estrellas que indicaban sus destinos. Serena Tsukino moría pronto la última gota de su sangre desataría el silencio, la tierra se cubriría de hielo y el universo entero perecería. La estrella de Michiru la marcaba como el Heredero, pronto sufriría un gran cambio y su alma se corrompería, esos ojos verdes destellarían el exotismo y la magia de los ángeles caídos, entonces dejaría de soñar pues se habría convertido en un ser lleno de maldad, aquel que ascendería al trono para imponer el nuevo orden.

- El universo busca un equilibrio… necesita restaurarse

-¡Cómo lo evito! – le gritaba a la voz

- Nada puedes hacer… sólo mirar, esta batalla es imposible para los seres mortales… Los dioses han desencadenado su furia… Y el destino del Heredero es: Morir o vivir para gobernar…

-¡Puedo detener a Michiru!

- No puedes… ella debe elegir entre morir y sacrificarse para restaurar el orden o ascender al trono e imponer un nuevo equilibrio… Gobernar un universo lleno de corrupción, caos, sombras… La era del silencio… la era de su final

-¡Debe haber una manera!

Pero las estrellas ya habían dictado sentencia: la niña de coletas con traje de marinero moriría, y cuando la última gota de sangre cayera a la tierra el silencio cubriría al mundo. El caos hacía mucho se apoderó del planeta, de sus seres amados y en ese mismo sueño veía a Amy atacándolas y defendiendo al nuevo Dios con su vida.

- No podemos terminar así – lloraba

Pero su única ilusión era saber que Mina estaba fuera de las scouts y jamás viviría el dolor de ver a sus seres amados sufrir, destruirse y cambiar pues los mortales ni siquiera sobrevivirían a la guerra de sucesión

-¡Tiene caso entonces pelear!

-¿Tiene caso sentarse y esperar el final? ¿Tiene sentido la esperanza? La tiene para aquellos que conservan esa chipa de luz en sus almas

- Serena Tsukino… ¡Eso es!

Despertó sudando pero esta vez su rostro no tenía esa mueca de horror que siempre prevalecía a un sueño premonitorio. Corrió al baño para lavarse la cara mientras sus pensamientos tomaban claridad. Marcó entonces a quien la escucharía

- Siento despertare Mina

- Son las tres de la mañana Rei – estaba muy adormilada – espero sea importante… ¡Ya sé! Me confesarás me amas… ¿Tomaste mucho? Porque puedo ir por una grabadora y así tener pruebas de que me confesaste tu amor

-¡Mina sigue con eso y te cuelgo!

- Yo también te amo… Siempre te voy a amar… Esta bien a ver dime qué te tiene levantada a las tres de la mañana

- Creo saber cómo podemos ganar


	27. La hermana de Mina

"_Historias que con el lento paso del tiempo se convierten en leyendas."_

**La hermana de Mina**

Nunca Andrómeda tuvo una mejor idea. Podía sustituir a la princesa, mandar a alguien en su lugar a pelear por el trono. Es cierto que ya tenía Scouts que la protegían pero cuando Dios ascendiera a su trono ella misma con su poderoso y resplandeciente cristal debía ir y afrontarlo ¿Quién podría ser lo suficientemente ingenua y amarla tanto como para dar su vida por ella?

- Rei necesitamos platicar

- Claro, pasa Orión

Amaba como a nadie a Serena, sería capaz de dar su vida sin preguntar. No le costó mucho convencerla de su idea, tal parecía que la propia jovencita ya tenía un plan bien diseñado para salvar a la princesa y de paso al mundo.

- Cuidaré del cristal de plata… Hasta que esto termine

- Y llegado el momento deberás afrontar por Serena al Heredero… es decir a Michiru Kaioh

- Sí, aunque no entiendo por qué estás tan seguro será ella quien ascienda al torno

- Porque la necesitan, es el Heredero por derecho de nacimiento y para robarle su título de Dios necesitar primero sea uno

- Ya veo

Sí, las respuestas para entenderlas debían llegar en su momento adecuado. Ahora solamente restaba hablar con Serena, hacerla ver que era lo mejor para todos y…

-¿Me quieren dejar fuera de esto? – musitó la niña aterrada al escuchar que debía dar su cristal de plata

- Yo no estoy de acuerdo – musitó Lita enfada

- Lo estamos – intervino Ismael – es lo mejor Lita, así protegeremos a Serena y sabemos que no correrá riesgo

-¡No soy una inútil! Puedo cuidarme y defenderme

-¿Y al cristal? ¿Puedes defender también al cristal?

- Sí – gimoteó

- Que sea a votación – propuso Luna

- A votación nada – gimió Serena reaccionando con fiereza – no sé que se proponen, no entiendo por qué pretenden sacarme y aunque anhelo con todo el corazón que se terminen los enemigos sé cuál es mi deber y esto no está a votación ¡Yo decidiré! Yo soy Sailor Moon y es mi deber cuidar del Cristal de Plata

- Entiende cabeza dura – gritó Rei – no puedes con ello, no nos podemos dar el lujo de que lo pierdas en esta batalla

-¡Nunca lo he perdido! Y no lo daré a nadie en custodia – salió corriendo

-¡Espera! ¡Serena!

- Te dije no era buena idea – refunfuñó Luna

- No podemos seguir dejando que ella peligre de esa forma

- No arriesgará a otros por ella y nunca te dará el cristal sin una buena razón

Amy estaba muy molesta con su madre, ni siquiera quería dirigirle la palabra. No tenía ningún derecho a decidir por ella. De mala gana empacó sus cosas para marcharse a casa de su padre. Él vivía en Osaka.

- No me dejaste despedirme de mis amigas

- Será unos días y punto

- Perderé mi trabajo y la escuela

- Ya lo arreglaré yo

Esa misma noche llegó a casa de su padre. Él la recibió contento al igual que al pequeño Henok. Era la primera vez que veía a su nuevo hijo. Hacía unos años se le ocurrió ir a Tokio para visitar a su esposa pero entre copas y los recuerdos su noche terminó en más que una cena cordial. Nunca supo estuvo embarazada y cuando lo descubrió pelearon fuertemente. Él prometió no volver a su vida y ella dejó de buscarlo. No fue sino hacía unos meses que volvió a saber de Clarissa.

- Tu madre está muy preocupada por ti… está angustiada por tu cambio de carácter… Cree que se trata de ese muchacho que te pretende

-¿Mitche? ¡Es lo único bueno en mi vida!

- Es que cuando estamos enamorados creemos eso… el amor es ciego sabes

-¡Qué sabes de eso! Nos largaste durante tantos años que hoy no importa lo que opines

- Lo sé y solamente quiero ser tu amigo

-¡Déjame sola!

Pocas veces visitó a su pequeña Amy. Se casaron muy jóvenes, Clarissa todavía estudiaba y estaba tan obsesionada con ello que pronto su marido dejó de tener algún valor para ella, en cambio Juret era más romántico y emprendedor tuvo varios romances fortuitos hasta que un día cansado de esperar por el amor que su esposa le negó se marchó para recorrer el mundo

- No he sido el mejor padre

- Siento haberte gritado – se sentó a cenar – estoy muy tensa y cansada, creo es bueno para Henok estemos aquí

-¿Lo será? Ese niño me tiene tanto recelo como tu madre – reía animadamente observando su mirada colérica

- Eres un extraño usurpador, es todo

Se quedó sola. Estaba un tanto triste y entre poder explicar a sus amigas su salida presurosa de Tokio y entender a su madre se quedó perdida observando las estrellas.

- Eres difícil – musitó Mitche – me alegra verte afuera

- Bueno – rió con cierta pena – es que ya no me siento tan paranoica aquí… donde no hay nada que me pueda lastimar

- Me da gusto estés tranquila

- Mi madre no tenía derecho

- Lo hizo porque está muy asustada, te has portado tan extraña que pensó un cambio de ciudad te haría bien

- O ver a mi padre… Tenía cuatro años de no verlo… Es raro mi madre le pida ayuda… Siempre fuimos ella y yo en nuestra aventura por el mundo y después fui solo yo hasta que Henok llegó y… Ahora ya no tengo ni idea a dónde voy

- No vayas a ningún sitio – se sentó junto a ella – quédate conmigo… Quédate conmigo y ámame

-¿Amarte? – se sonrojó notablemente intentando evitar su mirada penetrante

- Sí, ámame – se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios – ¿O crees que juego? – estaba a milímetros de besarla – dime a qué sabe un beso

- No… no… no sé – tartamudeó

Él rió. Bajó la mirada y se quedó así sabiendo que no era momento para ello. Sintió la mano de Amy deslizándose por su mejilla hasta llegar a su mentón. Lo levantó ligeramente buscando con ansias que sus miradas quedaran encontradas

- Dime a qué sabe un beso Fabela

- A…

La joven cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el momento. Acercó sus labios a los del joven y con esa desbordante pasión que guardó para ese primer y único amor lo besó. Pareció durar una eternidad. Amy rió separándose de él mientras esa comezón espantosa se desvanecía por fin de su ser. Se rascó el brazo y Mitche la sujetó de las manos para volverla a besar. Entre risas se separaron

-¿Y a qué supo un beso Mizuno?

- A gloria… a ti…

- Bien – masculló nervioso – creo debo irme antes que tu padre me vea, tengo mala fama y no creo le guste verme cerca de su preciosa hija

- Sí, mi madre dijo que era tu culpa me estuviera volviendo loca

- Ojala fuera eso – tomó su mentón – por desgracia lo que te tiene tan mal te seguirás empeñando en guardarlo sólo para ti

- Lo siento – esquivó su mirada

- No te preocupes… Yo puedo esperar por ti… sabes que no hay nada que quiera más que verte sonreír… Te amo – musitó a su oído

&&&

Serena lloraba en los brazos de Kared, quería entender cómo podían sus amigas verla como alguien tan inútil pero el jovencito le explicó que simplemente intentaban protegerla y buscaban lo mejor para ella.

- Rei es tu mejor amiga, es quien más te quiere y solamente intenta cuidar de ti

- No soy tan inútil

- Eso lo saben todas pero temen te pase algo… ¿Por qué no haces algo mejor como un plan en que puedan todas ayudar?

-¿Y como qué puedo planear?

- La verdad no sé – rió animadamente – yo para eso soy malo… ¿y si hablas con Rei? O mejor aun finge demencia, eso hace mi padre cuando hace algo malo, se hace el que no sabe o lo olvidó

- Buena idea – rió más animada – Kared ¿Me amas?

- Como a nadie mi princesita… Eres mi vida entera – la besó en la frente

- Niños – llegaba Isaac a casa – ¿No se les hace tarde para su clase de violín?

-¡Es cierto! – gritaron al unísono

Llegaban con diez minutos de retrazo ahora sí tendrían problemas. Pero por suerte Lita aún no salía de la clase. Serena respiró tranquila. Entró a la sala justo a media discusión…

- No quiero más clases – decía Lita

- Solamente tienes un mes conmigo… eres una persona dedicada pero últimamente haces lo que quieres

- Es por eso que no quiero más clases, usted no me deja desarrollarme libremente

- Como quieras entonces

- Bien, pues gracias

-¡Lita dejarás el violín!

- No es eso Serena – musitó la jovencita con alegría – ya sé todo lo que puedo aprender y es hora que sea yo la que decida

- No entendí

Y tenía la leve impresión que nadie se lo explicaría.

&&&

A Melissa le sorprendió mucho el cambio tan brutal que tuvo su hija. De buenas a primeras parecía un poco más arrogante, más irónica y hasta con cierta prepotencia un tanto envolvente y a la vez irritante. Supuso que mucho de ello se debía a lo sucedido en los últimos meses, a que tuvo que volverse fuerte y aprender a sobrellevar las peores tragedias del mundo.

- Madre – se sentó frente a ella – me encantaría me ayudaras con un negocio… Un préstamo… He decidido qué quiero ser ahora que ya no tocaré más el violín

-¿Y esa decisión tiene algo que ver con que desaparezcas todas las tardes?

- Sí, voy a emprender un negocio. Tengo algo de dinero ahorrado y otro poco que Haruka pondrá y me encantaría me ayudaras

- Bien de cuánto hablamos

- En realidad quiero me prestes atención

-¿Cómo? – eso sólo lo pedía Kared y eso por ser un niño tan mimado

- Quiero que hagas la próxima junta en mi restaurante. Eso hará que tus socios lo conozcan y pueda tener más clientes

-¿Pondrás un restaurante? Cada día estás más rara… Como quieras, no me molesta con que no los envenenes

- Qué raro, eso mismo dijo mi padre

-¿Isaac?

- Sí – sonrió alegremente

-¿De cuándo acá le dices padre?

- No sé – se levantó para marcharse – espero verte en la inauguración – y sí ya se lo que piensas mientras no te envenene – reía divertida

Ojala alguien le explicara qué le sucedía. Tal vez dejó a su esposo emplear un poco de su poder de Vida y Muerte y logró dar paz a su alma. O tal vez aprendió de la manera ruda superar las derrotas que ofrece la vida. Miró por la ventana el hermoso paisaje, la nieve estaba derritiéndose ya indicando que pronto llegaría la primavera. Se sentía contenta, era su época favorita del año.

-¡Mamá! – gimió Kared

- Y ahora qué ¡Quién demonios te pegó!

- Me pegué yo solito – dijo con orgullo – estaba intentando aprender a andar en moto y mi cabeza se estrelló contra algo duro

-¡No te subas en esas cosas! ¡Eres un peligro andante! ¡Michiru! – gritó enfadada la mujer – debo llevar a este mocoso a emergencias así que te irás sola a terapia

- Bien

-¡Quiero vayas! – sentenció

- Iré

&&&

Se quedó quieta sin saber qué decir. Intentó salir del asombro y lo único que hizo fue balbucear incoherencias. Lita un tanto inquieta por su reacción la tomó de la mano llevándola hasta el sillón

- Anda Mina saluda – le decía intentando sacarla del asombro

- Ángela – musitaba sin dar crédito a lo que veía

- Las dejaré solas – y tomando la bufanda se fue a la calle

Mina no sabía que decir. Habían pasado tantos años que la había olvidado por completo. Se rascó la barbilla un tanto nerviosa y otro tanto buscando un tema de qué conversar. Los ojos azules de Ángela la miraron con cierta ternura.

- Eres ya toda una señorita – sonrió la mujer – la última vez que nos vimos apenas tenías trece años

- Sí

- Vine a Tokio por cuestiones de trabajo… aún estoy en la INTERPOL

- Ack – hizo una mueca de espanto – eso es terrible

- Para mí no – rió alegremente – a mí me encanta mi trabajo, de hecho ya soy jefa de división y me he convertido en la más joven en ocupar ese puesto así como la única mujer… Es difícil sabes

- Sí ya lo creo… He sabido de tus logros, no necesitas contármelos

-¿Por qué no me visitaste ahora que estuviste en Inglaterra? La tía Marian está convencida que somos la misma persona – reía encantada – la vi en el centro y me confundió contigo

- Eres más vieja que yo – miró su rostro blanco y esos cabellos de oro tan hermosos – y fea también

- Eres muy graciosa Mina ¿Qué haces en Japón? Mi madre cree estás aún en Inglaterra

-¿Le dirás estoy aquí?

- No, es asunto tuyo

- Gracias… Estoy intentando encontrar mi destino, pero ya pronto me iré en cuanto haya un vuelo libre… Es que he tenido problemas para juntar el dinero

-¿Y si vienes conmigo?

- Lo pensaré… ¿Y qué trabajo importante te trae a Tokio?

- Estamos averiguando sobre un peligroso narcotraficante, ha mantenido a Inglaterra al filo de la tensión es Nicolai Sorvakov un ruso muy escurridizo; pertenecía al mafia rusa pero pronto cambió de rumbos y ahora es un verdadero Haudini

- Sí – el nombre le sonaba solamente que no lograba recordar por qué

Se quedaron en silencio. Mina pensaba en Ángela, en sus años de niñas, su familia y… ¡Lo recordó! Nicolai Sorvakov era el criminal que tanto ansiaba encontrar William. Supuestamente se había infiltrado a una banda que trabajaba en Japón para él y estaba seguro que muy pronto lo capturaría ¿Sería cierto que William era un agente en cubierto? Siempre creyó que se trataba de un pésimo ladrón que fanfarroneaba con tal de poder conseguir citas.

-¿Y hay gente en cubierto trabajando en eso?

- Supongo… Muchas agencias internacionales lo buscan… Hemos estado participando juntos para su captura pero en realidad yo he venido para asuntos más diplomáticos con el gobierno japonés… es difícil de explicar Mina

- Sí, cierto la tonta Mina no comprenderá de política o cuestiones tan complejas como esa

- No quise decir eso

- No importa… es cierto, no te entendería de todos modos

Haruka se presentó puntual como siempre. Le gustaba acompañarla para apoyarla y darle fortaleza. Seguía creyendo que le gustaba martirizarse de esa forma cruel pero si eso la hacía feliz estaba bien para ella. Tal vez se sentía culpable por perder al bebé ¿Y pudieron haberlo evitado?

- Me duele – gimió la violinista

- Quizá necesites otra operación – dijo el terapeuta – te mandaré a hacer algunos estudios para ver si es necesario

- No quiero otra operación

Ya le habían quitado el yeso y ahora necesitaba acudir cada tercer día a la clínica de especialidades para recobrar el movimiento completamente. Era una terapia física muy dolorosa y angustiante pero Michiru siempre fue una persona fuerte y decidida, hoy más que nunca la admiraba. Besó su frente y recibió del doctor la orden para los estudios

- No quiero otra operación – repitió afuera del hospital

- Bien no la tomes – sonrió abriéndole la puerta

-¿Eso que significa?

- Bueno que tienes dos opciones… tres: operarte, dejarme hacer algo por ti y aliviar tu sufrimiento de una buena vez o no operarte y perder el brazo

- No perderé el brazo

- Bueno apostarás a eso

- Esta bien que me partan en mil cachitos no me importa y parece tampoco a ti

- Me interesas pero es tu decisión y yo te voy a apoyar claro que si quieres mi sincera opinión deja yo te sane y acabamos con esta basura

- No

Hubiera dado todo por entrar en su mente y saber las razones para seguir empeñada en sufrir. Por lo menos le había vuelto el apetito, uno tan feroz que era capaz de comerse tres platillos en una sola comida. Volvió a besarla. Ya con los resultados en manos tomarían una decisión, tal vez solamente necesitaba más ejercicios.

-¿Y qué haremos para tu cumpleaños?

- Nuestro – corrigió la violinista – Me hiciste posponer la celebración del tuyo… ¿Recuerdas dijiste celebraríamos juntos nuestros cumpleaños?

- Es un año especial… es nuestro cumpleaños número veintiuno y eso no pasa todos los años

- Bien pues dime qué piensas hacer

- Quería hacer una fiesta, recuerda que también esta año recibiré mi herencia y mi padre pronto será declarado legalmente incapacitado y también recibiré esa parte de dinero

- No entiendo bien por qué tienes tu herencia dividida

- Mi madre nunca confió mucho en su buen ojo financiero y me creó una cuenta especial de banco que heredaría cumplidos los veintiún años. Imagina cuánto hay en esa cuenta son más de veinte años de inversión

-¿Algún día me dejarás acompañarte a ver a tu padre?

- No lo creo – arrancó el automóvil – pero haré algo mejor, te llevaré a mi casa… A donde crecí y viví toda mi infancia… bueno parte de ella – sonrió alegremente

&&&

Rei estuvo tentada a ir con ella pero Lita se lo impidió. Había estado tan triste después de la extraña visita que era mejor dejarla sola, hasta que ella quisiera hablar. La morena se mordió el labio nunca fue buena esperando. Se soltó de su amiga y se encaminó hacia el puerto donde la jovencita se encontraba sentada observando el paisaje

- Mina – la saludó con ánimo – pensé que ya habías superado lo nuestro

- Nunca, aún te amo – rió alegremente – pero no es eso… De hecho no te he visto con la plaga copiona ¿Qué le pasó?

- Está ocupada con la escuela – rió animadamente – dicen que polos similares se repelen… si vieras cuánto se parecen

- No es cierto

-¿Y entonces qué te pasa? ¿Quieres platicar conmigo?

- No, no es nada… pensaba y es todo… ¿Crees que William de verdad sea de la INTERPOL?

- Mina ese cuento ni tú te lo tragaste, es sólo un muchacho mentiroso al cual amas con locura

- Sí, lo amo… pero no como a ti celosita

-¡No estoy celosa!

- Lo primero que dice un celoso es que no lo es

-¡Mina! Eres insoportable. Pero hoy no me enfadaré por eso ¿Por qué me preguntas por él? ¡Él te hizo sufrir!

- No, no te pongas así – reía nerviosamente – pensaba en él… si sería verdad y yo nunca le creí porque siempre nos dejamos llevar por las apariencias y… a veces las personas no son lo que parecen

-¿Quién es esa mujer que te fue a ver?

- Mi hermana – comentó en un susurro

Ángela era su hermana mayor. Tenía diez años cuando ella nació. La diferencia de edades tan grande nunca les permitió verse como hermanas. Para Mina ella era como su segunda madre, le gustaba mandarla y regañarla por todo, era tan perfecta y ordenada que la exasperaba aún cuando era tan sólo un bebé. Ángela por su parte siempre fue una niña privilegiada, todo lo que hacía lo hacia bien, nunca falló en la escuela y cuando terminó la preparatoria se fue becada a Inglaterra a estudiar. Se volvieron a ver cuando Mina tenía trece años solamente para seguir peleando. La niña quería libertad, dejar de ser medida en comparación con esa aura de perfección e inteligencia mientras que la jovencita pedía a gritos madurara, ya era tiempo encontrara su lugar en la familia Aino.

- Me parezco mucho a mi padre sabes

- Me parece te ves más como tu madre

- No en lo físico – reía animadamente – en lo torpe… mi padre nunca fue bueno para nada, tiene un trabajo mediocre y es tan malo en todo que a veces da lástima en cambio mi madre fue modelo y cada cosa que emprendió fue brillante… Creo se casó con mi padre por pena… Yo soy como él

-¿A qué te refieres?

- Nunca haré nada bueno y eso es triste porque es difícil intentar ser siquiera la sombra de Ángela… Es por eso que no nos vemos mucho, peleamos por casi todo y la verdad no la tolero mucho, ni ella a mí… Me ofreció irme con ella

- Y no quieres

- Esta vez es diferente porque no creo que pueda ir mi vida más mal… Escapé de tía Marian, dejé la universidad, no tengo nada más que un montón de sueños y las ilusiones marchitas… Estoy cansada Rei… muy cansada

- Quédate un mes más con nosotros, yo puedo pagarte el avión a Londres

- Quién te entiende Rei Hino primero ansias que me vaya y luego que no ¡Ponte de acuerdo! – rió estrepitosamente

-¡Yo lo decía para que te sintieras mejor! Pero por mí vete cuando quieras – y Mina soltó una gran carcajada observando esa furia incontenible en los ojos negros de su amiga

&&&

Serena y Haruka se quedaron atónitas al escuchar a Lita tocar. De verdad que la señorita Yang era excelente maestra. La corredora no pudo borrar su expresión de asombro, tocaba tan bien como Michiru. Pero Lindsay no parecía muy feliz con ello. Hizo una mueca de desdén y tomó su instrumento para repetir la misma pieza pero en su forma correcta. Y así se volvió una verdadera pelea de poderes. Lita interpretaba una nueva tonada y Lindsay la repetía mostrándole el verdadero significado de perfección. La joven alta enfurecida por su arrogancia seleccionaba otra pieza aún más compleja… Los aplausos acudían con la misma intensidad a amabas.

- Ya basta ¿No crees? Debes entender niña arrogante que cualquiera puede superarte…

- Yo sé que cualquiera puede interpretar una melodía pero pocos tiene talento y chispa, tú eres una simple muchachita con suerte y punto

-¿Crees que debemos darte un trato especial por ser sorda? Lo cierto es que no hay nada de desventaja, se trata de empeño y tú eres de esas personas de poco carácter

- No pido me trates especial y si hablamos de carácter abandonar la clase de Yang no te deja muy bien parada

- Ella te prefiere, por eso sigues allí, te deja hacer lo que quieras y con ese trato especial retiene a sus brillantes alumnos… No eres mas que basura, una sombra más amparada bajo el brillo de verdaderos talentos como Michiru o Yang

-¿Y tú? Yo que sepa no estás en la orquesta presumida, o ya te llamaron para un concierto y hablo de uno de verdad no para tocar para tus bobas amigas o la cuadra de tarados en donde vives

- Vivirás en una mejor zona que yo pero eres una persona pésima… Y hasta donde sé nadie te tiene un poco de estima… Dime Lindsay de qué sirve todo tu talento cuando hasta tu propia madre te odia…

-¡Cállate!

- O me dirás que las palizas son por lo mucho que te ama

-¡Que te calles!

- Te abandonaron en un maldito orfanato y harían cualquier cosa por deshacerse de ti… Ahora dime quién es la perdedora

Y antes de poder terminar la niña la sujetó con fuerza del cuello. Sus energías comenzaron a incrementarse y sus manos comenzaron a descargar aquella ráfaga de furia sobre el cuello de Lita. El pequeño crucifijo comenzó a resplandecer. Haruka y Serena habían observado la escena atónitas pues no esperaban aquella pequeña competencia pudiera ir tan lejos. La rubia corredora se apresuró a alejar a la niña de Lita.

-¡Ya basta!

- Defiéndela… anda hazlo – golpeó con furia la pared – no soy mas que un objeto para ti o para cualquiera en este planeta – el piso comenzó a vibrar con fiereza

-¡Detente ya!

- O qué – y sin más Haruka la abofeteó con furia

- Déjate de niñerías… Pídele una disculpa a Lita, eres una malcriada… – pero esta vez no cumpliría sus caprichos. Se marchó

-¿Estás bien Lita?

- Sí – sonrió sintiendo aún esa extraña energía corriendo sobre su cuerpo – siento lo que le dije… me enfadé… lo lamento

- No te preocupes – sonrió Haruka – esa niña saca de sus casillas a cualquiera

&&&

Esa noche fuertes tormentas de nieve se desataron sobre la ciudad. Haruka y Michiru se esperaron para buscar a Lindsay pues la niña tal parecía o se dio cuenta que el crucifijo las guiaba o por otra extraña razón se lo quitó. Lo hallaron en la habitación de Kared. El niño también se unió en la búsqueda, su amiga había estado tan extraña que estaba seguro algo malo le pasó

- Ve acá – lo tomo Michiru de la oreja – quiero que me expliques qué es eso de que su madre la maltrata

- Esa mujer es una persona mala y yo no sé si la sigue maltratando, hace mucho que Lindsay dejó de hablar de ello

- Debes darte cuenta

- Yo no sé – bajó al mirada – a veces ya no la entiendo… y ella ya no quiere hablar conmigo

- Debes decirme estamos muy preocupados y creo que sabes más de lo que aparentas

Ni siquiera Melissa lograba localizarla. A su casa nunca llegó y por la actitud de su madre poco o nada le importaba si volvía. Natalie tampoco estaba pero dudaban estuviera con ella. André estaba fuera de la ciudad y eso dejaba a Kared como la única persona en quien Lindsay confiaba. Por fin el chiquillo bajó la mirada temblando

- Yo le dije que se quitara el crucifijo

-¡Qué! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- Porque ya no quiero que llore por ti – clavó su mirada en el piso – escapó, ahora debe estar en un tren a un lugar lejos de Tokio

-¡Qué tren!

-¡No sé! Con lo tonto que soy podía delatarla así que le pedí no me dijera y le di todos mis ahorros

-¡Dejaste que se fuera sola! Puede pasarle algo

-¡Peor que estar aquí! No lo creo – rió animadamente – a donde quiera que vaya estará mejor

-¡Maldita sea! – lo soltó – Haruka – encendió su comunicador – escapó de la ciudad y creo lleva suficiente dinero para salir del país

-¡Maldita sea con esa mocosa! Dile a tu madre que se movilice, llamen a la policía


	28. Noche de disparos

"_Historias que con el lento paso del tiempo se convierten en leyendas."_

**28. Noche de disparos**

Mitche se quedó quieto observando los ojos de Amy. Ella volvió a explicarle que no tenía por qué preocuparse tanto, estaba bien y aunque estaba en una ciudad nueva y algo lejos de sus seres queridos estaba tranquila. Pero él no parecía creerle mucho. Y ella repitió no necesitaba quedarse todas las noches con ella mientras su padre regresaba de su trabajo.

- Cásate conmigo

- No – contestó la niña riendo

- Entonces múdate conmigo… Sabes te amo y sé me amas ¿Cuál es el problema?

- Henok… no lo dejaré

- Pues que venga con nosotros – gritó desesperado

- Sabes si pudiera lo hacía

- Por todos los dioses Amy, eres la criada, niñera, madre, maestra, estudiante, trabajadora, cómo no quieres estar así de enferma… No es normal y necesito, quiero y anhelo cuidarte… Vente a vivir conmigo

- No puedo dejar a mi madre

-¿Y ella si te pudo largar con su responsabilidad?

- No es eso – bajó la mirada – es que vive muy estresada y…

- Olvídalo, no te presionaré… sabes que en mi remolque cabemos los tres y me encanta Henok y a ti te amo niña preciosa

- También yo – besó sus labios con delicadeza.

Las estrellas brillaban en lo alto del cielo contemplando esos bellos amores que se vivían, los desamores, las tristezas y las alegrías… Mitche se estiró perezosamente, observó lo bella que se veía su niña cuando dormía, jaló la cobija y medio levantó la cabeza para ver el reloj, ya era hora de levantarse y escapar de allí como un vil ladrón de sueños. Vio a Amy sonreír, debía fingirse dormida

- Me encanta cuando haces muecas – comento la jovencita

- Me enfada la noche sea tan corta

-¿No tienes a otra? A mí no me importaría

- Pues no –sonrió – es raro pero no, tú absorbes todo mi tiempo ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- No sé, supongo porque no creí alguien como tú se podría fijar en mí

-¿Alguien como yo? – rió a carcajadas – es que los locos se juntan con los de su especie

- Tonto – lo golpeó con furia en su pecho desnudo – mejor levántate ya mi padre no tarda en llegar y no creo puedas explicar qué haces aquí

- Sí – masculló enfadado – Vente a mi remolque – buscó sus pantalones – Odio esto, me siento miserable… Y no es que sea un angelito pero quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo – se abrochó la camisa – Y Henok me encanta, amo ese niño, lo adoptamos y listo, además apuesto te mudas y ni cuenta se da tu madre

- Cállate bobo – le tiró un almohadazo que falló

&&&

Sami los había visto juntos hacía un mes y estaba tan enloquecido con la idea que decidió hacerlo su amigo. Kared iba en la misma clase que él. Era un año mayor pero su consciencia sobre sí mismo y el mundo lo dejaban en desventaja con la clase. Conocía demasiado bien al tipo de muchachos de su salón, niños privilegiados que nacieron en familias acomodadas y no debían esforzarse mucho para conseguir sus sueños. Aunque Kared era distinto en el sentido de su torpeza Sami no pudo evitar sentir esa rabia y recelo. Lo invitó a una de las fiestas esperando poder averiguar por qué salía con su hermana

- No sé –reía el pobre niño cayéndose de ebrio

- Tómate otra

- No quiero – se cayó por fin al suelo – bueno sí – reía como loco – pero ahora yo pago la botella – sacó de su cartera lo que restaba de dinero – ¿Alcanza?

- Claro Kared – rió otro chico – de haber sabido que le dan tanto para gastar, lo hubiéramos invitado desde hace mucho

- Déjalo

-¡Lindsay! – gritaba gimiendo de dolor

-¿Quién es ella? Si yo sabía que te había visto con una niña muy bonita… demasiado para que se fijara en ti… ¿Quién es?

- Lind… ¿Te gusta mi amiguita Lind? – reía y Sami se sonrojó – ¡Te gusta! Te la voy a presentar es una niña muy linda y buena, muy buena… me quería pero luego me dejó de querer. Es más espero se hagan novios

-¡Cállate no digas esas tonterías! – ya no podía esconder más su rubor – No quiero verte con mi hermana

- Por qué no, ella me ama y yo también

- Porque eres un tonto y ella necesita un mejor muchacho, alguien empezando, porque sea más grande que ella, tenga estudios y más cerebro… eres tonto y punto…

- Eso es cierto

Se sintió mal por él. Sus compañeros pensaban dejarlo en la calle tirado, ya mañana que la borrachera le pasara él se iría a casa pero Sami no quiso así que le llamó a sus padres para que vinieran por él. Kared no tenía malas intenciones con su hermana, solamente se enamoró y pretendió tener ese sueño inalcanzable, algo que él nunca se atrevió con Lindsay. La amó mucho tiempo en secreto. Habían estado en una clase extra juntos y tomaron el mismo curso de matemáticas especiales de verano, ella era también algo lenta para aprender como Kared pero tenía mucho empeño, hasta logró sacar una mejor nota que Sami en la preevaluación esa vez. Pero eso había sido hacía mucho tiempo.

- Kared – llegaba Isaac por él – Mírate cómo estás – lo levantó del piso – ahora sí que te excediste. Muchas gracias muchacho por llamarme es la primera vez que sale a una fiesta así y creo no supo los límites – sonrió observando a su hijo perdido en e l alcohol

- En realidad no creo deba volver a salir con nosotros… Porque él no tuvo la culpa, le dimos de beber demasiado y… Lo sentimos señor Sinclair

- Oh no te preocupes – sonrió el hombre – son cosas que pasan, y se deben vivir… Como sea me da gusto salga y tenga amigos es un muchacho muy solitario

- Sí señor

-¡Papá! – gritó animado

- No te vayas a… Demasiado tarde. Muchas gracias

- No hay nada qué agradecer señor…

&&&

Se iría con Ángela. Fue a su hotel para preparar los detalles. Ella estaba ocupada al teléfono terminando unos asuntos. Mina hojeó los papeles un tanto aburrida de esperarla y no poder ni siquiera encender el televisor. Se fijó en la foto que tenía en una carpeta gris. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente dándose cuenta que se trataba de William

- Listo , disculpa la interrupción

-¿Quién es él?

- Ah, es William Larost… Está reportado como desaparecido desde hace un año… Su padre era un político importante que intentaba detener el narcotráfico en Inglaterra, emprendió algunas maniobras peligrosas que pusieron en jaque al crimen organizado y lo asesinaron junto con su familia hace dos años… William fue el único sobreviviente, hasta hace un año que desapareció, creemos que pudo haberlo raptado Sorvakov

- No, eso no es cierto

-¿Lo conoces Mina?

- No. Sabes recordé que tengo algo muy urgente, pero regresaré después

-¡Espera Mina! – la sujetó del brazo con fuerza – si sabes donde está debes decirnos, está en un grave peligro y Sorvakov es un hombre de cuidado, no pueden estar jugando con él

- Yo no sé nada… Solo me apreció muy guapo, es todo

Sabía que William le mentía pero nunca creyó que su historia llegara a esos niveles. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta el hotel donde él se hospedaba.

- Lo siento señorita esta mañana pagó su cuenta y se marchó

-¿No dijo a donde?

Marcó desesperada a su móvil. Esperó pero él nunca contestó. Recorrió los barrios bajos de Tokio esperando verlo por allí intentado aparentar ser un mafioso. Y por fin lo encontró. Estaba fumando un cigarrillo afuera de unos viejos edificios. Su primera reacción fue correr a él para abrazarlo fuertemente

-¿Qué haces aquí Mina?

-¡Tonto! ¿Por qué te fuiste así del Hotel?

- Es que la INTERPOL decidió moverme sabes…

-¡No mientas! Lo sé todo – gritó desesperada – sé que eres William Larost, el hijo de…

-¡Cállate! – le tapó la boca y la arrastró hasta el callejón más oscuro que encontró – no digas esas necedades, no entiendes Mina

- Qué no entiendo ¿Pretendes un suicidio? Te matarán si te descubren

-¡Esto es mi asunto!

- Se convirtió en mío también cuando decidiste involucrarme y lo que te pase a ti me pasará también a mí. Ahora dime qué pretendes

- Voy a matar esta noche a Nicolás Sorvakov – y sus ojos se llenaron de esa ira que predice el caos

- No puedes, podemos decirle a la policía y…

- Lo siento Mina pero no puedo permitirte correr riesgos conmigo – y dicho esto puso un pañuelo previamente humedecido con un somnífero.

La jovencita se quedó tendida en sus brazos inconciente. William la contempló con nostalgia, esa edad tendría su hermana y tal vez sería así como ella si no hubiera sido por Sorvakov. Apretó los puños furiosos, esta noche cobraría una cuenta pendiente con el viejo.

&&&

Llovía intensamente en la pequeña ciudad. Isaac caminaba con su sombrilla en mano, era un día perfecto para pasear y el único que tendría ese mes para sentirse libre. Siguió su camino hasta la casa de Haruka. Tocó el timbre.

-¿Se le perdió algo?

- Qué malos modales tienes – rió Isaac – como sé no responderás a mi llamado decidí venir

-¿Eso me debe alagar? – sonrió con burla

- Bueno hiciste que me bajara de mi trono, eso ya es algo a tu favor… Aunque no vengo a verte a ti… ¿Está aquí mi hija?

- Sí pero no para ti ¿Qué deseas?

- Primero pasar, si no te has fijado llueve a cántaros y me estoy mojando, el ser un Dios no evita que me enferme sabes… Y puedo morirme antes de tiempo – Haruka se retiró de la puerta y con la mano le indicó tenía el camino libre para entrar – ahora, supe que se les perdió cierta niña un tanto irascible y confundida… Pobrecita, siempre fue una buena niña hasta que llegó a tus manitas divinas – rió animadamente – ¿Puedes llamar a mi hija?

- No, dime qué quieres

- No te diré si no la llama. Ah ya te estás enojando… te hará daño ser tan malhumorada, eso es muy malo – meneó la cabeza haciendo ese ruido molesto con la lengua – me preocupa Lindsay, ella tiene un destino que cumplir pero está tan confundida que temo le pase algo malo… Hubiera ido con Melissa para pedir su ayuda pero no creo sea la persona indicada para esto… Es una criatura hermosa esa niña ¿Sabes que fue mi contraparte quien le escogió el nombre? Fue tan lindo verla bendecirla ¡Ay qué cursilerías!

-¿Por qué siempre te refieres al otro dios como a una mujer?

- No me digas que sigues creyendo que tu padre es el otro Dios… De verdad que eres un crío tonto… Como sea, sé donde está Lindsay, Isaac en su bruta humanidad la encontró por error, prometió guardarle su secreto pero no es bueno guardando nada y antes que se lo diga a Melissa mejor decírselo a Michiru ¿No lo crees?

- Dime dónde esta y vete

- No, se lo diré a ella, de escoger que esté contigo a Melissa me voy por mi esposa

- Si te dejo hablar con Michiru prométeme fingir que eres Isaac

- Hecho, no tengo ganas de explicar mi vida a esa niña malcriada – y Haruka se fue a buscarla – no sacó tú inteligencia – musitó para sí – pero sí tu belleza y necedad… Qué lastima no la viste crecer

-¡Encontraste a Lindsay! – llegó corriendo Michiru

- Sí, por error, me pidió no dijera nada y juré lo haría pero no creo sea buena idea es aniña ande rodando por allí… Se ve mal y está algo perturbada…

-¡Dime donde está!

&&&

Hotaru jugaba feliz con Artemis. Estaba contando mientras el gato se escondía cuando ambos oyeron un fuerte ruido. Corrieron para ver qué había sucedido. Rió animadamente observando que su hermano mayor, Bruno, se había caído de otro árbol cercano a donde jugaban. De inmediato el gato se erizó creyendo que el chiquillo los espiaba.

-¿Qué tienes en la mano? ¡Es un pajarito! ¿Ahora te gusta cazar aves indefensas?

- No es eso tonta – se levantó del piso adolorido – estaba intentando regresarlo a su nido pero fallé al subir

-¡Qué tonto eres! – le arrebató el pequeño pajarito – es tan fácil

- Espera te vas a caer

-¿Apuestas?

Y con una habilidad increíble subió hasta la rama donde estaba el nido. Bruno fue detrás de ella asustado y alerta del momento en que resbalara para sujetarla. La niña depositó al pequeño en su nido y entonces se dio cuenta lo alto que había llegado en su titánica misión. Comenzó a llorar aterrada

- Te lo dije

-¿Y ahora cómo me bajo?

- Pues si quieres te ayudo puedo guiarte

-¿Y si me caigo?

- La otra opción es llamar a mi madre y entonces sí a ambos nos irá muy mal

- Elegir entre la muerte segura – se fijaba en lo lejos que estaba el piso – o linchada por una madrastra ¡Auxilio!

- Espera, podemos decirle a Setsuna

-¡Sí! Ve y dile que me baje ¡No mejor no te vayas porque me da miedo quedarme solita aquí arriba!

- Tu gato puede cuidarte ¿Verdad Artemis?

- Miau

Y Bruno se marchó. Tardó tanto que el gato y Hotaru ya habían creído los abandonó. Se alegró de verlo llegar con Setsuna. La mujer casi se muere del susto al ver qué tan alto estaba la chiquilla. Se rascó la cabeza inquieta y por fin se decidió, subiría por ella. Bruno levantó la ceja divertido, no estaba vestida para tal proeza y dudaba supiera cómo trepar un árbol

-¿Tienes otra solución?

- Sí, que se deja caer y la atrapamos

-¡Estás loco! – gritó la chiquilla aferrada al árbol

- Voy por ti Hotaru, no te sueltes

- Ni que fuera Bruno

Se arriscó la faldita, dejó los tacones y comenzó a subir. El niño hubiera reído hasta morir si no estuviera tan tenso pensando que Hotaru se caería. Era la escena más graciosa y conmovedora jamás vista. Setsuna se esforzó mucho en llegar hasta Hotaru. La sujetó con fuerza de la cintura y ella comenzó a llorar creyendo se caería. Entre grititos y lágrimas bajaban hasta que la mujer resbaló y cayeron al piso.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó el chiquillo asustado

La dama del tiempo protegió a Hotaru con su cuerpo. Ahora estaba a salvo. La niña se abrazó a ella llorando como un niño pequeño, besó sus mejillas agradeciéndole la salvara.

- Y ya no vuelvas a subirte tan alto

- Gracias – se abrazó a su cuello con fervor

&&&

Llovía mucho. Sus zapatos quedaron embarrados de lodo al igual que su vestido, pero ya casi llegaba y cualquier cosa valía la pena por volverla a ver. Se introdujo al callejón donde la había visto. Trabajaba en un pequeño restaurante, estaba en la calle barriendo. Apenas la vio se quedó pálida como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Quiso correr pero la impresión no le dio tiempo de reaccionar

- No te vayas – la sujetó Michiru

-¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a verte… Estaba muy preocupada por ti… Y Kared te extraña

- Sí, he olvidado escribirle. Ya casi termina mi turno, si quieres pasa y tómate algo, podemos platicar en cuanto termine

- Esta bien

Se veía muy perturbada y asustada. En su mirada leía esa infinita soledad y tristeza. Nunca notó que su carácter cambiara como le dijo Yang o la propia Melissa, la niña estaba tan fuera de control que era difícil predecir sus reacciones. La observó atenta temiendo que en un descuido escapara.

-¿Quieres ir a mi departamento?

-¿Rentaste un departamento?

- Es un cuarto muy feo en realidad – sonrió alegremente

- No puedes estar así sabes

- Y qué – se encogió de hombros

Era un cuarto sucio y lleno de cucarachas así como otras alimañas. Le buscó un lugar más o menos decente para que se sentara y ella se tendió en la cama observando el techo. Michiru le ofreció la comida que le llevaba.

-¿Por qué escapaste?

- No sé – rió observando sus ojos – es más linda la azotea – y con un ademán la invitó a fuera – Puedes ver la ciudad

-¿Confías en mí?

- Sí – sonrió – Natalie me dijo que mi madre me llevaría a una Institución especial donde ya no saldría nunca… Creo eso me asustó, luego discutí con esa niña tan pesada y ya no supe… Qué tonta soy ¿Verdad?

-¿Por qué querría tu madre encerrarte?

- No sé – volvió a sonreír – he intentado pensar en cómo regresar pero no tengo idea qué hacer o decir…

- Vine por ti… Kared te extraña

- Supongo

Arreció la tormenta cuando regresaban a Tokio. Michiru se estacionó en un Motel. El clima volvía peligroso el viaje. Pasarían allí la noche y ya mañana regresarían a casa. Miró a Lindsay de reojo, se veía tan asustada y es que parecía un cachorro indefenso, mojada, hambrienta y con esa mirada melancólica. La tomó de la mano para besarla en ambas mejillas. Ella frunció el ceño como respuesta y la violinista rió pensando que equivocada estaba. Haruka no era la persona más recelosa de Tokio.

- Me voy a cambiar – dijo la niña yéndose al baño

- Esta bien – comenzaba a marcar al móvil de Haruka – Está conmigo, se ve extraña… ¿Qué crees que le pase?

- No sé – contestó entre suspiros

- Te llamé hace una hora y no contestaste

- Estaba ocupada – rió con cierta picardía

-¿Sabes lo que te costará una infidelidad?

- Sí – musitó respirando profundamente como si contuviera un sentimiento

-¿Estás ocupada?

- Un poco. Ya que vengan platicaré con esa niña – y otro suspiro escapó, esta vez más profundo

- Dime qué te costará una infidelidad

- Tú – rió con burla – ¿Necesitas algo?

- Llamaba para decirte que llegaré hasta mañana – silencio

- Ah

-¿No me preguntarás por qué?

- No ¿Quieres lo haga?

- No, mejor para mí así no debo mentir

- Como quieras… ¿sabes lo que te costará una infidelidad?

- Déjame pensar quedar al parejo contigo – y le colgó

Su mirada colérica se clavo en el móvil. No podía engañarla y quizá por eso no hizo la pregunto crucial. Bastaba de Haruka, que hiciera lo que quisiera con su vida. Desvió la vista encontrándose con los inquietos ojos de Lindsay. La niña le sonrió y con una muequita de desprecio la animó a no darle importancia a esas tonterías.

-¿Me dirás que tienes?

- Si tu me dices qué te puso de mal genio sí

- Haruka

- Bien. Tú

-¿Yo? ¿Te he hecho algo malo?

- No, la verdad es que lo pensé mucho y creo no puedo perder nada si te lo digo ¿Tienes una idea de lo mucho que te quiero? Yo creo no… Me desprecias y cuando se te da la gana me tratas bien. Pero si escapé fue por mi madre, no te apures por eso… Te amo Michiru, con todo el corazón y no espero me correspondas o algo por el estilo es sólo que esperaba por lo menos fueras mi amiga y no lo hago bien, no logro nada

- Eres mi amiga. También te quiero Lind

- A veces no lo parece… Y últimamente todo te interesa menos yo… Y eso es… triste…

- Tú tampoco tienes idea lo mucho que te quiero – masculló bajando la mirada – he estado trabajando mucho para poner un restaurante… Sé que ese es tu sueño y quiero ayudarte, que puedas trabajar de Chef y estudiar para cumplirlo pero si te largas de Tokio no puedo hacer mucho

-¿Compraste un restaurante?

- Es una inversión, de hecho cooperaron todos… Pero igual pretendo un día puedas adquirirlo para que sea tuyo

-¿Y con qué dinero? Mi padre me desheredará ¿lo sabes?

- Y qué, eres excelente chef y puedes ganar tu propio dinero… Es un lugar pequeño pero de ti dependerá crezca, aún eres menor de edad así que estará a mi nombre y tómalo como un préstamo, en cuanto seas mayor será tuyo… Y sobre desheredarte no te preocupes tanto, sucede cuando pretendes perseguir tus sueños

-¿Te desheredaron?

- Sí – rió alegremente – y dudo que yo pueda heredar algo de la fortuna Sinclair, sabes que a estas alturas el heredero universal sigue siendo Kared, ni Melissa ha movido un dedo para hacerme parte de esa familia… Pero no me importa… Y tampoco te debe interesar a ti

- Supongo – rió alegremente – te amo de verdad. Me encantas – se sentó cerca de ella – y he estado enamorada de ti

- Ya no digas nada – posó su dedo índice sobre sus labios – te tardaste sabes

Y sus labios se unieron en un beso lleno de amor y pasiones encontradas. Michiru se aferró a su cuerpo desesperada creyendo que al amanecer la perdería. Lindsay descargó en ese delicado beso todo el romance y amor que le guardó por tanto tiempo. Poco a poco el móvil cayó de las manos de la joven violinista hasta que el ruido de su caída terminó con el silencio. Una pequeña chispa ecléctica surgió de ese beso. La descarga recorrió ambos cuerpos produciendo destellos en ellos. Las luces se fueron y en ese silencio y oscuridad continuaron besándose, ajenas a todo cuanto en el mundo exterior sucediera.

&&&

Mina Aino tenía desaparecida dos días. Rei había enloquecido y desesperada trataba de recordar si algo en es último día que la vio pudo haber estado mal. No, Mina no huyó, algo malo le sucedió. Lita y ella acudieron al hotel de Ángela, ella ya les esperaba. Tenía los ojos rojos del llanto y desvelo de esos terribles días. Estaba a punto de llamar a sus padres para informarles sobre Mina pero Lita le aconsejó esperar un poco más

- Esta es la foto, tuve que pedir de nuevo el archivo

-¡William! – gritaron las jovencitas – ha estado con Mina, dijo que venía de Inglaterra y lo presume como su novio – continuó Lita – Algo muy malo le pasó

- No puede ser, seguramente fue advertirle la policía lo buscaba ¡Dios! Cómo pude ser tan ingenua, tenía esa mirada temeraria… ¡Irán a ajustar cuentas con Sorvakov!

Y no estaba lejos de la verdad. Ya unas noches atrás se le escapó pero hoy sería distinto, estaba tan cerca que saboreaba ya la dulce venganza. William pasó tantas noches imaginado ese delicioso momento que hoy su ánimo estaba más que efusivo. Le quitó la mordaza a Mina y le invitó un poco de su pay pero la chica enfadada volteó el rostro a otro lado

-¿Cuánto más piensas tenerme aquí?

- Hasta que mate a Sorvakov. No voy a permitir eches a perder todo

- Esto es un secuestro sabes

- No me importa ¡Él mato a mi familia y es hora pague!

-¿Crees que una venganza los devolverá a la vida? Lo único que conseguirás es que te maten también a ti

- Te ves mejor calladita – y de nuevo le puso la mordaz – volveré en la madrugada, cuando halla matado a Sorvakov y podrás irte a casa… te lo prometo

Estuvo puntual esperando por él pero nunca llegó. Apagó su cigarro viendo que ya casi amanecía y la tormenta había arreciado. Quizás el clima le habría echo cambiar de idea. Caminaba lentamente cuando sintió que alguien lo seguía. Preparó su arma.

-¡William! – gritó una voz varonil

-¡Quién eres!

- Tengo un mensaje de Sorvakov niño tonto… Deja de interferir en sus asuntos, hoy arruinaste un gran negocio

- Dile que venga en persona a decírmelo – rió animadamente – ¿o qué me tiene tanto miedo?

- No, ésta es la primera advertencia, la próxima te volaré los sesos – dicho esto sacó del auto a Mina – Qué linda es tu amiguita… es una lástima que ahora sea propiedad de Sorvakov

-¡Suéltala! – gritó furioso. Corrió a ella pero dos hombres fornidos le impidieron continuar. El primero lo tumbó de un golpe

- Debiste seguir con tu vida niño. Tienes amigas muy hermosas, de buena gana me la quedaba para mí

-¡No lo permitiré! – disparó acertando en el hombro del hombre

Los otros dos corrieron para desarmarlo pero William fue más hábil y de una patada se quitó a ambos. Se fue hasta el líder. Lo sujetó con fuerza apuntando a su cabeza.

- Diles que no se acerquen o te mato

- Atrás, obedezcan

- Vas a soltar a Mina y me llevarás con Sorvakov

-¿Quieres morir?

-¡No es tu problema imbécil!

- No claro que no – sangraba mucho

- Detente ya – gritó Mina – no lograrás nada matando a Sorvakov, eso no devolverá a nadie a la vida… ¡Detente!

- Vete Mina, esto no es asunto tuyo

-¡Lo es!

Y en medio de la discusión ninguno notó que uno de los hombres fornidos sacaba un arma. El disparo sonó. William estaba de lado sin tener una visión clara de su tirador y Mina aun en el piso. En una proeza veloz la jovencita corrió a protegerlo. El sonido terminó y en el suelo quedaron los dos muchachos. Las sirenas se escuchaban ya, la policía estaría allí en unos minutos más.

- Vamonos señor

- No, este mocoso me las debe

-¡Señor! – gimió viendo su fin

-¡Mina! – gritaba desesperado viendo cómo la jovencita se desangraba en sus brazos – Mina no te mueras, resiste un poco por favor

- Prométemelo, prométemelo que terminarás con esto… La venganza nunca te llevará a nada bueno

- No te mueras, por favor resiste un poco más

-¡Morirás! – escuchó el gatillo que se disparaba sobre su cabeza.

Se aferró al cuerpo de la jovencita cerrando los ojos, éste era el desenlace de su vida. Esperó por ese intenso dolor que nunca llegó. Abrió los ojos observando a otras Sailors frente a él. Una de ellas, la que vestía de color rojo, golpeaba con furia al hombre mientras la otra detenía los otros dos que pretendían huir.

-¡Mina! – gritó Sailor Marts

- Perdóname Rei – musitó escupiendo sangre

- No digas nada boba – lloraba sujetando su mano


	29. Los dos cristales restantes

"_Historias que con el lento paso del tiempo se convierten en leyendas."_

**Los dos cristales restantes**

Amy no le disgustaba la idea de vivir con Mitche, esperaría para marcharse con él en cuanto la guerra de sucesión terminara. Le pediría como recompensa al Ángel le devolviera su libertad. Acaba de regresar apenas y su madre ya le había encomendado trabajo, estaba contenta de saberla cubriendo el turno de noche, nunca le gustó tanto estar sola en casa. Se acomodó de nuevo para abrazarlo, aún falta mucho para amanecer. Estaba quedándose dormida cuando escuchó la puerta del departamento se abría, saltó fuera de la cama aterrada y con un brusco movimiento despertó a Mitche

- La puerta

-¿Un ladrón?

- Los ladrones no tienen llaves – renegó la chiquilla – es mi mamá

- Dios y ahora cómo me escapo – se levantó de la cama medio desnudo dando vueltas por doquier – Dios esto no le simpatizará de por sí me odia… Lo tengo, me saldré por la ventana

-¡Mitche! – ¿No recordaría estaban a una altura impresionante? – Usa las escaleras de emergencia, haré tiempo para que salgas por la puerta de emergencia

Salió al encuentro de su madre, la mujer estaba un poco molesta, había tenido una mala noche y dos cirugías canceladas por falta de espacio. Ella maldijo mientras repetía que era tan buen cirujano como… Pero Amy ya no escuchó veía a su novio pasarse a la habitación de Henok, desde allí también podía llegar a las escaleras de emergencia. Movió la cabeza en negativa ¿No se daba cuenta se mataría? Por lo que sabía de sus andanzas no era la primera vez escapaba así, claro que siempre era de un marido furioso al que temía y no a su suegra. Rió y su madre la observó con preocupación

- Oh sí qué mal le dieran la sala al cretino ese – desvió la atención

- Como si fuera mejor cirujano que yo – se reía con saña

- Bueno mami, ve a bañarte mientras te preparo una rica cena

- Veré a Henok

-¡No! – gritó aterrada – Lo despertarás y entonces llorará toda la noche, si vieras qué latoso estuvo hoy, mejor lo ves al rato, apenas pude dormirlo

- Como quieras – ya iba a su habitación cuando su madre volteó a verla – Dile al estúpido ese que puede matarse y a ti más te vale no quedar embarazada ¿Así me pagas mis esfuerzos? No eches tu vida a perder con un bebé como yo… No lo permitiré… Y ese hombre la pagará caro si lo veo cerca de ti así que más vale termines cualquier amistad con él

Amy se quedó petrificada, hasta derramó el café ¿cómo lo supo su madre? Tardó unos minutos en reaccionar. La mujer ya se había metido a bañar, ella se asomó por la ventana del niño observando Mitche estaba a salvo y en pleno descenso. ¿Cómo lo supo? Y mejor aún ¿la escuchó bien? La vida de una persona no se echaba a perder con un hijo, frunció el ceño y molesta golpeó la mesa que al momento se le dobló la pata y se quedó inclinada tirando cuanto tenía encima de ella.

Haruka se recostó a su lado y terminó riendo como una loca. Michiru abrió los ojos extrañada de su repentino buen humor. Encendió la lámpara de noche y se quedó atentan observando sus ojos para saber si había tomado de nuevo o estaba ingiriendo algún tipo de drogas. Ella negó con la cabeza, se acomodó en su pecho invitándola a la calma.

- Pensaba

-¿Y qué es tan gracioso?

- Nada pensaba – se quedó quieta – nunca he entendido por qué Dios se refiere a su contraparte por el término femenino… Y ahora lo sé… Mi padre no es el otro Dios

-¿Ah no? – se quedó perpleja

- No, así que yo nunca rompí el complejo equilibrio del universo – volvió a reír animadamente – Mi madre lo era, eso explicaría por qué se refiera a su contraparte como ella… Lo gracioso es que "ella" murió hace muchos años… Cuando yo nací ¿Eso también me convierte en culpable? Digo si no hubiera nacido el mundo seguiría su equilibrio – volvió a reír enloquecida – de una u otra forma termino siendo la culpable… ¡Ah qué mal! Con lo que me encanta vivir

- En ese caso el mundo debió haber colapsado hace mucho tiempo ¿No crees que algo más interfirió?

- Sí, tu madre… esa mujer tiene un secreto muy oscuro… Y Lindsay, ¿puedes explicar cómo un Dios necesita un tributo tan costoso para un ser humano?

- No sé – ahora era Michiru la que reía – eso nos deja fuera del juego…

- Sí, nada tenemos que ver, hagamos lo que hagamos siempre pasará lo mismo. Necesitamos los dos cristales restantes, si no se activan no puedo encontrarlos… Tu cumpleaños está cerca

-¡Nuestro!

- Como sea y necesitamos ascender ese día al trono juntas o esto será un caos

-¿Y si te dijera que sigo sin querer hacerlo?

- Pero lo harás así que no importa que pienses ahora

-¡Malvada! – la golpeó con furia con la almohada – Cómo no te importa lo que opine o desee

- Hueles a ella – se recargó de nuevo en su pecho. Cerró los ojos

Michiru se mordió el labio. Con temor acarició su cabello rubio cenizo y besó su cabeza. Haruka comenzaba a quedarse dormida. Mañana tendría un día duro, conocería la vida de Haruka antes de que se conocieran y quizá así entendería cómo perdió el rumbo. Pero pasara lo que pasara no la dejaría porque aún la amaba con la misma intensidad de antaño.

- Qué harás si te soy infiel

- Nada, no me interesa – musitó la rubia entre sueños – me amas más a mí ¿no es así? O no regresarías a mí

- Haruka – musitó preocupada – lo siento de verdad

-¿El qué? – abrió los ojos – ¿Me dejaste de amar? – y ella meneó la cabeza – entonces ¿Cuál es el problema?

- Ninguno – bajó la mirada sintiéndose muy culpable – ¿Me eres infiel?

-¿Quieres escuchar la respuesta?

- No, mejor olvídalo – y besó sus labios saboreando el anhelo y deseo

Mina estaba delicada de salud apenas ayer había salido de observación y esperaban darla de alta hasta dentro de un mes. Ángela ya había hecho los trámites necesarios para que en cuanto estuviera bien podérsela llevar a Londres con ella. William tuvo que ser llevado a Inglaterra en un complejo de seguridad donde estaría hasta que Sorvakov fuera capturado. Esa noche terrible cayó su mano derecha así que era cuestión de tiempo para que todo terminara.

- Tienes dos policías afuera cuidándote – comentó Serena entusiasmada – pareces persona importante – y Rei la pellizcó con furia

- No le digas eso que no ves le aterra la policía

- Sí, creo me siento en peligro – jadeaba pues le costaba mucho trabajo articular palabra alguna

- No hables, descansa – la animó Darien – ahora señoritas vámonos, es tarde y Mina debe descansar

- Vendré al rato – le musitó Rei a su oído

Hoy era la primera presentación de Lita. No podían creer que se estuviera convirtiendo en una talentosa violinista. Hasta el incrédulo Orión decidió asistir pensando que tal vez era una broma macabra del destino. Pero a Serena no le hacía feliz la nueva Lita. Anhelaba que volviera hacer esa joven dulce y tierna preocupada por ellas. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de ir a visitar a Mina y su carácter se volvió tan arrogante. No había día en que no peleara con Lindsay

- Qué gusto verlas – saludó Lita a las recién llegadas

- Decidimos madrugar, no podemos llegar tarde al evento del año

- Pasen por favor – invitó uno de los empleados

- Lita, ¿no estás nerviosa?

- No, soy muy buena y lo verán ahora

¿Cómo una persona cambiaba tanto? La niña de coletas se rascó la cabeza pero la pregunta quedó en el olvido cuando vio a su querido Kared. Corrió a él y se aferró a su brazo balanceándolo de forma graciosa. Darien frunció el ceño molesto, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle. También el chiquillo se sintió a disgusto con él en la presentación. Sonrió con cierta amargura y se llevó a su novia lejos

- Es muy celosos – comentó el joven a Rei

- No es para menos, tú le hiciste mucho daño a Serena-

- No podemos mandar en el corazón

- Ya lo sé – contestó enfadada – iré a ver a Lita

Lita se veía espectacular. Nunca fue tan popular ni admirada. No podía estar un momento a solas, siempre había alguien que quería escucharla, verla, admirarla. Hasta recibía cartas de amor. Su vida tomó un giro sorprendente y de la antigua niña inocente y sin muchas expectativas no quedaba nada. Hoy tenía todo para triunfar. Su mirada se clavó en Lindsay, acaba de entrar al recito acompañada de Haruka. Se veía tan hermosa como un ángel.

- Qué mal compartamos escenario – musitó como primer saludo

- Bien ¿Querías competir no?

- Por supuesto que no – rió animadamente la niña – yo no ocupo competir contigo… Entre tú y yo hay una enorme brecha de diferencia

-¿Y como cuál diferencia? – la respuesta, ese gesto despectivo que tanto usaba con ella

- No te enfades – se rascó Haruka la nariz – está nerviosa y sabes le encanta fastidiar

-¡Que fastidie a su abuelita!

- Sí – se acercó a su oído para susurrarle – suerte preciosa

- Gracias – se sonrojó notablemente

Se fueron al camerino para alistar los últimos detalles. Allí les esperaba ya Michiru. Cuando Lindsay pasó cerca de Darien éste sintió una poderosa energía corriendo en el ambiente, como si algo se hubiera activado ante su sola presencia.

-¿Lo sentiste también? – musitó Orión subiendo a su hombro

-¿Qué es esa niña?

- El alma de los condenados

-¿Cómo?

- Después de la presentación de Lita necesitamos hablar, el tiempo de que conozcas la verdad ha llegado príncipe

- Es mi impresión – interrumpió Kared – pero Lita parece clon de Michiru

-¡No es cierto! – le riñó Serena – ¿Verdad que no Darien?

- Pues… La verdad no sé

No se había fijado mucho. La observó con cuidado y para su desventura debía darle la razón al muchacho. Parecía una pequeña copia de Michiru Kaioh, se vestía de forma similar, sus movimientos eran muy semejantes y hasta el peinado; el color de cabello y la altura era la única diferencia. Ahora estaba despidiéndose de Haruka y hasta en esos movimientos se veían idénticas.

- Creo un poco

- Bueno es que se ha vuelto una hermosa niña y muy elegante

Y el concierto dio inicio. Los estudiantes salieron para presentarse. La primera pieza fue interpretada por Lindsay Castelo. El príncipe pudo sentir ese llamado, su energía equilibraba las fuerzas de la naturaleza y si no se equivocaba estaba intentando despertar algo más en el mundo con su melodía. Se levantó de su asiento para buscar al gato, ya no aguardaría más por esa charla.

- Todo está preparado príncipe, debe convencer a Serena que le de el cristal de Plata… Ella no podrá enfrentar al Heredero y tan sólo faltan tres cristales por activarse

- Cada cristal es un pedazo de la divinidad de Dios, un poder celestial que va más allá del entendimiento humano – continuó Andrómeda – y entonces el Heredero subirá al trono, es decir, Michiru Kaioh

- En un mes más cumplirá veintiún año creemos que ese será el día de la guerra de sucesión

- Pero Michiru no es hija única ¿Cómo saben que no será Kared el que inicie la guerra? ¿Por qué lo dejan estar con Serena?

-¿Estar con Serena?

- Eso no lo sabe Orión – masculló Luna un poco preocupada por la reacción que el gato tendría – es que no creí fuera necesario separarlos aún, ella no corre peligro y yo la vigilo siempre que salen juntos

-¡Explíquenme! – gimió el gato

- Después – musitó la gata – no creemos Kared pueda usurpar el trono… Es extraño pero su energía siempre se mantiene en el mismo nivel como si nada de lo que afecta al resto de su familia pudiera tocarlo

- Tal vez sea la conexión con Serena

-¡Artemis!

- Nunca me invitan – lloriqueaba – he estado investigando y pudiera ser que nuestra princesa equilibre el poder divino en Kared, si existe en él. Nunca estuvo contemplado dos herederos así que pudo haber nacido normal

La plática fue interrumpida por los gritos provenientes del salón de conciertos. Corrieron a ver qué ocurría. Todos los invitados habían caído al piso, en el centro del sitio el poderoso Ángel Negro sujetaba a Kimiro Yang con una de sus garras y con la otra buscaba expulsara el cristal que estaba alojado en ella desde hacía tantos años

-¡Detente! – suplicaba Lindsay – Yo te lo daré

-¡Cállate mocosa! – y de su boca expulsó una fuerte energía que la impactó contra la pared

-¡Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia!

-¡Fuego de Marte!

Y el cristal por fin estaba fuera de su cuerpo. Resplandecía como ningún otro había hecho antes. Los pequeños destellos cegaron a los presentes y Tuxedo aprovechó para robarlo. El Ángel furioso se lanzó contra él. De sus garras desprendió varias bolas de energía haciendo que el joven cayera al piso

- No se metan humanos, esto es entre Dios y yo – apretó la mano haciendo que los destellos del cristal cesaran

- Espera por favor – suplicó Sailor Moon – Te podemos ayudar, déjame darte un poco de paz y podrás ser normal

-¿Y crees lo quiero? ¡Ilusa!

Sus alas se extendieron para después sacudirse provocando fuertes vientos. El techo se abrió dejándolo en libertad para ir al cielo. Sailor Moon gritó pidiendo la escuchara y Júpiter descargó su potente rayo sobre la criatura. Demasiado tarde, estaba ya muy lejos para poderle hacer algún daño

-¡La nave! – gritó Artemis observando entre las nubes a la Estrella

- También vino por el cristal ¿Quién manipula esa cosa?

- No sé Sailor Júpiter pero será mejor protejamos a la princesa… No permitiremos se lleve el cristal de plata

- Señorita Yang – corrió Lindsay desesperada – Por favor hábleme

-¿Qué pasó? – musitaba volviendo en sí

Mina tenía razón y eso le preocupaba, el mundo debería estar muy mal. La verdad era que ella perdió el rumbo, el cariño e idolatría que sentía por sus padres la llevaron al punto de cegarse. Se vivía una sola vez, no volvería a ser joven ni tener otra oportunidad ¿Por qué no irse con Mitche? Henok no era suyo y ya era hora que sus padres se hicieran responsables de sus errores ¿No le llamó así su madre a los hijos? ¡A ella! pero la decisión la tomó hacía unas horas, cuando su madre la abofeteó a fuera de los laboratorios. Estaba platicando con Mitche y ella llegó solamente para llamarla "una cualquiera". Terminó de empacar mientras el niño seguía llorando pues quería ir con ella. Volvió a explicarle que debía irse. Miró a todos lados, ya no quedaba nada, deseó con fervor poderse llevar a su hermanito con ella pero eso solamente dificultaría su salida, lo besó en ambas mejillas y esperó por su madre. Cinco, cuatro, tres… la puerta se abrió

-¿Te vas de viaje? No sabía la universidad tuviera algún congreso

- Me voy definitivamente – y la señora se quedó perpleja, observó a su hija intentado averiguar si le jugaba una mala pasada o intentaba vengarse por lo de esa tarde

-¿A dónde?

- Me voy con Mitche… En cuanto termine el semestre nos casaremos, por lo menos al civil y me encantaría estuvieras ahí… con papá y Henok

-¿Te vas? ¿Y él te mantendrá?

- No lo sé pero es hora viva mi vida madre y no la tuya – se colgó su pesada maleta al hombro

- Si te vas no pienso ayudarte en nada , olvídate de entrar al hospital, estudios en el extranjero, que te pague la carrera o lo que deseas

- Lo siento madre, pero eso nunca me ha detenido, lo hizo el amor que te tenía… esa espera por el sueño de un día… qué más da, ojala no cometas los mismos errores con Henok

-¡Amy! – gritó enfadada

Pero la joven ya había tomado su decisión. Salió de los edificios para abrazar a Mitche sin poder evitar el llanto. Él la abrazó con fuerza mientras la besaba en sus rozadas mejillas, un día las cosas cambiarían y su madre se daría cuenta que debía dejarla vivir su vida. Se separó de su hermosa niña para limpiar sus lágrimas y besar sus bellos ojos. Bromeó buscando hacerla reír: ahora viviría en un remolque y en un tiempo más viajarían por todo Tokio en su pequeña casa rodante, ella rió. Era tiempo del cambio.

El mes del amor y la amistad se había ido. Lita seguía pensando en ese hermoso catorce de febrero que Haruka le regaló. La invitó a salir por iniciativa propia, la llevó a ese hermoso sitio que tanto les gustaba y le regaló unas rosas, esas que tanto le fascinaban. Lita por su parte le había cocinado un pequeño pastel y unos dulces tradicionales. Pero eso ya había pasado y ahora soñaba con otro día tan especial

- Te ves rara – musitó Orión – pareces tonta

- No es cierto – se sonrojó al sentirse descubierta suspirando por amores imposible

-¿Saldrás con esa mocosa?

-¿Haruka? No, está ocupada… con Michiru

- O alguna de sus amantes – rió el animalito buscando provocarla – vamos por qué debía tener un solo amor si es toda una divinidad ¿O Cómo le llamaste el otro día?

-¡Déjame en paz! – y sin más le lanzó un almohadazo

- Yo decía – miró la ventana – Nunca entendí qué tiene de especial el catorce de febrero

-¿No te lo explicó Luna o Andrómeda?

- Después de esa mirada romántica y sus cursilerías me llamaron gato tonto y me echaron del club

-¿Club?

- Andrómeda fundó un club "Solo para gatos" a veces va el Artetonto pero igual nos divertimos… Estábamos tan solos… Y ahora que nos tenemos por lo menos ya no nos sentimos desamparados

- Estás muy melancólico

- Es que te extraño – se recargó en ella ronroneando – eres la única de las Scouts que me quiere y te extraño… Ocupas todo tu día en lucir elegante, aprender violín, escultura, pintura, etc.… Y Buscar que esa persona especial te ame… Cuando yo te amo tanto

- Pero no es lo mismo – acarició su pelaje – quiero un amor diferente… de pareja… No entenderías Orión, vives para cumplir tu destino

-¿Y podemos hacer algo mejor?

- Amar – masculló mirando esa hermosa Luna – llueve

Tocaron a la puerta. Lita se levantó de la cama para abrir. Allí estaba, mojada y con esa sonrisa encantadora. Tenía en la mano una pequeña florecita silvestre que cortó. Lita se sonrojó notablemente y con un ademán la invitó a pasar.

- Te traeré una tolla para que te seques, no queremos te de pulmonía

- Gracias

-¿Qué te tiene tan noche en la calle Haru?

- Tenía ganas de verte – tronó los dedos llamando al inquieto gato que la veía con recelo – tienes un gato muy celoso

- Sí, algo – reía regresando con la toalla y una blusa seca

- Vine a invitarte a la inauguración de nuestro pequeño restaurante… Será mañana y casi lo había olvidado, es que – se rascó la cabeza – como sea ¿Quieres ir con nosotros? Te advierto que es el día de Lindsay y deberás soportarle sus necedades

- Qué mal, pero con gusto… Si te molestaste en venir hasta acá lloviendo claro que iré… Puedo hacer un sacrificio

- Bien – tomó su mano – entonces hasta mañana – besó su mejilla provocándole se cohibiera

-¡Espera! – reaccionó muy tarde, ella se había marchado

- Ay sí Haruka, Haruka, Ha, Harukita ¡Apesta el amor! – e hizo un gesto de querer vomitar

Por fin se inauguraba el pequeño restaurante "Castelo & Sinclair" Kared era el más fascinado con ello, él sería el segundo chef y tal vez un día su madre lo dejara dedicarse a ello. Melissa lo miró con cierto desprecio, meneó la cabeza en negativa y en susurro le comentó que eso era algo mediocre. El niño soltó una gran carcajada como respuesta. Lindsay estaba muy nerviosa, no había salido de la cocina y hasta tenían la impresión estaba asustada.

- Tu padre y Natalie vinieron

-¿Y eso me lo dices para…?

- Animarte tonta – rió Michiru – Está bien sigue aquí escondida, pero déjame decirte que a todos les encanta la comida

- Qué bien – se asomó ligeramente al restaurante

- Hola preciosas – llegaba por fin la desaparecida – Siento no haber llegado a noche a dormir – le musitó al oído – Lindsay – se quedó quieta aspirando el dulce aroma a jazmines en el cuerpo de la niña – hueles a Michiru… Supongo que entonces no estuviste tan sola ¿Verdad?

-¿A dónde fuiste Haruka?

- A ningún lado en especial – mordió una manzana – como sea es hora de saludar a los invitados

Se portaba muy extraño desde que la llevó a su casa paterna. Michiru habría apostado cualquier cosa que encontraría el oscuro secreto de Haruka Tenoh en esa casa pero solo halló muebles viejos, fotografías y miles de antigüedades que nada importaban en la vida de una persona como lo era su viento. Por lo menos conoció a sus padres, aunque solo fuera en imágenes. Haruka sin duda se parecía mucho a su madre, sus mismos ojos, esa mirada penetrante y creí que el carácter lo sacó de su padre por los pocos relatos que su amante le contó cuando estuvieron allí.

- Tal vez ni ella conoce ese oscuro secreto – interrumpió sus pensamientos

-¿Lo crees Lindsay? Entonces qué le pasa

- Anhelo de libertad mal entendida… Como sea, yo que tú la vigilaba con atención y por nada del mundo la dejaba… Sabes que pronto la tumba se abrirá y tal vez esos secretos que serán revelados no le gustarán mucho…

-¿Qué crees haya en la tumba?

- Quizá también muchas antigüedades que nada nos interese

Lita había llegado ya, estaba sola y en espera de su príncipe. Apenas vio a Haruka salir de la cocina se emocionó mucho pero la joven rubia la pasó de largo para ir a recibir a Joan. Su mirada se tornó triste y estuvo a punto de llorar

- Bueno pero vine yo – sacó su cabeza el gato pinto

-¿Cómo te metiste en mi bolsa? – rió alegremente

- Bien pues tuve que sacar todas las chacharas que cargas y ya cupe yo… Debo ponerme a dieta ¿Ya puedo salir? Esta algo apretado aquí adentro

- Eres tremendo – rió animadamente – Pero gracias

- Te digo que no te ilusiones mucho con ella

-¡No es lo que piensas! – y sin más le dio un coscorrón – es mi amiga y punto

- Como quieras – lloriqueó el animalito

Kared corría de un lado a otro, estaba enloquecido con su restaurante. Serena se sentía dichosa de verlo tan entusiasmado gritando ¡Cocinaré para cien personas! Como grabadora descompuesta. Salió de nuevo a la calle y ahora regresó adentro aterrado, tomó a Serena de la mano y corrió hasta la cocina arrastrándola con él.

-¿Qué sucedes?

- Ven Lind – también la tomó de la mano – Nos vamos

-¿Por qué? – se quedó la niña sorprendida de su mirada horrorizada

-¡La Estrella Negra! ¡Viene para acá!

- Llamaré a las demás

Efectivamente, acaba de hacer su aparición en los cielos. Tormentas eléctricas comenzaron a desatarse y la tierra vibró sintiendo el colosal objeto surcando su atmósfera.

-¡Qué pasa! – gritaba la gente – ¡Terremoto!

Orión alertó a Lita. Ahora todas las chicas, incluyendo a Amy estaban afuera y listas para detenerla.

-¿Qué puede querer?

- Un cristal, estén alertas niñas

-¡Vamos chicas! – animó Sailor Marts

La nave se detuvo encima de ellas. Un pequeño rayo se generó en el centro y se disipó por todo el espacio. Sailor Júpiter lanzó un poderos rayo mientras la rapsodia acuática de mercurio la atacaba desde atrás. La Estrella comenzó a avanzar lentamente hasta que se detuvo justo encima del restaurante

- Creo que allí está el cristal

-¡Alerta! – gritaba Orión ya en posición para robarlo

Estaban tan atentas en la nave que no se dieron cuenta el primer rayo que lanzó regresaba a ellas. Pasó a cada Scout hasta llegar a quien debía atacar: Sailor Júpiter. El haz luminoso la traspasó y de inmediato el cristal salió de su cuerpo. El pequeño broche que Orión le había regalado cayó al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos y generando energías malignas. Ambas fuerzas comenzaron a fusionarse para dar todo su esplendor al penúltimo cristal.

-¡Lo tengo! – gritó el gato atrapándolo

Pero esta vez no sería tan sencillo. Un nuevo rayo cayó sobre el animalito dejándolo inconsciente. El cristal subió a la nave. Sailor Moon aterrada comenzó a bailotear hasta que se fijo que una especie de campo de energía estaba jalando el restaurante

-¡Kared!

-¡Ayuda! – la nave se lo tragaba

Sailor Moon corrió desesperada. Lo sujetó de los dedos y a pesar que ella también estaba siendo elevada no lo soltó. Marts enloquecida corrió buscando rescatar a su amiga.

-¡Tumba del silencio! – resonó la magnificencia de Sailor Saturn – No te lo permitiré

-¡Sailor Plut también vino! – gritó Marts emocionada

- En realidad solo pudo transformarse así que no esperen mucho – sentenció la niña – Muy bien si quieres llevarte a la princesa te llevarás a todas – amenazó

Sailor Moon había caído encima de Kared. El chiquillo había perdido la consciencia. El Ángel negro surcaba los cielos. Descendió lentamente y en sus brazos tomó al muchacho para elevarse de nuevo

- Espera – gritaba la joven

Y ambos desaparecieron bajo ese nuevo haz luminoso que generó la Estrella Negra

- Kared – lloraba Serena – Kared – fritaba persiguiendo desesperada la nave que se desvanecía – Kared


	30. Preludio Al fin

"_Historias que con el lento paso del tiempo se convierten en leyendas."_

**30. Preludio al fin**

Dios despertó, levantó la mirada buscando esa persona que tanto conocía pero ella se había ido. Corrió a la azotea, observó con parsimonia la tormenta eléctrica. Cerró los ojos dejando que el viento le susurrara. Él se lo decía, en un murmullo al oído le musitaba el equilibrio sería restaurado, pronto el mundo sería testigo de una de las más cruentas guerras desatadas: la guerra de sucesión. Sí, estaba solo, no había ya nadie como él. Sintió el aire rozando su rostro, las gotas de agua bañando su cuerpo. No quería abrir los ojos quería quedarse con esa imagen, la del hermoso ángel que despedazó su corazón. Se paró en el borde del edificio repitiendo cuánto lo lamentaba. Comenzó a dejarse ir hacia delante en un loco afán por un vil suicidio pero alguien lo sujetó con fuerza de la camisa impidiendo sucediera. Sus ojos miraron tristemente los de su opresor, los de aquel que lo encadenó eternamente a ese mundo para errar perpetuamente…

- Supuse estarías aquí – sonrió la mujer llamándolo de nuevo de ese ensueño

- Estoy cansado… Es tiempo del cambio – emitió un fuerte suspiro – demasiado cansado para desear hacer algo más que estar aquí – miró el vacío pero sabía la mujer no lo soltaría.

-¿Te sientes bien? – y su tono de verdad sonaba preocupado

- Creo demasiado cansado… es todo – por fin se puso a salvo y ella lo soltó

-¿Estás bien? – repitió asustada por esa ausencia de vida en su mirada

-¿Cómo fue el nacimiento de Michiru?

- No sé – sonrió Melissa algo contrariada – como todos… Un día me embaracé, nueve meses después nació… Y era un lindo bebé. Tenía las mejillas rosaditas, el cabello aguamarino y unos enormes ojos, preciosos… eso sí, nunca le gustó yo estuviera cerca de ella… Lloraba mucho cuando la cargaba o si quiera la tocaba

-¿Te aterraron sus ojos?

- No. ¿Te sucede algo? – por qué siempre preguntaba por ello

- Pensaba ¿Y Kared?

- Él fue un caos – reía encantada de la vida – Nació antes de tiempo, era un día lluvioso y la verdad… ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? Tú estuviste allí – renegó la dama

- No puedo recordarlo, es todo – se alejó de ella. Inhaló profundamente llenando sus pulmones de es aire celestial

-¿Qué te sucede?

- Nada – esquivó su mirada

- Pretendías saltar del edifico ¿Eso es nada?

- Y qué más da… Nunca me amaste. El tiempo ha llegado mi bello ángel y debemos cumplir nuestro destino

- Haré cualquier cosa por cambiarlo… Aún si eso implica muerte

- La venganza… dulce venganza

Sus ojos cambiaron a un azul intenso, de un colosal salto se paró en el borde del edifico. Extendió las manos y se dejó ir hacia atrás aún mirando los ojos sorprendidos de su esposa. La caída fue tan lenta como si fuera una imagen que se ve con calma, sentía el aire sacudiendo su cuerpo, acariciando cada poro de su piel y la muerte lo besó para desearle buenas noches. Abrió los ojos para encontrar el piso y el fin de su mortalidad.

-¡Isaac! – gritó Melissa observándolo muerto desde lo alto del edificio.

Y el cuerpo desapareció. Grandes cantidades de energía comenzaron a desprenderse. La tierra clamaba por venganza, quería beber la sangre del Heredero no la de su Dios. El cielo retumbó y le abrió paso a su único señor: Isaac se había convertido en Dios. Debajo de la tierra el Templo temblaba, nueve sellos fueron rotos y los ojos de las nueve estatuas adquirieron vida. La tumba comenzó a abrirse y una de las paredes se desquebrajó dejando ver esa historia que se repetiría eternamente: el Ángel Negro, el ángel caído contra su Dios mientras en el trono otro de los Dioses contemplaba extasiado aquella batalla.

-¡Dios! – gritó Melissa

Sus ojos verdes adquirieron un color intenso esmeralda jamás visto en un humano. De su espalda surgieron dos alas negras y su cuerpo comenzó a mutar. Grandes gritos de agonía sacudieron la faz del plantea. Dios se regocijaba con su dolor. Y ahora los dos grandes amantes que se convirtieron en enemigos estaban frente a frente: Dios y el Ángel.

- No subirá al trono – masculló – no puedes cambiar el destino

- Ya no soy la misma mi querido Dios… ¡Es hora que aprendas lo que la mortalidad puede hacer contra tu divinidad! – e invocó al guardián del tiempo cronos – ¡Grito mortal! – y de sus manos se desprendieron varios listones negros que pretendían atrapar al hombre

- No me vengas con tonterías… Alguien como tú jamás podrá hacerme daño – levantó la mano invocando a las tormentas eléctricas

En verdad era una pelea desigual ¿Tendría Dios razón en su furia? Después de todo era su propia creación quien se revelaba contra él buscando libertad, albedrío y una oportunidad de cambio. Pero la transformación trae consigo un nuevo orden, el mismo que él como Dios, quería seguir gobernando. De un golpe dejó al ángel en el piso del edificio. Riendo a carcajadas se preparó para aniquilarlo

-¡No te lo permitiré padre! – gritó Kared desde lo alto de la Estrella Negra

-¿Kared? – masculló aterrado observando que uno de sus guardianes ya le rendía lealtad – Ven acá guardián saturno

- Lo siento – susurró la enorme bestia – él es mi nuevo Señor… Es hora del cambio Dios

-¡No lo permitiré! – y sus ojos brillaron de un rojo intenso – morirás

El Heredero maldito, aquel que nació entre la guerra y la pasión, del desamor y el reencuentro de un amor perdido. El chico se elevó por los cielos esquivando el ataque. Cerró los ojos y un brillo celestial lo amparó, ese mismo destello que de bebé generó y salvó a su madre. De su espalda surgieron dos hermosas alas blancas y sus ojos se iluminaron de un precioso azul intenso, el color de los Dioses.

- Soy Dios – musitó Kared – tanto como lo eres tú

-¡Eres el Heredero Maldito!

- Hay tantas historias escondidas en ese palacio tuyo… Ya he bajado a verlo padre… ¡Tú maldeciste al ángel! Es hora que liberes a mi madre… ¡Y te liberes a ti!

- No puedes entenderlo, no puedo dejar que mis creaciones salgan de su control… aunque – miró esta vez la tierra – esta vez son las propias creaciones humanas las que los exterminarán

-¿De qué hablas?

- El equilibrio regresará con el sacrificio de uno de los Dioses… Cuando los ojos de ese ángel se cierren para siempre en un acto de amor… De perdón…

-¡En español! ¿Qué quieres decir? Sé lo del otro Dios… Sé también lo de la bestia… Y lo que mi destino me depara – con las manos dibujó una línea recta que se formó de luz dejando ver una espada

Dios también expulsó su espada y sin miramientos atacó al muchacho. A pesar que el Ángel de vez en cuando se entrometía para dar ventaja a su hijo era imposible ganaran. La habilidad de Dios llevaba consigo milenios de sabiduría y conocimiento. Por fin el ataque ceso. Kared sangraba y respirando con dificultad contemplando a ese ser absoluto que alguna vez llamó padre. Pero Melissa se lo dijo, cuando perdiera su mortalidad él no sería más Isaac, ese hombre amoroso sino el Dios perverso.

-¿Te rindes Heredero?

- Mamá – musitó observando a la criatura celestial en el piso.

- Nunca me agradó tu arrogancia – apareció Haruka detrás de él – a veces eres tan irritante – lo sujetó con fuerza y la espada cayó al piso haciendo temblar a la tierra

-¡No es tu pelea niña! Si te entrometes desatarás la furia de los dioses

-¿Cuáles? – rió con gran ánimo – solo existimos nosotros… Y ninguno está de tu lado a… Michiru, Kared, Yo… el propio ángel… ¿Qué se siente llegar al final y saber que pisoteaste a tanta gente por nada? ¿Qué se siente saberse solo y en el abandono?

- Estás equivocada niña…

- No lo creo ¡Kared la espada!

Isaac se preparó para exterminarla pero nunca contó con lo que siguió. Apenas iba a darse la vuelta para atacarla cuando ella le clavó la misma daga que usó contra su padre. El hombre la soltó lentamente mientras por su boca corría su sangre. Miró sus ojos aterrado de haber encontrado el final. Extendió las manos y Haruka lo soltó dejándolo caer. Dios había perecido. Las más poderosas tormentas se desataron sobre la tierra. La naturaleza gritaba anhelando por más mientras la tierra reclamaba por venganza… Quería beber la sangre del Heredero… ¡lealtad a Dios!

- No te metas más niño… Será Michiru quien ascienda al trono…

-¡Tengo derecho a defender lo que amo!

- También yo – limpió la daga llena de sangre.

Un nuevo rayo cayó iluminando esa imagen aterradora. Dos seres celestiales, uno contra otro. Y en la tierra el cuerpo inerte de un Dios milenario. La sangre corría como ríos saciando a los condenados y enfureciendo a los dioses.

Serena lloraba inconsolable. Apenas ayer Kared desapreció pero ya temía lo peor ¿Y si regresaba como Hotaru? No importaba cómo lo hiciera solo lo quería de vuelta. Se limpió las lágrimas y su mirada se llenó de asombro. Corrió para abrazarlo. Se sujetó a él y entre llantos le rogaba por nunca más volverla a dejar.

- Lo siento Serenita – besó sus labios – es que no fue tan fácil…

-¿Dónde estuviste?

- No lo recuerdo – musitó esquivando su mirada – lo importante es que estamos juntos… Aunque no será por mucho tiempo sabes

-¿Por qué?

- La guerra de sucesión ha sido iniciada… Ahora debo irme… Cuídate mucho y no permitas que nadie te robe tu inocencia ni sueños… Nos veremos pronto, en cuanto el universo se reacomode

-¡No te vayas! – suplicó sujetando su mano

Soltó su mano lentamente deseosa de gritar porque se quedara con ella pero esos ojos esmeraldas la dejaron anonadada sin poder reaccionar. Y Melissa la miró con ese toque de desdén y arrogancia pues hoy Serena era una simple princesa sin trono y ella el Dios artista heredero de un fabuloso imperio. La rubia ya no supo qué más hacer o decir sino solamente verlo partir con su madre. Se quedó la imagen clavada en lo profundo de su alma, Kared llorando lágrimas de pena y profunda tristeza por el que se ha ido. Se veía confundido y hasta creyó que se atrevería a retar a su madre quedándose con ella.

- Serena – le sacó de ese hechizo

- Rei – musitó volviendo a la realidad – Nada es lo que parece… Y se va… se va con ella

- Serena – dijo con pesar – Ya no podemos hacer nada… Lo sabíamos hace mucho

-¡Tú lo sabías! – gritó enfurecida – Todos lo saben menos la tonta y estúpida Serena… ¡Ella se lo llevó!

-¡Porque subirá al trono para convertirse en Dios! Y entonces – temió decirlo

-¿Seremos enemigos?

Retrocedió aterrada observando los ojos negros de su amiga. Su llanto estalló y ella corrió buscando escapar a ese mundo perfecto donde el amor existía. Solo ellos. Escuchó a Rei gritando para que se detuviera pero el dolor le daba el impulso suficiente para continuar en su huída. Unas cuadras más adelante, Serena sintió un fuerte jalón que la detuvo en su locura. Gritó, pataleó y con toda su energía intentó liberarse de su opresor hasta que el brío salvaje se terminó y el llanto llegó.

- Lo siento – la abrazaba a su pecho Darien en espera que ella se calmara

- No puedo – gritó – No lo entienden… no lo entienden

-¿Entender?

La tumba de Dios se sacudía fuertemente. En unos momentos retumbaba y en otros sus paredes parecían colapsar. El ritual comenzó. La pierda negra fue puesta en su sitio mientras afuera la Estrella Negra se posaba sobre los edificios de las compañía de la familia Kaioh. La tierra se sacudió de nuevo. Truenos y relámpagos que con fuerza cruzaban por el cielo. El fuego emergió de entre las paredes de la tumba para destruir la historia que se escribió hacía tanto tiempo, hoy se dictaría una nueva Leyenda donde sus personajes volvería a tener una segunda oportunidad para reescribir sus finales. El sarcófago se abrió mostrando las energías de Isaac. Melissa no pudo evitar llorar, se acercó para con una oración rendirle honor pues al final reconocía él fue más que un amor pasajero.

- Hasta pronto mi querido Isaac

Lentamente se cerró el sarcófago mientras de él emanaba extrañas energías que se acumulaban en la piedra negra. Otras escaparon al cielo para perderse en la nada. Pero algo estaba mal, las energías que se generaban de ambos sarcófagos parecían luchar entre ellas. El techo se abrió y todas fueron expulsadas afuera.

- No puede ser – se transformó en el Ángel Negro para ir a detener semejante locura

Los cristales resplandecían como nunca. Orión observaba el que él tenía en su poder. Uno rojo que resplandeciendo causaba pequeñas llamas hasta que se desvaneció. Artemis por su parte gritaba como loco observando al cristal levitar, chilló peor cuando vio se desvanecía. Haruka tuvo que soltar los suyos pues la energía generada estaban destrozándola por dentro. Su mirada se llenó de asombro al verlos desaparecer. Miró por la venta el cielo pensando si Michiru había dado inicio a la sucesión por error. Los restantes cristales se encontraban en el interior de la nave, también brillaron intensamente para acudir al llamado. Pero falta uno… Cristal "Vida y Muerte"

-¡Espera! – gritaba el Ángel dándose cuenta del fatal error

- Mami – corría contento por el parque el pequeño Henok

- Ya vamos a casa precioso, es tarde y parece lloverá – observaba Clarissa el cielo nublado

- Mira Ángel viene por Amy

-¿Ángel? ¿Cuál…? – se quedó pasmada observando a la criatura descender

-¡Cuidado!

Demasiado tarde. El rayo se impactó contra el pequeño. La tierra se desprendió a lo que siguió una fuerte explosión. Una enorme cantidad de energía fue liberada del cuerpo del pequeño. Entre gritos y llantos Henok perdió la consciencia.

-¡No lo permitiré! – gritaba Marts invocando a su elemento

Pero ya nada valía… el niño estaba en brazos de Clarissa. La mujer lloraba amargamente pidiendo por ayuda.

-¡Mamá! – llegaba Amy aterrada – ¿Qué sucedió? – miró al Ángel Negro

- Lo siento – musitaba

-¡Prometiste no hacerle daño!

- Fue un error – gimió el ser

-¡Es tu culpa! – gritó Clarissa – algo en mi corazón me lo decía… No te detuve cuando te fuiste con ese muchacho porque sabía que terminarías haciéndole daño a mi niño

- No es así mamita… yo lo amo – lloraba la jovencita – lo único que he intentado es salvarlo… déjame ayudarlos

-¡Lárgate! ¡Lárgate! – gritaba protegiendo a su pequeño – no queremos interfieras más en nuestras vidas

- Lo siento – repetía Amy llorando

Pero de nada valían las disculpas, ella traicionó, se condenó cuando vendió su alma y también condenó a los suyos. Escuchó la ambulancia. Rei intentó consolarla pero ella solamente anhelaba venganza. De un empujón se quitó a su amiga para huir.

La ciudad entera convulsionaba presa de extraños fenómenos. Si bien el clima hacía mucho se volvió caótico ahora se agregaron las energías que clamaban piedad, venganza y un pedazo de ese mundo en que habitan los mortales. Sin duda el universo gritaba por un nuevo orden, por ese nuevo Dios que debía reclamar su lugar… el trono. Haruka levantó su vista sabiendo que ya era tiempo, si permitía que Michiru siguiera titubeando corría el riesgo de perderlo todo. Se estiró perezosamente y se levantó llevando consigo su cofre de tesoros. Fue toda una proeza detener a la Estrella Negra. Se rió animadamente pues casi sabía quién había sido el torpe que activó el sistema. Auque la nave hizo todo el trabajo seguía faltándole dos cristales: "Vida y Muerte" y el que le pertenecía a Michiru. Llamaron a la puerta.

- Voy – silencio – ¿Amy?

Allí frente a ella la poderosa Sailor Mercury. Su primera reacción fue la defensiva, sabía que irían a impedirle ascender al trono pero no creyó tan pronto se dieran cuenta estaba tras aquel caos. Retrocedió mientras se preparaba a invocar sus poderes. Amy entró cerrando la puerta con furia detrás de sí. La rubia apretó los puños lista para la batalla pero lo que vino fue aún más asombroso y contradictorio. La mirada de la jovencita era realmente escalofriante, en ella se leía el ansia de poder, el deseo de pasión y el amor que se pierde en el aire, anhelaba venganza. Su rodilla derecha cayó al piso e inclinó su cabeza en una muestra de respeto y lealtad

- Necesito tu favor Dios – suplicó la jovencita con la mirada fija en el piso

-¿De qué hablas?

- Tú subirás al trono y te convertirás en uno de los dioses… Te ofrezco mi lealtad, necesito de ti… Puedo ayudarte… Puedo hacer por ti lo que desees…

Haruka tomó el mentón de la chica para levantar su rostro y poder así contemplar sus ojos. Sí, allí estaba esa mirada penetrante y ese arrebato de pasiones. Levantó una ceja divertida sin entender por qué acudía a ella

-¿Puedo saber a qué viene tu sumisión? – con un movimiento de su mano le indicó se levantara, era muy embarazosos que estuviera así

- Ella atacó a mi hermano

-¿Ella?

- El Ángel Negro… Melissa

-¿No es más fácil rendirle lealtad y recupera tu libertad?

- No… Quiero verla arrodillarse ante ti y pedir por la misma clemencia que él pidió… ¡Quiero hagas algo! ¡Dame mi liberta! No quiero seguir así, dame el poder que ella me pretende arrebatar – y extendió la mano mostrando el cristal que le faltaba a la joven – no puedes ascender al trono sin esto

-¿No temes te lo quite?

- Te conozco

Suplicó tantas veces para que ella lo dejara fuera de sus tratos, le imploró por su bienestar y tranquilidad y si Melissa violó su pacto Amy no se detendría ante nada para destruirla…

Acabó de vestirse. Se vio al espejo sin poder dar cabida a la hermosura que irradiaba, se sabía muy hermosa, y hasta le daba cierto crédito a las palabras de su amante cuando la llamaba vanidosa pero hoy aceptaba había algo especial y maravilloso en su ser. Se observó fijamente encontrando ese destello mágico y hechizante en su mirada. No podía creer a dónde la llevó el destino pues ella no pretendió llegar a este punto. Sus sueños eran un poco más mundanos y simples, anheló ser una gran violinista y poder estar siempre con Haruka. Ella era su único sueño, lo único que de verdad amaba sin otra clase de sentimientos mezclados ¡La amaba! Al punto de hoy seguirla ciegamente en su juego. No, podía ser sincera, aunque fuera solamente consigo. La seguía por beneficio propio. El dolor se volvió insoportable y la vida difícil de ser llevada. Se miró de nuevo y ahora vio cómo el destello de sus ojos se marcaba un fulgor pasional indescriptible. El amor mata, envenena el alma…

Su vida pudo ser feliz pero el destino le arrebató la oportunidad así que decidió emplear ese viejo lema campal para los destinados a la fatalidad. Si la vida te da limones pues haz limonada… Solamente que hasta sus limones eran agrios. Sin embargo no podía decir que todo estuvo perdido, conoció el amor de su vida y ¿quién puede jactarse de tal logro? No, eran de esas raras oportunidades que se dan a aquellos tocados por la divinidad. Amó y ese perfecto ángel la amó ¿Podía pedir más? Y entonces recordó esa noche fatal en que decidió hacer suyo el destino, en que las decisiones fueron tomadas y buenas o malas hoy viviría su consecuencia. No importaban sus razones para los demás sino para ella misma. Su padre le robó su lugar, su felicidad y ella solamente la recuperó. Es tan difícil pues todos usan máscaras y se esconden siendo quienes no son, viviendo entre mentiras… Se colocó su antifaz, dejando las preguntas para un después pues su fiesta estaba por iniciar.

El baile de máscaras ya había comenzado. A la fiesta acudieron grandes personalidades y algunas personas que Haruka ansiaba vieran su ascenso al trono. Serena fue una de las invitadas al igual que sus amigas. Pero ellas aun no llegaban a la fiesta. Todas estaban reunidas en casa de Rei preparando el plan perfecto pues entre averiguar quién era el enemigo el por qué Haruka las invito a al fiesta se sentían un tanto perdidas

- Yo digo que vayamos – propuso Lita apenas recién recuperada del ataque de la nave – después de todo créele al gato tonto ese nunca fue buena idea

- Es cierto – secundó Mina – nunca fue bueno con nosotras

- Ah pero tú no vas – sentenció Rei – estás todavía muy delicada, te dieron un balazo niña

- Y qué ya sacaron la bala eso no me vuelve una inútil

- Yo no sé… pero creo debemos hablar con ellas y con Orión

-¡Él le dio ese prendedor a Lita! Su intención siempre fue buscar que su energía cargara el otro cristal – chilló Luna – lo siento tanto chicas… yo les pedí confiaran en él

- No te apures Luna, todos los enamorados hacemos tonterías – le guiñó el ojo la rubia

- Como sea creo debemos ir a la fiesta… además – se miró a sí misma y a las demás – ya estamos vestidas para la ocasión

- Buenas noches

-¡Amy! – gritaron al unísono las jovencitas

- Creímos no vendrías más – musitó Lita – ¿Cómo sigue tu hermano?

- Mal – bajó la mirada y una lágrima se le escapó – pero eso no importa ahora, debemos detener esto antes que alguien más de nuestros seres queridos salga lastimado

-¡Muy bien! El equipo vuelve estar reunido – gritó Mina con la poca energía que le restaba

- No te desanimes Serena, encontraremos a Kared y lo convenceremos de unirse a las chicas buenas y hermosas ¡Juntos lucharán! Porque

- Soy Sailor Moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna Hurra, hurra – decía con tan poco entusiasmo que ya no hallaba Rei qué más hacer

Se fueron a la fiesta en el auto de Rei. La morena sentía cierta suspicacia por el repentino cambio de Amy, se veía un tanto mal pero su mirada se veía llena de odio, no creía estuviera triste por su hermano sino ansiado una venganza. Ojala Mina pudiera ir con ellas, así se sentiría mejor.

- Todo estará bien – la animó Amy

- Gracias – sonrió la niña de coletas

- Allá nos verá Darien – anunció Lita colgando su móvil

- Pues manos a la obra

Acaba de llegar. Era un verdadero palacio. Se asombraba mucho de nunca haberlo visto, la dama del fuego conocía todas las grandes mansiones de Tokio. Quizás se debiera que por muchos años estuvo abandonado, después de la muerte de Ummy Tenoh la casa se cerró y no se permitió a nadie su entrada hasta hoy que Haruka Tenoh volvía abrir sus puertas con el afán de mostrar el poderío de la familia.

- Buenas noches – las recibió el mayordomo

- Qué linda fiesta – suspiró Serena – Todos usan máscaras

- Es de máscaras niña tonta – le reprendió Rei

- No me regañes. Oye ¿crees que esté Kared aquí?

-¿Lo dudas? – sonrió perversamente Amy

La multitud guardó silencio y dejó de bailar, la orquesta cesó pues su instinto natural les advertía algo muy malo ocurría. Sus miradas se clavaron en ella. Unos leves murmullos apenas fueron percibidos, preguntaban quién era. Y la respuesta no tenía muchas palabras. Haruka Tenoh el dueño de aquella impresionante residencia, ese perfecto palacio en que hoy celebraban una de las mejores y más lujosas fiestas dadas en todo Japón. Recordaban la época de dinastías y reyes. Hasta ella se veía como un príncipe. Se movió entre la gente buscándola. Su mirada reconoció esos ojos y con un ademán la invitó a la pista. El tiempo había llegado. La orquesta había vuelto a tocar pero las demás personas seguían embelezadas observando la majestuosidad de un príncipe moderno y la divinidad de un ángel caído del cielo.

-¡Son ellas! – gritó Lita – es Haruka, la reconocería en cualquier lado

- Bien, encárgate de vigilarlas, veré si puedo encontrar al muchacho ese

- Sí

-¿Dónde se fue Serena y Amy?

- No te apures solamente salieron a tomar un poco de aire Rei

-¡A dónde se fueron!

- Por allá – y Lita no entendió por qué la jovencita estaba tan nerviosa, Serena estaba segura con Amy ¿o no?

- Buenas noches – saludó Haruka

-¡Hola! – tartamudeó nerviosa

-¿Bailamos preciosa?

El reloj marcó las once de la noche. El momento había llegado por fin. Haruka se despidió de Lita, debía atender a sus invitados y comenzar el fin del mundo. Así se lo dijo pero la jovencita tan embelezada estaba que no se dio cuenta de la confesión. La observó irse mientras su corazón palpitaba de amor.

- No encuentro a Serena – chillaba la morena sacándola de su encanto

- Está con Amy

- Algo anda mal, ayúdame a buscarla

Y de verdad que algo estaba muy mal. Amy tenía una mirada diferente, algo aterradores que empezaba a causar un temor indescriptible en la joven de coletitas. Ya era la quinta vez que le pedía regresaran a la fiesta, con Rei. Amy seguía con la mirada calvada en el balcón observando a esa nada en que su alma se desvaneció.

- Serena… Ya no queda nada para nosotras

-¿A qué te refieres Amy?

- A que debemos elegir estar con los ganadores… Necesito el cristal de Plata

-¿Cómo?

La joven se dejó ir sobre ella. La tomó del brazo forcejeando hasta que la acorraló contra el balcón. Serena sentía que se caería pero ni así soltaría su cetro Lunar donde estaba el cristal. Amy le dio una fuerte patada en el abdomen y la niña cayó de rodillas.

-¡Detente Amy! – gritó Rei

- No te acerques – levantó a la muchacha del cuello y protegiéndose con ella le hizo frente a sus amigas – es hora del cambio… Haruka subirá al trono y yo estaré allí para ayudarla

- No puedes hacernos esto – chilló la morena

- Ya lo hice – masculló molesta – ahora retírense

-¡No lo permitiremos! – gritó Lita – Haruka nunca te pediría que lastimaras a Serena

Amy sonrió de forma cruel. Llevó el brazo de Serena a su espalda en un movimiento salvaje. Ahora tenía en sus manos el cristal, ya no necesitaba más. Se acercó al balcón y soltó a la princesa para de un salto trasformarse en Sailor Mercury

- Burbujas de Mercurio ¡Estallen!

- No veo nada ¡Serena!

-¡Aquí Rei! – lloraba la niña

- No te muevas – la besó en la frente – no puede estar lejos

- Se llevó el cristal de plata

- Eso no importa… sino que tú estés bien

Y el cielo entero se quedó asombrado pues la espera había terminado: Dos nuevos Dioses subían al trono. Esa noche con su manto de estrellas y la luna asomándose lista recibían con gloria al todopoderoso. El paraíso y el infierno, la luz y la oscuridad, el día y la noche. Una lágrima por el Dios que pereció. Gitanos soñadores que vuelan lejos pues esto es cosa de mortales y para los nuevos dioses solamente hay música hecha adrede para llamar a las pasiones y enamorar al mismo infinito… deseo y el único sueño que perduró fue ella… Sus ojos azules contemplaban su hermosura y majestuosidad, se irguió y con paso firme avanzó para ocupar su lugar en el universo. Y ella con su mirada triste y profunda observó a su compañera rubia en espera de lo que el corazón dictara. El lamento de los condenados llegó a sus oíos. La luna iluminó sus rostros dándoles un toque angelical y hechizante. Cerraron los ojos buscando sus manos, en unos minutos más se separarían. Michiru acudiría al edificio Kaioh para ocupar su lugar en el trono y Haruka se elevaría hasta lo alto de lo que fuera la antigua residencia Tenoh donde tomaría posesión de su herencia. Ésta era la noche, la que todos esperaron tanto y ahora el viento susurraba la calma, la marea se elevaba omnipotente mientras sus cuerpos se quedaban ausentes de mortalidad.

- El cristal – musitó Sailor Mercury apareciendo cuando vio que Michiru se había desvanecido

- Es hora del cambio – abrió sus ojos – no permitas que nadie interfiera…

- Sí

Se desvaneció entre pétalos de rosas para posarse en lo alto de la residencia Tenoh. El cielo retumbaba presa de sus constantes arrebatos pues imploraba por paz, por el Dios que se esfumó. Detrás de Haruka se encontraba el pilar mayor. La fortaleza de todo el Palacio de Dios. Allí había atado a Lindsay para que cumpliera su destino

- No puedes decir que no te he dado un poco de felicidad –acarició su rostro lleno de sangre

-¡No lo permitiré!

-¿Qué harás Lind? Éste siempre fue tu destino… Tú naciste para ocupar mi lugar… para con tu sangre calmar la furia de los dioses… He dejado que escuches para que puedas oír el mismo lamento que yo oigo cada noche. Tal vez así entiendas por qué naciste sorda… Sabes, mi madre te hizo un gran favor

-¡Todos ustedes están locos! – le escupió llena de rabia y la rubia la abofeteó

- Te arrepentirás

Invocó a los despiadados Dioses, hoy tenía su tributo, la tierra bebería la sangre del Heredero, de uno de los hijos de los dioses. El mar perdió su calma y embravecido devoraba a la tierra, la tormenta se intensificó y la tierra colapsaba a cada segundo. Un pequeño remolino de pétalos se formó frente a Haruka. La joven frunció el ceño sin entender por qué Michiru regresó

- Deberías estar en el trono

- Quería ver qué hacías – rió con cierta mueca de desprecio – ¿Por qué ataste a Lindsay al Pilar?

- Necesito vayas al edifico Kaioh y te prepares para abrir la tumba

- Suéltala, ella va conmigo

- No puedo dejarla ir preciosa – la tomó entre sus brazos – es hora del cambio… elige entre su vida o la mía

- Nadie ascenderá al trono hasta que no la liberes – se separó de ella

- Me has pedido la verdad tanto tiempo y es hora la conozcas…


	31. Guerra de Sucesion

"_Historias que con el lento paso del tiempo se convierten en leyendas."_

**31. Guerra de Sucesión**

La noche se visitó de gala, en su traje destellaban las estrellas pues majestuosamente amparaba el principio del fin. El momento había llegado, tal vez un poco precipitado y un tanto bañado de llanto y sangre pero hoy no había cabida para escuchar lo que se quedó atrás sino levantar la mirada contemplando ese perfecto futuro… Historias de amores, simples vidas en que sus protagonistas decidieron adelantarse un segundo al destino para ser ellos quienes deciden el momento convirtiéndose así en leyendas. Hoy se escribiría de nuevo la historia, hoy los amantes contarían un nuevo final en el que el amor latió con mayor esperanza que la razón ¿Y sería así? Pues ambos llegaban a este momento con sus almas marchitas, sus corazones hechos trizas, y sangrantes emergían de las cenizas del dolor…

Michiru observaba con cuidado cada movimiento de Haruka. Con un gesto de su mano apretó las ataduras de la niña y ella gimió del dolor. La dama de las profundidades marinas frunció el ceño molesta por esa crueldad en su amante. Pero todo tendría un sentido cuando bajara al Templo y leyera sus destinos. Michiru arqueó la ceja ¿La creía tan estúpida como para descender al inframundo y arriesgarse a morir?

-¿Crees te mataré? – rió animadamente la rubia – piensa niña tonta – gritó haciendo que todo el palacio retumbara – Si te mueres no podré abrir la tumba. Ve, te esperaré… Te esperaremos y entonces tú serás libre de decidir… Su vida o la mía – acarició con delicadeza su mejilla

- Esta será la última vez que confíe en ti – se desvaneció

- Ilusa – rió a carcajadas

Cerró los ojos invocando al trono de nubes. Se elevó lentamente para sentarse en él. Desde allí contemplaría el mundo que se sacudía por su poder, esperaría por su bella amante. Cerró los ojos dejando que Morfeo la llevara a otros mundos. Dormía tan profundamente que no escuchaba los gritos de los mortales ni a Lindsay intentando liberarse.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Kared! – gimió la niña

-¡Vengo! – gritó el chiquillo jadeando – es que son muchas es…ca… le…ras… ¡Estás muy alto!

- Con un demonio debes tener algún talento

- Sé cocinar y deja de gritar o despertaremos a los dioses

- Debes matarme, por favor

-¡Cómo! – se quedó pasmado – escapé de mi madre para salvarte no para ayudarte a morir

Michiru había llegado al inframundo. Ese sitio donde la Tumba de Dios permanecía sellada y custodiada. Observó los dos sarcófagos y las energías que de ellos emanaban peleando ferozmente. Y allí en las paredes, escritos sus destinos. Buscó con ansiedad lo que Haruka pretendía matando a Lindsay.

- No puede ser – musitó aterrada

- Sailor Neptium – de nuevo esa misteriosa voz que ya antes la escuchó llamarla

-¡Quién eres!

- Mi nombre es Ummy Tenoh… así me conoce Haruka

-¡Tú eres el otro Dios!

- Así es – y frente a sus ojos pareció la hermosa mujer. Sus cabellos dorados llegaban hasta el piso, sus ojos azules irradiaban una calidez tan especial como la de Serena – Siento mucho Haruka esté sufriendo tanto y lo que tú estás por sufrir… Ella debe morir, no puedes permitirle ascender al trono

-¿Qué está sucediendo?

Miró de nuevo los jeroglíficos. Según la leyenda los dos dioses mantendrían una eterna lucha, el bien y el mal albergados en dos seres ajenos, cada uno buscando sobrevivir y era así como el universo mantendría su dualidad y equilibrio. Pero uno de los dioses logró dominar al otro y al saberse vencedor e imposibilitado para matar a su contraparte decidió amarrarlo a una roca para que cada amanecer las bestias lo devoraran vivo, hasta el fin de los tiempos… su sangre satisfacía al universo y mantenía el pequeño orden que él terminó.

-¿Haruka? ¿Es Haruka quien debe morir y renacer todos los días?

-¿Y quién más? Pero esa leyenda fue hace tanto tiempo… Luego alguien retó a Dios… El Ángel Negro… en ese entonces solamente era un ser celestial, sin otra malicia que su innato sentido de búsqueda de la verdad… Se opuso a Dios y terminó el sufrimiento de su contraparte… Me liberó

Y el caos reinó por muchos milenios hasta que ambos dioses se separaron, el uno se olvidó del otro, compartieron el universo. Pero la soledad comenzaba a aniquilarlos.

- Y decidí ser un mortal… Me gustaba tanto observarlos, eran tan felices y llenos de esa chispa y magia de la que nosotros empezamos a olvidarnos

-¿Y tuviste a Haruka?

- Sí, el caos reinaba en el universo por tercera vez. Pero Dios se había vuelto un tanto ruin y despiadado, le gustaba ser un mortal y regocijarse con el sufrimiento ajeno… El caos estaba dentro de su ser, ambos cambiamos nuestros lugares. Yo siempre fui el mal, la oscuridad, las tinieblas, el grito de los condenados… y él fue el bien, la luz, la esperanza… Y uno de ustedes humanos nos devolvió la esperanza… Nos entregó a su pequeño hijo para que se restaurara el orden, de nuevo habría un Dios devorado cada noche y dos dioses viviendo en plena felicidad

- Lindsay

- Sí, esta guerra no es solamente nuestra sino es parte de las monstruosidades que los propios humanos han creado… Haruka no me escucha, debes detenerla, no pueden permitir que un niño tome su lugar… Ambas se enfrentarán y la vencedora condenará a la otra…

- No me puedes pedir eso ¡No pelearé contra Haruka!

- Lo harás… es tu destino – señaló los murales – si te unes a ella los dos dioses serán malditos y el caos reinará por siempre, el silencio cubrirá el universo, las tinieblas se apoderarán de los corazones de los mortales llevándonos al fin

- Mil veces eso – se dio la vuelta

-¡Por favor escúchame!

El grito de la tumba la hizo despertar. Sus ojos azules contemplaron con arrogancia al poderoso Ángel Negro. Sus miradas se encontraron. Y la criatura emitió un fuerte gemido invocando a sus poderes. Haruka sonrió ¿Sería tan tonto para creer que la enfrentaría? Cerró los ojos y el poderoso ser alado la atacó. Pero fue detenida en su intento. Frente a ella estaba Sailor Mercury

- No lo permitiré – dijo la jovencita

- Debes escucharme… Nunca pretendí hacerle daño a tu hermano

-¿Ah no? Y para qué le robabas su energía

- No seas tonta… Si te pedía que me dieras el cristal creerías que algo malo estaba ocurriendo y lo único cierto es que esa cosa te estaba volviendo loca. Así que le robé un poco de energía a tu hermano para restaurar la tuya, supongo eso confundió a la Estrella y creyó él tenía el cristal

-¡Es mentira!

-¡No!

-¡Sailor Mercury! Ángel Sagrado de Mercurio

-¡Qué!

El traje de Mercury comenzó a emitir pequeños destellos plateados. Sus colores azules se volvieron de un tono cristalino y de su espalda surgieron dos hermosas alas blancas que un segundo se volvieron negras. Su tiara brilló y de su pecho surgió una pequeña estrella color azul celeste.

- Ya no soy la misma. ¡Tú lo dijiste! Debemos estar con los ganadores

- No puedes hacerme esto – retrocedió asustada – Estás loca Amy ¡El poder del cristal te corrompe!

-¡Agua Cristalina de Mercurio!

Ante sus ojos se formó un torbellino de agua y luces incandescentes. El impacto fue tal que cayó al piso. Amy sonrió observando su nuevo poder, ahora ya no tendría por qué temer a nadie, su nuevo Dios era aún mejor que el anterior. De su mano destelló otra fuerza maligna espectacular pero esta vez sus amigas se opusieron evitando que el Ángel fuera aniquilado

- Helo aquí – reía la niña encantada – Las dos sobrevivientes de las Scouts contra Sailor Mercury

-¡Debes detenerte! – gritó Júpiter – o te atendrás a las consecuencias – y esto ultimo lo susurró porque tenía la impresión estaban en desventaja

-¡Rapsodia acuática de mercurio!

-¡No! – gritó Serena recibiendo el impacto – Por favor Amy vuelve a ser tú

-¡Siempre he sido esta persona!

- No, tú eres una niña amable y buena… ¿Recuerdas cuando nos ayudabas a estudiar?

-¡Fulgor del agua de Mercurio!

-¡Muévete! – y de un salto Sailor Marts logró quitarla de en medio del ataque – Ella ya no es Amy, lo siento Serena

-¡No es cierto! – gritó y de su cabeza destelló una fuerte energía.

-¡Agua Cristalina de Mercurio! – invocó a su nuevo poder

Por fin Michiru había regresado. Haruka sonrió esperando la respuesta. Ella negó con la cabeza y la rubia maldijo por lo bajo. Las ataduras de Lindsay se soltaron lentamente, detrás del pilar Kared estaba escondido en espera del momento para escapar con la niña. Cómo odiaba ser un humano común.

-¿Prefieres a esa niña?

- No es eso Haruka, no puedes ascender al trono es todo

-¿Y por qué no? Ah ya sé por eso del silencio ¡Y qué maldita sea! ¿Permitirás sigan exterminado a nuestros seres amados?

- Es solo que… Te desconozco – retrocedió mientras las lágrimas brotaban – Detén esta locura… Demuéstrame que aún eres Haruka Tenoh

- Como quieras – soltó a la niña por fin – pero yo no voy a pagar por la culpa de ajenos – su sonrisa se llenó de maldad e ironía.

-¡Qué!

Ahora era Melissa la que estaba atada en el pilar. La mujer estaba mal herida después de enfrentarse con uno de los ángeles del Heredero. Intentaba liberase en vano.

- Ahora ya no mataré a tu niña favorita y no me dirás que prefieres a la piltrafa humana esa sobre mí – chilló la rubia

Deyavú y sentir que eso alguna vez antes de ese momento existió. Milagros inesperados y finales insólitos donde los que se suponen los malos ganan y los buenos resultan la burla en una moraleja que pretende demostrar que el mundo es cruel, sanguinario, perverso e irónico… No siempre ellos ganan. Ella era su única razón de vivir. Lentamente tomó su mano y vio en sus ojos la bondad que aún restaba del dolor y la amargura. Besó sus labios y paulatinamente se liberó de la rubia para comenzar el ascenso al trono. Escoger entre el eterno amor y condenar a quien se le entregó el corazón. No, nunca dañaría a Haruka, prometió cuidarla…

- Ya es hora – sus ojos se transformaron en un azul aún más intenso que los del antiguo Dios

El universo entero estalló convulsionándose presa del nuevo Dios. Algo faltaba, quizá esa pizca de amor que se desvaneció con la llegada de su divinidad. La vio parada omnipotente contemplando el mundo entero que le pertenecía y detrás de ella la nueva alma de los condenados: Melissa Kaioh. Entonces Michiru también ascendió al trono sabiendo que ya no habría más alternativas. Sus pasos lentos marcaban el suelo donde pisaba, su infinita magnificencia la hacía resplandecer pareciendo un ángel más encantador y seductor de lo que fue como mortal. Sus ojos verdes miraron con arrogancia el mundo que gobernaría. Escuchó el llanto del universo, el último adiós al Dios perfecto que Haruka aniquiló. Y cada planeta comenzó a moverse, astros que en su vaivén generaron sonidos musicales en el vacío. Vacío. Eternidad. Y el último grito que responde al por qué… Aquel que prevalecería en el silencio ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! Resonó en su cabeza y sus pasos se detuvieron. El cristal que debía liberar lo sujetó con mayor fuerza.

-¡Soy Dios! – gritaba Haruka desde su trono sabiendo hoy ganó

- Pero no gobernaras – y su mirada se volvió severa

Entre pétalos de rosas se desvaneció de nuevo. Detuvo de un golpe a Sailor Mercury quien seguía peleando con el resto de Scouts y se elevó a ese manto de estrellas para cobijar su infinita soledad. Allí aguardó por su amante. Sus pies descalzos rozaban el manto de estrellas. Sentía el agua cristalina en las plantas de sus pies.

- No voy a hacerlo – dijo al sentir la presencia de la rubia – nos hemos convertido en monstruosidades

-¡No me retes! – la sujetó del brazo – he soportado mucho tus niñería y hoy tú gobernarás conmigo

- Nunca ¡Suéltame! – hizo una mueca de dolor – ¡No puedes obligarme!

- Estoy intentado evitar mi muerte y la tuya ¡Tú qué pretendes!

- Ya te lo dije siempre he cuidado de ti y no hay nadie más que me interese mas que tú… Ahora pretendo defenderte de ti misma ¡Cómo llegamos a este punto!

- Cómo te atreves a traicionarme – se dio la vuelta

-¡Detente Haruka! Si me amas detente

- Lo siento – sonrió para terminar haciendo esa mueca insensible y burlona – éste es mi momento y con o sin ti proseguiré… ¿Querías la verdad? A veces ésta suele ser más cruel de lo que esperamos… He planeado por mucho tiempo esto y ya no pienso dar vuelta atrás

-¡Planeado salvarte!

-¡La victoria! Salvar nuestras vidas de sus desdichados destinos…

Y comenzó el fin. Grandes tormentas eléctricas desataron caos en la tierra, el nuevo Dios llegaba a su torno mientras el otro observaba paralizado su propio fin. Una brillante luz cegó a ambas. Ese cálido resplandor que hoy se convertía en frialdad y odio. La guerra de sucesión había terminado, ya no había predecesores que detuvieran a los dos amantes. Las puertas de la Tumba de Dios fueron abiertas y sus secretos expulsados para que los nuevos Dioses conocieran la verdad y contemplaran de cerca de la Leyenda. Pero nadie contó con lo que vendría. Michiru apretó en mano el cristal de Neptuno dejando sin acceso a Haruka. Las puertas fueron selladas ante la mirada furiosa de la rubia.

- Lo siento – repetía entre lágrimas

-¡No me puedes traicionar!

-¡¿Hablas de traición?! Todo este tiempo me has manipulado para conseguir que yo abriera la Tumba de Dios…

- Nunca hubo más salidas y esperanzas pero tú no lo veías así… ¡Ve lo que yo veo! No necesitamos estar la una contra la otra cuando juntas hemos sido invencibles…

- Sólo me has manipulado – susurró Michiru

La Estrella Negra se elevó en el cielo llevándose en ella a Kared, Lindsay y Melissa así como el preciado Cristal Negro, la contraparte del sagrado Cristal de Plata.

- Lo siento – musitó Michiru invocando a su elemento – pero ese cristal regresará con su dueña

-¡Nunca!

Y en todo lo profundo del inframundo resonaron dos poderosos ataques. El famoso maremoto de Neptuno sacudió los murales y el tierra tiembla hizo vibrar los sarcófagos. Dos almas que fueron una, dos poderosas guerreras que lucharon juntas hoy estaban una contra otra. Un fuerte grito resonó por el universo, una pequeña explosión dio por terminada la crueldad del poderoso Heredero. Haruka flotaba inerte en esa bóveda celeste mientras Michiru contemplaba desde el inframundo cómo los cristales se separaban nuevamente. Las almas de los demonios, ángeles y condenados regresaban a sus sitios ansiosa de lo que vendría. Un hombre alto y moreno tomó el cuerpo del Heredero y desapareció entre los gritos de súplica de la joven. La guerra de sucesión terminó dejando corazones marchitos, almas perdidas, amores terminados y una nueva guerra: La guerra de los dioses.

- Esto sólo es el principio – musitó Hotaru observando el cielo nublado y esa tenebrosa escena

**FIN DE LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA: **

"TOKIO DE CRISTAL:

LA GUERRA DE SUCESIÓN"

¡No se pierdan la próxima temporada!

Tokio de Cristal: La Guerra de los Dioses

Notas: Hola a todos y todas. Pues la segunda temporada de Tokio de Cristal llegó a su fin. Por fin la guerra de sucesión ha iniciado y los dioses comienzan a revelar sus escalofríantes historias. La historia de la humanidad está llena de guerras, avaricia, lujuria y soberbia, escribimos con sangre nuestro pasado y hederamos un mundo lleno de caos a nuestros sucesores, y os dioses no son muy diferentes a nosotros.

No se pierdan la siguiente temporada en la que por fin vermos como Serena se convirtió en la Neo Reina de Tokio de Cristal

Muchas gracias malkav-iztli por tu apoyo y comentarios espero te guste el final de esta segunda temporada


	32. El comienzo

"_Historias que con el lento paso del tiempo se convierten en leyendas."_

**Hola esta es la tercera y última temporada de la serie Tokio de cristal, espero la disfruten **

**32. El comienzo**

Luna se sentó en el tejado observando ese camino por donde ella volvería. Estaba ansiosa y contenta y aunque se escribieron casi a diario no podía negar la extrañaba mucho. El verano terminó, las volvería a ver reunidas y aunque su corazón sentía una nostalgia inexplicable debía ser fuerte, no lloraría, no suplicaría como tonta por esos bellos momentos pasados que se desvanecieron. Sus ojos tristes contemplaron las tejas como si intentara encontrar en ellas la solución.

-¡Hola! – gritó Artemis

-¡Agh! – y la gata casi cae del tejado – Tonto casi me matas de un susto

-Niña mala – se recargó en ella – ¿y no me dirás algo?

-¿Cómo qué? – lo observó con atención intentando contener la sorpresa pues el travieso Artemis lucía un enorme sombrero mexicano.

-Mi sombrero – frunció el ceño – fuimos a México de vacaciones y te traje algo – reía encantado el animalito – si Adelita quisiera ser mi novia… ¡Si Adelita fuera mi mujer! – cantaba y de la bolsita que arrastró por tantas casas sacó un rebozo – A que te gusta

-Gracias – rió animadamente

Volvió su mirada a ese camino, el tiempo parecía marchar más despacio que de costumbre y es que quería ya abrazarla, escucharla y contarle lo mucho que se aburrió. Frunció el ceño ¿No se estaba tardando ya? ¿Y si no regresaba hoy? ¡No! No soportaría otro día sola en esa enorme y silenciosa habitación. Sintió una tierna caricia en su piel pero fingió no notarlo.

-Debiste acompañarnos en nuestro tour Latino

-Estaba ocupada

-¿Con qué? – miró la habitación vacía – Un día nuestras Scouts crecerían y se largarían – y comenzó a gimotear como solamente él sabía hacerlo – ¡Es triste cuando los hijos se van!

-Nadie se fue

Pero esta vez Artemis tenía razón. Cada una de sus bellas niñas había tomado su camino, por lo menos ese verano y si regresaban era por cumplir sus sueños. Un día ya nada las retendría y entonces…

-¿Y la diferencia de horario? Tal vez por eso tarda

-Puede ser

Se metió a la casa. Se quedó quieta observando esa foto donde estaban juntas. Sonrió recordando los buenos tiempos. Y entonces pensó en Amy, imaginaba todas las noches dónde podría estar. Más de una vez estuvo tentada a ir a ese sitio donde Artemis le dijo vivía pero temía descubrir que era cierto y ella dejó de ser la niña dulce y tierna que conoció. Prefería vivir en la ilusión, imaginar que se marchó a cumplir un sueño… Para así mantener la esperanza de un día verla regresar como a Serena

-Ya viene – corrió de nuevo al tejado

-¿Será? – la siguió

-¡Mamá! – gritó Serena bajando del taxi – ¡malvados! – lloriqueó a la puerta de la casa – Nadie me vino a recibir – gimoteaba

-¡Serena! – acudió Luna entusiasmada – Qué bueno regresaste

-¡Tú si me quieres! – se abrazó a ella feliz – Tú si me quieres. Nadie fue a recogerme… Y – se fijó que la puerta estaba cerrada – cómo creen entraré ¡No tengo llaves! – gritaba enfadada

-¿Le avisaste a alguien regresabas hoy?

-No – rió a carcajadas – ¿Y ahora Luna? ¡Artemis!

-¿Te gusta mi sombrero?

-Ya sé que haremos, te invitaré un helado en lo que llega tu madre a casa …

-¡Sí!

&%&&%&&%&

Lita reía a carcajadas mientras veía a Mina y Rei seguir peleando por quién llevaría el pastel. Nunca cambiarían y daba gracias de ello. Sintió alguien las seguía y su mirada se clavó en esa sombra que se desvaneció. Sus amigas tenían razón, estaba muy paranoica desde esa batalla. Pero hoy ya nada importaba porque después de dos largos meses se volverían a reunir. Qué rara era la vida. Este año el verano llegó con todo su esplendor. El sol salía contento todos los días, irradiaba tanta dicha que contagiaba a los seres del tercer planeta y es que como no alegrarse así cuando el universo volvió a la calma. Volvió a reír esta vez al ver su fotografía en un pequeño anuncio.

-No entiendo cómo es que de buenas a primeras tuviste talento para el violín – reía Mina

-¿Intentas enfadarme?

-No… Hoy es un día especial, es el primer día que estamos juntas después de dos meses… bueno para mí más de dos meses… Así que entenderás me he perdido de muchos eventos… Y vaya que verte ser famosa es el más sorprendente

-Bien pues hemos llegado

Habían adornado la cafetería y dispuesto de unas tres mesas para su celebración. Se sentaron y entre juegos brindaron por el primer día de clases, por ese verano que se iba y por un futuro incierto.

-¡No voy a pagar con dinero falso! – gimoteaba Serena entrando a la cafetería

-¡Bienvenida! –gritaron las tres con sus vasos llenos hasta el borde de refresco

-¡Chicas!

-Yo les avisé – sonrió Luna – te conozco demasiado bien para saber lo olvidarías

-Princesa – se escuchó la voz melancólica de Setsuna

-¡Ustedes también vinieron! – abrazó a la joven y a Hotaru con tal ánimo que Rei tuvo que intervenir para evitar las asfixiara

-Hola – se escuchó la varonil voz de Darien

-¡Qué sorpresa tan linda!

No había nada que no haría la morena por su amiga, por borrar de su rostro esa tristeza y eso incluía invitar a la fiesta al joven. Se sentaron y entre bromas obligaron a la pobre chiquilla de coletas a bailar con su príncipe: Darien. Rei la observaba, la rubia volteaba tantas veces a la puerta que estaba segura esperaba por Haruka, Michiru y Amy… Amy. Apretó con furia los puños, jamás perdonaría su traición y si llegaba a encontrarla no se detendría.

-¡Vamos Artemis! – bailaba Hotaru con su gato

Serena se recargó en el pecho de Darien. Contempló por última vez la puerta sabiendo que jamás sus sueños se harían realidad. Apretó la mano del joven y entre pensamientos perdidos imploró por ese tiempo en que fueron felices.

-¿Estás bien Luna? – le preguntó por tercera vez Andrómeda

-No es anda – rió animada – es que desde la batalla las chicas se han separado un poco y eso me preocupa…

-Tú sabes que a pesar de ello jamás su amistad se terminará

¿Y si no era así? Sucedió con Amy, estaba sucediendo con Mina y Lita y tal vez Rei se quedaba fiel a la princesa por ese amor tan fuerte que le tenía. Un día debían tomar sus caminos sin embargo siempre esperó eso ocurriera en otra dimensión o en un tiempo tan lejano que sonara irreal.

-¿Invitaste a Natalie? – le susurró Lita recordando que no le advirtió a la morena sobre excluirla del evento

-No, ya sé cómo se pondrá Mina, no necesitas recordármelo – rió animadamente

&%&&%&&%&

Por mucho tiempo se aferró a su soledad. Imploraba cada noche a los dioses por terminar su martirio, a veces rogaba por ella con la esperanza de verla un día regresar sana y salva y siendo aún Haruka Tenoh. Y entre aquel mar de confusiones que significó bajar a la Tumba intentó explicarse cómo ocurrió ¿Cómo el amor acabó en guerra y dolor? Melissa más de una vez la animó para que descendiera al inframundo y tal vez acabara de encontrar esas respuestas pero aparte de no querer regresar allí no podía hacerlo, necesitaba el otro cristal… El de su contraparte. Y era un día cualquiera en que ella miraba atenta por la ventana pensando en colores y lienzos mientras el televisor sin sonido seguía encendido. Su madre se aferraba en dejárselo prendido esperando que esa tristeza se desvaneciera de sus bellos ojos.

-Como odio el televisor – dijo con disgusto y estaba por bajarle todo el volumen como otros días cuando se fijó que era un noticiero deportivo

-¡Y nadie lo esperaba pero sucedió! Haruka Tenoh ha reaparecido en el mundo del automovilismo. El chico es un talento excepcional aunque algo tozudo y difícil de persuadir, correrá la siguiente semana en la competencia de…

-¡Haruka! – gritó Michiru observando las escenas – Haruka – gritó sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa de júbilo

La competencia se llevaría acabo en un circuito Europeo. No dijo nada y ese mismo día empacó para ir a presenciar cómo se coronaba campeona. Tomó el primer vuelo libre y con un poco de dificultad consiguió boletos para la carrera.

-Tuve suerte – reía sosteniendo su sombrero pues el viento se empeñaba en quitárselo

Suerte o un poco de talento para convencer a vendedores de dudosa reputación. Ahora debía encomendarse a los mejores dioses del engaño y esperar que los boletos falsos no fueran descubierto. En esos momentos se dio cuenta cuánto extrañaba a Kared… y por qué no decirlo… a Isaac. Seguramente ambos harían burla y bromas sin miramientos por su torpeza, su padre le ofrecería un viaje en helicóptero y la impresionaría con boletos en balcón… y si éste no existía él lo inventaría por el placer de hacerla delirar por él. Rió a más no poder llamando la atención de la gente que paseaba. Su mirada melancólica se fijó en el cielo y le quedó la vaga ilusión de pensar que él estaría en un mejor lugar…

-Vaya – sonó una voz varonil muy seductora – ¿La locura es de familia?

-¿La qué? – volteó Michiru molesta por su intromisión

-La locura señorita Kaioh – y la joven creyó morir de la impresión. Se quedó quieta mientras su rostro palidecía. Balbuceó un par de monosílabos – Es raro quieras verme competir – desvió la vista al cielo – después de lo que pasó – y el viento jugueteó con ese hermoso cabello rubio cenizo

-No esperaba verte – musitó aturdida por el encuentro – ¿Estás bien?

-¿Después que me abandonaste? – y su risa llevaba un dejo de sarcasmo hiriente y odio que le dolió mucho

Esquivó esos ojos azules profundos. Entre titubeos intentó decir algo pero nunca pensó en qué haría cuando la viera de nuevo. ¿Estaría bien si la abrazaba con euforia y entre besos le decía la amaba? ¿Y por qué no? A nadie pareció importarle cómo terminó esa pelea en el inframundo. Se mordió el labio en espera de lo que la rubia haría. Su mirada se clavó en el cielo mientras el viento seguía jugando con sus rubios cabellos. Y entonces apareció él…

-No – musitó Haruka sintiendo la energía que el joven generaba

-¿Está seguro mi Dios? – musitó observando con odio infernal a la jovencita y después a su amo pues no parecía muy contento de dejarla ir sin daño alguno

-¿Debo darte explicaciones?

Bajó la mirada sabiendo no debía retarla. Haruka se metió las manos a los bolsillos y echó a caminar. Michiru sólo se quedó allí observándola alejarse.

&%&&%&&%&

Estalló en carcajadas implorando por paz mientras Mitche seguía haciéndole cosquillas pues nunca le gustó nadie lo retara de esa manera tan descarada. Entre juegos y risas se quedó quieto observando sus bellos ojos y esa mirada un tanto distante y diferente. Se recostó en su lado de la cama observando esa noche hermosa que el cielo les brindaba. Amy buscó sus brazos para dormir cobijada en el amparo del amor.

-Mañana será un día largo – musitó quedándose dormida

-Es ya un día largo… son las cuatro de la mañana – rió animadamente – desde que vivimos juntos nunca dormimos

-Sí – y una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Pero el sueño no duró mucho. El despertador comenzó a chillar como loco desquiciando a Mitche. Se levantó para lanzarlo muy lejos, pero vivían en un remolque y el término "muy lejos" se reducía a unos cuantos metros. Amy estalló en carcajadas viéndolo enloquecer por nada. Se metió a bañarse.

-Necesitamos un mejor sistema de vida – decía a gritos intentando que su voz sonara más fuerte que el chillido del objeto

-¿Cambio de sistema? – salía de bañarse – Mas bien un nuevo despertador – reía observando que a pesar de haberlo desbaratado seguía haciendo ese ruido – deja ver – lo tomó de su manos para apagarlo – Este botón que dice off lo apaga, es una palabra maravillosa si se comprende, sabes

-¡No te burles! – se metió a bañar

Estaba un poco nerviosa. Se miró al espejo terminado de arreglarse cuando Mitche juguetonamente la abrazó por detrás mojándola. Lo llamó tonto y lo aventó lejos. Tomó su mochila y se despidió de él con un beso ya se verían en el trabajo y podrían seguir discutiendo sobre las maravillas del "off"

-¡Búrlate Mizuno!

&%&&%&&%&

Sus ojos azules juguetones habían vuelto a brillar como cuando Darien estaba con ella, tomó la mano de su amado y entre la arena caminaron juntos. Jugaban, reían, charlaban. No podía creer que hubiera otro mundo, ni en su mente cabía ya la posibilidad de otra realidad… Esa lejanía que se ve como una rara película de la que no se es partícipe en verdad. Pero estaba a unas horas para que el encanto terminara. Emitió un suspiro intentando traer a su mente esos recuerdos inolvidables en Francia. Frunció el ceño, se sentía mal por esconderles a sus amigas qué fue a hacer a ese hermoso país y sobretodo negar a Kared a ese punto.

-¿Cómo supiste lo de Amy?

Kared frunció el ceño. Nunca volvieron a mencionar a la jovencita después de ese último encuentro y esperó no volver a saber de ella o Haruka. Se encogió de hombros y cambió el tema. Serena negó con la cabeza mientras un dejo de tristeza se develaba en su rostro.

-¿Y cómo está Michiru?

-Bien – sonrió el chiquillo – se ha paseado por toda Europa y… Ayer regresó… ¡Te amo! – gritó a todo pulmón y a la chica le pareció estaba esquivando el tema otra vez

¡Es tarde! – gimió – no puede ser ya ni porque me levanté a las tres de la mañana

-Primer día y llegarás de nuevo tarde – reía a carcajadas el niño – vamos – la tomó de la mano para correr al auto

Durante el viaje pensó mucho en Haruka, Michiru y Amy. Ninguna de sus amigas quiso hablar de ellas, como si jamás hubieran existido en su vida. Entendía que Rei quería protegerla pero de Lita y Mina, sobretodo la última, esperaba más que el silencio. No importaba, pues ella estaba decidida a buscarla y hacer que volviera a la normalidad… O por lo menos volvieran a ser amigas. Apretó fuertemente la mano de Kared y con la mirada imploró por su ayuda

-No deberías seguir pensando en ello – por fin habló – es difícil de explicar pero corres un gran peligro corazón y es preferible estés lejos de… Bueno hasta de mí…

-No es cierto – musitó enfadada – te amo y sé me amas, así que nunca me harás daño

Ese es el problema – rió con gran ánimo – entre más nos amamos más daño nos podemos hacer ¿lo sabías? – ella contestó moviendo la cabeza en negativa – es que la vida es muy compleja y los seres humanos aún más ¡Llegamos! – disminuía la velocidad

-Gracias por traerme Kared

&%&&%&&%&

La primera clase concluía y ella seguía con los pensamientos divagados. Pensaba en ella, en ese raro encuentro y saberla con vida ¿ahora qué se supone haría? Había pasado noches enteras sin dormir preguntándose cuál opción era la idónea pero lo cierto es que hacía mucho tiempo esa tonta guerra había sido escrita. Así eran las batallas debía haber un vencedor y un vencido. Guardó sus libros y con parsimonia caminó a la salida.

-¡Haruka! – gritaban las chiquillas emocionadas del primer año

Y Michiru corrió a la ventana para observarla. Salía de una clase, la acompañaban dos chicos muy de cerca al igual que un séquito de admiradoras. Sintió que el corazón se le desbordaba. Se quedó quieta y su mirada se clavó sobre los dos jóvenes que la custodiaban. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que uno de ellos era el mismo que quiso atacarla en Europa. Y entonces sucedió. Él la miró. No podía esconder esa energía negativa tan poderosa que lo acompañaba. La joven se dio media vuelta para ir a su siguiente clase al parecer el destino no le dejaría más salidas. Emitió un suspiro deseando morir.

-¡Michiru! – escuchó el potente grito de la princesa – Michiru – ahora estaba aferrada a ella llorando como toda una magdalena

-Serena… ¿Cómo estás?

-Preocupada por ti… y Haruka… y ¡Amy! ¿La has visto? – la joven negó con un gesto – iré en la tarde a preguntar por su hermano, tal vez ella…

-No deberías – le interrumpió con cierto enfado – puede pasarte algo y entonces

-¡Qué importa! – gritó con euforia – ella es mi amiga y es algo que tú nunca entenderás… ¡Ni nadie!

-Serena… Serena – pero ella ya se había marchado – qué necia es

Y lo peor era pensar que tenía que advertirle sobre Haruka. Ya la buscaría en la siguiente hora así le daría tiempo de calmarse y a ella de pensar en cómo explicárselo.

-¡Bienvenidos! – saludaba contento el nuevo profesor

Otra clase menos. Estaba por ir a buscar a la niña cuando se fijó que ella la esperaba. Parecía un tanto contrariada y hasta preocupada. Con un ademán la invitó a que la siguiera, había demasiada gente en el pasillo para poder platicar.

-Vi a Haruka – comenzó la rubia

-Sí, también la vi

-¿Qué sucedió entre ustedes?

-Es complicado – sonrió con tristeza – hay profecías que deben cumplir Serena… Tú serás reina de Tokio de Cristal y… Nosotras… No importa – sonrió con alegría – es sólo que debes cuidarte mucho porque puede pasarte algo malo y ninguna de tus amigas se lo perdonaría ¿Me prometes tener más cuidado con lo que haces?

-Quiero ayudar

-¿Has escuchado que ayuda mucho el que no estorba?

-Quiero que todo vuelva a la normalidad

-Imposible – musitó con un dejo de melancolía – la guerra de los dioses ha comenzado y ahora más que nunca necesitamos de ti, Sailor Moon

&%&&%&&%&

Sabía que su madre, Clarissa Mizuno, lo recogería tarde como siempre ocurría. Casi no podía creer cuánto había crecido en esos meses. Henok había quedado marcado para toda su vida, su pierna derecha quedó atrofiada y ahora caminaba de forma cómica, tenía en el rostro una pequeña cicatriz que esperaba con el tiempo se perdiera. Sonrió pero el niño le dedicó una mueca de desprecio.

-Lamento no haberte visitado antes

-¡Hodible! – gimió la criatura – dijiste me vedias siempe

-Es que – se mordió el labio sin saber qué responder – he tenido trabajo y…

-¿Mamá te odia?

-No – se apresuró a contestar – mira te traje un obsequio – sacó de su mochila un pequeño libro de cuentos

-No leer yo – frunció la nariz más molesto

-Pronto aprenderás y te gustará mucho

Cómo le explicaba que sus decisiones un tanto erradas los separaron. No había manera que su madre la perdonara o dejara se acercara a ellos. Después de la batalla fue al hospital, allí se encontró a Lita que de no ser porque Darien la retenía se hubiera dejado ir sobre ella.

-Lo tengo bien merecido – susurró a su hermano – pero a veces se aprenden más de los errores – y sus ojos destellaron un siniestro brillo azul

-¿Ángel malo?

-No, solo es él… Y yo solo soy yo

Jamás su madre la perdonaría a gritos le ordenó esa tarde desapareciera de sus vidas y Lita amenazó con olvidar el poco cariño que le quedaba si intentaba si quiera verlos de lejos.

-Quiero regreses… Quiero estar contigo – se abrazó a Amy un tanto desesperado

-Muy pronto Henok, muy pronto

&%&&%&&%&

Sami observaba con tanta atención a Lindsay que ni siquiera se daba cuenta era la burla de sus amigos. Era la niña más hermosa que hubiera visto. Pero aparte de su belleza tenía algo especial, una magia extraordinaria imposible de descifrar. Se sonrojó cuando ella volteó a verlo y entre las páginas de un libro escondió su rostro

-¡De que se ríen! – gritó furioso a sus compañeros

-Es muy linda la novia de Kared… Se llevan bien porque ella también es retrazada… Aunque a mí no me importaría – se burlaban con la crueldad que sólo los adolescentes conocen

-Mi hermano iba con esa niña, dice que es muy tonta pero que tiene un carácter de los mil demonios

Y todos se quedaron embelezados mirándola. Sami volvió a emitir un suspiro recordando que Kared le ofreció presentársela ¿Qué le diría? ¿Y si lo encontraba tonto o sin chiste? Cómo podía ocurrir algo así, él era capitán del equipo de fútbol, el mejor de su clase, tocaba el piano, le gustaba la escultura, y sin duda era guapo

-¡Sami! – gritó Serena a su oído

-¡Tonta! Me despeinaste con tu griterío y espero – se sacudió la oreja – no me hallas tronado el tímpano

-Tengo rato llamándote y pareces un bobo aquí observando a…

-¡A nadie! – gritó aterrorizado

-¡Lindsay! – gritó con euforia corriendo hacia ella por suerte los reflejos del niño eran excelentes y con fuerza la sujetó impidiéndole la titánica misión

-A casa – musitó arrastrándola con gran rapidez para evitar lo dejara en vergüenza como siempre ocurría

Llegaron peleando. Su madre les pidió paran pero la niña se sentía humillada al haber sido tratada como un trapo y el niño se sentía hastiado de tener una hermana como ella. Seguían discutiendo cuando tocaron a la puerta

-¡Ya basta! – gritó la mujer al pasar cerca de ellos

-¿Señora Tsukino?

-¿Si? – la mujer se quedó aterrada al observar al hombre entre titubeos y con mucho nerviosismo tomó el sobre.

-¿Qué pasa mamá?

-Nada Serena

¿Nada era que estuviera tan inquieta? Quiso seguirla pero la mujer se metió al baño con todo y carta. También su hermano parecía algo contrariado con tal reacción. Esperaron por ella pero no parecía querer salir de allí.

-Chicos – llegaba su padre

-Mamá se encerró en el baño – musitó enfadado

-¿Ikuko? – llamó el hombre un tanto temeroso

-¡No es posible! – gritó la mujer saliendo al encuentro de su esposo

-¿Reprobaste de nuevo Serena tonta?

-¡No! Bueno sí, pero de eso ya lo sabían… ¿no reprobaste tú Sami?

-¡Crees que soy como tú de flojo!

-¡No es posible! – gritó esta vez el señor Tsukino para desmayarse

-¡Papá!

-Tenemos – entreabrió los ojos observando a su hijita querida – tenemos que hablar Serena

No era una historia fácil de explicar y en verdad sonaba demasiado disparatada para ser tomada como verdadera. Su madre pertenecía a la descendencia de la familia imperial. Y aunque su parentesco era un tanto lejano no dejaba de estar vinculados a ellos. Cuando Ikuko era joven las normas para la sucesión al trono habían entrado en controversia y cambiado de forma radical. Sobretodo cuando al emperador se le presentó el dilema de no tener un heredero varón.

-Como sabes Serena es el primogénito de la dinastía quien se convierte en heredero

-Bien – parecía no comprender nada

-Pues en vista que no tenía hijos hombres se cambió la norma y se permitía al primogénito (sin importar el sexo) convertirse en el siguiente emperador… Y entonces…

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver? – chilló la niña que de política nada entendía o sabía

-Hace un mes la familia real tuvo un accidente y varios miembros murieron… Entre ellos la única sucesora al trono…

-¿La conocías mamá? – intuyó de manera errónea que eso puso tan mal a su madre

-No es eso preciosa – se apresuró su padre a intervenir en la conversación – es que no hay un sucesor y después de una larga deliberación y búsqueda han designado al nuevo heredero del fallecido emperador…

-¿Y quién es?

La mirada que sus padres le calvaron no parecía presagiar nada bueno. Sami se quedó boquiabierto y Serena lo miró con cierto terror.


	33. Reencuentros Cristal Tierra

"_Historias que con el lento paso del tiempo se convierten en leyendas."_

**33. Reencuentros… Cristal Tierra**

Se sentó frente al lienzo imaginando y dibujando con el pensamiento esos bellos paisajes de las calles europeas pero entonces vino a ella esas terribles premoniciones y el devastado mundo que quedaría de la guerra y prefirió olvidarlo. Siempre creyó que el destino influía en sus vidas pero si ella se adelantaba a ese momento, aunque fuera por un segundo, tendría la oportunidad de vencer. Su mirada se clavó en el piso hasta que una voz dulce y melancólica la sacó del ensueño

-Me parece que perdiste algo más que a Haruka

-Sí – rió con cierto agrado – Me extraña vengas a saludarme a la universidad

-He estado buscando el momento propicio para hablar contigo – su mirada melancólica se quedó fija en uno de los cuadros de la joven – es una lástima lo abandonaras, en fin – exhalo un fuerte suspiro la dama del tiempo

-¿Te preocupa lo que haré ahora que soy Dios? Sabes no necesito un plan muy elaborado para destruirlos así que deja de pensar planeo algo, eres muy paranoica

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – se quedó perpleja Setsuna sin poder dar cabida a lo que escuchaba – ¿Cómo sabes que recuperé la memoria?

-No del todo regresó tu memoria – sonrió con placer – el perder los cristales de nuevo no nos ha dejado muy bien paradas como Dioses – destelló una mueca de burla – qué ineptitud… Pero sin duda eso alargará un poco ese momento

-Sí – bajó la mirada – ese momento… por desgracia no sé a qué te refieres exactamente

-No me interesa lo que ocurra en el universo o mi destino… Soy libre y eso es lo único que quiero te quede claro

-Como quieras – se retiró de la habitación.

Cerraba los ojos y lo vivía de nuevo. Hasta su cuerpo parecía reaccionar a ese recuerdo como si fuera real. Pero lo fue. Descendía al Palacio de Dios mientras la tumba se abría liberando sus terribles secretos. Entre gritos y gemidos de los condenados observó la mirada de su antigua compañera. Era hora de ascender al trono de Dios pero tal parecía Haruka hacía mucho dominaba el poder divino y sin mucho problema logró que los guardianes despertaran a su llamado. Michiru estaba dispuesta a detenerla a toda costa. Sólo que la batalla se alargó más de lo esperado

-¡Espada! – gritó Haruka llamando a su arma fatal

Y entre murmullos secos los condenados salieron de sus escondites para observar al nuevo Dios que se impondría. Aquellos gritos hicieron perder a Michiru la concentración y un destello cegador de luz nubló toda realidad de aquel duelo. Abrió los ojos, flotaba entre un mar de almas y aguas cristalinas que la llevaban a lo más profundo del inframundo. Sentía la tranquilad, respiraba la calma y el sosiego del eterno paraíso. Pero los gritos de Haruka la despertaron del letargo y en un instante regresó a esa tumba donde ella yacía en brazos de es corpulento hombre moreno. En el palacio se había activado su sistema de seguridad y ahora la tumba se sellaría de nuevo encerrando a quien estuviera revelando sus secretos. Los cristales se separaron y entre gritos, luces y sangre se desvanecieron

-Fue un mal día es todo – musitó en la puerta Lindsay

-¿El qué?

-Nada – sonrió con dulzura – nada

***

Un tremendo grito de Mina la despertó del ensueño. Odiaba tanto estudiar que ahora se quedaba dormida casi al instante que escuchaba la palabra. Se frotó los ojos encontrando frente a su rostro ese periódico amarillista que tanto odiaba su padre. En primera plana se hallaba su foto, se la habían tomado ayer cuando salía de la universidad y como encabezado principal se leía: "La nueva heredera al trono: Serena Tsukino"

-Ah – se rió alegremente

Ya había pasado una semana desde que ella se enteró y como no sucedió nada más perdió total interés en ello. Tanto como para olvidar mencionarlo a su amigas. Ahora las tres la miraban con sorpresa y esperaban ansiosas una explicación

-No lo sé – se encogió de hombros la chiquilla – parece que mi madre está emparentada con la familia real y al no haber herederos yo sigo en el linaje ¡Qué sé yo! A Kared le dio mucha risa y dijo que podía ser una broma

-¡Él sí lo sabía y nosotros no! – se encolerizó como nunca Rei

-Pues – titubeó y jugueteando con sus deditos continuó – Lo siento, creo lo olvidé… No me interesó mucho y creí sería una broma

-¡Eres la nueva princesa de Japón!

-Sí y tengo la impresión que ese gato pinto tonto tiene algo que ver – farfulló Luna molesta. Acaba de llegar y tal parecía había acudido a casa de Lita por la misma cuestión – es extraño que siendo tan lejanamente emparentada y aún tus padres vivos seas tú quien debas seguir al trono

-Yo qué sé – volvió a chillar – Mira dijeron algo así como que mi madre era muy anciana (eso me dio mucha risa) así que no entiendo qué puede haber de especial… Y si Orión metió sus narices en esto más vale las saque porque no sé si alguna se ha dado cuenta ¡Soy ya princesa! Y si nadie más me reconoce no importa

-¿Ah no? – preguntó Mina un tanto extrañada – creo me perdí de algo, para variar, así que si nos explicaras Serenita ¡Cómo es que no importa quién te tome enserio!

-Pues es sencillo – frunció la nariz y abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo pero terminó riendo como desquiciada – es complicado – tomó un poco de aire y lo soltó tan rápido que parecía lo había memorizado – el poder es más allá de un título es aquel que puede ejercer autoridad o dominio, ustedes saben que la familia Sinclair es una de las más antiguas familias de Europa, así que ellos son muy poderosos, tienen mucho dinero y cosas así

-¿Te apellidas Sinclair? – bramó Rei sabiendo a dónde se dirigía aquella absurda charla

-No, pero me casaré con Kared y dadas las circunstancias sobra decir quién es ahora el poderoso señor Sinclair

-¡Kared ni siquiera es mayor de edad! – chistó la morena por tercera ocasión

-Y qué no será así eternamente y en cuanto él pueda reclamar su herencia nos casaremos

-¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?

-Lo olvidé – volvió a reír como loca – Pero ya lo sabes Lunita – se carcajeaba y se sonrojaba pensando en ello

Para Rei sonaba un tanto patéticas sus ideas, cómo podía dar por hecho que al casarse con Kared tendría consigo el famoso poder que necesitaba para gobernar Tokio. Aunque si lo pensaba mejor qué otra forma esperaban se hiciera realidad el futuro… ¿Y Rini? Se suponía, Darien y ella se casarían. Alzó las manos y las dejó caer pesadamente sobre sus lados sin comprender cómo a Serena no le interesaba nada en esos días.

***

Lindsay se había portado muy extraño desde su regreso a Japón. Parecía un poco más resuelta y otro tanto más ambiciosa y hasta con cierto toque de maldad difícil de interpretar. Lo único seguro era esa radiante belleza y la magia que desataba pasiones en otros. La niña asistía al colegio por órdenes de Melissa y para sobresalto de Michiru no pareció resistirse mucho a tal castigo. Estaba preocupada por ella, temía que en esos meses que la dejó sola algo malo le hubiera ocurrido, así que esa tarde acordaron verse

-¡Lindsay! – gritó viendo cómo la niña tenía tendido en el suelo a un chico de mayor tamaño y peso que ella – Deja de pegarle

-¡Discúlpate! – gritaba furiosa mientras Michiru hacía imposibles por separarlos

-¡Lo siento! – gritaba el chiquillo llorando a mares

-Estúpido

-Qué te sucede

-Nada – se liberó de su mano – No tengo tiempo para estupideces – y al ver ese rostro que se encendía comprendió lo mal que se estaba portando con la muchacha. Sacudió la cabeza y le dedicó esa muequita de arrepentimiento que tanto enamoraba a Michiru – lo siento, tuve un mal día

-¿Por qué peleabas?

-Nada importante – hizo un gesto de desdén – vayamos al café… Tengo tanta tarea… Y bien ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

-Estoy bien – rió animadamente

Tomaron un café y un par de pastelillos. Lindsay estaba un tanto desanimada, después de los sucesos del verano ya no quedaba mucho para ella. Creía fielmente que lo peor que podía existir en ese mudo era perder algo… como las ilusiones. No era lo mismo cuando toda tu vida era gris y triste a cuando tenías un sueño y éste se desplomaba ante tus ojos. Pero la plática nunca llegó a nada para suerte de la niña.

-Te veo mañana entonces – sonrió la joven tomándola de la mano – ¿Irás verdad?

-Sí claro – de nuevo ese gesto de desdén y menosprecios como si Michiru la molestara de sobremanera

Llegó directa a costarse, era tarde y ella perdió mucho tiempo buscando información para su tarea. Se tendió en todo lo largo de la cama y con la vista fija en el techo pensó en esa fatal noche, en la guerra de sucesión. Debía hacer más caso a Melissa y dejar de ser tan curiosa, ahora su vida perdió sentido por meterse donde nadie la llamaba. Cerró los ojos quedándose dormida.

***

Melissa y Kio se quedaron paralizados por la sorpresa. Si bien sabían que Haruka Tenoh había vuelto a Japón no esperaban verla llegar y menos con todo su séquito de ángeles, o eso parecían eran. Al lado de la flamante limosina se posaron dos poderosos jovencitos uno moreno y otro rubio. El chofer abrió la puerta y del auto descendió Haruka Tenoh seguida muy de cerca por ese muchacho moreno de bellas facciones. Parecía un verdadero ángel. Sus ojos marrones inspeccionaban a los presentes.

-Buenas noches – sonrió Haruka con cierto tono ufano que molestó mucho a Melissa

-Qué quieres – musitó Kio un tanto aterrado

-Nada – sonrió mostrando sus hermosos dientes blancos – ¿Es un antro privado o qué? – dijo al ver que el chiquillo no se movía del sitio

-No pero me reservo el derecho de dejarte pasar – se envalentonaba solo porque hasta entonces su jefa seguía con la mirada fija en el joven que acompañaba a la rubia

-Como sea – rió alegremente – allá tú… Yo siempre fui su mejor cliente pero no creo dure mucho esta mugre de sitio, no sin Mizuno – y entre carcajadas regresó al auto

-¡Y eso qué significa! – chillaba Kio rascándose la cabeza

Ya en la limosina se sirvió otra copa de vino para recostarse en las piernas de Joan. Su mirada se quedó fija en el techo sintiendo el leve movimiento del vehículo. Oyó carraspear a Amy como si intentara recordarle seguía allí y le incomodaba su melosidad con la joven

-No me dejó entrar – rió animadamente – ¿Te gustaba mucho tu trabajo?

-Sí – se apenó un poco Amy observando las ágiles manos de Joan

-Bien pues no creo que tenga inconveniente en algo de competencia sana – cerró los ojos meditando estas palabras – pero supongo más que querer Insomnia quieres un poco de diversión

-Algo así

-A mí no me importa sabes, si quieres…

Y entre listones de agua se desvaneció la jovencita. La rubia volvió a reír con cierto ánimo mientras sus pensamientos seguían fijos en un buen nombre para su nuevo antro… Podría ponerle Haruka's Bar o Michiru… y este nombre le hizo sentirse un tanto perdida y triste, como si algo en su alma hubiera sido robado. Negó con la cabeza, no tenía tiempo para pensar en ella.

***

Insomnio quedó sumido en una densa niebla. Las personas gritaban y aturdidas por la infernal máquina del sótano empezaron a caer sin mucha vitalidad en ellas. Kio desesperado intentó detener el desenlace final de la máquina pues estaba vuelta loca con la enorme cantidad de energía que recogía de la superficie. Entre gritos el chico pidió refuerzos y para cuando subió se dio cuenta que estaba solo y perdido.

-Es interesante ver cómo intentas apoderarte de mi invento – musitó Sailor Mercury

-No es tuyo – sonaba tan poco convencido – lo diseñaste para Kaioh & Sinclair Corp. No te pertenece

-¿Ah no? – y era una suerte no pudiera verla porque ante esa mirada fulminante hubiera muerto del susto

-¡Saeta llameante de Marte! – gritó la poderosa sailor Marts

-Vaya – chilló Mercury molesta por la intromisión – te has salido con la tuya – bramó, el jovencito se dio a la fuga en la pequeña confusión

-¡Somos las Sailor Scouts!

-¡Y un gato! – chilló la graciosa voz de Artemis

-Que luchan por el amor y la justicia… Somos:

-Chicas – rió sintiendo pena ajena – si no lo recuerdan las conozco

-¡No te advertimos que te esfumaras de nuestras vistas! – gritó la poderosa Sailor Júpiter – es hora que pagues por tu traición

-¡Burbujas de mercurio!

-¿Te escaparás? ¡Qué cobarde! – musitó la traviesa vocecita de Hotaru y Mercury interrumpió su contraataque

-No escaparé – y agitó la mano para que la niebla se desvaneciera

-¡Prepárate! – gritó la Sailor del fuego

Pero lo cierto es que solamente fanfarroneaban y hablan por hablar, Marts no pretendía derrotarla de verdad y con respecto a Júpiter temía tanto hacerle daño que prefirió observar qué haría su nueva líder. Ahora ambas solamente se miraban la una a la otra.

-¡Tumba…!

-¡No! – se interpuso la joven con el trajecito de marinerito rojo

-Creemos Amy que estás bajo un hechizo – comenzó a decir Júpiter algo contrariada – y si nos dejas podemos ayudarte

-¡Ilusas! Esto es lo que he sido siempre… ¡Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio!

***

Jugueteó entre sus dedos deformes el cristal negro. Éste comenzó a emitir extraños destellos y se elevó en su garra señalando una parte exacta del mundo. El Ángel sonrió con cierto dejo de maldad. Era una suerte que el ángel de Dios estuviera entretenido con Kio y no pudiera tener mucha oportunidad de entrometerse. Extendió las alas iniciando el vuelo. Se posó arriba de unos edificios

-¡Cristal Negro! – y éste resplandeció como nunca lo había hecho

De las entrañas de la tierra comenzaron a surgir diferentes haces de luces que se propagaron por el espacio. Entre aquel mar de niebla y destellos apareció uno de los primeros cristales. Emitió un pequeño chillido y comenzó a girar frente a los codiciosos ojos del Ángel Negro. Se infló como si fuera a explotar y tomó un color negro opaco. La criatura extendió la mano para tomarlo pero no contó con que alguien más se lo arrebataría.

-¡Qué!

Su mirada se quedó fija en ese peludo animal que tenía su cristal en el hocico. Miró extrañado la altura desde donde salto y sin comprender mucho cómo un ser ordinario tenía poderes se lanzó contra él

-¡Espada terrestre! – gritó Tuxedo Max

-¡Qué demonios!

-Mejor vete – musitó el joven – este cristal me pertenece… Yo soy el Príncipe Endimio – y su traje cambió por esa armadura y capa que se ondeaba con el viento

-Yo no contaría con quedármelo – musitó una voz seductora

-¡Más metiches! – chilló la criatura un tanto fastidiada

-¿Y qué esperabas? – renegó la figura que salía de las sombras

-¡Soy una sailor Scout! ¡Que lucha por el amor y la justicia! Soy Sailor Moon y te castigaré en el… ¡Haruka! – gritó emocionada y tan contenta que casi había olvidado qué la tenía allí

-No te confíes Serena, ella genera una energía maligna muy poderosa

-Bien pues yo lo remediaré… Ya es hora que vuelvas a ser tú – y a su grito de batalla giró en el aire su cetro lunar

-¡El cristal de plata! – masculló contento el Ángel – vaya esto será interesante ¡Cristal Negro! ¡Resplandece!

-¡Dulce Luz de las Sailor Scouts!

Pero el poderoso Cristal negro se había cargado ya con las energías del pequeño cristal y consiguió hacer rebotar sobre la scout su destello. Sailor Moon un tanto aterrada tomó su cetro para repetir la operación pero esta vez cambió de idea un poco antes y el disparo pasó rozando la cabeza de Haruka. Entre risas la rubia la felicitó por tal demostración de ineptitud

-¡No te lo permitiremos! – gritó Luna enfadada – prepárate a recibir nuestra furia gatuna – sin embargo su furia se esfumó al contemplar al bello gato que provocó su "incidente" con Artemis

-Ahora Tuxedo – musitó Orión

-¡Espada terrestre, furia Tierra! – y al grito la tierra se partió. De su interior se expulsó una fuerte energía que sacudió tanto al Ángel como a Haruka

Tal parecía que aquel poder tonto no le hizo gracia a la rubia como sucedió con el de Sailor Moon. Con furia se dejó ir para golpearlo y el diestro Tuxedo apenas pudo esquivarla. Entre golpes y destellos de luces provocadas por los movimientos del príncipe intentó Orión darle un poco de ventaja. Luna daba de saltitos buscando que el odioso gato le diera el cristal y finalmente nadie tenía una remota idea de lo que allí sucedía pues parecía cada cual estar en su propia batalla

-¡Basta! – gimió el Ángel quitándose de un golpe a la insisten princesa

-¡No te lo permitiremos! – gritó Sailor Marts

-Ya veo por qué no te importó mucho Kio o Insomnio – renegó Mercury – esto terminará ahora – ¡Sailor Mercury! Ángel sagrado de Mercurio

-No otra vez – chilló el gato tirado en el suelo y sujetado por Luna

Y el traje de la muchacha comenzó a cambiar. Pequeños destellos comenzaron a formar listones más largos. Cerró los ojos mientras la luz ascendía hasta su tiara. Los colores azules se volvieron cristalinos y finalmente sus ojos se abrieron en el mismo instante que desplegaba dos maravillosas alas blancas. Dos segundos después estas mismas se tiñeron de negro intenso. Y como toque final esa hermosa estrella color azul celeste en su pecho

-¡El poder corrompe! – gritó el Ángel Negro – y ese cristal te está llevando al mal

-Preocúpate de tus propios asuntos

-Vaya así que solo jugaba con nosotros – musitó Júpiter un tanto molesta – simplemente somos un asco

-¡Lo serás tú! – gimió la dama del fuego

-¡Amy! – gritó Sailor Moon – por favor Amy escúchame… podemos solucionar muestras diferencias y…

-¡Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio!

-Grito mortal

Hacía mucho que Haruka hubiera hecho algo para terminar aquella bufonada pero de verdad le divertía mucho. Entre más dejaba el tiempo pasar nuevos actores se agregaban a la escena. Ahora estaba sailor Saturn y sailor Plut y esperaba de un momento a otro pudiera ver el resplandor de su contra parte… No, eso era demasiado pedir, ella no acudiría por una insignificancia. Con la mirada buscó el cristal, estaba en manos de Tuxedo. Cerró los ojos y movió los dedos llamándolo.

-Qué – soltó el pequeño octágono el joven sintiendo el calor le traspasaba la piel

El pequeño objeto se elevó por los cielos para perderse entre la bruma que acaba de posarse sobre ellos gracias al poder de Mercury.

-Regresa a mí – musitó con el cristal en mano

***

Entre abrió los ojos sintiendo el roce de otra respiración en esa cama. Volteó lentamente encontrando a su hermana dormida a su lado. Se quedó observándola y ella sonrió. Intentaba fingirse dormida. Intentó hacer lo mismo pero antes que cerrara los ojos Natalie le hizo una seña para llamar su atención

-Siento estés tan sola

-¿De verdad? – contestó a señas Lindsay

-Nos queríamos mucho ¿lo recuerdas? – tomó sus manos – yo fui quien te enseñó a hablar y caminar… Tú y yo fundamos Lindsaypolis y pasamos muchos momentos hermosos

-Gracias entonces

-No te lo digo para que me agradezcas boba… lamento mucho nos alejáramos y nos convirtiéramos en enemigos pero tenemos un destino que cumplir…

-¿Un destino? ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-¿No te lo imaginas?

La niña negó con la cabeza. Pero tal parecía Natalie no se lo diría. Cerró los ojos entonces para soñar con esos viejos recuerdos que creyó totalmente perdidos. Esos momentos mágicos en que no estuvo tan sola ni tan perdida en ese mundo silencioso. Una lágrima escapó y una caricia recorrió su bello rostro.

-No sabes lo sola que me siento – musitó aún con los ojos cerrados y entre sueños – Dime por qué… Quisiera volar lejos a un lugar donde nada importe y si yo escucho o soy inteligente no interese

Sintió otra suave caricia que la reconfortó. Abrió lentamente los ojos dándose cuenta solamente se trató de un sueño. Faltaba media hora para el colegio y ella se quedó dormida. Con paso lento y cansado se fue al baño. Se miró al espejo observando la sangre seca en su rostro y parte de su camisa.

-Ya me voy – dijo a nadie en especial pues la casa estaba vacía

-Espera – descendía su hermana a toda prisa – espera – gritaba a sabiendas no escuchaba – te tengo – la sujetó con furia del uniforme

-¿Qué?

-Nada – reía como tonta – lleva dinero, mira con esto puedes comprarte un rico almuerzo y…

-Sí gracias – se dio media vuelta

Natalie nunca estuvo tan extraña. Tal vez Melissa tenía razón y el amor cambiaba a las personas, cambió a Haruka, a Michiru, a Kared… Frunció el ceño deseando sacarse del corazón el amor que sentía por la violinista.

***

Sus ojos verdes la veían con furia. Era la primera vez que su sonrisa la enojaba tanto. Apretó con fuerza los puños y siguió de largo como si nunca hubiera escuchado ese comentario tan doliente de la rubia. Haruka frunció el ceño mientras sus dos guardaespaldas se quedaban a la expectativa. Ansiaban con ahínco tener libertad para atacar a la joven Diosa pero su propio Dios no parecía tener gran ánimo por ello.

-Siempre es lo mismo – musitó Haruka echándose la mochila al hombro – vamonos a casa

-Sí – abrió la puerta del auto

Sus recuerdos se volvieron turbios y confusos. Era como estar perdida en el limbo o un sueño extraño. Pero así debía sentirse cuando el amor de nuestras vidas decide traicionarnos o peor aún… olvidarnos. Cerró los ojos intentando que ese sin fin de recuerdos tuviera un orden. Si alguna vez tomó decisiones peligrosas solamente fue por salvarla, por el inmenso amor que le profesaba a su ángel de ensueño pero ella prefirió salvar a nadie en esa guerra sin cuartel. La abandonó

-No me molesten – dijo al llegar a su casa

Se encerró en el despacho de su padre y allí permaneció largo rato. Casi a diario la buscaba con la desazón de un corazón marchito, anhelaba verla sonreír y hasta esas miradas de reproche y preocupación que disimuladamente le dirigía. Había un intenso dolor en su alma como si un pedazo de ella hubiera sido cruelmente arrebatado y la herida sangrara todavía.

-Dios – musitó el alto hombre moreno en la puerta

-¡Qué quieres! – gritó encolerizada viendo cómo siempre saltaban sus órdenes

-Dios necesitamos tu poder para ir por el cristal negro

-Nadie irá por nada – musitó mientras se hundía en su tristeza – déjame en paz

-Pero Dios

-¡Vete! – gritó furiosa

¿No lo entendían? Negó con la cabeza contestándose. Se encaminó a su habitación. Joan dormía plácidamente, se recostó muy cerca de ella escuchando ese corazón humano latiendo con furia y revuelo. Se quedó quieta esperando por esa caricia que nunca llegó pero en su lugar hubo una pregunta

-¿La amas?

-¿A quién?

-A Michiru… ¿La extrañas verdad?

-No puedo recordar muchas cosas sabes… es como estar en el limbo – cerró los ojos sintiendo que la sensación de melancolía se desvanecía de su ser

-Bueno el príncipe ha dicho que sucedería… Por un tiempo estarías confundida y después… Cuando los cristales regresen a ti volverías a sentirte bien…

-Sí, el príncipe – musitó entre sueños

Despertó cerca de la seis de la tarde. Se escabulló entre los pasillos de la lujosa mansión y estaba por salir de la casa cuando vio a Amy. Corrió a la puerta para abrirle y así poder platicar fuera de la vigilancia de sus ángeles guardianes.

-Me ponen nerviosa – reía inquieta Amy

-A mí también – le acompañó en su risa – Me siento tan extraña… Como si algo me faltara pero no encuentro qué es… ¿Has sentido algo parecido Amy?

-Sí, creo – se sonrojó notablemente – es cuando pierdes a un ser querido…

-¿Ha muerto alguien quien amaba?

-No siempre es así, a veces solamente se van… Se van… Quizá debería investigar un poco más sobre tu divinidad

-Sí, supongo – suspiró sintiendo el anhelo de volar lejos

***

Rei reía escuchando ese bello poema que Natalie le escribió. Se quedó quieta cuando ella le besó en la mejilla. Cerró los ojos saboreando el amor para después quedar frente a la inquieta mirada de la jovencita. Soltó una gran risotada, tan nerviosa que hasta Natalie lo notó.

-Bien pues nos veremos entonces mañana – decía con sus mejillas aún coloreadas de carmín

-Sí, está bien – acarició su rostro dulce – debo ver a mi hermanita – le musitó al oído – pobrecita, se ve tan triste últimamente

-Eres muy dulce sabes

-¿Lo crees? Gracias – sonrió mostrando sus finos dientes

Se separaron por fin. Natalie aún saboreaba ese romance perfecto y canturreando una vieja canción se encaminó al restaurante. Un poco antes de llegar al lugar se fijó nadie la viniera siguiendo, temía mucho que Mina en sus delirios de grandeza y en pro del amor descubriera más que infidelidades y entonces todo se vendría abajo.

-Buenas tardes – se llevó los lentes a la cabeza

-¿Y Lindsay? – le interrogó el rudo y alto hombre

-No sé – sonrió hipnotizándolo

No tuvo que esperar mucho. El hombre alto y moreno acaba de llegar. Su presencia era imponente, tenía ese encanto especial que solamente tienen las criaturas divinas. Sus ojos marrones recorrieron el pequeño sitio y Natalie fingió no interesarse en él. Ocupó la mesa del rincón hasta aguardar por ella.

-Vaya – llegaba Melissa – puntual como siempre – le sonrió al caballero – y tan elegante

-Señora Sinclair

-Bien parece que te has encargado muy bien de los pequeños huecos dejado por nuestro querido Isaac

-Sí señora pero temo mucho que la presencia de Michiru es un tanto molesta para nuestra misión…

-Bien, entiendo ¿Y como qué planeas exactamente?

-Eso espero yo usted lo resuelva – sonrió mostrando sus hermosos dientes blancos – señora debería persuadir a su hija de tener un par de ángeles con ella siempre, tal vez así cuando ambos dioses se encuentren pueda…

-No – interrumpió ella – Michiru no quiere el trono y eso me lo ha dejado en claro… Ya te dije la única forma de obligarla a hacer algo más que mirar es por medio de Haruka

-Señora – volvió a reír – nuestro bello Dios del viento únicamente piensa en cómo matar el tiempo…

-¡No voy a permitir que Isaac gane! – vociferó molesta – está bien – decía moviendo la cabeza de forma afirmativa

Melissa salió del restaurante muy perturbada. Natalie no había alcanzado a escuchar todo pues estaba un tanto lejos y cuando la mujer bajó la voz al darse cuenta que llamaba la atención de todos, ella perdió la conversación. Emitió un suspiro. Sintió una mano encima de su hombro y después ese susurro tenebroso que le dijo

-No deberías estar cerca

Notas finales:

Mas misterios? Ok ok la idea de cómo logró Serena convertirse en Neo Reina no es exactamente muy soprendente, pro denme algo de credito, investigué los linajes y el cómo se manejaba la casa real del Japón ;) Comentarios, dudas, sugerecnias o lo que sea con sólo un review o más Hasta la proxima


	34. Aylat Hotch

"_Historias que con el lento paso del tiempo se convierten en leyendas."_

**34. Aylat Hotch**

Historias y leyendas de pasiones. Sanguinarios relatos que pretenden explicar la historia de unos cuantos y al final a nadie importa, mismos relatos, uno de tantos en que se ha perdido la verdad original, ese instante en que las leyendas se impregnaron de pasiones… de amores. Y esos sucesores, los herederos de esas leyendas hoy se contemplaban como completos desconocidos. Por un lado esos ojos azules impregnados por la furia y arrebato, debatiéndose entre el todo y la nada. Por otro lado esa mirada melancólica, ojos verdes de ángel. Fue la rubia quien rompió con aquel hechizo, sonrió para terminar diciendo uno más de sus comentarios hirientes y ella se marchó.

-¡Te odio! – refunfuñaba Michiru ya lejos de la joven guerrera del viento

Silencio. Eterno secreto amparado en lo profundo del Palacio de Dios. Allí escrito en esos muros de oro la verdad de ésta leyenda. Dos Dioses, dos poderosas almas que albergaban antagonismos, el equilibrio perfecto del universo. Y fue en ese fatal estallido, cuando todo se creo, que el alma se dividió y generó dos entidades opuestas y a la vez semejantes. Uno contra otro por toda una eternidad, hasta que un día uno de ellos venció. Y sus ojos verdes miraban con devoción a ese otro Dios que caído imploraba por la gloria que le arrebataban. Pero Dios no dejaría que su contraparte pudiera levantarse de nuevo y retomar su poder. Ya era tiempo que la lucha terminara… Que uno de ellos gobernara… pero si sucedía así el equilibrio natural sería roto…

-¿Te sientes bien?

-No es nada Michiru – sonrió Lindsay tomando asiento – no desayuné, supongo por eso me siento tan mareada

-Te traeré un dulce… Te ves muy pálida

-No es nada – se frotó las sienes

Y encadenó al Dios vencido para que todos los días sus temibles monstruosidades lo devoraran. Perecería para renacer al anochecer por toda una eternidad. El Dios siniestro, aquel que amparaba el caos y la oscuridad se convirtió en el alma de los condenados. Y cada amanecer el vencedor disfrutaba escuchando la súplica de esas almas perdidas…

-¿Qué haces aquí? – no pudo evitar ponerse a la defensiva al verla

-Nada – musitó Haruka sonriendo de esa forma traviesa que sabía nada bueno presagiaba

-¿Qué le hiciste? – gritó al ver a la pobre niña inconsciente – No respira

-No es eso Michiru – rió alegremente la rubia – solamente duerme profundamente… Cuando despierte el dolor se habrá esfumado, bueno por un tiempo…

-¿Cómo? – la miró algo extrañada. Su mirada se veía tan triste, como si sintiera dolor de verla agonizar

Pero Dios pronto se olvidó de su contraparte, se enamoró perdidamente de su más hermoso y precioso ángel. Lo anhelaba con esa pasión de la que solamente fueron dotados los humanos. Tanto tiempo quiso sentir algo más que su divinidad y sin imaginarlo su plegaria se escuchó en todo el universo: Era capaz de amar con la pasión de un ser mortal. Sin embargo eso también traería lamentables consecuencias…

-No es buena idea, por algo lloramos ¿No crees? Desvaneciste su alma – comentó Michiru observando a la niña dormida

-¿Y crees despierta sea feliz? Ahora sueña, sueña algo muy hermoso porque sonríe

-Un día volverá a sonreír despierta, el dolor no dura eternamente – Haruka dejó de observar a Lindsay al escuchar estas palabras. Se aproximó a Michiru peligrosamente pero esta vez la joven ya no temió, se quedo quieta esperando ese algo mágico

-¿Sientes dolor? – musitó mientras su mano recorría con delicadeza ese brazo desnudo, parecía no quererla tocar

-A veces – cerró los ojos dejando al instinto humano aflorar

-¿Quieres dormir y ser feliz? – musitó a su oído mientras una extraña energía se desprendía de su ser y sus ojos azules destellaban un brillo mágico

-No – lentamente la separó de su lado – vete ya por favor

-Como quieras – se apagó su energía – despertará mañana y se sentirá mucho mejor… ¡Hasta yo me sentiría mejor si tuviera hermosos sueños como los de ella!

-¿Puedes entrar en sus sueños? – se quedó perpleja

&&&

Serena no quería ir a clases especiales para ser princesa, estaba tan llena de trabajo y tareas que pedía clemencia. Necesitaba un tiempo para su novio, otro para comer y si no importaba mucho uno mucho más largo del que ya tenía para ver televisión, pero eso a nadie le interesó.

-¡Serena no seas tonta fíjate lo que pides! – se enfurecía cada vez más el animalito

-Era broma – repetía por cuarta vez observando la extraña comida que tenía servida frente a ella – una broma macabra – se rascó la cabeza – ¡Ya no lo quiero! – gritó por fin y uno de los sirvientes retiró el extraño platillo

-¿Algún problema princesa?

-No, nada – tartamudeó nerviosa – bien es tarde y debo ir a ese club, como es que se llama – se frotaba la barbilla buscando la palabra – bien ese club… Odio ser princesa – musitaba caminando a la salida.

Apenas esa semana su familia se había mudado a la enorme mansión y de verdad que ella se sentía tan fuera de lugar ¿Y si pedía su vida normal también se la traerían como sucedió con el extraño platillo? Cualquier cosa que pidiera la tendrían para ella, lo que fuera. Miró a su gata rogando por un poco de piedad pero el animalito sólo le dedicó una mirada de reproche

-¡Bienvenida! – la recibió la Duquesa de Marin

-¡Qué linda casa!

-Gracias princesa… Me alegra mucho se uniera al club, ya verá que aprenderá muchas cosas y…

Palabras y más palabras que no le interesaban escuchar. Soltó un fuerte suspiro mientras su rostro adquiría esa mueca de hastío y aburrición que hasta el momento solamente la escuela lograba sacar.

-Nuestra primera hora la dedicaremos a nuestros modales

-Qué fascinante – y qué mala actriz era, ni siquiera podía fingir interés por sus interlocutores

-Sí, algo tedioso – escuchó la vocecita de Natalie – ah qué mal nos encajonen en estas tonterías – echó la cabeza hacia atrás en un movimiento gracioso y poco digno de una joven elegante

-Sí – rió alegremente – qué fastidio – miró por la ventana el bello día que se perdía

Por suerte no debía asistir diario y el tiempo pasó volando con Natalie a lado. Más de una vez la regañaron por estar platicando y una docena de veces equivocó la respuesta. Sí, sin duda igual que la escuela.

-Te acostumbrarás – sonrió la niña – al final siempre hay algo interesante y divertido

-Sí, como ver al mayordomo caminar – soltó una gran carcajada – parece un pingüinito

-Sí ya lo creo ¡Rei! – gritó observando cómo ésta pensaba darse a la fuga

-Ah, hola – tartamudeó y sus orejas comenzaron a ponerse rojas – qué tal estuvo Serena… ya nos han dicho de la clase y…

-¡Viniste por mí! – gritaba la chiquilla de coletas emocionadísima – eso es tan lindo… ¡Viniste a recogerme!

Natalie levantó la ceja de forma divertida, miró a Rei con expresión de interrogación y la morena se sonrojó a más no poder mientras veía a Serena saltando de un lado a otro ¿Cómo salía del embrollo? Tartamudeó pero la chiquilla rubia estaba tan fascinada por la idea de pasar un día normal que no prestaba atención a su comportamiento

-No importa – frunció el ceño y sus ojos marrones se impregnaron de una rara furia, una mezcla entre ironía y crueldad – Debo irme a casa… Que la pasen lindo

-¡Espera! – gritó la morena – podemos… podemos…

-¿Quieres venir? – preguntó Serena – algo de diversión no caerá mal

-No, gracias. Tengo asuntos menos estresantes de qué hacerme cargo – y se marchó

-¿Soy estresante Rei? – se interrogaba la jovencita

-Muchas veces

&&&

Lita sintió como si la sangre cayera hasta sus pies al ver a Haruka. Se quedó quieta observándola pasar y finalmente reaccionó ante el fuerte y furioso pellizco de Mina. Sonrió como tonta y tomó su asiento para escuchar la conferencia de uno de los hombres más importantes en la materia de nanotecnología

-Bienvenidos a todos – decía le profesor Tomoe – es un orgullo para mi que nuestra universidad cuente con la presencia del ingeniero Aylat Hotch… Aylat Hotch ha hecho resientes investigaciones en…

Pero Lita ya no escuchaba seguía con su mirada clavada en Haruka quien terminó ocupando unos de los lugares de enfrente. Emitió un suspiro y para cuando regresó su vista al frente se encontró con la fúrica mirada de su amiguita. Rió como tonta.

-Vaya y mira quién más vino – apretó los puños

-¡Amy! – gritó la alta jovencita perdiendo los estribos

-Y su novio… A que se ven lindos juntos

Las luces se apagaron y sus charlas insulsas debieron esperara hasta que las luces se encendieron de nuevo: La conferencia había finalizado. El profesor Tomoe volvió a tomar la palabra sólo para agradecer la presencia del Ingeniero Hotch y concluir la conferencia.

-Y no olviden nuestra fiesta inaugural de este congreso de Tecnología… mañana dos conferencias más… La primera con…

Lita se apresuró a escapar de Mina para alcanzar a Haruka pero no tuvo que hacer mucho para librarse de ella pues la rubia casi salió corriendo para alcanzar a Amy y su galante novio

-Creo que debería impedir lo que sea que esté planeando – rechinó los dientes molesta

Amy no las había visto. Entre risas comentaba con Mitche sobre lo dicho por Hotch. Él creía que el hombre exageraba y daba demasiada importancia a cosas que no las tenían, después pasó al tema de seguridad en las transacciones virtuales y compras por Internet cuando guardó silencio un tanto anonadado por esa fiera mirada azul

-¿Qué? – rió Amy sin entender el por qué de su perplejidad

Volteó lentamente. Ante ella Mina dispuesta a todo. La jovencita del moño rojo cerró la mano y con furia lanzó el primer puñetazo a la chiquilla. Por desdicha para Amy acertó y ésta cayó al suelo

-Ese es por traicionera… Y…

-¡Basta! – la sujetó Lita aterrada de la escena que daban – no es momento

-¡Nunca lo es! Y cuando lo es no hacen nada… Déjame darle otro y ya… Uno más

-Me las pagarás – se incorporó Amy sangrando – vamonos Mitche… Tu amiguita tiene razón, no es momento

-¡Huye cobarde! Escóndete bajo las enaguas de tu mamá

-Mina cállate

-¿Estás bien? – la contempló Mitche un tanto asustado – ¿Por qué tu amiguita te pegó?

-Porque está loca – se soltó de su mano – está loca – y las lágrimas se deslizaban por su mejilla

-¡Espera! Demonios, por qué tengo que enamorarme de la mujer más difícil del planeta

&&&

Melissa observó cómo se quedaba el salón vacío. Emitió un suspiro sintiendo esas manos grandes y morenas recorriendo sus hombros. Cerró los ojos y con agrado dejó él la besara. Rió animadamente.

-¿Te ha gustado mi plática?

-Más o menos… eres aburrido – rió provocándolo

-Uhm – emitió un ruido siniestro – pensé disfrutarías mi voz aunque el tema fuese tan aburrido

-Tienes una voz celestial – sí una voz tan varonil y ronca que enamoraba a cualquiera – qué quieres, nada me divierte en estos días

-¿Por la muerte de Isaac?

-No – y desvió su mirada de esos penetrantes ojos marrones temiendo encontrara que mentía – por qué debía deprimirme él muriera

-Yo nunca hablé de deprimirte. Puede turbar de mil formas tu mundo… alegrarte mucho, enojarte, entristecerte… ¿Lo amabas?

-No – rió nerviosamente – no es buena idea nos vean juntos… No queremos tu niña malcriada averigüe pactamos…

-Deberías dejarlas en paz… Que se enamoren y hagan sus vidas como les de la gana… ¿O no es lo que has peleado para ti?

-Como si eso solucionara en algo nuestros dilemas de destino… No permitiré que esas dos destruyan todo lo que he creado… ¡No te importa sabes!

Y el hombre soltó una sonora carcajada. Negó con la cabeza y se separó lentamente de la mujer. Ya habría tiempo de sobra para pelear por tonterías, después de todo para él también era mejor así porque no podía permitir que su protegida sintiera remordimientos… No a estas alturas del juego

&&&

Rivalidad mal entendida o muchas ganas de llevar su mutua frustración a niveles superiores. A Haruka nunca le agradó mucho el arte, pero ahora parecía encontrar una extraña fascinación en esas mismas clases que Michiru tomaba. Por desgracia para la joven pintora algunas de ellas podían accederse aunque no se estudiara ninguna especialidad en Artísticas. Terminó su redacción sobre la pintura barroca y la llevó a su profesor, para cuando regresó a su asiento se dio cuenta que su mochila misteriosamente desapareció y Haruka se reía sola

-¡Esto es el colmo! – gritó enfurecida

-Es todo por hoy – anunció el profesor

-Dame mi mochila – rugió

-¿De qué me hablas?

-¡Dame la maldita mochila!

-No sé de qué me hablas – reía encantada de poderla hacer estallar – tal vez la dejaste en el otro salón o…

-¡Quiero mi mochila! Ya sé lo que pretendes pero créeme no seré yo quien empiece la guerra – se dio media vuelta – quédate con ella… ¡No me importa!

-Como quieras – soltó una gran carcajada

No lo soportaría mucho. La veía por lo menos tres veces a la semana, sino era en artísticas era en la cafetería o alguna aula o… ¡Hasta parecía la seguía solamente para molestarla! Y aunque se esmeró mucho en ignorarla los primeros dos días, hoy se sentía morir ya. Se quedó recargada en la pared, no tomaría natación, en su mochila perdida estaba su traje de baño. Sería positiva ahora tenía dos horas libres tal vez para dedicarlas a…

-Toma – se sentó la rubia a su lado

-¡No lo hagas de nuevo! – se la arrebató – ahora lárgate debo cambiarme

-No puedo

-¿Cómo?

-Yo también debo cambiarme… Estoy en el equipo de natación ¡Qué te parece!

-¡Fantástico! – gritó con ironía

¿Podía salir algo más mal? Se salió sin cambiarse. Ya en la cafetería inhalo profundamente, debía ser más inteligente que la arrogante corredora. Sonrió con un dejo de maldad. Dos podían jugar el mismo juego. Salió corriendo a las oficinas de inscripciones para reacomodar sus clases.

-A ver – rió animadamente Kared tomando la mochila de la joven – deja ver si entendí niña – vio esa mirada furiosa que ya presagiaba un monólogo

-¡Qué quieres entender! – subió al vehículo furiosa

-Tú la odias, ella hace tu vida miserable y tú reacomodas el horario – observó el papel con mucho cuidado – bien lo reacomodas con el fin de… Es que eso no entiendo ¿Cuál es el fin?

-¡Ten vida propia Kared!

-La tengo… es solo que mi vida propia esta ocupada haciendo su propia vida sin mí – bajó la mirada

-Lo siento – sonrió Michiru – he estado tan molesta que… Discúlpame. Iremos a tomar un helado ¿Sí?

-¡Sí! – gritó eufórico – Helado ¡Helado! Helado ¡Helado!

-Kared

-¿Sí? – la miró con ilusión

-Nada – pensó en callarlo pero no pudo, le dolía verlo triste y solitario – y ya despertó Lindsay

-No, pero se la encargué mucho a la amable mujer que tiende mi cama… ella dijo que la cuidaría con su vida ¿Qué le pasa? Tiene más de un día dormida… Se ve tan… ¿Estará enferma?

-No lo sé pero si hoy no despierta correrá sangre

Otra vez esa mirada furiosa y tenebrosa. Él se alejó un poco de ella temiendo ser quien pagara las consecuencias por un pésimo día.

&&&

Se probó el último vestido que escogió. Estaba tan de buen humor que todo le resultaba bien, eso hasta que llegó a esa hermosa prenda. Frunció la nariz y se dio cuenta que se veía un poco gorda, tal vez el color no era el indicado o… Negó con la cabeza y su mirada se clavó en sus zapatos… mejor compraría unas zapatillas nuevas…

-Me gustó más el primero – oyó la voz inconfundible de…

-¡Haruka! – volteó llena de ilusión y asombro

-Eres muy hermosa – se acercó con paso seguro y arrogante

-¿Estás bien? – la contempló con adoración – te ves bien pero me refiero a que si…

-¿Somos enemigas? Eso depende – rió animadamente – ¿Quieres lo seamos?

-No – tartamudeó nerviosa – pero tú y Amy quisieron apoderarse del cristal de plata y… Serena… y…

-Ah eso – volvió a sonreír – no te apures no se lo quitaré a la dulce cabeza de bombón… ella me lo cuidará hasta que llegue el momento de… De terminar esto – y su mirada destelló un dejo de odio y amor – ¿Me atacarás como Mina atacó a Amy?

-No – se sonrojó apenadísima – es que Mina estaba un poco nerviosa y…

-Bueno, me alegra saber no me soltarás un puñetazo… Yo me llevaría el primero – se encaminó a la sección de hombres

-¡Espera! ¿No quieres ir a mi casa? Prepararé ensalada y ese postre de fresas que tanto te gusta…

-Bien – sonrió con un aire de victoria que a Lita le gustó

Terminó pronto las compras. Haruka ya la esperaba en la puerta, tenía los lentes oscuros puestos y estaba recargada en su convertible amarillo. Apenas la vio esbozó una sonrisa. Se apresuró a ayudarla a subir las bolsas y arrancó el auto

-Que lata con esos dos – dijo a sí misma observando por el espejo retrovisor

-¿El qué? – volteó sin ver nada

-Es extraño… ¿No lo sientes?

-¿El qué?

-No es paranoia lo que sientes Lita – disminuyó la velocidad

Darien prefirió dar vuelta y Orión furioso gritó observando por el cristal trasero cómo dejaban atrás a Lita y la peste, como se empeñó en llamarles a las guerreras exteriores. No importaba lo que el gato dijera él no iba a correr peligros en vano, no después del colosal despliegue de poder que vio en los ángeles que la custodiaban.

&&&

Hotaru observaba por la ventana ese bello cielo nocturno, se sentía como en un ensueño y tan enajenada estaba del mundo real que ni siquiera notó a Setsuna. Sonrió, como si las estrellas del cielo le hubieran dicho algo muy gracioso. Negó con la cabeza para comenzar su charla

-No me molesta estés aquí pero sí ese ruidito que haces

-Lo siento – soltó la pluma que apretaba con fuerza

-¿Te pasa algo en especial? – la miró fijamente

-No es nada – ahora era Setsuna la que se dejaba llevar por las estrellas

-Hoy es una linda noche… Apuesto que es Haruka y Michiru

-Algo así – sonrió con pesar

Las estrellas lo saben todo, cuentan leyendas e historias formidables de héroes inalcanzables, de aquellos que se atrevieron a tocar lo divino. Salió de la habitación de la niña para reunirse con el profesor. Hoy tendría una cena de negocios, la presentaría a un colega suyo para que comenzara a trabajar en un Museo de Antropología e Historia de la ciudad.

-No era necesario – no podía disimular su sonrojo

-Has ayudado tanto a mi hija – el mismo discurso de siempre, palabras trilladas sin sentido…

Subió al automóvil sintiendo esa mirada férrea sobre su ser. Jurey, la esposa de Tomoe, debía sentirse más que celosa, invadió su vida, tomó un lugar que por tanto tiempo luchó. Bajó la mirada sintiéndose tan culpable pero el profesor no la dejó demasiado tiempo cavilar sus ideas, pues comenzaba a platicarle sobre su gran colega y amigo con quien cenarían.

-¿Y usted conoce personalmente a Aylat Hotch?

-Setsuna ya te he dicho que no me hables de usted – sonrió con esa afabilidad tierna que a ella tanto encantaba – en realidad no – se quedó pensando un rato pues no entendía por qué él salía a colación – es un hombre un tanto extraño… en su país le conocen como el príncipe negro, supongo que es por su tono de piel…

-Sí – sonrió y Tomoe se dio cuenta que había concluido algo muy tonto

Por fin llegaban al restaurante. La joven respiró, ya podía dejar de sentirse tan intimidada ¿o no? Recapituló: Acaban de llegar a un restaurante elegante francés, de esos en que hasta un café puede costar más de la mitad de un sueldo promedio. Demasiada gente, demasiada formalidad… ella… Tomoe… un desconocido… charlas… Definitivamente estaba mejor en el auto. Emitió un suspiro sintiéndose morir.

&&&

Kared apretó la mano de Serena con tal furia que la pobre hizo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no gritar, el silencio era tan incómodo y fatal que hasta el crujido de sus huesitos se escuchó. El chico posó su más fiera mirada sobre aquel escultura y moreno hombre, intentó poner en práctica su mirada intimidante, esa misma que su padre le enseñó de niño con el afán que aprendiera a defenderse sin necesidad de emplear fuerza física. Pero era Kared y lo único que causó fue una risita nerviosa por parte de su madre.

-¡Madre! – gimió el niño y apretó de nuevo la mano de su novia que esta vez si gritó

-¡Qué fuerza! – ironizó el hombre intentando no reír

-¡Lo siento Serenita! – por fin la soltaba

-Mi manita – gimoteaba

-Bueno ya que estamos todos – comenzó el chiquillo de nuevo olvidando a Serena – sentémonos a conversar – se plantó justo frente al hombre

-Ya basta Kared – se paró su madre de su asiento para a jalones llevar al niño al comedor

Serena se quedó paralizada, no entendía mucho sobre lo que allí sucedía pero por la furia de su novio supuso que ese era el famoso usurpador. Jugueteó con sus dedos sintiendo la mirada escalofriante y enigmática del hombre. Se rascó la cabeza y entre tartamudeos solo se le ocurrió decir

-Así que tú eres Atila el sucio

-¿Cómo?

Y ahora se sonrojaba intensamente, se le escapó el apodo bobo con el que lo llamaban Michiru y Kared entre bromas. Por suerte para ella regresaba Kared y estaba tan furioso que solamente tomó la mano de Serena, sin explicaciones salió de la casa y ya a distancia prudente (medio metro de la puerta principal) gritó como desquiciado

-Lo prefiere a él

-Es… malo – que más podía decir

-No quiero un padrastro… me gustaba mi papá… aunque quería matar a todos… ¡Pero me gustaba! ¡Era mi padre! ¡Mi padre! Y alguna vez me quizo… pero mi madre ni eso… ¡La odio!

Aylat Hotch o mejor conocido en la familia como Atila el sucio, se había convertido en algo más que un amigo cercano de Melissa y aunque Serena siempre creyó que Kared era demasiado posesivo, el hecho que también Michiru sintiera cierta aberración por él dejaba ver que podía estar sucediendo algo más que una gran y hermosa amistad

-No importa – sonrió el chiquillo – vamos al cine a ver si para entonces el sucio ya se fue

-Bien – se colgó de su brazo encantada de tenerlo cerca

Kared regresó a casa muy noche. Michiru se encontraba afuera observando las estrellas, parecía un tanto ensoñada y otro tanto melancólica. Él tomó asiento a su lado observando ese mismo cielo que a ella embelezó

-Lindsay despertó – musitó por fin la joven

-Qué bueno… empezaba a preocuparme

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

-Bien

-Bien

Conversaciones sin sentido, platicar por hacerlo, trivialidades que esperan desencadenar más que simples formalismos pero tal parecía que ninguno pretendía si quiera llegar más lejos. Quizá por temor, y no tanto al otro sino a descubrir sus propios sentimientos, escucharse decir lo que se piensa, sueña, añora y siente…

&&&

Un nuevo día. Otra oportunidad más para cambiar el destino pues el futuro, para Michiru, aún no estaba decidido. Pero tal vez éste no era exactamente el mejor día de su vida, ni siquiera de la semana. Cada chiquillo del taller se le quedó viendo como si fuera algún espécimen raro. Ocupó su lugar y se dio cuenta que definitivamente compraría ropa especial para esa clase ya que tenía diez minutos y ya tenía la puntita de su vestido llena de grasa. Era la última de la lista y como su día marchaba de mal a peor el profesor clavó su mirada en ella.

-¿No se equivocó de taller? Suele pasar

-No – lo miró con determinación – me gusta la mecánica… amo el automovilismo y sueño con un día crear un prototipo para Fórmula Uno

-¿De verdad?

-Sé de autos – tantos años con Haruka la hacían competente en la materia

-Vaya tenemos al hijo pródigo de regreso – la llegada un tanto ruidosa y aparatosa de la joven rubia había hecho que el profesor desviara su atención – Tenoh ocupa tu asiento y recuerda no puedes llegar tarde a mi clase

-Estaba ocupado – contestó con arrogancia. Su mirada denotaba cierta presunción difícil de tolerar – ¿Qué haces aquí? – por fin se daba cuenta de su presencia

-Vaya, tarde, molestando e interrumpiendo – chasqueó la lengua – tomo el taller ¿No te gusta la idea?

¿Pretendes fastidiarme como venganza? – sonrió con saña – creo esto no es para ti preciosa – miró la punta de su vestido – demasiado fino para una persona como tú… ah – y agregó al ver la sonrisa encantadora de Michiru – necesitas un coeficiente entre normal tendiendo a superdotado para pasar

-¿Y entonces cómo lo logras tú?

-Déjame decirte que ni aunque estuviera en coma tú podrías superar mi inteligencia

-¿Ah no? – que mal no tenía como contestar semejante insinuación

-¡Basta! – intervino el profesor que hasta entonces parecía estar de sobra allí – a pelear al corral. Sentados, empezaremos este semestre con algo sencillo… haremos un diseño básico y daremos un repaso general de lo visto en el curso anterior en honor a nuestra nueva colega…

-El que te inscribas – arrastró su banquita con ella sentada hasta Michiru – el que te inscribas en este taller no me hará perder los estribos… solamente piensa niña si quieres guerra, guerra tendrás

-Esto no es para principiantes – sonrió la joven – y en vista que me amas tanto (Digo sino qué haces en todas mis clases) yo me inscribí en todas las otras clases que no nos vemos

-¿Cómo? – saltó de la silla – reprobarás

-Y qué… Te fastidié y eso es lo que cuenta

-Como quieras – se metió las manos al pantalón

-¿Ya pueden dejar sus pleitos? Es más ambos ¡Fuera de mi salón! Regresen cuando pretendan escuchar o fingir que lo hacen como el resto – gritó esto último haciendo que más de uno despertara de su sueño

Michiru se quedó a fuera de la clase, estaba un tanto aterrada por tentar a su mala suerte. Sintió un leve jalón, Haruka la tomó del brazo y entre forcejeos la arrastró a la parte de atrás del taller. Con furia la aventó dejándola contra la pared

-No sé que te propones pero detente

-Eso es lo que yo te he pedido… Me robas mi mochila, estas en mis clases, me insultas si es que te dignas a verme, me tratas como si… – se quedó callada y bajó la mirada

-¿Si fuéramos enemigas? ¡Niña tonta! – la soltó por fin – Lo somos ¡Tú y yo!

-¿Por que lo decidió un mural? ¿Por un destino?

-No – de nuevo la empujó, la sujetó con fuerza de ambas manos, se quedó mirando ese semblante aterrado y susurró a su oído con cierta delicia – porque en verdad te odio

**Notas finales:**

Ahora si me excedí ¡La odia! Nuestra Haruka odia a su sirena!!! Ok todo tiene su explicación y además recuerden que al finalizar la segunda temporada Michiru no fue exactamente muy amable con Haruka, cierto que ella quería apoderarse del trono pero son pequeñeces comparadas con el amor!!!

Y después de bromas…. ¿Qué les han traido los reyes? No digan que nada porque yo les estoy dejando capis nuevos y hasta una nueva historia.

malkav-iztli: Que tal, sobre tu pregunta como Haruka ya es un Dios tiene su pequeño grupo de hermosos servidores (ángeles) Y en efecto Amy se sintió traicionada por Melissa, por eso la va demandar!!! No lo estarías tu? Despues de trabajar tanto, vender tu alma y de paso a tus amigas y al final terminar perdiendo hasta a tu familia para nada!!!

Que gusto la idea te agradara sobre cómo Serena se hizo Neo Reina, no sabia cómo hacerlo!!! Y en esta capitulo ya se ve se prepara para ello (Sigo sin poder creer que la serena de Tokio de Cristal sea nuestra Serena) Gracias por tus comentarios, me hizo reír mucho la parte de la demanda de Amy ;) espero este te guste

angel de acuario Gracias por las porras!!! Trato de actualizar pronto, ahora las vacaciones no dieron para mucho

LOYDA ASTRID Hola que tal las fiestas? Mientras la diversión te secuestre estas disculpada sino tienes FALTA!!! No pierdas de vista a Natalie pues te adelanto que al final ella es una pieza crucial en esta guerra. Sobre tu pregunta, Tuxedo dice que esta con ella siempre y cuando sea para beneficio del mundo y la humanidad porque a él le parece que Serena no toma muy buenas decisiones (Por lo de Amy y Haruka) y Haruka tiene recuerdos vagos pero casi todos se desvanecieron, en algunos diálogos con Amy ella comenta que siente algo cuando ve a Michiru, pero no sabe qué es y por qué. Amy no tiene amnesia ella sigue en el bando de Haruka porque quiere venganza!!! Su patente!!! Como dice malkav-iztli Jajaja


	35. La transformacion de Rei Cristal Rojo

"_Historias que con el lento paso del tiempo se convierten en leyendas."_

**35. La transformación de Rei… Cristal Rojo**

Rei se sentía tan acorralada que empezaba a entender el por qué de los juegos bobos de Mina. Tal vez debió escucharla y no gritar y culparla por lo miserable de sus vidas. Es distinto cuando se ama, cuando se sabe en un mundo distante donde situaciones como la que ella vivía no son tolerables o pensables. Había ido a recoger a Natalie pero para su mala suerte en el mismo sitio estaba Serena intentando un poco de algo diferente: Estudiar. Ahora no hallaba como deshacerse de ella.

-Tengo que ir al templo

-Bien – sonrió la rubia – entonces que tengas un lindo día

-¿Te pasa algo?

-No pero creo a ti sí… estas bien rara – sonrió – ¿Estás bien Rei?

-Sí tonta… nos vemos mañana… y sigue estudiando

-¡No quiero! – comenzó a llorar casi por inercia pero Rei ya se había echado a correr

¿Qué usaría de disculpa? Pero no necesitó decir mucho, Natalie estaba más que furiosa. Apenas si la saludó y lo que llevaban de camino solo le dirigió una mirada gélida, y eso porque hizo un comentario bastante hiriente sobre sus gustos en literatura

-Lo siento

-¿A dónde quieres ir? Si aún quieres salir

-Sí…

No tenía excusas, evitaba que la vieran en público con ella temiendo que de un momento a otro alguien descubriera lo que sentía por Natalie. La cuestión estaba en que la mayoría lo sospechaba ¿Y entonces? Se trataba del mismo extraño temor que intentó describirle Mina, esa sensación de ser descubierta, de pensar que la otra persona lo notaría y entonces ya no habría escapatorias, cabría la posibilidad de perderla y fingir que nada sucedía.

-Perdona por portarme tan extraña… estoy preocupada… por Serena y eso de ser Princesa – excusas falsas

-No importa – volvió a sonreír majestuosa y celestial como siempre – si quieres podemos dejar de vernos… digo vernos menos – corrigió la ver la expresión de terror de la jovencita – además, no creo que tengamos que molestarnos tanto

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A nada en especial

La acompañó a su casa intentando recuperar el tiempo perdido de su cita pero ella parecía un tanto molesta por tal atención. Por fin llegaba, se despidió cortésmente mientras Natalie miraba inquieta a uno y otro lado. Rei se quedó observando su mirada perdida embelezada por ese extraño amor que la invadió. Y sus vistas cruzaron encontrando algo más que una simple mirada en esos ojos ajenos

-Entonces hasta el fin de semana – decía Natalie sin prestar a tención a otra cosa que ese rostro que se coloreaba de rojo

-Hasta entonces…

Se acercó peligrosamente a ella, de la nada el impulso tomó vida. Besó sus labios, rápida y fugaz sin mucho sentido y en un beso seco y sin chispa. El rostro de Rei se coloreó de rojo intenso hasta llegar a sus orejas. Dio media vuelta y echó a correr mientras la chiquilla sonreía sabiendo que logró su propósito

-Qué beso más bobo – oyó detrás de sí

-Tú que sabes niña – y con furia retiró de la entrada a su hermana – nunca has besado a nadie qué puede saber alguien como tú… alguien que vive de sueños

-No sé – contestó a señas

&&&

Hotaru terminaba de acicalar a su bello gato. Buscó en su cajón el pequeño moño rojo que Mina le regaló y se lo colocó en el cuello. No podía verse más hermoso. Sonrió un tanto encantada y el pobre animalito se miró al espejo un tanto cohibido, se sentía tonto fingiéndose un gran galán de cine. Artemis estaba muy ocupado en sus propios pensamientos para poder reflexionar sobre lo que le contestaba a la niña

-Vamos no es para tanto – reía Hotaru – solamente jugaremos en el parque

-Con una niña que tiene una gata extremadamente bonita… ¿Y si no le gusto? ¿Y si cree que soy un tonto?

-¿Y si te callas y nos vamos?

-¿Y si es huraña?

Y tuvo que soportar sus preguntas sin sentido todo el trayecto. Hasta insinuó que podían no asistir y esto fue lo que apagó el ánimo de Hotaru, en la escuela su fama de rara y malhumorada ya alcanzaba proporciones gigantescas. Nadie quería sentarse cerca de ella, o si quiera dirigirle la palabra ¿Y si la niña lo supo? Claro que no iban en la misma escuela, se encontraron por error en una tienda de mascotas y…

-Allí está – suspiró aliviada la niña

-¡Como me veo! ¿Me he despeinado?

-No, estás muy guapo… de verdad

-¡Hotaru! – gritó la chiquilla – creí no vendrías – se sonrojó apenada por sus pensamientos

Era una niña hermosa, tenía unos preciosos ojos azules, su cabello castaño claro lacio le caía hasta los hombros. Todo se parecía a su dueña pues la gata era tan preciosa como la niña. Era de un color gris tenue con los ojos verdes y grandes, también se había acicalado y lucía un suéter color blanco y rosa.

-Miau –chillaba Artemis

Mira… ella es Mia, juega con ella Artemis y sé buen gato ¿Si?

-Miau

Nervioso y torpe la invitó a jugar en la arena. La gatita sonrió o por lo menos eso le pareció al animalito. Habían llevado sus juguetes así que se dedicaron a ver lo que el otro tenía y recostarse en la arena

&&&

Miradas de desprecio, hirientes palabras, indiferencia, arrogancia y Michiru ya no podía soportar otra semana cerca de Haruka. Se sentía morir, la amaba demasiado para mantener a su corazón con fuerza. Se quedó castigada esa tarde por estar peleando con ella. Estaba sola en ese frío y oscuro salón, una pequeña lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla a la que pronto siguieron más. Se recostó en el pupitre sollozando por los errores cometidos, por ese amor que le profesaba y el destino que debía cumplir.

-No es justo

Pero la vida nunca lo fue. Ni siquiera para los Dioses. Y en los principios de la creación cuando un Dios vivía en el inframundo siendo devorado por las bestias y el otro vivían en el cielo surgió esa extraña historia de amor… La misma que Michiru hoy soñaba…

-Es muy hermosa – musitaba para sí Dios observando a su bello Ángel

La hizo suya, la convirtió en su esposa y entonces… Amaría con la misma fuerza y pasión que los mortales. Pero Dios olvidó el libre albedrío, que el Ángel tenía pensamientos propios, corazón y pasión. El Ángel era feliz, pero se aburría con gran facilidad, así que un día entre juegos decidió bajar al inframundo

-No deberías – le detuvo otro Ángel – puedes ser devorada por las bestias

-Veamos – miró al trono vacío de Dios – no lo creo – esbozó una gran sonrisa

Sí, desde que Dios la convirtió en su ángel favorito sabía que no podía temer a nada ni a nadie, así que dio rienda suelta a sus ansias de curiosidad. Junto con dos ángeles más descendió al inframundo… Entre grititos y juegos se pasearon por el bosque oscuro, recorrieron el majestuoso lago del olvido y se bañaron en la cascada de la lujuria

-No hay nada de malo – decía el Ángel lavando su bello cuerpo con esa aguas malditas

-¿Nada? – miraba la penumbra y la oscuridad su compañera – es tétrico

-Y divertido – terció el otro ángel – divertido – comenzó a salpicar a las otras dos buscando comenzar el juego de nuevo

Volvieron al anochecer al paraíso donde Dios ya aguardaba a su bello ángel. Ella prefirió mentir sobre lo que hizo esa tarde pues no quería tener que prometer no volvería… Necesitaba regresar… Necesitaba sentir esa sensación de mortalidad, agonía, pasión, amor… Humanidad…

-Señorita Kaioh – gritó el profesor despertándola de su bello sueño – el castigo no era una siesta

-Lo siento – se limpió las lágrimas

-Para mañana quiero me traiga un informe completo de la clase de hoy… cincuenta y cinco cuartillas mínimo… a mano con todos los puntos que indiqué en esta hoja

-¿Cincuenta y cinco? – miró la hoja de las instrucciones – ¿Mañana?

-¿Tiene algún problema de retrazo o no soy lo suficientemente claro? Cincuenta y cinco hojas para mañana

Su siguiente clase era el taller de mecánica. Se fue al baño para cambiarse, había ya conseguido un overol de mecánico y ahora sí su ropa se salvaría de la molesta grasa y aceite. Se recogió el cabello en una coleta y se miró al espejo al finalizar de cambiarse. Definitivamente parecía una de las chicas de la gasolinera…

-¡Kaioh Michiru!

-Presente – gritaba la joven corriendo a ocupar su asiento

-Un poco más y pierde la lista – rió el profesor.

A Michiru le pareció se burlaba de cómo se veía con su ropa. Y tal parecía que no era el único, sintió las miradas de todos y finalmente Haruka perdió la lista por estar bobeando

-¡Tenoh tienes falta!

-Qué – reaccionó tarde – presente… presente – se movía inquieta en su pupitre mientras todos reían

Y en menos de diez minutos la rubia la sacó de sus casillas con otro comentario hiriente sobre su ropa. La discusión tomó un tono tan candente y animado que ni el profesor parecía poder detener lo que vendría: La guerra

-¡Basta! Ustedes dos – señaló a las jovencitas – ya me tienen harto… en vista que les encanta juzgarme e ignorarme harán un proyecto especial… ¡Fuera de mi clase!

-¿Juntos? – preguntó Haruka un tanto aterrada

-Sí… ¡Ambos dos!

-Pero…

-Nada… Fuera no vengan hasta que no esté ese maldito diseño

-Pero…

-¡Largo!

Y a empujones sacó a la rubia que se resistía a dejar la única clase que le interesaba. Ya afuera del taller aventó unos folletos, el libro y unas hojas sueltas con las instrucciones del proyecto y los temas de las siguientes clases

-Perfecto – chilló Haruka

-Tú empezaste – gruñó Michiru

-Tú te inscribiste en mi clase favorita

-Bueno ya sabes qué siento yo…

-Como sea… No haré nada contigo

-Bien

-¡Bien!

&&&

Sólo eso le faltaba a Rei para que su semana terminara bien. El templo estaba infestado de pequeñas cucarachas así que por fumigación tendrían que dormir en la calle… o pedir a alguien le diera asilo. La primera persona en quien pensó fue en Natalie pero después de aquel beso lo menos que quería era verla. Se encaminó a casa de Serena, era ella o nadie más. En casa de Lita se estaba quedando Mina y si de por sí era un departamento chico ya tres eran demasiadas…

-¿Está Serena Sami?

-La tonta se perdió… La verdad es que con eso de su pronto reinado tuvo que ir a una fiesta a Osaka así que regresará hasta en la madrugada

-¡Se fue y no nos dijo!

-Yo que sé… es una fiesta aburrida… solo para gente de la nobleza… ¡Soy su hermano debí ir!

-Sí, es cierto… ¿De casualidad la acompañó Kared?

-Sí

Bien ahora ya sabía por qué no dijo nada. Apretó los puños enfurecida y con tanto estrés ya no sabía qué la enojaba más. Se dio media vuelta y sin más alternativas se fue a casa de Natalie.

-Así que no tienes donde dormir – reía encantada la niña de ojos marrones

-No te burles… será sólo esta noche

-Claro, pasa

La acomodó en la habitación de huéspedes. Encendió la radio y le cantó al oído mientras la joven se ruborizaba. Natalie frunció el ceño, bajó el volumen y se sentó frente a ella

-¿Te pasa algo?

-Nada – tartamudeó – nada

-Bien ¿Quieres cenar? ¿O prefieres hacer algo antes?

-¿Algo como qué?

-No sé – esta vez fue la chiquilla quien se sonrojó

Cenaron en la cocina. Natalie le preparó unos emparedados. Estaban terminando cuando apareció Lindsay. Rei la observó con cuidado, se veía un tanto extraña, con la mirada más perdida que de costumbre. A señas hizo algún comentario molesto, eso lo supuso por el puñetazo que le dio su amiga

-Me dolió – gimoteó Lindsay y a su rostro regresó un poco esa chispa de vida

-Era el propósito ¿Quieres cenar?

-No gracias – se recargó en la pared – Voy a salir… volveré tarde

-¿Por qué me lo dices?

-No sé – sonrió con picardía observando los ojos de su hermana

De nuevo se quedaron solas. Natalie jugueteó con los dedos de la dama del fuego. Se acercó tanto y tan lentamente a ella que para cuando reaccionó ya era imposible hacer algo. Natalie la abrazó, al oído le susurró la amaba y después se separó

-Que pases buenas noches – le dijo en la puerta de la cocina

-Gracias… igualmente

Dos segundos. Su corazón latía desbocado, su pasión crecía y el cerebro se enloquecía en esa imagen perfecta, con sus sensaciones y anhelos: el beso.

-Espera – gritó Rei

Corrió para alcanzarla. Tartamudeó inquieta pero esta vez Natalie no repetiría un beso escueto. La tomó de la cintura y con furia la besó desatando sus propias pasiones y las de la joven morena. Rei se quedó quieta reaccionando lentamente a cada beso a cada roce de esos labios que tanto deseaba y pronto un chispazo de energía sacudió su alma. Ahora era ella la que besaba, con locura se asió a su cintura y a sus labios anhelando algo más, pidiendo a gritos sordos por felicidad… por amor…

&&&

No podía dormir y si lo lograba siempre terminaba teniendo sueños tan exhaustos que parecía preferible no dormir. Dejó de leer su libro cuando vio que su madre llegaba, estaba un tanto ebria y otro poco animada.

-Quita esa cara… tengo derecho a salir – replicó la mujer a Michiru

-No he dicho nada

-Con el gesto basta – se rió como loca

-¿Saliste con el negrito?

-No le digas así… ¿Eres racista?

-No, racista sería ese apodo de gasparín con hollín que le puso Kared, o el blanquito, o descolorido, el asoleado, tostado y quemado…

-Ya basta… Puedo rehacer mi vida – gritó encolerizada

-Sí pero eso no quita Kared se sienta… mal

-Qué sabe un niño de amor… Y tú ya vete a dormir, es tarde

-Tengo problemas para dormir – sonrió con cierto pesar – me he fijado que también Lindsay no logra conciliar bien el sueño y cuando duerme tiene pequeños sobresaltos y parece… como si tuviera pesadillas…

-Ah sí, es como estar en alerta siempre… y de seguro las voces de los condenados y de tus fieles seguidores tampoco te dejan dormir

-Algo así

-Le pasaba a Isaac – sonrió y su rostro destelló cierto amor difícil de explicar – ven… te ayudaré a dormir

Se recostó en el regazo de su madre, se dejó llevar por las suaves caricias y esa hermosa canción. Estaba quedándose dormida, entraba de nuevo en ese mundo, en el principio de los tiempos. El Ángel se veía inquieto, iba de un lado a otro nervioso, parecía esperar a alguien. Sonrió de repente y la tranquilidad regresó a su semblante, tal parecía llegó a quien esperaba: otro ángel

-Vamonos ya – animó

-No podemos seguir bajando al inframundo, ya viste que ayer casi nos come un bicho

-¡Era una mosca!

-Una mosca del tamaño de mi puño

-Esta bien si no quieres ir bajaré yo sola

-Bien – y dio media vuelta dejándola

-Qué bien yo y mi gran bocota

Se divertían tanto que un poco de riesgo no podía ser tan horrible. Pero lo que de verdad tenía asustados a los otros dos ángeles era la forma tan bestial en que Dios desató su ira contra uno de sus lacayos que encontró allá

-Qué tiene de malo – se decía a sí mismo el Ángel

No importaba si Dios la encontraba jugando en el río de la perdición o bañándose desnuda en la cascada de la lujuria, hasta tal vez él querría hacerle compañía… o quizá la azotara como a su lacayo pero no importaría mucho… después de todo ella no conocía el dolor.

-¡Agua! – gritaba saltando entre los charcos del pantano

Sola y sin más conciencia que la suya propia para detenerla se adentró más profundo en aquel mundo. Empezaba a anochecer, estaba por irse cuando escuchó un pequeño lamento. Su curiosidad le llevó a lo profundo del inframundo, a ese peñasco que dividía el mundo de las bestias del de los humanos. Allí estaba preciosa y majestuosa, un bello ser, lleno de divinidad y toque celestial más omnipotente y perfecto que el del propio Dios. La joven estaba atada a un pilar, encadenada como un animal cualquiera. El Ángel se sintió indignado, caminó por el campo de espinas y sin importar esa sensación agonizante que sentía en sus piernas y pies continuó.

-Qué demonios – se quedó observando que sangraba – me lleva – chilló pensando en que Dios lo notaría

Miró el camino recorrido y el que faltaba por recorrer. Llegaría tarde pero ya no podía esconderle mucho a Dios qué hizo ¿y si inventaba algo? Podía decir que las rosas del edén la lastimaron, era tonto pero podía pasar. Continuaría.

-Espera un poco

Tardó mucho pero por fin había llegado. Contempló a la bella joven atada y con su temblorosa mano acarició su rostro. Levantó su mentón dándose cuenta que ella agonizaba. Se apresuró a desatarla pero lo único que consiguió fue liberar sus manos

-Vete… está por amanecer y las bestias no respetan ni a las creaciones de Dios

-Pero… pero y… y tú

-No te preocupes, estaré aquí mañana… y el resto de la eternidad

-¿Ah si? ¿Y yo no?

-Sufrirás si te quedas… vete… por favor vete…

El ángel corrió sintiendo un extraño dolor en su pecho, algo diferente al que sintió con las espinas en sus pies, una nueva sensación sacudió su cuerpo: el temor. Sudaba y respiraba de forma entre cortada, su cuerpo temblaba así como sucedía con los lacayos de Dios cuando habían hecho algo malo ¿Qué era? ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Siguió corriendo sin detenerse hasta llegar al paraíso

-¿Dónde estabas? – le preguntó Dios

-Nada – tartamudeó nerviosa – me quedé dormida en el edén… y

-¿Estás sangrando?

-Sí – se miró los pies – las espinas de las rosas

-¿Las espinas?

-Sí – estaba tan aterrada que esquivó su mirada

-¿Sabes que es una mentira? – la tomó del mentón buscando esa mirada esquiva

-No

-Es cuando dices algo que no es cierto… ¿Me mientes?

-No… ¿Por qué haría eso? – y esta vez se liberó de sus caricias

Michiru vio cómo las imágenes se desvanecían y a diferencia de otros días ya no escuchó voces, ni plegaria alguna, ahora y por primera vez en mucho tiempo dormía plácidamente soñando sus propios sueños, como un ser humano común.

&&&

A Amy no le importó lo que Joan dijera, necesitaba ver a Haruka, pasó de largo y se siguió a su habitación. La rubia dormía plácidamente perdida entre ensueños y gritos de piedad, la agitó con fuerza buscando despertarla. Eras las doce del día, así que ya no podía seguir durmiendo más. Amy abrió las cortinas mientras la rubia se frotaba los ojos

-¿Te sucede algo?

-Sí – gritó Amy – necesito me hagas un favor

-¿El qué?

-Puedes manipular a las personas… dame lo que tanto anhelo – y la rubia rió como contestación

-¿Estás segura? De qué sirve que alguien te ame si sabes no es real

-¡Lo será! – gritó irritada

-¿Segura? – al miró con fijeza y al ver que Amy esquivaba su mirada supo que no estaba ni segura ni deseosa de entrar en debate

-Por favor… Te ayudaré con Michiru

-¿Con Michiru? Yo no necesito ayuda para vencer

-No hablo de ganar tu guerra de Dioses, hablo de que te ame así… como un Dios

-Ah ¿Y qué te hace suponer que la amo?

-La deseas… y para el caso eso es suficiente para ti… La deseas como a nada más en este mundo y hasta que no la hagas tuya, hasta que no se entregue a ti siendo Dios no estarás feliz…

-Puedo hacerlo sola ¿Olvidas que puedo manipular los sentimientos humanos?

-No puedes, libre albedrío, creas ficciones y atemorizas para que hagan tus deseos pero anhelas que Michiru venga a ti… sin ningún truco divino

-Suponiendo que sea cierto… ¿Te das cuenta que me pides una ilusión?

-¡Y qué! Lo sé y lo quiero… ¡Lo quiero!

-Esta bien… ahora déjame dormir

-¡No! Además vine a invitarte a salir… tengo pases para el museo de ciencias, hoy presentan la vía Láctea en pantalla gigante…

Definitivamente Amy necesitaba nuevos amigos. La acompañó al museo sin séquito de ángeles, hoy era sólo Haruka Tenoh. Contemplaba la exposición con cierto agrado y entonces… ella. Hasta en sus fines de semana tenía que verla. Meneó la cabeza y por inercia fue a saludarla

-¿Por qué me sigues?

-¿Cómo? – volteó Michiru extrañada

-¿Por qué me sigues? – sonrió encantadoramente

-¡Sabes no es cierto! – gritó sulfurada

-Vaya y viniste con la mocosa – miró con indiferencia a Lindsay – me alegra ya despertaras… ¿Has tenido bellos sueños?

-Sí – contestó la niña un tanto extrañada del comentario

Pero no eran las únicas personas que habían ido al evento, allí también llegaron Lita, Rei, Natalie. Apenas vieron a Amy decidieron ignorar la situación, después de todo por qué echar a perder el fin de semana

-Qué mal – decía Rei esquivando la mirada de la peliazul

-Si pudiera iba y – apretó con furia los puños Lita

Dieron la última llamada para al función. Amy pidió se fueran pero Haruka se divertía mucho fastidiando a Michiru. Se sentaron juntas aún cuando la pobre jovencita intentó por todos los medios alejarse de la latosa rubia

-Mira – decía acariciando su cabello – tienes piojos

-Quieres dejar de portarte como un mocoso

-Y tú báñate

-Si no te gusta como huelo cámbiate de asiento

-No, la verdad es que hueles deliciosos – se recargó en su hombro – me encantas

-¡Hazte! – la empujó lejos de ella

Las luces se apagaron. Amy estaba ya emocionada como un niño pequeño con juguete nuevo. Aplaudió al ver que empezaba la película y al ver que era la única que lo hacía se sonrojó. Haruka disimuló su risa. La escena de la explosión del universo se veía tan real que casi lo pudo sentir

-Eso no fue la película – se levantó Michiru

-¡Chicas! – gritó Lita

Hora de la acción. Una enorme bestia acaba de aparecer, entre gritos de terror comenzó a expulsar las energías de los humanos dejándolas sobrevolar en el salón. Sailor Marts no esperó para presentaciones, invocando a su poder intentó detener aquella poderosa bestia.

-Vaya creo que es algo ruda – opinó Sailor Júpiter – veamos si se resiste a mi poder

Y la enorme creación cayó al piso. Las jovencitas estaban por cantar victoria cuando vieron comenzaba a incorporarse. Volvieron al ataque sin darse cuenta que las energías acumuladas y que divagaban en la habitación estaban perdiendo el control

-¡Amy! – gritó Júpiter por mero instinto al ver cómo las energías se dejaban ir sobre ella

-¡Tiempo! – gritó Haruka deteniendo aquel mortal ataque

-Qué sucede

-No tengo ni idea – esquivó Marts otro destello de energía

Con un movimiento de su mano Haruka hizo que los destellos corrieran contra Michiru. La joven de cabello aguamarino se quedó quieta esperando el impacto pero en el último segundo las energías cambiaron de rumbo. Ahora iban contra Lindsay

No – gritó desesperada Natalie apenas logrando salvar a su hermana – debes irte

-No… no…

-¡Vete con un carajo! – gritó exasperada

Un segundo intento para cumplir su cometido y Natalie se aferró a su hermana convirtiéndose en un escudo humano. Cerró los ojos esperando el impacto final y esta vez Marts en una proeza fantástica recibió el impacto. Calló de rodillas

-Huyan – musitó ya sin aliento

-Sí – escaparon las niñas

Las energías siguieron a las jovencitas. Rei invocó a su poder provocando que esas luces dieran la vuelta regresando a eliminar a la molestia. Un fuerte haz luminoso invadió la habitación, el cristal rojo acaba de hacer su aparición. Las energías tomaron a la bestia y con ira se desencadenaron sobre la joven morena. Los ojos de Rei habían perdido toda vida o conciencia, levantó la mano y un destello luminoso rojo diamantino la resguardó

-Sailor Marts ¡Ángel Sagrado de Marte!

Pequeños destellos comenzaron a formar listones más largos en color rojo que la rodearon para dar forma a su traje. Cerró los ojos mientras la luz ascendía hasta su tiara. Los colores rojos se volvieron cristalinos, abrió sus ojos mientras dos alas blancas se desprendían de su espalda. Del centro del pecho surgió una estrella pequeña color rojo cobre.

-No es posible – gimió Amy sin dar cabida a lo que veía

-¡Tú le diste esos poderes Michiru! – bramó Haruka

-No he hecho nada – musitó la joven igualmente sorprendida por su transformación

-¡Fuego Místico de Marte! – y de su cuerpo surgió una poderosa llama que tomó forma de rayo y se disparó hacia la bestia

-¡Lo logramos! – gritó Júpiter emocionada

-Pero el cristal es mío – lo invocó la rubia y entre pétalos de rosa desapareció junto con Amy

-¡Rei! – gritó al ver se desmayaba perdiendo su transformación

Y en el sitio de la bestia quedó solamente un dibujo.

* * *

Notas finales:

Rei por fin tiene sus poderes y ahora hemos visto parte de la historia de los Dioses y el Ángel Negro. Ojo, el Ángel que tanto ama Dios es el Ángel Negro, es decir la mamá de Michiru. El Dios del edén es el padre de Michiru y el otro Dios… Saquen sus conclusiones ;) En los siguientes capítulos veremos más cómo terminó esto. Ahora sólo no olviden la leyenda, de los dos Dioses uno ganó y el otro quedó a merced de bestias siendo devorado todos los días. El Dios vencedor (Issac) vivía tranquilamente hasta que se enamoró de uno de sus ángeles.

¿Qué pidió Amy? Que su día fuera el mejor

Subire muy pronto el próximo, yo creo el lunes o martes para que no nos perdamos con la leyenda de los dioses ;)


	36. En el principio

"_Historias que con el lento paso del tiempo se convierten en leyendas."_

**36. En el principio…**

Michiru estaba un poco engripada y la pastilla le causó sueño así que decidió no entrar a la siguiente clase, se fue al único lugar donde Haruka no la encontraría o por lo menos hasta entonces no lo había hecho: la biblioteca. Tomó la mesa del final y se recostó quedándose al instante dormida. De nuevo soñó con el principio del tiempo.

-No aprendes – decía uno de los ángeles observando cómo el bello y favorito ángel de Dios emprendía el vuelo de descenso al inframundo

Nunca en su vida había sentido un dolor tan insoportable. Se quedó quieta en brazos del Dios del pilar dejando que ese Dios sanara su lacerada espalda. No podía creerlo, a pesar del amor que Dios le tenía se ensañó con ella cuando descubrió jugaba en el inframundo, casi la mata. Se rió pensando en cómo le iría cuando supiera con quién jugaba. Emitió un pequeño quejido y el Dios del pilar la miró a los ojos

-No puedes seguir viniendo

-Pero sigues atada… Además más vale pedir perdón que permiso – rió animadamente – mientras no se entere

-Eso yo te lo dije y deberías olvidarlo…Te prohibió bajar al inframundo

-Y qué… me gusta estar aquí

-Te volverá a flagelar si sabe desobedeciste

-Yo no se lo diré

-Te despedazará las alas para que ya no puedas bajar

-Me tiraré al vacío, la gravedad hará al resto

-¿Y cómo volverás?

-No sé… ¿Crees que la gravedad se invierta si se lo pido con delicadeza?

-No – rió animadamente – eres un bello ángel, dulce, tierno e inocente… no debes andar aquí, te corromperás y te volverás maldito… No es que Dios no te ame es solo que no puede dejar que todo su séquito de ángeles termine volviéndose un montón de perversiones

-No me interesa

Pero el presagio del Dios del Pilar no era tan errado. Poco a poco el Ángel comenzó a tener un toque siniestro y escalofriante. Dios se ensañaba con él, buscando detener esa ansia de libertad lo mandaba a las peores tareas, lo enclaustró en la rutina y monotonía. Y la guerra resultaba cómica pues por un lado Dios hacía lo imposible para que el Ángel volviera a amarlo, cesara sus ansias de independencia y apagar el fuego que se encendía en su alma: pasión. Por otro lado entre más se sentía acorralado, más escapaba, anhelaba con fervor que Dios se fuera para escapar al inframundo. Llegó a un punto en que cada uno vivía aferrado a eso que tanto defendía y Dios ya no pudo resistirlo, descargaba sobre su más bello ser toda su frustración y dolor, el odio que acumulaba al sentirse desdichado y perdiendo lo único que de verdad amó.

-Quiero liberarte. Así jugaremos en el inframundo juntas… Podemos jugar en la cascada o ir a explorar el lago… los pantanos…

-No puedes desatarme olvídalo, son cosas de dioses

-¡Yo quiero! ¿No dijiste que podía tener lo que yo anhelara si me esforzaba?

-Mientras no sea de Dios – masculló con cierto dejo de dolor

-¿Cómo puedo liberarte?

-Con un soplo divino

-No creo que Dios me de algo así sólo porque se lo pida ¿oh si?

El Dios del pilar sonrió pensando que la ingenuidad del Ángel superaba por mucho cualquier otra creación en ese basto universo. La tomó de la mano y la jaló hacia sí para susurrarle al oído lo que significaba engañar, manipular, controlar…

-Olvídalo – sonrió al observar la mirada un tanto aterrada del Ángel. Besó sus labios con ternura y dijo – eres mi tierno y dulce Ángel

El Ángel se enamoró perdidamente del Dios de Pilar, la amó desde ese primer instante que la vio pero hasta ahora se daba cuenta que esas pasiones que corrían por su ser las generaba un amor puro y noble, algo más fuerte de lo que sentía por su Dios, de lo que nunca pudo sentir. Una mañana preguntó por ese concepto sobre manipular y engañar.

-Ya te dije lo olvidaras – y su mirada severa se clavó sobre ella

-Es que… es raro… por qué hay criaturas que conocen sobre cosas

-¿Cómo cuales?

-El bien y el mal

-Son tonterías – rozó con un fugaz y pasional beso sus labios – no existe tal cosa… nadie es bueno… nadie es malo… solo somos… Solo existimos

-Existimos – emitió un pequeño suspiro sintiendo esas caricias que desataban crueles instintos en ella. Se asió con fuerza a su cuerpo divino mientras entre respiros cortantes escuchaba el latido desenfrenado de su alma despertando

-No te preocupes más por mí… No vengas – se separó del Ángel

-Quiero ser tuyo… Quiero me ames… Muéstrame amor… Enséñame a amar

Los ojos del Dios del pilar destellaron una ternura sin igual. Con delicadeza acarició ese bello rostro y por primera vez fue el Ángel quien comenzó el largo y profundo beso. Cada caricia penetró en lo profundo de su alma despertando a al bestia que dormía en ella. Emitió un pequeño suspiro al que continuó un leve sollozo mientras el dios del Pilar la hacía suya.

-¿Dónde estabas? – le interrogó Dios al verlo llegar

-En ningún lado – musitó con la mirada perdida

-¿Te sucede algo mi bello Ángel?

Se veía tan extraviado, su mirada ausente, su voz casi inaudible y esa respiración tan lenta no presagiaba nada bueno, la tomó con delicadeza examinándola para ver si se había enfermado o en sus juegos tontos en el inframundo alguna bestia la habría lastimado

-¿Quién te arañó?

-Nadie – masculló retirando sus manos de su cuerpo – ¿Me amas?

-Como a nadie en este mundo mi Ángel

-También yo te amo… extraño tu esencia cuando te vas…

Se abrazó a su Dios y sus ojos verdes, esos ojos inocentes destellaron una chispa de maldad y arrogancia tenebrosa. Miró de nuevo a su Dios para besarlo con esa misma pasión que vivió en el infrmaundo. Lentamente lo llevó a la dicha completa, le mostró cómo aman los mortales, la entrega en un acto de amor y el arrebato de una pasión.

-Mi Ángel – y un suspiro divino profundo escapó de su ser.

El pequeño angelito sonrió, con una mano cerró los ojos de Dios y con la otra capturó lo que tanto necesitaba para guardarlo muy cerca de su corazón

&&&

Natalie no lo entendía, fue como un instinto, parte de esa hermandad que conservó con Lindsay, aún temblaba al pensar que pudieron morir y sobretodo que se interpuso para salvar la vida de esa mocosa. Cerró los ojos pero los abrió pronto al sentir la respiración de alguien más en esa habitación

-Lárgate

-Gracias

-¡Lárgate Lindsay!

Despertó cerca de una hora después a causa de un fuerte golpe en su estómago. Su gata estaba encima y tal parecía que estaba muy molesta. Hizo una seña de indiferencia pero el animalito no parecía estar contento con eso

-¡Te pusiste en peligro por esa niña malcriada! – gritó furiosa Andrómeda

-Y qué querías… el que sea… el alma de los condenados no le quita aún sea mi hermana

-Sabes perfectamente como yo que no puedes ayudarla… ella deberá sufrir y perecer… ¡No es Lindsay!

-Lo fue en ese momento para mí – cerró los ojos – juro que no sé que me pasó

-¿Estás bien? – bajó su tono, ahora sonaba preocupada

-Sí… No es nada

No podía explicarlo. Tal vez era que se sentía muy sola, la extrañaba, necesitaba un poco de amor en ese mundo siniestro y… Estaba harta de esconderse, de vivir en espera que los otros causaran las reacciones o provocaran caos. Quería libertad, quería sentir que todo lo que hacía tenía un sentido de ser ¿Qué le sucedía? De un salto salió de la cama

-Voy a salir – informó a su gata – mi madre no tarda en llegar, vigila a Lindsay

-Sí

Estuvo dando vueltas por allí. Pedía explicaciones a su corazón y a su razón pero todo pareció como una reacción sin control. Se sentó en la banca del parque sollozando como tonta

-Qué he hecho – decía entre lágrimas

-¿Natalie? – escuchó la voz de Mina

-¡Qué! – gritó exasperada y sin más le dio tremendo empujón que la dejó en el piso – lo lamento

-¡Eres una niña loca! ¡Loca!

-¡Cállate! – gritó echándose a correr

&&&

Lentamente abrió los ojos, su pequeño reloj de pulso había comenzado a sonar avisando que era hora de su siguiente clase. Casi muere del susto. Saltó de su silla al ver que a su lado estaba Haruka, la observaba con cuidado y atención.

-¿Soy tan fea? – susurró la rubia al ver al expresión de terror de Michiru

-¡Qué haces aquí!

-Nada – musitó recargando su cabeza en sus manos – reprobaremos si no hacemos ese tonto proyecto juntas

-¿Hablas sobre el taller de mecánica?

-Sí… Me gusta esa materia. Es lo único que me gustaba cuando venía a clases… Cuando era sólo Haruka

-¿Te interesa pasar la materia?

-Sí, así que quiero hacer tregua contigo… Por lo menos un tiempo

-Debe ser muy importante para ti… Por mí no hay problema

-¿Te alivio la gripa?

-No, déjalo es solamente una gripa

-Como quieras – se recostó en la mesa – qué haremos… No creo sea muy fácil hacer un diseño

-Ya veremos – sonrió con cierto agrado

Pidió unos libros sobre mecánica, otros de física y al final estaban sumidos en pilas de libros, revistas y papeles. Cada una tomaba notas, Haruka estaba muy concentrada y aunque se veía tranquila había algo en su energía que seguía siendo envolvente y a la vez atemorizante. Meneó la cabeza. Una imagen en un libro la hizo recordar parte de ese sueño que tenía… La historia de los dioses

-¿Puedes ver los sueños ajenos?

-A veces – sonrió la rubia – ¿Quieres te enseñe?

-No

-Puedo hacerlo como agradecimiento…

-Lo pensaré

-Y luego dices que yo soy la arrogante y altanera – rió con ánimo

Haruka se echó a caminar en dirección a la salida, estaba cansada y algo aburrida de la escuela. A pesar que era todo un Dios seguía teniendo las mismas notas escolares que cuando fue un mortal, quizá porque seguía sin entender por completo cómo usar su divinidad.

&&&

Amy despertó emocionada pues sabía hoy era su día, el momento que tanto tiempo ansió para que todos sus sueños se hicieran verdad, aunque nada de eso incluía un ascenso en su trabajo. Ahora estaba en su nueva oficina disfrutando de la computadora nueva y moderna que los laboratorios le otorgaron. Sonreía como tonta sin dejar de pensar que este día iba demasiado bien

-Felicidades – escuchó a Mitche decir en la puerta

-¿Te gusta mi oficina?

-No, sólo tu computadora ¿Me la cambias?

-Lo pensaré… además me darán una portátil para eso de los trabajos de campo… ¡Es un buen día!

-Siempre lo son – sonrió el chico acercándose al escritorio – es solo que te habías vuelto tan pesimista que ya no puedes ver ni lo bueno que hay en vivir

-Como sea… Hoy será el mejor día de mi vida

-Siempre lo pueden ser – acarició su mejilla – y hoy te cocinaré

-Perfecto ¿Ves? Mi día va de bien a fantástico

-Siempre te cocino – contestó con cierto dejo de tristeza pensando que el comentario llevaba un tono sarcástico – debo volver a mi trabajo… que tu día siga siendo lindo mi niña

-Lo será – y Mitche no pudo evitar mirarla con cierto recelo ¿Qué le pudo haber pasado para que cambiara tan abruptamente su estado de ánimo?

Su nuevo puesto también le otorgó beneficios adicionales como un lugar de estacionamiento y aunque no tenía auto lo pudo cambiar por un iPOD nuevo, un mejor lugar en el comedor, descuentos, pases gratis a eventos, amistades importantes…

-¡Una cena en Lemon's! – gritaba

-Es para festejar – la veía Arlet con cierto desconcierto pues la jovencita brincaba de un lado a otro enloquecida – lleva a…

-¡Se lo diré a Mitche!

Pero la reacción del hombre no fue exactamente muy buena parecía un tanto irritado por su euforia y de nuevo comentó algo que Amy no comprendió del todo y sí ignoró. Ya no quedaba más tiempo para él, tenía una llamada en su móvil

-¿Henok?

A las dos y media tuvo la mejor comida de su vida. Su madre, por primera vez en diez años le cocinaba. Se sentó a la mesa encantada de sentirse de nuevo en familia, sonreía y contaba a su madre lo espléndido de su día, hasta la invitó a festejar con ella en Lemon's

-Es un restaurante muy exclusivo – comentó Clarissa

-Sí y apuesto nos divertiremos mucho…

Le pidió la disculpa que por tanto tiempo esperó, imploró porque regresara y entre lágrimas pidió perdón por tanto tiempo de abandono. Amy sonrió, era cierto si algo estaba mal en ella, si se alió con seres demoníacos y perversos la única culpable era su madre por dejarla en el olvido y a la deriva ¿Qué más podía hacer? Solo intentaba ayudar…

-¿Me dejarás ser novia de Mitche?

-Si el señorito es tan atento como para venir y pedirlo decentemente por supuesto

-Lo hará… Hoy es un día perfecto

-Si yo te extanaba

-Se dice extrañaba – le corrió su madre entre risas

Día más que perfecto. No podía ser más feliz. Eso hasta que vio a Serena en la biblioteca. Quién diría que la encontraría allí estudiando, soltó una risita burlona y la joven de coletitas volteó. Ambas se quedaron quietas en espera de lo que la otra haría. Fue Amy la primera en reaccionar, dio la vuelta para salir de allí antes que todas aparecieran para defender a la princesa…

-Espera – la detuvo Serena – no te vayas por favor

-¿Qué quieres?

-No debiste robar el cristal de plata… Si lo querías te lo hubiera dado con mucho gusto

-¿Y si te dijera que lo quiero ahora me lo darías?

-Sí – extendió la mano entregándole el pequeño objeto causante de sus disputas

-Eres muy ingenua Serena… Por eso siempre corremos peligro y…

-Te quiero – dijo silenciando sus hirientes palabras – eres mi amiga… Y no quiero ser tu enemiga… Por favor… Por favor – entre súplicas comenzó a sollozar como un niño pequeño

-No podemos – musitaba sintiéndose incómoda por su llanto – es que

-¡Qué importa que Dios elijas!

&&&

Natalie se quedó quieta en su escondite observando la saña con la que su hermana despedazaba a un animalito. Sintió un dolor indescriptible en el alma pues sabía que ella contribuyó a robarle la nobleza e inocencia de su ser. Se escabulló de allí para volver a casa.

-¿Dónde te metiste? Debemos preparar…

-No importa – gritó exasperada retirando a Andrómeda de la cama – tengo tarea

-¿Cómo?

-Algo está mal – se tendió en la cama – todos somos unas monstruosidades horrendas… Somos seres tan abominables que no hallamos como inventar algo más demoníaco que nosotros mismos… ¿Qué pasaría si logras tal cometido?

-¿De qué me hablas? – se rascó la cabeza la gatita

-Nada

Algo parecido pasó en el inicio de los tiempos. Entre más Dios se aferraba a proteger a su Ángel del mal más éste se apoderaba de su inocente ser. El Ángel gustaba mucho de molestar a sus demás hermanos y hasta parecía adquirir un toque maléfico y sombrío en sus ojos.

-Le diré a Dios sobre lo que haces – le amenazó otro ángel aún sobándose su alita maltratada

-Ya veremos si te atreves – y esa mirada siniestra que nunca antes vio lo dejó helado

Nadie lo contradecía. Él era el Ángel perfecto, el eterno amor del Divino. Por la noche alababa y amaba a su Dios y por el día jugaba y hacía latir esa pequeña alma de la que fue dotado con el Dios del pilar.

-¿Qué eso? – le preguntó su compañera al ver en su pecho desnudo ese brillo celestial

-Dios me lo regaló – musitó – soy más especial que cualquiera

Y de eso ya no había duda pues poco a poco el resto de ángeles entendió que su Dios no tendría ojos, oídos ni amor para nadie más que para el bello Ángel. Habían tolerado mucho la predilección que sentía por él, los regalos excesivos y en fin, todo para él era en extremo. Hasta los castigos lo eran, a tal punto que la mitad sentía lástima por él y la otra lo aborrecía.

-No te pudo dar Dios un soplo divino

-Por qué no – sonrió con malicia – ¿Lo compartimos? – y el titubeo de su compañera le hizo adivinar que sentía algo más que envidia – ¿Lo quieres todo? Te lo puedo obsequiar… todo

-¿De verdad? – sus ojos brillaron con ese toque avaricioso que sólo el Ángel había visto en los mortales

Engañaba, mentía y manipulaba con una destreza sin igual, no había nada que no pudiera tener o hacer. No tenía límites. Pero la pregunta obligada era por qué aún no entregaba ese soplo divino al Dios del pilar y la respuesta era sencilla, descubrió que éste sin duda era el objeto más valioso que había tenido en su vida así que aprovechó esos días para que todos en el paraíso lo vieran, supieran que él ya no era uno más, ni siquiera era el Ángel más amado de Dios sino eternidad… un ser tocado por la divinidad, tan especial…

-Lo he traído – dijo esa tarde al Dios del Pilar

-¿Lo conseguiste? ¿Y cómo haz hecho eso?

-Truco barato… como la magia…

Y aunque el Dios del Pilar ya era libre todas las noches regresaba a ese lugar maldito, el Ángel preguntó tantas veces el por qué que se cansó de ello así que decidió espiarlo. Escondido en la oscuridad observó ese perverso y sangriento amanecer, el momento en que las bestias devoraban al Dios caído para con su sangre teñir el cielo y así dar inicio a un nuevo día, otro más en el que el equilibrio era restaurado

-No puede seguir siendo así – lloraba inconsolable el pequeño angelito ante el cuerpo inerte del Dios del Pilar

Antes que despertara regresando a la vida él voló de regreso al paraíso. Entró hasta el salón de armas tomando la espada de Dios para con furia colosal lanzarse contra él

-¿Te has vuelto loca? – la sujetó con fuerza

-No – tartamudeó pero pronto el coraje regresó a su ser – te odio

-Has estado desaparecido ¿Dónde estuviste mi bello Ángel? ¿Por qué me miras con tanto odio?

-No sé – se separó de él sin entender por qué Dios le decía que desapareció, sólo estuvo fuera una noche

-¿Qué has hecho?

Y el terror se había apoderado del cielo, Dios había alertado a sus creaciones para que no se acercaran al inframundo ni al mundo mortal pues entonces jamás podrían volver allí. Las bestias que devoraban todos los días al otro Dios al ya no tener de quién alimentarse había enloquecido atacando a cuanto ser encontraban. Dios llevaba la cuenta: quince mortales y cuatro seres celestiales en dos días.

-¿Dónde está? – gritó enfurecido

-No sé de qué me hablas – contestó el Ángel sin inmutarse a la fiera mirada de Dios

-¡Tú liberaste al otro Dios!

Por todos los medios intentó le confesara dónde se escondía pero entre más se ensañaba con él más aferrado parecía a defender el secreto. La amenaza seguía en pie, si descendía al inframundo jamás lo dejaría volver pero el Ángel no quería estar allí, así que voló en busca de su eterno amor…

-Dios – musitó observando al Dios del Pilar sano y salvo – creí estarías…

-No sucede nada estoy bien

-Así que no me equivocaba – se escuchó la voz de Dios resonando por aquel inmundo sitio – me traicionaste por ella – bramó y con fiereza se abalanzó contra su bello Ángel

Lo maldijo para toda la eternidad y le mostró el terror que había desatado en el universo. Hasta uno de los amigos del Ángel había muerto sin embargo a él no le importaba, nació para amar al otro Dios y entre gritos confesó que toda la pasión que le entregó fue siempre pensando en su verdadero amor… Dios furioso cumplió la sentencia y con ira le arrancó sus bellas alas al Ángel, lo tiró al piso, lejos de su presencia

-¡La guerra ha dado inicio! – le gritó a su contraparte

-¿La guerra? – musitó el Dios del Pilar – ¿No te das cuenta que esa hace mucho la gané?

-¿A qué te refieres? – retrocedió sabiendo que algo estaba mal

-Te he quitado lo que más amabas, seduje a tu bello angelito con el afán de arrebatare la única verdadera felicidad que tenías… pero lo mejor fue ver cómo tú mismo contribuiste a volverlo una abominación… Tú lo torturaste hasta el cansancio, lo querías para ti y olvidaste que él tenía albedrío: derecho a decidir a quién amar ¿O no me dirás que eso fue lo que tanto te enfureció? Porque antes que te dijera me amaba a mí y no a ti estabas dispuesto a perdonarlo

Dios titubeante observó lo que había hecho, despedazó por amor a su bello Ángel, lo condenó a la agonía sin entender que él solo amó de verdad… Lo abrazó a su cuerpo esperanzado porque esa calidez regresara pero era demasiado tarde. Las risas perversas del Dios del pilar sacudieron al inframundo, las bestias habían llegado dispuestas a alimentarse de otro más… de una creación divina

-No lo harás – musitó

-Hacer qué… Tú provocaste esto

Con un soplo divino restauró la divinidad del angelito pero ya era tarde y sólo le restó fortalecer su alma marchita. El Ángel se elevó y entre luces se cubrió para dar forma a ese ser que reflejaba lo que quedó de su alma: El Ángel Negro. Abrió sus ojos verdes que ahora irradiaban un brillo espectral y hechizante con el dedo índice señaló a Dios y furioso invocó a esa misma espada con la que intentó anteriormente aniquilarlo

-Debes venir conmigo – rogó Dios – sino jamás podrás volver a ser quien eras

-¡Esto es lo que he sido siempre! Ahora soy yo – y Dios escapó presa del remordimiento

Aunque el Dios del Pilar le repitió que solamente jugó y lo utilizó para ganar la guerra el Ángel empecinado le pidió lo llevara con él. El Dios del Pilar un tanto cansado de ese ciego amor que le tenía lo tomó de un ala y se la despedazó para evitar así que lo siguiera cuando se fuera. Pobre Ángel, cruel destino que lo llevó a la perdición por nada, se quedó tendido en el suelo sollozando por lo que perdió, su tristeza era tal que dejó a las bestias devorarlo pues mañana renacería de nuevo… él era el Inmortal… la pequeña divinidad que alcanzó la gloria.

&&&

Lindasy extendió las manos al cielo y los pequeños copos de nieve comenzaron a caer. Ahora nevaba sólo para ellos. Kael gritó enloquecido de emoción, se tiró al piso para hacer un ángel en aquella espesa nieve. La niña hizo una bola de nieve que lanzó contra el chico empezando el juego.

-Te tengo – la tomó de la cintura y entre jugueteos besó sus mejillas – tienes la carita fría – reía encantado

-Y cómo quieres esté – ahora lo miraba atenta a sus labios – hace frío, es noche y está nevando

-Sólo para nosotros – miró aquella espectral oscuridad – esto es mejor que un viaje en helicóptero, pero puedo mejorarlo – susurró a su oído a sabiendas ella no lo escuchaba

-¿Qué haces? – dijo al sentir su cálido cuerpo sobre el suyo

Kared extendió la mano generando una hermosa luz brillante que rodeó el sitio, diversas flores brotaron entre la espesa nieve, hasta rosas multicolores de las cuales resaltaban más las rojas.

-Es hermoso – contemplaba la niña aquel ensueño – ¿Cómo haces eso?

-Con magia – se sentó sobre la barda

-Bájate, te matarás, estamos muy alto

-Es raro – musitó para sí mismo

-¿El qué?

-Nada – y cortó una rosa roja que le obsequió – cuando mi hermana estaba triste le llevaba rosas de éstas… las del jardín del edén… pero ella no parece notar la diferencia entre unas y otras… En realidad soy tan mal hermano que nunca he logrado reanimarla…

-Ya somos dos malos hermanos… A mí me odia

-Es diferente… ella es tan – y de verdad no hallaba la forma de definirla – rara… creo que esa es la palabra… Natalie me caía bien cuando éramos niños

-A mí también – lo sujetó con fuerza del cuello de la camisa la ver se balanceaba hacia atrás – rosas del edén – musitó observando su obsequio – ella lo nota…

La felicidad dejó de existir, su risa se desvaneció y su tristeza se convirtió en odio. Por mucho tiempo vagó solitario y convertido en el Ángel Negro sobre la faz de la tierra. Causaba destrucción, dolor y desolación a su paso, él era ahora el alma de los condenados, el Ángel que llevaba la muerte y el olvido…

-Debes detenerlo – suplicó Dios de rodillas ante su contraparte

-¿Detenerlo? Puedes hacerlo sin mí

-No lo lastimaré – renegó Dios – no me escucha, y si sigue así se lastimará… de nuevo… por favor habla con él… detenlo

-No es mi guerra – sonrió su contraparte y entre nubes celestiales se desvaneció

Pero el Dios del pilar había contemplado ya la desdicha y la condena del bello ángel, conmovido por su semblante triste y sus ojos melancólicos lo buscó para darle refugio en la oscuridad, allí donde el otro Dios vivía…

-¿Crees me interesas? – rió el Ángel

-¿Ah no? – se asombró de ser rechazado por quien tantos milenios lo adoró – y entonces qué harás

-Conquistar el universo – musitó con un dejo de sarcasmo – no te interesa… no mientas ni finjas te importo

-Como quieras – se dio la vuelta – pero eso no quita podamos hacer algo divertido un tiempo… ¿Te gusta estar solo?

-Sí

-Ven conmigo – extendió la mano – solo por un tiempo…

Por un tiempo estuvo con el otro Dios, hasta que un día ese algo lo llamó, el instinto por buscar y sobrevivir a la tempestad, por contestar a esas voces que cada noche entraban a sus sueños y le pedían regresara. Nunca entendió bien qué salía a buscar pero al otro Dios nunca le importó pues siempre volvía… Y si no era así ya Dios se lo diría, regresaría suplicante y arrodillado pidiendo por un poco de clemencia para el Ángel que él condenó. Pronto la guerra perdió su sentido, uno de los dioses se arrodillaba ante el otro suplicando por quien amó. Al correr del tiempo la cruenta batalla continuó mas sin embargo los protagonistas cambiaron: Dios contra su Ángel.

-¡Madre! – gritaba eufórico Kared

-Qué tarde regresas a casa – y antes que pudiera decir algo más él la besó en la mejilla con esa espontaneidad y salvajismo propios de él – Y apestas a alcohol ¿Quién te dio permiso de tomar?

-Nadie – gritó dando de saltos – y te traje algo

-¿Una rosa? ¿Crees que con esto me contentarás?

-Quien sabe – rió – se hace el intento – subió las escaleras saltando los peldaños de dos en dos – quien sabe – gritó ya en la planta alta

Melissa olió la bella rosa mientras su cerebro desempolvaba esos recuerdos olvidados por tantos milenios. Estaba de nuevo en ese hermoso paraíso, Isaac sonreía y ella jugaba en una fuente. Después vino ese olor a sangre y muerte, los bellos ojos azules de esa mujer que la seducían. Perdición.

-Qué extraño… es el amor lo que nos condenó – le habló a la foto de su difunto marido

Dos dioses que se contemplan perdidos en ese mar de pasiones que jamás debieron nacer en ellos. Dos divinidades tocadas por algo más que la perfección, solitarios vagando, luchando por sobrevivir a tempestades incontrolables, sedientos de dulzura, anhelando a ese Ángel que se esfumó por la crueldad de una guerra.

&&&

Haruka sonrió al ver la felicidad que se dibujaba en Amy. Se sentó cerca de ella y le pidió le contara lo maravilloso de su día. Al escucharla recordó las palabras de Michiru, sí algún día las personas volvían a sonreír pero se equivocó porque de nuevo alguien sonreía por una ilusión.

-¿Y a ti cómo te fue con Michiru? ¿Hiciste lo que te dije?

-¿El qué? – disimuló lo mucho que Michiru le importaba

-Anda dímelo ¿Resultó? ¿O será más difícil de lo que parece?

-¿Enamorarla?

-No, que confíe en ti… vamos debe hacer caso a su corazón y no a lo que dicta su razón

-Michiru es pasional. Así que deja de pensar implica un reto para mí

-¿Pasional? En todos los años que llevo de conocerlas la única pasional eres tú… ella es inteligente piensa y luego actúa y es tan audaz… ¡De seguro resulta lento! – gritó creyendo saber qué había pasado ese día

-Olvídalo ya – rió animadamente

-Dios – musitó Aylat

-Nos veremos después – se despidió Amy

-La asustas – rió Haruka – veo que hiciste su día maravilloso – musitó hojeando un folleto – Supe la ascendieron en su empleo… gracias por el favor

-Debes de dejar de interesarte en ella o en cualquier humano

-¿Eso te incluye?

-Sí – contestó molesto el hombre – entiéndelo, cometerás el mismo error que tu madre

Y después de aquel desastroso principio de los tiempos no quedaba más que restaurar el orden. Dios descendió al inframundo a esa parte de su castillo que llamó su tumba donde los murales le mostraron su destino, el precio que pagaría por su pecado. El Ángel concebiría a su primogénito que presa del odio y furor del Ángel lo mataría para ocupar su trono… Por amor nacieron los herederos, aquellos que restaurarían el orden pues observarían con repugnancia y arrogancia en lo que el amor convirtió a sus padres. Pero nadie contó con que los vástagos, a diferencias de los primeros dioses se convertirían en amantes ¿Y entonces?

-Solo queda elegir – musitó Lindsay observando el amanecer

Un beso, una caricia, un detalle, una mirada, el deseo, la vida, la muerte, un profundo sentimiento que se albergará eternamente: amor.

* * *

Notas finales:

En lo personal me encanto como me quedo ok ok se vale echarse porras no?

El otro Dios era la mamá de Haruka, el ángel negro(Melissa) se enamoró de la mamá de Haruka y las cosas fueron de mal a peor. En pocas palabras fue culpa de los mismos dioses todo lo que ahora Michiru y Haruka están pagando, fueron sus padres los que iniciaron esa guerra. La mamá de Haruka enamoró al ángel sólo por fastidiar a Dios Issac y al final destrozaron a un ser bondadoso. A veces buscando cobrar venganza no nos fijamos que lastimamos a otros que ni la deben ni la temen.

Creo fielmente que las cosas y situaciones en nuestras vidas nos ayudan a definirnos, nuestras decisiones nos dicen el que seremos o en que nos convertimos. No sé, hasta la fecha, qué es lo mejor, y alguien por allí me dijo que lo importante es sobrevivir pero también es importante ser felices con las decisiones que tomamos.


	37. Cristal Tiempo

"_Historias que con el lento paso del tiempo se convierten en leyendas."_

**37. Tiempo…**

El príncipe negro, más conocido como Atila el sucio en la residencia Sinclair. A Kared le pareció gracioso llamarlo así, él provenía de Asía, de un país pequeño donde se creía había estado parte de los nómadas Huno, los que alguna vez comandó el poderoso guerrero Atila. Opinaba adecuado el apodo, le intimidaba tanto, no parecía cohibirse ante el hecho de ser descubierto acortejando a su madre y para rematar tenía costumbres extrañas, pero debía darle un toque cómico, esa definición perfecta a su bello tono de piel moreno: el sucio…

-Eres malo – le reprendía juguetonamente Lindsay terminando de colorear

-No gastes mis crayones – se los quitó. Llevaba media hora hablando de él tan acaloradamente que ni siquiera se había fijado en qué hacía la niña – Estos me los regaló mi papá… usa otros

-Y luego dices que Michiru es la maniática

-No es lo mismo… mi papá me amaba… ¿Has visto que venga por aquí Saytori a saludarla?

-¿Qué papá te gustaría más?

-¡Ninguno! Bueno – se rascó la cabeza – que tal ese señor peloncito de la televisión

-¿Cuál?

-El hombre chaparrito con cara de chiste que sale en los comerciales del pescado

-¿Cómo? – saltó impresionada pro la elección – quieres un papá pescado

-Sí, es gracioso y me gusta ir al mercado a comprar allí pescado… es cierto, es fresco Huele y sabe a pescado

-Bueno sí huele a pescado – reía animadamente – no creo sea el tipo de tu madre

-¿Y si sí?

-Búscale mejor novia a Atila así la dejará en paz

No había acabado de decirlo cuando reaccionó. Acaba de darle una magnífica idea al chiquillo. Se dio de golpecitos en la frente, la próxima vez se guardaría sus ideas. Y Kared ya tenía prospecto para ello

&&&

Comenzaron su proyecto ese mismo fin de semana. Haruka procuró no llevar a su séquito de ángeles, así que escapó por la ventana. Hubiera podido pedirle ayuda a Amy pero no quería escuchar más comentarios burlones acerca de su amor por Michiru y su imaginación nula no le daba ideas para mentirle al príncipe negro

-Llegas tarde – le reprendió la joven

-Pero llegué – masculló un tanto hastiada

-Bien pues a trabajar

-Espera – la detuvo antes que terminara de extender todo el material – vamos a nuestra… digo – se rascó la cabeza inquieta – a la casa de la playa… Estaremos más tranquilas

-Bien… pues vamos

Era la primera vez desde el inicio de la guerra que se subía al auto con ella. Se sentía un tanto incómoda allí a su lado. Intentó fingir un poco de indiferencia pero tal parecía que a Michiru no le costaba esa proeza. En la media hora no la volteó a ver ni una sola vez, ni siquiera de reojo. Maldijo por lo bajo sintiéndose estúpida

-Llegamos

-Baja todo –le ordenó

-Sí patrona – contestó molesta la rubia

Aventó el material al piso y se tiró al sofá no sin antes destapar la primera cerveza del día. Michiru la miró con enfado pero se resignó pues ya se daba una idea de la nueva y arrogante Haruka.

-¿Y qué hace un Dios normalmente los fines de semana?

-No sé los demás – sonrió la rubia – yo tomo cervezas, voy a fiestas y de vez en cuando juego arrancones

La joven corredora la observaba con atención, no necesitaba disimular porque Michiru ni siquiera parecía querer notarla. Prendió el televisor para mitigar la tensión del ambiente. Durante una hora la jovencita trabajó afanosamente en los planos, realizó cálculos y borró tanto que se acabó dos borradores y tres paquetes de puntillas. No pudo evitar reír

-¿Te parece gracioso? – y sin más le arrojó una hoja arrugada

-Más o menos – la esquivó con maestría – ¿no quieres una cerveza?

-No ¿Pretendes embriagarme?

-Para qué… no creo ni así seas divertida

-¿Qué?

-Y sorda de remate – reía

Cambió la televisión por la radio. Subió el volumen a su máximo y comenzó a canturrear metida en el refrigerador. Preparó un emparedado y se sentó frente a Michiru. La joven la miró con cierto odio pero era tal su berrinche que no le pediría o reclamaría el emparedado que no le dio.

-¿Quieres uno?

-No – contestó con petulancia

-Bueno

Llegó la noche y nada había avanzado del proyecto. Haruka volvía a empezar a cantar, ahora tomaba tequila y un poco de vodka que encontró. Michiru la miró de reojo. De seguir así terminaría por reventar su paciencia. Ahora bailaba parecía tan feliz y tan… Haruka… como si nunca hubiera sucedido ese asesinato, tal y como la recordaba antes que el mundo se viniera contra ellas.

-Una nada más – rió Haruka ofreciéndole un vaso lleno

-Como sea – lo recibió con desagrado

La rubia se sentó cerca de ella, tomó las hojas revisando los cálculos y las operaciones, encerró en círculos todos los errores que tenía que más o menos equivalía a la mitad de su trabajo, dibujó un nuevo esquema y trazó un gigantesco asterisco en el problema del diseño

-No esta mal para un principiante – La abrazó y sin más la besó en el cuello con esa pasión que tantas veces culminó en amor

-No me dejas trabajar – la separó de ella

-Te quiero – la besó en una mejilla con furia como si pretendiera con ello demostrar la cantidad de cariño que le guardaba

-Estás ebria

-No es cierto – renegó – No has comido nada… ni siquiera me aceptaste un vaso de agua… Puedo hacer algo de cenar… o pedir una pizza

-Te acepté el vodka cargadito que me diste

-Ese no cuenta

Se quedó fijamente mirando los ojos verdes de Michiru. La joven pintora parecía adivinar lo que seguiría pues esquivó esa penetrante mirada, entre risas nerviosas recogió sus cosas y luego se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja. Levantó la vista descubriendo que Haruka la miraba con esa ternura que sólo ella le dedicaba. Ya no lo podía resistir más, no había nada más encantador que escucharla cantar en susurro.

-¿Ya te vas?

¡Qué más daba! Lentamente Michiru se acercó a su rostro. Cerró los ojos y con ternura rozó sus labios. Haruka estaba tan asombrada que no pudo reaccionar y la joven aprovechando su desconcierto la besó con mayor pasión hasta que la razón regresó y se separó.

-Me voy a casa

-Te llevo – le cerró el paso

-No – y la rubia al ver esa mirada retadora entendió estaba por echarlo a perder todo así que se hizo a un lado

-Puedo por lo menos pedirte un taxi

-Ya llamé a casa, vendrá mi hermano por mí, gracias de todos modos

&&&

Su mano extendida soltó el pequeño dibujo. El viento se lo llevó y dos energías lo alcanzaron para darle un toque de realidad e inmortalidad. Sintió una nueva presencia en casa, descendió las escaleras y prendió el televisor buscando disimular su crimen

-Quítate – gritó Natalie

-El que tengas un mal día no te da motivos para que te desquites conmigo – musitó la niña masticando sus palomitas

-Sí, lo sé, lo siento – y Lindsay abrió grandes los ojos sin poder creer lo que leía en sus labios – dije lo siento – repitió molesta por lo boba que podía ser su hermana

-Ah, me iré a un lugar donde no interrumpa tu neurosis

-Oye – la sujetó con fuerza del cuello de la blusa – quieres… salir

-¿A dónde?

-Iremos a nadar o a donde quieras…

-Si quieres

Natalie empezaba a aterrar, era extraño verla intentando ser buena hermana. A veces Lindsay creía que intentaba congraciarse con ella, como si pretendiera subsanar heridas pasadas o apagar algún tipo raro de remordimiento. Kared creía que se trataba de la adolescencia y que por su bien no debía permitirle mucho acercase

-Hace mucho no hacemos nada juntas ¿Verdad? – comentaba la joven

-Sí – contestó la niña sin darle importancia

-Tal vez podamos ir de vacaciones… juntas o… ¿Qué te regalé en tu cumpleaños?

-Nada – sonrió – ¿Eso te preocupa? No te apures ya viene el número quince

-¡No! No quiero… te compraré algo antes… podemos festejar el catorce y…

-Estás bien loca – reía quitándose la blusa

-Qué – se quedó observando su brazo, temía tanto preguntar por la herida

-¿Qué me ves?

-Nada – y se volteó evitando verla – anoche llorabas…

-Debí tener una pesadilla

-¿Y tu novio Kared?

-No es mi novio

-¿Te gusta alguien entonces? – como a ella le gustaban muchas personas esperaba una larga lista pero la niña solo se limitaba a mover los ojos curiosamente intentado encontrar alguien que le agradara

-No

-Sí – esquivó su mirada – debí suponerlo, eres una niña – masculló

-¿Y si fuera sí? – Natalie volteó, levantó la ceja extrañada de tal respuesta pero Lindsay ya se había echado a correr gritando que llegaría primero que ella a la piscina

&&&

Volvió a reír y Tomoe sonrió pues le encantaba cómo se escuchaba su risa, hasta le gustaba ese profundo silencio que guardaba. Emitió un suspiro dándose cuenta que estaban por llegar a casa. En esos meses algo cambió en él, ese vacío se llenó y de alguna forma todos los días encontraba una razón para levantarse y luchar por ser feliz…

-¡Papá Tomoe! – gritaban los pequeños de Juret

-Buenas noches – se despidió Setsuna siguiendo de largo mientras escuchaba las eternas quejas contra Hotaru

-Qué noche – sonrió la niña – ¿La han pasado bien?

-Fuimos a una cena de negocios – comentó interpretando que la chiquilla estaba celosa

-Ah, yo lo decía en serio – rió animada por la situación y la joven morena se sonrojó – a mí me da igual a qué cena van sólo pregunté si se la pasaron bien… creo se llama ser atento – volvió a reír

-Algo… Y parece que tú te has divertido más – miró a los pequeños arremolinados a Tomoe

-¿Es eso un regaño?

-¿Te gustaría tomar clases de equitación?

-No – se lo pensó por un rato – bueno, sí

-Hablaré con tu padre…

Esperaba que ocuparla la mantendría lejos de problemas y tal vez calmara esa ansiedad que mostraba, parecía disfrutar tanto molestar al resto de seres humanos que la rodeaban que daba miedo. Si lo pensaba bien sólo se vengaba de tantas que ella sufrió.

&&&

No le interesaba lo que Haruka hiciera, después de todo era su vida y su problema si creía que el ser Dios le daba derecho a tener todo lo que quería aunque fuera a la fuerza. Terminó de guardar sus útiles y de reojo observó que la rubia la esperaba ansiosa.

-Espera – la detuvo en su graciosa huída

-Grito si no me sueltas – amenazó Michiru

-Espera por favor… no te haré nada

-¡Gritaré si no me sueltas!

-Hazlo – sonrió amenazante al ver que todo el recinto se había quedado vacío

-¡Auxilio me quieren violar! – gritó a todo pulmón.

Haruka inquieta por sus gritos le tapó la boca y la sujetó con brutalidad de la cintura y las manos para que no se le escapara. Michiru forcejeó unos instantes hasta que se rindió y se quedó tranquila sintiendo el roce del aliento de Haruka en su cuello.

-Escúchame… Siento haberte robado tu tarea – decía con un tono que denotaba arrepentimiento – pero de verdad estaría en problemas si no la entregaba… Además te dio oportunidad de entregarla después

-¡Toma! – y la pisó con furia

Salió huyendo mientras la rubia se quedaba ayudando del dolor.

-Bu – le susurró Lindsay al oído haciendo que Michiru saltara gritando del susto

-Demonios – respiró tranquila – creí eras Haruka ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Lo olvidaste? Iríamos a comer… Digo iríamos porque por tu mirada sé lo olvidaste

-Lo siento tanto… Y – posó su dedo sobre sus labios – no cancelaré

Fueron a comer hamburguesas. Estaban tomando asiento cuando escucharon esa voz y lloriqueos que tanto conocían. Michiru buscó con la mirada a Kared pero no lo veía por ningún lado aunque seguía escuchándolo

-Allí – señaló Lindsay el cristal de enfrente donde estaba untado el chiquillo

-No es cierto – ojala no entrara o le haría pasar una vergüenza

-¡Por qué nunca me traen! – chillaba Kared – has espacio – empujó a la niña para quedar en la misma banquita – quiero una hamburguesa con juguete

-Ya estás grandecito para eso – murmuró Lindsay

-De seguro como quieres quedar bien no lo pediste, ah pero si hemos venido los dos…

-Ya cállate – le metió una papita en la boca – ve y pide tu estúpida hamburguesa de niño – aventó un billete a la mesa la niña

-¡Viva! – gritaba feliz

Kared regresó a la mesa con su juguete en mano y la hamburguesa en la boca. Michiru rió. A veces, la joven se preguntaba cómo, hubieran sido si Dios no hubiera tocado sus vidas, tal vez Kared sería un muchacho galán como muchos que estaban allí. Siempre estaría rodeado de bellas jovencitas y hasta hubiera tenido una mejor vida y qué decir de Lindsay. Pero al final, ellos eran felices, más que cualquiera en ese sitio.

-Lo tengo – reía Lindsay con el juguete en mano

-Buenas tardes – saludó Setsuna – me gustaría hablar contigo Michiru…

-Siéntate – le invitó Kared recorriéndose en el estrecho sillón.

Lindsay había quedado junto a la pared por no decir totalmente aplastada a ella, después Kared y al final Setsuna. La situación era un tanto extraña, los chiquillos peleaban por el juguete, las papitas y cuanta tontería encontraran lo suficientemente divertida para tal caso.

-No les prestes atención – reía Michiru

-Es sólo que… me preguntaba si tú tuviste algo que ver en el ataque… y con los poderes de Sailor Marts

-No – sonrió – y te puedo asegurar que tampoco fue Haruka… Algo más está atacando la ciudad

-Podría tratarse de tu padre… digo Isaac

-Sí, lo mismo he pensado… pero es difícil saberlo ¿Has intentado hablar con Haruka? Entre seres opuestos es más fácil sentir la presencia del otro

-No es prudente acercarse a ella… no con el príncipe custodiándola

&&&

Setsuna Se quedó pasmada observando el telescopio que Tomoe le había obsequiado a Hotaru. De alguna manera le daba la razón a Setsuna, la niña necesitaba un pasatiempo para así olvidarse de ese odio descomunal que les profesaba a sus hermanastros.

-A que es hermoso – brincaba de un lado a otro la chiquilla buscando cómo armarlo

-¿Ves? – sonrió el profesor Tomoe – sí te escucho

Y la joven se sonrojó un poco pues recordaba muy bien que le gritó al ver que él la ignoraba. Acarició la mejilla de Hotaru y se hincó en el piso para ayudarla a armar su telescopio.

-¡Miau! – gritaba el gato corriendo de un sitio a otro

-Creo hasta al gato le emociona el telescopio – reía el profesor

-No es eso – musitó para sí Setsuna observando que Artemis moría por hablar – ven – lo llamó para llevárselo lejos

-¡Atacan la ciudad! El cristal apareció

-¿Dónde?

-¿Dónde qué?

-¡Pues dónde ocurrió eso… el ataque y el cristal

-¿Dónde qué?

-¡Eso! El ataque…

-Ah el ataque en el centro de Tokio… pero el cristal… el cristal – y se desató el pañuelo azul que llevaba en el cuello dejando caer el preciado cristal que resplandecía como nunca

-¡Te siguieron!

-No sé – miró asustado detrás de sí porque no entendió bien si afirmó o preguntó

Un fuerte viento sacudió las ramas. Del cielo cayó la pequeña monstruosidad que con fiereza se dejó ir sobre la joven. Setsuna apenas pudo trasformarse. Giró la vara del tiempo y la bestiecita se echó para atrás mostrando sus filosos colmillos.

-¡Grito Mortal!

Pero la creación alcanzó a saltar, mostró sus garras y con maestría logró herir el abdomen de la joven. Entonces Artemis entró en acción y unos segundos después la poderosa Sailor Saturn golpeó al demoníaco ser.

-¡No podremos con él! – gritó la niña observando que aquella bestia parecía indestructible

-¡Pide ayuda Artemis!

&&&

Otro día más en la casa de la playa. No recordaba las razones por las que compraron la finca pero supuso debió ser idea de Michiru, aún recordaba amaba el mar. Cerró los ojos escuchando el agua golpeando las costas. Respiró profundamente y casi pudo aspirar el aroma de la joven. El timbre sonó, por fin había llegado y parecía que de nuevo la traían ¿Le tendría miedo? Por suerte para Haruka Kared le tenía el suficiente temor para salir huyendo despavorido… ni siquiera se bajaba del vehículo

-Hola – la saludó

-Espero hoy terminemos

-No lo creo – rió la rubia – es un poco largo… ¿ya resolviste las ecuaciones?

-No del todo

-Qué mal – se fue a la cocina – hice palomitas… en media hora empieza una película muy buena…

-¿Vamos a ver televisión?

-No, yo voy a ver la tele… tú supongo trabajarás – soltó una gran carcajada para plantarse frente al aparato – pensé no vendrías… no por como me has estado evitando estos días

-No tenía ganas de verte, es todo… Así que hoy tampoco me ayudarás

-No necesitas de mí, lo haces muy bien sola

-¿Es una venganza por lo del pisotón?

-Ah eso – dijo sin darle mucha importancia – no, cuando acabe la película te ayudaré

La película llevaba ya una hora y Michiru media de haberse levantado del escritorio donde la dejó trabajando. Quería irla a buscar para saber qué tanto hacía pero temía fuera una treta de la jovencita. Estaba por ponerse en pie cuando escuchó la voz de su sirena llamándola

-Lo preguntaré una vez – la miró con un toque furioso – ¿Por qué alardeas sobre sacar Diez en física?

-Porque estudié…

-Has reprobado todos los exámenes rápidos, ni una bien

-Bueno – sonrió – es que ya me puse a estudiar

-¿Qué es esto? – le mostró la hoja de respuestas del examen que la rubia había obtenido de forma truculenta

-Eh… ¿Una hoja?

-¿Por qué te empeñas en hacerme creer que eres alguien diferente? – renegó – que eres Haruka…

-No pasaré – bramó la chica – no puedo reprobar y… ¡Cómo carajos quieres apruebe! Tantas veces que me obligaste a seguir estudiando y ahora que pretendo hacer algo con mi vida me lo reprochas

-No es la forma… podías pedir ayuda…

-¿A quién?

-A mí por ejemplo – esquivó su mirada – será mejor me vaya

-¿Si te pido ayuda me la darás? – reía encantada por cómo se escuchaba la frase – quédate conmigo… esta noche – suplicó sujetándola del brazo – podemos estudiar juntas…

-No lo creo – se soltó – me voy

-Dijiste que podía pedírtelo – musitó viendo cómo se marchaba – además qué hacías hurgando en mis cosas – pero ella ya se había ido

&&&

La próxima vez no saldría con ellos. Serena empezaba a creer que tal vez no tenía nada en común con Kared. Como el chiquillo había quedado de salir con Lindsay y Serena pedía a gritos atención pactaron entonces fuera una cita de tres. Para la hora la pobre rubia se sentía de sobra.

-Muy bien entonemos – decía Kared tocando unas notas desabridas en su guitarra

-No sabía tocaras – musitó la niña de coletas

-Bueno algo debo hacer con el tiempo libre… con eso que siempre tienes ocupaciones de princesa… ¡Ahora te puedo llevar serenata!

-¡Y yo tocaré las maracas! – dijo Lindsay sacudiendo el botecito de aluminio lleno de piedras – ¡Y dice uno, dice dos…!

Su canción, una que Serena no conocía, su chiste, su mundo, y ella sobraba. Terminaron en Sinclair Corp jugando a encontrar formas a las estrellas. Kared estaba sentado en la bardita y Lindsay parada a su lado sujetándolo con fuerza de la puntita de su camisa mientras Serena se mantenía a salvo observando que ellos hacían mejor pareja…

-Corazón – musitó el chiquillo – qué quieres hacer. Es tu turno de decidir

Quiero ir a casa – musitó Serena

-Bueno… eso no es divertido pero…

-¡Soy divertida! – gimoteó – lo que pasa es que entre tantas responsabilidades… y eso de…

-No he dicho nada – masculló el niño un tanto preocupado por sus constantes cambios de humor – solamente digo que si estás cansada podemos ir a descansar… eso es bueno…

-¡Pero no divertido! – lloraba a mares

-Creo mejor me voy – y Lindsay se escabulló graciosamente antes que tuviera que intervenir en lo que parecía pleito seguro

-¿Qué tienes chiquita? – la tomó del mentón

-Soy aburrida… ahora soy aburrida

-No – y con el dedo índice levantó su mentón para observar eso ojos azules tan hermosos – eres una niña llorona ¿lo sabías? Es lo único en que no se equivocó mi madre – besó sus labios – mi niña llorona… Eres una muñequita ¿lo sabías?

-¿Una muñequita muy bonita? – se acurrucó entre sus brazos

-Hermosa… ¡Ya sé que te hará feliz! ¡Comida!

-Ahora crees que soy una glotona – lloraba de nuevo

-No chiquita – la abrazó con calidez para terminar besándola – nos quedaremos aquí – se sentó en el suelo con Serena en sus brazos – contemplaremos las estrellas y cuando te sientas mejor decidirás a donde iremos, porque si no te has fijado nos hemos quedado solos – le musitó con un tono seductor que sonó demasiado provocativo para ser propio de Kared

-¿?

-Te amo tonta – rió a carcajadas

&&&

¿Cómo se llega a ese punto? ¿Cómo los juegos se convierten en más que eso? Sus labios rozaron delicadamente los de Serena, la anhelaba, por instinto se guiaba sin entender mucho de lo que hacía pero a quién le interesa pensar en esos momentos sublimes. La tendió en el piso dejando que ella siguiera jugando a hacerle cosquillas. Pronto esos roces se convirtieron en besos que subieron de intensidad hasta convertirlos en desalientos. Ella lo retiraba de vez en cuando intentando tomar un poco de aire, y hasta de volver a la calma.

-Hace frío – musitó Serena observando esos ojos que tanto amaba – tus ojos son idénticos a los de Michiru

-Será porque somos hermanos – rió el chico y con torpeza se asió a su cintura para comenzar a besar su cuello – te deseo…

-¿?

-No habrá nadie más en este mundo que ame como a ti… Nadie…

Serena cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por esa ola de caricias y pasiones que estremecían su cuerpo. Un brillo espectral iluminó el cielo. Lejos de allí, en la casa de Tomoe la guerra continuaba, la bestia parecía indestructible. Setsuna había sujetado con fuerza el cristal pero éste parecía estar reaccionado a algo más que simples energías mortales

-Ven a mí – musitó entre besos Kared

Dos segundos después en su mano apareció el cristal del tiempo. Abrió lentamente los ojos observando ese rostro dulce y tierno. Serena acarició su mejilla y él besó su mano

-Te amo – susurró a su oído la muchacha

-Tiempo – masculló con un hilo de voz

Y el mundo dejó de existir. Nadie más vivía en ese perfecto universo que creó para ella y él. Nada detendría su amor. Una lágrima escapó y Serena apaciguó su tristeza con un dulce beso. Emitió un fuerte suspiro que sacudió al universo dormido

-No me dejes – pidió la rubia – no me dejes

Setsuna sintió cómo el tiempo cesaba y aunque no pudo saber cuánto estuvieron así sabía de donde vino. Ya era tiempo de detener a aquellos que se creían con el poder divino. Levantó la mano derecha sabiendo que nadie sería testigo de lo que vendría ya que Hotaru y Artemis estaban inconscientes.

-Sailor Plut – murmuró – Ángel Sagrado de Plutón

Destellos azul opaco y negros corrieron desde el piso hasta rodear su cuerpo entero, largos listones negros se dibujaron a su alrededor vistiéndole su nuevo traje de Scout. Las cintas de sus moños se alargaron y aquellos lugares de su traje que tenían color ahora brillaban para terminar en tonos cristalinos. La tiara resplandeció dejando que la estrella de su pecho fuera expulsada y dos enromes alas blancas surgiera de su espalda.

-Tiempo – musitó y al momento la criatura se destruyó

Sailor Plut recogió la hoja, negó con la cabeza y la guardó. Levantó la mirada al cielo pensando si era tiempo de parar los juegos tontos de los críos de Dios. Sus alas se tiñeron de un color caoba en sus puntas que le dieron un toque aún más majestuoso y divino.

-¡Nunca! – escuchó gritar y apenas alcanzó a esquivar la colosal energía que se desató sobre ella

-¡Muéstrate! – gruñó Plut. No, ya no había tiempo para enfrentar un nuevo enemigo, acaba de perder su transformación.

&&&

El sol brillaba. Serena despertó un tanto asustada. Pegó un grito tremendo que despertó a Kared de su hermoso sueño. La rubia niña no podía dar cabida a lo que veía, amaneció y ella seguía allí. Tomó sus ropas del suelo y como pudo se vistió mientras el joven se rehacía del impacto.

-Es tarde – gritaba – muy tarde – musitaba abrochándose los zapatos – me matarán… debí volver anoche… no hoy

-Y qué – se frotó los ojos – tengo sueño

-¡Levántate debes llevarme! – lo sacudió con fiereza

Kared se quedó pasmado, miró con terror a Serena pero ella no parecía percatarse de ello, buscó en el piso el cristal que anoche tuvo en sus manos… Y entonces lo vio, estaba a un lado del pie de su novia, ella estuvo en dos ocasiones a punto de pisarlo. A gatas corrió a recogerlo.

-Qué haces – lo miró confundida

-Nada – se quedó quieto y a gatas. Con su mano cubrió el cristal – es tarde – le recordó

-¡Me matarán!

La dejó en la universidad y se fue a su casa, él también tendría problemas por no llegar a dormir. Pero antes hizo una rápida parada en la escuela de Lindsay, debía mostrarle lo que consiguieron…

-Nadie dirá que Kared Sinclair es un inútil – reía

-¿Y por qué traes la misma ropa de ayer? ¿A qué hules? – lo olfateó como si fuera un perro

-No he ido a mi casa – se disculpó el chiquillo – A que es bonito – contemplaba maravillado el pequeño octágono – … y sé como funciona

-¿Quieres un premio por eso? – contestó al ver cómo se hinchaba de orgullo

-No

-Plut… Plut lo sabe

-¿Sobre nosotros? – la miró con duda – no puede ser…

-Se transformó en Ángel Sagrado… Y tengo la impresión hace mucho puede hacerlo

Si es así… demonios – se rascó la cabeza – hoy será un día difícil

-Tienes la camisa al revés ¿te habías fijado? – lo sujetó de la etiqueta de la prenda – y te falta un calcetín

-¿Te divierte fastidiarme? – estaba tan sonrojado que Lindsay no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas

* * *

**¿Y qué pasó aquí? Pues lo obvio no? Serena... Kared... Kared... Serena... solos.... XDDDD**

**Ahora empezarán a aparecer los cristales que restan para la batalla final.**


	38. Angel Sagrado de Jupiter

"_Historias que con el lento paso del tiempo se convierten en leyendas."_

**38. Ángel Sagrado de Júpiter**

Lita estaba convencida que ella podría lograr hacer que Haruka volviera a ser ella, aunque no encontraba gran diferencia entre un Dios y Haruka Tenoh. Mina levantó la ceja divertida escuchando sus locos planes para terminar estallando en carcajadas y es que su amiga se ensoñaba creyendo que podía lograr aquello que Michiru no alcanzó

-Me subestimas – se levantó de la mesa bastante indignada

-No es eso – la sentó de un fuerte jalón – es que debes comprender que no es tan fácil… Y para serte sincera ni siquiera entiendo de lado de quién debemos estar

-¡No hay lado! Solamente debemos cuidar a Serena

-¿Cuidarla? ¿Cómo? Ya ni la vemos – y antes que Lita pudiera contestar algo más Mina gritó – debo irme o no lo alcanzaré a ver…

-A quién

Como en los viejos tiempos. Se quedaron escondidas observando al elegante y fornido hombre. Lita comentó le recordaba al chico que la dejó y por primera vez en esos años de amistad Mina frunció el ceño ¿Cómo podía ser eso? Él era moreno, demasiado para un color que hubieran visto en algún japonés, demasiado alto, demasiado fornido y tan perfecto… Sí, el ensueño, un príncipe…

-Es tan – exhaló un suspiro la rubia

-¡El qué! – gritó Serena detrás de ellas buscando qué las ensoñaba

-¡Ah! – gritaron las jovencitas – Serena casi nos matas de un susto – se quejó amargamente Lita

-Qué guapo hombre – observó al espécimen que les robaba el corazón

-Sí… El príncipe… Aylat Hotch

-Ya veo por qué de repente te interesó la computación y la física

-¡Es tan guapo!

Dejó a sus amigas aún suspirando, conociéndolas se quedarían allí para después seguirlo hasta perderlo en el anonimato de la gente. En su rostro se dibujó una bella sonrisa, ella tenía algo más que sueños, un amor real que día a día crecía…

-Lita – saludó Haruka sorprendida de verla en el autódromo – qué linda te vez hoy – y no sólo era su belleza sino ese aroma celestial que la enloquecía: El mismo que Michiru… o casi

-¿Y si vamos a tomar algo? – musitó acomodando su cabello suelto en un movimiento más que seductor

-Claro

Serena se sentía tonta escapando de su propia casa o lo que se suponía lo era. Odiaba ser princesa, más de lo que llegó a imaginar. Sus amigas la envidiaban pero ella solamente pensaba en cómo salir de allí, y al final el día valía la pena por el solo hecho de ver a Kared. Ya habían hablado sobre una propuesta de matrimonio para su padre pero necesitaban esperan un poco, lo suficiente para que el muchacho heredara la empresa Sinclair…

-Casi llego – decía bajando lentamente por el árbol

Hacía unos días encontró la manera perfecta de huir, el árbol la acercaba lo suficiente a la barda y de allí era cuestión de suerte, la pluma transformadora y un buen salto para ser libre. Sólo que esta vez le falló el cálculo, resbaló. Cerró los ojos esperando el impacto final pero éste jamás llegó pues alguien la había atrapado. Abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose con los negros ojos de Darien

-Hola

-¡Darien! – se bajó de sus brazos

-¿Qué haces?

-Practico… quiero convertirme… en – qué pretexto tenía – una gran Scout

-¿De verdad? – ¿Se notaba tanto metía? – Te estaba esperando – sonrió mostrando esos dientes hermosos y perfectos – quería platicar contigo… Antes de hablar con tus padres…

-¿El qué?

-Quiero pedir tu mano para que nos casemos…

-¡Qué! – gritó al punto del desmayo – pero… pero terminamos… y Darina… y Darina… ¡Dijiste ya no me amabas!

-Espera un poco Serena – la tomó del mentón pues la niña enloquecida esquivaba esos ojos negros – tú y yo sabemos que a veces las parejas pasan por rachas malas… Sé me amas… eso no me lo puedes ocultar, eres tan transparente para mí y sí – agregó al ver esa mirada aterrada – sé que sales con ese niño pero es sólo un amor pasajero… ¿o me dirás de verdad lo amas?

-¿Ah no?

-Dímelo tú – y sin más besó sus labios

El impacto fue tal que la joven rubia no se movió. Poco a poco su corazón latió con mayor frenesí hasta que se perdió en ese mar de emociones y sumido en la embriaguez de la desolación y confusión contestó al beso. Sus labios succionaban los de Darien

-No puedo – se separó de él – tú me dejaste

-Esto no es cuestión de amor – dijo el gato entrando a escena – princesa está decidido… El mundo está a punto de convulsionar y la historia de ser cambiada abruptamente…

-Déjame arreglarlo yo – sentenció Darien molesto por su intromisión

-Como quieras – chistó el gato y dio la vuelta yéndose

-Te amo Serena y si me dieras otra oportunidad… Pero yo entenderé si lo quieres pensar

… Darien sonrió pues sabía que la jovencita estaba muy turbada, eso significaba una oportunidad para él. Serena se rascó la cabeza sin entender por qué contestó al beso., se separó de él y entró a la casa aún perdida en sus sentimientos

No tenía ganas de ir a otro evento social en el que se aburriría pero Haruka le había enviado una nota en clase donde le pedía de favor asistiera pues aprovecharían la confusión para hablar con ella. Tenía la impresión era una trampa, sobretodo por las miradas que la rubia le dirigió todo ese día. Emitió un suspiro, nada perdía con ir, terminó de acomodarse el vestido y se observó al espejo dándose cuenta que había adelgazado mucho, se colocó el antifaz y se sonrió.

-Talalala – saltó Kared – iré disfrazado del Zorro – agitaba el delgado palito que recogió en la calle

-¿Ya está mi madre?

-Sí… iremos con el baboso ese… ¡Atila! ¡Salve Atila! – ironizó – lo único bueno es que veré a Serenita… Se disfrazará de princesa…

Pero Michiru ya había planeado la manera de escapar y evitar un trayecto de media hora con el famoso príncipe negro. Tomó a su hermano de la mano y corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar a los límites de la casa. Entre la maleza estaba escondida la pequeña motoneta de Lindsay

-Urra – gritaba Kared probándose el casco – ahora seré un zorro moderno

-Anda – se acomodó a delante subiéndose las enaguas de su vestido – sube – le animó al ver que se quedaba parado como tonto

-Yo quiero conducir

-De eso nada – se ajustó el casco

-Quiero conducir

-Bueno pues entonces dile a Atila… Me voy – dicho esto encendió la motoneta

-¡No me dejes! – gritó desesperado y de un brinco se subió atrás del pequeño vehículo

Y el viento rozaba sus rostros. El chiquillo gritaba y saludaba a cuanta persona veía en el trayecto encantado del escape… por fin llegaban

-¿Su auto? – miró el chico del estacionamiento la moto

-Cuídela – dijo Michiru corriendo al salón – anda es tarde

-¿Tarde para qué?

Kared se quedó boquiabierto mirando a todos lados, debió suponer que una fiesta de disfraces implicaba todos disfrazados ¿Cómo encontraría a su amada Serena? Se perdió entre la gente mientras Michiru buscaba a la rubia.

-Es tarde – musitó Haruka sujetándola por detrás – ¿Me concedes una pieza?

Y como en otros tiempos causaban admiración. Michiru se dejó llevar por el momento, cerró los ojos transportándose a ese lugar de ensueño, sus pies flotaban sobre la hermosa bóveda celeste, miles de estrellas formaban una alfombra y a su paso el cielo se volvía líquido espeso. Haruka la tomó de la mano para ejecutar con maestría una vuelta.

-Dilo – musitó la rubia mientras su cuerpo se estremecía sintiendo el calor de Michiru

-¿El qué?

-Que me amas

Como respuesta la joven recargó su cabeza en el pecho de la rubia.

Las chicas se quedaron pasmadas al ver a Lita. Ya no cabía ninguna duda, era el clon de Michiru Kaioh. Serena se rascó la cabeza inquieta y Mina soltó un comentario bobo que por suerte para todas, la aludida no oyó. Y fue Rei quien rompió con la tensión

-¿Y con quién viniste? – preguntó la morena – dijiste que ya alguien te había invitado

-¡El príncipe! – gritó Mina y Lita suspiró al ver se salvaba de responder

-Así que ese es el hombre que tanto han perseguido – lo analizó minuciosamente – pues es guapo

-Rei te quedas corta – volvió a suspirar

-No debí – se reprochaba Serena – nunca debí invitarlas

-Princesa – musitó una voz familiar

-¡Darien!

-¿Bailamos?

-Bien – tartamudeó inquieta

-¿Qué le pasa a esa tonta? – interrogó la dama del fuego

-¿No te has enterado? Pues donde vives – masculló Mina molesta al ver cómo su príncipe desaparecía – pues bien – por fin veía a la morena – resulta que Darien pedirá la mano de Serena

-¡Cómo! – gritaron Lita y Rei atrayendo miradas – eso no puede ser… pero lo de… y Darina… y Kared – tartamudeaba la joven alta

-Pues yo que sé clonecito… eso me chismeó Artemis a quien se lo dijo Andrómeda y a su vez se lo dijo el gato feo eso de Orión…

-¡Cómo me llamaste!

-A ver – intervino Rei esperando ya no dar más realce al parecido que Lita tenía hoy con Michiru – no se casará con Darien

-A mí no me mires… él ya fue a pedir su mano y tú sabes las ganas que tiene el padre de Serena por hacerlo su yerno…

-Yo prefiero a Darien – musitó Lita con cierta saña – digo Kared… Qué le vio Serena

Kared bajó la mirada, ya no necesitaba escuchar más, se encaminó a la salida del recinto sin fijarse por donde iba. Sí, a él su suegro no lo quería porque era sólo un niño y uno muy tonto… Tal vez Sami ya le hubiera contado que era retrazado.

-No deberían decir tantas bobadas tan alto – musitó el pequeño astronauta

-¿Qué bobadas? – renegó Mina

-Kared las escuchó – se quitó Amy el casco

-Ah eres tú – musitó con desdén la rubia

-Sí, ¿no sabes que ya no soy cualquier persona?

-¿Ya eres de la realeza? – se mofó Rei – mejor vete, debes estar con los tuyos…

-¡Traidora! – y antes que los impulsos de Mina actuaran Lita la sujetó con fuerza – ¡Traidora!

-No soy la única – musitó dedicándole una mirada reprobatoria a la Michiru clonada

Lita respiró ya que la vio lejos y a Mina de nuevo ensimismada en su príncipe. Se despidió de las chicas para ir con su pareja y fue entonces que se dio cuenta hacía mucho no la veía. Salió al balcón para buscarla pero ni allí la encontró… Siguió por el gran salón hasta las demás salas

-¿Dónde está Haruka? – bramó el príncipe saliendo de la nada

-¿Cómo? – la miró asustada la jovencita

-¿Dónde está Haruka? Venía contigo niña

-No sé – tartamudeó

Natalie le dedicó una mirada reprobatoria a su hermana pero a ella no se intimidó nada pues siguió atarragándose de panecillos. Se separó de ella para buscar a Rei, le avisó asistiría y esperaban poder escapar de la fiesta para estar un momento a solas. Aunque a esas alturas no estaba tan segura de quererlo. Salió al balcón a tomar aire, se sentía mareada y un tanto fuera de control.

-¿Buscas a Rei?

-Algo así

-¿Te cuento un secreto?

-No

-¿Alguna vez has pensado en el suicidio?

-Dije que no quiero saber ningún tonto secreto

-No es un secreto – renegó la niña – es más como un… es una pregunta… ¿Has pensado en morir?

-No – y el silencio que vino fue demasiado para ella, disimuladamente volteó a verla encontrando esos ojos verdes impregnados por el dolor y la melancolía – ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-A veces pienso en la muerte – exhaló un suspiro observando el cielo – y en ti… Te has portado muy rara ¿te sientes bien?

-La rara esta noche eres tú… ¿A qué vienen tantas idioteces? – de nuevo silencio. Profundo silencio – ¿Me dices tu secreto?

Lindsay se acercó a Natalie para susurrarle al oído lo que con tanto recelo pretendía guardar. La joven se quedó a la expectativa, contuvo la respiración y cerró los ojos sabiendo más o menos qué le diría. Ya no podía más, algo dentro de su alma brotaba y la devoraba con una descomunal fuerza que ya no podía controlar. Imágenes veían a su mente, esos momentos de crueldad en el que la bestia le arrebataba el alma a su hermana. Esos ojos rojos la observaban, la devoraban cada noche para la amanecer dar equilibrio al universo… su condena… Su corazón palpitó con más fuerza mientras las lágrimas brotaban pues era un humano… un ser mortal capaz de sentir amor.

-Te quiero – musitó Lindsay – te quiero…

Y lentamente hundió la daga en el cuerpo de su hermana. Los ojos de Natalie se abrieron desmesuradamente. Su cuerpo se hizo hacia atrás, observó la mirada fría de esos ojos verdes. Quiso decir algo pero ya Lindsay le había tapado la boca. La niña la tomó entre sus brazos calvando más profundamente la daga mientras sostenía ese cuerpo que se quedaba sin vida.

-No podemos ir contra nuestro destino – susurraba la niña – pero nada quita lo intente… De verdad te quiero pero ya no lo puedo permitir… es tiempo del cambio…

-Lind…

Se sentía tonta escapando en una motoneta, se soltó de la cintura de Michiru y extendió las manos sintiendo ese elemento que dominaba. La joven de cabellos aguamarino descendió la velocidad, habían llegado a la playa. Aparcó lo más cerca que pudo y se bajó descalza sintiendo la suave arena entre sus pies. Con una seña invitó a Haruka para que la acompañara pero la rubia solamente reía observando cómo su amante perdió la razón

-¿Me amas? – preguntó la joven pintora acurrucándose cerca de la rubia

-No… me diviertes es todo

-Qué honesta – rió animadamente – viniendo de ti lo creo

-Dímelo… Dime que me amas y – guardó silencio temerosa de confesar que necesitaba de ella

La conversación terminó con esa risita burlona por parte de Michiru. Haruka se levantó, echó a caminar en dirección a la casa gritando que hacía demasiado frío para querer continuar a la intemperie. Había avanzado un buen trecho cuando la cabeza comenzó a dolerle con intensidad, una parte de su ser se desprendió con fiereza de su cuerpo y la vista se le nubló.

-¡Despierta Heredero! – gritó una voz dentro de su cabeza

Tenía siete años. Su cuerpo convulsionó y al abrir los ojos se encontró en un lugar demasiado cálido para ser real. Sus manitas de niña rozaron la fresca hierba y su vista se clavó en esas rosas que despedían un olor majestuoso. Se incorporó lentamente pensando que soñaba así que quería prolongarlo tanto como le fuera posible…

-Haruka – musitaba una voz de mujer

Y un nuevo dolor penetró en sus sienes haciéndola gritar, cayó muy cerca de las rosas pidiendo clemencia mientras se sujetaba la cabeza. Abrió los ojos. Recordaba esa escena con claridad, sonrió de forma espectral. Éste fue el momento que marcó su destino, el asesinato. Y al final las explicaciones no existían, no había disculpas ni razones que no fueran venganza y odio. Pero esta vez, observando la escena desde afuera vio la enorme cantidad de energía que absorbía…

-Haruka – musitó Michiru regresándola al presente

-Lo siento ¿me decías algo?

-¿Siempre eres un Dios tan distraído? – sonrió – anda vamos a casa – la tomó de la mano

Michiru se acomodaría en la habitación de huéspedes y la rubia se quedaría con la que fue su habitación. La pintora se despidió, era tarde y estaba cansada pero antes que saliera Haruka la sujetó de la mano con delicadeza

-No te vayas… quédate conmigo

-No – tartamudeó – no es buena idea

-¿Por qué no? No te haré nada – se burló de ella – ¿Tanto miedo me tienes? ¿Acaso alguna vez te hice algo malo?

-No es eso – desvió la mirada

Salió de la habitación casi huyendo de ella. Necesitaba respirar, calmar a su destrozada alma que pedía por un instante. Se quedó recargada en la pared escuchando al mar. Necesitaba saber que esto no era un engaño, que después de convertirse en Dioses Haruka no pereció… su alma se quedó con ella pero… ¿Cometería los mismos errores de sus padres? Ya no podía vivir así, destrozaba su alma, con esas miradas de indiferencia, las palabras hirientes y despectivas… esa guerra silenciosa sin cuartel para después pedirle y suplicarle por ese amor que aniquilaba ¿Qué se proponía la rubia?

-Lo siento – musitó Haruka acariciando sus hombros desnudos – Lo siento – la besó en el cuello y Michiru se quedó inmóvil sintiendo esa calidez que se esfumó

-Ya voy para allá

-¿Dormirás conmigo?

-¿Por qué no? – la miró con picardía – ¿Acaso el gran Dios me tiene miedo?

-De eso nada – frunció el ceño

La bestia despertó de su letargo. Lentamente abrió sus ojos rojos mostrando esa fiereza que impactaba a propios y extraños. Dormía en lo profundo del Palacio, custodiando la tumba de los Dioses. Emitió un sonido gutural cruel y temerario que despertó a los condenados. Miles de almas se congregaron a su alrededor suplicando por su favor… por venganza…

-¡Heredero! – gritó

Sus alas rojas por primera vez se extendieron y la fiera criatura abrió el techo del Palacio de Dios para escapar hacia el mundo mortal. Con agilidad surcó los cielos mientras la tierra gritaba y exigía la sangre del Heredero.

-¡Te encontraré!

Natalie lo vio pasar, apenas podía incorporarse. Se sujetó con fuerza la herida pero ni así dejaba de emanar tanta sangre. Éste sería su fin. Una lágrima brotó y su rostro se marcó por una mueca diabólica y aterrante. Alzó la mano pidiendo por el retorno de la bestia pero ya era tarde para ella, ni siquiera podía hablar. Cayó hincada observando su propia sangre

-Nadie te oye – resonaban aún estas palabras de Lindsay en su cabeza

Escupió sangre y con la última gota de energía que le restaba a su cuerpo se puso en pie. Caminó un par de pasos falsamente esperanzada a encontrar ayuda. Miles de voces vinieron a su mente, los lamentos de aquellos que subyugó, los ruegos de Lindsay que cada noche hacía a su Dios para que detuviera la tortura… la misma que Natalie causó…

-No puedo – Serena corría por los pasillos escapando de Darien y Kared

La jovencita alcanzó a ver a la princesa. Su mirada cambió y una sonrisa de placer se dibujó en su rostro.

-¡Estás bien! – gritó la rubia niña observando el pequeño hilo de sangre

-Lo estaré – y dicho esto de su mano destelló una pequeña luz pero Serena creyó escuchar pasos y sin más empujó accidentalmente a Natalie. Ambas quedaron tendidas en el piso. Dos energías corrieron por el suelo confundiéndose entre ellas.

Y la bestia había llegado a su destino, volteó atrás sintiendo la descarga de energías que se producían en la fiesta. Estuvo tentada a regresar pero algo llamó su atención, una fuerza descomunal que venía contra ella

-¿Me buscabas? – musitó Haruka

-¡Heredero! – gritó – no robarás mi gloria

-Ah veo que no te refieres a mí… Lo siento Michiru duerme y no puede venir

-¡Heredero!

Extendió sus alas dejando que todo su poder se desplegara. La tierra se partió en dos emanando las almas de los condenados. Una a una salió de la oscuridad sujetando el cuerpo de Haruka, pidiendo y gritando por piedad, por un poco de paz.

-¡Morirás!

La bestia lanzó una gran bocanada de fuego. El infierno se tornaba una realidad en la tierra. Y de la Tumba de Dios escaparon cuatro de las nueve bestias que todos los días devorarían al Dios caído. Haruka ya no podía detenerlos. Y a su llamado acudieron sus ángeles, entre ellos Sailor Mercury

-¡Agua Cristalina de Mercurio!

-¡Sailor Marte ha llegado! Sailor Marts ¡Ángel Sagrado de Marte!

-¡También Júpiter!

Y el universo se convulsionó sintiendo la batalla desatada ente ángeles y bestias. Una de las mortales fieras alcanzó a Haruka destrozándole dos costillas.

-¡Detente! – suplicaba Júpiter impotente observando a la rubia caer

-¡Conviértete en Ángel Sagrado! – le gritó Orión. Júpiter lo miró dubitativa pero no había tiempo para explicaciones

-Sailor Júpiter ¡Ángel Sagrado de Júpiter!

Pequeños lazos color verde se entrelazaron entre su cuerpo dando forma al nuevo traje de Scouts. Dos lazos se extendieron a lo largo de sus piernas hasta lograr un color transparente. Su tiara brilló y la luz de su pecho se convirtió en una estrella. Los pliegues de su falda se agitaron con el viento mientras se volvían de un color verde transparente. Y finalmente de su espalda surgieron dos enormes alas blancas que al igual que las de Mercury se tiñeron de negro con destellos verdes dejando solamente las puntas en su color original

-¡Tormenta de Júpiter!

Y la bestia fue arrasada. La tierra se sacudió con brutalidad. Del pecho de las Scout del trueno se expulsó también el pequeño cristal que voló hasta las manos de Michiru

-Es tiempo de detenerlo…

Melissa emitió un pequeño quejidito juguetón y el príncipe negro sonrió sujetándola con fuerza para que no escapara. El pequeño juego terminó al escuchar los gritos de agonía. Aylat maldijo por lo bajo mientras se levantaba de la cama pero la mujer lo detuvo y con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó un no

-Debo proteger a mi Dios… de sí mismo – renegó – y tú deberías ver que a tu hija no se la devoren las bestias

-¿Por qué despertarían?

-El balance – contestó el príncipe – ya hay equivalentes divinos para cada cristal, tanto para un Dios como para otro… Lo malo es que nuestros críos no se han definido ¿Quién es quién?

-No hay Dios a quién obedecer

-Exacto – se abrochó la camisa

-Déjalo – lo sujetó con fuerza y terminó mordiéndole una oreja aún jugando – que se las arreglen sin nosotros – pero él negó con la cabeza – Está bien – masculló molesta – es la última cita que tendré contigo… eres una pérdida de tiempo…

-Si no toma mucho tiempo podemos regresar y continuar donde nos quedamos – le susurró para terminar besándola con pasión en el cuello

-Que esperen un poco más – repetía entre besos

Cada uno se separó, él iría a sacar de allí a Haruka pero Melissa tenía un mejor plan que hacer acto de presencia. Argumentando no ganaría haciéndoles frente se fue. Aylat algo intrigado decidió rescatar primero a su Dios y después asegurarse de sacar al crío de Melissa

-Odio no me diga qué planea

Levantó la cabeza, algo más sacudió al universo. Dos energías que desaparecían al mismo tiempo podían ser la respuesta. Iba a ir a ver de dónde se originaban pero los gritos de auxilio le advirtieron el deber era primero.

-Cómo detesto mi trabajo

Melissa por su parte tenía una mejor idea. Se posicionó en lo más alto del edificio Sinclair, con una daga se cortó la mano y dejó que la sangre cayera al piso. En menos de tres minutos las bestias acudieron al llamado natural

-Yo soy el Ángel de Dios – decía elevándose – el alma de los condenados

Y las bestias se abalanzaron para devorarla

La habitación marcada con el 406 era ocupada por Hito Tenoh. Había ingresado hacía meses, herido de gravedad y hasta la fecha, se encontraba delicado y en estado de coma. La única visita que recibía era de su hija pero hoy era un día extraordinario, alguien más lo visitó. Dos pequeños ojos rojos brillaron en la oscuridad de la habitación. La silueta caminó hasta la cama del enfermo dejando un rastro de sangre. Atenta observó la figura que yacía allí. Con una sonrisa le saludó.

-No cabe duda – musitó con la respiración entrecortada – son idénticos

Extendió la mano dejando que la energía necesaria emanara de su ser. Poco a poco el cuerpo del hombre recobró color, sus mejillas se volvieron rosadas y sus labios tomaron vida, emitió un suspiro tan profundo que parecía sería el último. Hito lentamente abrió los ojos observando los ojos marrones de la persona que lo devolvió de las tinieblas

-No más tonterías – masculló para sí la sombra

Se inclinó para susurrar a su oído el por qué lo despertó… por qué recibió el favor de los dioses…

-Mátala


	39. El secuestro

"_Historias que con el lento paso del tiempo se convierten en leyendas."_

**39. El secuestro**

Serena se sentía extraña desde hacía unos días, como si no fuera ella. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás escuchando a Amy explicarle sobre la bolsa de valores. En unas horas más tendría su examen pero ella solamente podía pensar en Kared, Darien, hacía frío y tenía hambre. Escuchó de nuevo a su amiga pero esta vez le preguntaba si se sentía bien. Negó con la cabeza y se frotó el arco de la nariz

-Darien pedirá mi mano

-Algo así había escuchado ¿Qué has decidido?

-No sé… ¿Puedes amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo?

-Sí pero no de igual manera ni con la misma intensidad

-No lo sé – sonrió – tengo hambre ¿Y si vamos a comer?

No podía creer fueran de nuevo amigas y aunque su amistad llevaba un toque de duda y recelo esperaba un día fueran las mismas de siempre. Serena aún se preguntaba qué diferencia había entre ser de uno u otro Dios, Amy se veía como siempre, hasta un poco más feliz que cuando fue Scout.

-Niñas – saludó Mitche – ¿Ya terminaron?

-Vamos a comer ¿Nos llevas?

-Qué guapo es tu novio – le susurró la rubia niña y como en los viejos tiempos la peliazul se sonrojó para terminar escondida entre uno de sus libros

-Ya va-vamonos – tartamudeaba

No podía estar más feliz por su amiga, encontró el amor y sabía que Mitche la hacía feliz. Él la cuidaría siempre y nunca permitiría que ese mal que se apoderó de sus vidas la absorbiera con totalidad…

-Que te vaya muy bien – le deseó Amy al dejarla en la universidad – y recuerda que…

-Sí, sí, sí – contestaba con cierto nervios esperando no olvidar todas las recomendaciones para su examen

Ocupó su lugar en el aula y sin mirar a otro lado que no fuera su butaca esperó por el examen. El profesor daba las indicaciones en inglés y ella temblaba. Quién iba a decir que la niña tonta de secundaria, la que por error terminó siendo Sailor Moon asistía a la más prestigiosa Universidad de Japón y muy pronto se convertiría en princesa

-Es el destino – musitó para sí misma pero esta vez lo decía por Darien

Tantos años la idea de casarse con él le robaba una cálida sonrisa, hacía que las ilusiones volvieran a su ser con tanta intensidad que podía pararse en la cima del mundo para gritar lo amaba. Hoy era diferente, pues la idea la turbaba a tal extremo que no podía concentrarse ni en su importante examen. Quería llorar, salir huyendo y no detenerse hasta estar en brazos de Kared… Kared… Kared…

Y el corazón late con fuerza, ruega por el amor que se esfuma, por una mirada donde la pasión devuelva un poco la calidez que se perdió por culpa de la amargura. Michiru recibió su examen y de reojo observó a la rubia, la joven tenía una pequeña herida en su mejilla, lo que quedó de la última batalla. Se sentó en su lugar e inclinó la cabeza esperando que la agonía sucumbiera en muerte.

-Mira – se sentó Haruka a su lado – saqué un siete

-Saqué ocho – sonrió con un dejo de tristeza

-No es mala nota, sé que siempre sacas mejor calificación – acarició su mejilla – no hice trampa, estuve estudiando con Amy… Y…

-Está bien… en realidad no me importa, tú sabrás que haces

Y el corazón de la rubia latía desenfrenado mientras sus pensamientos iban en revuelo buscando ese momento en que el amor se esfumó. Rozó la mano de Michiru hasta que la apretó con fuerza como si quisiera mostrarle que aún la amaba. Amy se lo dijo, ésta era su oportunidad, podía fingir volvió a ser Haruka y entonces… Podría tenerla de nuevo, amarla sin miramientos ni contradicciones…

-Ven conmigo – susurró cuando escuchó al profesor dar por terminada la clase

-Tengo clases – musitó

-No tardaremos – le dijo a su oído

-No puedo – se marchó a prisa

La rubia soltó una gran carcajada, si no se equivocaba la estaba evitando. Frunció el ceño mientras pensaba en lo que Amy le dijo, tal vez debía emplear un poco más la sutileza y aparentar era de nuevo Haruka, y la pregunta crucial era cómo lo haría si ella ni siquiera dejaba que se acercara. Tomó su mochila y salió del salón. En cuanto estuvo afuera el hechizo impuesto al recinto fue retirado y sus dos ángeles la custodiaron de nuevo

-¡Haruka! – corrió Joan a ella al verla llegar a casa

-Preciosa – besó sus labios con esa pasión que esperaba ser desbordada desde la mañana – ¿Sucede algo? – se asombró que la jovencita no contestara al beso, se había quedado tan pasmada y sus ojos llenos de terror

-Regresaste – se escuchó una voz un tanto familiar

-Padre… – y la corredora dejó caer la mochila de la impresión

Hito Tenoh era mucho más alto y fornido que su hija, sus ojos azules contenían un toque espectral que llenaba de temor a quien lo mirara. Se llevó la mano al cabello para acomodarlo, extendió la otra invitando a la jovencita a tomar asiento. Haruka no parecía intimidada sino sorprendida.

La gata estaba convencida que algo más sucedió esa noche para que las fuerzas del Palacio de Dios fueran desatadas y como siempre culpó a los Sinclair de tal acto. Había entrado en una caja de correspondencia y ahora paseaba libremente entre las oficinas preguntándose dónde podían esconderse tantas abominaciones. Escuchó ruidos y se escondió en un pequeño agujero pero algo allí chilló

-Me pisaste mi colita – salía Orión

-Cállate – y a empujones lo regresó al escondite

-Es raro – decía Melissa acompañada por el príncipe – pero era de esperarse esa niña no domina nada…

-Le regalaré una moto a tu hijo – cambió el tema abruptamente

-Estás loco – rió la mujer

Orión asomó la cabeza observando que la pareja se había marchado y de nuevo quedaba el camino despejado. Suspiró y se frotó su colita pisada. Luna lo golpeó en la cabeza, aún no se le olvidaba la engañó.

-No fue así – masculló el animalito – el que le diera un cristal a Lita fue para protegerlo

-¡Querías se cargara con su energía!

-Ella se benefició – y paró sus orejitas percibiendo pasos – silencio

Se quedaron juntos, demasiado en ese pequeño agujero escuchando pasar a la gente. Estaban por salir cuando vieron transitar a Kared y Lindsay en patines. Gritaban y entre risas subían los peldaños de las escaleras.

-Son ellos – salió Orión disparado detrás

-Espera… no he terminado de… ¡Orión! – corrió detrás del gato

Lindsay había ganado. Entre jadeos reía. Kared dio un brinco en el aire y al caer el piso de la azotea se llenó de césped, dos frondosos árboles crecieron en la esquina derecha y un arbusto de rosas pobló la izquierda. Tronó los dedos y dos copas de licor aparecieron en sus manos

-No hagas eso – masculló la niña desapareciendo la ilusión – alguien puede subir

-Y qué – masculló asomándose al precipicio – Serena se va a casar… Y no conmigo

-Eso no es cierto – rió animada la chiquilla – que escucharas a sus amigas opinar eras el peor partido de la niña no significa que eso piense ella

-Pero es cierto

-Y qué… Piénsalo ¿cuántas veces me has dicho que Michiru no es para mí? Y eso no quita siga amándola… ¿Ves? Importa lo que ella piensa… y te ama

-¿Tienes el dibujo? – cambió de tema

-Sí… – y con un gesto le invitó a guardar silencio

Orión espantado vio cómo la niña se aproximaba a ellos, su corazón latió desbordado de pánico. Antes que se acercara más echó a correr y Luna detrás de él. No se detuvieron hasta estar lejos del edificio Sinclair. Ambos jadeaban.

-¡Qué pretendes! – gritó la gata

-No lo entiendes… Lindsay… Lindsay… Ella es quien ha estado creado esas monstruosidades

-¿Cómo? Pero ella no es el Heredero

-Por alguna extraña razón… Es algo muy semejante… Atacó a Natalie en la fiesta

-El mismo día que las bestias atacaron… ¡Ella lo causó!

La extrañaba. Su recuerdo venía a ella en sus dulces sueños que terminaban siendo verdaderas pesadillas. Algunas de sus memorias eran muy confusas como si parte de su vida se hubiera mezclado con vidas pasadas. Se acostó en su pupitre deseando un solo instante de paz. Poco a poco las voces de los condenados cesaron, el dolor de cabeza era tan intenso que no pudo evitar emitir un pequeño quejidito

-¿Te encuentras bien? – se acercó Michiru preocupada

-Sí, estoy cansada – contestó con el rostro oculto entre los brazos

Miles de imágenes venía a su mente, entre ellos el recuerdo de su padre. No conoció la felicidad hasta que conoció a Michiru. La amó de verdad, con toda la pasión que un mortal puede dar.

-Haruka – la despertó – tienes una pesadilla – dijo al ver sus hermosos ojos azules

-No me siento bien – se secó el sudor de su frente – ¿Me puedes llevar a casa?

Visiones tenebrosas que relatan un mundo perverso en el que no se desea vivir. El momento exacto en que la vida cambia, ese instante en que una sola acción cambiará el rumbo de nuestras vidas pues nos hemos adelantado por un segundo al destino. Hacía tanto tiempo de esas leyendas que la rubia lo había olvidado… Fue en los tiempos en que aún no descubriría era una Sailor guerrera.

-Otra vez – se frotó el arco de la nariz

Y esa pesadilla de su juventud hoy revivía más clara que en esos tiempos. El cielo entero se habría, la tierra se partía en dos expulsando de sus entrañas las almas de los condenados, lo que la primera guerra de los dioses dejó. La naturaleza los creó, dos almas gemelas tan iguales y tan distantes. Uno antagónico del otro y condenados a esa lucha sin igual por preservar su propio ser y a la vez el equilibrio natural.

-¿Haruka? – musitó Michiru descendiendo la velocidad del auto

-No me siento bien – musitó antes de desmayarse

-¡Haruka!

Estaba frente a un hermoso jardín, la calidez en ese sitio era tal que no inspiraba otra cosa que no fuera la paz. Se quedó quieta observando a la bella mujer. Sus cabellos largos rubios caían hasta el piso y en su rostro se dibujaba una tranquilidad nunca vista. Esos ojos azules la hipnotizaron por completo.

-Éste es tu destino… Lo que eres

Y entonces vio en qué se convertiría pues por su sangre corría la sangre de los dioses, ella era más que una Sailor, ella era el Heredero. Pero no era el único, el equilibrio llamaba a otro más. Las imágenes se volvieron difusas, recuerdos perdidos de esos antepasados y su futuro. El Dios vencido de la nueva guerra atado al pilar mayor de Tokio de cristal, en la cima, protegiendo al mundo de la devastación Sailor Moon. El amanecer inicia en medio de esa sangrienta escena en que las bestias del otro Dios devoraban al alma de los condenados. Entre jadeos despertó la rubia aterrada.

-Tranquila – limpió Michiru el sudor de su frente – ya estás a salvo conmigo

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En casa… te desmayaste

-Soñaba…

-Lo sé, cierra tus hermosos ojos, yo te protegeré – la besó con ternura y entre sus brazos la arrulló hasta que la rubia se quedó dormida

Rei encontró la puerta abierta de la casa de Natalie. Entró sujetando con fuerza su pluma transformadora temiendo lo peor. La casa de los Castelo parecía vacía, escuchó un leve llanto proveniente de una de las habitaciones. Abrió la puerta despacio y con cautela encontrando una conmovedora escena. Natalie atendía con ternura la pequeña herida de la pierna de su hermana. A veces no la entendía parecía aborrecer a todos y todo pero cuando se trataba de Lindsay o ella misma su manera de ser se volvía tan dulce y tan tierna que llegaba a igualar la calidez e inocencia de Serena.

-¡Rei! – se asustó la jovencita al verla

-Lo siento, la puerta estaba abierta y creí que

-Olvidé cerrarla – se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja – es que la mensa ésta se cayó de la escalera – dijo con cierto acento despectivo – ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Sigues molesta? – sonrió con burla – creí no eras rencorosa – le recordó

-Ah, no es eso… Me extraña vengas, es todo

-Te extrañaba – esquivó sus ojos marrones – y quería invitarte a una exposición de antigüedades

-Sí, estará bien – guardó su botiquín – no creo regrese mi madre – le dijo a la niña – pero igual mejor vete a casa de los Sinclair a jugar con tu tonto amiguito, yo te recogeré en la noche

De nuevo volvía a ser la Natalie que conoció y hasta parecía un poco más animada y espontánea que antes. Luna estaba equivocada, nadie la atacó. Se colgó de su brazo y la jovencita respondió con un cálido beso en su mejilla.

-Me encanta cuando eres tan dulce – murmuró Rei

-¿Dulce? Ah – rió animadamente – lo dices por Lind – meneó la cabeza en negativa – eso no es dulce, esto lo es – y al oído le susurró uno de sus bellos poemas

Después de la exposición fueron a cenar. El restaurante lo escogió Rei, uno muy elegante donde alguna vez fue con Mina. Estaba tomando la mesa del rincón cuando la morena se dio cuenta en qué se entretenía tanto Mina como para haberla olvidado.

-Tu amiguita – reía la niña de ojos marrones – y un galán

-¡El príncipe!

-¿Cómo? – la miró asustada

-Es que le pusimos el príncipe porque es muy guapo y… rico – se sonrojó

-Ah – respiró aliviada

Los ojos de la morena se encendieron de odio descomunal observando cómo su amiguita rubia besaba y acariciaba al elegante hombre ¡Le doblaba la edad! Podía se su padre y al final se trataba que ella se atrevió a olvidarla ¿No lo hizo también Rei?

Le suplicó porque se quedara a su lado pero ella se fue apenas la vio mejor. Jugueteaba con una pelota en la sala de su casa pensando en ello, creyó que esta vez lo había hecho bien y por fin Michiru sería suya… como alguna otra vez lo fue. Oyó a Amy carraspear buscando tener su atención. Dejó por la paz su juego y volteó

-No sabía que tu padre estaba aquí

-Si quiere quedase no me importa – musitó la rubia recargándose en el brazo del sillón

-¿No ha funcionado lo de Michiru?

-Ah – contestó con un gesto de desdén – no le presto mucho interés… Pero – bajó la mirada – y si no estuviera funcionando ¿Crees se de cuenta la engaño?

-Conociéndola la respuesta es sí… pero el amor puede más y si fue capaz de atacar a Setsuna por protegerte aún a sabiendas en lo que te estabas convirtiendo entonces no escuchará mucho a su razón

-¿Y qué seguiría?

-Finge, dale la historia de amor que tanto espera ¿O me dirás que no has entrado en sus sueños?

-No puedo… es peligroso ¿Y si se da cuenta? La perderé para siempre

-¿Te importa?

-No – contestó de inmediato frunciendo el ceño

-¿Y entonces? Nada que perder

-Sí – desvió la mirada a la ventana – nada que perder…

¿Cómo iba a perderla si ella ya no quería estar a su lado? ¿Por qué eligió ser un Dios y peder al amor de su vida? No, ella eligió defender a la mocosa esa sobre su propia vida y la condenó. Se incorporó del sillón, no perdería sin pelear, no se convertiría en el Dios caído, el alma de los condenados. Supervivencia.

-Cariño – saludó Joan – ¿Cómo te fue en el examen?

-Bien, mira, es un siete pero no está mal

-Creí pensabas sacar diez…

-Ah – se rascó la cabeza inquieta – decidí no hacer trampa y estudié… ¿Te disgusta?

-No – la besó en las mejillas – al contrario me encanta la idea. Saldré en la tarde ¿Quieres venir? Iré a tomar un café y de allí a Insomnio – le susurró al oído

Ya iba en la puerta cuando vio a su padre salir del estudio con el príncipe negro. Haruka gruñó y maldiciendo salió de la casa. Odiaba a su padre, odiaba lo que implicaba tenerlo de regreso porque de nuevo eran la misma familia: él aferrado a sus negocios, a su mundo donde no cabía anda más allá del poder y el dinero y ella solitaria intentando vivir en un mundo que no la comprendía.

-Te amo – le musitó a Joan.

-¿Cómo? – Por primera vez le decía estas dulces palabras, no le molestaba sino le asombraba porque a pesar en lo que ella se convirtió, el amor por Michiru no se desvaneció, o por lo menos eso creyó

-Llegamos – señaló el famoso antro

Amy logró recuperar Insomnio y qué más le quedó a Melissa que vendérselo pues cada noche los ángeles de Dios lo atacaban y por el día los grandes abogados de Tenoh imponían su ley con demandas y multas sin razón.

-Bienvenidos

-Tomaré la mesa de siempre

Ruido, música, personas, segundos de placer, instantes en que la humanidad entrega su energía para el nuevo Dios, para el renacer de esa era en que ella gobernaría. Tomó de la mano a Joan para llevarla a la pista.

-No hay mejor lugar que estar aquí

-Ya lo creo – sonrió la chica – tengo sed , traeré las bebidas – y entre risas escapó a sus besos

Cerró los ojos unos instantes dejando que el ruido de su mente fuera apagado por la música del antro. Una vocecita que la llamaba la obligó a abrirlos de nuevo. Su mirada se topó con esos enigmáticos ojos verdes.

-Qué quieres

-Nada – masculló Lindsay tomando asiento frente a ella – decirte un par de cosas… No me parece juegues con Michiru, es algo demasiado vil y bajo hasta para ti

-¡La defensora de los condenados!

-Como quieras – rió alegremente – creo que no te has dado cuenta pero ella no te ama… No igual, sabes el amor es algo muy delicado y fácil de extraviar

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Nada – sonrió con cierta picardía – Déjame explicarte: Tú le pediste se quedara contigo esa noche y yo le pedí viniera a quedarse conmigo ¿Qué eligió?

-¿Cómo? – levantó la ceja divertida – ¿Crees me interesa lo que esa niña haga con su vida?

-Entonces deja de jugar al romance con ella… Me ama y prueba de ello es que se quedó conmigo esa noche y no contigo, qué triste es saber perdiste al único amor real de toda tu existencia

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Ya te dije que la dejes en paz… ¿O qué más me puede ofrecer un Dios insípido como tú? ¿La gloria, el amor, eternidad? Todo lo que deseo lo tengo – y su mirada se desvió a la barra donde estaba Kared tomando una cerveza – todo… Ni tú ni Natalie pueden darme nada porque yo también soy un Dios

Kared corrió sin detenerse y con toda la fuerza que la adrenalina del momento le proporcionó. Con furia y rabia golpeó la reja en espera de que alguien acudiera a la puerta. Pronto los perros comenzaron a ladras y dos escoltas de la familia Tsukino habían ya salido. Por suerte para el chico Serena alcanzó a llegar antes que el susto pasara a mayores.

-Yo atiendo – dijo Serena y los hombres se marcharon – qué pasa, es de madrugada

-¡Dios se llevó a Lindsay!

-¿Qué?

-¡Se la llevó!

Comenzó su relato con torpeza. Estaban en el famoso Insomnio y aunque se resistió a ir cedió porque era una noche especial. Ya iban a casa, él abrió la puerta del auto y ella esperaba observando el cielo, Kared la golpeó en el brazo tratando de llamar su atención pero la niña parecía preocupada.

-Dijo que algo había en el ambiente y luego…

Aparecieron los ángeles de Dios, los dos muchachos que protegían a Haruka, uno más que estaba seguro de haber visto cuidando a Joan y finalmente el hombre rubio…

-Hito… no sé que más porque Lindsay parecía conocerlo… Gritó y él la tomó del cuello.

Kared intentó detenerlos usando sus poderes de Dios pero no tenía gran experiencia en ello y pronto con un golpe Hito lo noqueó. Cuando despertó estaba tirado aún en el estacionamiento y Lindsay al igual que los hombres se habían esfumado

-Dijeron algo

-No, solo tomaron a Lind – se soltó a llorar – Sailor Moon rescátala… Dios la necesita… para matarla

-¿?

-Es el alma de los condenados y las bestias la devorarán todos los días hasta la eternidad buscando restaurar el orden

-Espera aquí – corrió a su habitación – iremos a casa de Haruka, si Dios se la llevó allí estará

Hito tomó asiento en el estudio, respiraba con cierta dificultad mientras el príncipe negro lo observaba con cautela. Con una seña el hombre rubio le pidió lo dejara solo. Tenía mucho en qué pensar y cómo manejar la situación que tenía frente a él. Hacía unas horas había regresado con Lindsay pero ahora no tenía una idea clara de qué hacer, en unas horas más llegaría su hija y no le tomaría mucho tiempo averiguar lo que hizo.

-Mátala es sencillo – sonrió la jovencita

-No puede pedirme que me arriesgue a desatar la ira de mi propia hija… Sé que esa niña le interesa

-¿Lindsay? – rió animadamente – como quieras – y entre el humo rojo se esfumó

Avisó a los ángeles para que en cuanto su hija llegara le avisaran, él mismo le diría lo que sucedió y si conocía bien a Haruka tenía una oportunidad para manipular su humanidad y sería ella misma quien acabara con la niña

-Veo que te diviertes padre – entró la joven al estudio

-Ya te enteraste… Lo he hecho por nosotros – sonrió – por ti ¿Quieres que tu dulce Michiru siga teniendo motivos para desencadenar la guerra de los Dioses?

-¿No los tiene ya?

-No, puedes culparme a mí… te manipulo y maltrato, tú sin salidas no has podido llegar a tiempo para detenerme y ella…

-No me interesa lo que hagas – se metió las manos a los bolsillos – sal de mi casa y llévate a esa mocosa

Haruka se tiró en la cama. Joan se estaba duchando. Cerró los ojos para dormirse, estaba muy cansada pero tal parecía que ésta sería una noche muy larga, alguien llamaba su habitación

-Qué quieres

-Su padre se va… con esa niña

-Sí y qué – contestó enfadada – no me molestes con trivialidades

-No puedes permitirlo – dijo el príncipe negro autoritario como siempre

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque esa niña puede serte más útil de lo que esperas

-Alardeó de ser un Dios que se libre sola del problema… Si puede – rió a carcajadas

-¿Y si te dijera que ella puede enseñarte a ser Dios? Hasta podría devolverte el amor de Michiru

-¡No me interesa! ¡Lárgate! ¡Lárgate!

Y aunque el príncipe negro se marchó su descanso no duró mucho. Acaban de llegar Serena y Kared implorando por verla. Enfurecida se levantó para recibir a sus no gratas visitas.

-No está aquí – bramó la rubia – fuera… ¡Fuera!

-Se la llevaron tus ángeles

-¿Ves alguno? – lo tomó de los cabello para que viera el enorme sitio y lo vacío que estaba – no la tengo… ¡Para qué la quería yo!

-Porque es tu sangre – musitó el niño entre llantos

-¿Cómo?

-Ella también es parte de la herencia del Dios que te parió y…

-Ella se atrevió a decir que era más que un Dios, no necesita de mí ni de nadie así que si está en problemas es por la sarta de estúpidos juegos que realizan… ¡Ahora fuera!

-Por favor Haruka ayúdanos por favor… Si nos pudieras decir

-¡Cabeza de bombón no tengo ni idea! Aquí no están

No acaban de irse cuando su móvil ya estaba sonando, ahora Michiru exigiéndole verla. Seguramente ella también creería que estaba detrás del secuestro de esa niña. Entre pétalos de rosas desapareció para reaparecer frente a la joven de cabellos aguamarinos

-Qué quieres – la falta de sueño le afectaba a su humor ácido

-¿Por qué te llevaste a Lindsay?

-Yo no fui. Lo que hacen o no mis ángeles no es mi asunto ¡Y no me molesten con estupideces! Si ella dijo ser Dios que se defienda sola de la ira de mi padre

-¿De la ira de quién? – pero ya Haruka había desaparecido

Miles de pesadillas la acecharon esa mañana. Despertó más cansada que cuando se fue a dormir, Joan la atendía como si fuera un niño pequeño, la amaba con todo el corazón a tal grado de no importarle nada más allá de su felicidad. Emitió un suspiro y se recostó en su regazo, la joven la besó con pasión.

-Debes rescatarla – le musitó al oído

-¿Por qué? No es mi asunto – luego rió – no prefieres algo mejor – la besó con esa misma pasión que Joan desató primero. Poco a poco la recostó en la cama, delicados besos se disiparon a lo largo de su cuerpo – podemos hacer algo mejor… ¿O prefieres me vaya?

-Sabes no – rió sintiendo su aliento en el cuello – pero debes ir a trabajar. Así que no me uses de pretexto

-¿Prefieres me vaya? Qué mal… Creo he perdido el toque – sonrió separándose de ella

-Espera – la sujetó con fuerza de la camisa para unir sus labios a los de ella hasta dejarla sin aliento. Fue un beso tan intenso y largo que cuando se separó de Haruka la rubia se sentía desfallecer de pasión. Antes que reaccionara e intentara un beso igual Joan agregó – si te tardas en regresar me quedaré dormida y…

-Voy y vengo – dijo sin dejarla terminar – no te vayas… No tardaré – en la puerta le lanzó un beso

Hizo la mitad de tiempo a la casa de su padre. Sabía que ahí debía tener a Lindsay y seguramente se disponía a matarla, si ya todo mundo la culpaba de su secuestro nadie dudaría ella encargó la mataran. Invocó al viento que con su furia rompió cualquier barrera que le impidiera entrar a la residencia

-¿Dónde está? – le preguntó a uno de su ángeles

-En el sótano mi Dios – cayó de rodillas temeroso de esa fiera mirada

-No te atrevas – se escuchó la voz de su padre detrás de ella

-No he venido a verte – contestó con ironía – ella viene conmigo…

No terminó de decirlo pues su padre se había transformado en una de las bestias de Dios. Sus ojos azules resplandecían en aquel grotesco rostro negro, las dos alas negras que se desplegaron de su espalda comenzaron a crear un viento poderoso pero Haruka logró retener el impacto. La rubia rió pensando en lo ingenuo que se veía el hombre intentado retar a un Dios

-¿Crees estoy solo? – se mofó de ella

Así era, allí mismo estaban dos bestias más. Una de ellas tenía la impresión de haberla visto antes, sus ojos tenían un brillo magistral y enigmático, muy parecido al de los ojos de Lindsay. Desplegó una ola de fuego impresionante. La otra bestia agitó sus poderosas alas negras para generar varios rayos eléctricos. La rubia no pudo hacer mucho, cayó al piso por el impacto. Las bestias se disponían a arrancarle la piel pero un tremendo impacto las dejó fuera de combate. Haruka ya no pudo ver quién la salvaba, su sangre le escurría por el rostro nublando su vista, escuchó la voz cavernosa de su padre y después todo fue confusión.


End file.
